We Meet Again
by Tsuki No Hana2
Summary: De una linda amistad infantil a una romántica historia de amor que con los años se deteriora hasta terminar hecha añicos y todo por un mal entendido. Sus caminos se separan y luego de 10 años el destino los vuelve a unir, pero no en las condiciones más favorables. Reviviendo el pasado. Lamentando decisiones. Buscando un nuevo comienzo… (SakuraXFye) (SakuraXShaoran)
1. Prefacio

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Preludio**

**_"_****_Nunca jamás"_**

* * *

Antes de empezar, les recomiendo que mientras leen el capítulo, **escuchen "Say Something"** de _Christina Aguilera y A great big world._

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero sus piernas lo dirigieron a ese mismo lugar. Algo en su interior le decía a gritos que debía solucionar todos esos malos entendidos, quería verla, besarla de nuevo, pedirle perdón y perdonarla, quería que volviesen a estar juntos…

Se adentró a la casa hasta llegar a la sala, donde se la encontró hecha un ovillo en el sofá, viendo su teléfono celular.

—Sakura…

La aludida dio un respingo, su corazón casi se le salió del percho, pero todo ese sentir fue reemplazado por una progresiva furia que crecía desde su interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó.

—La verdad no sé…—se rascó la cabeza. Confundido y hastiado, dio un paso al frente—. No… sí lo sé: quiero hablar contigo… —aseveró, seguro y firme.

—¿No crees que ya hablamos lo necesario? —dijo con sarcasmo, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie.

—La última vez que lo hicimos fue hace un año…—lo meditó un segundo—. Y no estoy tan seguro de que eso haya sido "Hablar" —frunció el ceño.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti —contradijo, seria… completamente inexpresiva.

Él suspiró, pidiendo paciencia.

—Sé que me porté como un patán… no debí haberte dicho todo aquello, y menos en frente de nuestros amigos —se disculpó sinceramente—. Aunque… hay que admitir que ambos estábamos pasados de copas y dijimos lo que dijimos sin pensárnoslo dos veces…—se rascó de nuevo la nuca, incómodo.

—¿A qué vienes con todo esto? —resopló, molesta—. No me digas que viniste sólo para recordar viejos y malos tiempos, porque si es así… yo me largo —hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero la detuvo algo que no se esperaba.

—¡Vengo a pedirte que me perdones! —se exasperó—. ¡Sé que fui un tonto! ¡Lo sé! Y ya no soporto más esta separación… han sido dos años Sakura ¡Dos años sin ti! Y no sé tú, pero yo me estoy volviendo loco —la miró fija y profundamente, incluso sus mejillas se habían enrojecido debido a su exasperación.

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que sus sentidos le informaban. ¿El orgulloso Fye había ido hasta su casa sólo para pedirle perdón?

_Wow_… esa fue la única palabra que atravesó su mente, y estuvo a punto de responder, pero él la interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar —pidió con suavidad—. Ambos nos hicimos mucho daño y aún hay muchas cosas qué explicar, pues así como tú crees que te engañé, yo creo que tú lo hiciste también. Pero te voy a demostrar que en ningún momento te fui infiel, así como estoy seguro de que tú tampoco lo fuiste… porque confío en ti… y sé que existen muchas _casualidades _que pueden llevarnos a creer algo que no es —tomó aire después de su largo monólogo—. Por favor… dame una oportunidad —tomó el valor de caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado, acariciando sus manos.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron, llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Su corazón le pedía a gritos perdonarlo, pues tampoco podía vivir sin él, no podía… Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le traía a la mente sus palabras tan hirientes, las imágenes de su traición, sus miradas llenas de desprecio y su indiferencia…

¿Cómo podía perdonarlo tan fácil después de todo el sufrimiento?

Qué sencillo era para él, pensar que lo perdonaría con tan sólo pararse en su casa después de dos años de haberse agredido tan profundamente. ¡Dos años de no dirigirse la palabra, salvo aquella vez hace doce meses en que se dijeron tantas palabras hirientes! ¡Todo ese tiempo llevaban, haciendo como si el otro no existiera!

Sin embargo, y sobre todas las cosas… ella seguía amándolo. Incluso de la misma forma de cuando ambos tenían sólo quince años.

Era una tormentosa maldición no poder quitarse ese amor por Fye D. Flowright. O tal vez… pudiera ser una bendición. Quién sabe.

—¿Qué opinas al respecto, Sakura? —se acercó mucho, mirándola con insistencia y hasta un con toque de miedo a que lo rechazase.

—Yo…—a la mierda su orgullo, lo amaba y sólo eso importa ya—. Fye yo… tengo que admitir que…

—¿Estás acompañada? —preguntó él, de la nada y mirando hacia cierto lugar en específico.

Sus ojos verdes viajaron hacia lo que su ex novio miraba fijamente: Un par de vasos de vidrio con alguna bebida dentro.

Una alarma se encendió en el interior de Sakura. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

—Fye, se que parecerá extraño y hasta cierto punto se puede mal entender, pero…

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you…_

_(Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti Yo seré la única si me quieres también En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti…)_

—Pequeña ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa mojada? —una voz masculina retumbó en toda la casa, al parecer provenía del segundo piso.

Sakura observó cómo las manos de su ex se cerraban en fuertes puños, mientras que su quijada competía contra sus nudillos para ver cuál podía hacer más presión.

Los ojos verdes y los azules hicieron contacto, pero sólo cinco segundos, porque un joven apuesto bajó las escaleras y entró a la sala, sólo con unos pantalones cortos y una toalla al cuello.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y después a Sakura.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con un tono aterrador.

—Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Shaoran, algo avergonzado, pero su vergüenza fue reemplazada por un gran desconcierto al ver la fúrica mirada que ese tipo rubio le dirigía a la castaña.

—No es lo que parece —respondió a la muda pregunta de esos ojos azules—. Mis compañeros vinieron para hacer un trabajo —explicó con miedo a su reacción.

Fye no dijo nada. Apretó más la quijada, miró detenidamente a su ex novia y notó que su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se levantó en un movimiento colérico y caminó hacia él con pasos furiosos y rápidos.

—¡No! —intentó detenerlo del brazo cuando lo vio levantarse bruscamente del sillón para irse contra el joven—. ¡Fye, basta!

Le gritó, justo en el momento en que asestó un seguro golpe en la cara del castaño, quien no se vio advertido en ningún momento, pues no se esperaba esa reacción de un extraño para él.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —reclamó el castaño, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y ahora utilizaba ambas manos para detener la hemorragia de su labio roto y también su nariz, pues el golpe había sido en la mitad de su cara.

Una ira incontenible recorría al rubio por dentro, y estuvo a punto de echársele encima y molerlo a golpes. El otro no esperó un segundo más y se puso en posición de pelea, en una extraña pose de artes marciales chinas.

—Quítate —le espetó.

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_(Y me siento tan pequeña Estaba sobre mi cabeza No sé nada en absoluto…)_

Sakura se había puesto en medio de ambos, evitando que Fye terminara de rematar a su amigo, aunque también temía que Shaoran se defendiera bien, pues no era malo para esas cosas.

Ella no hizo caso a la orden que le dio su ex, sino todo lo contrario, se mantuvo firme, enfrentándolo y cubriendo a su amigo.

—No.

—Muévete.

—No lo haré.

Su ira incrementó al verla defender a su _amante._

—Si no te mueves, yo… —fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Maldición, Fye! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —levantó la mirada en un brusco movimiento y lo encaró con ira, apretando puños y dientes.

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_(Y voy a tropezar y caer, todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar, apenas comenzando a gatear…)_

Los músculos del rubio parecieron relajarse un poco al ver que sus tristes ojos verdes se inundaban en gruesas lágrimas, llenas de coraje y rencor. Pero poco duró eso, pues su rabia dio un nuevo arranque.

—No puedo creer que defiendas a este tipo…—casi escupió las palabras—. Al parecer no te juzgué mal. Ustedes están juntos desde que los vi besarse hace dos años —soltó una risa completamente amarga y llena de ironía—. Quién lo diría… —meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No sé quién eres, pero puedo imaginarlo al ver tu estúpida reacción —intervino el castaño, por primera vez—. Y debo decirte que estás terriblemente equivocado —espetó con total seriedad, con la sangre aún brotando de sus heridas latentes.

—¿En qué me equivoco, según tú? —masculló entre dientes, recuperando las ganas de patearle el trasero.

El castaño iba a responder, pero Sakura se le adelantó.

—Shaoran, el botiquín está en el baño. En un momento te alcanzo —su voz sonaba nuevamente gélida, aunque un inconfundible atisbo de dolor se distinguiría en ella si se escuchara con detenimiento.

En ningún momento había desviado la vista de los ojos azules.

—Atrévete a hacerle algo y no vives para contarlo —amenazó el castaño completamente hastiado de la actitud de Fye.

Se retiró al baño solamente porque Sakura lo había hecho como una petición encubierta. Quería estar sola.

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you_

_(Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti, lo siento, pero no podría retenerte. En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido. Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti)_

—¿Qué? —soltó iracundo al notar la mirada verde clavándose en él con furia—. ¿Ya me vas a explicar lo que pasa aquí?

—Sí —sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa algo torcida y llena de ira—. Aunque no lo mereces porque tú y yo no somos ¡Nada! Pero me daré el gusto de echarte en cara tu estúpido error. Así que mira —señaló una mesita al lado del sofá. Había un vaso de vidrio con una bebida. Después señaló la repisa con Cd's y ahí había otros tres, medio llenos—. Ahora asómate al pasillo.

Él entornó los ojos, aún con la furia corriendo por sus venas, pero hizo caso y se asomó.

—¡Explícate de una buena vez!, que no entiendo qué tienen que ver todas esas maletas y mochilas tiradas ahí.

—¡Precisamente esa es la explicación! —sus ojos temblaron un segundo, mirándolo fijamente y preguntándose cómo podía ser él tan idiota—. Esas mochilas son de mis compañeros de clase, los que vinieron a hacer un trabajo conmigo. ¿Y ves eso, allá? —señaló las puertas corredizas que daban hacia el patio. Había charcos de agua por todos lados, parte del interior de la casa tenía huellas de muchos pies mojados; y la manguera con la que se habían refrescado en ese día de verano, aún tiraba un pequeño chorro de agua—. Mis amigos no están, pues después de darse una ducha cada uno, se fueron juntos a comprar la merienda y algunos materiales que nos hacen falta. Y la razón por la que Shaoran está aquí es porque se llenó de lodo y tardó mucho en ducharse. Además de que fue tan amable como para no dejarme sola —conforme fue avanzando en su explicación, su voz iba aumentando el tono hasta llegar a gritar.

En ese momento el rubio no supo que decir. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan imbécil.

Inevitablemente bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

—Así que ahora hazme el enorme favor de salir de mi casa —extendió su brazo, señalando la salida—. ¡Y de una vez lárgate también de mi vida! No quiero saber nunca más de ti porque aquello que dije en el auto hace un año sigue siendo cierto: TE ODIO —se dejó llevar por la rabia y el coraje—. Y es lo mismo que te iba a responder antes de que llegara Shaoran. Te odio Fye D. Flowright. Y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida ¡Ahora!

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_(Y voy a tragarme mi orgullo, tú eres el único a quien amo, pero aún así estoy diciendo 'adiós'…)_

Su brazo se mantuvo alzado, señalando la salida temblorosamente.

Sus enormes ojos verdes, grandemente abiertos y llenos de ira, coraje, rencor… muy en el fondo le suplicaban que no se fuera, que regresara el tiempo y ambos olvidasen todo lo malo.

Muy en el fondo suplicaba porque él nunca se fuera.

—_Di algo… di algo que estoy renunciando a ti…_—se repetía una y otra vez, pues más de un minuto había pasado y él no decía nada, sólo la miraba a los ojos con una expresión llena de arrepentimiento, dolor e ira a la vez.

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you._

_(Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti. Lo siento, pero no podría retenerte. A cualquier lugar te habría seguido.)_

Y se fue.

Permitiendo que renunciara a él.

Sólo salió por donde mismo que entró… dejando una pesada sensación de soledad, frío, miedo…

Cualquier palabra lastimosa que le dijese hubiera sido mejor que ese silencio que se llevó consigo al atravesar la puerta. Nadie era más duro con Sakura que ella misma, así que las palabras no dichas por él, ella misma se encargaría de formularlas en su mente, lastimándose una y otra vez con el recuerdo de lo que pudo y no llegó a ser.

—¡Sakura! —corrió a auxiliarla al ver que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin piedad, golpeándose en seco con la duela—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó ante su rostro pálido y sus manos frías apretando su pecho.

Intentó articular una palabra, pero no pudo, de pronto el aire se le había ido de los pulmones. Siquiera llorar podía.

De pronto, e interrumpiendo esa atmosfera trémula y sofocante, sus amigos llegaron a la casa, haciendo su típico escándalo de siempre.

—¡Entiende que no! ¡Ese chico no te conviene Chiharu! —insistió Akemi—. ¿Verdad Takeshi?

—A mi no me metan en eso —respondió el aludido, alzando ambas manos, cargadas con las bolsas de las compras.

—¿Tú que ya estás casada, qué opinas al respecto, Tomoyo? —inquirió Chiharu. La aludida iba a responderle que Akemi también era casada y el criterio sería el mismo, pero en vez de eso, corrió hacia el pasillo con extraña urgencia.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Shaoran, en el piso y con una semiconsciente Sakura entre sus brazos—. Alguien traiga su medicamento, está en el botiquín del baño ¡Ahora!

Los recién llegados miraron la escena sin poder entender lo que ocurría. Tan pasmados estaban que solamente con un grito más de Shaoran lograron reaccionar. Aunque Tomoyo ya se había adelantado por la medicina de su amiga.

—¡Chiharu! Ve por un vaso de agua cuanto antes —pidió el castaño.

La aludida asintió y con manos temblorosas regresó, entregándole el vaso, y Tomoyo las pastillas.

A como pudo le dio el medicamento y poniéndose de pie con ella en brazos, la llevó hasta el sofá más cercano. No esperó ni un segundo más y llamó a una ambulancia.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! —Chiharu logró articular palabra, sin dejar de apretar la mano de su amiga.

—Sufrió un ataque…—respondió Tomoyo con la voz seria y queda. Era la única en esa habitación, además de Akemi, que conocía a la castaña desde que estaban en pañales, así que no le costó trabajo entender lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Pero que se lo causó? —preguntó Chiharu, alarmada todavía.

—¡La ambulancia ya llegó! —Takeshi Yamasaki fue a abrir la puerta.

—Fye estuvo aquí…—fue la respuesta de Tomoyo para Chiharu, quien quedó en las mismas, pues ni ella ni Takeshi conocían al tal "Fye"

Nadie se había percatado del rostro maltrecho del castaño, sólo Tomoyo, y así fue como logró hacer sus conjeturas.

—_Sin duda alguna… viniste a molestarla, Fye… _—pensó Akemi, mientras veía cómo los paramédicos revisaban a su mejor amiga minuciosamente.

**_Continuará…_**

**_¡Hola querido lector! _**

**_Esto es una parte de lo que vino a mi cabeza hace apenas unos días. La historia todavía no está completamente escrita, sólo llevo unas 18 mil palabras. _**

**_No estoy muy segura de continuarla, pues primero que nada quiero ver si es de interés y me daré cuenta al revisar las visitas o al ver sus reviews :)_**

**_No suelo hacer esto (Para mí es chantaje) pero lo admito, esta vez lo pediré... :si veo movimiento y reviews, continuaré escribiendo este fic hasta el final, ¡Se los prometo! Y si cumplo mis promesas, pues no he dejado ni un fic a medias. Ya terminé uno y otro está en progreso (lo estoy reeditando)_**

**_Así que ustedes deciden :) ¿Quieren que siga con esta historia?_**

**_¡Review Please!_**

**_Thanks! ;)_**

**_Pd: Mi facebook y todas mis redes sociales las pueden encontrar en mi perfil ;) _**

**_Tsuki No Hana ~°~°_**

**_6/01/2015_**

**_2:15 a.m_**


	2. Encuentro Infortunado

**¡Hola! He decidido continuarlo, pocos lo han leído, pero me han cautivado sus reviews, espero recibir más de esos bellos mensajes. ¡Los quiero!**

* * *

**We Meet Again**

**By: Tsuki No Hana**

**I**

**_"_****_Encuentro infortunado"_**

**Diez Años Después.**

_"__Me pertenecía… y yo era todo lo que ella deseaba tener, ¿Por qué razón? No lo sé, yo siempre representé a un chico "seguro de sí mismo" con una triste historia detrás una sonrisa falsa, el chico que tiene muchos amigos y es popular, pero que en su interior no hay más que una fría soledad; y ella era todo lo contrario: era la más pura representación se perfección femenina, era dulce, caprichosa, hermosa y divertida._

_Mi hermosa princesa… te extraño a cada momento. Quiero guardarte siempre en mi memoria con la misma fuerza que deseo olvidarte, porque ahora sólo poseo el vacío que dejaste al despedirte de mí aquella tarde._

_Recuerdo perfectamente las noches a tu lado. Oh, nunca las olvidaré… eras fuego, pasión, lujuria… nuestros cuerpos alcanzaban su clímax en medio de tus suaves gemidos…_

_¿Recuerdas, princesa? Las noches en que me deseabas siempre en tu interior, luego de extraer cada gota de mi esencia y regalarme tu imagen casi inconsciente, extasiada… entonces te recostabas sobre mí, conmigo dentro de ti; besabas mis labios y me deseabas dulces sueños. Tu cabeza reposaba sobre mi pecho y yo… yo no podía ser más feliz._

_En esas mismas noches como en ningún otro momento, sabía que el día de no tenerte llegaría, que algún día tu corazón no lo resistiría y estaría sin ti… así que me aferraba a tu cuerpo, te abrazaba con fuerza mientras juraba al cielo y a la tierra protegerte siempre, mantenerte a mi lado y que nada nos separaría jamás…"Ni la misma muerte", me dije un día, olvidando mi posición de mortal en el universo, quizá fui yo quien precipitó el final en mi afán de tenerte sólo para mí, mis celos, mi orgullo… quizá nos dañamos demasiado y eso terminó con nosotros._

_Mi dulce amor… yo que me prometí nunca separarme de ti, ahora estoy lejos… lejos de estar siquiera a un kilómetro de distancia tuyo… mi mente y corazón me reprochan el no haber hecho nada para mantenerte a mi lado. Me torturo a mí mismo al pensar que en esa última discusión debí haber dicho algo, decir que te amaba y no soportaba estar más lejos de ti._

_Ahora después de diez largos años suplico al cielo que sigas con vida, que tu corazón no falle nunca más, y que seas feliz, estés en donde estés…_

_Recuerdos es lo único que me queda de lo que alguna vez fuimos tú y yo, es lo único que tengo y me aferro a ellos como un náufrago a un trozo de madera, y es que, ¿Soy más que un náufrago? Perdido en la inmensidad, sin más compañía que los fantasmas habitando mi mente."_

Cerró el viejo libro de pastas gastadas y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, junto al bolígrafo que siempre utilizaba para escribir.

Hasta el día de hoy esa ha sido su manera de desahogarse, de expresar todo su sentir cada vez que los recuerdos, remordimientos y las culpas, le llegaban hasta al cuello, sin dejarlo respirar en paz.

Se reclinó un poco hacia atrás en su silla, mirando fijamente ese libro con más de doscientas páginas, de las cuales le quedaban apenas unas cuantas en blanco para escribir.

Ese libro expresaba su más profundo sentir, de tapa a tapa, su corazón estaba expuesto ahí y por eso mismo lo guardaba con tanto recelo en un cajón bajo llave.

Se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos desordenados y se talló un ojo. Había empezado a amanecer y él aún estaba escribiendo, no podía evitarlo, era tan necesario para él como el aire.

—Hoy será un largo día…—suspiró y se puso de pie, estirando sus músculos.

Finalmente decidió tomar una ducha y prepararse para el día, pues era un hecho que no podría siquiera dormir una hora, así que prefirió llegar muy temprano al trabajo.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Lo primero que sintió cuando se abrieron las puertas fue un delicioso aroma a hospital.

Por lo regular la gente odia ese aroma, pero él... él ama ese olor.

Caminó por los amplios pasillos esterilizados. Todo estaba muy calmado, pues aun era bastante temprano, aunque todo podía esperarse del Oxford Hospital de Londres y en cualquier momento podía llegar una estampida de pacientes.

Soltó un suspiro. Amaba su trabajo, pero a veces sentía que se asfixiaba un poco.

Y hablando de eso... No tenía ni cinco minutos de haber llegado cuando una pequeña y linda enfermera lo abordó en el pasillo.

—Doctor Flowrigth. ¡Muy buenos días! Disculpe que lo moleste, pero lo esperan para una consulta.

—¿Tan temprano? —preguntó sin detenerse. La enfermera lo seguía mientras éste entraba a su oficina, dejaba las cosas sobre el escritorio y se ponía su bata blanca.

—Ya sabe como son las cosas aquí —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa algo tímida.

—Tienes razón Camile —le sonrió y ella se despidió con un gesto después de dejarle el expediente de ese paciente sobre el escritorio, antes de salir.

Tomo el archivo y lo leyó. Sintió mayor curiosidad cuando supo que se trataba de un niño de apenas 10 años. No tuvo que seguir leyendo, pues recordó al instante a ese pequeñito. Lo había atendido cuando tenía ocho años, pues padecía un defecto congénito en el corazón.

Soltó un leve gruñido. Odiaba cuando los pacientes eran tan pequeños y con enfermedades tan graves.

Se dispuso a salir de su oficina, pero el insistente timbre del teléfono lo detuvo.

—¿Diga?

—Hola hijo.

—¡Papá! ¿Cómo estás? — se animó mucho al escucharlo al teléfono.

—Muy bien hijo. ¿Cómo está Ámber? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Ya está un poco mejor, pero sigue resfriada.

—Entiendo —suspiró—. Cuídala mucho.

—Claro que sí —sonrió al recordarla. Ella era su vida.

—¿Y cómo te va en Estados Unidos? Ser director del hospital no ha de ser nada fácil —sonrió orgulloso de su padre. Si de alguien había sacado el gusto por la medicina, era de él. Aunque no podía quejarse de lo que su difunta madre le heredó: Su lado artístico.

Como dicen: De músico, poeta y loco, todos tenemos un poco.

Y Fye no era la excepción.

—No me quejo. Lo típico en los hospitales: Emergencias a cada rato, cirugías cada hora y ni que decir de urgencias. Llega cada caso que no puedo dejar de sorprenderme. El otro día llego un niño con diez imanes en su estomago que rápidamente se esparcieron por todo su tórax —dijo asombrado todavía con el antiguo caso.

—¡Increíble! Debió haber sido una cirugía muy interesante.

—Lo fue —aseguró con una sonrisa.

Después de ese rato ameno ambos se quedaron en un corto silencio.

—¿Y cómo estás tú?

—Estoy bien papá —se incomodó—. Ya lo había mencionado antes.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero —murmuró seriamente.

Silencio.

—Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta.

De nuevo silencio... Hasta que un pesado suspiro se escuchó del mas grande.

—Es difícil para ambos, lo sé... Pero debemos tratar de superarlo un poco. Estoy consciente de que no soy el más indicado para decirlo... —casi rio con sarcasmo al recordar lo mal que se ponía emocionalmente en esas fechas—. Pero podemos intentarlo, además... Ámber se preocupa mucho por ti durante este tiempo.

—No dejaré que me vea triste —de pronto su localizador comenzó a sonar con insistencia— Oh, lo siento papá, una emergencia.

—Entiendo hijo. Hablamos en la noche.

—Claro, adiós —dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia el ala de cardiología.

Al parecer, el pequeño niño de diez años había tenido una recaída.

—Su presión está descendiendo. 100/40 —informó la enfermera, mientras un par de internos trataban de reanimarlo.

El rubio se quitó su estetoscopio del cuello y procedió a revisar su corazón con un gran control de sí mismo.

—Tiene arritmia. ¡5 g. De amiodarona! —ordenó, revisando los demás signos vitales.

A penas administraron el medicamento, el corazón del pequeño volvió a funcionar normalmente.

—¿Qué...? ¿¡Qué le sucedió a mi hijo?! —la mujer entró con miedo y angustia a la habitación de su pequeño— ¡Doctor! ¿¡Qué le pasó?

—Tranquila, señora —la tomó de los hombros con gentileza— Su hijo ya se encuentra bien, sufrió arritmias, pero ya lo estabilizamos.

—Oh por Dios... ¿Usted... Usted cree que mi pequeño Harry resista hasta que le encuentren un nuevo corazón? —contenía las enormes ganas de llorar.

—Le prometo que haremos lo posible. De todas formas su hijo ahora es el primero en la lista de trasplantes.

La pobre madre angustiada asintió con seriedad.

—Por lo pronto lo mantendremos estable, hasta que llegue ese corazón —le dio un pequeño apretó en el hombro, tratando de reconfortarla un poco.

—Gracias doctor Flowrigth.

—Recuerde: Si necesita algo sólo avísame ¿sí?

La joven mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa.

El doctor salió de ahí y se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras más cercana.

—¿Puede guardar este expediente por mí? —pidió con amabilidad, extendiéndoselo a una de las enfermeras—. Téngalo a la mano, pues se trata de un paciente muy importante.

—Por supuesto, Doctor Flowrigth —aceptó amable y hasta algo coqueta. ¿Y cómo no? Si el médico más apuesto le estaba pidiendo un favor.

Sólo le bastó ver esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, su cabello rubio y liso, un poco despeinado con ese toque despreocupado de siempre que lo hace ver tan sexy, y ni qué decir de su sonrisa. Oh, eso sí que derretiría a cualquier mujer.

—Gracias —le sonrió levemente y se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí. Momento que la enfermera aprovechó para echarle una mirada de pies a cabeza—. Vaya... Sí que es apuesto... —murmuró, encantada al observar su espalda ancha, sus largas y atléticas piernas, y ni qué decir de su trasero tan perfecto. No tenía ni mucho ni poco, sólo lo necesario.

—Obviamente lo es. No por nada le llaman: "Doctor apuesto" —le dijo una de sus compañeras.

Ambas soltaron risitas cómplices.

—Yo que tú, dejaba de usar mis encantos con las enfermeras —se burló el cirujano traumatólogo.

—Oh vamos, no hice eso —rio un poco, caminando por el pasillo con su amigo a un lado.

—Terminarán acosándote.

—Ya lo hacen —soltó en voz baja, pero el otro alcanzó a escucharlo y soltó una risotada.

—Bueno, en ese caso ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte —se encogió de hombros.

—A ti te pasa lo mismo ¿O no? Kurogane, o debería decir: "Sexy acomodahuesos" —rio abiertamente, mofándose de su amigo de la infancia, quien sólo le gruñó.

—¿Ya conseguiste el corazón para tu paciente? —cambió de tema.

—No, aún no… —suspiró—. Y temo no poder encontrarlo a tiempo —su semblante cambió por completo—. Es apenas un niño.

—Pero… es el primero en la lista ¿No es así? Además, si al hospital llega alguien que esté por fallecer le podrían donar ese corazón al chico.

—Sí, pero las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son… —fue interrumpido por el insistente sonido de su localizador. El de su amigo también empezó a sonar.

—Urgencias —se extrañó al ver que a ambos los llamaban del mismo lugar.

No lo pensaron ni un segundo para dirigirse ahí con premura.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de urgencias, vieron que había todo un alboroto.

—Flowrigth, Suwa —los llamó la directora del hospital.

—¿Qué ocurre Yuuko? ¿Por qué nos llamaron a nosotros? —inquirió el rubio con curiosidad, pues pocas veces lo hacen en urgencias.

—Acaba de ocurrir un aparatoso accidente en la avenida principal —explicó apurada, poniéndose barreras desechables[N1] —. Hubo más de quince accidentados y están por llegar, así que necesito a todos los médicos y cirujanos disponibles, aquí y ahora —pocas veces estaba tan seria como en ese momento.

Ante la explicación, Kurogane y Fye no tardaron en ponerse una bata desechable sobre sus ropas clínicas y salieron a la acera, esperando a que llegaran las ambulancias. ¡Hacía un frío increíble! Y ni siquiera pasaba de las ocho de la mañana. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡¿Quién andaba borracho a las siete de la mañana?! No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, hasta que el agudo sonido de la ambulancia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Llegó la primera.

Las puertas se abrieron y los paramédicos bajaron con gran agilidad al paciente sobre la camilla, explicando al mismo tiempo sus heridas.

—Paciente de 48 años de edad, con trauma severo en cráneo y tórax. Conducía un auto por la carretera en estado de ebriedad. Se estampó de frente contra un coche en movimiento —explicó un paramédico.

—Al parecer él fue el causante del accidente —dijo el otro.

—De acuerdo. ¡Stevens, Harris! —la jefa llamó a dos residentes—. ¡Llévenlo a la sala de trauma 1!

—¿Qué? ¿No lo íbamos a atender nosotros? —espetó de mala gana el moreno.

—Los llamé porque quiero que atiendan a la chica que está por venir. Ella recibió de frente el impacto, y detrás de su auto se impactaron todos los demás.

—¿Está muy grave? —inquirió Fye, preparando sus guantes y cubre bocas.

—Me temo que sí. Tal vez no logre sobrevivir —dio un par de pasos más delante de ambos, asomándose a la calle.

—¿Entonces para qué nos quieres? —insistió Kurogane. Yuuko se giró, encarándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Los necesito, en especial a ti, Fye. Puede que tu paciente obtenga su nuevo corazón hoy mismo —explicó con seriedad, pero la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó en una leve sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos del rubio. Sabía el cariño que le tenía a ese pequeño.

El aludido se quedó sin palabras. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez algo consternado por el hecho de que sería tomar una vida a cambio de otra.

El insistente sonido de la sirena lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Apenas se abrieron las puertas, una paramédico empezó a explicar la situación del paciente.

—Tenemos a una chica de treinta años, con trauma severo en las costillas al impactarse contra el volante, la bolsa de aire no se abrió; encontramos también una fractura expuesta de fémur. Su presión arterial desciende cada cinco minutos y su pulso es inconstante —informó sorprendentemente rápido.

Entre ella y otro paramédico, bajaron la camilla con asombrosa agilidad y rapidez.

—Sus signos vitales no son estables —dijo el paramédico.

Fye terminó de ponerse sus guantes de látex, y alzó la vista al escuchar que las llantas de la camilla ya habían impactado contra el suelo.

Y a partir de ahí, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para él…

Miró el rostro de la chica y fue como si todo su mundo se le viniera encima. De pronto no había nadie a su alrededor más que la mujer en la camilla y él a un escaso metro, congelado de pies a cabeza y aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, intentó acercarse, pero sus piernas parecían de plomo. Quería, no, suplicaba porque fuera una jugarreta de su mente, pero no… ahí estaba frente a él, con la vida pendiendo en un hilo.

—Rápido, revisen si es donadora de órganos —escuchó la voz de Yuuko a lo lejos, sin embargo, estaba a menos de un metro de él.

Seguía en shock. Su sangre aun no regresaba por sus venas y parecía haber perdido todo el color de su piel. Aún más pálido de lo normal (Si es que era posible)

—Es Sakura —murmuró Kurogane, en el mismo estado que el rubio. Perplejo, aterrorizado.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que Fye reaccionara.

—No…—su voz salió como un áspero quejido. Carraspeó—. Ella no podrá donar su corazón —logró decir coherentemente a pesar de que su mente estaba hecha un caos y su garganta estaba más seca que un desierto—. Hay que revisar su corazón… ella sufre enfermedades cardiacas…—murmuró.

—¿La conocen? —inquirió Yuuko, empezando a empujar la camilla hacia el interior del hospital.

En ese momento Fye pareció recordar para qué servían sus piernas y siguió a su jefa y a su compañero que empujaba también la camilla.

—Sí, la conocemos más de lo que crees —respondió Kurogane al ver que Fye seguía en un estado de shock.

—De acuerdo, ¡Llévenla a la sala de trauma 2. En un momento los alcanzarán los internos! —dijo antes de volver a la entrada de urgencias, pues más víctimas llegaban.

A penas llegaron a la sala mencionada, los internos entraron para apoyar.

—¿Qué hacemos, Dr. Suwa, Dr. Flowrigth? —preguntó uno de los tres chicos.

El moreno alzó la mirada de la herida en la pierna de Sakura sólo un momento para mirar a los internos.

—Conéctenla al monitor, revisen sus signos vitales y sigan las órdenes de Flowrigth. Yo me encargaré de revisar esta fractura —dirigió, tomando unas tijeras y cortando, con prisa y cuidado, el pantalón de la castaña para tener acceso completo a la herida.

—¿En qué ayudamos doctor Flowrigth? —preguntó uno de los tres inexpertos médicos.

—¿Doctor Flowrigth? —insistió otro de los chicos.

El aludido no respondió y eso provocó que Kurogane se distrajera un momento para ver lo que ocurría. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo con los ojos fijos en Sakura, con una mirada ausente y vacía. En esos momentos actuaba como el peor de los tontos, no como un doctor profesional.

—¡Hey tú! —espetó el moreno, provocando un leve bote en el rubio—. ¿Vas a actuar como debes, o tengo que llamar a otro cardiólogo? Porque no veo que seas de mucha ayuda —clavó sus ojos en el rubio, casi gruñéndole ante las miradas asustadas de los internos, quienes también se habían quedado congelados.

El ojiazul no reaccionó, seguía en shock.

—_¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _—se preguntaba una y otra vez, casi taladrándose la mente con ello e ignorando que Sakura lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

—¡Maldición Fye! ¡Reacciona de una jodida vez! —espetó con toda su furia.

Lo que siguió después sirvió para rematar el _bonito _reencuentro.

Un sonido agudo, insistente y alarmante, comenzó a pitar con fuerza: era el monitor, indicando que algo iba mal con el corazón de Sakura, algo muy mal…

—Oh no… no, no ¡No! —habló por primera vez el rubio— ¡Código azul! —reaccionó de inmediato al comprobar que el corazón de Sakura se había detenido…

—Maldición…—gruñó entre dientes, dejando la herida en su pierna por un momento—. ¡Háganse a un lado! —les gritó a los internos cuando vio que éstos se quedaron congelados.

Todos en el hospital estaban muy atareados, así que nadie respondió al código azul. Necesitaban la máquina desfibriladora.

—Si su corazón no reacciona en menos de tres minutos no habrá nada que hacer —murmuró el rubio a punto de hacer compresiones manuales.

—¡No! Romperás más sus costillas —le detuvo el moreno, a punto de salir en busca de la máquina desfibriladora.

—¡Tú se las arreglarás! —fue lo único que dijo para después empezar a hacer lo que tenía planeado—. _Perdóname, lo siento…_— le decía mentalmente al sentir cómo las costillas crujían bajo sus manos con cada compresión, pero era necesario, o si no moriría.

Kurogane no tardó ni diez segundos en volver con la máquina. A penas se paró a un lado de su colega, éste reaccionó y tomó las paletas.

—Carga a doscientos —ordenó y puso las paletas en el lugar correcto sobre el pecho de Sakura—. ¡Despejen!

Todo su cuerpo dio una sola convulsión, un tanto agresiva.

—¡Tenemos pulso! —exclamó el rubio, feliz de que sólo requiriera una descarga.

—Excelente —suspiró el moreno.

—Su pulso se normaliza al igual que su presión.

—Bien, sigamos con nuestro trabajo —volvió a revisar el fémur fracturado, pero antes…— Oye —codeó al rubio con algo de brusquedad—. Vuelve a perderte en ti mismo y te saco a patadas de aquí. Sakura nos necesita cuerdos y no pienso fallarle —lo miró fijamente a los ojos y el otro no titubeó, sino que asintió firmemente.

—No volverá a pasar —aseguró para después tomar su puesto, revisando el corazón de la castaña.

—¡Oye tú! —Kurogane llamó a uno de los internos.

Los tres se habían quedado en un rincón, asustados y casi temblando. "Patéticos" fue la palabra que cruzó la mente del moreno.

—¡S-sí!

—Tráeme un aparato de rayos X. De prisa.

—¡Sí se-señor! ¡Es decir, Doctor! —titubeó un poco y salió en busca del pedido.

—Ustedes dos —señaló a los que quedaban—. Salgan de aquí y vayan a temblar a otro lado —lo dijo de tal manera que los internos salieron casi corriendo de ahí.

En otras circunstancias Fye se habría reído de cómo los trataba y hasta le hubiera reprochado por ser tan grosero, pero ahora no… su mente estaba 100% concentrada en salvar a Sakura.

—Sus signos vitales se regularizaron. No entiendo por qué Yuuko dijo que podría morir.

El moreno alzó un momento la vista y notó la profunda seriedad de su amigo. Le preocupaba… nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, ni siquiera en sus años de internado se había quedado petrificado.

—Esa bruja está loca.

—Aquí está la maquina, doctor.

—Bien, toma una radiografía a su fémur derecho y otra a las costillas. Quiero esas imágenes reveladas cuanto antes.

—¡Sí!

El interno hizo caso y siguió cada instrucción. Momentos después desapareció para ir a revelar las imágenes.

—No hay duda de que requerirá cirugía, pero necesito ver qué tan grave es la fractura —suspiró—. Además… hay probabilidad de que pierda la movilidad…

—¿¡Qué dijiste?! —se espantó—. Escuché mal ¿Verdad?

—No…

—Pero…

—Aún no estoy seguro —lo cortó en seco—. Necesito las radiografías y también tengo que ver cuáles nervios están dañados y eso sólo será posible durante la cirugía.

—Santo cielo…— se sostuvo de la orilla de la cama con las dos palmas de sus manos.

—¡Hey! —chasqueó sus dedos frente a su cara —. Te necesito cuerdo.

El otro sólo asintió mientras veía a su ex novia.

El chico de las radiografías llegó pronto. Kurogane las puso contra el negatoscopio y dio su rápido diagnostico: cirugía para reacomodar su fémur expuesto y también una pequeña reconstrucción en sus costillas, las cuales tenían un severo trauma, pero no era nada que Kurogane no pudiera reparar con facilidad, no por nada le llaman "Sexy acomodahuesos"

—Tenemos que llevarla a cirugía cuanto antes y… —el mismo sonido alarmante del monitor comenzó a inquietarlos, pero esta vez no se trataba de un código azul—. ¿Qué le ocurre? —se acercó Kurogane.

—Escucho regurgitación —dijo y volvió a poner atención a lo que su estetoscopio le mostraba—. Su ritmo es irregular…—pensó unos segundos hasta que recordó algo muy importante—. Su válvula…

—Es verdad…—recordó que su amiga había sido diagnosticada con disfunción valvular desde que era muy pequeña y en ese entonces no había solución más que aprender a vivir con ello, pero ahora…

—¡Necesita un reemplazo de válvula! ¡Si no se hace hoy mismo, morirá!

Y ahí estaba: el serio, experto y profesional doctor Fye D. Flowrigth, actuando al fin como lo que era.

No tardaron en hacerle los estudios necesarios y de emergencia, para poder diagnosticar con certeza cuál válvula estaba mal y así hacer un buen plan de tratamiento para proceder a intervenir en el quirófano.

—Sólo queda un quirófano libre. El hospital es un caos en estos momentos así que preparémosla para cirugía antes de que nos ganen —anunció el moreno, desconectando a Sakura de algunos cables para poder llevársela directo al quirófano—. ¿No ha dado señales de consciencia? —preguntó al rubio, quien se había quedado con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón no la miraba a ella, sólo a su monitor cardiaco.

—No… y eso me preocupa.

—Deberíamos de avisarle a su familia ¿Ya revisaste su teléfono móvil? Necesitamos contactar a sus padres o a Touya.

—No encontré sus teléfonos registrados… —suspiró, ayudando a Kurogane a empujar la cama desde la cabecera.

—Tiene una sortija en su dedo, tal vez tenga esposo y…

—No.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —comenzaba a enfadarse por su extraña actitud.

—Yo se la obsequié.

El moreno se quedó algo sorprendido. Ya no dijo nada por temor a volver más incómoda la situación.

Llevaron a la castaña a quirófano y primero que nada hicieron el reemplazo de válvula, lo cual fue algo difícil, pues su corazón ya estaba muy dañado, además de que Yuuko tuvo que pedir una válvula de tejido natural, pues el rubio se negó a hacer la cirugía con una artificial. Finalmente lo lograron y después de cuatro horas de cirugía corazón abierto, el rubio logró reemplazar exitosamente la válvula de su corazón y a penas suturó la herida, le cedió el quirófano a Kurogane, quien tardó unas seis horas en reparar todas sus fracturas.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Hola Tomoyo —contestó su teléfono móvil.

—Buenas noches Fye. Ámber está bien, mi llamada es porque no he podido localizar a mi esposo. ¿No está por ahí?

—Oh sí, sí —respondió distraídamente, pero no le comunicó al moreno.

Hubo silencio.

—¿Fye, estás ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con algo de preocupación.

En ese momento el rubio reaccionó.

—Lo siento… Tomoyo —soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y estrés—. Es que… ahora mismo estoy presenciando la cirugía de Sakura y tu esposo la está llevando a cabo.

—A ver, a ver… —le tembló la voz—. ¿Acabas de decir "Sakura"?

—Sí. Es una larga historia, pero el punto es que ella está aquí en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente y tuvimos que intervenir quirúrgicamente. Cuando nos veamos te contaremos a detalle.

—¿Oh por Dios y cómo está ella? —no cabía en sí de la impresión.

—Está fuera de peligro, pero sufrió graves traumas y Kurogane está tratando de salvar su pierna…

—¡Oh no! —ahogó un sollozo.

—No te mortifiques, tu esposo es bueno en lo que hace y sé que logrará dejarla como nueva, lo sé —trataba de creer en sus propias palabras, sin lograrlo del todo.

—Esfuércense por favor, no dejen que empeore —ahogó un sollozo—. Imagino que no vendrás a dormir y Kurogane tampoco, así que no te preocupes por Ámber, yo me quedaré con ella esta noche.

—Muchas gracias Tomoyo, de verdad —se sintió aliviado, pero el tono afligido de su voz no se iba.

—No tienes porqué. Manténganme al tanto de todo lo que ocurra con ella, por favor, de todo —enfatizó la última palabra. Se trataba de su mejor amiga, a la que no había visto en más de diez años.

—Cuenta con ello. Gracias por todo. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a fijar su atención en la cirugía de la castaña, pasaban de las nueve de la noche, pero afortunadamente Kurogane estaba por terminar. Y cuando lo hizo, alzó la mirada al cristal enorme que dejaba ver la cabina de observación, donde Fye esperaba, y le hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Esta simple señal fue un gran alivio para el rubio. Todo había salido a la perfección.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Cómo salió todo?

—Bien —puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió—. Pasarán unos cuantos meses antes de que su herida sane por completo, pero con algo de rehabilitación y buenos cuidados, recuperará el movimiento total de su pierna.

—¡Gracias! —estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo al ver su mirada tan dura, dándole a entender un _"Ni se te ocurra" _sin palabras—

—Supongo que te quedarás con ella hasta que despierte ¿No es así? —comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeña oficina.

El rubio asintió en silencio.

—Me lo imaginé —sonrió de lado y soltó un pesado y cansado suspiro—. Iré a tu casa con Tomoyo, supongo que nos quedaremos a cuidar de Ámber.

—Oh es verdad, Tomoyo habló mientras hacías la cirugía y me dijo lo mismo. Lamento mucho molestarlos, de verdad —se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Nos debes una grande —lo miró de reojo mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse—. De todas formas somos sus padrinos —dijo con su tono de siempre.

Por primera vez en mucho rato, el rubio sonrió al fin.

—Ya, no te hagas y admite que la quieres igual que yo —sonrió juguetonamente, a lo que el moreno se sorprendió un poco y con tal de no acabar con esos segundos de buen ánimo en él, le dio el gusto.

—Sí… —soltó en un pesado suspiro—. Lo admito —se encogió de hombros y tras darle unas no muy suaves palmadas en la espalda, se despidió de su amigo y colega.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Eran las seis de la mañana y aún seguía ahí, sentado a un lado de ella, mirándola dormir y asegurándose de que su corazón no dejara de latir. Era extraño decirlo de un cardiólogo, pero su temor más grande en este momento era un corazón, sí, el corazón de la mujer sobre esa cama.

Soltó un leve suspiro, no quería despertarla, aunque también ansiaba por verla despierta de una vez. Habían hablado con un neurólogo y les aseguró que estaba en perfecto estado y que sus heridas no afectarían para nada su cerebro, pero aún así quería verla despierta para sentirse seguro de que estará bien.

Miró por enésima vez en la madrugada, el monitor al que estaba conectada. Presión 120/80 mmHg, pulso a 80 latidos por segundo y treinta respiraciones por minuto. Todo en perfectas condiciones.

—_¿Cuándo irás a despertar? _—se preguntó en la mente.

Por primera vez, desde que había ingresado al hospital, posó su mirada sobre la castaña y la miró a ella, ya no sólo sus signos vitales, sino a _ella_. Recorrió con su mirada azulada todo el cuerpo de su ex novia.

Empezó por su cabello ¡Se lo había cortado hasta los hombros! , pero para él se veía igual de hermosa que hace diez años. Sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas: finas, delicadas y amables, aún estando dormida. Su cuerpo aún era pequeño, delgado y curvilíneo. Y sus ojos… aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus ojos otra vez.

De pronto se halló recargado en la pequeña baranda de la cama de hospital, con su mano extendida hacia ella, acariciando su mejilla con total dedicación y sintiendo de nuevo esa piel suave bajo sus dedos.

Sakura no había cambiado nada.

—Diez años… —susurró sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo, sino hasta que tenues rayos de sol que se colaban traviesamente entre las persianas, lo distrajeron un momento. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Volvió la mirada hacia la chica sobre la cama, con esa mascarilla de oxigeno cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Sabía que nadie vendría a visitarla, desde la mañana del día de ayer en que ocurrió el accidente, nadie la había reportado como desaparecida, ni la habían llamado a su teléfono móvil.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad al respecto ¿Por qué nadie la había buscado?

Soltó un leve suspiro, sustituido por un leve saltito al escuchar leves quejidos provenientes de la castaña.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Dio un último clic y con eso finalizó la compra de su boleto de avión hacia Japón. Desde que había aceptado ese trabajo en Estados Unidos, no había un solo año en que no fuera a casa con su familia para pasar las fiestas navideñas, o bien, lo que quedaba de su familia.

Miró el portarretrato que tenía sobre su escritorio, a un lado del monitor de su computadora; no pudo contener un suspiro lleno de tristeza, añoranza y nostalgia.

Ahí estaban los cuatro: una encantadora y hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, largo y de unos ojos azules tan hipnotizantes que cualquiera quedaba encantados con ellos. A su lado, abrazándola por la cintura, un apuesto hombre; alto, atractivo, de cabello corto oscuro, y poseedor de unos cálidos ojos marrones. Ambos abrazaban con cariño a dos pequeños niños idénticos uno al otro. Ambos niños rubios y ojiazules como su madre, pero con las mismas facciones que su padre.

Los cuatro derrochaban felicidad y pareciera que nada ni nadie arruinarían esa hermosa fantasía que habían vivido siempre. Llenos de felicidad, amor, paz, alegría… hasta que un catastrófico día faltó la hermosa y cálida mujer. Después… en un terrible accidente, faltó uno de los niños pequeños, aunque ya se había convertido en un hombre de bien, con familia y esposa.

Todo había cambiado tanto… de los cuatro sólo quedaban dos…

Y esa semana en especial era muy difícil para los últimos integrantes de la familia Flowright. En esa semana se conmemoraba la muerte de la madre de familia, que fue hace ya muchos años, y también el fallecimiento de uno de los gemelos.

El doctor no puedo evitar sentir una aguda punzada en su corazón. Le hacían tanta falta ellos dos. Siempre pensó que sus hijos se encargarían de enterarlos a él y a su esposa después de haber muerto, pero tristemente las cosas no surgieron tal como lo esperaba tuvo que vivir la horrible experiencia de presenciar la muerte, el funeral y el entierro de uno de sus hijos que vivía plenamente su juventud.

Eso fue un golpe bajo que le dio la vida, pues además se había llevado a la bella esposa de su hijo, en el mismo accidente; haciéndolo sentir que perdía también a una hija.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Decidió recargarse en su cómoda silla y también despejar su mente de tantos recuerdos tristes. Años atrás había sufrido profundas depresiones por sus pérdidas, pero decidió que ahora no sería lo mismo, además, aun tenía un hijo que a pesar de ser todo un adulto, lo necesitaba a él… necesitaba verlo firme para poder sentirse de igual manera, pues la muerte de su hermano fue devastadora.

Sonrió con tristeza y acarició la foto con lejana nostalgia.

Trató de no hundirse en la tristeza. Dentro de un mes vería a su hijo y podría pasar las fiestas navideñas con él, en familia.

Suspiró por enésima vez.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Despertó de su inconsciencia gracias a un pulsátil y agudo dolor en su pierna derecha, en su pecho y ¡En todo su cuerpo! Tuvo ganas de gritar, pero al parecer su garganta estaba totalmente seca. Y sus parpados ¡Por Dios! Cuánto le pesaban, ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos.

Trató de calmarse, ya había notado que su cuerpo le pesaba lo suficiente como para no hacer señal de vida alguna, así que ahora quería saber una cosa…

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Esa era la pregunta más recurrente en su mente, o al menos la más importante, pues también estaba el cómo había llegado ahí, qué había pasado y qué rayos era ese sonido tan insistente y agudo.

Por primera vez pudo moverse, aunque le costó un terrible estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, pero logró abrir sólo un poco sus ojos y girar lentamente la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde encontró respuesta a varias de sus preguntas, pues se encontró sobre una cama de sábanas blancas y esterilizadas, rodeada de instrumentos y aparatos cuyos nombres no conocía, además de un incómodo catéter insertado en el dorso de su mano derecha, por donde le administraba lo que parecía ser suero y medicamento, pues un par de bolsas con líquidos extraños colgaban bocabajo a un lado de su cama.

Así pues, no le fue difícil concluir que se encontraba en un hospital, y que el ruidito incómodo no era más que el constante repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales.

Quiso moverse de nuevo, pero todo su cuerpo dolía, en especial su pierna derecha. Le dolía y mucho. Quería gritar y gritar para que alguien calmase ese dolor, pero su garganta estaba seca y dolía también.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por girar de nuevo su cabeza, pero ahora hacia el lado contrario. Su visión era muy borrosa y a penas distinguía ciertos manchones que contrastaban como los pocos muebles que había en esa habitación totalmente blanca. Alzó un poco la mirada y alcanzó a distinguir a una persona, sin embargo no pudo reconocerlo en lo absoluto.

Pasó saliva lastimosamente y enfocó mejor su vista sin lograr un mejor resultado. La luz del sol que entraba a la habitación era algo lastimosa para sus ojos.

—¿Qué… pasó?—soltó en un susurro difícilmente audible, descubriendo que apenas y podía hablar.

El aludido, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un sofá revisando su expediente clínico, alzó la mirada como si enfrente de sí hubiese explotado una bomba.

¡Sakura había hablado!

De un momento a otro ya estaba parado a un lado de su cama, revisando sus signos vitales, escuchando su corazón con el estetoscopio y finalmente mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos como siempre, tan bellos, tan sensibles tan… ¿tristes? Eso le llamó mucho la atención, más que adolorida se veía triste.

—Sakura…—quería decirle tantas cosas que todas las palabras del mundo se le atoraron en la garganta—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —se contuvo de tomar su mano o acariciar su mejilla. Tal vez lo hizo mientras dormía, pero no ahora.

—Yo…—cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¿Qué pasó? —carraspeó un poco, apretando los puños, tratando de contener su dolor—.¿Dónde estoy? —comenzó a agitarse un poco, pues el dolor que sentía en su pierna iba en aumento.

—No te muevas —la detuvo de los hombros al ver que quería incorporarse un poco, aunque no fue difícil detenerla, estaba tan débil que el impulso de un dedo meñique hubiera sido suficiente para recostarla de nuevo contra la almohada.

La castaña dejó de moverse al ver que sólo se causaba más dolor.

—¿Qué…qué me pasó? —ahogó un quejido de sufrimiento. No se había dado cuenta de quién era su médico y tampoco observó su mirada de angustia verdadera al verla soltar lágrimas de dolor.

—Tranquila, estás en el hospital. Ayer en la mañana sufriste un accidente automovilístico y tuvimos que intervenirte quirúrgicamente. Por ahora estas débil y tal vez sea mejor que los detalles te los dé después, por ahora descansa y procura no moverte mucho —explicó con tranquilidad.

—¿Un… accidente? —se asustó—. ¿Qué me pasó? —soltó un leve quejido.

—Sufriste algunas fracturas —notó que entrecerraba los ojos con dolor, a penas y se veía el color verde en ellos—. Pero… insisto en que ahora descanses y más tarde hablaremos junto con el otro médico que te operó. Aún es muy temprano y los efectos de la anestesia parecen aun estar en tu sistema, así que…— se detuvo al ver que ella parpadeaba varias veces, como si tratara de enfocar mejor su vista—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se agachó un poco, tratando de estar al alcance de su vista.

—¿Quién… quién es usted? — inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

El rubio se congeló de pies a cabeza. Un extraño temor se apoderó de él.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

[N1]Se refiere a bata, guantes, cubrebocas y cosas por el estilo. Se utilizan para no ensuciar sus ropas clínicas. Todo es desechable, pero si tienen duda de cómo son, pueden buscar imágenes en internet, solo escriban: barreras desechables.

**Y ya saben, entre más reviews, publico más rápido :)**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Tsuki No Hana~°~**

**11/01/15**


	3. ¡¿Eres tú!

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**II**

_**"¡¿Eres tú?!"**_

* * *

El rubio se congeló de pies a cabeza. Un extraño temor se apoderó de él.

—Dime tu nombre completo, edad y color preferido.

—Sakura Kinomoto… 30 años y mi color preferido es el verde, no… azul —respondió segura de sus palabras, a excepción de lo último.

—_Respondió igual que cuando la conocí _—sonrió internamente—. _Incluso trastabilló con los colores. Exactamente igual que antes, pero entonces ¿Por qué no me reconoce…?_

—¿Y usted, doctor? —tenía una mueca de dolor aún marcada en su rostro, pero su ansiedad por saber le ganó.

—30 años, mi color preferido es el azul, aunque el verde también me gusta —respondió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, notando que la luz era incómoda y a ella le molestaba en los ojos.

—Pero… ¿Cuál es su nombre? —insistió, sin dejar de entrecerrar sus ojos.

—Fye D. Flowrigth —respondió al mismo tiempo que cerraba las persianas con un leve tirón.

—¡Fye! —exclamó un poco más alto de lo que su garganta le permitió, además de que esa incomoda mascarilla de oxigeno no ayudaba mucho.

El rubio se llenó de alivio y hasta tuvo que contener una risilla. Lo que él pensó, se trataba de amnesia, en realidad era la incómoda luz que no la había dejado reconocerlo.

La luz le había molestado tanto en los ojos, que no la dejó distinguir bien de quién se trataba, hasta ahora. Sin embargo el rubio si estaba muy cambiado, y ella no tardó en notarlo.

—¡¿En verdad eres tú?! —se agitó mucho, hasta logró quitarse la mascarilla.

—Sí —sonrió de lado y se le acercó al ver que intentaba incorporarse—. Tranquila… —le puso de nuevo el oxigeno—. Recuerda que no debes moverte mucho, tal vez aún tengas los efectos secundarios de la anestesia, pero si sigues moviéndote así, más tarde te dolerá mucho, así que reposa.

En todo momento no dejó de observarlo.

Ahora entendía por qué esa respuesta que dio sin su nombre le había resultado tan familiar. Así había respondido él cuando se conocieron de niños.

**_-Falsh back-_**

El timbre del descansó sonó y todos los niños de la primaria salieron corriendo de sus salones hacia al patio para jugar y almorzar.

Cierta niña castaña y de ojos verdes se acercó a un pequeño niño rubio que estaba sentado en una banca del patio, solo.

—¡Hola! —saludó enérgica, logrando sobresaltarlo un poco.

—Hola —respondió, ecuánime y sin mirarla del todo.

—¿Me puedo sentar contigo? ¿Por qué estas tan solito?—preguntó con su tierna vocecita.

—Sí… y no, no estoy solo —por primera vez la vio con atención—. Bueno, espero a mi hermano. Él fue al baño —respondió con un poco de nerviosismo, sin dejar de apretar sus pequeñas manitas sobre su regazo.

—Ya veo —comenzó a balancear sus pies, pues no alcanzaba a tocar el piso—. Y… —tomó aire—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? y ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? —preguntó con una rapidez que sorprendió al pequeño niño rubio.

—Yo… me llamo Fye, tengo 10 años y mi color favorito es el azul, aunque…—se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos por primera vez—. Creo que ahora es el verde —murmuró, diciéndolo con completa sinceridad.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—Tus ojos verdes son muy bonitos —confesó sin una pizca de vergüenza o timidez.

Él no pensaba en las niñas de una manera romántica, como cualquier niño normal a su edad, pero al ver a Sakura hubo una conexión especial, algo que le hizo pensar demasiado en esos ojos, esa sonrisa y en su tierna vocecita. Ella no era una niña como las demás, no, ella era diferente.

—¡Gracias! —respondió con algo de vergüenza, pero muy animosa.

Definitivamente quedó flechado y pensó: _"Ella será mi novia, cuando sea mayor, y tenga auto y dinero, la invitaré a salir. Sí, será mi novia" _pensó decidido, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Había pasado de un estado de ánimo neutro, a uno emocionado.

—Y… —siguió sonriendo—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —la miró fijamente, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas al hacerlo. Nunca había visto a una niña tan entusiasta o con una sonrisa tan cálida y tampoco con unos ojos tan grandes y hermosos. Nunca le había llamado la atención una niña, hasta el día de hoy.

—Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 10 años y me encanta el color verde. Aunque… el azul también es muy lindo, como el celeste de tus ojos. Es como el azul del cielo. Me gustan mucho —sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de balancear sus pies.

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

Su voz, un poco más grave de lo que recordaba, pero aun así muy amable, la sacó de sus recuerdos tan lejanos.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida.

—Te decía…—sonrió, divertido—. Que llamaré al otro médico que te operó y juntos te daremos los detalles de tu recuperación —sacó su teléfono móvil y mandó un mensaje a Kurogane—. No tardará en venir, mientras tanto revisaré tus suturas.

**_PoV of Sakura_**

Se puso un par de guantes y procedió a abrir mi bata en la parte superior, lo cual logró ponerme sumamente nerviosa. De pronto me puse tan rígida como una piedra. ¡¿Está a punto de hacer, lo que creo que va a hacer?!

—E-espera, ¿Qué haces? —no pude evitar tartamudear un poco. Pero después sentí cómo se me fue el aliento al ver un enorme y largo parche de gasas que empezaba desde la parte superior de mi esternón y terminaba entre mis pechos—. ¡¿Qué me hicieron?! ¡¿No sólo sufrí fracturas?! ¿¡Por qué…

—Sakura.

—¡¿Por qué tengo esto?!

—Sakura —insistió, tratando de tranquilizarme, lo cual logró sólo cuando puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros y me obligó a que lo mirara—. Antes que nada, tranquilízate un poco, y después… tal vez luzca muy feo, pero debo decirte que gracias a esta operación ya no sufrirás ningún padecimiento del corazón. Reemplacé la válvula que no quería funcionar bien desde que eras niña.

—¿Eso… se puede?

—Ahora sí, por eso mismo no dudé en hacerte la cirugía, además… si no la hacía corrías riesgo de fallecer ese mismo día.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Él seguía con sus manos sobre mis hombros y yo aún trataba de asimilar esta bomba de información. Era mucho para un solo día.

Miré de nuevo ese parche de gasas tan largo, y como él vio que me tranquilicé un poco decidió soltarme de los hombros y me miró, curioso y expectante a lo que fuera a decir a continuación, pero como no dije nada…

—¿…puedo…? —hizo el ademan de mover un poco los pliegues de mi bata de hospital, para poder revisarme de una vez.

—Oh, sí, adelante —tragué en seco y desvié la mirada cuando lo sentí tan cerca que incluso mis pulmones se llenaron con su fragancia tan inconfundible y masculina.

Aproximó sus manos enguantadas hacia mi pecho y abrió un poco el cruce de telas, descubriendo sólo lo necesario: hasta un poco más abajo del nacimiento de mis senos. Esto me puso de piedra nuevamente.

Alcé la mirada sólo un segundo, el mismo tiempo que tardé en desviarla de nuevo. Aunque noté algo extraño… tragó en seco y su mandíbula se tensó mucho.

—Sólo revisaré que todo vaya en orden y que no haya riesgo de infección o cualquier otra cosa —informó, yo creo que más que nada para romper ese silencio tan pesado.

Mis ojos se clavaron en algún punto indefinido de la habitación, no quería ver lo que él estaba por destapar. Me aterran lo hospitales, y obviamente me aterran las heridas feas.

—Puedes ver.

Pegué un pequeño bote al escuchar su voz y lo miré a los ojos, notando cómo sonreía suavemente.

—No pasé cuarenta minutos suturando delicadamente, procurando que no quede cicatriz, como para que luego vengas a decirme que no quieres ver mi obra de arte.

Me lo dijo en un exagerado tono de broma. No pude evitar reírme un poco mientras me transportaba unos momentos al pasado. Y fue ahí cuando dirigí mi vista a la horripilante y gran cicatriz sobre mi pecho, descubriendo que no era ni horripilante o enorme, sólo era una cicatriz.

—Vaya, pensé que se vería peor…

—Gracias, supongo —rio un poco avergonzado y en tono modesto.

—Gracias a ti —le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, aliviada al ver que no era lo que creía.

El ambiente se volvió tenso nuevamente mientras me revisaba con cuidado. Sus cejas se fruncían un poco en su entrecejo, demostrando lo concentrado que estaba. Yo simplemente no podía quitar la vista de su expresión tan será y profesional. Después vi que tomaba una especie de pomada y empezaba a aplicarla por toda mi cicatriz. Lo admito, al principio me dieron ñáñaras sentir cómo me tocaba, y no, no me dolía en lo absoluto.

Empezó desde la parte más superior, hasta llegar a la piel entre mis senos, los cuales fueron rozados muy suave y casi imperceptiblemente con su mano, pero eso fue suficiente para que yo pegara un bote.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, muy avergonzada—. Es que… tus manos están frías —desvié la mirada.

¡Qué excusa más tonta he dado! Sus manos estaban en lo absoluto frías… por Dios, no puede ser que reaccione así con un leve roce. Lo miré un microsegundo a los ojos y noté cierta diversión en ellos. Sí, lo sabía… él sabía la verdadera razón de mi pequeño susto.

—Discúlpame, y… no te preocupes —supo disimular su nerviosismo, aunque sus mejillas no ayudaron mucho, pues estaban por completo ruborizadas y eso fue algo que me ayudó a no sentirme tan tonta en frente de él, pues al parecer también estaba incómodo—. Listo —puso unas nuevas gasas y acomodó mi bata correctamente. Pero mientras lo hacía, clavé mis ojos en el bordado de su blanca e inmaculada bata de médico. ¿Dice lo que creo que dice?

—"Dr. Fye D. Flowright. Cirujano cardiotorácico" —aludí con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Vaya… lo lograste. Te felicito —fui sincera.

—Gracias —me miró un segundo y sonrió de una manera extraña que no supe cómo interpretar—. ¿Cómo sientes tu pierna? ¿Duele?

Asentí.

—No ha dejado de doler —hice el ademán de querer quitar las sabanas para poder ver, pero él me lo impidió.

—Dejémoslo así, al menos hasta que tu cirujano ortopédico llegue ¿Te parece?

—¿Por qué? —lo miré, desconcertada.

Ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada durante unos segundos. Lo conozco lo suficiente para entender ese silencio y esa mirada que decía más de mil palabras. El siempre había sido así: pocas palabras salían de su boca, pero miles de oraciones se desbordaban de sus ojos.

—¿Tan horrible quedó mi pierna? —pregunté con temor, insistiendo en el tema.

—Esperemos a que llegue el médico.

—Tú eres médico.

—Sí, pero no el indicado.

—De todas formas eres médico.

—Sí, pero no fui quien te operó la pierna y las costillas.

—¿Costillas? —puse una mano sobre mi pecho, sintiendo el dolor al instante—. Oh por Dios. Fye ¡Dime qué más me pasó en ese accidente! —exigí—. ¿Qué te falta por decirme? —mi tono sonó lleno de sarcasmo e ironía—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Ahora me vas a decir que tengo cáncer, o tal vez me extirparon un órgano por accidente o, o… —guardé silencio al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro.

Alcé la mirada y entre todas mis lágrimas pude ver esos profundos ojos azules que me hacían tranquilizar un poco. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… no estoy para nada tranquila. Comencé a llorar con mucha fuerza, seguro él pensaría que soy patética y ridícula. Me cubrí el rostro por la vergüenza, sin poder dejar de llorar.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Escuché que preguntó, sin quitar su mano de mi hombro.

En ese momento mi mundo se vino más abajo, pues me recordó que estoy sola en el mundo, sola…

—No…

—¿Estás segura? —acercó un banquito y se sentó al lado de la cama—. Sería mejor que alguien viniera. Quise contactar a tus padres, pero el número que yo tengo dejó de existir hace años ¿Cambiaron la línea?

No pude contestar a pesar de notar su preocupación hacia mí.

—Sakura ¿Estás bien? —se extrañó mucho y un tanto preocupado tomó mi barbilla y la alzó para poder verme a los ojos. Grande fue su asombro cuando me vio cubierta de lágrimas silenciosas que ya habían mojado por completo mis mejillas y hasta parte de la fea bata de hospital que llevo puesta.

—No puedes llamar a nadie, no puedes.

—¿Ocurrió algo entre tú y tu familia?

—Mis padres y mi hermano fallecieron hace seis años… en un accidente aéreo.

**_PoV of fye_**

No puedo… simplemente no puedo creerlo. ¿La familia Kinomoto falleció? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Y ¡¿Cómo es que no lo supe antes?!

Casi sentí como si un balde de agua helada me hubiera caído encima.

Palidecí un instante, poniéndome de pie y casi soltando exclamaciones llenas de amarga sorpresa. Me giré de nuevo hacia Sakura y la noté algo sorprendida por mi reacción; me miró y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

—Lo siento tanto… de verdad lo siento —tomé sus dos manos con fuerza reconfortante, acariciándolas mientras las apretaba—. En ese caso… no te preocupes por nada, yo estaré contigo.

Dije en un impulso. No lo pensé, sólo lo sentí.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaron ante mis palabras, resaltaron mucho sobre sus marcadas ojeras.

—A menos que quieras que llame a tu novio.

Ouch, creo que fue un golpe bajo para ella, pero esto si lo dije sin pensar en las consecuencias, sólo quiero saber si tiene novio o si está casada, aunque lo dudo si todavía lleva el anillo que le obsequié.

—No tengo.

—Entonces me quedo contigo.

No pude evitar sonreír como lo haría un niño frente a un enorme obsequio.

—No es necesario —sonrió con algo de incomodidad—. No quiero causarte más problemas.

—No me has causado ninguno.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, mientras que yo simplemente no podía apartar mi vista de ella.

¡Cuánto la había extrañado!

En ese momento mi teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Kurogane:

"Voy para el hospital, el tráfico está terrible"

No me importa, eso sólo quiere decir que pasaré más tiempo a solas con ella. Además aún es muy temprano, no pasan de las siete de la mañana.

—¿Estás cansada? —dejé mi teléfono sobre la mesita, al lado de la cama.

—No mucho ¿Por qué?

Miente, lo sé y la conozco bien a pesar del tiempo que hemos permanecido distanciados.

Lo que noté fue que no dejaba de ver su pierna. Afortunadamente estaba cubierta por las sábanas, así que no podía ver aquella fea herida. Estaba nerviosa, así que tendré que ingeniármelas para distraerla un poco, al menos hasta que Kurogane llegue y le explique su estado.

—El médico tardará en llegar, así que tenemos un buen rato para platicar y actualizarnos. Tenemos diez años sin vernos —me encogí de hombros—. Imagino que has de tener mucho qué contarme —sonreí con tristeza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ella, o eso creo.

—Me parece buena idea —sonrió—. Pero… ¿Está todo en orden?

—Sí, es sólo que no me hago a la idea de que tus padres… y Touya…—suspiré, no podía decirlo—. Debió ser muy difícil para ti…

—Lo fue.

—Doctor Flowright —se asomó una enfermera, traía un expediente en mano—. Disculpe que lo moleste, pero el pequeño Harry tuvo un descenso en su presión arterial —me extendió el expediente y continuó explicando mientras lo leía—. Le administramos medicamento, pero no presenta mejorías —explicó con pesar—. ¿Cómo quiere que procedamos?

—Esto no es bueno Camille —solté un pesado suspiro—. Iré a verlo en un instante —le devolví el expediente.

—Me retiro, con permiso —le sonrió amigablemente a Sakura y salió.

—Iré a revisarlo, no tardo en volver ¿Sí?

Me puse de pie y sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar de mí o del pasado de ambos y mucho menos lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante… la besé. Bueno, fue un beso muy fugaz.

Claro, fue un beso tierno y protector sobre su frente. El contacto fue a penas una caricia suave, pero lo suficiente como lograr sonrojarla un poco, tal como hace diez años…

Y sin decirle nada más, salí para ver a Harry.

**_PoV of Narrador._**

Durante esos veinte minutos que estuvo sola, tuvo la tentación de levantar las sábanas y ver su pierna, pero se detuvo. Fye la conocía bien y si le dijo que no lo hiciera… era por algo.

Mejor decidió enfocar sus pensamientos en algo mucho más importante, y eso era nada más y nada menos que el apuesto médico que recién salió de la habitación.

No podía creer cuánto había cambiado en esos diez años… y no para mal, sino todo lo contrario. ¡Era increíble que pudiera verse aún más apuesto que antes!

Su mente fue asaltada por ese par de ojos azules. Esos sí que no habían cambiado nada, seguían teniendo ese brillo pícaro que le daba tanta jovialidad.

Pero lo que le provocó un salto al corazón fue ver que se había dejado la barba, muy corta y bien cuidada, incluso llegó a pensar que le sentaba muy bien a pesar de que ella nunca fue admiradora de los hombres con vello en el rostro. Sin embargo, a él le venía muy bien ese look. Lo hacía ver serio, intenso, sexy… Y ni qué decir de su cuerpo: estaba un poco más alto, su espalda era más ancha, sus facciones eran por completo de un adulto joven y sus músculos alcanzaban a notarse un poco aún con la bata blanca puesta. Nada grotesco ni mucho menos voluptuoso. Simplemente muy atlético y guapo.

Resumiéndolo en dos palabras: Apuesto y sexy.

¡Uff!

De pronto sintió mucho calor en la habitación.

—_¡No! Debes calmarte Sakura. Recuerda lo que te hizo, recuerda lo mal que te trató _—se repetía una y otra vez y es que su último encuentro con él le volvió a la mente:

**_-FLASH BACK-_**

—¡No! —intentó detenerlo del brazo cuando lo vio levantarse bruscamente del sillón para irse contra el joven—. ¡Fye, basta!

Le gritó, justo en el momento en que asestó un seguro golpe en la cara del castaño, quien no se vio advertido en ningún momento, pues no se esperaba esa reacción de un extraño para él.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —reclamó el castaño, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y ahora utilizaba ambas manos para detener la hemorragia de su labio roto y también su nariz, pues el golpe había sido en la mitad de su cara.

Una ira incontenible recorría al rubio por dentro, y estuvo a punto de echársele encima y molerlo a golpes. El otro no esperó un segundo más y se puso en posición de pelea, en una extraña pose de artes marciales chinas.

—Quítate —le espetó.

—No.

—Muévete.

—No lo haré.

Su ira incrementó al verla defender a su amante.

—Si no te mueves, yo… —fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Maldición, Fye! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —levantó la mirada en un brusco movimiento y lo encaró con ira, apretando puños y dientes.

**_-FIN FLASH BACK-_**

—Siento como si se tratara de otra persona…—apretó las sábanas bajo sus manos. Definitivamente no quería pensar más en esa última vez que vio al rubio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó al verlo llegar.

—Sí, estabilizamos a Harry, estará bien —sonrió un poco y se sentó en el mismo banquito de antes—. ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó al ver que apretaba las sábanas bajo sus manos.

—Sí —soltó en un suspiro muy pesado.

Fye no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie y presionó un par de botones de la pequeña máquina que se encargaba de administrar los medicamentos cada cierto tiempo.

—No le digas a nadie que hice esto —la miró cómplicemente.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Aumenté tu dosis de analgésicos.

—Gracias…

—Bien, ahora… ¿En qué nos quedamos? —se sentó de nuevo, acercando todo lo posible el banquito a la cama.

—No lo recuerdo.

—En ese caso… cuéntame sobre ti, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años?

Su expresión se tornó un tanto extraña, como si le doliera demasiado el sólo recordar, mas sin embargo habló.

Le explicó que cuando recién se graduó de la universidad, estuvo viajando a muchos países donde aprendió más sobre el arte. Todo había estado yendo bien en su vida, finalmente se había instalado en un pequeño y acogedor departamento en China, donde consiguió un buen trabajo, pintando galerías enormes en los museos, decorando sus paredes con hermosos paisajes que tardaron casi dos años en terminarse.

Al llegar a este punto su mirada se perdió en algún lugar inespecífico de la habitación.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó curioso e impresionado.

Ella continuó, explicando que su familia quería ir a ver sus obras de arte, pero fue ahí donde tuvieron el fatídico accidente.

Le platicó que después de ese suceso tan catastrófico, su vida dio un giro impresionante y emprendió el viaje a muchos países más, procurando no quedarse más de un año en cada lugar. Era algo así como una "nómada"

—Entonces has conocido muchos lugares. Ha de haber sido una experiencia increíble —se asombró, ignorando el hecho de que estaba tan mal psicológicamente que no podía permanecer en un mismo sitio, mucho menos socializar y ser capaz de mantener una relación afectuosa.

—No puedo negar que lo fue —asintió satisfecha—. Y eso ha sido mi vida todos estos años —se encogió de hombros, sin poder quitar esa expresión de amargo recuerdo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en Londres? —preguntó un tanto impaciente. Si sólo duraba un año en cada país… quería saber cuánto tiempo le quedaría por compartir.

—Tuve que romper mi regla —sonrió un poquito divertida—. Tengo ya un año y meses viviendo aquí. El trabajo que tengo me ha gustado mucho, pero dentro de seis meses volveré a viajar. En China me ofrecieron hacerme cargo del nuevo observatorio. Ahí pintaré las galaxias y constelaciones —sonrió suavemente.

—¿Y por qué viniste a Londres? Acaso… ¿Trabajas en el Museo Británico? —se sorprendió al pensar en ello.

—No. A decir verdad, venir a Londres no estaba entre mis planes —se encogió de hombros—. Pero cuando estuve en Irlanda, un gran amigo me llamó para hacerme una buena oferta de trabajo en la universidad de Londres y acepté. Sólo que ahora mismo todos están de vacaciones y yo me dirigía a los jardines Kensington para hacer unas pinturas, pero… ocurrió el accidente y mis planes se estropearon.

—Vaya… sigues siendo un alma libre, como siempre —sonrió fascinado con todo lo que ha contado.

Ella sonrió con algo de timidez.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno…—soltó un pesado suspiro y se acomodó en su banquito—. Mi vida se resume en estudios, trabajo y más trabajo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y ya es todo? — enarcó una ceja— No me digas que te convertiste en un amargado, porque no me la creo —se cruzó de brazos, haciéndolo reír—. Cuéntame cómo llegaste a Londres —sonrió.

—Bueno… tengo casi nueve años aquí —se encogió de hombros.

Le platicó que terminando la universidad en Japón, llegó a Londres para hacer su internado en ese mismo hospital que es muy reconocido por tener muy buen plan de enseñanza, especialmente en el programa de cirugía. Al terminar su internado se convirtió en residente y poco a poco se fue especializando hasta llegar a ser un cirujano titular. Después pasó a ser jefe del departamento de cardiología.

Explicó todo de una manera tan simple que parecía que hablaba de cursar el kindergarten.

Sakura estaba asombrada. Sí que tenía razón cuando decía que su vida eran estudios y trabajo.

—Wow… es sorprendente. Me alegra mucho que hayas llegado a tanto —sintió admiración hacia el rubio, pero aún así, una pequeña sombra del pasado le impedía sentirse completamente a gusto con él a su lado.

—No es para tanto —sonrió modestamente—. La profesión no siempre es muy reconfortante —su mirada entristeció—. Nadie nos dice durante la carrera, que serán más las vidas perdidas que las que uno puede salvar… eso sólo se entiende hasta que uno experimenta tantas muertes —recargó la barbilla en la palma de su mano y el codo sobre la mesita.

—Pero…—dijo de pronto, captando su atención—. …Gracias a ti hoy estoy viva y jamás volveré a preocuparme por mi enfermedad. Eso es algo que no tengo cómo pagarte, de verdad —lo miró profundamente.

El rubio no supo qué decir. Tenía muchas emociones acumuladas en su pecho, así que sólo atinó a sonreírle como agradecimiento. En ese momento muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, y una de ellas era el hecho de que ya había cumplido el objetivo que se plantó desde que decidió estudiar medicina.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro durante unos segundos hasta que…

—Buenos días —una voz grave y con tono gruñón saludó al entrar a la habitación.

La castaña se quedó casi congelada al verlo. ¡Estaba igual que hace diez años! Había cambiado muy poco, sólo estaba un poco más alto.

—¡Kurogane!

Con su expresión de alegría logró sacarle una sonrisa al moreno.

—Cuánto tiempo, Sakura —caminó al pie de la cama y tomó el expediente.

—No me digas que… —miró al rubio y éste asintió en muda afirmación—. ¡¿Tú eres mi otro doctor?! —no podía salir de su asombro.

—Así es —sonrió—. Y por lo que veo te sigue gustando meterte en líos ¿verdad? —sonrió socarronamente, caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Fye sentado.

La ojiverde suspiró con pesar.

—No estoy en posición de contradecirte —rio un poquito.

—Mmm… sentido del humor: _intacto_, esa es buena señal —sonrió ladinamente—. Ahora dime cómo te sientes.

—Bien, sólo algo cansada; pero… mi pierna, me ha dolido todo el día y Fye no ha querido explicarme lo que sucedió.

El moreno dirigió la vista hasta toparse con los azules y preocupados ojos del rubio.

—Verás, Sakura… debido al impacto contra el otro coche, sufriste múltiples fracturas. Las de tus costillas sanarán pronto, pero el asunto en tu pierna fue más grave. Sufriste de fractura expuesta de fémur. Tuve que acomodarlo de nuevo en su sitio —explicó tranquilamente—. Y tuvimos que hacer una cirugía llamada "reducción abierta y fijación externa"

—No me gusta lo que estoy escuchando —por primera vez puso una mano suavemente sobre su muslo derecho y se asustó—. ¿Puedo… puedo ver? —arrugó la sábana bajo sus manos.

Kurogane asintió, pero fue él quien levantó las mantas, después de haberse puesto un par de guantes y de haber acercado una mesita con el material necesario para hacer una curación.

—Tal vez te impresione lo que estás por ver, pero tómalo con calma —la preparó para lo siguiente: retiró parte de la sábana y levantó su bata un poco.

Sakura sintió que la sangre escapaba de sus venas.

—¿Qué… qué hace un pedazo de metal pegado a mi pierna? —se asustó mucho, hasta palideció.

—Tranquila, recuerda que no debes exaltarte —la tranquilizó el rubio, tomando su mano y sintiendo cómo ella la apretaba con fuerza.

—El metal que vez es un fijador externo, te ayudará a sanar más rápido.

—¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo? —estaba más pálida que un fantasma.

—Te lo retiraremos dentro de cuatro o seis meses.

Ella tragó en seco.

—¿Tanto? —se asustó y miró al rubio—. No puedo estar así tanto tiempo, mi trabajo… ¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo? —miró a ambos en busca de respuestas, comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Me temo que deberás incapacitarte durante ese tiempo —comenzó a curar las pequeñas incisiones—. Si te duele no dudes en detenerme ¿Sí?

Ella asintió y se tumbó por completo en la cama, no quería ver más ese feo metal.

— Otra cosa importante —dijo de pronto el moreno—. No sé cómo sea el lugar donde vives, pero las escaleras quedan prohibidas de ahora en adelante. Al menos hasta que sanes por completo.

—Tendré que cambiar de departamento… —murmuró, cansada, desesperada y frustrada—. Pediré una incapacidad en la universidad, tengo que hablar con Eriol —buscó su teléfono móvil y lo encontró a un lado de su cama—. ¡Excelente!—ironizó—. Sin batería —bufó, molesta para después soltar un leve quejido.

—Lo siento, estoy tratando de ser muy cuidadoso —dijo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Está bien —se mordió el labio inferior, de verdad dolía, y mucho.

De pronto sintió un leve apretón en su mano izquierda. Guio su mirada y se encontró con una pálida mano apretando firmemente la suya, y cuando alzó la mirada se topó con esos ojos que tantas veces le hicieron sentir mariposas en el estómago. Extrañamente ahora no le produjeron ningún sentimiento parecido…

—No te preocupes por nada, ahora sólo debes enfocarte en sanar completamente —le sonrió con suavidad—. Y afortunadamente, quien llevó tu operación de fémur fue el segundo mejor doctor del hospital, así que recuperarás la movilidad al cien por ciento y harás tu vida normal.

—¿"Segundo mejor doctor"? —carraspeó, frunciéndole el ceño a su colega.

—Obviamente, yo soy el primero —alzó ambas cejas, acentuando su actitud presuntiva.

—Presumido, arrogante e idiota —suspiró—. Eres un caso perdido.

La risilla cantarina de Sakura inundó el lugar.

—Veo que siguen llevándose tan bien como siempre —suspiró, tornándose nostálgica de pronto—. Los extrañé mucho.

Ambos sonrieron, no hacía falta decir nada, con ese gesto lo dijeron todo.

—¡Kurogane! —exclamó de la nada.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó, y por poco le hace daño en su pierna.

—¡¿Cómo está Tomoyo!? Tengo tanto de no hablar con ella. Perdí su número telefónico y…—miró a los dos hombres, desconcertada por sus caras de enfado, en ambos—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó inocentemente, dejando de lado lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—Ocurre que… ¡Nos vas a venir causando un infarto! —espetó, molesto.

—Tiene razón —murmuró el rubio, apoyando a su colega.

—Lo siento, es que… me emocioné y…—estaba muy apenada.

—No te preocupes. Además… ella está muy bien, aunque algo ansiosa por verte, pero está un poco ocupada, así que tal vez venga más tarde —vio de reojo a su amiga y notó lo feliz que se puso.

Un sonidito agudo y muy cómico resonó en la habitación, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Sakura miró de inmediato el celular que estaba sobre la mesita y alcanzó a leer un nombre sobre la pantalla.

—¿Es ella? —cuestionó Kurogane, con una sonrisa cómica al ver que el rubio no tardó ni un segundo en cogerlo.

—Sí —sonrió ampliamente—. Discúlpenme un momento, ahora vuelvo —se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, contestando a medio camino—. ¡Hola cariño! ¿Me extrañaste?

Fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar, pues ya había salido hacia el pasillo.

—_¿Quién será "Ámber"?_ —esa pregunta taladraba su mente con tal insistencia que su cabeza comenzó a doler.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió el moreno al terminar de curarla y ver su expresión que parecía más bien un mohín.

—Sí, todo bien.

—Veo que se están llevando bien —comentó de pronto—. ¿Arreglaron ya sus diferencias? —preguntó al terminar de guardar todo lo que usó y quitándose los guantes.

—¿Eh? —salió de sus pensamientos—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Al motivo por el cual dejaron de dirigirse la palabra hace más de diez años ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? —alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo… por desgracia lo recuerdo muy bien—bajó la mirada—. No hemos tocado el tema, creo que ambos aún estamos dentro del shock por habernos reencontrado…

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, reflexionando.

—No tengo por qué meterme en esto, pero… tienes que saber algo importante y no lo voy a repetir nunca, así que escúchame bien: uno de los motivos por los cuales Fye estudió medicina fuiste tú. Por eso mismo eligió esta especialidad. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar una cura para tu enfermedad, así que ayer cumplió su principal objetivo médico: curarte.

—¿Qué…? —se congeló—. ¿Por eso decidió estudiar esto?

—En un principió optó por entrar a la universidad de arte, como tú, pero pensó que poco podría ayudarte si hacía eso —se puso de pie y suspiró—. Se supone que no deberías saberlo, ya sabes cómo es él —bufó—. Nunca quiso que te sintieras culpable o responsable de que no hay estudiado artes.

—Si me lo hubiera dicho antes… tal vez las cosas ahora serían diferentes… —un conocido escozor se hizo presente en sus orbes.

—Sí. Tal vez ahora no estarías aquí porque no lo habrías dejado estudiar medicina sólo por ti.

Esas palabras se quedaron muy grabadas en su mente.

—Tienes razón —se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y asintió suavemente.

—Cuidado —le advirtió al ver que se había limpiado las lágrimas, usando la mano que tenía el catéter en su dorso—. ¿Duele?

—Un poco —admitió al sentir un leve ardor.

—Permíteme acomodarlo —tomó su mano con suavidad y adaptó la dirección de la aguja, pero al tener esa pequeña mano entre las suyas, pudo sentir una textura irregular en la piel de la muñeca, por dentro.

Frunció un poco el ceño y sin darle tiempo a que sospechara algo, giró su mano hasta toparse con unas finas líneas bien marcadas, contrastando con el pálido color de su piel blanca. Al parecer eran viejas cicatrices de un _intento fallido. _

Sus ojos rubíes se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, nunca se lo hubiera esperado de ella, nunca de ella…

Sakura se vio descubierta y un profundo hueco se formó en su estómago. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella? ¿La juzgaría? ¿Le diría a Fye?

Éstas y más ideas pasaban por su mente hasta que escuchó un suspiro por parte de su viejo amigo, quien afortunadamente no le dijo nada, sólo volvió a acomodar su mano en su lugar, pero no dejaba de observarla fijamente, con su característico ceño fruncido.

—Él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano —dijo de pronto, en un tono algo indescifrable.

—Lo sé —se encogió sobre sí misma. Si pudiera, ya habría flexionado sus rodillas hasta el pecho, para poder ocultar la cara detrás de sus piernas.

—No entiendo los motivos que pudiste haber tenido, pero no lo vuelvas a intentar, o yo mismo me encargaré de que logres tu objetivo —espetó, con su ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

Los ojos vacíos de la castaña se empañaron en lágrimas. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Escuchó un pesado suspiro por parte de él y lo siguiente que supo fue que una mano pesada revolvía sus cabellos, dejándolos más despeinados (Si es que era posible)

Sus enormes y tristes ojos verdes se alzaron hasta toparse con una expresión cálida y hasta un poco dolida.

—Lo siento, no quise ser rudo, pero… —desvió la mirada—. Hay gente que te quiere y no soportaría una pérdida de ese tamaño —volvió a mirarla—. Incluyéndome… además, nuestro amigo no sobreviviría a ello —frunció un poco más el entrecejo al recordar cómo se había puesto Fye al verla llegar en ambulancia.

—Gracias… Kurogane —se enjugó las lágrimas. No quería llorar más.

Estaba cansada física y mentalmente. Sólo quería dormir, pero una insistente cuestión tintineaba en su mente, produciéndole dolor de cabeza. ¿Quién era esa tal Ámber? ¿La esposa de Fye?

—_Pero no tiene sortija de matrimonio…_—pensó—. _Aunque… puede que sólo sean pareja _—suspiró con fastidio y más se preocupó al pensar en que Kurogane podría comentarle lo de sus cicatrices…

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Papi! —soltó la mano de su _tía _y corrió hacia su padre.

Sus pasitos resonaron en ese pasillo del hospital y dejaron de hacerlo cuando su progenitor la atrapó entre sus brazos y la levantó hasta besar con mucho cariño su mejilla.

—Hola mi pequeña ¿Te portaste bien con tía Tomoyo?

—¡Sí!

El rubio la miró con dudosa expresión, sin bajarla de sus brazos.

—¡Papá! —le reprochó—. Si me porté bien —comenzó a reír, tratando de no hacer mucho escándalo, pues sabía que estaban en un hospital.

—Tu hija es todo un ángel —dio un par de pasos y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso ya lo sé, sólo quería molestarla —se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una palmadita en su hombro como reproche de parte de la pequeña, cuya risita se dejó escuchar una vez más—. Qué bueno que llamaron.

—Le dije a Ámber que lo hiciera. Hubiéramos llegado directamente, pero no sé en qué habitación está Sakura —mencionó, algo ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su amiga.

—No… está bien que hayan hablado —repitió en un tono extraño, que sólo por su gran perspicacia, Tomoyo logró descifrar el significado tras esas palabras.

—Sakura aún no lo sabe, ¿Verdad? —preguntó seriamente, refiriéndose a Ámber.

—No…

La pequeña, que estaba en medio de ambos, entendió parte de la conversación, pues a pesar de sus cortos ocho años, es muy intuitiva. Igual que su padre…

—¿Se lo dirás?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

—¿Puedo ver a Sakura en estos momentos? ¿Se encuentra despierta ya? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿No se siente mal? —lo sepultó en éstas y más preguntas.

Padre e hija se miraron mutuamente, con una sonrisilla juguetona ante el típico carácter de la joven mujer.

—Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma —le sonrió—. En este momento Kurogane está con ella y según lo que mencionó: está ansiosa por verte. Está en el cuarto piso, habitación 419 —soltó un bostezo que no logró contener más tiempo.

—¡Iré a verla! —exclamó, feliz—. Pero antes… —pellizcó la mejilla de su amigo—. Estás muy pálido, deberías descansar un poco —le recomendó.

—Lo haré —sonrió mientras se tallaba un ojo y bajaba a Ámber.

—¿Te quedas con tu papi, cariño?

—Sí, tía —le sonrió con cariño.

—Bien —acarició la barbilla de la pequeña—. Nos vemos al ratito.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó con apuro al elevador.

Fye y Ámber la miraron hasta que se perdió entre los pasillos.

—¿Quién es Sakura? —preguntó de pronto.

Fye parpadeó desconcertado y bajó la mirada hasta toparse con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Se quedó pensativo, buscando las palabras correctas para decirle quién era Sakura en realidad.

—Anoche tía Tomoyo estuvo llorando mucho por ella, hasta que tío Kurogane llegó y la consoló —puso una expresión triste—. ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Es tu paciente? —lo miró desde su pequeña estatura, llegándole a penas a la cadera a su padre.

—Lo que pasa es que Sakura y tía Tomoyo son amigas desde que eran niñas tan pequeñas como tú. Ella tuvo un accidente y está aquí en el hospital. Es paciente de tu tío y mía también —explicó con detalle, omitiendo su relación con ella.

—Y… ¿Puedo conocerla?

La observó con pensativa expresión en sus ojos hasta que se animó a responder.

—Sí, la vas a conocer —trató de sonreírle, pero sólo pareció una mueca extraña en su lugar—. ¿También tienes sueño? —se puso de cuclillas, de modo que su pantalón clínico oscuro se estirara sobre sus muslos de atleta, hasta quedar a la altura de su hija. Acomodó un par de cabellos rubios detrás de su oreja, mirándola con ternura.

—Mmm…—puso un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensando en la respuesta—. No —sonrió—. ¡Tengo una idea! vamos a visitar a Harry ¿Sí? —lo miró directamente, con esos ojos cuan grandes eran, poniendo su carita más tierna para convencerlo.

—Está bien —accedió a la vez que se ponía de pie y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza—. Vamos a verlo —le sonrió con algo de diversión, pues su carita decía todo lo contrario: se moría de sueño, al parecer se levantó muy temprano para ir a verlo.

Fueron a su habitación pero el pequeño estaba dormido, sólo se encontraba su madre con él, cuya expresión se llenó de alegría al ver que Ámber había ido a visitar a su hijo.

—Muchas gracias por venir, eres una niña muy dulce —le dijo al acariciar su mejilla.

—Gracias —sonrió con timidez—.Quería jugar un rato con Harry, pero… ¡Vendré más tarde! ¿Puedo, papi? —tornó sus ojos hacia a un lado de la cama, donde estaba su padre revisando los signos vitales del pequeño.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió.

—Aquí te esperaremos —sonrió la joven mujer, amable y cariñosa como siempre.

Salieron de visitar a Harry y ambos se encontraron en el pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, el rubio no sabía qué hacer y Ámber sólo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, sonriente y esperándolo. Fye temía ir con Sakura, estando Ámber con él y no es que le diera vergüenza admitir que era su hija ¡En lo absoluto! Pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella.

—_Aunque… no somos nada. Ella lo dejó muy claro hace diez años _—suspiró.

—Papá.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó dentro de un bostezo, arrastrando las palabras.

El rubio sonrió y tuvo una gran idea.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Un timbre se hizo notar en la habitación.

—Un mensaje de Fye —murmuró el moreno, justo antes de salir de la habitación para dejar que Sakura y Tomoyo disfrutasen su emocional reencuentro. De sólo recordar el grito que soltaron ambas al verse… le daban ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

—¿Qué te dice? —preguntó Tomoyo, curiosa.

—_"__Estaré en el cuarto de descanso con Ámber. Por favor cuida de Sakura durante un rato ¿Sí? Gracias…" _—citó en voz alta y después bufó con molestia—. Éste ya se cree mi jefe rodó los ojos.

Tomoyo soltó una risilla divertida, pero se detuvo al notar despistadamente cómo la expresión de Sakura era algo pensativa, hasta se veía molesta.

—_¿Será por lo que dijo Kurogane? O tal vez ella piensa que…_— soltó otra risilla—._ Sí, ha de ser eso…_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Se quitó la bata, quedando sólo con su uniforme clínico azul marino, compuesto de su filipina y pantalón, tan cómodos como un pijama. No lo pensó dos veces para retirarse los zapatos y echarse sobre la cama inferior de una de las literas que había en ese cuarto.

Ámber lo imitó y se acostó a su lado, pero Fye la arrastró hasta capturarla entre sus brazos y hacerle algo de cosquillas para después abrazarla con mucho cariño.

La pequeña ojiazul no tardó en ceder ante el sueño. Bien merecido se tenía ese descanso después de haber estado un par de días enferma de gripe. Hasta su abuelo se había preocupado por ella. ¡Es verdad! Aún no le decía a su padre la enorme sorpresa de que Sakura estaba ahí. Bueno… podría hacerlo más tarde, ahora lo único que quería era dormir una merecida siesta con su hija.

Una aguda y suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, y dirigiendo su vista un poco hacia abajo: entre su brazo y su pecho, vio el tierno rostro de su pequeña que estaba por caer rendida al sueño.

—Papi…—murmuró, adormilada y acurrucándose lo más cerca posible de él.

—¿Sí, cariño? —la envolvió mejor con sus brazos, sintiendo lo pequeña que era todavía.

—Te extrañé… mucho, mucho —frotó su mejilla contra el brazo de su padre, sintiendo el calor que le brindaba.

La expresión del ojiazul de suavizó por completo, sintiendo ese cariño tan infinito que experimentó por Ámber desde la primera vez que la vio.

Acarició su cabello largo y rubio. Soltó un suspiro cansado y la apretó mas entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te extrañé mi niña… —besó su frente. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, pero una adorable sonrisita se asomó en sus pequeños labios infantiles.

Esto bastó para que Ámber Flowright tuviera un buen descanso. Lo mismo con el rubio, cerró sus ojos y aprovechó ese rato para descansar un poco después de haber pasado una noche en vela.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Salió al fin para dejar que amabas se actualizaran después de tantos años de no verse.

—¡Sakura! No sabes cuánto te extrañé amiga —tomó sus manos con cariño, sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

—Tomoyo… —sus ojos también se aguaron.

No tardaron en empezar una larga charla que duró casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Cuando se trataba de Tomoyo, Sakura no podía mentir, ella la conocía a la perfección y se daría cuenta de sus mentiras, así que… le contó todo, o casi todo sobre su tormentoso pasado… incluso le platicó sobre sus momentos más deplorables.

—Oh por Dios… —exclamó la amatista.

Faltaba mucho más por hablar, pero alguien llegó de visita a la habitación.

**_Continuará…_**

**_¿Qué tal?_**

**_¿Les gustó la continuación? Espero que sí, me he estado esforzando mucho en este fic. Tal vez vean muchos términos médicos y mucha explicación sobre los tratamientos, pero la verdad es que amo la medicina, amo lo que estudio y por ello expreso mucho de eso en mis historias. _**

**_Algunos se preguntarán por qué siempre pongo a Sakura en riesgo... y yo les respondo que no sé JAJA simplemente me encanta preocupar al rubio sexy, me encanta crear una atmósfera de tensión e incertidumbre._**

**_Y en cuanto a la trama de esta historia... déjenme decirles que aún no la tengo escrita por completo, pero si tengo una clara idea del rumbo que va a tomar. Debo aclararles que ocurrirán cosas graves y fuertes al momento de explicar el pasado de ambos, en especial el de Sakura. Así que en la historia podrán presenciar muchos Flash Back y así sabrán cómo se conocieron, qué cosas vivieron, si llegaron a tercera base cuando eran novios JAJA o incluso si sus vidas corrieron riesgo después de que ambos decidieron no verse más. También está el asunto de Shaoran... se convertirá en un personaje muy fuerte, pues Sakura tuvo un gran afecto hacia él en una etapa muy dura en su vida, donde el único apoyo que recibió fue del castaño. _**

**_Pero bueeeeeno, no quiero adelantarles la historia, sino terminaré spoileandolos JAJA. Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente por hoy al enterarse que la familia Kinomoto murió :'( lo sé, es triste y casi imperdonable que los haya asesinado en esta historia, pero era necesario para que ocurrieran ciertas cosas que leerán más adelante._**

**_¡REVIEWS!_**

J.A.R.P.22 , Angie The KillerEl, Angel de la Eternidad, Butterfly Eternity y sakuraDfuture. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me animan como no tienen una idea. Sé que tardé una eternidad en actualizar (Y sé que aún les debo el final de Amor Inesperado u.u) pero en serio, les prometo que no dejaré ni una de mis historias incompletas ;') y tienen razón, en esta clasificación puede que no tenga muchos reviews y menos con esta pareja tan poco común (Pero la amo!) Así que la continuaré hasta el final, con sus reviews me basta, pero si les pido humildemente que me dejen mensajito, inbox, review, lo que sea, para hacerme saber qué les pareció la historia. Recuerden que también acepto críticas constructivas, correcciones y lo que sea.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso! :*

Nos seguimos leyendo! ;)


	4. Tú, yo, mi casa

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**III**

**_"_****_Tú, yo, mi casa"_**

—No te preocupes amiga, terminaremos de platicar en otra ocasión —le limpió con cariño un par de lágrimas y Sakura hizo lo mismo con ella.

—Adelante —murmuró la castaña al escuchar que seguían tocando la puerta.

—Oh… ¿No es buen momento? —inquirió al ver que ambas estaban algo sentimentales.

—Para nada —se quitó los rastros de lágrimas mientras sonreía suavemente—. Tomoyo y yo sólo estábamos… —miró a su amiga y las palabras se le cortaron.

—Sólo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos —la ayudó.

—Ya veo, en ese caso quisiera que conocieras a alguien —le dijo a Sakura—. Ven cariño.

Una pequeña niña se asomó por la puerta, se le veía algo tímida. La ojiverde la miró unos instantes. Su cabello rubio y largo, su carita angelical y finalmente sus hermosos y enormes ojos azules tan parecidos a lo de…

—_Es su hija…_—fue la inevitable respuesta que golpeó la mente de la castaña.

—Te presento a Ámber —sus ojos y los de ella hicieron contacto fijo durante unos segundos interminables. Ella casi le pedía con la mirada que no dijera lo que creía que iba a decir, y él, como si entendiera esa señal, casi arrastró las palabras, temiendo a la reacción de su ex novia—. Mi hija…

La ojiverde sintió cómo la sangre huía de su cabeza, cayendo pesadamente a sus pies, haciéndola ver más pálida de lo normal. Por un momento Tomoyo y Fye temieron que a Sakura le fuera a dar algo por su extrema palidez.

Y es que simplemente no soportaba el dolor que implicaban aquellas dos palabras: "Mi hija". Sintió cómo su corazón se hundía al pensar que Fye había logrado superar su antigua relación tan fácilmente; empezando una nueva vida y formando una familia mientras que ella… bueno, ella pasó por muchas circunstancias extremadamente difíciles al tratar de arrancárselo del corazón. Miró nuevamente a Fye a los ojos y pudo percibir un "lo siento tanto" en su mirada, mientras que ella aún no podía digerir las palabras antes mencionadas. La noticia le cayó como bomba.

—Hola.

Esa dulce vocecita titubeante la hizo reaccionar y le hizo recordar que no estaba sola en la habitación.

—Hola —intentó devolverle la sonrisa a esa pequeña niña tan adorable, pero su rostro se quebró en una mueca poco alentadora.

—¿Te sientes bien? —cuestionó el rubio, acercándose hasta el monitor que registraba sus signos vitales, ahí pudo notar que su corazón estaba muy acelerado y su presión había descendido mucho.

—Sí, sí estoy bien.

Ambos adultos presenciaron la sonrisa más triste y hueca que hubieran podido imaginar en alguien como Sakura.

—Tu pulso está muy acelerado —frunció el ceño y presionó un botón de la cama para hacer que ésta se reclinara hacia atrás, dejándola completamente acostada. Seguidamente tomó una mascarilla de oxígeno y se la puso con cuidado en el rostro.

Expectantes, todos esperaron unos segundos hasta que sus signos vitales se restablecieron un poco. Incluso la pequeña Ámber esperaba pacientemente, mirando todo con una madurez poco común en una niña de 8 años.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí —respiró con mayor normalidad, aún con la mascarilla de oxígeno.

—Creo que debí esperar un poco para darte la noticia —susurró muy bajo, sólo Sakura lo escuchó.

Alzó sus ojos verdes hasta toparse con ese par de zafiros tristes y esa sonrisa tan leve, casi imperceptible.

La castaña sólo atinó a menear negativamente la cabeza.

—Tu hija es muy linda —admitió en voz alta, mirando a la pequeña, cuyas mejillas habían adoptado un color carmesí por el comentario—. Por cierto…—respiró con dificultad—. Mi nombre es Sakura, mucho gusto, pequeña —fue sincera.

—Hola Sakura —caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Tomoyo, justo al lado de la cama de la castaña—. Tú también eres muy bonita —la miró de cerca, comprobándolo.

Chistosamente la ojiverde se sonrojó ante el comentario de la pequeña.

Fye y Tomoyo rieron un poco, agradeciendo que la pequeña Ámber aligeró un poco el ambiente sin siquiera proponérselo.

—¿Tú y mi papi se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? —preguntó inocentemente.

La aludida asintió, y tomando una bocanada de aire se dispuso a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Tomoyo.

—Cariño, será mejor que la dejemos descansar un poco ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería por algo de comer?

La pequeña rubia infló un poco sus cachetes en gesto de inconformidad.

—Te prometo que después te lo contaré con detalle —murmuró la castaña, guiñándole un ojo a Ámber.

—¡De acuerdo! —sonrió y se despidió de Sakura.

Las dos salieron y los dejaron solos.

—Discúlpame, creo que debí haber esperado a que te recuperaras un poco para darte la noticia —se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Ella bajó la cabeza y la meneó suavemente.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del oxígeno saliendo de la mascarilla.

—Se parece mucho a ti.

Él salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharla. La miró confundido.

—Ámber, se parece mucho a ti.

—Oh, sí… todos dicen eso —su mirada entristeció notablemente mucho—. _Sería ilógico que no se pareciera mucho a mí, después de todo yo me parezco mucho a él _—ironizó mentalmente.

—Su mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ello, después de todo es tu esposa, y Ámber hija de ambos —dijo esto con evidente consternación y un dejo de incomodidad que apenas pudo disimular.

—Nunca me he casado —se adelantó a corregir, logrando que ella parpadeara completamente confundida y hasta algo esperanzada—. Ámber es mi hija, pero nunca me he casado…

—Entonces…—lo miró dudosa y él sólo asintió, estaba algo nervioso al tocar ese tema—. ¿Qué pasó con su madre?

—Yo…—desvió la mirada—. Preferiría no hablar de ello —pidió lo más amable posible.

—Oh… de acuerdo —se sintió una completa entrometida y hasta algo ofendida.

—¿No quieres algo de comer?

—No.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—¿Quieres…

—Necesito un cargador para mi teléfono —lo interrumpió sin tacto, al parecer se ofendió un poco con su actitud.

—_Soy un idiota _—bufó para sus adentros—. Mi teléfono es igual al tuyo —sacó un cargador del bolsillo de su bata blanca—. Toma.

—Gracias —con la ayuda de Fye lo conectó y sin pensárselo dos veces abrió sus correos, mensajes y llamadas perdidas—. Tal como lo pensé —suspiró con una dulce sonrisilla asomándose a sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso unirse a su momentánea felicidad, pero ella sólo lo miró con indiferencia y estuvo a punto de responderle algo, pero su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. No lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

—Hola — sonrió al teléfono. El rubio alcanzó a escuchar una voz masculina saliendo del auricular—. Lo sé, lo sé. No te he mandado el mensaje de todas las noches, pero es que… —no supo cómo decirlo—. Mira, antes de que te alteres tengo que decirte algo, primero que nada debes saber que ahora estoy bien —una voz alterada se escuchó y Fye trataba de entender inútilmente lo que decía aquel hombre.

Según le había dicho Sakura, no tenía novio, pero… ¿y si se trataba de una pareja? Pero si es así… ¿Por qué no está ahí con ella acompañándola?

En fin, miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente en ese momento, pero se detuvieron al ver que Sakura sólo sonreía tiernamente al teléfono y una suave voz se escuchaba ahora desde el auricular.

—Yo… creo que mejor te dejo hablar tranquila —se despidió con un gesto y salió. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiera escuchado.

¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Celos? Sí, no había duda de ello. Algo le ardía muy dentro en su corazón, pero tristemente Sakura ya no le pertenecía, a pesar de que él aún sentía pertenecerle a ella…

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recargó en ella, mirando perdidamente hacia el techo.

Transcurrió una semana desde que Sakura ingresó al hospital. El rubio se mantuvo algo distante desde el día en que recibió esa llamada, por algún motivo tenía miedo de acercarse a ella y darse cuenta de que no lo amaba y que nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Muy a su pesar, pues él aún la amaba y sí, lo podía admitir frente a cualquier persona sin importar qué. La ama tanto que jamás volvió a tener una relación de noviazgo con alguna mujer. Tal vez algunas aventuras, pero éstas no significaron nada, su única y verdadera mujer era y será Sakura.

Todos los días iba a revisar sus signos vitales para cerciorarse de que su salud mejoraba, y así era, su salud mejoraba día tras día. Pero sólo se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, al parecer ella intentaba no involucrarse mucho con él a diferencia de Ámber, quien iba a verla cada que Fye la llevaba al hospital, que era prácticamente todos los días, la pequeña ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en el hospital.

En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación de Sakura, pero vio por una pequeña ventana en la puerta que Ámber estaba con ella, cómodamente sentada al pie de la cama y platicando como si no tuviera fin de conversación. Notó también que Sakura se veía feliz platicando con ella, así que no intervino para que la dejaran descansar.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Entonces así se conocieron? —se sorprendió.

—Sí, ambos teníamos casi tu edad cuando nos conocimos en la primaria—sonrió con nostalgia.

—Y si eran tan buenos amigos ¿Por qué dejaron de verse?

—Bueno… ambos crecimos y cada uno decidió estudiar cosas distintas.

—¿Sólo por eso?

La castaña titubeó. No podía contarle toda la historia a la hija de su ex. No podía simplemente decirle que su padre y ella habían sido novios durante muchos años hasta que por culpa de los celos del rubio tuvieron que separarse.

—Tal vez después tu padre y yo te contemos la historia completa —quiso cambiar de tema—. Por lo pronto platícame sobre ti.

—Mmm… —puso un dedito sobre su barbilla, pensando en su respuesta—. Voy en segundo de primaria, tengo muchos amigos y me gusta acompañar a mi papá al trabajo.

—¿Tu papá y tú son muy unidos?

—¡Mucho! Él es el mejor papá del mundo —casi brincó de la cama, causándole un poco de gracia a la castaña—. Siempre me cuida y jugamos mucho y comemos mucho y vemos películas y me ayuda con mi tarea y… ¡Y cocina muy rico! Aunque… él no tiene tantos amigos —lo meditó un segundo—. Hace mucho tiempo me platicó de una amiga suya, dijo que la quería bastante y que cuando era pequeño, como yo, decía siempre que se iba a casar con ella —rio un poco—. Me contó también que ella era muy hermosa y que habían sido los mejores amigos, pero habían dejado de verse —suspiró—. Le pregunté su nombre, pero no quiso decírmelo, sólo me dijo que…—miró fijamente a Sakura, cuya expresión demostraba que estaba poniéndole completa atención—…tenía unos ojos verdes muy grandes, que su pelo era suave, de color castaño y que olía muy rico a flores de cerezo —entrecerró los ojos al verla, se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta alcanzar un mechón de cabello de Sakura, cuya expresión se tensó un poco—. ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú fuiste la mejor amiga de mi papi!

—Sí, creo que soy yo —se rascó una mejilla con algo de incomodidad.

—¿Y por qué no los veo platicar todos los días? Yo en su lugar no dejaría de platicar sobre tooodas las cosas que he hecho en estos años —sonrió tiernamente.

—Bueno… tal vez tu padre esté ocupado, ha de tener muchos pacientes, además no creo ser tan importante como para que sólo se preocupe por mí.

—Pero si no deja de hablar de ti en todo el día.

—¿Eh?

La pequeña apoyó sus codos sobre la orilla de la cama y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me platica cosas muy lindas sobre ti. Dice que eres muy buena en los deportes y que haces dibujos muy bonitos. También me dijo que nunca había conocido a alguien más bonita que tú —sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Q-qué dices?

—Y tiene razón. Eres muy bonita —recostó su cabecita sobre sus brazos, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

La aludida se sonrojó mucho.

—¡Casi lo olvido! —dio un brinquito y corrió en busca de su mochila—. Toma —después de haber buscado entre todas sus cosas sacó un recipiente con tapa.

—¿Qué es? —lo aceptó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Galletas, las hizo mi papá en la mañana. La comida del hospital sabe fea, por eso te guardé unas poquitas, espero que te gusten.

—Oh, muchas gracias —acarició su mejilla con mucho cariño.

Era increíble el cariño que le tomó a la pequeña en tan sólo unos días. Cualquier otra persona habría sentido cierto resentimiento hacia la niña si estuviera ocupando su lugar, pero ella no, era imposible no querer a una niña tan hermosa como Ámber, tan diferente a las niñas de su edad que suelen estar muy mimadas y más si son hijas únicas.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Había ido sólo a dejarle el almuerzo porque sabía lo mucho que odiaba la comida de la cafetería, pero nunca se imagino al salir de su casa, que terminaría en esta situación.

Se enganchó de su cuello y permitió que la cargara hasta recostarla sobre el colchón.

Y entre risas, besos y caricias se fueron despojando de toda prenda innecesaria.

—Kurogane —rio—¿No crees que alguien puede descubrirnos? ¡Es un cuarto de descanso! —volvió a reír, pero ahora al sentir cosquillas cuando él le quitó la blusa.

—Todos están comiendo, nadie vendrá —le restó importancia y la llenó de besos nuevamente.

Llevaba varios días en guardias nocturnas y tenía muy descuidada a su mujer, la extrañaba tanto que nada le importaba.

—Estás loco Kurogane —rio entre beso y beso.

—Loco por ti —gruñó sobre su cuello.

_Click._

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los congeló de pies a cabeza. Kurogane gruñó y alzó la vista, mientras que Tomoyo se ocultó bajo las mantas y bajo su esposo.

—Bah… eres tú, cierra la puerta y vete.

—¡Puaj! ¿Por qué al menos no le pones seguro a la puerta? —se cubrió los ojos y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible—. ¡Espera! ¿Con quién demonios estás? Tomoyo venía para acá a traerte de comer y ¿así es como le pagas? ¡Eres un…! —caminó hacia él, pero se detuvo en seco al comprobar que no engañaba a Tomoyo.

—¡Soy yo! —asomó sólo los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya me voy! —y con la cara completamente roja, salió corriendo del cuarto, no sin antes ponerle seguro para que nadie más los interrumpiera.

—Tienes un excelente amigo, cariño —enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Sí, casi me parte la cara por creer que te engaño —rio con ironía—. Vaya amigo.

—Pero si es un excelente amigo —dijo con mucha inocencia.

—No. Porque no sabe que soy incapaz de faltarte de esa manera, y ahora, si me permites…—la besó suavemente, mordiendo su labio inferior con mucha sensualidad—. Quisiera retomar lo que dejamos a medias —ronroneó sobre su cuello, descendiendo hasta su clavícula.

—Oh Kurogane…—lo abrazó con más fuerza.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Comiendo pan en frente de un pobre —[N1] murmuró gruñón en medio de un suspiro. Ahora caminaba sin rumbo fijo por todo el hospital.

Debía y quería estar con Sakura en esos momentos, lo había deseado toda la semana, pero sentía como si ella no estuviese cómoda con él cerca. Por eso había optado por alejarse un poco, pero simplemente no lo soportaba, ni siquiera el desahogarse en el libro que escribía le ayudaba en estos momentos.

Tenía que hacer algo, en un par de días Sakura se iría y tal vez no la volvería a ver.

—No dejaré que eso pase de nuevo —murmuró con seguridad al viento.

Había llegado a una terraza poco concurrida debido al frío que hacía en esos días de invierno. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos del hospital, ahí podía pensar claramente y aclarar sus ideas.

Así su mente dio rienda suelta y comenzó a razonar todo lo que ha vivido en esta última semana, cuyos días siempre ponían triste al rubio y a su padre, debido a un catastrófico acontecimiento hace algunos años, precisamente en esa semana del año…

Decidió no pensar mucho en eso o terminaría haciéndose daño y preocupando a su padre y ni qué decir de su pequeña hija, quien nunca entendía le motivo de su tristeza en esos días.

Mejor viró sus pensamientos hacia cierta chica que volvió a aparecer en su vida.

—_Nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar y menos en circunstancias tan difíciles, pero afortunadamente lo hicimos, la vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad al reencontrarnos. Y todo parecía ir bien cuando recién despertó, pero las cosas cambiaron al saber que tengo una hija. Si tan sólo supiera…_—suspiró—. _Hay muchas cosas que debo aclarar con ella. Necesitamos hablar y solucionar las cosas si es que queremos que nuestras vidas cambien. Pero… ¿y si ella en realidad dejó de amarme? ¿Si logró superar el amor que alguna vez nos juramos sería para toda la vida? Puede que sí… por eso mismo debo hacerle saber que mi sentir no cambió en estos diez años…_

Su teléfono cortó sus pensamientos. Era su padre. Casi lo había olvidado… su papá estaba preparando todo para ir de visita antes de navidad, en apenas un par de semanas llegaría.

—Hola papá ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien hijo ¿Cómo estás tú? —más que un saludo, era una pregunta de verdadera preocupación.

El segundo día después de la operación de Sakura, Ashura había llamado para preguntar sobre la salud de Ámber; grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de lo ocurrido con la joven Kinomoto. Se había puesto muy feliz, pues siempre le guardó un especial cariño a la castaña. Más alegre se sintió al saber que su hijo había logrado al fin el propósito que tenía desde que empezó a estudiar medicina, salvando la vida de ella. Desde ese día no dejó de marcarle mínimo una vez diaria a su hijo. Le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría éste al darse el caso de que Sakura ya no lo ame, pues está enterado totalmente de los sentimientos de su hijo hacia la castaña y él más que nadie sabía el profundo daño que sufriría el rubio al no verse correspondido por, literalmente, el amor de su vida.

—Bien.

Esa respuesta no le gustó. No estaba bien del todo.

—¿Y Sakura?

—Está mejorando.

—Hijo… —sólo escuchó un pesado suspiro por parte del rubio.

—Las cosas no van como lo pensé… —se recargó en una pared y se dejó caer al piso sin importarle su bata blanca—. Estamos más distanciados que nunca.

—Tiempo al tiempo hijo. Entiende lo difícil que debe de ser todo esto para ella: sufrió un accidente muy grave y al mismo tiempo se encontró con alguien que le hizo mucho daño en el pasado.

—Papá…—reprochó.

—No lo niegues hijo, porque bien sabes que lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa —le regañó—. Si no hubieras hecho todas esas tonterías ahora mismo podrías estar felizmente casado y con familia. Eres mi hijo y te quiero demasiado, pero también hay que admitir que el que cometió el error fuiste tú. Además… Sakura ahora está sola y si el protegerla, implica alejarla de ti, lo haré hijo.

El rubio tragó en seco. Su padre hablaba en serio.

—Aún no puedo creer lo que les pasó a Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Touya… es una pérdida muy grande y además Sakura se quedó sola, por eso no quiero saber que la haces llorar o yo mismo me encargaré de separarte de ella.

—Tranquilo papá —sudó frío—. No le haré ningún daño… ya cometí suficientes errores en el pasado y al parecer ella ya no siente lo mismo por mí.

—¿Te lo dijo acaso?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no des nada por perdido, atrévete a dar un gran paso y arriésgate a comprobarlo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Pues verás…

Ashura habló un buen rato más con su hijo, aconsejándole y dándole unas excelentes ideas, tan buenas, que el rubio recuperó su ánimo por completo.

Sonrió al viento y decidió cambiar su actitud. La maravillosa idea que le dio su padre podría cambiar su vida y la de Sakura.

¡Sí, lo haría!

Hoy es el día de cambiar las cosas. Basta de sufrir.

Caminó a paso seguro por los pasillos del hospital, notando en su camino que Ámber estaba ahora platicando con Henry. Rio un poco, de verdad que su hija no tiene remedio, habla hasta con las piedras.

Se detuvo un momento y desde la ventanita de la puerta le hizo señas a su hija para que saliera unos minutos.

—¿Qué pasó papi? —preguntó con su típica sonrisa tierna.

—Necesito platicar de algo muy importante cariño —la tomó de las dos manos y ahí en medio del pasillo le dio una noticia que la hizo saltar de emoción.

Después de haber hablado con su hija y de casi pedirle permiso para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, llegó a la habitación 419 y abrió la puerta en un movimiento lento pero decidido.

Sus ojos claros viajaron hacia la silueta que permanecía recostada sobre la cama. Al parecer le acababan de llevar su comida, pues tenía una mesita con sus alimentos sobre su cama. Lo extraño del asunto es que ella ni se percató de su presencia allí, pues permanecía con el ceño fruncido, con una mano sobre su pierna lastimada y la otra sosteniendo el tenedor con fuerza, casi rompiéndolo.

Por un momento el rubio olvidó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí y caminó sin delicadeza hasta llegar a su lado. Esto pareció sacarla de la especie de trance en el que estaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Duele mucho?

La castaña parpadeó un poco.

—No te oí entrar… —murmuró suavemente, sin relajar su posición.

—¿Duele? —repitió, analizando cada gesto y acción de ella.

—Sí —desvió la mirada e hizo a un lado su comida en un gesto de disgusto. Estaba enfadada.

—Entiendo que la comida del hospital es horrible, pero al menos la gelatina es buena —logró su objetivo: hacerla sonreír un poco—. Ya en serio ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me siento inútil al estar acostada tanto tiempo, necesito mi rutina, mi trabajo, mi casa… ya no quiero estar aquí —gruñó.

—¿Te sentirás mejor si te digo que mañana podrás salir del hospital? —murmuró despistadamente mientras le quitaba la gelatina de la bandeja y se la comía con total confianza.

—¿Qué? —exclamó atónita.

Él asintió enérgicamente.

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que vivas conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí —sonrió ampliamente, disfrazando el nerviosismo que le invadía tal proposición.

—Pero… —casi le tembló una ceja ante tal propuesta.

—De lo contrario tendrás que quedarte aquí un mes más —se cruzó de brazos—. Tú decides —se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Y por qué tanto tiempo? —hizo un mohín.

—Porque si vienes a vivir a mi casa, tendrás atención médica las 24 horas del día, pero si vas a tu casa…—negó con la cabeza, manteniendo esa sonrisilla traviesa que le ayudaba a disfrazar el miedo a su rechazo.

—Mmm…—gruñó mientras lo meditaba un poco—. No puedo vivir contigo, bien lo sabes… —dijo en voz baja, obviando el pasado que ambos tuvieron.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, lo nuestro no funcionó, pero eso es muy aparte de lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo ahora. Quiero estar seguro de que te recuperarás al cien por ciento. Lo nuestro… lo nuestro es a parte…—frunció un poco el entrecejo y casi se muerde la lengua, pues sus acciones poseen un trasfondo, que rogaba al cielo Sakura no descubriera. Si ella acepta, sería como una nueva oportunidad para los dos. Lo había decidido ya: esta sería una oportunidad para reconquistarla, si ya lo hizo una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Pero Ámber qué dirá de todo esto? A parte tengo mi departamento, mi trabajo, una vida… no puedo cambiar todo eso para ir a vivir contigo.

Ouch… lo dijo en un tono demasiado frío, algo nada propio de ella.

—Ámber ya se encariñó contigo. Tu departamento puede quedarse separado por un tiempo y en el trabajo pueden darte incapacidad, yo puedo ayudar en eso, para que no te rebajen ni un día de sueldo —respondió en contraataque, con una sonrisa ladina muy seguro de sí mismo. Esto hizo que la castaña se cruzara de brazos. Estaba por salirse con la suya.

—Pero…—lo miró a los ojos y no pudo más que congelarse al toparse con esos zafiros tan brillantes y profundos—. Pero… tú y yo… —balbuceó un poco.

—Tú y yo sólo somos amigos —dijo con seguridad—. _Por ahora…_—pensó traviesamente, pero con un semblante muy serio, como el de quien está por hacer un buen negocio—. Te prometo que estarás muy cómoda. Tengo una habitación de huéspedes en la planta baja, también un baño y todo lo que puedas necesitar —le guiñó un ojo —. Además… ya le dije a Ámber que vivirás con nosotros —se encogió de hombros mientras se terminaba lo último de la gelatina de uva.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Brincó de felicidad. Te ganaste su cariño muy rápido —soltó una pequeña risita.

Ante ese comentario la castaña sonrió enternecida y es que ella también se había encariñado mucho con la niña. Por unos momentos se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero una extraña, y a la vez agradable sensación la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Alzó la mirada en busca de aquello que la hizo sentir así y no se sorprendió al descubrir que fue la intensa mirada de su antiguo amor, cuyos ojos la miraban fijamente, no miraba su cabello desordenado, tampoco su rostro cansado ni sus ojeras, no…, la miraba a ella y sólo él lograba hacerla sentir de ese modo.

—_Vaya… tenía años de no sentir esto…_—sonrió internamente—. _Espera, no… no puedo sentir eso, no, no, no._

—¿Qué dices? —la sacó de su ensimismamiento, mirándola de igual manera.

—Acepto —dijo—. _Espera... ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! _—casi se mordió la lengua.

—Excelente —casi brincó de felicidad, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión triste y desolada de la ojiverde—. ¿Qué…

—Te comiste mi gelatina… era lo único bueno de mi comida y te la terminaste… —suspiró, dramatizando.

El rubio se tensó por completo.

—Lo siento, te traeré otra —rio con ganas.

—¡No te burles!

—No lo hago —siguió riéndose. Finalmente terminó contagiada y ambos rieron juntos—. Por cierto… ¿Te gustaron mis galletas?

—¿Eh?

—Vi a Ámber tomando un montón de galletas y guardándolas en un recipiente esta mañana. Supuse que te las traería —se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisilla—. Ella pensó que no me daría cuenta, pero hizo tanto ruido cuando se le cayó el recipiente al piso —sonrió divertido.

—Supusiste bien. Estaban deliciosas, aunque… ahora entiendo por qué algunas estaban partidas —rio un poco, mostrándose amigable con él—. Me platicó que todos los sábados cocinan juntos en la mañana.

—Sí, el sábado es nuestro día para pasarla juntos. Es cuando salimos a pasear.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí?

—Tuve que hacer algunas consultas y Ámber me acompañó, al parecer le gusta mucho venir al hospital.

—Ya veo… ¿ya terminaste tus consultas?

—Aún no, sólo me falta hacer una cosa.

—¿Qué es?

Como respuesta, el rubio caminó hacia un mueble donde guardaban material quirúrgico y sacó gasas, tijeras y antiséptico.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Retirar las puntadas de tu operación de corazón —alzó las tijeras, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, sin quitar una mueca psicópata de su rostro.

—¡Nooo!

El rubio rió ampliamente.

—Tranquila —quitó su cara chistosa—. No te dolerá nada, lo prometo —alzó su meñique y ambos se transportaron a viejos recuerdos. Eso fue más que suficiente para que ella confiara en él.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, ni siquiera tocaron antes de entrar.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaba aquí, doctor —se disculpó la enfermera.

—No te preocupes Primera. Imagino que vienes a retirar las suturas —la otra asintió—. Yo lo haré, gracias.

La castaña parpadeó un tanto asombrada. Cuando entró la enfermera, Fye cambió su comportamiento de payaso a uno totalmente serio y profesional.

—En ese caso… me retiro —se dio media vuelta y salió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fulminante a la castaña.

—_¿Qué fue eso? _—pensó al sentir un escalofrío con la mirada de la enfermera llamada Primera.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Uy ¿Por qué tan mal humor Primera? —inquirió una de sus compañeras cuando la vio llegar a la estación de enfermeras.

—El doctor Flowrigth estaba bromeando con la paciente del 419 ¡Él estaba bromeando! —se exaltó.

—Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad —se unió a la plática otra enfermera—. ¿Pero eso a ti en qué te afecta?

—Ay Sayaka, como si no supieras la fijación que tiene Primera con el doctor Flowright.

—Bueno, tienes razón —rio un poco y más al notar el sonrojo en Primera.

—Y es que quién no se enamora de alguien como él —suspiró.

—Basta Nakuru, deja de babear por él —la detuvo Primera.

—Lo haría si fuera tu novio, pero como no es así… —se encogió de hombros—. Seguiré suspirando por él y es que ¡Es tan guapo!

—Lo digo en serio, Nakuru. Él será mío y de mí te acordarás —le guiñó un ojo mientras acomodaba los expedientes.

—El está muy lejos de tu alcance, además debes recordar que él jamás se ha metido con alguna enfermera o doctora del hospital. Es muy serio y profesional en todo lo que hace.

—¡Exactamente Sayaka! Por eso mismo me sorprende mucho que esté tan contento, bromeando y jugando con la mosquita muerta del 419.

—Ha de ser amiga de la familia, pues todos estos días la pequeña Ámber ha estado visitándola —observó Nakuru.

—Esa mocosa siempre está visitando a los pacientes de su padre.

—Primera… ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella? Es sólo una niña.

La aludida rodó los ojos.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Ámber! —le llamó al verla a lo lejos en el pasillo.

—¡Hola papi! ¿Ya hablaste con Sakura?

—Sí ¿Y qué crees que me dijo?

—¡Que sí! —le brillaron los ojitos, igual a su padre.

—¡Sí! Así que ahora mismo vamos a la casa a acoplar la habitación de huéspedes, porque mañana temprano la daré de alta.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Adelante —dijo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

—Hola Sakura.

—¡Tomoyo! —se puso muy feliz de verla.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Veía el atardecer, es hermoso —giró su vista hacia la enorme ventana de su habitación.

—Sí… es muy bello —suspiró como toda una adolescente enamorada.

La castaña enarcó una ceja y sonrió pícaramente.

—Tomoyo.

—¿Sí? —la miró a los ojos y su siempre tranquilo rostro se puso nervioso al notar esa miradita pícara.

—Te noto algo… diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Sí, pareciera que irradias felicidad y… ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?!

—¡¿Qué?! —llevó su mano de inmediato ahí y pudo sentir la piel más caliente de lo normal. Eso le recordó el encuentro que tuvo con su esposo en el cuarto de descanso. Una oleada de calor abrumó su rostro—. Oh, esto… yo… eh… —desvió la mirada.

Sakura nunca había visto a su amiga titubear, inevitablemente soltó una risilla.

—Fue Kurogane ¿No es así?

Ahora sí, casi juraba que salía humo por sus orejas. Su amiga Sakura había cambiado, ya no se ponía tan nerviosa cuando hablaban de temas como ese y ahora era un poco más… fría. O al menos eso quería aparentar, pues Tomoyo la conoce como la palma de su mano, ambas siempre fueron más que amigas y segura está de que su amiga pasó por circunstancias más difíciles de las que le ha contado hasta ahora.

—Sí, fue él —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sin borrar esa sonrisa tan amplia y pura de su rostro—. Si supieras lo que pasó —soltó una risilla traviesa y avergonzada, para después platicarle la anécdota de lo ocurrido.

—¡¿Fye los encontró en pleno acto?!

—¡Sí! Y fue tan vergonzoso. ¡Por Dios! Pensó que Kurogane me engañaba con alguien y hasta estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

La castaña soltó una enorme risotada, divertida de verdad.

—Hubieras visto su cara cuando descubrió que se trataba de mí. Bueno, aunque yo también me avergoncé mucho.

—¿Y qué dijo Kurogane?

—Ya sabes cómo es él —rodó los ojos con diversión—. Sólo gruñó, diciéndole que cerrara con llave antes de salir. ¡Ni siquiera se esperó a que saliera para seguir besándome! —se sintió abochornada, incluso Sakura estaba algo sonrojada.

El suave timbre del celular de Sakura las distrajo a las dos.

—Oh, discúlpame un momento —tomó el teléfono y abrió el mensaje. Al instante su rostro se iluminó con una linda sonrisa que Tomoyo tenía años de no ver.

—¿Se puede saber quién es el causante de esa sonrisa tan linda? —preguntó pícaramente.

Sakura sólo le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

Era una foto muy linda de ambos rubios, y al fondo se distinguía un poco una bonita habitación muy bien acomodada, con colores lindos como rosas y diferentes tonos de café.

Y al pie de la foto decía:

_"__Estamos preparando todo para tu llegada ;) –Fye" "¡Yo escogí los colores! Besos y abrazos. (Esa fue Ámber)"_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura parecía que no desaparecería en muchas horas. Lo que Tomoyo no sabía es que Sakura tenía años de no sentirse tan querida como ahora, y no se refería al amor pasional, sino al cariño y calor de una familia que te cuida y se preocupa por ti.

—¡Qué lindos! Pero… ¡Oh! No me digas que irás a vivir con ellos.

Sakura asintió y Tomoyo no pudo contener un gritillo de felicidad.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Tú y Fye arreglaron sus diferencias! —tomó las manos de su amiga, muy feliz por ella hasta que… tuvo una extraña sensación, como que algo no encajaba bien ahí—. ¿O no?

La castaña suspiró.

—No hemos podido aclarar nada, y dudo que lo hagamos. Simplemente me invitó a vivir a su casa, bueno… más bien no me dio otra opción —rio un poco nerviosa—. Pero si dejamos muy en claro que sólo sería mientras me recupero, también me dijo que lo que tuvimos hace años no tiene nada que ver, pues él ahora sólo me quiere como amiga —se encogió de hombros—. Yo pienso igual, así que no veo el problema —desvió la mirada, como si estuviera inconforme y no quisiera admitirlo.

—Ya veo… —sonrió de lado. Tomoyo siempre había sido muy perspicaz y ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre esos dos, pero al parecer ellos eran los únicos que no se percataban, o tal vez eso le quería hacer creer Fye a Sakura—. _Él siempre ha estado loquito por ella… y lo admite en todo momento siempre y cuando Ámber no esté presente, así que…_—rio—. _Eres un tramposo Fye_— rio suavemente al darse cuenta de la trampa inocente que le tendió a su mejor amiga.

—¿De qué te ríes tanto, Tomoyo? —preguntó sospechosamente.

—No es nada, no me hagas caso —le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano—. Mejor platícame todo aquello que quedó pendiente la última vez que hablamos. Vine con tiempo de sobra, así que… soy toda tuya.

—¿Estás segura? Es una historia muy larga, y tal vez… tal vez te sorprendas y decidas no hablarme más.

La amatista se quedó en silencio unos segundos. ¿Tan grave era el asunto?

—Sakura —tomó sus manos con cariño—. Escúchame bien: eres mi mejor amiga y sin importar lo que hayas hecho, lo que haya pasado en tu vida o lo que pienses ahora… seguirás siendo más que mi amiga, mi hermana—acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, con cariño maternal.

—Bien…—contuvo sus ganas de llorar—. Eres la primera persona a quien le voy a contar todo esto… sólo alguien más lo sabe, pero es así porque él estuvo conmigo en esos momentos y me ayudó a salir adelante. Gracias a él ahora soy lo que soy… gracias a él ahora mismo no estoy muerta.

Tomoyo tuvo que prepararse para lo que venía, pues nunca se imaginó todo lo que Sakura le platicó en esas cuatro horas que estuvieron platicando. Empezó narrándole desde el momento en que decidió irse de Japón y todo para alejarse lo más posible de Fye. Le platicó sobre sus experiencias en cada país que visitó, hasta que llegó a la parte en que su familia muere en ese accidente aéreo, en cómo repercutió aquello en su vida, en todo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y todas las veces que atentó contra su vida de una y mil maneras. Le platicó cómo logró salir del pozo en el que se encontraba y decidió empezar de nuevo. Definitivamente le abrió su corazón, desahogándose y exponiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Al terminar la narración Tomoyo se encontraba ya sentada a un lado de ella en la cama, abrazándola consoladoramente mientras la otra lloraba sobre su hombro sin cesar. La dejó llorar todo lo que quisiera, era necesario que sacara todo ese acumulo de sentimientos que la volvían fría. Qué ironía ¿No?

Finalmente ambas terminaron dándose un fuerte abrazo, prometiendo que de ahora en adelante nunca se separarían, y que si alguna vez Sakura saliera del país, estarían comunicadas y al pendiente una de la otra.

El teléfono móvil sonó de nuevo, pero el timbre fue diferente en esta ocasión. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y procedió a leer el mensaje.

Sonrió un poco ante el mensaje de texto:

"Pequeña, ya es media noche y no me has mandado el mensaje ¿Te encuentras bien? Recuerda que si necesitas algo tomaré el primer vuelo que encuentre a Londres."

Sin que Tomoyo se lo pidiera, la castaña le mostró la pantalla del teléfono, sólo estaba el mensaje y el remitente.

—Él es el hombre que cuidó de mí todo este tiempo.

Tomoyo leyó el mensaje y al final el remitente. No podía negarlo, si se llevó una gran sorpresa, pero a la vez no le extrañaba tanto que se tratara de él.

—Hicimos un trato…—se limpió los restos de lágrimas—. Desde que nos separamos me envía un mensaje todas las noches antes de irme a dormir, y yo le contesto diciéndole que me encuentro bien. Ésa fue su condición para dejarme venir sola a Londres, y a decir verdad se me hace muy tierno —sonrió—. Tenemos un acuerdo: yo le responderé su mensaje todas las noches para comprobarle que me encuentro bien, pero en caso de que no le responda, tomará el primer avión hacia donde quiera que me encuentre, pero esto sólo será hasta que yo encuentre a la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida, alguien que pueda protegerme, incluso de mi misma…— susurró esto último, con una tristeza muy contagiosa.

—Y ahora que te irás a vivir con Fye… ¿Seguirás mandándole mensajes?

—Sí, aún no encuentro a la persona indicada —respondió de inmediato.

La amatista suspiró un poco y recordó todo lo que vivió su amiga. No pudo evitar estar completamente agradecida con el hombre que la ayudó en tanto, incluso había pensado en hablarle para agradecerle a su viejo amigo. Aunque aún seguía anonadada con todo lo que le contó Sakura sobre la relación tan apasionada que tuvo con él, de verdad que eso nunca se lo habría esperado, al menos no de parte de ella.

—Ay Sakura… —acarició su cabello con ternura maternal—. No dejaré que nada malo te ocurra de nuevo, incluso si Fye te llega a hacer algo, no dudes en llamarme, yo misma me haré cargo de él si es necesario —la abrazó y ambas volvieron a llorar un poco—. Te quiero mucho —la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Tomoyo…

**_Continuará…_**

[N1]Es un dicho muy común en mi país: "Comiendo pan en frente de un pobre" Se refiere a que hacen lo que él quiere, pero no puede hacer.

_**Y bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Publiqué antes de la semana.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, me esforcé bastante :)**_

_**Sé que muchos se quedaron con duda en el capitulo anterior sobre quién era Ámber y creo que ya se aclararon aunque...**_Creo que les dejé más dudas que respuestas no? De quién creen que sea hija Ámber? Además de Fye, claro jijij Se sorprenderán!

_**Preguntas:**_

_**¿Quién es la mamá de Ámber?**_

_**¿Por qué Fye no quiere hablar sobre ello?**_

_**¿Quién llamó a Sakura y por qué siempre están en comunicación?**_

_**¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante si Sakura se va a vivir con Fye?**_

_**Y la más importante de la historia... ¿Qué fue lo que le confesó Sakura a Tomoyo?**_

_**¡REVIEWS!:**_

_**Hola chicos, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y también por animarme tanto a seguir con sus comentarios, cada review es un empujoncito que me dan para seguir escribiendo, pues entre tantos exámenes, clínicas y tareas, me queda poco tiempo para esto, pero gracias a sus ánimos he podido seguir.**_

J.A.R.P.22 : Espero no haberte dejado con más dudas que respuestas haha, pero si ese es el caso no te preocupes, en unos cuantos capis se irán revelando cosas muy importantes.

Angie The Killer: hahahaha ay Angie, tus reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa, igual que con "Mi mejor amiga" haha. te daré una pista: Ámber es hija de una chica muy querida que sale en "Amor Inesperado" jiji y nooo, no se rellena el brasier con papel, aunque... tal vez lo haga en Amor Inesperado e.e (Ya después entenderás la razón) jaja

Tristemente Ámber No es hija de Sakura :(

Y siiii Amo que Fye esté al borde de la locura Muajajaaj. *Risa muy macabra*

Y sí... HABRÁ MUCHO SHAORANXSAKURA

_**20/03/2015**_

_**10:00 p.m.**_


	5. La verdad detrás del tiempo

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**IV**

**_"_****_La verdad detrás del tiempo"_**

Miró por sobre su hombro, hacia la ventana de su cuarto y vio el hermoso cielo nocturno bañado de brillantes estrellas. Soltó un suspiro y pensó en su día.

El haberse desahogado con su mejor amiga fue una excelente idea; ya había olvidado lo que era hablar con la persona a quien más confianza le tenía.

Aún así se le dificultó un poco poder conciliar el sueño, pues las palabras de Tomoyo retumbaban en su mente, haciendo eco y obligándola a abrir los ojos a la verdad.

Ella le había dicho que…

_"__Si piensas ir en serio con Fye, tendrás que decirle todo lo que me acabas de platicar. Él merece saberlo y además… es necesario para que te entienda"_

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza, Fye no podía enterarse de nada, absolutamente NADA de lo que vivió en esos diez años. Si lo hacía, tal vez él jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

De todas formas no planeaba vincularse con él más de lo necesario, incluso él mismo se lo había dejado muy claro: Lo sentimientos que experimentaron hace diez años no tenían nada que ver ahora.

Sintió que algo pesado caía a su estómago y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al pensar que mañana saldría del hospital y se iría a vivir con Fye. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera cuando eran novios habían vivido juntos y ahora… ahora lo harían. Pero no. Debía aclarar sus pensamientos, entre ellos no podría existir nada, nunca, jamás.

—No puedo sentir nada por él…—susurró en medio de la noche.

Por su mente cruzaron todos los momentos y dificultades que vivió durante estos diez años, logrando así, quitarse cualquier emoción al pensar en lo que ocurriría el día de mañana. Y no es que no quisiera sentir nada por el rubio, sino que simplemente ya no sentía absolutamente nada por él, aunque así lo deseara, ya no podía… ya no…

Aún con todo eso en su mente, y acostumbrada a hacerlo siempre, intentó darse la vuelta en la cama para dormir de costado, pero…

Un increíble y punzante dolor la atacó en su pierna derecha. ¡Por Dios! Sí que dolía.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó un poco fuerte, molesta de nuevo por todo lo que le ocurrió en estos días. ¡Aún no podía creer que le haya pasado eso precisamente a ella!

Un par de golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta de su habitación. La castaña parpadeó confundida. ¿Visitas a las 2 de la mañana?

—Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto ¿Se le ofrece algo? —una enfermera uniformada se asomó por la puerta, sonriente y muy despierta a pesar de la hora.

La cara se le puso de mil colores a la ojiverde.

—¿M-me escuchó?

La otra asintió.

—¡Lo siento! Lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir, además me molesta mucho la pierna.

La enfermera, carismática y dulce, caminó hasta llegar al monitor que regulaba las dosis de sus medicamentos intravenosos. No dijo nada, simplemente presionó unos botones e inyectó algo extraño en una de las tantas bolsas que colgaban bocabajo.

—Esto será suficiente para que pueda descansar toda la noche sin molestias.

—Muchas gracias.

—Mi nombre es Camile, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme —señaló un botón en la baranda de la cama—. El doctor Flowrigth solicitó que estuviera a su cuidado toda la noche —sonrió con mucha dulzura y amabilidad.

Sakura sonrió. La joven enfermera le transmitió mucha confianza de inmediato, parecía buena persona, además de tenerle afecto a Fye, pues pronunció su nombre con emoción.

—Muchas… gracias…—dijo con una suave y dopada sonrisa, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que los fármacos la llevaron a dar un paseo dentro del mundo de los sueños, rememorándole momentos que había creído olvidados desde hace mucho tiempo…

**_Un día cualquiera, hace 20 años…_**

—¿A dónde vamos Fye? —soltó una risita traviesa, siendo aún arrastrada de la mano por el rubio, quien daba vuelta en un pasillo, luego otro, subía escaleras y pasaba por cuartos extraños de la primaria, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió sin siquiera voltear, pues parecía más preocupado por llegar a tiempo a cierto lugar.

La risita cantarina de la castaña resonó en todo el pasillo, vacío a las seis de la tarde de ese día de primavera. Ella no podía verle el rostro, pues la jalaba de un lado a otro, caminando de prisa y sin mirar atrás.

Ciertamente ese niño se había vuelto un gran amigo suyo desde el día en que se conocieron a mitad del recreo, pero nunca se esperó llevarse tan bien con él y su gemelo, los dos son unos niños muy divertidos a pesar de su apariencia tan seria, en especial Fye, pues siempre resultaba ser muy ocurrente y bromista.

—Nos van a regañar si nos encuentran aquí —murmuró con la respiración acelerada por la carrera, al fin el rubio se había detenido, pero ella no terminaba de entender lo que quería mostrarle, pues antes de la hora de salida, le dejó un recado en su locker, citándola en la puerta principal a las seis de la tarde.

—¡Es por aquí! —reanudó la carrera, ignorando lo que le había advertido.

Ella ya no se resistió más y terminó cediendo, esperando y siguiéndolo pacientemente hasta que…

—Llegamos.

Al fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta, después de haber subido cientos de escalones. Y ahí fue donde vio el rostro de su amigo por primera vez en un buen rato… se veía muy nervioso ¿Por qué sería?

La puerta frente a ella se abrió entonces, en un movimiento lento, pero decidido.

—¿Esto es… la terraza de la escuela? —se animó a preguntar, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—No sólo eso… —extendió su bracito en un gesto galante, indicándole que pasara ella primero—… también es la terraza del edificio más alto de la primaria —afirmó emocionado.

El trinar de algunas aves de canto y el leve murmullo de las hojas de los árboles al moverse, eran lo único que se escuchaba a los alrededores.

—¡Es hermoso! —se emocionó cuando vio el atardecer a lo lejos—. ¿Por qué no habíamos venido aquí antes? ¿No me digas que este es el lugar en donde siempre te escondías en los recreos? —preguntó rápidamente, sorprendida y muy divertida.

—Es un lugar muy especial para mí y no se lo enseño a cualquiera. Y sí, aquí vengo siempre que estoy aburrido o cuando no quiero hablar con nadie —respondió a cada pregunta.

—¿También cuando no quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó con un atisbo de tristeza.

—¡N-no! Contigo yo siempre quiero hablar. Me gusta muchísimo platicar contigo en los recreos y…—su rostro se ruborizó por completo al ser consciente de lo que decía y la enorme sonrisa asomándose en los labios de su amiguita—… ejem… bueno, yo… —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado por su arrebato de sinceridad, pero su cuerpo se congeló al sentir que su amiga lo tomaba de la mano libre y le sonreía de una manera muy tierna.

—Me hace muy feliz saber eso, que te gusta platicar conmigo —sonrió más ampliamente, haciendo que el sonrojo en su amigo aumentara, al igual que sus nervios.

—Sí… —desvió la mirada, muy apenado y sin saber qué hacer ahora—. _Vamos… no pierdas el valor _—se decía a sí mismo.

—¿Y para qué vinimos aquí? —soltó su mano y caminó a los alrededores, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía ese décimo piso.

El niño no dijo nada, sólo apuntó con su manita hacia un lugar a unos metros de ellos.

Había preparado un "pic nic" para los dos. Sakura se llevó una enorme sorpresa, y muy feliz aceptó merendar con su amigo, aunque aún no entendía el motivo de todo eso, hasta que…

El sol estaba dando sus últimos rayos cuando Fye al fin tuvo el valor de hacer lo que se había propuesto casi desde que conoció a esa despistada niña castaña y ojiverde.

—Sakura yo… yo quería decirte que yo… —se petrificó cuando esos hermosos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos, mirándolo con curiosidad—. Yo… —las manos le sudaban, su corazón tenía taquicardia y su voz… bueno, ya había empezado a tartamudear por los nervios.

—Sí, dime.

—Yo quería saber si tú… ¿¡Te vas a acabar eso!? —señaló el último bocadillo en el plato.

—No ¿Lo quieres? —se lo ofreció sonriente.

—Sí… ¡No! —gritó, frustrado por su intento fallido.

—¿Entonces? —ella ya no entendía.

El pequeño sólo sintió cómo su corazón se le quería salir del pecho. No pensó que sería tan difícil decirle que la quería.

—Rayos… —sin previo aviso se puso de pie y caminó hasta la baranda de la terraza, dándole la espalda a su amiga, cuya carita estaba adornada por la más pura expresión de la confusión. No esperó ni un segundo para seguirlo.

—¿Está todo bien, Fye? —se paró a su lado, tratando de verle el rostro.

—Yo quería decirte algo importante, pero no sé cómo hacerlo —confesó al fin, muy apenado.

—Pues sólo dilo —sonrió ampliamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Tienes razón… —suspiró y luego llenó sus pulmones de aire—. ¡Quiero que seas mi novia! —soltó de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?! —retrocedió un paso.

—¡Sí! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, al igual que su amiga, luego se dio cuenta de su error—. ¡Pero no ahorita! Aún es tamos muy pequeños, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia cuando seamos mayores, cuando yo sea más alto que tú y tenga auto y dinero para salir a pasear juntos. Pero quería que supieras que tú me gustas mucho y que serás mi novia, después nos casaremos y estaremos juntos por siempre —exclamó rápidamente y con mucha seguridad a pesar de su carita completamente roja.

La castaña aún estaba perpleja. Nunca se habría esperado aquello. ¿Ella? ¿Gustarle a Fye? Increíble…

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó nervioso, dando un paso al frente para quedar más cerca de ella.

—Yo…—bajó su carita y miró sus zapatos, pensando y analizando sus sentimientos—. No lo sé, yo… ¡Fye, so-sólo tenemos diez años! —trastabilló, completamente nerviosa, pero cuando alzó la mirada no tuvo tiempo de pensar, pues de un segundo a otro Fye ya estaba sobre sus labios. Una extraña chispa se hizo presente justo cuando sus labios se unieron. El contacto no duró más de dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón se detuviera y latiera a mil por segundo ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Parpadeó repetidamente, aun sintiendo un leve cosquilleo donde momentos antes habían estado los labios de su _amigo._

Alzó la mirada hasta toparse con el rostro de Fye tan rojo como nunca y con sus ojazos azules inundados en un brillo muy especial.

Ambos se llevaron una mano a los labios, sorprendidos aún por esa extraña chispa, fue como un leve y suave choque de electricidad. Además… había sido el primer beso de ambos.

—Lo sé, somos pequeños y… —desvió la mirada—…no nos permitirán ser novios aún, así que te pido por favor que me esperes. Cuando seamos un poco mayores, nadie podrá impedir que estemos juntos.

La ojiverde asintió en silencio, aún con los ojos enormemente abiertos y con una mano sobre sus labios. Estaba en shock.

—Di algo, por favor —se avergonzó aún más ante su silencio.

—Yo te esperaré…—murmuró muy quedito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio la escuchara. Fue lo único que necesitó para que una enorme sonrisa adornara el rostro del pequeño ojiazul.

—¿Entonces tú también me quieres? —preguntó con su dulce vocecita infantil, asombrado y aún algo inquieto.

—Sí —asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sus mejillas continuaban arreboladas y esto sólo la hacía más hermosa ante los ojos del rubio, quien no se contuvo más y la abrazó con mucha felicidad.

—¡Con que aquí estaban!

Una voz grave y muy conocida por ambos, los hizo saltar de su lugar.

—Touya… —murmuraron los dos con un tono lleno de terror.

**_Tiempo presente… _**

**PoV of Sakura.**

Me di cuenta que era un sueño cuando el insistente repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. No terminaba de acostumbrarme a ese molesto sonido, lo que ahora me recordaba algo… el efecto de los sedantes ya se había desvanecido. Gruñí hastiada, sin querer abrir los ojos. No sentí que hubiera mucha luz en la habitación así que aún no ha de haber amanecido. Me dispuse a intentar dormir de nuevo, quien sabe… suerte y tenía un sueño parecido. Sonreí y me acomodé lo mejor que pude.

—Parece que tuviste un lindo sueño —susurró una suave voz, muy cerca de mí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y mi respiración se aceleró notablemente.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —soltó una suave y melodiosa risita.

Y yo seguía tratando de regular mi ritmo cardiaco. Lo miré y parecía tan tranquilo y muy cómodo por cierto, sentado al lado de mi cama, con el mentón sobre la palma de su mano y el codo apoyado en la mesita de noche.

—Pues lo has hecho…—suspiré, aún con una mano sobre mi pecho.

—¿Qué soñabas?

Ignoró a propósito mi reclamo y mi molestia. Seguía siendo el mismo. Pero no por eso le diría lo que en verdad soñé.

—Ya lo olvidé —desvié la mirada. Gran error, así él siempre sabía cuando yo mentía.

—Está bien, no insistiré —se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie hasta llegar a la ventana. Yo parpadeé confundida. ¿De cuándo acá se da por vencido tan fácil? Lo noté un poco triste y no entendí la razón.

—¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —me miró desde su lugar y me sonrió con suavidad. Y hasta ese momento fui consciente nuevamente de mi situación. No pude evitar suspirar, tenía miedo de irme a vivir con él, no podía evitarlo.

—Sí.

Él sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia el paisaje de la ciudad por la ventana. Lo miré discretamente de arriba abajo. Estaba vestido con su bata blanca de siempre, pero… ¿Venía en jeans y camiseta? Aún así, se ve muy bien. Después reparé en algo que había cambiado drásticamente en su rostro. Me tallé bien los ojos y lo miré fijamente.

¡Se había quitado la barba!

¡Por Dios! Ahora sí estaba idéntico que hace diez años, sólo que más maduro y más hombre. Algo en mi interior se encendió cuando se giró lentamente para verme. Al parecer notó mi intensa mirada, pues sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, fue muy apenas visible, pero lo noté. Me sonrió y dijo:

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó con suavidad.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! Nada —desvié los ojos, avergonzada por completo.

—¿Me veo muy raro? —preguntó con diversión.

—Te vez muy bien —me atreví a ser sincera—. Bueno, cualquiera de los dos estilos te va muy bien —me rasqué la mejilla, nerviosa—. Pero te vez más joven así —no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que… su risilla me obligó a verlo: caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de salida.

—En un par de horas te daré de alta e iremos a casa. Tengo que atender unos asuntos antes, así que nos vemos más tarde.

—¿Todo en orden? —lo detuve antes de que saliera por completo. Él se regresó y me miró extrañado.

—Sí… —sonrió huecamente y se fue.

Me quedé sola y con un extraño sabor de boca. Esto no me gusta… esas sonrisas son un indicio de que algo no anda bien.

Bostezo con algo de fuerza y reviso la hora en mi teléfono celular. ¡Son las 5:30 de la mañana! Por eso tengo tanto sueño y también por esa razón aún está muy oscura la ciudad. Ni siquiera había amanecido aún.

Entonces… ¿Desde qué hora habrá estado a mi lado? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué hacía en mi habitación viéndome dormir?

**PoV of Fye.**

Salí de la habitación de Sakura y deambulé por los pasillos desiertos del hospital. Las pocas enfermeras que pasaban por ahí me miraban con una extraña expresión, seguro se debía a mi vestimenta, pues no suelo andar con jeans y camiseta en el hospital. ¿Cuál era la razón? Simple: recibí una llamada a las tres de la mañana, diciendo que mi pequeño paciente Harry no soportaría una semana más. Salí corriendo al hospital e hice lo que pude para que estuviera en el primer lugar de la lista de trasplantes, pero aún así era muy probable que ese corazón tardara más de una semana en llegar…

Es horrible la impotencia que se siente tener todos los conocimientos esenciales para salvar una vida y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Dr. Flowrigth!

Me detengo al escuchar que la dulce Camille me llama.

—¿Ocurrió algo con Harry?

—No, él se encuentra bien, su madre y la señora Tomoyo están con él. En realidad le hablé porque estoy preocupada por usted, no ha dormido mucho en estos días y ahora con la noticia sobre el pequeño… bueno, quería decirle que por qué mejor no se va a descansar y yo me encargo de cuidar al niño, y si llegara suceder algo lo llamo de inmediato.

—Camile… siempre tan bondadosa, pero no te preocupes, me quedaré aquí hasta que note algún cambio en él. No puedo irme aún.

No puedo negar que me llenó de ternura su preocupación por mí y por Harry, pero no podía aprovecharme de eso, la pobre tampoco había podido descansar en toda la noche porque la dejé a cargo de Sakura.

—Será mejor que vayas tú a descansar, sé que cuidaste muy bien de Sakura y te lo agradezco mucho —le sonreí—. Nos vemos mañana —di media vuelta y seguí mi camino a quien sabe dónde. Necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente, así que sin pensarlo llegué a la terraza que tanto me gustaba.

A penas puse un pie fuera, el frío me recibió como de costumbre, acariciando todo mi cuerpo y congelando mis manos, mejillas y nariz. Ni siquiera me había molestado en ponerme un abrigo. Para ser sinceros, el frío congelante es algo que yo disfruto mucho. Amo sentir como el aire helado se cuela entre mi ropa y me hace sentir vivo. Para algunos mi actitud puede parecer masoquista, pero en realidad es un recordatorio de que estoy aquí, vivo, y no me puedo ir de este mundo sin antes cumplir mis metas; una de ellas la cumplí al curar el corazón de ella, la otra… aún me falta mucho tiempo para cumplirla…

Avancé un par de pasos hasta apoyarme en la baranda que me separaba del abismo de sesenta metros. Me encontraba en el piso veinte del edificio y una caída de aquí sería muerte segura para cualquiera.

Solté un pesado suspiro y una nube de vapor se formó ante mi nariz. Sonreí. Cómo amo el invierno. Estamos a sólo cuatro días de noche buena, y mi padre seguro llega mañana de Estados Unidos. Vuelvo a suspirar… cómo me gustaría que estuviese ahora aquí conmigo, hoy 20 de diciembre, un día tan difícil para ambos…

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando el bolsillo izquierdo de mi bata comienza a vibrar con insistencia. Saqué mi teléfono y vi que se trataba de mi padre. Sonreí y contesté.

—Hola hijo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, sólo hablo para decirte que mañana llegaré a Londres, tal vez llegue antes del amanecer, así que no te preocupes por pasar por mí al aeropuerto, de todas formas me sé muy bien al camino a tu casa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ya te desvelas lo suficiente en el trabajo como para que ahora venga yo a quitarte esta oportunidad de descansar. Por cierto… ¿Ya le dijiste a Sakura que estarás de vacaciones esta semana?

—Aún no, y es que… no estoy seguro si tendré vacaciones. Y ahora que lo recuerdo… tampoco le he dicho que vendrás de visita —no pude evitar soltar una risilla.

—Andas muy despistado hijo mío —también rio—. Pero dime ¿Por qué no tendrás vacaciones?

—Se trata de Harry… está muy mal —se me hizo un nudo de sentimientos en la boca del estómago.

—Oh, ya recuerdo… ¿No han encontrado un corazón?

—No…

Ambos guardamos silencio unos momentos. Mi padre sabe muy bien del cariño que le tengo a ese niño y ha de saber también que me está doliendo mucho por lo que está pasando.

Escuché que suspiraba al otro lado de la línea.

—Imagino lo que has de estar pasando, y más hoy…

—Ni lo menciones —ahora se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Estarás bien este día?

—Sí —tragué en seco, como si así el nudo se desapareciera—. Y no importa que día sea, siempre los recuerdo y lamento su partida. No hay día en que no piense en ellos…

—Lo sé, yo también… Pero mira el lado bueno del asunto —dijo de pronto, con un tono extrañamente alegre—. ¡Te reencontraste con Sakura! Y lo mejor de todo es que ¡Hoy se irá a vivir a tu casa!

—Sí…

—No pareces muy feliz.

—No es eso —gruñí un poco—. Sakura vivirá conmigo, sí, pero no porque haya nacido de ella, sino porque no le di otra opción.

—Eso no importa —casi pude imaginar su sonrisa ladina y suspicaz—. Aceptó ir a tu casa ye so ya es ganancia. Lo demás se irá dando con el tiempo. De todas formas esta semana que estaré con ustedes aprovecharé para tantear el terreno. Necesitas que alguien externo te dé su opinión sobre las circunstancias.

Mi padre tenía razón.

Después de que mi ánimo se aumentara un poco gracias a las palabras de mi padre, me dirigí a paso apresurado a la habitación de Sakura. Ya la había dado de alta, aunque fue algo difícil convencer a Kurogane, pues él no quería dejarla salir aún del hospital, pero finalmente aceptó porque Sakura prometió ser muy cuidadosa y seguir el tratamiento al pie de la letra.

Cuando llegué a mi destino me topé con mi amigo vendando la pierna de nuestra paciente, necesitaba prepararla muy bien para soportar el camino a casa, pues el movimiento en auto y al bajarla tal vez le molestaría mucho.

—Buenos días, veo que hoy te dignaste a levantarte temprano —me molestó él con toda la intención. Yo sólo le fruncí el ceño y le saqué la lengua.

Lo que nunca nos esperamos ninguno de los dos, fue que Sakura rompiera en carcajadas. Mi amigo y yo nos miramos mutuamente sin entender qué le causaba tanta gracia.

Yo caminé hasta ella y comprobé su temperatura y sus signos vitales.

—¿Será el medicamento? —pregunté en voz baja, más para mí que para ellos. Ahí fue cuando ella dejó de reírse.

—No seas tonto —rio de nuevo—. Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que no pensé que siguieras haciendo eso —sacó la lengua, imitándome. Y yo no pude evitarlo, los colores se me subieron hasta las orejas.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando convives día y noche con una pequeña niña traviesa —rio el moreno, terminando de vendar la pierna de ella.

—A decir verdad sí… —tuve que aceptar—. Pero no lo cambio por nada.

De pronto sentí la mirada de Sakura. La encontré mirándome con un sentimiento indescifrable en sus ojos verdes. Era la segunda vez en el día en que ocurría eso. Quise preguntar la razón, pero Kurogane se me adelantó.

—¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir a vivir con este tipo? Porque si cambias de opinión… Tomoyo y yo te recibiríamos con gusto en nuestra casa.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron, y por un momento temí a que cambiara de opinión y aceptara irse con ellos.

—Muchas gracias Kurogane, pero Fye y Ámber amablemente ya prepararon todo para mi llegada.

—De acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión no dudes en decírnoslo, Tomoyo se pondría muy feliz.

—Gracias —sonrió y yo no pude más que llenarme de celos.

Kurogane me miró unos segundo y… ¡Se rio! ¡Lo hacía a propósito para molestarme! No pude hacer más que fruncir mi ceño y cruzarme de brazos, sé que parece muy infantil, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Bien… Sakura está lista para irse. Sólo no debes quitarte las vendas en ningún momento más que para bañarte y para las curaciones diarias. Tendrás que seguir tu medicación al pie de la letra y también debes venir una vez por semana para tomarte radiografías y ver el avance. Y… bueno, creo que lo que te diga está de más, después de todo tendrás a un médico a tu lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente al pensar en ello. Pasaríamos más tiempo juntos que cuando éramos jóvenes.

—Estarás muy bien cuidada.

Dijo mi amigo finalmente, sin burla ni bromas.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

El tiempo de irnos llegó, sólo faltaba que Sakura se cambiara de ropa, pero… oh problema, la ropa con la que llegó al hospital hace más de una semana, ahora estaba llena de sangre e inservible.

Tuvimos que esperar a que Tomoyo llegara con algo de ropa para su amiga, también la ayudó a cambiarse. Estábamos listos para irnos cuando de repente sucedió algo inesperado…

—¡Doctor Flowrigth, acaba de ocurrir una emergencia! —exclamó. Estaba muy agitada.

—¿Con Harry?

—Es su madre.

No lo pensé dos veces para salir disparado, detrás de camile, quien me explicó en el camino que la madre de Harry había cometido una locura dentro de su desesperación por no encontrar un corazón compatible para su hijo. No podía creer lo que me decía, sino hasta que llegamos a la cafetería.

—¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…!

Un médico la atendía, dándole RCP. No me tardé en arrodillarme a su lado en el piso y ayudarlo a continuar con la maniobra.

Camille me había explicado que se encontró a la señora en la cafetería. Estaba sentada en la mesa pegada a la pared, recargada contra ésta. Al reconocerla se acercó a ella para preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, pero nunca contestó… ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, la vida ya se había escapado de su cuerpo…

Y era verdad, pues a mi lado, en el piso, rodaba el frasco vacío del medicamento que paró su corazón; junto a él yacía una nota que decía: "Denle mi corazón a Harry y díganle que lo amo con toda mi alma… Doctor Flowrigth, Doctor y señora Ichihara, gracias por todo, sé que ustedes cuidarán bien de mi pequeño"

Mi corazón se hizo pequeño al leer esto… ella no podía morir ¡No podía!

—Déjalo ya Flowrigth… no hay nada más que hacer, el medicamento que ingirió es muy potente.

—¡No! ¡No puede morir! —seguí haciendo compresiones, no desistiría. Harry necesitaba a su madre.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Alcé la mirada y me topé con los ojos rubíes de mi jefa.

—Déjala ir, era su deseo hacerlo así que no desaprovechemos la oportunidad y llevémosla a quirófano cuanto antes, también a Harry. Hay que hacer el trasplante ahora.

Finalmente desistí, pero me quedé unos segundos más arrodillado al lado de esa señora tan amable, cuyo único propósito en la vida era mantener la de su hijo… no pudo más que ganarse toda mi admiración. Esa mujer sí que tenía valor y coraje, pero no pensó en algo muy importante ¿Qué haría su pequeño sin ella? Era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo y si esto era así, entonces… Harry terminaría en un orfanato.

Quité esos pensamientos de mi mente, ya después pensaría en ello, lo importante ahora era llevarla a quirófano cuanto antes para hacer el trasplante.

**PoV of Sakura**

Me quedé muy preocupada cuando Camille entró a la habitación tan agitada ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la madre de Harry?

Kurogane salió momentos después que Fye, dijo que iría a averiguar lo ocurrido, pero ya habían pasado tres horas y ninguno de los dos volvía. Finalmente Tomoyo salió a preguntar por su esposo y por el rubio, pero ninguna enfermera supo decirles su paradero, hasta que Camille llegó a mi habitación. Fye la había mandado para que nos explicara el motivo de su retraso. No pude más que horrorizarme con la narración de los hechos. La pobre de Camille estaba muy consternada, pronto Tomoyo y yo estábamos igual. Nos dijo que tal vez tardaría un par de horas más, pues la cirugía se complicó mucho. A decir verdad no me importaba cuánto se tardase, sólo quería que ese pequeño saliera bien de la operación… no lo conozco, pero me identifico con él.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? —la voz de mi mejor amiga me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Yo sólo asentí en muda respuesta y miré a Camile, quien nos había preguntado ya hace varias horas si nos molestaba su presencia allí, pues no quería salir y toparse con malas noticias.

Al parecer muchos en el hospital conocían al pequeño Harry y a su madre. Y todos por igual les tenían un gran cariño.

—¿Y tú, Camile? —pregunté yo. La joven enfermera dio un saltito en su lugar, parecía haber estado muy inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta ahora.

—Estoy bien —trató de sonreír, pero sus ojos rojos e hinchados no le ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Mi amiga se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sitio de Camile. La abrazó con mucho cariño y le dijo que no se preocupara más, que Harry estaba en buenas manos y todo saldría bien.

Pude notar cómo la enfermera correspondía el abrazo y sonreía un poco reconfortada. Yo realmente no la conozco lo suficiente, pero con lo poco que la he tratado, sé de antemano que es muy buena chica y de buenos sentimientos. Siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo y ahora veo que mi mejor amiga y ella se conocen ya de mucho tiempo, incluso se ve que son buenas amigas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos alertó a las tres.

—La operación fue un éxito.

—¡Kurogane! ¿Entraste a la cirugía? —preguntó mi amiga, extrañada al verlo con bata y gorro de quirófano.

—Sólo entré a asistirlo, temí que se quedara en shock debido a que se trataba de alguien importante para él.

—Pero qué dices —reclamó—. Él nunca se amedrenta frente a una emergencia como esa.

—Créeme que sí, yo sé lo que te digo…—aseguró con completa seriedad mientras me miraba fijamente. ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Miré a mi amiga y noté que parecía recordar algo.

—¿Y cómo está Harry? —preguntó Camille, llorosa y angustiada.

—Fye está suturando y en unos momentos lo pasarán a recuperación.

—¡Iré a cuidar de él!

—Alto ahí —se interpuso en la puerta antes de que ella pudiera salir disparada a ver al niño—. Tu jefe me dijo que te fueras a casa. Ya rebasaste tu límite de horas, necesitas descansar un poco.

—¡Pero…!

—Nada de "peros", ya sabes cómo es él y de todas formas terminará mandándote a casa.

La aludida pareció rendirse ante ese argumento.

—Al menos déjame verlo antes de irme.

—De acuerdo, pero quédate aquí, yo te avisaré cuando lo pasen a recuperación.

Diciéndole esto, la joven enfermera se tranquilizó un poco y esperó pacientemente a que Kurogane volviera. Durante todo ese rato las tres permanecimos en silencio.

—Quieres mucho a Harry ¿No es así? —me animé a preguntar.

Ella alzó su mirada enrojecida y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo conozco desde la primera vez que visitó este hospital, recuerdo que apenas había cumplido los cinco años, y desde entonces yo siempre fui su enfermera de cabecera —sonrió con una tierna nostalgia—. Es un niño muy bueno, nunca le dio problemas a su madre y rápidamente se ganó el cariño de todos en este hospital. De inmediato lo adoptamos como parte de la familia, además de que prácticamente vivía aquí debido a su enfermedad. Pero ahora que su madre no está… —ahogó un sollozo—. No sé qué va a ser de él…

La miré con mucha tristeza, pero luego un ruido me hizo voltear hacia mi amiga y me sorprendí al ver que estaba igual que Camille, ambas lloraban con mucho sentimiento. No pude evitar contagiarme a pesar de no conocer al pequeño ni a su madre.

Más tarde llegó Kurogane y se llevó a la joven enfermera para que viera al niño. Luego de eso no volví a verla.

—Siento la tardanza… —fue lo primero que dijo al abrir y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación—. Sé que dije que nos iríamos en la mañana, pero…

—No te preocupes —le interrumpí—. Ya nos dijeron lo que sucedió —lo observé detenidamente, analizando sus gestos y buscando algún signo de tristeza, felicidad, algo… pero no, estaba neutralmente serio.

Noté que ya no portaba su ropa de civil, sino que ahora traía puesto su uniforme clínico azul marino.

—Ya veo…—fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar un par de pasos y tumbarse en el sillón individual de la pequeña salita de mi habitación.

—Fye… —continuó Tomoyo—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Salió algo mal con Harry?

—No —respondió con mucha simpleza.

—¿Entonces? —ahora fui yo la que preguntó.

—Se quedó solo en el mundo… su madre dio su vida por él, pero no pensó en que lo dejaría solo…—apretó los puños con frustración.

Quise acercarme a él y consolarlo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, no soportaba verlo en ese estado de impotencia. Tomoyo pareció leer mis pensamientos y se incorporó de su lugar a mi lado y fue hacia él, poniendo una mano en su hombro y otra en uno de sus puños, donde pareció encontrar algo que le llamó la atención, pues tomó el puño entre sus dos manos y lo abrió.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al tomar el pequeño papel entre sus manos. Parecía una nota, y daba la impresión de que algo importante había escrito en ella, pues la cara de Tomoyo palideció—. ¿Lo dejó a nuestro cargo?

Fye asintió en muda respuesta.

—Entonces no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, cuidaremos de él.

—No es tan fácil, Tomoyo…—su voz grave y seria nos dejó en silencio a las dos—. Una trabajadora social vino hace unos momentos. Dijo que cuando Harry se recupere, lo mandarán a un orfanato hasta que le encuentren una buena familia.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera permitiremos eso!

—Yo dije lo mismo —se pasó una mano por todo el rostro—. Pero una simple nota no nos da autoridad sobre el niño. Servicios infantiles se lo llevarán cuando se recupere por completo de la cirugía…

—¡No!

Me sorprendió la fuerza con la que Tomoyo defendía a ese pequeño. Momentos después entró Kurogane y trató de calmar a su esposa, mientras tanto yo me mantenía en silencio como espectadora.

—Tal vez yo no tenga voz ni voto en esta situación…—me animé a intervenir—…ni siquiera lo conozco, pero creo que no estamos viendo lo más importante: Harry vivirá saludablemente de ahora en más, al fin tiene un corazón y podrá salir adelante.

Todos me miraron y se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato que me pareció una eternidad.

—Tienes razón…—Fye fue el primero en hablar—. Debemos ir por partes, al menos es seguro que vivirá…

Yo sonreí un levemente, pues con esto mis otros dos amigos se animaron un poco.

—M_e gustaría conocer a Harry…_— pensé.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la situación se calmó por completo, le pedí a mi ex-novio que me levara a ver a Harry, quería conocerlo… y así fue, cuando al fin me pusieron en silla de ruedas, me llevó silenciosamente a la habitación donde ahora descansaba y donde nadie lo esperaba… esto me contrajo el corazón y unas crecientes ganas de llorar se atoraron en mi pecho. No quisiera irme de aquí hasta que despierte, pero sé que no aguantaría mucho tiempo en esta silla, mi pierna palpitaba y dolía condenadamente mucho. Estuve sólo unos minutos con el pequeño. Fye me aseguró que no despertaría hasta mañana y esto me tranquilizó un poco.

Finalmente nos fuimos a la casa de Fye. No puedo negar que durante todo el trayecto sentí un profundo dolor en mi pierna y también en mis costillas. Afortunadamente su casa resultó estar muy cerca del hospital y curiosamente es vecino de Kurogane, un par de casas los separan, pero viven en la misma calle.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a su casa, simplemente me quedé impactada…

Es en la zona que comúnmente llaman "Suburbios" pero las casas son mucho más ostentosas aquí que en las películas. Simplemente de frente tiene aproximadamente unos treinta metros y quien sabe cuántos más de fondo. Me sorprendo, de verdad que vive bien y tiene buen gusto, pues la casa es blanca en su totalidad, de cuatro pisos (Según lo que alcanzo a ver) y un hermoso y extenso jardín en frente, cubierto por ahora de nieve y limitado por una cerca blanca, delineada con unos pequeños arbustos, que en primavera de seguro serían unas hermosas flores.

El aire que se respira aquí hasta es diferente que en la ciudad, más limpio y puro, más ligero…

El cielo hoy está nublado, como de costumbre, pero hoy unos tenues rayos de sol se asoman entre las nubes, derritiendo la nieve acumulada en el jardín y dándome la cálida bienvenida a la residencia Flowrigth.

—Hemos llegado —anunció con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tu casa parece una mansión —solté sin poder evitarlo, estaba muy asombrada.

Él rio un poco por mi comentario.

—Es hermosa —continué.

—Gracias. Será tu casa por los próximos seis meses, así que ve acostumbrándote.

Esto me cayó como balde de agua helada. Tenía razón… y no es que me desagrade la idea de vivir entre puro lujo, pero no me gusta depender de nadie y mucho menos estar de arrimada, como lo estaré todo este tiempo. La idea me incomoda bastante, pero el pensamiento se esfuma cuando un gran reto me enfrenta. Ahí estaba… la silla de ruedas en la calle afuera del auto, lista para recibirme.

—Lo haremos rápido y con cuidado ¿Te parece? —me habló desde afuera del auto. Debíamos hacerlo rápido si no queríamos terminar hechos una paleta de helado.

Él vio lo mucho que sufrí cuando me sentaron en esa cosa en el hospital, por eso me hablaba de esa manera… un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. "Que no duela, que no duela, que no duela" rogaba en mi interior. Fye se inclinó hacia mí y pasó un brazo debajo de mis piernas y otro detrás de mi espalda, cargándome al estilo nupcial. Yo cerré mis ojos con mucha fuerza, esperando el momento en que me depositara en la silla, pero ese momento nunca llegó…

—¿Eh? —parpadeé confundida cuando abrí los ojos. Ante mí estaba el rostro de él, más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado. Una sonrisa burlona adornaba sus delgados labios que estaban a unos centímetros de los míos. Esto me heló de pies a cabeza.

—Mejor te doy el servicio completo de transporte —soltó una risita, llevándome entre sus brazos hasta la puerta principal, para esto cruzamos su hermoso jardín—. ¿Puedes sacar las llaves de mi abrigo?

—¿Eh?

—Tengo las manos un poco ocupadas, así que…— se encogió de hombros y yo me sonrojé un poco.

—Oh, claro, lo siento —y sin decir nada más metí la mano en su pecho, buscando las dichosas llaves, pero al hacerlo pude sentir la calidez que emanaba su piel, se sentía tan reconfortante que no quería sacar la mano de ahí, pero tristemente tuve que hacerlo y con sus instrucciones logré abrir la puerta principal, dándonos acceso a la totalidad de la casa.

Y nuevamente quedé maravillada. De verdad que tiene un muy buen gusto en decoración…

A penas pusimos un pie dentro, se escucharon unas aceleradas pisaditas bajando las escaleras.

—¡Papi! ¡Sakura! —nos recibió con emoción, yo me sorprendí.

—¿La dejaste sola todo este tiempo? —pregunté, casi lo acusé. Él me sonrió un poco mientras caminaba hacia cierto lugar de la casa, aún conmigo en brazos.

—Ella es muy madura y puede cuidarse sola unas horas ¿Verdad cariño?

—Sí —sonrió con mucha ternura, siguiéndonos a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. Ahí me depositó en el sillón más amplio. Y disimuladamente yo no podía dejar de mirar a mí alrededor, vaya que la casa es hermosa, por dentro y por fuera.

Me dio no sé qué cuando él la llamó con tanto amor… ese "¿Verdad cariño?" había causado algo extraño en mi interior. A partir de ahí me llamó más la atención su relación padre-hija que la casa en sí.

De pronto la pequeña Ámber desapareció de nuestra vista y volvió con una bandeja repleta de pastelitos, se fue y regresó con otra igual, pero con tazas de té en ella.

—Qué linda eres Ámber, muchas gracias —le dije, sorprendida por su buena educación. Al parecer Fye ha hecho muy buen trabajo como padre.

—Gracias cariño —le dijo él con amor en su voz mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella sonrió y se sentó con un brinco en el sillón más cercano, tomando varias galletas en sus manos. La escena era muy tierna, pues Ámber pasaba muy fácil como una muñequita de porcelana en tamaño real. Es que es tan bonita…

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que un bolígrafo y libreta cayeron a mi regazo. Los miré y luego a Fye alternativamente, no entendía para qué querría yo eso.

—Tomoyo y yo iremos a tu departamento para traer tus cosas. Necesito la dirección y también una lista de lo que quieres que traigamos.

—¿Qué? ¡oh! No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo acompañarlos y… —una ceja alzada inquisitivamente fue más que suficiente para que me callara.

—Ni creas que te voy a dejar salir en esas condiciones, además estás bajo mi cuidado por ahora, así que me esperarás aquí junto con Ámber, créeme que no te aburrirás —dijo esto último con socarronería mientras miraba a su hija. Yo no pude evitar enternecerme al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la aludida. ¿Qué habrá querido decir Fye con eso?

—Está bien… —terminé aceptando y procedí a escribir todo en la lista. Una vez terminada, se la entregué y él se despidió para salir de la casa. Tardó más de un par de horas, pues llegó casi al anochecer. Pero a mí se me fue el tiempo volando. Mi ex tenía razón cuando dijo que no me aburriría con Ámber. La pequeña es muy platicadora, me habló de todo lo que hacen su padre y ella juntos, de sus amigos en la escuela, sus tíos Tomoyo y Kurogane y… bueno, me habló de muchas cosas más, pero lo que se ganó todo mi asombro fue cuando le pregunté sobre el piano negro de cola que estaba a uno metro de la sala, con un ventanal detrás de él. Casi pareciera que el espacio fue diseñado especialmente para su presencia allí. Ella me dijo que su padre era muy bueno tocándolo, yo no me sorprendí con eso, pues bien sabía sobre su gran habilidad con la música, pero lo que de verdad llamó mi atención fue cuando ella se ofreció a tocar una pieza, dijo que su padre le había estado enseñando desde que era casi una bebé. Yo le sonreí y acepté su propuesta, pero nunca imaginé que terminaría tocando una melodía tan difícil y una de mis favoritas, pues Fye siempre la tocaba desde que éramos niños, así que no puedo escuchar esa canción sin relacionarla con él; ahora… la relacionaría también con la pequeña talentosa.

"Balada No. 1 Op. 23 de Chopin" qué hermosa melodía… y ¡Qué hermoso tocaba Ámber!

No pude evitar que un par de lágrimas se colaran por mis pestañas. Esa niña era tan talentosa que me sorprendía que no la conocieran en todo el país.

—¿Te gustó?

No me di cuenta cuando bajó del banquito del piano y caminó hacia mí.

—Fue hermoso… —me tomé la confianza de atraparla entre mis brazos. Temí que se intimidara un poco por el atrevimiento, pero fue todo lo contrario, me respondió aún con más cariño.

—A mi papá también le gusta mucho esa canción, dice que le recuerda a los mejores días de su vida.

Abrí los ojos con mucha sorpresa. ¿Eso le había dicho a su hija? Y ahora que lo recuerdo… en el hospital me dijo algo similar cuando me reconoció como la antigua "mejor amiga" de su padre. ¿A poco Fye le había dicho todo aquello de que yo era la mujer más bonita que había conocido y que quería casarse conmigo cuando éramos aún muy jóvenes? ¡¿Cómo le dice eso a su hija?! Pareciera que no le preocupa que la pequeña se sienta mal al saber que nunca sintió eso por su madre y sí por una desconocida. No sé… esto es muy extraño.

—Sakura —su dulce vocecita me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Aún la tenía entre mis brazos, pero no hacía ninguna presión—. ¿Puedes platicarme por qué dejaron de verse mi papá y tú? el otro día en el hospital ibas a decírmelo, pero no hubo tiempo.

—Es verdad… —lo medité unos momentos, con el mismo dilema dentro de mi cabeza ¿Cómo le iba a contar una historia tan revuelta y conflictiva a una pequeña de tan sólo ocho años? —. Ahora que lo mencionas, Ámber… es una historia algo triste y la verdad no quisiera recordarla (_Aunque piense en ello cada día de mi vida…_) ¿Te molesta si lo platicamos después? —pregunté suavemente.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta —respondió de inmediato, entendiendo mis razones—. Entonces cuéntame cómo era mi papá de niño ¿Siempre fue como ahora?

Sus ojitos azules brillaron en deseo por saber más sobre su progenitor. Yo sonreí divertida. Tenía muchas anécdotas que contarle sobre él, pero debía apresurarme si quería contarlas antes de que él llegara.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —reí—. Sí, siempre ha sido como ahora —recordé el momento en el hospital cuando le sacó la lengua a Kurogane en un gesto chistoso. Sin duda seguía siendo el mismo. También recordé el cambio de actitud que tuvo cuando una enfermera entró a mi cuarto, había cambiado de payaso a señor seriedad. Por lo que escuché de las enfermeras, Fye siempre es un profesional en su área laboral, sólo se abre con sus seres queridos o a quienes les tiene confianza.

—¡Cuéntame algo de cuando eran niños! —pidió con mucha emoción, pero antes le señalé el espacio vació en el sillón para que se sentara conmigo.

Yo tenía la pierna derecha descansando a lo largo del sillón, pegada al respaldo. Mientras que la izquierda estaba flexionada y balanceándose cómodamente fuera del sillón, así que había un considerable espacio entre mis piernas, donde la pequeña cabría muy bien. Lo que nunca esperé fue que me tuviera confianza tan pronto, pues se acurrucó en mi regazo, lista para escuchar mis historias. Esto me llenó de ternura y cariño hacia ella.

—Bien…

Y comencé a narrarle una de nuestras tantas aventuras con Kurogane, Tomoyo e incluso con Yuui, quien siempre se nos unía para hacer travesuras junto con Akemi.

Le platiqué de la vez en que todos nos fuimos de campamento juntos, teníamos doce años y nos llevábamos tan bien que parecíamos primos o hermanos.

—En esa ocasión recuerdo muy bien que todos nos metimos a nadar al lago para refrescarnos en medio del caluroso verano, pero mientras nos divertíamos, una niña de otro campamento también se metió al lago, pero a la parte más profunda y ¿Qué crees? No sabía nadar…

—¡¿Y qué pasó después?!

—Tu padre salió al rescate —sonreí—. Siempre fue muy bueno en los deportes y la natación no era la excepción, así que no tuvo problemas en sacarla de lo profundo. El problema fue…—busqué la manera de decirlo al nivel de una niña de ocho años—. La niñita se enamoró de su héroe —reí al recordarlo—. Y durante toda la semana del campamento no dejó de acosarlo, incluso en las noches se colaba a la habitación de los niños para buscarlo. En esa ocasión cometió un gran error, pues confundió a tu padre con su hermano gemelo. Hubieras visto cómo Yuui saltó de la cama cuando la pequeña se había metido para abrazarlo —reí ampliamente, pero me detuve al ver que a ella no le causaba tanta gracia, sino que se ponía algo pensativa. Estaba por preguntarle qué ocurría, pero se me adelantó.

—¿Conociste al tío Yuui? —me preguntó con una extraña expresión en su rostro, tenía una tristeza muy poco común en alguien de su edad.

—¡Claro que sí! Todos tus tíos, tu padre y yo, andábamos siempre juntos desde la primaria —sonreí, tratando de animarla, pero ella sólo me miró con suavidad y habló en un tono muy quedo.

—¿Podrías… podrías contarme más sobre mis tíos Yuui y Akemi? —preguntó con un anhelo muy fuerte sobresaliendo en sus palabras.

—Por supuesto, pero… ¿Por qué de repente estás tan triste?

—Es que… —desvió sus ojitos hacia el piso—. No llegué a conocerlos bien, ambos murieron cuando yo tenía apenas dos años y casi no los recuerdo.

¿Qué…?

Yuui…

Akemi…

¿Muertos?

Tuve que contener mis ganas de llorar y gritar. ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran muertos?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y por qué demonios Fye no me dijo nada cuando pregunté por ellos?!

Quise no llorar, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que desahogarme aunque fuera un poco.

—Sakura… ¿Por qué lloras? —me preguntó dulcemente.

—No sabía… no sabía que habían muerto —hipé, no podía creerlo ¡¿Por qué?!

Pronto la pequeña se vio contagiada con mis lágrimas y empezó a llorar con la misma intensidad que yo. Esto me sorprendió un poco, si no los llegó a conocer muy bien… ¿Por qué lloraba así por ellos?

Ahora que lo pienso… si ellos murieron hace seis años, quiere decir que fallecieron el mismo año que mi familia…

Las dos lloramos y nos abrazamos hasta no poder más, no supe en qué momento las dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidas después de tanto llanto.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_He tardado añales en actualizar, lo sé, pero es que ahora estudio y trabajo, por eso mi tiempo para escribir se había reducido a cero, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que podré continuar esta historia y terminar el último capítulo de amor inesperado._**

**_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ahora mismo me encargo de responderles por PM!_**

**_Y sobre el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? _**

**_En particular me gustó mucho el sueño de Sakura, fue difícil escribir esa escena donde Fye se le declara, pero le dice que serán novios hasta que ambos crezcan un poco (Pues ahí él es más bajito que ella jaja) Me llenó de ternura y espero que les haya gustado. El final de ese sueño/recuerdo lo dejé algo incompleto, tal vez más tarde les explique qué pasó después de que Touya los sorprendiera abrazados. Muajajaja_**

**_También está el asunto del pequeño Harry. No vayan a pensar que es un personaje de relleno, pues tendrá un papel importante más adelante. Lo que me dolió mucho fue tener que matar a su madre, pero fue por una buena causa, ahora Harry podrá vivir, pero... ¿Con quién?_**

**_No sé ustedes, pero a mi me encanta cómo se están llevando Sakura y Fye ahora, están en un tira y afloja, pues aún no han tomado el valor de hblar con la verdad y enfrentar su pasado. El momento llegará y la bomba explotará, lo importante aquí es... ¿Qué sucederá después de que la bomba explote?_**

**_Y sobre el final de este capítulo... Lo sé, soy muy cruel al haber matado a Yuui y a su esposa, cuando en otros fics me desvivo por buscar la manera de que el gemelo reviva, pero ya verán la importancia de esto más adelante y estoy segura de que terminarán encariñándose con Ámber como yo lo he hecho :') También me encanta la relación padre/hija que tienen Fye y Ámber, son tan lindos y más por que se trata de un padre soltero y responsable, esto se me hace tan sexy en él. No pude evitar imaginármelo enseñándole a tocar el piano a su pequeña bebé._**

**_Sé que muchos de ustedes tiene curiosidad sobre la madre de Ámber. Porque... ¿Quién habrá sido la mujer más afortunada del mundo como para tener a la hija del papote rubio? Pues ya lo verán más adelante, espero no me maten cuando sepan que no es de Sakura x_x porque si algunos de ustedes guardaban la esperanza de que por magia del destino resultara ser hija de ella (?) no, no va a ser así jajaja_**

**_PREGUNTAS:_**

**_¿Sakura le platicará sobre el sueño que tuvo en el hospital?_**

**_¿Qué pasará ahora que ya sabe que Yuui y Akemi están muertos?_**

**_¿Sakura se irá de esa casa?_**

**_Sin más qué decir, muchas gracias por todo! LOS QUIERO! _**

**_No olviden agregarme en FB: "Tsuki No Hana" si me mandan solicitud, también pónganme un mensajito diciendo que son seguidores del fic, para poder agregarlos con confianza :) Ahí les avisaré cada que actualice uno de mis fics ;)_**

**_Saludos, besos y abrazos!_**

**_9/06/2015_**


	6. Sentimientos reencontrados

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**V**

**_"Sentimientos reencontrados"_**

**PoV of Fye .**

Llegamos al edificio que indicaba la dirección en el papel, aparqué mi auto justo en frente de la puerta de entrada, y junto con Tomoyo me dispuse a entrar a ese lugar.

El barrio era muy pintoresco, por decirlo de alguna manera… era un lugar bohemio. Todas las casas y edificios alrededor daban la impresión de que eran habitados por artistas, tanto músicos como pintores, arquitectos, escultores, etc.

El edificio conservaba un estilo antiguo, así que las infinitas escaleras eran uno de sus toques especiales, parecían haber sido hechas a mano, con detalles en la baranda y bordes esculpidos en cada escalón. Preguntamos por un elevador, pero el portero nos dijo que no había. Como mencioné antes: las escaleras eran uno de sus toques especiales.

Subimos hasta el último piso, increíblemente el edificio se iba haciendo más moderno conforme subíamos de nivel, y otra cosa que me sorprendió fue que Sakura rentara el penthouse, esto sólo me dio a entender que no estaba nada mal económicamente. Vi la sorpresa de Tomoyo igual a la mía.

Llegamos a su puerta y abrimos con las llaves que nos dio. Solté un chiflido lleno de impresión. Lo primero que nos recibió fue un enorme ventanal al fondo, que se abría dando paso a una gran terraza ahora cubierta de nieve. Ambos nos acercamos a ese ventanal, admirando la increíble vista desde ese décimo piso. Justo en medio del gran panorama de la ciudad, tenía al imponente London Eye.

Estaba anocheciendo, así que nos tocó la fortuna de ver el atardecer desde ahí.

Pronto recordamos el propósito de nuestra visita y pusimos manos a la obra. Entre Tomoyo y yo fuimos empacando todo lo que Sakura necesitaría para su estadía en mi casa, pero conforme iba merodeando por las habitaciones, más me sorprendía al ver que ella cambió mucho. Ya no era la misma chica que amaba pintar sus paredes de rosa o amarillo, tampoco la misma desordenada que llegué a conocer desde mi infancia, no… ahora sus paredes tenían un suave beige y su casa estaba perfectamente ordenada. Me sorprendí, pues era más amplia de lo que aparentaba, incluso tenía un estudio donde seguro pasaba la mayoría del tiempo pintando.

Sonreí al ver muchas de sus pinturas acomodadas por todas partes, incluso me atreví a observar las que estaban en proceso. ¡Vaya que era buena! Pero me llamó mucho la atención que no firmara con su nombre, sino con un extraño garabato y la fecha de creación.

Ese garabato se me hacía muy familiar… pero no logré recordarlo.

—Terminé de empacar su ropa ¿Puedes llevarla al auto?

La voz de Tomoyo me distrajo y caí en la cuenta de que no la estaba ayudando en nada, pues mi curiosidad ganó y no he podido de merodear por toda su casa, tratando de conocer a la Sakura de ahora, porque una cosa era segura… ella no era la misma de antes… había dejado de ser la misma. Se convirtió en una mujer fría, y sus ojos ya no reflejaban la dulzura de su alma como antes.

—Lo siento —me rasqué la nuca con algo de vergüenza—. Creo que no estoy siendo de mucha ayuda.

—No te preocupes querido —me dedicó una sonrisa angelical—. Que tú te encargarás de llevar todo al auto.

Casi me caigo de espaldas. Pero si se trataba de Tomoyo, claro que no me dejaría vagabundear por ahí sin cobrárselas. Suspiré con resignación y terminé aceptando, después de todo algo de ejercicio no me vendría nada mal. ¿Si recuerdan que estamos en un décimo piso, de un edificio que no-tiene-elevador?

Bajé al auto y volví unos minutos después para acarrear lo que faltara, pero Tomoyo aún seguía empacando algunas cosas, así que me atreví a curiosear un poco más. Cualquiera que me conoce bien, sabe que la curiosidad es mi debilidad más grande.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me adentré más en el departamento hasta entrar a lo que parecía ser su habitación. Estaba seguro, pues un delicioso aroma a ella me golpeó en la nariz, llenando mis pulmones con su deliciosa fragancia.

Noté que su habitación tenía un ventanal muy parecido al de la sala, sólo que éste no tenía ninguna terraza o balcón. Todo parecía estar calculadamente ordenado, cosa extraña en ella, así que mi curiosidad aumentó y no pude evitar abrir el primer cajón que me encontré. Pensé que tal vez tendría cosas dentro de sí, pero no…

—_¡Lencería! _—lo cerré tan pronto como lo abrí. Aun así se quedaron grabadas en mi mente algunas prendas que eran tan… Uff… ¿Desde cuándo Sakura usa lencería? ¿Para quién la usa…?

Apreté mis puños con impotencia. No me había parado a pensar que en todos estos años ella pudo haber tenido otras parejas. Que iluso soy si pienso que sólo iba a estar conmigo. ¡Ja!

Refunfuñé un poco más y me senté en la orilla de su cama.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando reparé en la existencia de esa horripilante foto sobre su mesita de noche. Ahí estaban los dos: ella abrazándolo por detrás, rodeando con los brazos sus hombros y él acariciándolos con cariño. Ambos se veían felices, sonrientes, como una pareja…

Tomé el marco con la foto entre mis manos y lo apreté con fuerza, por un momento temí romperlo, pero es que el coraje en mi interior me ganaba al pensar que ese tipo la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Y de nuevo había sido un iluso si creía que ella conservaría una foto de ambos. ¡Ja! Me paré del colchón con brusquedad y salí de ahí.

Finalmente después de un par de horas terminamos de empacar todo lo que estaba señalado en la lista en la lista y volvimos a casa. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa que al llegar las encontramos plácidamente dormidas en el sofá.

Esa escena removió algo en mí. Fácilmente pasaban por madre e hija… ella abrazaba a mi Ámber con un cariño que se notaba a pesar de que estuvieran dormidas…

—Fye… —la voz de Tomoyo me trajo a la Tierra de nuevo. La miré unos segundos, indicándole que la escuchaba—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

No pude evitar mirarla como si un mono le brincase en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —bajé un poco la voz, no quería despertarlas.

—Mejor ven conmigo, hablemos en tu cocina —tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos allí—. Ahora sí —habló con voz normal—. Explícame cuáles son tus intenciones al traer a Sakura a vivir contigo.

—Bueno… —me rasqué la nuca con algo de incomodidad. Tenía la opción de inventarle toda una mentirota o… hablarle con la verdad—. Mira… podría decirte que lo hago por el recuerdo y cariño de lo que laguna vez fuimos, pero te estaría mintiendo enormemente —acepté con resignación, vi que no se sorprendió mucho, incluso me sonrió con suspicacia—. Además, tú y Kurogane me conocen lo suficiente para saber que…

—Sigues locamente enamorado de ella —me interrumpió, completando la oración por mí.

—Sí…—acepté en un suspiro resignado—. Pero me temo que ella no siente lo mismo.

—Ha cambiado.

—Lo sé…

—Pero te necesita más que nunca.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —me sorprendí. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, parecía triste.

—No puedo decírtelo, lo siento.

—¿Hablaste con ella? —asintió en muda respuesta, al parecer no me diría nada de lo que hablaron.

—Sólo puedo decirte que necesita mucho apoyo de nuestra parte. Ha vivido cosas increíbles y sinceramente no sé cómo hace para seguir adelante. De verdad es muy fuerte —su mirada entristeció aún más mientras miraba por una ventana de la cocina hacia la sala. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en la encimera—. Pero ahora que he confirmado lo que sientes por ella, puedo estar segura de que la cuidarás debidamente —sonrió con suavidad.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que le haría algún daño? —pregunté casi con desesperación.

—No, claro que no —suspiró—. Pero temí que le guardaras algún rencor y más aún después de ver aquello en su departamento.

—¿Te refieres a la foto? —pregunté con desdén y ella asintió—. No sé qué habrá pasado entre esos dos —apreté mis puños, estaba seguro de que su relación había llegado a mucho—. Pero no dejaré que eso intervenga en mi deseo por ver bien a Sakura… ten por seguro de que la protegeré ante todo, sin importar que ella ya no… —desvié la mirada de los ojos amatistas de mi amiga, no lo pude soportar—. Sin importar que ella ya no me ame…

Tomoyo bajó la mirada con la misma tristeza en su expresión. Eso sólo me confirmó que no estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, había albergado la esperanza de que en una de sus pláticas de amigas, Sakura le hubiese confesado que nunca había dejado de amarme. ¡Ja! Vaya iluso.

Alcé la mirada al sentir una mano sobre mi puño. Los grandes ojos de mi amiga me recibieron con cariño y preocupación mezclados.

—Entonces ahora me preocuparé por ti —suspiró con una leve sonrisa—. Pensé que tu amor por ella habría disminuido tal vez un poco con los años, pero ahora veo que sucedió todo lo contrario.

Sus palabras me afectaron en cierto modo, si se preocupaba por mí, era porque definitivamente Sakura no me veía de la misma manera.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. No dejaré que mis sentimientos interfieran en su recuperación, si ella está aquí es porque necesita recuperarse cuanto antes y haré lo posible para que eso suceda.

—¿Sólo por eso? —me miró intensamente y de nuevo tuve que desviar la mirada. Gran error—. Está bien Fye, lo siento, creo que estoy siendo algo entrometida —se disculpó, apenada.

—Oh no, para nada —me sonrojé un poco—. Sé que lo haces porque te preocupas por mí. Te lo agradezco —me sonrió como de costumbre y ambos nos quedamos charlando un poco más en la cocina, hasta que vimos la hora en el microondas. Tuvimos que despedirnos antes de que el sobreprotector de mi amigo llamara preguntando por su esposa.

Y en cuanto a las bellas durmientes en mi sala… tomé a mi pequeña en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Tiene el sueño tan pesado que no me preocupó que se despertara. Curiosamente lo mismo ocurría con Sakura, así que después de arropar a Ámber, volví y Sakura seguía dormida en la misma incómoda posición. No podía simplemente cargarla y ya, pues era posible que el dolor la despertara, así que tendría que despertarla yo mismo, pero… se veía tan tranquila que deseé quedarme a observarla dormir un rato más. Así que tomé asiento en la mesita de la sala, apoyé mi codo sobre mi rodilla y descansé la mejilla en la palma de mi mano, observándola.

Las palabras de Tomoyo hicieron eco en mi cabeza. Dijo que Sakura me necesitaba más que nunca, pero no quiso darme explicaciones… ¿Qué habrán platicado en el hospital? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿Qué habrá sucedido en la vida de Sakura para que tuviera un cambio tan drástico?

—¿Qué habrás vivido, pequeña…? —me descubrí a mí mismo susurrando en el silencio de la sala.

No creí que fuera posible, pero mi leve susurro fue suficiente para despertarla. Noté que su ceño se fruncía un poco y lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo. Estaban rojos e hinchados, parecía que había llorado. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la mirada cargada de tristeza y decepción que me dirigió.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yuui y Akemi murieron? —me preguntó de repente, sin tacto ni rodeos.

Me quedé de piedra ante el dolor que implicaban estas palabras. ¿Cómo era que sabía que…? Oh, Ámber…

**_PoV of Sakura._**

Escuché un leve susurro a mi lado y por un momento pensé que aún seguía soñando, pues había sido la voz de Fye, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir los ojos y verlo cómodamente sentado frente a mí, observándome con una sonrisa, la cual se borró cuando le hice esa pregunta y es que… no podía olvidar las palabras de Ámber. Yuui y Akemi estaban… estaban muertos.

Vi que se quedó inmóvil ante mi pregunta y tardó varios segundos en recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—Sí, ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico —bajó la mirada y su expresión era de completa tristeza—. El veinticuatro de diciembre se cumplen seis años de eso…

Murieron en Nochebuena…

—¿Qué les pasó? —no pude contenerme y mis ojos ya estaban chorreando lagrimas.

—Un hombre ebrio estampó su auto contra el de ellos… justo como lo que te pasó a ti —suspiró con muchos sentimientos—. Afortunadamente tú no sufriste el mismo destino…

—No puedo creerlo —me llevé ambas manos a la cara, no quería llorar, pero era imposible. ¡Eran dos de mis mejores amigos!

Salí de mi estado de shock hasta que sentí unos brazos levantándome con sumo cuidado del sofá. Dolió un poco, pero no tanto como el dolor de mi alma al saber perdidos a mis dos queridos amigos…

—¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunté, aún entre mi llanto silencioso.

—¿A dónde crees? —me miró con una sonrisa ladina y coqueta, noté que trataba de animarme un poco.

Quise responder, pero no podía pensar mientras estuviese aplastada contra su pecho, bajo esa mirada azulada que podía atravesarme con más intensidad que antes; y para rematar, me encontraba completamente inmersa en ese olor tan masculino y tan propio de él. Pronto me percaté de que subía las escaleras al segundo piso, nos adentramos en un pasillo con varias puertas en él y Fye se detuvo frente a una.

—Esta es mi habitación, la de al lado es de Ámber y está…—se giró hasta darla la espalda a su propia recámara—… es la tuya. ¿Puedes? —preguntó al ver que yo me quedaba sin decir nada y es que aún su aroma llenaba mis sentidos.

—Oh, claro —extendí mi mano y giré la perilla de la puerta, en seguida me dijo dónde quedaba el interruptor y así prendí la luz. Simplemente quedé maravillada, la habitación era mucho más hermosa y amplia de lo que aparentaba en la foto—. Es muy hermosa.

—No es tan amplia como la que tienes en tu departamento, pero espero que aún así estés cómoda.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo…? Oh, sí, casi olvido que estuvo en mi departamento.

—Muchas gracias, en realidad no tenías por qué molestarte tanto, pude haberme cambiado de departamento y…

—No digas más, hubiera sido innecesario teniéndome a mí —me guiñó un ojo y sonrió, por cierto, aún no me bajaba de sus brazos y eso sólo empeoraba mi estado de aturdimiento.

—Pero tenemos años de no vernos, casi somos desconocidos —dije con algo de incomodidad.

—Yo prefiero verlo como una oportunidad para conocernos mejor —se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación. Noté cierto tono de tristeza cuando dijo aquello.

Solté un leve quejido al sentir que me dejaba en el colchón con suavidad. Después me ayudó a quitarme los zapatos y me arropó con cariño. Durante todo el proceso no me atreví a verlo a los ojos, me sentía my avergonzada y seguramente mi rostro aún estaba algo enrojecido por tanto llorar y por la vergüenza debido a sus atenciones.

—Oye —no supe en qué momento tomó mi barbilla y la alzó hasta toparme con sus orbes azules. Mi cuerpo di un pequeño temblor y al parecer lo notó—. Sé que esta situación debe ser algo incómoda tomando en cuenta los términos en los que quedamos hace diez años, pero… ¿Qué te parece si dejamos ese asunto para después? Por ahora concéntrate en sanar y siéntete en tu casa y con la confianza de pedirme lo que quieras, antes que nada somos amigos ¿No es así? —asentí mudamente, sorprendida—. Después tendremos el tiempo para aclarar lo ocurrido, así que por ahora hagamos como que nunca sucedió nada malo. Somos dos amigos que se reencontraron después de muchos años ¿De acuerdo? —me dedicó una de esas sonrisas patentadas con su nombre, de esas que te hacen asentir hipnotizada sin importar lo que te haya dicho.

Luego de pasar unos segundos perdida en sus ojos y sonrisa, pude procesar toda la información y no pude más que estar de acuerdo con él. Si iba a estar viviendo bajo su techo por seis meses, lo mejor era que lleváramos la fiesta en paz y que dejáramos ese _asunto_ pendiente.

—Está bien… —respondí luego de mucho rato. Algo ocurría conmigo, tal vez me había golpeado también la cabeza en el accidente, pues tardaba más en procesar lo que me decían.

Al escucharme me sonrió con simpleza y alegría, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pero yo lo detuve antes de que saliera.

—Espera… Sólo quiero saber algo… ¿Yuui y Akemi eran felices? ¿Tenían hijos? Y… ¿lograste hablar con ellos antes de que… tú sabes, antes de que fallecieran?

Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, no se esperaba eso. Me miró intensamente durante unos segundos, bajó la cabeza, suspiró y nuevamente me miró.

—Tal vez te lo cuente algún día… —me dedicó media sonrisa falsa y apagó la luz de la habitación—. Si necesitas algo durante la noche, sólo presiona el botón de "Intercomunicador" del teléfono que tienes a un lado, tengo uno en mi cuarto, así que vendré cuanto antes —sonrió nuevamente—. Buenas noches.

Y así me quedé, con la duda y el misterio a flor de piel. ¿¡Por qué no pudo contestar esas simples preguntas?!

Definitivamente Fye había cambiado. Antes era muy fácil leer sus emociones y pensamientos en su rostro, pues era un libro abierto. Pero ahora… era todo un misterio para mí. No es el mismo Fye D. Flowrigth que conocí.

**_PoV of Fye._**

Salí casi corriendo de ahí y me encerré en mi habitación, huyendo de sus preguntas y es que… ¿Cómo iba a contestarle aquello sin descubrir mi pequeño secreto?

Suspiré pesadamente y me tumbé bocarriba en mi cama. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así exactamente, pero es que a mi mente vinieron muchos recuerdos de los viejos tiempos, cuando todos salíamos juntos y la pasábamos tan bien. Nada nos preocupaba en la vida, sólo estar juntos y disfrutar cada momento. Afortunadamente tuvimos una buena infancia, a diferencia del pequeño Harry… ahora que lo pienso, tengo que ir mañana temprano a visitarlo para darle la mala noticia… ¡Dios! No sé cómo podré hacer eso…

Con frustración tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza, aplastándola. Era increíble que no hubiera dormido ni cinco horas seguidas en más de tres días… y ni así puedo conciliar el sueño aún… tenía muchas preocupaciones en mente: el asunto de Harry, la salud de Sakura y sus preguntas tan insistentes. Temo que pronto tendré que decirle la verdad…

Al ver que no pude dormir, decidí levantarme e ir hacia mi escritorio, de allí saqué un viejo libro con pastas gastadas, tal vez si escribo algo podré sacar un poco de este cúmulo de emociones y quizás pueda dormir, sí, es una buena idea. Me senté, tomé bolígrafo y me dispuse a escribir, pero me detuve al darme cuenta de que no había vuelto a hacerlo desde que Sakura entró de nuevo en mi vida. La última hoja estaba marcada con la fecha en que ingresó al hospital…

Sonreí y no pude hacer más que escribir con letra grande en toda la hoja:

_"__No estoy más solo. Ella volvió a mí y aunque no somos los mismo de antes, puedo tener su presencia cerca de la mía, puedo verla viva y a mi lado…"_

Quise escribir algo más, pero había tantas emociones en mi corazón: tristeza, emoción, júbilo, nostalgia, preocupación, felicidad, impotencia; que simplemente no podía canalizarlas escribiendo en una hoja. A decir verdad, me muero por cruzar el pasillo y entrar a su habitación para besarla, abrazarla y hacerla mía, decirle cuánto la había extrañado, decirle ¡Cuánto la amo y la necesito en mi vida! Porque sí… puede que esté a unos metros de mí, pero eso no me quita la sensación de que está distante, y bueno… ¿Cómo no estarlo después de lo que le hice? Fui un patán, lo sé y ahora quisiera remediarlo pero sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo dar el primer paso. Podría empezar diciéndole toda la verdad, pero eso… eso implicaría poner en riesgo a mi hija y no puedo permitirlo, si mi pequeña se llega a enterar, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar. Bueno, al menos podría sincerarme con Sakura en cuanto a mis sentimientos.

No.

Ella vino aquí sólo porque piensa que no la veo como más que a una amiga. Así que si soy sincero en eso también saldría perjudicado. A fin de cuentas tengo que vivir en medio de una farsa para mantener esta "Burbuja" intacta, pues, si se rompe… no quiero volver a perderla, no de nuevo.

—¡Maldición! —gruñí hastiado con mi situación.

Volví a tumbarme en mi cama, intenté quedarme dormido pero cierta imagen rondaba en mi mente. No hay duda que en el momento justo antes de quedarte dormido, tu mente te muestra recuerdos extraños o imágenes de lo que viviste durante el día. En mi caso fue la nítida y clara imagen de la lencería de Sakura.

Definitivamente no dormiría.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Mi despertador sonó y me dispuse a tomar una ducha y arreglarme lo necesario para estar decente. Eran las cinco de la mañana, así que aún era demasiado temprano como para que Ámber o Sakura estuviesen despiertas.

Suspiré con una sonrisa retorcida. Yo y mi manía por levantarme tan temprano.

Sin más ni menos me dirigí a la cocina y ahí empecé a preparar el desayuno ¿Por qué lo hacía tan temprano? Simple. Hoy tendríamos visita.

Faltaba media hora para las seis cuando el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal me distrajo. Sonreí y de inmediato fui al recibidor.

—No pensé que estuvieras despierto —me saludó con una de sus sonrisas tan tranquilas.

—Hola papá —sonreí ampliamente, no podía evitarlo, lo había extrañado tanto.

—Oh vamos, ni parece que me hubieras extrañado en este año. Ven y dame un abrazo, hijo —dejó las maletas en el piso y extendió sus brazos.

Sonreí con diversión y acorté la distancia entre ambos.

—Sí te extrañé —suspiré cuando sentí su abrazo más fuerte. No importaba qué edad tuviera yo, o que la gente viera raro que un padre e hijo sean tan afectuosos. Sentir un abrazo como los de mi padre era suficiente para lograr que algunas parte rotas de mí se uniera al menos durante un tiempo. Además, compartíamos muy poco tiempo juntos desde que aceptó ese trabajo en Estados Unidos y a decir verdad, creo que lo he extrañado incluso más que Ámber. Después de todo es mi padre—. Vamos, pasa —le ayudé con una de sus maletas y noté cómo sonrió al entrar y percibir cierto olor dulzón en el aire.

—Huele a pancakes. No me digas que son como los de tu madre…—me miró casi atónito, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues no te equivocas, aún no termino, así que no sé si quieras acomodarte en la habitación de una vez o tal vez prefieras…

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó mientras miraba en todas sus direcciones, ignorándome deliberadamente.

—Eh… bueno, ella está en una habitación, en frente de la mía —no pude evitar rascarme la nuca con algo de incomodidad ante la mirada divertida que me dirigía mi padre.

—Ya veo… —con su sonrisa traviesa y su típica sonrisa divertida, me dijo todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

**_Sakura's PoV_**

Me desperté del sueño con una gran sonrisa y cómo no hacerlo si recordé aquel día tan especial para Fye y para mí ¿Por qué soñé algo lindo por primera vez en tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, tal vez se debiera a que ayer cuando me cargó pude percibir mejor que nunca el aroma de su colonia, por cierto… usaba la misma fragancia que hace diez años, la misma que me volvía loca.

Solté un suspiro de adolescente y sonreí aún sin abrir los ojos; estaba loca, ya no sentía lo mismo por él, pero era lindo recordar viejos tiempos. Me removí un poco en la cama y sonreí animada al ver que la pierna no me causaba tanto dolor como hace tiempo. Haber estado un mes en el hospital estaba valiendo la pena.

Noté que aún no amanecía, así que traté de dormir un rato más, tal vez podría continuar recordando/soñando, pero tristemente no lo logré. El sueño seguía rondando en mi mente.

-FLASH BACK-

Habían pasado unos cinco años desde que el pequeño Fye se le había declarado a su mejor amiga: Sakura. Ahora ambos estaban por graduarse de la secundaria junto con sus amigos. Todo en sus vidas era perfecto, salían a pasear todos juntos como amigos, pasaban buenas tardes jugando videojuegos en la casa de Kurogane mientras las chicas se divertían en casa de Tomoyo. Todo marchaba a la perfección y ese día no sería diferente.

—Te vez hermosa hija —la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias papá —lo abrazó con cariño y luego miró al joven que estaba parado en la entrada de su habitación, quien se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, viéndola, luego arrastró una de sus medias sonrisas con ese tinte de burla y un poco de intriga.

—Pues… después de todo no quedaste tan mal—murmuró deliberadamente.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, her-ma-no? —alzó una ceja inquisitiva y él se limitó a mantener su sonrisa socarrona.

—Que para ser un monstruo no quedaste nada mal. Mamá, si que hiciste un buen trabajo, te felicito.

Los señores Kinomoto no pudieron evitar soltar risitas al ver cómo Sakura trataba de darle una fuerte patada a su hermano, viendo en el intento que sería inútil mientras portara ese hermoso vestido y sus esquicitos zapatos de tacón.

—No le hagas caso cariño, estás hermosa. Además, tu hermano dice eso porque está celoso.

—¡Bah! ¿Celoso yo? Sí claro —rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

En ese instante el sonido del timbre de la casa inundó todas las habitaciones.

—¡Debe ser Fye! —saltó la castaña, ya sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

—Ese mocoso… —masculló el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

—¿Decías? —inquirió su madre con un tinte de diversión y sarcasmo en su voz. Touya sólo gruñó más y frunció el ceño—. Iré a abrirle la puerta.

Mientras tanto la castaña se puso aún más nerviosa y corrió a su espejo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera correcto en su arreglo. Se retocó un poco el maquillaje y continuó acomodándose el cabello hasta que vio en el reflejo del espejo a su padre y hermano, ambos la veían fijamente; cada uno a su manera, claro. Touya seguía con el mismo ceño fruncido mientras su boca formaba una fina línea horizontal, y en cuanto a su padre… bueno, él la veía con mucho amor.

—Ya eres toda una jovencita, mi pequeña.

—Oh papá —el sentimiento le ganó y corrió a sus brazos.

—Vamos, no se pongan emotivos. La monstruo apenas tiene quince años, no es la gran cosa.

—¿¡Qué dijiste?! —preguntó amenazadoramente, alzando su puño cerrado, pero todo su enfado se esfumó al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

—Sakura, baja, Fye te está esperando.

La voz de su madre llegó hasta sus oídos, logrando que su nerviosismo volviera. ¿Y si no le gustaba a Fye? ¿Y si tal vez se había arreglado y maquillado de más? Era cierto que era el baile de su graduación de secundaria, pero tal vez se había esmerado demasiado en su aspecto y…

Su mente quedó en blanco a la mitad del camino en las escaleras, pues al final de éstas la esperaba el chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida entera. Se quedó unos segundo contemplándolo, quedando tan impresionada con lo bien que se veía, que ni siquiera se percató de que el pobre estaba en las mismas circunstancias al verla bajar. Aprovechó el tiempo y lo miró de arriba abajo, se veía tan apuesto con ese smoking negro y su corbata color azul índigo a juego con el vestido que ella portaba, y ni qué decir de su cabello, se lo había cortado un poco y se había peinado, aunque aún así seguía manteniendo su estilo "libre" y "desinteresado"

Agradeció al cielo que llegó a la planta baja sin caerse con tal "mango" frente a ella. Tal parece que él se percató del temblor de sus rodillas, pues cuando estaba a tan sólo dos escalones de llegar a su lado, le extendió caballerosamente una mano. Ella la tomó gustosa y estaba a punto de decirle lo guapo y atractivo que se veía, pero tenía un nudo en su garganta ¿Nervios? No, que va, sólo sentía que si seguía observándolo tanto, tal vez dejarían de ser amigos en ese mismo instante y se lanzaría a sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sonrió al percatarse de sus extraños pensamientos. Ciertamente ambos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos del uno por el otro, pero aún así no habían vuelto a tocar el tema desde que el rubio se le declaró en la terraza de la escuela, sin embargo… ambos sabían a la perfección que sus sentimientos permanecían intactos dentro de sus corazones, lo notaban cada que se miraban a los ojos, con cada gesto y cada acción.

—Hola.

—Ho-hola Fye —terminó de bajar los últimos dos escalones con su ayuda. Estuvo tentada a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla (Como siempre) pero se contuvo al sentir la penetrante mirada de su hermano sobre la nuca.

La ojiverde escuchó que otras dos voces la saludaban y fue hasta ahí que se percató de la presencia de la familia de su amigo. Su padre Ashura (Quien los llevaría al baile) la veía con el mismo cariño que su papá, mientras que Yuui, tan guapo como su hermano, le sonreía como Touya debería hacerlo. Tristemente no tuvo la fortuna de tener un hermano como Yuui, todo sería armonioso y feliz si fuese así.

Finalmente y después de que Nadeshiko les tomara unas cien fotos, los Flowrigth salieron de la residencia, llevándose a la pequeña flor de cerezo con ellos.

—Estás bellísima —le susurró al oído una vez que los cuatro estaban en el automóvil. Ellos dos atrás y Yuui como copiloto.

—Gracias —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Fye no le decía eso todos los días, aunque lo notaba en su mirada—. Tú… tú te ves muy bien.

—¿Sólo "muy bien"? —dramatizó un puchero. Sakura rio.

—Te vez muy, pero muy guapo —rio un poco más.

—¿Y qué tal me veo yo, Sakura? —preguntó Yuui, asomándose a la cabina de atrás y guiñándole un ojo con galantería. La castaña se ruborizó al percatarse de que sí los escuchaban y observó la mirada divertida del padre de sus amigos por el retrovisor. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Ta-también te vez muy bien, Yuui.

—¿Y tú, hermano? —enfatizó la última palabra, celoso—. No me has dicho a quién invitaste al baile. ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?

—¡Por supuesto! De hecho, ahora mismo vamos por ella ¿Verdad, papá?

El mayor sólo rio un poco y asintió.

Los dos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Akemi, otra chica del grupito con el que se juntaban. Ella era de primer año de secundaria, pero la conocían desde el preescolar. Siempre fue muy buena amiga de Sakura y Tomoyo, y por consecuente de Kurogane, Fye y Yuui, aunque al parecer éste ultimo sentía algo especial por ella.

—Asaltacunas —murmuró Fye con fingida indignación—. Te lo tenías bien escondido —entornó los ojos y el otro rubio se puso muy nervioso.

—Pero sólo es dos años menor que nosotros —se excusó.

—Asaltacunas —Sakura repitió las palabras de su amigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba "reprobatoriamente" aunque no pudo evitar soltar una risita al final—. Cuida bien de ella.

—Más te vale que lo hagas —advirtió Fye, pues le tenía cariño a la "pequeña" de nuestro grupo.

—Claro que sí —desvió la mirada y se sonrojó furiosamente—. Yo la quiero de verdad…

Todos menos Ashura, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pues Yuui de verdad que se lo tenía bien escondido.

Después de pasar por Akemi, quien también se veía hermosa, finalmente llegaron a la escuela. Ashura los dejó ahí con la condición de que pasaría temprano por ellos, antes de media noche. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron con emoción al gimnasio de la secundaria, el cual parecía todo menos un gimnasio con tanta decoración, luces, alimentos, ponche y con esa música tan alegre.

Al lado de la improvisada pista de baile, estaban en la mesa Kurogane y Tomoyo recibiéndolos con una sonrisa, bueno, de parte de Kurogane no tanto. De inmediato dejaron sus cosas en las sillas de esa mesa y corrieron a la pista de baile, aunque no sin antes de llevarse una gran y grata sorpresa al ver que Yuui y Akemi iban juntos como pareja, lo Fye y Sakura no fue una gran sorpresa, pues todos ahí sabían que ambos se querían, pero eran demasiado penosos como para admitirlo una vez más y así dar el siguiente paso.

Las tres parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música de los 90's, aunque… Kurogane se mantenía renuente a bailar esa música tan "escandalosa" para su gusto, aún así complació a su novia con una o dos canciones.

El momento de la música romántica y lenta llegó, provocando que la pista se despejara un poco y se quedaran sólo las parejas de novios en la pista. Los rubios y sus respectivas parejas se fueron a beber algo a su mesa, mientras que Tomoyo y Kurogane disfrutaban un poco de esa música, pues él gustosamente aceptaba bailar eso, pues… así podía tener el cuerpo de su novia muy cerca del suyo, y eso le encantaba.

Hablando de ellos… su relación era algo complicada, no porque hubiera tensión y diferencias, no ¡Qué va! Si siempre se llevaron muy bien, ella entendía incluso los silencios del moreno y él le brindaba el cariño y amor que a nadie más le mostraba, ambos formaban una pareja muy madura a pesar de sus cortos quince años. El problema era que… la madre de Tomoyo no estaba de acuerdo con que su hija tuviera novio aún, decía que era todavía una niña y no dejaría que ningún pelafustán la enredara sino hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad. Esto era un problema, pues debían ocultar su relación. Y en cuanto a los padres del moreno… ellos no tenían ningún problema en que su hijo tuviera novia, pero tampoco les habían dicho, pues al hacerlo ellos pedirían conocer a la familia de su novia, por simple cordialidad y eso, mis amigos, sería un grave problema.

—Es la segunda vez que miras en aquella dirección ¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó con suavidad y con las manos alrededor de su nuca mientras él la sujetaba suavemente de la cintura, meciéndose al ritmo de "You're beautiful" de James Blunt.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, al contrario… —sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa, específicamente a Sakura y a Fye.

—¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que…

Su novio asintió con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Hoy lo hará? ¡¿Estás seguro?!

—Claro que sí —rio un poco por la efusividad de su novia—. Me lo dijo hace una semana, hoy se lo pedirá, de hecho… creo que está a punto de hacerlo —señaló con la mirada a su par de amigos que salían por una de las puertas del gimnasio que daban hacia el jardín de la secundaria que había sido adornado con luces, fuentes de agua y flores por doquier, con un lindo quiosco en medio de todo. Allí fue donde Fye condujo a Sakura.

La noche era hermosa y el jardín estaba iluminado mágicamente con miles de pequeñas lucecillas que conducían a ese blanco e iluminado quiosco. El pavimento se encontraba algo húmedo debido a la brisa nocturna y las luciérnagas se dejaban ver, haciendo aún más mágico el ambiente. El rubio caminó hasta el quiosco sin soltar la mano de su amiga, cuyas mejillas estaban tiernamente ruborizadas.

—La noche es hermosa —murmuró ella de pronto, tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado.

—_Tú lo eres más _—quiso decir él, pero se contuvo, por ahora…—. Sí, es una noche muy especial —se recargó en la baranda del quiosco, sin soltar la mano de la castaña. De pronto la apegó más a él, tirando suavemente de su mano—. Sakura —la miró fijamente a los ojos, sólo unos centímetros los separaban.

—¡_Oh por Dios! Va a decírmelo, ahora mismo él…_—se puso mucho más nerviosa al notar cuánto había madurado desde su primera declaración de amor hace ya varios años cuando los dos eran apenas unos niños. En aquel entonces él se había puesto sumamente nervioso y eso le causó tanta ternura que la ayudó a no sentirse tan tímida, pero ahora la situación era muy distinta. Él poseía esa seguridad en sus ojos… esa madurez y seguridad que había adquirido con los años. Era cierto, apenas eran unos adolescentes de quince años, pero aún así él había adquirido cierto aire de misterio, madurez y seriedad; cualidades que volvían loca a cualquier chica de secundaria. No por nada era uno de los chicos más atractivos y codiciados de la escuela.

—Quiero decirte que yo… —no terminó, pues de pronto los dos se vieron rodeados de una espesa negrura.

—La luz…

—Se fue… —completó él con el ceño fruncido, el cual desapareció al sentir cómo ella se afianzaba de las solapas de su traje, algo asustada por la falta de luz. Así fue como pudo sentir de nuevo su aroma tan exquisito, incluso bajó un poco el rostro para alcanzar a aspirar ese perfume que lo embriagaba; y sí, tuvo que agacharse un poco, pues había crecido bastante en esos cinco años, Sakura no era más alta que él, YA NO. Ahora él la sobrepasaba por mucho.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar con los demás —quiso salir de allí, pero una mano sujetando con suavidad la suya la hizo detenerse en seco. Quiso ver el rostro de su amigo, pero debido a la oscuridad sólo alcanzó a notar sus ojos azules más brillantes que de costumbre. Sólo eso le permitía ver la luz que le proporcionaban las estrellas, pues esa noche la luna no quiso acompañarlos.

—Espera…

Había sido su imaginación o… la voz de Fye sonó más grave y algo ronca. Su piel se puso de gallina, por un momento se sintió indefensa y muy nerviosa; además, sentía ese revoloteo extraño en su estómago, acompañado por un leve temblor en sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos un poco más? La luz no debe tardar en llegar.

A pesar de la oscuridad, la castaña pudo notar que sonreía, lo veía en sus ojos alegres.

—S-sí, está bien…

—Tranquila, estás segura conmigo —tomó de nuevo su mano, sin percatarse del tierno y gran sonrojo que invadió las mejillas de su amiga. Sabía que le aterraba la oscuridad y ni se diga el miedo que poseía a los fantasmas, aunque éstos no existieran. En fin… nuevamente la estiró un poco hacia él, pero ahora pegándola a su pecho—. Si tienes miedo puedes abrazarme —le guiñó un ojo con picardía y ella casi se pone a temblar por completo.

—_¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? Si se trata de Fye, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida… _—suspiró—. _El problema es que no lo veo sólo como eso…_

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó de repente, alzando suavemente el mentón de la chica.

—Hum… nada, sólo pensaba en lo que estabas por decirme —mintió un poco—. ¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que se fuera la luz?

El rubio sonrió con mucha seguridad y galantería.

—Iba a decirte que… primero: Soy más alto que tú; segundo: tengo auto, aunque compartido con Yuui, pero es un auto —se encogió de hombros mientras enumeraba con sus dedos—. Y tercero: tengo dinero. No es mucho, sólo lo que mi padre me ha dado de mesada, pero he estado ahorrando para poder salir juntos. Ya sabes, mi padre no quiere darnos la "gran mesada" porque dice que nos malcriaremos —rio un poco, y su risa fue como música a los oídos de la castaña, aunque aún se preguntaba algo: ¿Dónde había quedado ese niño súper tímido que se ruborizaba por cualquier cosa? Tal como ella suele hacerlo hasta la fecha.

—_Ha cambiado _—pensó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Fye había cambiado y… le encantaba. Todas esas cualidades suyas sólo lo hacían más irresistible; su seguridad, su voz, su mirada, su aroma tan inconfundible…

Pero una interrogante seguía bailando en su mente… ¿A dónde iba con todo ese monólogo? Ella pensó que él se le declararía, pero terminó diciéndole tres cosas que…Oh… acababa de recordar una escena de hace cinco años:

_"__¡Se mi novia por favor! ¡Pero no ahorita! Aún estamos muy pequeños, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia cuando seamos mayores, cuando yo sea más alto que tú y tenga auto y dinero para salir a pasear juntos. Pero quería que supieras que tú me gustas mucho y que serás mi novia, después nos casaremos y estaremos juntos por siempre."_

¡Santo Dios! Sí se le estaba declarando…

—Fye… —murmuró con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate.

—A lo que voy con todo esto… —dijo de pronto, rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo, por primera vez en la noche—… es que quiero pedirte algo muy importante —agradecía enormemente que la luz aún no volviera, eso le daba un poco más de valor, pues sólo veía sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

De pronto él se recargó de nuevo sobre la baranda del quiosco, viéndola. Arrastró una de sus medias sonrisas con ese tinte coqueto y un poco divertido. A pesar de la oscuridad, Sakura pudo vislumbrarla claramente y sólo logró acelerar sus latidos. Lo que no sabía era que el rubio estaba tan nervioso como ella, había estado a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero se retractó justo antes de hacerlo.

—_¡Maldición! _—gruñó él internamente—. _A la mierda todo, si ya no siente lo mismo por mí, por lo menos no me habré quedado con la duda _—pensó con decisión.

—¿Y… qué es? —preguntó, nerviosa y con la curiosidad desbordándose por sus ojos.

Sin decir una palabra más, dio un paso al frente y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Quiero pedirte que seas oficialmente mi novia —susurró cerca de sus labios y admiró su expresión asombrada durante unos segundos antes de besarla con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si no existiera más el flujo del tiempo. Muy diferente a aquella vez en que la besó con torpeza, beso que duró no más de dos segundos. Las cosas eran distintas ahora… ya no eran unos niños y él iba muy en serio. Esto sí que era un beso, pues fue como si un torbellino de distintos sentimientos los invadiera, llevándose todo lo demás, excepto la calidez de sentir los labios de uno contra los del otro. Ella se rindió y regresó el beso con la misma fuerza y anhelo que Fye. Él le rodeó la cintura para acercarla más y ella enredó sus manos en la nuca del rubio. En ese momento las mariposas parecían tener un baile en sus estómagos, además… el ojiazul encontró en los labios de la castaña algo que no era nada parecido a lo que creyó que sería, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que él había soñado, pues su imaginación se había quedado corta con la realidad, de ahí en adelante ya no quiso pensar, sólo dejarse llevar y envolver con esa calidez que lo invadió, llenando todo su cuerpo.

Se separaron, no por gusto, sino porque la luz tuvo la buena idea de regresar en ese instante. Y como siempre ocurría cuando la electricidad sufría problemas… todos los aparatos que necesitaban electricidad terminaban volviéndose locos, tal como los aspersores del jardín, que justo en ese momento se encendieron y comenzaron a mojar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a la pareja dentro del quiosco.

La castaña soltó un gritillo por la temperatura fría del agua y él… estalló en carcajadas, seguido por ella momentos después. El rubio tomó su mano y la guió lejos del alcance de los aspersores, corriendo con ella de la mano en medio del jardín, lejos de todos los demás. Corrieron hasta que sus pulmones no dieron para más, habían llegado a la parte trasera del gimnasio, igualmente iluminada y decorada con miles de lucecillas por doquier, dándole un aspecto romántico y mágico a la noche.

Finalmente los dos se miraron de arriba abajo, notando que estaban completamente mojados. Y de nuevo se echaron a reír como dos tontos, aunque la ojiverde se detuvo en seco al sentir una húmeda y fresca mano sobre su mejilla, igualmente empapada, pero muy caliente. Alzó su mirada hasta toparse con esos zafiros tan profundos y hermosos mirándola con un sentimiento lleno de amor y tan bello que sería casi imposible describirlo en palabras.

—¿Entonces…?

Pareció salir de su ensoñación al escuchar esa simple pregunta cargada de emoción y sentimientos. Entendió a lo que se refería, ella no había respondido aún, aunque… él no le dio mucho tiempo que digamos.

—Soy más bajita que tú, no tengo auto y mis ahorros nunca duran mucho —respondió con la misma jugada que él, sonriendo con diversión, pero sin lograr esconder su nerviosismo y el enorme sonrojo en toda su cara—. Creo que encajamos perfectamente.

Eso era un "sí" y Fye pareció estar de acuerdo porque una abierta sonrisa se hizo camino en sus labios, extendiéndose mucho más allá que aquella sonrisa ladina y relajada tan suya, llegando a formar un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha y dejando entrever sus dientes perfectos.

Sakura sonrió avergonzada por su propia respuesta, pero se sintió tranquila al ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su ahora novio, quien se acercó a ella hasta que el espació entre ellos desapareció, rio contra la mejilla femenina y ella sintió los brazos del rubio cerrarse alrededor de su cintura.

—Sakura… —susurró contra su oído y fue como si una onda de calor le atravesara el cuerpo—. Te amo —la apegó a su cuerpo y sin más preámbulos besó de nuevo sus labios, fue como una caricia, pero un poco más desesperada y apasionada que la anterior. Ambos se separaron con la respiración algo agitada y ella más sonrojada que nunca—. Lo siento, pero creo que me he vuelto adicto —murmuró con picardía, perdiéndose de nueva cuenta en sus labios suaves y deliciosos.

Y ella estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Al fin eran novios. Después de cinco años de espera que valieron la pena, pues ahora comprobaba que sus sospechas subestimaban a Fye, pues besarlo era mucho mejor a como lo recordaba.

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí la cama hundiéndose a mi lado, no pude evitar un leve respingo al ver a la pequeña Ámber junto a mí, mirándome con sus enormes ojazos azules: grandes y expectantes.

—Ámber, me asustaste…—me llevé una mano al pecho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó muy apenada—. Pero… ¿En qué pensabas? Estabas muy sonriente hace unos momentos.

La miré suavemente y sonreí de la misma forma mientras acariciaba su largo y rubio cabello.

—Estaba recordando uno de los mejores días de mi vida…

—¿Y qué… —unos suaves golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Una cabeza rubia se asomó con sigilo, pero se relajó al ver que no estaba sola. Fue extraño, como si le incomodara entrar a verme sólo a mí.

—Buenos días —saludó y miró a su pequeña con algo de reproche—. ¿Tan temprano y ya molestando a Sakura? —chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza con fingido enfado, muy parecido a como Touya me trataba de niña. Esto me causó mucha gracia, pero contuve mis ganas de reír con tal de ver la reacción de Ámber.

—¡No la estoy molestando! —hizo un chistoso mohín. Vi que a su padre le causó mucha gracia, pero se contuvo de reír.

—No son ni las siete de la mañana y ya la estás ahogando con preguntas ¿No es así? —alzó una ceja inquisitivamente. Hacía muy bien su papel de "Touya" Sí, porque ahora mismo estoy viendo una versión chistosa de Touya y mía. Al pensar en esto, mi corazón se nubla un poco por la nostalgia, pero de inmediato me alegro al ver cómo se llevan padre e hija, pues Fye sigue molestándola y ella cada vez está más ofendida. Simplemente es muy divertido verlos "pelear" claro que esa "pelea" terminó con Ámber colgada de su padre, mientras éste fingía querer quitársela de encima.

—Sé que es algo temprano, pero veo que ya están muy despiertas así que… ¿Quieren desayunar? Hay pancakes recién hechos —presumió.

—¡Sí! Pancakes —se soltó de su padre y brincó a la cama, justo a mi lado. Esto provocó que recibiera una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su progenitor—. Lo siento —murmuró bajito y avergonzada por haber brincado tan bruscamente a mi cama—. ¡Sakura! Tienes que probar los pancakes de papá ¡Son tan deliciosos que te comerás cien! —me miró llena de emoción. Yo sonreí y acepté, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran aún más de emoción.

—Dudo comer cien, pero si están tan buenos creo que comeré muchos —reí de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esta niña causaba estragos en mí, una simple sonrisa o mirada suya transformaban mi estado de ánimo en un solo instante. Estando a su lado es imposible estar triste.

—¡Genial! ¡Entonces vamos! —se bajó de la cama y dio brinquitos, esperando a que me levantara. Me sentí algo apenada y más aún cuando alcé la vista y me topé con Fye recargado cómodamente en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y mirándonos con una pacífica sonrisa en su expresión.

—Cariño, recuerda que Sakura no puede moverse mucho, así que le traeremos el desayuno a la cama ¿Me ayudarás?

—¡Sí! —aceptó después de haberse sonrojado un poquito al percatarse de su distracción. Caminó hacia el pasillo, pero vio que su padre no la seguía, al contrario, se adentró a la habitación sin dejar de mirarme. Debo admitirlo, esto me puso la piel de gallina—. ¿Papi?

—Antes debo cambiar los vendajes de Sakura y revisar que todo vaya en orden, mientras ve a la cocina, tu abuelo está ansioso por verte —le guiñó un ojo y eso fue más que suficiente para que la pequeña soltara un gritillo muy agudo y llenísimo de emoción, de inmediato salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Se ve que ama a su abuelo. Esperen… ¿Abuelo? Eso quiere decir que…

Y como si me leyera la mente.

—Mi padre vino de visita, como todos los años en víspera de navidad —rodeó mi cama hasta llegar a un cajón, de donde sacó lo necesario para cambiar mis vendajes, procedió a hacerlo, pero yo aún estaba en shock. Reaccioné hasta que sentí sus manos sobre mi pierna, haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté, aún incrédula.

—Sí —me sonrió de una manera que no pude descifrar: ¿Triste? ¿Nostálgico? No lo sé…

—Él…

—Él sabe todo sobre este asunto, ha estado al tanto de ti desde que ingresaste al hospital.

Me quedé sin palabras mientras que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. De verdad quería verlo, siempre fue como un segundo padre para mí, y no lo he vuelto a ver desde aquel día en la boda de Yuui y Akemi.

—Y también está ansioso por verte ¿No te molesta?

—¡E-en lo absoluto! —respondí de inmediato, sorprendiéndome con lo quebrada que salía mi voz, oh no, ya estoy llorando. Y es que Ashura-san es una persona muy importante en mi vida, casi como un padre para mí.

Levanté la mirada al sentir una mano pesada sorbe mi cabeza, y ahí lo observé entre mis lágrimas, mirándome con mucho cariño, con un tierno amor que calentó mi corazón.

—Le dará mucho gusto verte, de hecho no ha de tardar en subir con el desayuno.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero yo… ¡Yo no…! —me llevé las manos a mi cabello, tratando de arreglar la maraña en que se habían convertido.

—Así te ves hermosa —soltó entre una risilla traviesa, de esas que me ponían colorada, bueno, al parecer siguen surtiendo el mismo efecto. ¡Por Dios, Sakura, contrólate!

Pronto el sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta se dejaron escuchar. Y ahí estaba… asomándose cautelosamente por la puerta y preguntando si podía pasar. Era imposible no reconocerlo, está exactamente igual a como mi mente lo recuerda. No había cambiado nada, tal vez se asomaba una que otra cana entre sus negros y cortos cabellos, pero nada más. Incluso su sonrisa tan tranquila (La cual heredó Fye) seguía haciendo aparición en su rostro, proyectando tanta confianza como siempre.

—Buenos días Sakura —me saludó.

No supe qué pasó en mí, pero escuchar de nuevo esa voz hizo que en mi garganta se formara un nudo. Yo lo quiero como a un padre y esto me remueve muchos sentimientos.

Al parecer Fye notó mi estado de shock al reencontrarme con su padre, así que optó dejarnos un tiempo a solas, diciendo que debía alistarse para ir al hospital a resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes. Mientras tanto Ámber pareció entender las circunstancias así que salió de la habitación junto con su padre.

—Te traje el desayuno —caminó hacia mí con una bandeja en manos—. Yo no lo preparé —se adelantó a corregir—. Hace algunos años a Fye le dio por cocinar y no se le da nada mal, incluso supera las recetas de su madre —rio un poco, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre mi regazo. Yo prácticamente babeé sobre ese platillo que se veía tan exquisito, pero por otra parte me sentí muy desconcertada, Ashura-san me trataba como si la última vez que nos vimos hubiera sido ayer.

—Muchas gracias —pude articular palabra después de unos largos segundos de silencio.

Por alguna extraña razón evitaba su mirada y no me atrevía a observarlo a los ojos ¿Por qué?

—No te avergüences, siéntete como en tu casa; además, estás en buenas manos. Sé que mi hijo sabrá cuidarte bien esta vez.

Ahora sí, mis ojos viajaron de inmediato a los suyos, notando la expresión en su rostro. Era algo así como una mezcla entre la tristeza, culpabilidad y nostalgia.

—Ashura-san… —fue lo único que logré articular.

Muchos recuerdos invadían mi mente al tenerlo frente a mí, y es que era imposible no recordar a mi fallecida familia, pues las familias Flowrigth y Kinomoto siempre estaban juntas, ya sea en una reunión, boda, fiesta o simplemente en la tarde de los aburridos domingos.

—Tranquila —me dice a la vez que limpia una furtiva lágrima en mi rostro. ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a llorar? —. Sé que todos estos cambios han de repercutir muy fuerte en tu vida, pero lo que menos debes hacer ahora es preocuparte. Necesitas reponer fuerzas y concentrarte en sanar cuanto antes ¿De acuerdo? —me sonrió como siempre y yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, como cuando solía rasparme las rodillas y él me animaba con sus suaves palabras paternales.

—Gracias —susurré con un poco más de alivio. Miré mi desayuno y se me hizo agua la boca, pero algo en mi estómago me impedía engullir de una mordida todo aquello. Alcé la mirada hacia el hombre frente a mí y mis ojos se inundaron de nuevo en lágrimas, pude ver su confusión al verme llorar otra vez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Y-yo… ¿Puedo darle un abrazo?

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al escuchar mi petición, pero de inmediato sonrió y se acercó para estrecharme entre sus brazos. Su contacto era el más similar al abrazo de un padre, lo que yo no tenía desde hace ya muchos años…

—Oh Sakura… ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo. Sabes que eres una hija para mí —me estrechó con más cariño—. Sé que has pasado por situaciones muy difíciles, así que debes saber que cuentas con nosotros —se separó un poco y me miró con ternura. Ahí fue cuando yo me quedé de piedra…

—¿Situaciones difíciles? ¿Qué… qué es lo que sabe de mí? ¿Quién habló con usted? ¡Tomoyo le dijo algo!—me separé con desconfianza y mucho recelo. Me estaba poniendo paranoica.

—Tranquila —tomó mi mano, en su expresión se notaba la confusión—. Disculpa si me vi muy entrometido, pero me asombré mucho cuando Fye me dijo que llegaste al hospital… imagina mi felicidad al saber algo de ti después de diez años —sonrió suavemente—. Y lo que me dijo sólo fue lo que tú le has dicho y… de verdad siento mucho la muerte de tú familia…—se le cortó un poco la voz.

Yo suspiré llena de alivio y él pareció notarlo.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que sabe Tomoyo? —se extrañó un poco.

Tragué en seco.

—Na-nada…

Al parecer notó mi incomodidad, porque cambió de tema cuanto antes.

—Mejor platícame sobre ti, ¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años?

—Bueno… —lo medité unos momentos.

—Pero que grosero soy, si gustas primero desayuna, mientras tanto puedo platicarte lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas en todo este tiempo —me sugirió con una gran sonrisa. Esa idea me pareció perfecta, además de que estaba hambrienta, no quería hablar nuevamente de mi pasado, quizá podría salir algo de mi boca de lo que me podría arrepentir después.

Y fue ahí donde Ashura se puso a platicar un montón de cosas que vivieron en todos estos años.

**_Continuará…_**


	7. Navidad

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**VI**

**_"_****_Navidad"_**

**_PoV of Sakura _**

Escucho completamente entretenida todos los relatos de Ashura-san mientras desayuno los increíblemente deliciosos pancakes de Fye ¿En qué momento había aprendido a cocinar tan delicioso?

Cuando se encontraba en la parte más emocionante de la historia, unos ruidos raros se escucharon desde el pasillo. Ambos nos quedamos extrañados y miramos en dirección a la puerta cerrada de la habitación, segundos después entraron dos rubios haciendo mucho escándalo, él parecía estar molestando intencionalmente a la pequeña, cuyas mejillas estaban infladas, haciendo un mohín. La escena era de verdad divertida.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tu apetito ha vuelto? —se animó a preguntar al verme, aun conociendo la respuesta.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando me percaté de algo muy vergonzoso: mientras escuchaba la emocionante historia de Ashura-san, yo no había parado de comer los pancakes en ningún momento. Me habían servido cinco y justo ahora terminaba de engullir el último trozo.

—¡Nadie se puede resistir a la comida de mi papi! —la pequeña corrió hasta sentarse a un lado de mí en la cama.

—Bueno… si se compara como la comida del hospital, cualquier cosa es mejor —se encogió de hombros, con mucha modestia—. Y… ¿De qué tanto hablaban? Al parecer interrumpimos una buena charla.

—Nada serio hijo, sólo le platicaba sobre nuestras vacaciones a México, cuando se te ocurrió ponerle mucha salsa a tus tacos ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! —contuvo una carcajada y me miró directo—. Nunca había probado las salsas mexicanas, pensé que no serían tan picosas como lo demuestran en las películas. Estaba en un grave error.

—¡Te tomaste tres vasos de agua y ni así se te quitó!

—Lo sé hija —rio de nuevo, pero se detuvo un segundo. Parece haber recordado algo importante—. Casi lo olvido… tengo que ir al hospital a ver qué sucederá con Harry después de que su madre…—fue evidente su titubeo, no podía ni concluir la frase. Pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó con él? —inquirió la pequeña.

—No te preocupes, él se encuentra muy bien —puso una mano sobre su cabeza, con cariño a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe, hijo?

—No… mejor quédate con ellas —sonrió levemente y me miró—. Además… parece que lograste devolverle el ánimo a Sakura. Había estado muy seria todo este tiempo.

Ante esto, Ashura-san me miró con algo de sorpresa y luego me sonrió con mucha amabilidad.

Finalmente se despidió y salió de la casa, dejándonos a los tres en mi habitación, platicando y divirtiéndonos un rato, la verdad era que abuelo y nieta tenían muy buenas anécdotas qué contar. Simplemente me fascinó ver cómo los ojos de Ámber se iluminaban cada que su abuelo comenzaba con una nueva historia, a veces en ellas se encontraba Tomoyo, en otras Kurogane y obviamente Fye siempre estaba presente en esas historias, lo extraño es que nunca hicieron comentario alguno sobre Akemi y Yuui, bueno, ellos ya habían fallecido poco después de que Ámber naciera, así que no me toma por sorpresa. Pronto nos dio la hora de comida, en la que Ashura-san bajó a hacer de comer, dejándome con una emocionada rubia. Un poco más tarde llegó Tomoyo a hacernos compañía y a ofrecerme ayuda al momento de tomar un baño. Agradecí al cielo que llegara, me urgía tomar un buen baño y sinceramente me daba vergüenza pedirle ayuda a Fye, si bien ya me ha visto desnuda, yo… bueno, aun así me daría mucha vergüenza. No es que con mi amiga no me dé pena, pero al menos es mujer y me comprende.

Y al parecer se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad por estar tan desalineada desde que ocurrió mi accidente, así que me ofreció a pasar una tarde de "chicas" y así fue como pasamos el resto de la tarde. Primero tomé un baño con algo de dificultad, pues el dolor aún era muy fuerte, las varillas y clavos que fijaban mi hueso no me dejaban moverme mucho sin que un agudo y pulsátil dolor me atacara, afortunadamente me las quitarían antes de año nuevo y a cambio me pondrían un pesado y norme yeso, bueno… eso es mejor que estos tenebrosos clavos y metales.

En fin… después del baño la hija de mi ex y Tomoyo me ayudaron a desempacar todas las cosas mientras Ashura-san se ocupaba de algunos asuntos de su trabajo en América, era el director, así que no podía deslindarse por completo del trabajo. Pero mientras desempacábamos hubo algo que llamó mi atención: al tope de una de las cajas, se encontraba el marco con la foto de Shaoran y mía, abrazándonos. De inmediato Ámber saltó a mi lado y me preguntó: "¿Quién es ese señor guapo de tu foto? ¡¿Es tu novio?!" al preguntar lo último, pareció algo inconforme. Yo reí abiertamente y negué con la cabeza. Tomoyo se nos acercó con una sonrisa misteriosamente divertida y dijo: "No pediste que te la trajéramos, pero Fye insistió en hacerlo" me miró con diversión y ahí pude entenderlo todo. Sonreí de lado, dudosa al no saber si pensar que no quería que olvidara a Shaoran, o… ¿Estaba celoso acaso?

Luego de desempacar todo, las tres pasamos una agradable tarde de chicas. Nos pintamos las uñas, nos peinamos y platicamos durante horas. Quería preguntarle a Tomoyo sobre la reacción de Fye al ver la foto, pero no podía hacerlo mientras Ámber se encontrara con nosotras, así que tuve que abstenerme.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Nochebuena llegó, y a decir verdad nunca imaginé que la pasaría tan bien. Unos meses atrás jamás habría imaginado que pasaría una navidad tan amena y familiar como ahora. Mis planes era hacer lo de siempre: cenar comida pre-preparada del supermercado, terminarme una botella de vino, pasar mi hora masoquista viendo la programación navideña nocturna e irme a dormir temprano para no sentir tanto mi soledad.

Ahora todo fue diferente e inesperado. Veamos… ¿Por dónde comienzo?

En la tarde de nochebuena Tomoyo llegó a casa con la excusa de tener algo importante que decirme, pero la verdad era que quería arreglarme para la cena de navidad. Ninguno en la casa se percató de sus verdaderas intenciones, así que Fye siguió esmerándose en preparar la cena para todos con la ayuda de su padre, de la pequeña Ámber e incluso de Kurogane, bueno… él ayudaba a pelar patatas y cosas por el estilo. Ninguno se imaginó que mi amiga me estaba transformando en ese momento.

Mientras lo hacía me atreví a preguntar ¿Por qué se esmeraban tanto en esta cena? Y me extrañó ver la seriedad que adoptó su rostro en ese momento, pero su respuesta justificó por completo su expresión.

Ella me había dicho que…

—Hemos vivido demasiadas pérdidas en esta vida, pérdidas importantes y dolorosas… nada nos impide estar juntos ahora, así que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para convivir, además… no sabemos qué nos depare el futuro, lo único seguro es el presente y como un regalo que es, debemos disfrutarlo al máximo en compañía de nuestros seres más amados. Aunque… déjame decirte que la cena de este año es particularmente especial.

—¿Por qué? —ladeé un poco mi rostro, luego me arrepentí, pues deshice un poco el peinado que en este momento me hacía.

—Porque regresaste a nuestras vidas —y fue ahí donde los ojos de ambas se inundaron en lágrimas.

Cuando terminó de arreglarme y luego de nuestro rato de sentimentalismo, Tomoyo fue en busca de ayuda para que me llevaran a la planta baja. Afortunadamente llamó a su esposo y fue él quien me cargó en brazos hasta la silla de ruedas que me esperaba al pie de la escalera. No sé… su hubiese sido Fye me habría puesto muy nerviosa, aunque nadie me preparó para lo que sucedería a continuación: cuando al fin un extrañamente sonriente Kurogane me dejó en la silla, me empujó en ella hasta entrar a la cocina, donde todos los Flowrigth se esmeraban en la preparación de la cena.

—¡Sakura! —Ámber se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y dejó de hacer sus labores para correr a mi lado y darme un fuerte abrazo—.¡Te ves tan bonita!

Ashura-san dejó de preparar el pavo y se giró para verme, noté su asombro y su amable y tan cálida sonrisa. Con su mirada lo decía todo, igual que mi padre. Sentí una tierna calidez cuando me sonrió de esa manera, pero… no me esperaba que cuando Fye se volteara con plato en mano desde el fregadero… bueno… no me esperaba que se me quedara viendo de esa manera tan extraña y mucho menos que…

¡Crash!

Todos dimos un brinco del susto.

—¡Oye! —reclamó el esposo de mi amiga mientras que ésta soltaba una carcajada.

—L-lo siento —sus mejillas enrojecieron. Tomó con prisa los restos del plato que yacía en pedazos sobre el suelo.

—Sakura está tan bonita que a papá se le cayó el plato de la impresión —canturreó la pequeña, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su padre. A decir verdad esto fue demasiado cómico, tanto que no pude contener mis ganas de reír.

—Mi hijo no pudo con tu belleza —soltó el comentario al aire, volviendo a rellenar el pavo. Nadie se lo esperaba y mucho menos Fye, pues volvió a tirar el plato (Lo que quedaba de él) logrando que se partiera en pedacitos más pequeños. Ahora sí que enrojecí de la vergüenza, ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a mi exnovio. Sólo pude percatarme de las risillas cómplices de todos mientras me llevaban al comedor.

La velada fue tan hermosa, me sentí tan cómoda y feliz, como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía. Hubo un momento en que me detuve a pensar y a observar todo a mí alrededor. Miré los rostros felices de cada uno de mis amigos y pude notar que eran realmente felices, y por un momento, sólo por un momento sentí una profunda envidia. Ashura-san se veía feliz al compartir esta navidad con su hijo y su amada nieta; Kurogane y Tomoyo parecían una pareja de novios felices y enamorados; y Fye parecía disfrutar al ver a su hija creciendo tan feliz.

Suspiré.

Todo en sus vidas parecía tan perfecto… hasta que recordé algo muy importante: sus vidas no habían sido menos complicadas que la mía, la gran diferencia es que ellos no se dejan intimidar por el destino y afrontan todo con la frente en alto, superando esos obstáculos y sentimientos que sólo te deprimen en esto que se llama vida. Quisiera ser como ellos, tener su fortaleza ante los problemas. Si tan solo…

**_PoV of narrator_**

—¿Eh? —se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Fye le hablaba.

—Te preguntaba si el pavo es de tu agrado, es la especialidad de mi padre.

—¡Pero cómo olvidarlo! —sonrió nostálgicamente—. Lo preparaba todos los años cuando nos reuníamos.

—Qué tiempos aquellos… —suspiró Fye, involuntariamente su mirada se vio envuelta por la nostalgia y melancolía.

—Bien muchachos ¿Quién quiere postre? —Ashura se puso de pie, tratando de animar a todos de nuevo—. Les recuerdo que lo preparó mi hijo con ayuda de la pequeña Ámber.

—¿Es una advertencia? Quizá deberíamos tener cuidado, no sabemos qué le puso ese par al postre mientras lo cocinaban… quién sabe, incluso podríamos terminar envenenados. Yo paso —hizo un ademán con su mano, negándose al postre y exagerando la situación con sus brazos cuarzos sobre su pecho.

—¡Kurogane!

—¡Tío!

—¡Kuro-rin!

Fueron las respuestas simultáneas de Tomoyo, Ámber y Fye respectivamente. Sakura se detuvo un momento a observar al mayor de la casa y notó su gran alegría la verlos "Discutir" de esa manera, pero le inundaron las ganas de reír al escuchar el mote que Fye solía usar para referirse a su amigo.

—¿Cómo demonios me llamaste? —explotó el moreno ante la mirada divertida de todos.

—Ku-ro-rin —lo miró retadoramente.

—Con que a esas vamos, doctor de pacotilla…—sonrió malévolamente mientras se ponía de pie.

—Basta —espetó tranquilamente Tomoyo, y con una de sus mejores sonrisas se dirigió a su esposo—. Querido, comamos el postre que preparó nuestra hermosa sobrina, estoy segura de que estará delicioso.

—Pero… —se detuvo ante esa escalofriante y perfecta sonrisa en su mujer.

—Comámoslo.

Al moreno no le quedó de otra más que suspirar resignado.

—Parece que alguien ha sido domado…—Fye murmuró muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan. Kurogane le dirigió una mirada asesina y todos se esperaron de nuevo un "Pleito" pero grande fue la sorpresa de los demás al ver que el moreno tomaba aire y se tranquilizaba antes de decir:

—Comamos el postre —gruñó.

Todos, incluyendo a Ámber se echaron a reír abiertamente.

—¡Oye! Qué fácil cediste —se extrañó el rubio.

—Lo que pasa es que Kurogane odia dormir en la bañera —dijo de pronto la esposa del mencionado, con su sonrisa igual de radiante.

Los presentes se miraron sin entender, hasta que Fye ató cabos y se echó a reír con más ganas.

—Vaya, no me esperaba que… —se congeló al percibir la mirada profunda y asesina de su mejor amigo, casi juraba que un aura demoniaca lo rodeaba.

—No me hagas decir cosas de las que después me pueda arrepentir —masticó cada una de las palabras mirando simultáneamente a su amigo y a la castaña.

Después de unas cuantas bromas y uno que otro conflicto más, todos disfrutaron armoniosamente la velada, degustando el famoso postre que resultó estar delicioso y más acompañado de una suculenta taza de té.

En cuanto a Sakura… ella simplemente se limitaba a observar todo con detenimiento, sentía una gran paz al ver la felicidad de sus amigos. No participó mucho en las pláticas y bromas, pero sí que se divirtió en grande viendo cómo se llevaban todos. Pronto comenzó a sentir cierta calidez en su corazón, una calidez y tibieza que ya había olvidado cómo se sentía. Era el calor de una familia que te quiere.

Miraba todo desde su silla de ruedas, no quería involucrarse en las conversaciones porque deseaba tener bien guardadas en su mente todas y cada una de las escenas frente a ella, además… hubo un momento en que se sintió parte de la familia, como si todo eso fuera en realidad parte de su vida, pero… súbitamente sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, ellos no eran en realidad su familia y toda esta farsa terminaría cuando se recuperara lo suficiente como para poder subir las malditas escaleras de su casa, después de eso tal vez no los volvería a ver y seguiría con su vida de nómada por el mundo.

Un nudo se fue apretando cada vez más y más en su garganta y en su corazón, hasta que de pronto sintió que algo afelpado y suave cubría sus hombros y espalda.

—Está enfriando un poco —le sonrió ampliamente con sus ojitos brillando en felicidad.

—Oh ¡Que linda eres Ámber! —le sonrió agradecida. Luego apuntó su mirada unos metros atrás de la pequeña, a un rubio sentado en la sala, disimulando muy mal que había sido él quien mandó esa cobija con su hija—. Y dile a tu padre que muchas gracias —lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara. El pobre se vio descubierto y no pudo más que sonrojarse tiernamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la castaña soltó una risilla traviesa entre dientes.

—¡Ups! Te descubrió papi —rio abiertamente.

—Eres pésimo para esas cosas —se mofó Kurogane. El aludido no dijo nada, sólo se encogió en su propio lugar, bebiendo ponche y terminando su cuarta rebanada de pastel.

El ambiente se vio envuelto en festividad, alegría, música característica de la época y mucha comida. El que mejor aprovechaba esto último era el rubio, incluso Sakura se había quedado asombrada con la cantidad de comida que podía ingerir el ojiazul.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Ámber saltó en medio de todos, sosteniendo una caja entre sus manos y exclamando enérgicamente:

—¡Vamos a jugar!

—Cariño, creo que ya estoy un poco viejo para eso —se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

—Pero… —sus ojitos se pusieron tristes—… todos los años jugamos twister.

—Lo que pasa es que tu padre ya es un adulto mayor —se mofó el moreno—. Su espalda ya no soporta esos juegos, compréndelo al pobre —fingió compasión.

Eso fue suficiente para que el rubio cambiara su opinión.

—Juguemos —tomó la caja y la pequeña saltó de emoción.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a jugar papi!

—¿Todos los años lo juegan? —preguntó la ojiverde, curiosa.

—Desde que Ámber tenía cinco años —Tomoyo rio un poco.

—¿Listos? —preguntó el rubio entrando en escena. Ya había movido la mesita de la sala y había puesto el tapete del juego sobre la alfombra afelpada del piso frente a la chimenea. Él y Kurogane ya se habían quitado los zapatos y estaban listos para comenzar.

—¡Sí! —asintió la pequeña con mucha energía. Nuevamente tomaba a Sakura por sorpresa, pues la manera en la que su estado de humor se transformaba cuando su padre la invitaba a jugar era como si le inyectaran una chispa de energía directo al corazón.

Comprobó nuevamente el efecto de ver a la persona que más admiras y compartir juntos un momento. Atesorar cada instante que pasas con esa persona que pasa las horas y los días trabajando duro por ti. Pese a su corta edad, Ámber era consciente de todo eso y ponía todo de su parte para aprovechar el tiempo y pasarla bien con su ocupado padre.

—Tía Tomoyo, abuelito ¿No van a jugar? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Lo siento querida, yo en verdad ya soy muy grande para ese juego —se disculpó apenado.

—¡Listo! —de pronto Tomoyo había desaparecido del lado de Sakura, y apareció en un extremo del tapete del twister, ya sin zapatos y lista para jugar.

La ojiverde contuvo una carcajada, todos sus amigos parecían unos niños en estos momentos. Su mente evocó los bellos recuerdos de su infancia cuando todos jugaban exactamente a lo mismo. Ahí se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no habían cambiado, seguían siendo los mismos divertidos de siempre. Esto sólo la hizo sentirse más en familia.

—¡Sakura! Tú también juega.

—Pero…

Silenció cuando el rubio le puso el tablero del juego en su regazo para después acercar su silla de ruedas al sillón donde estaba sentado su padre, justo frente al juego. Por primera vez en la noche, Sakura se sintió verdaderamente parte de todo, descubrió que vivir al margen ofrece una perspectiva única. Pero siempre llega el momento de entrar en escena y ver el mundo desde dentro. Sintió de nuevo esa calidez en su congelado y maltratado corazón, y sonrió, sonrió de verdad.

—No olvides lo que hacías siempre que te tocaba el tablero —le susurró Ashura al oído para después guiñarle el ojo—. Recuerda que tienes el control.

La aludida asintió, tenía un muy buen plan en mente…

—Muy bien, empecemos…

Después de unos cuantos "mano izquierda azul", "Pie derecho amarillo", pie izquierdo rojo" y "mano derecha verde" todos se encontraban en una posición verdaderamente incómoda. Tomoyo estaba prácticamente a horcajadas sobre Fye, mientras que éste se sostenía a cuatro patas y casi de espaldas tratando de no tocar el tapete con nada que no fueran sus extremidades. Estaba nervioso, pues Tomoyo en realidad estaba muy cerca de su rostro, aunque… a decir verdad el pecho de Tomoyo era lo que estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y eso sólo hacía que el rostro del rubio estuviera más colorado que un tomate. Aunque Kurogane no estaba en una posición más cómoda…

—¡Hey! ¡Mueve tu trasero de mi cara! —exclamó con fastidio e incomodidad.

—¡Kurogane! —le reprendió su esposa—. Hay niños presentes —el aludido sólo bufó.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo que diga "trasero"? —gruñó—. A tu padre no le molesta ¿O sí? —le preguntó a una sonriente y divertida Ámber—. Además, tu padre siempre dice tra… —no pudo terminar la palabra, pues el trasero del rubio le dio de lleno en la cara.

—Calla —lo empujó y a la vez trataba de mantener el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo intentaba que su cara no chocara con los pechos de su amiga.

Ante esto la pequeña Ámber soltó una carcajada, de todos era la que más cómoda estaba, sola, en una orilla, lejos de la masa de cuerpos humanos en que se habían convertido sus parientes.

—Creo que ya sufrieron mucho —murmuró el mayor de todos, sin detenerse a contener una risita nerviosa y traviesa, muy parecida a la de Fye.

—Creo que sí… —rio igualmente—. Pero… —hizo como que giró la manecilla del tablero e inventó el resultado—. "Mano izquierda azul"

Y con esto fue más que suficiente para que la masa de cuerpos se derrumbara sobre el tapete. El moreno vio cómo estaban su esposa y amigo, así que antes de caer logró empujar a su mujer para que ésta cayera sobre su propio regazo y él sentado cómodamente sobre el estómago de su amigo. Ni siquiera lo había dejado quejarse cuando le estampó el trasero en la cara, así que se desquitaría por un rato.

—¡Gané! —brincó victoriosa.

—Felicidades cariño… —murmuró su padre, siendo aplastado por el peso de los otros dos. Casi se le podían ver dos espirales en vez de ojos.

Todos estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas.

—Buena estrategia, Sakura —murmuró Ashura sin que los demás lo escucharan. La aludida sonrió divertida.

—Ámber tenía que ganar.

—¡Oye! ¡Ya bájate de mí! —exigió.

La amatista ya se había puesto de pie, pero el moreno siguió sentado sobre su amigo.

—Mmm… lo pensaré.

—¡Tío, bájate de mi papi! —fue como un grito de batalla mientras una descalza Ámber tomaba vuelo para correr hacia su tío y taclearlo con todas sus fuerzas infantiles.

—¡Oh! —fingió dolor y se dejó tumbar sobre el tapete afelpado.

La rubia soltó una risotada, aún sentada sobre su tío, quien se prestó a ese juego chistoso (raro en el siempre serio e imponente Kurogane).

—Me has salvado —quitó a su hija del pobre y "lastimado" Kurogane. La tomó en brazos y abrazándola demasiado fuerte le dejó un tierno beso en la frente. Las mejillas de la niña se tornaron rositas mientras respondía el abrazo con el mismo cariño e intensidad.

—Sakura, hiciste trampa ¿No es así? —inquirió Tomoyo con las manos sobre las caderas—. ¿Sakura? —insistió al no ver respuesta en ella. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amiga y no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón se estrujaba. Su mejor amiga observaba con una inmensa nostalgia y melancolía la escena entre padre e hija. Tanto Kurogane como Ashura lo notaron, ninguno se animó a hacer algún comentario, pero más que nadie, Tomoyo sabía la verdad sobre el pasado de Sakura, sólo ella podía comprender el verdadero dolor tras ese mirar tan triste que les dirigía a aquellos dos que aún no se daban cuenta que eran el centro de atención—. Cariño, ya puedes levantarte —soltó una risilla al ver que su marido seguí tirado en el piso.

—Creo que alguien tomó demasiado ponche —se burló el rubio, quien obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido de parte del moreno. Eran las tres de la mañana, ciertamente estaba algo cansado.

—Hijo, el ponche no tenía alcohol —lo corrigió Ashura.

—Amm… creo que le vacié un poco —se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

—¿Ahora quién es el alcohólico aquí? —reprochó Kurogane, señalando el enorme vaso de ponche que se había servido y que estaba a medio vaciar. Aunque a decir verdad tenía muy poco alcohol y de todas formas el cirujano cardiotorácico tiene muy buena resistencia al alcohol.

Sakura aprovechó toda esa cómica distracción para moverse en su silla de ruedas hasta el ventanal que daba hacia el patio. El cristal que abarcaba desde el piso hasta el techo mostraba el extenso patio de césped verde con árboles enormes y un columpio para cuatro personas, de esos en los que se sientan dos parejas viéndose de frente. Si no hiciera tanto frío tal vez se animaría a salir, si no estuviera atada a esa silla de ruedas…

Sin proponérselo comenzó a meditar una vez más en su vida. No podía evitarlo… estas fechas la ponían más melancólica de lo normal, además que ya se había desacostumbrado a este ambiente tan ameno y familiar. Se sentía cómoda, pero a pesar de todo no dejaba de sentirse un poco fuera de lugar, un poco incómoda por el hecho de estar con una familia que no es la suya. Vale que hace muchos años la familia Flowrigth y Kinomoto eran casi como una sola, al igual que con los Suwa y los Daidouji. Pero había algo que no encajaba en la escena: ella…

No podía evitar sentirse de repente como una intrusa en un cuento de hadas que eran las vidas de sus amigos, mucho menos cuando está acostumbrada a habitar en los cuentos de drama y tragedia.

—¿Quieres salir?

Esa conocida voz masculina la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, junto con el distintivo aroma, delicioso y suave de la loción que siempre usa. Parpadeó confundida y salió de su letargo para mirar a su antiguo novio. Su mirada era suave y sincera al igual que su sonrisa. Lo miró disimuladamente de arriba abajo y por primera vez en la noche reparó en lo guapo que se veía con su ropa formal: perfecta para la ocasión, su camisa con los primeros botones ya desabrochados y un tanto arrugada por el reciente combate en el twister, pero guapo y sexy de todas maneras.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, sintiéndose de pronto muy pequeña e insegura ante la impotente figura del rubio. ¿Desde cuándo era tan alto y ella tan pequeña? Sólo pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Está nevando! ¡Está nevando! —la cantarina y emocionada voz de Ámber distrajo a todos e incluso trajo de vuelta a la realidad a la castaña—. ¿Podemos salir papi? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? —insistió con sus enormes y encantadores ojos azules sin dejar de tirar la manga de su padre. Definitivamente nadie podría decirle que no a ese par de ojos tan bellos.

—Vayamos, pero abrígate muy bien, ponte tu chaqueta, bufanda, gorro y guantes —dijo muy serio.

—Ven, te ayudo —le dijo Tomoyo, ayudándola a ponerse todo lo que su padre dijo.

Y mientras eso ocurría, Fye se alejó de Sakura sin decir nada. Ésta se desanimó un poco, él no tenía la obligación de permanecer siempre a su lado, pero aun así deseaba tenerlo cerca, su aroma, su calor y su sonrisa la tranquilizaban. Cerró los ojos, ya tenía algo de sueño, pero era la primera navidad en que la pasaba tan bien, no quería dormirse, no aún. Aspiró con fuerza, lista para soltar un profundo suspiro, pero el oxígeno que entró a sus pulmones iba acompañado de una fragancia tan deliciosa y conocida que no quiso dejar salir ese aire de su sistema.

Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la intensa y azulada mirada que la observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió él en voz baja para no alarmar a los demás—. ¿Duele mucho? —le preguntó al oído cuando se inclinó sobre ella para acomodar mejor el abrigo que había puesto sobre ella.

—A_sí que se trataba de su abrigo, de ahí viene ese olor…_—pensó, totalmente embelesada. Casi olvidaba que le había hecho una pregunta—. Eh… a decir verdad… no me ha dolido en un buen rato —le sonrió tímidamente.

—Me alegra —le sonrió con sinceridad, sin apartar su rostro del de ella.

La pobre sintió su rostro arder. Se maldijo por dentro, ya había quedado en que no daría cavidad a esos sentimientos que desde hace mucho había sepultado en lo más profundo de su corazón—. _Sí, los sepultaste, mas no los expulsaste de él _—se dijo a sí misma.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que un par de ojos curiosos los miraba desde lejos con unos pensamiento interesantes cruzando por su cabecita.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —la enérgica Ámber arrastró a todos hacia el patio trasero. A penas puso un pie fuera, la pequeña ojiazul comenzó a corretear por todos lados; la nieve que caía lenta y copiosamente ya se estaba acumulando sobre el césped. Levantó el rostro para atrapar los copos de nieve con su lengua, pero perdió el equilibrio por tantas capas de abrigos que traía encima y cayó chistosamente al suelo. La pobre no se pudo levantar hasta que el amable de su abuelo fue a su rescate.

Tomoyo y Kurogane salieron tomados de la mano, con tranquilidad y paciencia, a un lado de Fye, quien empujaba cuidadosamente la silla de Sakura.

—¿No crees que exageraste un poco con la ropa?

—Para nada —exclamaron Fye y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo, casi ofendidos.

—Recuerda que Ámber enferma muy fácilmente, no queremos que caiga en cama de nuevo —suspiró el rubio mientras veía cómo su hija corría de un lado a otro mientras que su padre trataba de darle alcance, pero simplemente le era imposible.

—Y no está demás que esté bien abrigada. Fye, eres un buen padre —sonrió la amatista, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y alzándole el pulgar.

—Que exagerados, pobre niña… —dramatizó un poco.

—Lo entenderás cuando tengas a tus hijos —le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo, pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo silencio por parte de los dos. Eso fue extraño.

Kurogane iba a decir algo, pero en eso una bola de nieve fría y dura lo golpeó de lleno en la cara, había dolido un poco. Cuando logró quitarse los restos de nieve del rostro, notó que había sido Ámber. Se quedó sorprendido…, sus amigos y familia estallaron en risas.

—Pequeña mocosa —masculló entre dientes antes de echarse a correr tras la niña, cuando al fin le dio alcance la tomó en brazos hasta echársela al hombro como costal de patatas, girando sobre su propio eje para marearla. La niña sólo gritaba feliz y contenta.

Tomoyo soltó un leve y casi imperceptible suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña y el rubio, ambos se miraron y luego la miraron a ella. Se abstuvieron de preguntar al notar ese atisbo de tristeza opacando sus ojos.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó en voz bajita, casi con cariño mientras ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros, los cuales se pusieron rígidos ante su contacto.

—Estoy bien…—respondió, desviando la mirada.

Tomoyo notó todo esto y sonrió casi satisfecha.

—Iré con mi esposo, los dejo solos —les guiñó un ojo y se alejó en dirección a su sobrina y marido.

La ex pareja se quedó en el mismo lugar sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar hasta que el cardiólogo se decidió a empujar la silla hasta ponerla a un lado de una banquita del patio, donde se sentó y desde donde podrían ver todo el escenario: Kurogane y Tomoyo estaban ahora en el columpio para cuatro, sentados uno al lado del otro, muy pegaditos y dándose calor mientras se balanceaban tranquilamente. La escena era muy tierna, pues era raro ver a Kurogane comportarse de manera romántica y cariñosa.

Por otro lado estaban Ámber y su abuelo sentados bajo un árbol, tratando de hacer un muñeco de nieve. La escena era también muy tierna, pues los ojos del mayor de los Flowrigth brillaban cada que veía a su adorada nietecita.

—Todo es tan pacífico aquí… —soltó al viento—. Es muy diferente a mi apartamento, aquí se siente paz, tranquilidad, calor de familia… —se animó a abrirse un poco ¿Qué más daba? Además era navidad, así que… a la mierda su plan de "Frialdad hacia Fye"

—Es la magia de este lugar. Hay paz… puedes escuchar tus pensamientos, reflexionar —suspiró con tranquilidad.

—¿Por eso compraste esta casa?

—Algo así… en realidad compré el terreno y después construí la casa.

—¿Tú la diseñaste?

—No, tú lo hiciste…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Acaso no se te hizo conocida? —la miró con sorpresa.

—Pues… ahora que lo dices…

**_Flash back _**

Dio un pequeño respingo sobre su silla al sentir que le picaban las costillas. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, que no se percató de la presencia de su novio, cuyos ojos la miraban con diversión por haber logrado asustarla y cuya mano sostenía una gran taza de café humeante.

—Toma, lo necesitas.

—Gracias Fye —aceptó la taza con una gran sonrisa y le dio un sorbo de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces?

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Qué haces en mi casa a las dos de la mañana? —alzó una ceja—. Para empezar… ¿Cómo fue que entraste que ni cuenta me di?

El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras arrastraba una silla hasta sentarse a un lado de su novia, frente a un escritorio lleno de hojas de papel, lápices de todo tipo, colores y demás.

—Hablé hace un par de horas, Tomoyo contestó y me dijo que estabas muy ocupada con un proyecto así que pensé en venir a molestarte un rato.

La castaña sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces se recargó contra el hombro de su novio y suspiró con alegría.

—Muchas gracias.

Nada mejor que la visita de tu novio en medio de la madrugada para darte ánimos a seguir con ese proyecto final que tanto trabajo te está costando.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que haces, en qué te puedo ayudar? —tomó un par de hojas y observó los garabatos en ellas—. Esto… ¿No es más bien de arquitectura? —inquirió al ver los diseños de infraestructura que apenas eran unos bocetos de lo que parecía ser una casa.

—Sí… ese es el proyecto final que me asignaron. Se trata sobre la visión artística aplicada a la arquitectura. Y como verás… para nada es mi fuerte. Soy un asco —murmuró cada vez más bajo. Llevaba horas intentando comenzar, pero simplemente no se le ocurría una buena idea.

—¿Y qué es lo que debes hacer? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar los garabatos en varios ángulos, tratando de darse una idea.

—Unos bocetos de la infraestructura, después el dibujo completo de la construcción y finalmente una maqueta, pero ni siquiera tengo idea de qué hacer y me piden el trabajo ya terminado para dentro de dos días, ¡No sé qué hacer! —estampó su rostro sobre el escritorio, desesperada.

—Fácil.

—¿Eh? —levantó su cara de la madera.

—Sí. Sólo tienes que imaginar la casa de tus sueños.

—Pero… no es tan fácil.

—Sí lo es. Mira… sólo piensa en cómo te gustaría que fuera la casa donde viviremos después de casarnos —tomó lápiz y papel y sin mirarla comenzó a hacer expertos garabatos—. Tiene que ser amplia, de dos o tres pisos, con un jardín grande y un patio enorme para que nuestros niños jueguen. ¡Ah! Y debe tener una chimenea en la sala, siempre he querido eso —rio—. Veamos… también la cocina, debe ser lo suficientemente amplia para que los dos podamos cocinar juntos, el cuarto principal debe tener su propio baño y debe ser muy amplio también —terminó de hacer sus garabatos—. ¡Listo! Tienes un boceto completo de una casa ¿Qué te parece? Ya sólo falta que la diseñes a tu gusto y si quieres puedes cambiar las medidas o incluso el número de cuartos —despegó la mirada del papel y miró a la castaña por primera vez desde que comenzó a dibujar. Su rostro estaba completamente iluminado por la emoción y la vergüenza, sus mejillas rosas la delataban, pero… no entendía el motivo—. ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

—T-tú… acabas de decir… ¿Casarnos? ¿Hijos? ¿Casa? ¿Qué…?

El rubio estalló en carcajadas. Se enterneció por completo.

—Pero por supuesto mi amor ¿O acaso pensabas que yo sólo te quería para pasar el rato? Obviamente te quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida —se giró hacia ella y la tomó suavemente de la barbilla, alzándola para conectar sus miradas—. Yo quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.

—¡F-Fye! —lo había dicho con tal seguridad y amor que… simplemente no pudo resistirlo, y es que… ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?

—Lo siento —la abrazó con cariño, reposando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la castaña—. Creo que he vuelto a ser algo impulsivo como aquella vez que te confesé mis sentimientos en la primaria —rio con suavidad—. Creo que debo tener más tacto al decirlo, pero es que… es lo que siento y lo que en verdad quiero, así que no puedo evitar confesártelo.

—Fye.

—¿Si? —se separó del abrazo para verla a los ojos.

—Te amo —confesó con un infinito amor brillando en sus ojos, justo antes de tomarlo de las mejillas e impulsarse un poco hacia él para lograr besar sus labios. Él aceptó gustoso la caricia y la intensificó tomándola suavemente de la nuca para atraerla más a ese beso—. Y creo que me acabas de dar la inspiración necesaria para terminar este trabajo —sonrió con un brillo especial tanto en sus ojos como en su mirada.

—En ese caso…—se puso de pie—. Será mejor que te deje trabajar.

—No te vayas.

—No lo haré, estaré en la sala —se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su frente—. Además, no creo poder contenerme estando tan cerca de ti. Es de noche, Tomoyo ya está dormida y… estamos solos en tu recámara —murmuró roncamente contra su oído, finalmente contuvo un suspiro y se separó después de darle otro cariñoso beso en la frente.

La ojiverde tragó en seco.

—E-está bien.

A partir de ese momento se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo, cada vez que se cansaba o que se le iban las ideas de la mente, sólo era necesario imaginarse cómo quería que fuese su vida en un futuro no muy lejano, cómo quería que fuese su casa, el lugar donde vivirían sus hijos… su familia…

Pasaron las horas y ya había amanecido cuando Sakura había terminado incluso la maqueta. Se había inspirado y emocionado tanto con l idea que le dio su novio, que no pudo detenerse hasta no ver terminado su proyecto. La casa de sus sueños: tres pisos, espacios amplios, jardín hermoso y lleno de flores, un patio extenso y muchas habitaciones para sus tantos hijos futuros. Simplemente la casa perfecta, totalmente blanca con detalles en los marcos de las ventanas y una cerca de madera blanca delimitando el fin del jardín con la acera.

No esperó más. A penas la tuvo lista, corrió escaleras abajo hasta la sala, donde se encontró con la chistosa escena de su novio dormido en el sillón. Estaba bocabajo, roncando y babeando un cojín. No se molestó en ser sutil, simplemente le picó las costillas y lo movió hasta que se despertó poco a poco, tallándose ojos y rostro.

—¿Qué…? —parpadeó confundido—. Oh… —se incorporó rápidamente del sillón—. La terminaste. Nuestra casa…

**_Fin flash back_**

—No puedo creerlo… ¿En serio construiste tu casa en base a nuestros garabatos? —él asintió—. ¿Por qué?

El aludido se encogió de hombros. Quería decirle el verdadero motivo… que sólo así había logrado mantenerse cuerdo y con la esperanza de que algún día se reencontrarían para vivir juntos como esposos en esa enorme casa. Quería decirle lo mucho que esperó el momento en que los dos pudieran sentarse en ese columpio para cuatro, tal como Kurogane y Tomoyo. Los cuales por cierto…

—Hacen una hermosa pareja —mencionó el rubio, aprovechando para desviar el tema.

—Siempre pensé lo mismo —respondió ella, viéndolos besarse con tanto cariño y ternura. Se dio cuenta que Fye sólo se había ido por la tangente, pero no quería presionarlo, además, quería evitarse escuchar ese lastimoso "Prefiero no tocar el tema" aquella vez que se lo dijo en el hospital simplemente la destrozó. La duda sobre la madre de Ámber aún seguía a flor de piel, pero no podía arriesgarse a dar un paso en falso con él.

—¿Y tu sueño sigue en pie? —inquirió con curiosidad, pero sin animarse a verla a la cara.

—¿Cuál sueño?

—El de tener cinco hijos. Siempre dijiste que querías al menos cinco o seis —soltó una risilla cantarina—. ¿Sigues queriendo tantos? —al mirarla se percató de la tristeza que inundó su expresión.

—Es algo tarde para eso… —murmuró.

—¡Pero claro que no! ¡Apenas tienes treinta! estás muy a tiempo.

La aludida lo miró confundida, no se refería a su edad, pero…

—Oh… sí, sí tienes razón —sonrió de una manera extraña y suspiró, mirando la nube de vapor que se formaba ante sus ojos.

—¿Entonces? —insistió él.

—No lo creo —desvió la mirada, algo cansada del tema. Él lo notó—. Para ello necesito a alguien, no sólo puedo decidir tener un hijo y ya —refunfuñó un poco—. Aunque… existe la inseminación artificial… —murmuró por lo bajo, meditándolo seriamente.

—¡Para nada!

La aludida dio un brinquito ante la efusiva negativa de su ex.

—Eso es demasiado frío e inhumano, nunca dejaría que te hicieras ese tipo de tratamiento, además, para eso somos los hombres. No necesitas ninguna inseminación artificial —se cruzó de brazos, casi haciendo un mohín. La castaña parpadeó confundida.

—Lo dices como si fueras la víctima —entornó los ojos—. ¿A ti qué más te da que haga eso?

—Lo siento…—se rascó la nuca—. No debí inmiscuirme tanto en eso.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo.

—Ha de ser hermoso tener una familia. Me refiero a los hijos —lo miró a los ojos, un atisbo de nostalgia y tristeza brillaban en ellos—. Ámber es una niña hermosa, está llena de cualidades y además es muy lista y cariñosa —suspiró—. Si tuviera una hija, me encantaría que fuera como ella —soltó, mirando el cielo estrellado.

Fye se quedó congelado sobre su lugar y casi tragó en seco.

—¿Sabes? Ámber no lo dice, pero sé que resiente la ausencia de su madre. A pesar de que murió cuando ella apenas tenía dos años, sé que la quiere como a nadie en el mundo —afirmó mirando al cielo nocturno.

—¿La… la madre de Ámber murió? —se animó a preguntar aún sabiendo la respuesta—. Lo siento tanto…

—No me lo dice para que no me preocupe, pero le hace falta el calor de madre, y es algo que por más que lo intente, no podré lograr brindarle nunca —cerró los ojos, sintiendo la helada brisa nocturna acariciar su rostro.

—Ella es feliz —soltó de repente—. Es una niña feliz gracias a ti —lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con calidez, él no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa con la misma ternura.

—Esas palabras valen mucho para mí —alzó la mirada al cielo, suspirando. A su suspiro le acompañó un profundo y largo silencio.

—Debiste sufrir mucho cuando su madre murió… de verdad, lo siento tanto —se animó a tomar su mano y a apretarla entre las suyas. Él se sorprendió un poco por el gesto, pero lo agradeció de verdad al devolverle el apretón con más fuerza todavía.

Se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, no fue una sonrisa falsa ni forzada, fue tal como antes. Inevitablemente un antiguo sentimiento se hizo presente, reclamando territorio en el corazón de ambos.

Y sin saber cómo o de dónde, una bola de nieve les cayó de frente a la pareja, haciendo que el agarre entre sus manos desapareciera al instante. Al ver esto, la persona que lanzó la bola se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo hecho.

—¡Ámber! —rio el rubio—. ¡Ya verás! —se paró de la banca y la persiguió con nieve en ambas manos, listo para lanzársela mientras que la castaña miraba todo desde su silla, sintiendo aún el calor que dejó Fye en su mano derecha.

—_La madre de Ámber murió…_—pensó con tristeza, aún le costaba asimilar ese hecho—. _Y yo que me sentía celosa…_—meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. _Esa mujer fue muy afortunada al haber tenido aunque sea por dos años a esta hermosa familia. Es una lástima que ya sólo queden ellos dos…_

El tiempo se les había ido volando a todos, tanto que no se percataron de que ya estaba amaneciendo. Juntos como familia apreciaron los leves tonos rojizos del amanecer hasta que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, claro, oculto entre nubes debido al clima invernal, pero ya había amanecido de todas formas.

—Nosotros nos retiramos a descansar —dijo de pronto Kurogane, se vía el cansancio en sus ojos.

—Si no duerme lo suficiente se pone de mal humor —murmuró Tomoyo por lo bajo, haciendo que todos rieran un poco.

—Entonces creo que padeces de insomnio mi amigo —mencionó el rubio logrando que todos soltaran una carcajada y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro que lo descolocó por completo—. ¡Tsk! ¡No tienes que ser tan rudo!

—O tal vez tú eres un debilucho —lo retó.

—Bien chicos, creo que es suficiente por hoy —se interpuso entre ambos—. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

—A estas alturas de edad y Ashura-san aún tiene que intervenir para que no se maten a golpes, es una vergüenza —dramatizó Tomoyo, logrando una risilla en Ámber y Sakura.

Fye farfulló algo imposible de entender, tomó la silla de Sakura y la empujó hacia el interior de la casa, seguido de una tierna Ámber que ya se caía del sueño.

—¿Entonces ya se van, tío? —murmuró la pequeña—. ¿No podemos hacer una pijamada? —lo miró suplicante con sus hermosos y enormes ojos.

—Lo haremos en otra ocasión ¿Te parece? —la alzó en brazos con facilidad.

—Está bien —hizo un mohín, pero se le pasó al instante cuando sintió que besaban fugazmente su mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente. Su tío Kurogane no solía ser muy afectuoso.

—Anda, ve a despedirte de tu tía Tomoyo —la bajó al suelo, pero antes de soltarla la pequeña le propinó un beso muy cariñoso en la mejilla también, logrando una exclamación de "Awww" por parte de todos los demás.

La pequeña rubia corrió a despedirse calurosamente de su amada tía, quien momentos después, al despedirse de Fye, le dijo:

—Que descansen querido —sonrió angelicalmente y luego se acercó a su oído—. La falda de Sakura no es muy difícil de quitar, pero necesitará ayuda. Te la encargo —le guiñó un ojo y se alejó tomada del brazo de su marido. El pobre se quedó de piedra ¿Tendría que hacer eso? ¿Por qué no lo hacía ella? Oh… se trataba de Tomoyo y nadie mejor que ella para maquinar planes estratégicos que sirven sólo para ponerlo en apuros bochornosos.

Después de que el matrimonio Suwa se retiró, Fye fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua para que Sakura tomara sus medicamentos, ya se había pasado la hora en que debía tomarlos y su pierna comenzaba a molestarle.

—Fue una noche muy agradable ¿No crees? —tomó un vaso con agua para él.

—Lo fue —sonrió soñadoramente y su padre no pudo contener una risilla al verlo actuar como adolescente enamorado.

—Llevaré a Ámber a su cuarto, tú encárgate de Sakura —le guiñó un ojo, logrando que su hijo se sonrojara de nuevo.

—Pe-pero… —suspiró pesadamente, su padre ya había dejado la cocina. Parecía que habían organizado todo un plan macabro para dejarlos a solas.

En fin… salió con vaso y medicinas en mano, Sakura las tomó y en seguida intentó ponerse en pie por sus propios medios.

—¡Oh! Tranquila —dejó el vaso en la mesita más cercana y de inmediato la detuvo—. Creo que aún es muy pronto para que intentes caminar por tu propia cuenta —la miró con algo de tristeza, sabía lo impotente que debía sentirse en estos momentos.

La aludida bufó con fastidio.

—Ya no quiero ser una inútil, eso es todo —bajó la mirada, pero la alzó de inmediato al hallarse de pronto entre los brazos del rubio.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres —le guiñó el ojo y empezó a subir las escaleras—. Además es buen pretexto para poder cargarte —se animó a abrirse un poco ¿Será que el ponche sigue surtiendo efecto en su sistema todavía? Quien sabe, de lo único que estaba seguro es de lo feliz que se siente al tenerla así entre sus brazos, así que subió las escaleras con la mayor lentitud posible. Extrañamente Sakura no se animó a subir la mirada en ningún momento, pero según lo que alcanzaba a apreciar, su rostro estaba ardiendo en vergüenza.

Llegó al final de las escaleras y se toparon a Ashura saliendo de la habitación de Ámber, éste les sonrió casi de oreja a oreja al verlos así, incluso sus ojos brillaron.

—Ámber cayó rendida —alzó el pulgar y se dirigió a su propia habitación—. No se desvelen más —murmuró antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Por un momento se sintieron de nuevo como un par de adolescentes.

—¿Estás muy cansada? —inquirió el rubio mientras entraba a la habitación de Sakura. No habían prendido la luz, así que todo estaba en penumbras debido a las cortinas aún cerradas.

—No mucho.

—Ya veo… —se dirigió a la cama y la depositó con sumo cuidado sobre el edredón—. Tomoyo me dijo que necesitarías ayuda con la ropa, entonces yo podría…

—No es necesario —le interrumpió, se veía algo molesta con ese hecho—. Yo puedo hacerlo.

El rubio suspiró. Era como si diera un paso adelante y dos para atrás, simplemente nunca estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Sakura, no podía acercársele por más que lo quisiera, pues cada que lo intentaba ella parecía poner una barrera entre ambos, como si temiera que entrara de nuevo a su vida. Él deseaba con todas sus ganas poder comprender a esa enigmática mujer en quien se había convertido Sakura, sin embargo, era una tarea aún más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

Pero no era el único desesperanzado, incluso Sakura no sabía cómo comportarse, pues él había sido impulsivo y poco pensante al haber traído a su casa a… bueno, justo a la persona con quien más dificultades había tenido en su vida.

Ahora se veía atrapado bajo el mismo techo con la chica que él amaba, con esa sublime criatura que le tenía aprisionado el corazón, pero también con esa misma frágil criatura que parecía no sentir nada por él, al menos no como hace diez años.

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver a la testaruda de su exnovia tratando de quitarse la falda sin su ayuda, definitivamente le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia ella.

—Te ayudaré aunque no quieras —se sentó a su lado en la cama y con cuidado procedió a deslizar la falda por las suaves y tersas piernas de la chica. Pudo no hacerlo, pero aprovechó la ocasión para acariciar disimuladamente su piel.

Aquello era una tortura tremenda, su corazón le latía tan intensamente que le dolía el pecho ¿Por qué la vida lo ponía en su camino sólo para que se diera cuenta que jamás sería para él? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Él definitivamente la ama, nunca dudó de ello, pero Sakura… está tan cambiada que quizá sus sentimientos también cambiaron y jamás vuelva a amarlo.

Terminó de retirar la prenda y la ayudó a ponerse un pants de algodón mucho más grande de su talla, sólo para que no dañe al fijador externo de su muslo. Fue una tarea difícil e incluso la pobre sintió dolor en varias ocasiones. Trató de no concentrarse mucho en la nívea y suave piel bajo sus manos, tampoco en que la vería en ropa interior, no, debía ser serio y profesional.

—Lo siento —terminó de acomodar el pantalón en el lugar indicado—. Pero ya quedó —tenía ambas manos a los costado de Sakura, apoyando casi todo su peso sobre éstas para no quedar sobre ella.

—Gra-gracias —quiso, pero no pudo desviar la mirada de esos ojos azules que brillaban incluso en esa oscuridad.

Él seguía ensimismado en esos pensamientos contradictorios que tanto lo aturdían, pues la amaba con locura y temía no poder contenerse más. Por otra parte, Sakura se encontraba en un gran conflicto interno, su corazón le pedía a gritos amar a Fye, pero su cerebro se lo impedía, recordándole todos los malos momentos que pasó por su culpa. No podía caer de nuevo en las redes de Fye D. Flowrigth, no después de que tiene hasta una hija, no después de que la olvidó tan fácilmente, no después de… oh… nunca debió hacer contacto con esos ojo, no con esa mirada tan profunda e hipnotizarte que justo ahora le dirigía, pues se inclinó sin razón sobre ella, de manera que podía apreciar los matices azules de su mirada. No es fácil enfrentar _esa_ mirada de Fye, tan profunda, tan oculta, tan oscura… y tan cerca.

Perdido cada uno en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, no notaron cuando se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro por mera inercia, tampoco cuando el mundo se cerró por completo a su alrededor y los dejó a ellos dos solos. Sólo supieron cuando estaban demasiado cerca como para arrepentirse o retractarse, cuando ambos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se rozaron tan sutil y delicadamente, entonces… se perdieron por completo. No hubo espacio ni cavidad para un solo pensamiento más.

Porque aún sin haberse levantado, el rubio tomó instintivamente la delicada nuca de la ojiverde y la acercó más a él, mientras usaba su otra mano para sujetarle tiernamente el rostro. Ella se dejó llevar y aferrándose a los cabellos rubios continuó ese beso desesperadamente, como si sólo por un breve instante se les hubiera concedido ser correspondidos, como si por ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo todo fuera posible y se pudieran amar, pero con miedo de que ese instante durara mucho menos de lo que ambos querían.

El beso estaba tan cargado de emociones que estuvieron acumulándose a lo largo de diez incansables años, estallando al tenerse uno tan cerca del otro, saliendo a flote con esa caricia tan necesitada y con la cual ambos habían soñado más de mil veces. El rubio sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica distribuyéndose por su cuerpo y por cada poro de su piel; y ella sentía como una nube espesa de mariposas mareadas revoloteaban en su estómago, no, más bien se sentía como una estampida de elefantes muy bien alimentados. Esto fue llenando de calidez todo su cuerpo, olvidándose del frío que hacía esa noche.

Las manos del joven médico descendieron sin mesura a la estrecha cintura de la chica, apretándola más hacia él, notando que no había ser más perfecto que ella, sintiéndose total y completamente feliz, correspondido y queriéndola amar con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo demostrarle con caricias y besos cuanto la amaba y cuánto la había extrañado en esos diez largos años, para que de esa manera no se fuera de su lado nuevamente, para que no se alejara jamás dejándole sólo con su atormentador recuerdo.

Y ella lo abrazó con más fuerza y lo besó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, el aire se agotaba, pero sólo se separaba fugazmente de él para tomar apenas un suspiro y no tener que separarse de ese beso tan demandador, que en ese instante necesitaba más que cualquier tipo de oxígeno.

Él sabía a la perfección que de continuar así no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo, necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba demostrarle cuánto la amaba, pero el sentido común hizo presencia en su mente por un solo instante, recordándole las circunstancias de ambos, rememorándole la dolorosa verdad. Así que sólo la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, suspirando cuidadosamente su tierno aroma, tomó su femenino rostro con ambas manos mirándola mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, así aprovechó para mirarla mientras ella permanecía de esta manera, admirando su belleza y sintiéndose inmensamente afortunado por compartir un momento tan perfecto con ella, igual de hermoso que hace diez años…

Y finalizó aquel hermoso beso con un casto, inocente y tremendamente dulce pequeño beso. Entonces ella por fin abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. Al separarse, ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de confusión y la respiración agitada, buscaban incansablemente las respuestas a todas sus dudas en un gesto, una mirada, un suspiro o una palabra del otro. Pero nadie se movía más allá de lo necesario. Nuevamente el azul y el verde se conectaron por momentos indefinidos.

Y fue ahí cuando ambos se hicieron las mismas preguntas: ¿Qué es lo que pasaría? ¿Qué pensaría él/ella en este momento? ¿He arriesgado demasiado? ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Nadie quiere que le rompan el corazón, pero el que no arriesga no gana…

**_Continuará…_**

**_N/A: Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de We Meet Again. Espero haya sido de su agrado y si fue el caso, me encantaría saber tu opinión a travez del medio que gustes. No escribo con el objetivo de acumular reviews, sino con las ganas de compartir mis sentimientos e ideas._**

**_Gracias por seguir esta historia, que, estoy segura les dará muchas sorpresas más adelante._**

**_No olviden mi facebook: Tsuki No Hana, ahí podremos estar en contacto. Mi foto es sobre este fic ;)_**

**_11/12/2015_**


	8. Año Nuevo

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**VII**

**_"_****_Año Nuevo"_**

**_PoV of Sakura._**

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió exactamente, pero ninguno de los dos nos animábamos a decir algo o incluso a movernos, sólo nos mirábamos fijamente.

El beso había sido tan real como desconcertante y ahora ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué hacer. ¡Por Dios! Nos besamos después de diez largos años, todo ese tiempo soñé con volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y ahora que lo tengo en frente es para que volviera a besarlo y abrazarlo para que nunca más se vaya de mi vida.

Pero no puedo.

No puedo permitirme olvidar todo lo que me hizo, no puedo permitirme enamorarme nuevamente de él ¡No! Porque estoy segura que volverá a decepcionarme como antes y eso simplemente no lo soportaría, mi corazón no aguantaría una decepción más. Pero… ¡Maldición! Había correspondido el beso ¿Ahora como niego que siento aunque sea algo pequeño por él?

—Yo… —tartamudeé estúpidamente, mi rostro ardía—. Lo siento mucho, yo no… —no pude terminar, pues me interrumpió de repente.

—Déjame pasar la noche contigo.

¿¡QUÉ?!

¿Acaso escuché bien? Lo dijo tan rápido y con una seguridad que me hizo brincar del susto. Es un….¡Ah! ¡Sólo quería eso de mí! Pasar la noche juntos… que maldito aprovechado.

Inflé mis mejillas, y llena de coraje le dije:

—Eres un aprovechado y un pervertido ¿Qué te hace creer que pasaré la noche contigo? No creas que me he olvidado de todo lo que me hiciste hace diez años, no voy a caer tan fácil de nuevo entre tus brazos —lo apunté con un dedo—. Yo ya no estoy enamorada de ti y estoy segura de que tú tampoco de mí, así que no me vengas con esas cosas —no supe en qué momento mis ojos ya se habían aguado. Miré el rostro descolocado de Fye y por un momento creí haberme pasado con todo el palabrerío que le grité, pues se vio realmente afectado, aunque poco duró ya que se recuperó de pronto, mirándome con una sonrisa ¿Falsa?

—En ningún momento hablé de tener sexo, malpensada —me picó la frente con su dedo índice y sin borrar esa sonrisa forzada de su rostro—. Y te lo dije en el hospital: tú y yo no somos los mismos, lo nuestro no… funcionaría —esto último lo dijo en un tono demasiado extraño, casi como si le hubiera costado trabajo pronunciar la palabra.

—Entonces… —apenas me salió la voz—. ¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo? No te entiendo.

—Sólo quería abrazarte toda la noche, sólo eso. ¿Me lo permitirías? Sólo por esta noche, por favor.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —lo miré como si tuviera monos saltando sobre su cabeza. Sin mencionar que mi loco corazón golpeteaba en esos momentos tan fuerte que casi podía jurar que se saldría de mi pecho.

—Sakura Kinomoto ¿Por qué eres tan complicada? —soltó una risilla verdaderamente graciosa, con un toque de nerviosismo—. Sólo quiero dormir a tu lado en todo el sentido literal de la palabra "dormir" Hace demasiado frío por si no te has dado cuenta ¿Qué mejor que darnos calor mutuamente?

Y no quita el dedo del renglón, sí que puede ser muy insistente… además, sigue sin responder mi pregunta. Hum… ¿Qué hago?

Lo miré fijamente, se le veía demasiado pensativo ¿Qué pasaría por su mente?

—Está bien…

¿Qué? ¿Esa fui yo? ¿Por qué dije eso?

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron tanto que incluso en medio de la oscuridad pude vislumbrar su felicidad y para qué negarlo… yo también me siento muy feliz, para comprobarlo sólo tengo que fijarme en ese leve y casi imperceptible temblor que recorre todo mi cuerpo; también bastaba en mirar mi rostro tan rojo como la grana y es que toda la indiferencia y frialdad que creé en estos años se vino abajo desde el momento en que probé de nuevo esos labios. Y de verdad que sólo bastó con mirar esos ojos, esos labios y definitivamente con ese aroma tan característico en él, pues esa loción siempre me ha hecho temblar las rodillas.

—Gracias —sonrió de lado.

De pronto se fue acercando a mí, su rostro estaba a muy poca distancia del mío, tanto que pensé que me besaría, pero no fue así. Se había inclinado sólo para acomodar las almohadas, después se puso de pie y me ayudó a meterme en la cama con cuidado de no dañar mi pierna. Mientras él hacía todo eso yo estaba algo ida pensando en lo que había aceptado y en por qué rayos acepté algo así. Mi mente volvió a la realidad cuando sentí las mantas cubriéndome hasta el cuello. Parpadeé confundida y entre las penumbras vi la suave expresión en el rostro de Fye.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura —puso una mano sobre mi cabeza a modo de despedida y se giró para encaminarse a la salida.

—¿Fye? —me incorporé un poco, no entendía su actitud—. ¿No te ibas a quedar conmigo? —al preguntarle esto logré que se girara de nuevo sobre sus talones.

Me sonrió con mucha ternura, se acercó peligrosamente a mí y acariciando mi mejilla, dijo:

—No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras —besó mi frente con suavidad, fue a penas un roce—. Y discúlpame por el beso, me dejé llevar y sólo conseguí traerte malos recuerdos. Perdón…—susurró esto último, separándose por completo para salir de la habitación rápidamente, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto de la mano.

Y ahí me quedé yo, sola… con mis manos hechas puño sobre mi corazón que latía cada vez más lento, decepcionado y triste al no tener lo que se le prometió.

El beso había sido un error, él lo admitió y yo no lo contradije. Ahora quedamos como en un principio… o peor, pues al parecer damos un paso adelante y dos atrás…

Suspiré con pesadez y traté de dormir, total, mañana sería otro día y estaré más cerca de irme de esta casa, lejos de Fye, de Ashura-san, de Ámber… no, no lo había pensado… cuando me vaya dejaré a Ámber atrás, puedo hacerlo con cualquiera, pero no con ella. Esa pequeña niña se ganó un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, no me importa que sea la hija de Fye y su exnovia, ella es especial y la quiero casi como si fuese mía.

Me giro con cuidado entre las mantas y suspiro nuevamente. Creo que no podré dormir, no cuando tengo tantas cosas en las qué pensar.

**_PoV of Narrator_**

Su sonrisa falsa se esfumó apenas cerró la puerta de Sakura. Cruzó el pasillo en una zancada hasta llegar a su propia puerta y encerrarse en silencio en la recámara. Se recargó en la puerta de madera, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Ahí pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró pesadamente.

—Soy un idiota —masculló—. Ella ya no me ama, lo ha dicho tan sencillamente. A pesar de eso respondió a mi beso, aunque… tal vez lo hizo como acto reflejo o por compromiso o… ¡Aggh, maldición! —golpeó el piso debajo de él. Necesitaba sacar su frustración de alguna manera.

Y volvió a golpear el piso con sus puños, poco le importó el dolor que esto le causaba.

Esa madrugada se había roto parte de su corazón, y eso sería muy difícil de reconstruir. Parte de sus ilusiones y sueños se habían muerto cuando Sakura le sacó en cara el pasado de ambos. Tal vez nunca lo perdonaría y sinceramente no se lo podía recriminar, él tampoco se podría perdonar a sí mismo por ser un cobarde de primera.

Se pasó ahora ambas manos por el cabello y parte de su rostro. Estaba de verdad frustrado y necesitaba distraerse con algo o se volvería loco. Pensó en su sagrado libro de escritura, pero en estos momentos ni siquiera eso le sería de ayuda.

De pronto recordó que no había dejado los regalos bajo el pino de navidad. Se levantó pesarosamente del suelo y fue directo a su armario, donde escondía todas las navidades los regalos para que Ámber no los encontrara. Sacó el montón de regalos para su niña, también unos cuantos para su padre, Tomoyo e incluso para Kurogane. Finalmente sacó un par de cajas que eran para Sakura. Sonrió de lado al recordar la tarde en que Tomoyo lo acompañó a comprar esos regalos. El pobre nunca había sido bueno con esas cosas, así que su mejor amiga lo ayudó a escoger algunas cosas que seguramente a Sakura le encantarían. Suspiró cansado y casi haciendo malabares bajó las escaleras.

Entrecerró los ojos al sentir de lleno la luz del amanecer dándole en los ojos. Habían dejado todas las cortinas y persianas abiertas, al igual que la cocina, comedor y sala habían quedado hechas un desastre con comida, platos y vasos por doquier. Hizo nota mental de limpiar todo ese desastre una vez habiendo acomodado los regalos bajo el pinito.

Cuando terminó todo el trabajo sucio, fue a la gaveta especial de vino y sacó uno de sus favoritos junto con una copa grande de cristal. No lo pensó dos veces para echarse sobre el sillón más amplio, pero no sin antes cerrar todas las cortinas y persianas, pues esa molesta luz del día le estaba causando migraña, quizá había bebido de más en la noche, bah… qué más daba, de todas formas no pensaba pararse de ese sillón hasta terminarse la botella completa de vino. Se sirvió una copa hasta el tope y la bebió poco a poco, a pesar de su desesperación se dedicó a saborear el buen vino como todo un catador. No le importaba emborracharse. Su padre estaba en casa por si algo ocurría ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener una oportunidad para emborracharte cuando tienes niños en casa bajo tu responsabilidad? ¡Las oportunidades son nulas! No sabes si durante tu estado de ebriedad a tu niña le pase algún accidente y tengas que llevarla a emergencias, o quizá se sienta mal y tengas que llevarla al doctor o… ¿Qué rayos? Él es doctor… pero bueno, aun así… el punto es que no te puedes emborrachar si tienes una niña en casa y eres el único adulto "responsable"

Pasaron las horas al igual que el vino por su garganta. El reloj apuntaba las 12:00 cuando Ashura bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras. Le extrañó ver todas las cortinas cerradas, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que toda la casa estaba impecable, a diferencia de un vago que estaba tumbado bocabajo en un sillón con una copa de vino a medio vaciar en el piso y con una botella limpia y vacía tumbada sobre la alfombra.

El padre de Fye soltó un pesado suspiro y recogió la botella junto con la copa del piso, poco después se sentó sin ninguna delicadeza en el sillón, justo al lado de la cabeza de su hijo, quien gruñó algo difícil de entender y se volvió a acomodar para seguir durmiendo.

—Fye.

—… —se movió un poco, pero no respondió nada.

—Fye —insistió, pero ahora en un tono más autoritario.

—¿Qué? —espetó con fastidio y una voz muy ronca.

—¿Podrías explicarme lo que estás haciendo aquí?

El susodicho soltó un pesado suspiro y de la misma manera se incorporó lentamente del sillón. Por Dios, todo le daba vueltas y su cabeza parecía querer reventar.

—¿Durmiendo? —murmuró fastidiado, con los ojos entrecerrados a pesar de la poca luz que entraba de vez en vez entre las persianas. Gracias a Dios que a pesar del notable enfado del mayor, no le había abierto las cortinas de par en par.

—Eso es obvio, pero quiero que me expliques qué haces tirado como un vago ebrio en medio de la sala. Tú hija podría bajar en cualquier momento y verte en ese estado ¿No lo habías pensado? Además… esto me da mal pensar ¿Acostumbras hacer esto muy seguido? En verdad no esperaba que fueras así, no con Ámber bajo tu tutela —lo sermoneó con un rostro de verdad enfadado, muy lejos de verse como el siempre amable y alegre Ashura.

El rubio soltó un suspiro aún más pesado, meditó unos segundos, contuvo todo su enfado y molestia para pensar claramente lo que le respondería a su padre, claro, si es que podía contestarle algo coherente con la cruda enorme que se cargaba en estos momentos

—Nunca hago esto…—se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano, cerrando los ojos para contener ese creciente dolor de cabeza—. De verdad… si lo hice fue porque sé que estás aquí en caso de cualquier emergencia, además, no tomé mucho —se recargó contra el respaldo del sillón y por primera vez vio claramente a su padre. De verdad que estaba enfadado.

—¿Una botella es poco? —señaló el objeto mencionado.

El aludido no pudo más que suspirar resignado. Se llevó una mano de nuevo al entrecejo. Su cabeza reventaría.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —su voz se tornó un poco más comprensiva y menos autoritaria. El rubio lo miró y dudó en decírselo o no—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?

—Maldición —gruñó por lo bajo ante la acusación—. ¿Siempre tengo que ser el malo del cuento? —casi estalló, su padre no le estaba ayudando mucho.

—Tengo razones para pensarlo —se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

—Sakura y yo nos besamos anoche, le pedí permiso para pasar la noche juntos pero no le pareció la idea, me sacó en cara lo de hace diez años y dejó muy claro que no me ama y que nunca podría amarme —rio con amargura—. ¿Ahora entiendes mis motivos? —preguntó con ironía y burla mientras se inclinaba en busca de lo poco que quedó de vino en la copa.

—¿¡Le pediste permiso para pasar la noche juntos?! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre algo así? —le arrebató la copa de las manos, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina.

—¿Por qué todos son tan malpensados? —gruñó por lo bajo—. Sólo quería acurrucarme a su lado, sólo eso. Nada de sexo —sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al decir esto, después de todo era su padre con quien hablaba.

Ashura suspiró con fastidio, enfado y cansancio.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —lo miró con preocupación—. Siento mucho lo que estoy a punto de decirte, pero… ella estaba en todo su derecho al rechazarte.

—No lo hizo.

—¡¿Entonces?! —se estaba desesperando, y comenzaba a creer que su querido hijo necesitaría de atención psicológica muy pronto si seguía así.

—Lo aceptó, pero sé que lo hizo por no herirme. No lo quería realmente, así que me fui.

—Hijo… —puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Eres un caso perdido… de verdad no sé cómo haces para complicarte tanto las cosas. Simplemente ve con ella, dile lo que sientes, bésala, cásense y denme muchos nietos ¿Sabes? Ya estoy lo suficientemente viejo como para decirte que desperdicias tu vida en tonterías, no des más rodeos y ve al grano porque al paso que vas creo que no llegaré a conocer a tus hijos —lo miró con cansancio—. ¿Qué? —cuestionó al ver la mueca desencajada y el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Nada… es sólo que a veces puedes llegar a ser muy directo —se rascó la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

—No hay que perder el tiempo.

—Tienes razón… —a su suspiro lo acompañó un largo silencio.

—Ve a darte una ducha y descansa un poco, no creo que las niñas despierten pronto.

El rubio contuvo una risilla ante la palabra "Niñas" su padre nunca dejaría de ver a Sakura como si fuera una pequeña.

—Además, se ve que te hace falta dormir, anda.

—Gracias —sonrió de lado y sin quejas subió a darse una ducha.

Un par de horas más tarde Ashura ya estaba bañado y vestido, listo para bajar a desayunar/comer, pero al parecer su nieta seguía dormida, su hijo también y Sakura… no estaba en su cama ¿A dónde se habría ido?

Se internó más en la habitación hasta que escuchó ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño. Tocó a la puerta y preguntó si todo estaba bien.

—¡Ashura-san! —se sorprendió—. Sí, todo está bien, sólo… sólo tomé un baño.

—¿¡Pero cómo?! ¿Tú sola? —se asustó.

—No es tan difícil —soltó una risilla, tratando de sonar despreocupada. La verdad era que le había costado demasiado trabajo levantarse, sentarse en la silla de ruedas, ir al baño, desvestirse y sentarse en la silla que habían puesto en su ducha para que pudiera abañarse. Fue una tortura, pero ya estaba harta de depender de ellos incluso para bañarse. Lo que no sabían era que ese baño ya le había costado dos horas de un esfuerzo extenuante.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—N-no se preocupe Ashura-san, en un momento salgo.

—De acuerdo, no te apresures y toma tu tiempo. Avísame cuando salgas para llevarte a comer abajo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, ¡Gracias!

Con dificultades y muchas molestias logró terminar de secarse y vestirse. Subió a su silla de ruedas y se tomó unos minutos para recuperarse del gran esfuerzo. Finalmente salió de la habitación, lista para llamarle a Ashura-san, pero algo llamó su atención… la puerta de la recámara de Fye estaba entreabierta y en ese pequeño espacio logró vislumbrar al rubio tumbado en su cama.

Un impulso se apoderó de ella y sin evitarlo se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió un poquito más para verlo mejor. Su curiosidad no se vio satisfecha, así que abrió más la puerta para que su silla pudiera pasar.

—Yo te ayudo.

Sintió cómo alguien empujaba su silla de ruedas hacia el interior de la recámara.

—¡Ámber! —espetó en un susurro, conteniendo el susto que le provocó.

—Vas a despertar a mi papi ¿Verdad? —preguntó en voz baja—. Yo te ayudo —siguió empujando la silla hasta dejarla a un lado de la cama.

Sakura aprovechó ese momento para observar todo a su alrededor, la habitación era amplia y todo parecía estar perfectamente acomodado en su lugar. Estaba la enorme cama ocupando el centro de la habitación, con sus respectivas mesitas de noche a cada lado, un gigantesco librero en una de las paredes, lleno de libros médicos y alguno que otro de literatura. Había también un fino escritorio justo en frente de las puertas corredizas de vidrio que daban a una pequeña terraza con vista al jardín. Su habitación era bella sin duda, pero lo que más le gustó del lugar fue ver a ese rubio medio vestido, tumbado bocabajo sobre un revoltijo de sábanas y cobijas, su cabello parecía estar húmedo ¿Se había bañado ya?

La castaña reaccionó hasta que Ámber ya estaba subiéndose a la cama, sentándose de rodillas justo al lado de su padre.

—Papi —lo jaloneó suavemente.

—No, Ámber, dejemos que descanse un rato más —le pidió en un susurro al ver las grandes ojeras que adornaban sus ojos cerrados.

—Pero… ya es navidad y hay que abrir los regalos —se desilusionó un poco—. Y mi abuelito ya debió de haber preparado el desayuno —diciendo esto, se puso de pie en la cama y con mucha seguridad y firmeza comenzó a brincar una y otra vez por todo el colchón.

—¡Ámber! —intentó detenerla.

—¡Papi! ¡Despierta, ya es navidad, despierta papi! —gritó a todo pulmón.

—Ámber… —murmuró con una voz sensualmente ronca. Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando el rubio se incorporó un poco. Entonces ahí fue cuando casi sufre una parálisis cerebral y es que nadie la puso sobre aviso antes de encontrarse frente a frente con ese tórax tan perfecto y todo lo que incluía.

—¡Papi! —brincó hasta caerle encima y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. El pobre quedó algo aturdido pero la recibió con mucho cariño, quedando bocarriba, aplastado por su hija.

—Cariño… ¿No tienes sueño? —murmuró roncamente, y cerrando nuevamente los ojos se aferró a la pequeña y se giró para quedar sobre su costado, cómodo para volver a dormir, con Ámber entre sus brazos como si de un peluche se tratara.

—¡No! ¡Papi ya es navidad! ¡Vamos a abrir los regalos! —insistió mientras se retorcía como oruga para zafarse de esos brazos tan… la pobre de Sakura no sabía dónde esconderse, pues su rostro estaba ardiéndole demasiado y casi juraba que su corazón se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

—Mmm… no, quédate un ratito más. Yo sí tengo sueño —murmuró sin abrir los ojos, enterrándose más entre todas las cobijas.

—¡Papá! —Ámber comenzaba a molestarse un poco, pero terminó riéndose antes de decir lo siguiente—. Sakura te está viendo, ya sabe que no me quieres dejar ir, ¡ehh! Siguió retorciéndose entre sus brazos, lo que no alcanzó a ver fueron los ojos de su padre que se abrieron abruptamente ante la simple mención de la flor de cerezo. Sus pupilas se acoplaron rápidamente a la luz que ya se asomaba por las ventanas y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura frente a él. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa y de inmediato soltó a Ámber.

—Eh… yo los esperaré afuera —trató inútilmente de mover su silla de ruedas, pero la rueda se atoró en una manta que llegaba hasta el piso. Intentó avanzar nuevamente, pero simplemente no pudo. El rubio no se molestó en contener una carcajada.

—Déjame te ayudo —se puso de pie, logrando que la castaña se pusiera más roja que antes al verlo frente a ella, sin camisa y sólo con un cómodo pants de algodón que le llegaba a las caderas.

—¿No tienes frío? —farfulló bajito, sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo, pues su rostro ya le ardía lo suficiente.

El aojiazul soltó una risilla traviesa y desapareció en su closet durante unos segundos para después salir con una sudadera encima, sin dejar rastro de ese perfecto torso que tanto abochornaba a la castaña.

—¿Mejor? —su pregunta fue acompañada por una risilla mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas hasta el pasillo, ambos iban seguidos por la pequeña cuya sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el sonrojo en toda la cara de Sakura cuando el rubio la tomó en brazos para bajar las escaleras.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaron —Ashura se asomó desde la cocina—. El desayuno-comida está listo, vengan a la cocina.

—Pero… ¡Hay que abrir los regalos! —la pequeña corrió al pino, engentada al ver que estaba rebosante de regalos debajo de él.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo negarse a la petición de Ámber, así que decidieron abrir los regalos antes de comer. Justo antes de que la pequeña abriera su primer regalo, Tomoyo y Kurogane tocaron a la puerta, cargando más regalos para todos.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que incluso Sakura había comprado regalos para todos, aunque seguramente se los encargó a Tomoyo y ella la ayudó a ir a comprarlos.

—Muchas gracias por el regalo, no te hubieras molestado —dijo sorprendido y feliz.

—No es la gran cosa, Ashura-san —se rascó le mejilla con algo de vergüenza—. Pero… que bueno que les gustaron sus regalos.

El mayor asintió, feliz con el suéter que le regalaron. Fye apretó con cariño la bufanda verde que recién recibió de su ex. Recordó hace ya muchos años cuando le había regalado una exactamente igual, pero por un descuido que nunca olvidaría, terminó yéndose por un río y nunca más la volvió a ver, hasta ahora que la misma persona le regalaba una bufanda exactamente igual y de su color preferido, eso sí que significaba mucho para él.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió suave y sinceramente. La castaña asintió y sonrió con timidez.

—¡Qué bonito gorro! ¡Muchas gracias Sakura! También me gustaron mucho las acuarelas y las pinturas ¿Me ensañarás a pintar? Papá me dijo una vez que tú pintabas muy bonito ¿Lo harás? ¿Me enseñarás?

Todos soltaron una risita ante la hiperactividad de la pequeña.

—Si tu padre me lo permite, te puedo dar unas clases de pintura.

La aludida miró a su padre con cara de borreguito a punto de ser degollado, él no pudo más que reír suavemente y negar con la cabeza.

—No te puedo negar nada mi princesa, claro que puedes tomar clases con Sakura, de hecho… me gustaría ver qué tan buena profesora es, después de todo da clases en la universidad ¿No es así?

La mencionada se sonrojó un poco.

—Bueno, solía hacerlo antes del accidente —se rascó de nuevo la mejilla, avergonzada ¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando? No podía incluso mirarlo a los ojos por más de cinco segundos sin terminar sonrojada ¿Será por el beso de anoche?

—Y lo seguirás haciendo en poco tiempo —le guiñó un ojo cómplicemente.

—Eso espero… —suspiró con algo de nostalgia y tristeza.

—¿Por qué no abres este regalo? —Kurogane le extendió una gran caja a la castaña, quien parpadeó confundida por el cambio drástico de tema.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias Kurogane!

—No, es de parte de Fye.

—¿En serio? —miró a su ex con algo de vergüenza reflejada en su rostro, incluso él se veía algo avergonzado—. Muchas gracias —hizo un esfuerzo olímpico por mirarlo a los ojos más de cinco segundos sin terminar tartamudeando como idiota.

Quitó la envoltura y abrió la caja sólo para llevarse la enorme sorpresa al encontrar una gran foto enmarcada. Tenía el aspecto de que había sido restaurada y un poco ampliada. En ella aparecían las familias: Kinomoto, Suwa, Flowrigth e incluso Akemi se encontraba ahí junto a Yuui. Era en la época donde estaban por terminar la preparatoria, Sakura cumplía años y le hicieron una deliciosa parrillada en el jardín trasero de su casa. Todos se veían felices y muy animados.

—Esto es… —se le inundaron los ojos con lágrimas al verlos todos juntos, al ver lo felices que eran en esos bellos tiempos—… es hermoso, muchas gracias —se limpió una furtiva lágrima.

—Sabía que te gustaría —la miró intensamente durante unos segundos, los cuales bastaron para que ella apartara la mirada, nerviosa y acalorada.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de los cuatro pares de ojos que los miraban de una manera extraña, todos habían notado algo extraño en la pareja, incluso Ámber sintió ese cambio.

—¿Este es para mí? —preguntó la ojiazul con su tierna vocecita al ver una gran bolsa de regalo con su nombre en la tarjeta.

—Oh, sí cariño. Es de parte de tu padre, no tienes idea lo que batalló para encontrarlo —rio la amatista.

—¿Qué es? —murmuró la castaña a su amiga, tenía curiosidad.

—Te sorprenderás —le respondió.

Ámber abrió la bolsa y soltó un gritillo lleno de emoción que inundó el lugar.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Lo encontraste papi! Y también éstas —sacó un libro y un montón de pequeños cuadernos. Volvió a soltar un gritillo de emoción y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

—¿El principito y partituras para piano? —murmuró totalmente extrañada y muy sorprendida por la efusividad de la niña ante tal regalo. ¿Qué clase de padre regala eso a su niña de ocho años? Oh bueno… se trata de Fye.

—Ella ama leer libros y sobre los cuadernos…no son cualquier tipo de partituras. Son libros con más de cincuenta canciones de Chopin, Beethoven, Debussy, Kreisler, Mozart y Tchaikovsky. Todos ellos son los favoritos de Fye y por consecuencia también de Ámber —explicó Tomoyo con un brillo especial en sus ojos al ver a padre e hija tan emocionados por el regalo, incluso Fye estaba muy contento, no pareciera que él lo compró para su hija.

—Espera… Ámber acaba de agradecerle a su padre, pero… ¿Acaso no cree en Santa Claus? —se asombró mucho y más ante el suspiro cansado de su amiga.

—Es demasiado lista y hace dos años se dio cuenta de que todo era una mentira, desde entonces sabe que su padre es quien le compra los regalos.

**_PoV of Sakura_**

No pude contener mis ganas de reír ante esa confesión. De verdad que es una niña increíble y otra cosa que me sorprende es que no puedo creer que una niña tan pequeña tenga gustos tan refinados para la música, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, Fye siempre fue así, incluso de pequeño. Muy diferente a Yuui… él sí que era un fiasco para la música, para el arte y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello. No puedo evitar entristecerme un poco ante su recuerdo y el de mi amiga, cómo me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, pasando la navidad con nosotros.

Soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuando Tomoyo me empuja en mi silla de ruedas hasta llevarme al salón principal, donde tienen el hermoso piano negro. Hasta ese momento soy consciente de que padre e hija se están acomodando en el taburete del piano, listos para tocar. No sé qué es, pero al ver esa tierna escena mi corazón palpita con más fuerza. Se ven tan tiernos… aún no puedo creer que Fye sea padre y menos de una niña tan maravillosa como Ámber.

Cuando al fin estuvieron acomodados frente al piano, él abrió uno de los cuadernos con partituras y le dio a escoger.

—Buena elección —sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Estás lista, cariño? Voy a ir lento para que puedas leer las partituras con calma, no te precipites ¿De acuerdo? Sólo disfrútalo —le guiñó un ojo a su hija y ambos procedieron a interpretar esa melodía a cuatro manos.

Yo me moría de ganas por saber qué canción había elegido Ámber. Ya la había escuchado tocar una melodía increíblemente hermosa hace unos días, pero no he tenido la oportunidad para escucharlos a ambos tocando juntos. Se ven tan tiernos.

Fye comenzó a tocar con sus largos dedos las finas teclas, lo hizo con tal delicadeza y suavidad que las notas iban fluidas y claras en cada compás. Después de unos segundos más se le unió Ámber, al principio titubeó un poco, pero pronto se adaptó al pausado ritmo que marcaba su padre y juntos hicieron de "Claire de lune" una melodía aún más hermosa.

Los dos se coordinaban de una manera tan hermosa y armónica que no pude contener las emociones que se agolpaban en mi pecho, me di cuenta de que una rebelde lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos al escuchar tal melodía tan suave y a la vez profunda.

—Fye le enseña a tocar desde que cumplió los tres años —murmuró Tomoyo a mi lado—. ¿Verdad que son encantadores?

—Lo son.

Apenas terminaron la melodía, todos los presentes, incluyendo a Kurogane, les aplaudimos con ganas. Había sido una demostración hermosa y armoniosa. Mi ex sonreía orgulloso de su pequeña, mientras que ésta sonreía tímidamente con sus mejillas arreboladas.

En este momento me percaté de algo muy importante. Padre e hija se comunicaban perfectamente a través de la música, era un idioma que sólo ellos dos entendían a la perfección y por el cual transmitían todo su sentir. Me di cuenta que a pesar del poco tiempo libre que le queda a Fye después de su trabajo, siempre llega a casa con una sonrisa, dispuesto a pasar el poco tiempo que tiene con su amada hija. Y veo también cómo ella es lo suficientemente madura como para valorar y disfrutar esos momentos al máximo, sin reclamarle el por qué no le dedica el tiempo que debiera. No hay duda de que él es un excelente padre y con el poco tiempo que llevo en esta casa me he dado cuenta también de que Fye sólo va al trabajo y de ahí directo a casa con su hija, nunca hace nada fuera de lo familiar o profesional.

—Bueno… —se avergonzó al ver que tenía toda la atención—… ¡Sigamos abriendo regalos! —sugirió muy entusiasta y corrió hacia el pinito para buscar cualquier regalo.

Y así transcurrió la tarde. Todos recibimos hermosos regalos, comimos por montones y platicamos amenamente en la sala hasta que Tomoyo les pidió a ambos rubios que tocaran de nuevo el piano. Los dos aceptaron y escuchamos más hermosas melodías. Yo seguía sorprendida por el talento de Ámber, sin duda alguna es hija de Fye, tiene todas sus cualidades y virtudes, además de que no deja de asombrarme con su madurez y dulzura.

Rápidamente llegó la noche y junto con ella, el mensaje de Shaoran. Tomé mi teléfono y leí el texto con una sonrisa en mis labios.

_"__¿Qué tal tú día? ¿Todo bien hoy? _

_Te quiero._

_-S."_

—¿Es el mensaje de Shaoran?

Di un pequeño salto en mi silla al escuchar su murmullo cerca de mi oído.

—¡Tomoyo!

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —rio un poco y se sentó a mi lado. Los demás habían ido a la cocina a dejar tazas y platos que usamos para el té.

—Sí, es Shaoran —sonreí de nuevo, mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono. El suspiro de Tomoyo desvió mi atención del teléfono.

—¿Lo quieres mucho?

No supe descifrar el sentido en que me hacía la pregunta. Su mirada se veía algo triste, pero a la vez impaciente y ansiosa.

—Sí, es una persona muy importante en mi vida, tú sabes por qué… —bajé mi rostro.

—Lo sé… —volvió a suspirar—. ¿Y ya sabe que estás viviendo aquí?

—No me he atrevido a decírselo, sólo sabe que me accidente y estuvo a punto de venir a verme, pero logré detenerlo al decirle que no fue nada grave. Me temo que tuve que mentirle.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que venga a verte?

—Sólo lograría confundirme más…

—¿Confundirte?

Oh no, hablé de más. Yo y mi bocota ¡Ahora Tomoyo sabe que estoy en un conflicto sentimental! Lo sé porque me está mirando con esos ojos perspicaces que llegan a ver hasta a mi alma.

—S-sí, yo… este… es que estoy algo confundida porque…

—Has estado actuando extraño todo el día… —siguió escudriñándome con la mirada, si seguía así terminaría diciéndole todo.

—¿Tú crees? Claro que no —me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Algo pasó entre tú y Fye.

—¿¡Qué?! —si no fuera por la silla de ruedas, ya me habría ido de espaldas.

—¡Lo sabía! —sus ojos se iluminaron como estrellas—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos?

—¡Na-nada!

—Oh, por favor Sakura, te conozco desde que usábamos pañales —rio—. Estás actuando muy extraño y Fye no se queda atrás, dime ya que…

—¡Fye y yo no besamos! —la interrumpí, fue casi un grito ahogado, no quería que los demás escucharan, pero mi corazón estaba experimentando tantas emociones que tuve que dejarlo salir, a pesar de que aún no tengo idea de qué está pasándome.

—¡Oh por Dios! —sus ojos casi se convirtieron en estrellitas y se puso de pie mientras daba brinquitos por todos lados. Yo no quería que los demás se enteraran, pero… el grito de Tomoyo fue suficiente para que un alterado Fye llegara corriendo desde la cocina.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

Detrás de él venía su padre, Kurogane y Ámber, no menos asustados.

—Nada, sólo platicamos —rio como si nada, haciendo un ademán con la mano para minimizar el ambiente alarmante que se formó.

—Por Dios Tomoyo, no nos des sustos así —suspiró algo aliviado mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho. De verdad me causó pena, el pobre sí se asustó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella con la misma sonrisa enorme de hace rato. Se le veía demasiado feliz, sólo espero que no me haga preguntas en frente de ellos.

—¿Y de qué tanto hablaban? —inquirió Kurogane mientras se sentaba a un lado de su esposa en el sillón.

—Nada importante —rio abiertamente y luego me miró con picardía. Mi rostro ardió en mil colores.

Ashura-san nos miró perspicazmente durante unos segundos. No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión de que él ya sabe todo… siempre era así, él y mi madre siempre sabían todo.

Luego de dos días, Kurogane pidió que me llevaran a consulta con él en el hospital, quería revisar el progreso de mi pierna. Para la sorpresa de todos mi fractura tuvo una mejoría increíble, incluso me dio la opción de quitarme el fijador externo para reemplazarlo con un yeso, podría empezar a usar muletas y a caminar por la casa ¡Ya no sería un estorbo tan grande! Me dio miedo, pero acepté que me lo quitaran ese mismo día, pues quería empezar el año sin esa horrible cosa en mi pierna.

Al saber mi decisión, Fye llegó corriendo a donde me encontraba y me miró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Se puso muy contento al saber mi mejoría y eso sólo me puso más feliz a mí también. Notó mi nerviosismo por la pequeña cirugía que me harían para retirar ese pedazo de fierro, pero supo cómo calmarme al decir que estaría a mi lado en todo momento. Fue extraño, pero eso me dio completa tranquilidad.

La cirugía fue rápida y la recuperación también, sólo estuve en el hospital unas horas y para la noche y me encontraba en casa. Eso sí, algo dopada por los medicamentos y los restos de anestesia en mi sistema, pero feliz de que terminándose la inflamación postoperatoria, me pondrían un yeso y después de eso serían unas vendas y luego de eso la rehabilitación y ¡Luego seré libre!

Fye cumplió su palabra y en ningún momento se apartó de mi lado, y cuando llegué a la casa Ámber ya me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. ¡Cómo amo a esa niña! Entre ella, su padre y su abuelo, me cuidaron muy bien.

Pasó el tiempo y ya estábamos en el último día del año. Fue muy difícil quitarme a Tomoyo de encima, pues no dejaba de hacerme preguntas sobre Fye, de todas maneras al final terminé contándole a lujo de detalle todo lo que ocurrió, lo cual fue muy difícil, pues Ámber no se nos separaba en ningún momento. Mi amiga se puso muy contenta al saber lo que pasó con Fye en navidad, pero me temo que la desilusioné un poco cuando le dije que yo no lo quiero, al menos no como antes y que no deseo empezar nada con él. Tuve que explicarle que ya no somos las mismas personas, él tiene una hija y yo una vida nómada por el mundo, ya no podemos estar juntos por ningún motivo.

A pesar de todo, ella insistió en que yo siento algo por Fye, y la verdad… no me pude negar… aunque tampoco lo acepté.

Y es que sólo de pensar en nuestro pasado y en mis sentimientos… ¡No! No debo sentir nada por él, sólo conseguiría lastimarme porque si ya lo hizo una vez, lo volverá a hacer y simplemente mi corazón no lo resistiría de nuevo. Quién sabe… tal vez sí lo quiero más de lo que imagino. ¿A quién demonios engaño? Yo lo quiero… pero no debo.

—¿Quieres un poco más de ponche? Esta vez me aseguré de que no tenga nada de alcohol —al decirme esto miró a Fye acusadoramente, él sólo rio un poco.

—Gracias Tomoyo —sonreí y acepté la bebida. Faltaban sólo treinta minutos para que este año terminara, el 2016 está a punto de comenzar.

Estaba por pedirle a Ámber que tocara de nuevo esa pieza en piano que tanto me gusta, pero el timbre de mi celular me distrajo. Miré el nombre de la persona que me llamaba y no pude evitar que una sonrisa boba adornara mi rostro y al parecer lo notaron porque…

—¿Alguien importante? —cuestionó Fye en tono de broma, pero a pesar de ello pude notar cierto matiz de ¿Celos?

—Sí, permítanme un momento —tomé mis muletas y avancé hasta otra habitación, lejos de la música y las voces de mis amigos.

—_Hola hermosa, feliz casi año nuevo._

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar su voz.

—Hola, Shaoran.

—_¿Estás sola?_

—No, estoy con unos amigos, no te preocupes.

Hubo silencio unos momentos.

—_¿Cómo seguiste de tu pierna? ¿Te quitarán pronto el yeso?_

—¿Yeso? Oh sí, ya en poco tiempo me lo quitarán, ya sabes… no fue algo grave —mentiras y más mentiras.

_—__Me da gusto oír eso. Y dime ¿Te la estás pasando bien?_

—Sí —sonreí ampliamente—. Estoy muy a gusto y feliz —me giré un poco hacia la habitación contigua y sonreí al verlos a todos juntos pasándola tan bien—. Y dime, ¿Cómo te la estás pasando tú? —escuché un suspiro pesado y luego una risilla traviesa.

_—__Estoy en casa con Wei, Meiling y su nuevo novio. Ah, y también con una amiga suya, pero… está loca._

No pude contener mi risa.

—¿Sigue buscándote novia?

_—__¡No se detiene! Siempre me está presentando amigas suyas, pero créeme que cada vez son más raras. La de hoy no me quita la mirada de encima, incluso me toqueteaba bajo la mesa mientras cenábamos _—suspiró dramáticamente y yo reí con ganas—. _Logré escaparme después de hacer el brindis._

—Deberías darle una oportunidad.

_—__¡No! Oye…¿Tienen miedo de que me quede soltero? Porque si es eso no tienen de qué preocuparse, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, pero Meiling tampoco parece entenderlo. ¿Y qué hay de ti? No has encontrado al indicado ¿Verdad?_

Ahora fue mi turno para suspirar pesadamente.

—Por ahora estoy bien así.

_—__Sakura, ya tenemos treinta años, no es como si todavía fuéramos unos adolescentes._

—Lo sé, pero tú lo has dicho: "Mejor solo que mal acompañado"

_—__Sabes que puedes regresar a China, estoy aquí para ti, bien lo sabes… ¿No?_

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta. No pude responderle nada, sólo alcancé a escuchar su suspiro seguido de un largo silencio.

_—__Sakura, te extraño… _—dijo después de un rato, su voz se escuchaba contenida y sincera.

—Yo también Shaoran, yo también.

_—__¿Pero…?_

—Pero no puedo regresar a China, son demasiados malos recuerdos.

_—__¡Puedo ir a Londres! Podríamos vivir juntos, sé que estaríamos bien juntos, nada te faltaría si estás a mi lado, nada…_

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande. Shaoran es un buen hombre, siempre ha estado a mi lado incluso en mis peores momentos y jamás en la vida me traicionaría, eso lo sé, sin embargo no puedo aceptar sus propuestas. ¡Soy una imbécil! Un buen hombre con buenas intenciones y mucho amor por dar está ofreciéndome una vida a su lado, pero yo lo rechazo con tal de seguir al lado de mi antiguo novio que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a los ojos y explicarme por qué me besó. Definitivamente algo anda muy mal conmigo.

—_Lo siento… Me pasé de nuevo ¿No es así? _—rio nerviosamente—. _Ya me lo habías dejado muy claro, discúlpame por insistir tanto, pero… sabes que siempre puedes volver a mí, sin importar los años que pasen o las circunstancias que atravesemos, sabes que estaré ahí para ti._

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —me limpié un par de lágrimas furtivas.

_—__Oye, no llores ¡Ya casi es año nuevo! Así que sonríe o tendré que ir por ti._

Reí abiertamente. Estuve a punto de pedirle que viniera por mí.

—No me amenaces —bromeé—. Pero estoy muy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

_—__¿Segura?_

—Muy segura.

_—__Bien, entonces ya no insistiré tanto en el tema, pero ¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de verte…_

Una alarma se encendió en mi interior. Shaoran no puede verme, no en este estado, él no sabe lo que me pasó en realidad, pues si así fuera ya estaría aquí a mi lado y lo último que quiero es lastimarlo cuando vea que estoy viviendo con la persona por la que lloré un mar de lágrimas; lágrimas que fueron secadas por las mismas manos de este buen hombre que siempre me ha acompañado.

**_PoV of narrator_**

Sakura estaba tan inmersa en la conversación que no se percató de la presencia de cierta persona, justo fuera del lugar donde se encontraba.

—¿No crees que estás invadiendo su privacidad?

El pobre pegó un brinco ante la voz a sus espaldas.

—Papá…

—Deja que hable por teléfono tranquila —miró a su hijo con seriedad.

—Lo siento, sólo… sólo tenía curiosidad.

—No porque ella viva aquí quiere decir que te incumba todo lo que hace, dale algo de privacidad —fue algo severo con él. El pobre sólo asintió en silencio y se fue de ahí, sintiéndose como un chiquillo regañado.

Ashura se sintió mal por ser tan severo con su hijo, y más aún al haber hecho exactamente lo mismo que él momentos atrás, pero no podía permitir que su hijo siguiera escuchando la conversación, más bien… no quería que Fye escuchara el nombre de "Shaoran" si lo hacía se pondría muy mal.

El señor Flowrigth miró una vez más a Sakura de espaldas viendo por la ventana sin soltar su teléfono celular. Suspiró suavemente y se giró para regresar con todos en la sala y comedor.

La conversación duró un poco más, Sakura reía y lloraba a la vez, pero al finalizar la llamada, regresó junto a los demás con una gran sonrisa que contrastaba mucho con la seria expresión de Fye, y eso que no se enteró de quién se trataba.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Tomoyo al acercársele. Sakura asintió con la misma sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—¡Vamos a encender los cuetes que compramos! ¡Ya casi va a ser año nuevo!

Todos miraron a la pequeña Ámber y el ánimo regresó. Pronto ya estaban Kurogane y Fye encendiendo los fuegos artificiales, unos eran solamente luces brillantes y hermosas y otros hicieron saltar a más de uno, pues el sonido de uno que otro cuete era ensordecedor, pero divertido.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. ¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritaron todos a la vez.

De pronto la ciudad se vio bañada en luces y fuegos artificiales, el cielo nocturno brillaba en cientos de colores mientras que todos en la residencia Flowrigth se daban un fuerte abrazo, deseándose lo mejor para este año nuevo. Kurogane corrió hacia su mujer y quitándose un momento su imagen de hombre frío y rudo, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó en brazos hasta alcanzar sus labios, apretándola fuerte entre sus brazos y deseándole un hermoso año nuevo. Todos los que vieron esa escena se enternecieron mucho. Ashura abrazó de inmediato a su nietecita mientras que Fye permanecía con cuetes y encendedor aún entre sus manos y Sakura al otro extremo, mirando cómo todos se abrazaban y se deseaban un feliz año.

Y fue en ese momento cuando sus miradas se conectaron, fue rápido a pesar de que en medio de ambos estaban todos abrazándose felizmente. La conexión duró más de lo pensado, pero ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, sólo se miraron.

Ella observó detenidamente su expresión tan seria y calmada, lo hizo con tranquilidad, casi sintiendo como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor, todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Miro esos zafiros tan profundos, ese cabello rubio tan despreocupado y descendió un poco más hasta toparse con esa inesperada sonrisilla que se fue formando lentamente en sus labios.

Él soltó todo lo que traía en manos sin importarle que se perdiera en la nieve y dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro, y uno más. A partir de ahí el tiempo fue transcurriendo más lento para ambos, hasta que él estuvo frente a ella, Sakura pudo ser testigo del brillo en su mirada cuando la observaba. Lo que nunca vio venir fue el momento en que se inclinó hasta rodearla con sus brazos fuertemente. Era tan… reconfortante y cálido.

Kurogane, Tomoyo, Ashura y Ámber, se detuvieron en ese momento para observarlos. Notaron que Fye la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y que le susurraba algo en el oído que la hacía enrojecer de vergüenza, hasta que ella alzó sus brazos y correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y cariño. Las muletas hicieron un ruido sordo al caer a la nieve, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ello.

La pareja se soltó del abrazo en un segundo, casi como si hubieran roto la burbuja en la que se habían metido, y es que dejaron de escuchar las voces de sus amigos y eso los hizo reaccionar.

Fue chistoso ver cómo ella perdió el equilibrio y casi cae por la falta de muletas, pero Fye fue más rápido y la detuvo entre sus brazos, dio más risa ver que sus rostros enrojecían más y se avergonzaban como dos chiquillos. El resto los miró con diversión y ternura mezcladas. Kurogane estaba por hacerles una broma al respecto, pero Ashura se dio cuenta de ello y se le adelantó.

—¡Feliz año Sakura! —y la abrazó con cariño mientras le deseaba lo mejor para este 2016. Pronto los demás siguieron con los buenos deseos y felicitaciones, olvidando momentáneamente lo recién ocurrido.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Ya tienes sueño ¿No es así? —preguntó el moreno con una leve sonrisilla.

—Un poco, pero… —señaló a la pequeña que dormía sobre su regazo—. Soy incapaz de despertarla.

Y es que desde que Sakura se sentó en la sala, Ámber se puso a platicar a su lado hasta que cayó rendida ante el sueño.

—Algo que tiene en común con su padre es el sueño pesado, así que no te preocupes —se acercó para tomarla en brazos, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

—Me gustaría estar con ella un rato más… —acarició con cariño sus dorados cabellos mientras sonreía.

Kurogane las observó y se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos. Y es que Sakura de verdad parecía la madre de esa pequeña, y cómo no sería así si se parece tanto a su verdadera madre…

—De acuerdo… —sonrió un poco más y fue a donde su esposa. A pesar de vivir tan cerca, decidieron quedarse a dormir ahí esa noche debido a la nieve que no dejaba de caer. La temperatura había disminuido mucho más y el fuerte viento no ayudaba en mucho.

Comenzaron a preparar la habitación que ocuparía el matrimonio Suwa, mientras tanto Sakura cuidaba de los sueños de esa niña tan preciada para ella. Pronto llegó Tomoyo a hacerle compañía y no sólo a eso, sino…

—Sakura —murmuró con un tono travieso.

—¿Mhm? —la miró confundida.

—Anda, ya dime lo que te susurró Fye al oído, ¡cuéntame!

—¡Tomoyo! —le pidió que guardara silencio con una señal.

—¡Ups! Lo siento —miró que Ámber se movió un poco en su regazo, así que empezó a hablar más bajo—. Pero ya cuéntame, porque todos vimos que te sonrojaste demasiado —la miró pícaramente.

—No… no fue nada —bajó la mirada, casi tan sonrojada como hace rato.

—¿Te declaró su amor?

—¡¿Q-qué?!

La amatista le hizo una señal para que no hablara tan fuerte, pero no pudo contener una risilla.

—Él no me quiere de esa manera —desvió la mirada, avergonzada mientras que su amiga contuvo un suspiro ¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta de que Fye estaba loquito por ella? —. Pero… me dijo que…

**_Flash Back_**

—_Viene hacia acá _—pensó la castaña mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más conforme avanzaban los pasos del rubio.

Su mirada llena de cariño y sus pasos seguros la intimidaron un poco.

Todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapó en el momento en que sintió esos fuertes brazos rodeándola con mucho amor y calidez. Pero nadie la preparó para lo siguiente:

—Feliz año nuevo y… en verdad deseo que formes parte de mi vida en este 2016, y si tú no lo deseas te seguiré a donde sea necesario para que se cumpla —soltó una risilla traviesa que le erizó todos y cada uno de los vellos de la nuca—. Te quiero, Sakura. Gracias por regresar a mi vida... —detuvo sus palabras al sentir muchas miradas encima.

**_Fin flash back._**

—¿En serio te dijo eso?

Sakura pensó que su amiga saltaría de felicidad como cuando le platicó que Fye la había besado, pero contrario a eso… Tomoyo sólo mostró una sonrisa algo triste.

—¿Ocurre algo?

La amatista negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin borrar esa leve sonrisa de sus labios. Lo que Sakura no sabía era que su amiga no sabía cómo decirle que los sentimientos de Fye hacia ella eran tan o más fuertes que antes, no le correspondía decírselo, así que se limitaría a ver los avances en la relación de sus amigos. Pero nadie le dijo que no podía darles un empujoncito.

—Dale una oportunidad, entendí lo que me dijiste, que ya no sientes lo mismo por él, pero…—se llevó una mano al mentón—. Mantente abierta a cualquier posibilidad. Esas palabras que te dijo son más profundas y verdaderas de lo que crees.

La castaña se quedó callada, reflexionando un poco en todo aquello.

—Pero… no, él no me quiere así. Yo sé que me olvidó fácilmente, hizo una familia y…

—Ni lo digas —murmuró con expresión dolida—. Han pasado diez años y fue el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que Fye es otro, ha cambiado Sakura —tomó las manos de su amiga y le sonrió suavemente.

—¿Tú crees que él me quiera? Me refiero a algo serio… —no pudo mirarla a los ojos cuando preguntó aquello, estaba muy nerviosa. Lo que no sabía era que el corazón de su amiga dio un vuelco de felicidad al oír eso.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú misma? —murmuró con una sonrisilla al verlo acercarse a ellas.

—¿Lista para ir a dormir? ¿Quieres que ya te lleve a la habitación?

—Yo… —desvió la mirada, avergonzada—. S-sí, ya tengo un poco de sueño, sólo que… —señaló a la pequeña.

—No te preocupes, la llevaré primero a ella. Después de todo es un tronco cuando cae dormida —rio un poco mientras la levantaba del regazo de Sakura, lo que no sabía era que la pequeña para nada estaba dormida…

—_¡Lo sabía! Mi papi y Sakura fueron novios _—pensó mientras su padre subía las escaleras con ella en brazos.

Más tarde el rubio subió a su ex a su habitación. Ella aprovechó la situación y sin hacerlo conscientemente, se abrazó más fuerte a su cuello mientras la cargaba. También llenó sus pulmones con la deliciosa fragancia del ojiazul, esa que la volvía loca desde años atrás.

No se dio cuenta cuando el rubio ya la estaba depositando en su cama, se decepcionó un poco, pues fue demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—Lo que te dije hace rato es cierto.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida.

—Sobre lo que te dije… es verdad. Regresaste a mi vida y no te voy a dejar ir, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces —afirmó sin apartar la vista de esos ojos verdes.

—Fye… —sus ojos temblaron aún en medio de la oscuridad.

—Fui un tonto, lo admito. Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas de mi vida nuevamente —se sentó en el colchón a un lado de ella y se acercó lo suficiente como para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirarla a los ojos muy de cerca, tal como en navidad, la historia se estaba repitiendo—. Dime si tú… si tú sientes lo mismo —se puso un poco nervioso.

—Yo… —tragó en seco. Era el momento, ahora o nunca para decirle lo que su corazón tanto ha añorado durante estos años—. Fye yo…—pero su cerebro era traicionero, pues le trajo a la memoria todo el sufrimiento y las decepciones que pasó a su lado, lo mucho que tardó en recuperarse de ese fin que hubo en la relación.

Perdida en aquellos pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando ya tenía los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Él había malentendido ese silencio y nerviosismo de Sakura, pero había metido la pata…

—¡Detente! —puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó con fuerza. El pobre parpadeó muy confundido y asombrado—. No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo, por favor no… —se tapó la cara, no soportó ver la expresión asustada de él.

—Pero… —intentó acercársele.

—¡No! ¡Vete y déjame sola! —lo encaró con ira—. Piensas que te puedes ir de mi vida diez años, hacer tu familia y luego regresar a mi lado como si nada, pero no es así ¡No seré tu plato de segunda mesa! —casi le gritó, contuvo su voz para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de esa discusión, pero le era imposible detener ese montón de lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —entornó los ojos—. Que me fui de tu lado para formar una linda familia y ahora que no tengo mujer quiero reemplazar su lugar contigo ¿Eso es lo que crees? —casi escupió cada palabra—. Déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada —apretó los puños—. Ámber no… ella no… ¡Maldición! —gruñó y se dio media vuelta, directo a la puerta. Sólo se giró para verla una vez más—. Las cosas no son como crees —estaba a punto de irse, pero no lo haría sin una respuesta clara—. ¿En serio eso es lo que crees? —preguntó con mucha decepción en sus ojos, Sakura no pudo responder nada, sólo bajó la mirada y pero eso fue más que suficiente para el rubio—. Estás muy equivocada, pero no te preocupes, no volveré a incomodarte nunca. Buenas noches —casi azotó la puerta y se fue directo a su habitación.

Inevitablemente todos se dieron cuenta de la discusión entre ambos, fue similar a las que tenían cuando eran más jóvenes, sólo que esta vez los demás sí se preocuparon en serio, ya eran personas maduras y esas discusiones tenían bases muy firmes que podrían provocar decisiones muy drásticas.

—¿Qué demonios ocurrió? —murmuró Kurogane, mirando a los otros dos.

—Discutieron —el señor Flowrigth se sentó en la silla más cercana y refunfuñó algo no entendible—. Si siguen así terminarán peor que antes.

—Tenemos que hacer algo.

—No podemos meternos en eso, Tomoyo.

—No, querido. La última vez decidimos no entrometernos y mira cómo terminaron las cosas.

Todos se quedaron callados.

—Fye debe hablarle con la verdad —dijo de pronto Ashura.

—Pero eso significa decirle que…

—Sí, tiene que hacerlo si de verdad quiere volver con ella.

Kurogane y Tomoyo se miraron entre sí con preocupación.

**_Continuará…_**


	9. Frialdad

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**VIII**

**_"_****_Frialdad"_**

Despertó de golpe después de tener otra horrible pesadilla, de esas que te roban el aliento y te agitan el corazón como si corrieras un maratón. En esta ocasión soñó que la madre de Ámber regresaba a reclamar su lugar como señora de la casa, diciéndole a ella que no era más que una intrusa en la vida de su familia.

¿Ridículo no?

Se limpió el sudor de la frente, y aun agitada, se puso de pie con dificultad. Necesitaba un vaso con agua.

Miró su despertador. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y seguro todos permanecían dormidos. No le importó mucho y decidió bajar por un poco de agua, necesitaba despejar su mente un rato, esas pesadillas eran más reales de lo que parecían y a decir verdad lo que más miedo le daba era que le estaba dando demasiada importancia y eso no era nada bueno.

Así que tomando sus muletas, salió de la habitación, no sin algo de dificultad, pues el peso del yeso en su pierna la desequilibraba un poco. Cuando llegó a las escaleras se quedó parada al filo de éstas, pensando en cómo le haría para bajar, nunca lo había hecho.

Chasqueó la lengua y le restó importancia. No pasaría nada si bajaba lentamente, uno por uno. Además… era un año nuevo, era hora de hacer cambios, tomar nuevas y mejores decisiones, ya no se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos, esos nunca la llevaron a nada bueno. Ahora miraría hacia el frente y no dejaría que el pasado le pise los talones, no de nuevo. Por una parte estaba emocionada por lo que este nuevo año podría traerle, se sentía con ánimos de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en su vida, aunque en medio de su reflexión positiva nunca se esperó que sucediera lo siguiente.

Después de diez minutos apenas estaba a la mitad del camino, además, el dolor en su pierna se hizo presente. Nunca la había forzado tanto así que era natural que eso ocurriera, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en regresar, pero el esfuerzo sería el doble al intentar subir, definitivamente no tenía otra opción más que bajar.

Con esfuerzo y dolor consiguió llegar al final de las escaleras, le había tomado más tiempo del esperado, pero lo logró. El dolor en su pierna era palpitante y agudo, tenía ganas de arrancarse ese yeso y sobarse la piel para aminorar el dolor. Había sido una tortura bajar esas escaleras y ahora lo único que deseaba era un lugar para sentarse. Se sujetó firmemente de una muleta y trató de afianzarse de la otra, pero ésta cayó al suelo, lejos de su alcance. No tuvo otra opción más que agarrarse con fuerza de la baranda de la escalera y con la otra mano seguir sujetando la muleta, pero de pronto todo el cuerpo le tembló, la debilidad la invadió. Iba a desmayarse, reconocía muy bien ese temblor interno y ese ir y venir de su vista. Pero antes de que lograra decir o hacer algo, su vista se nubló aún más y sintió cómo su cuerpo caía lentamente. Sólo alcanzó a percibir cómo antes de desvanecerse por completo, unos brazos la sujetaron con firmeza, y mientras se sumía en la negrura total, alcanzó a escuchar la lejana voz grave de un hombre.

Un poco más tarde intentó abrir sus ojos, luchando contra el peso de sus párpados y el dolor palpitante de su pierna. Mientras trataba de enfocar mejor su mirada, notó entre sus pestañas el preocupado y angustiado rostro de Ashura, pero no era sólo eso… pudo percibir también un atisbo de tristeza y decepción.

De pronto sintió un apretón de mano y de inmediato la típica pregunta "¿Estás bien?" se hizo presente. Ella respondió que sí, percatándose de que estaba recostada sobre el sillón más amplio de la sala. Aun no se veía luz fuera de la casa y un Ashura aún en pijama y envuelto en su bata de dormir, se encontraba sentado en la mesita de la sala, justo frente a ella mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad, haciendo una leve presión y acariciando cierta parte en específico.

La ojiverde dirigió su mirada a la unión de sus manos y fue en ese instante cuando una alarma se encendió en su mente y una onda de adrenalina disparó al máximo sus sentidos. Ashura se había percatado ya de las cicatrices en sus muñecas y como todo buen doctor sabría a la perfección su significado.

La pobre tragó en seco y él ablandó un poco su mirada al verla acorralada.

—Supongo que esto es lo que Tomoyo sabe y que no quieres que nadie más sepa ¿No es así? —sin embargo en su voz no había ningún tono de reproche o reclamo, sino una profunda tristeza que intentaba disimular con su siempre suave sonrisa gentil.

Sakura no pudo hacer más que simplemente asentir con la cabeza.

—Ya veo… —apretó más su mano y dijo—. No te preocupes, no diré nada sobre ello, pero si necesitas hablar sabes que me tienes aquí.

Esto fue como un bálsamo para sus heridas. Había dicho que el pasado no le pisaría más los talones y justo ahora se la estaba comiendo viva. Pero se le estaba presentando una buena oportunidad para sacar nuevamente todo su sentir acumulado, y esta vez sería diferente que con Tomoyo y no es que ella no le hubiese ayudado, lo hizo a su manera, pero no hay como que un hombre que es casi como tu padre, te dé consejo y consuelo.

Pero… existía un enorme riesgo al contarle todo ¿Qué tal si lo decepcionaba aún más? No lo soportaría ¿Y si la juzga y decide alejarla de su nieta? Estaría en todo su derecho, pero ella en definitiva no aguantaría un golpe como ese, había formado ya unos lazos muy fuertes con Ámber. Estos y más pensamientos se acumularon en su cabeza en menos de cinco segundos, así que no lo soportó más y se echó a llorar como magdalena, trataba en lo posible no ser muy ruidosa o despertaría a los que duermen aún, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ashura no le dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sentarse a un lado de ella en el sofá y a abrazarla con fuerza, esperando a que se recuperara y le contara toda su historia. La miró con pensativa expresión en sus ojos ambarinos y se armó de fuerza y valor para escucharla, pues sospechaba que sería una historia no muy fácil de digerir.

—E-es una historia muy larga —se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Y y-yo… tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar de mí después de que le diga toda la verdad —lo miró con mucha vergüenza, pero él suavizó aún más su mirada y con cariño paternal acarició su cabeza.

—Eres una hija para mí, y sin importar lo que tengas que decirme, nunca pensaré otra cosa que no sea el hecho de que eres la hija que nunca tuve; así que adelante, te escucho —se puso cómodo en el sillón y Sakura con una muy leve sonrisa triste, hizo lo mismo.

Suspirando pesadamente y agradeciéndole su comprensión, empezó desde el comienzo, desde que dejaron de verse, justo como le platicó a Tomoyo. Le narró todos los hechos, las cosas buenas y malas, las dificultades e incluso sus pensamientos suicidas que culminaron en una estadía en el hospital por varias semanas. Conforme avanzaba la narración, el ceño del médico se fruncía cada vez más, a veces suspiraba pesadamente, en otros momentos su mirada entristecía a más no poder hasta que finalmente tuvo que contener sus ganas de llorar cuando le platicó lo más duro que pasó hace unos años y no… no había sido su intento de suicidio ni la muerte de su familia completa. No quería demostrarle lo mucho que le impactaba ese acontecimiento, debía ser fuerte para ella, si quería ayudarla no podía ponerse sentimental.

Al final de la historia se queda enormemente impactado y sin palabras. En cuanto a ella… se sintió mejor al haberlo hablado con él, lo sintió al instante porque no la juzgó, tampoco había miedo en sus ojos, todo lo que llegó a sentir fue confort. La había escuchado y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Esperó pacientemente a que hablara, a que le dijera algo, ya sea un reproche o regaño, pero nada de eso llegó. Lo que nunca se esperó fue un fuerte y sincero abrazo de su parte. Fue tan fuerte y reconfortante que sintió como si todas sus piezas rotas se juntaran de nuevo con ese gesto tan cálido, casi podía sentir el abrazo de su propio padre. No pudo contenerse y lloró, lloró en silencio durante un buen rato.

—Deja que duela, llora todo lo que puedas, pero… no permitas que la tristeza se prolongue más de lo necesario —le dijo sin soltarla aun del abrazo y con una seriedad que logró darle más profundidad a sus palabras. Era un consejo muy sabio que nunca olvidaría, pues era la primera persona que le daba a entender que sufrir estaba bien, es necesario algunas veces, pero está en uno el decidir cuánto y hasta dónde quieres sufrir por aquello que te causa tanto conflicto.

—Gracias por escucharme —se limpió todo el rostro con un pañuelo que Ashura le ofreció caballerosamente.

—No tienes por qué agradecerlo —la miró con un atisbo de tristeza y acarició su cabeza—. En verdad lo siento mucho… aún no puedo creer que sucediera eso, eras demasiado joven…

Sakura desvió la mirada y se hizo bolita en el sillón.

—Debió haber sido muy duro afrontar todo eso tú sola.

—Tuve mucho apoyo —sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—¿Shaoran? —ella asintió y Ashura suspiró con pesadez—. De verdad le estoy agradecido a ese muchacho, hizo por ti mucho más de lo que nosotros hemos hecho.

—Él es muy bueno.

—Y dime… —dijo después de un rato—. ¿Le quieres?

—Claro que sí —respondió de inmediato y con seguridad—. Pero no de la manera en que quise a Fye… —admitió. Esto fue suficiente para que la flama de la esperanza se encendiera en el corazón de Flowrigth.

—Ya veo… —estuvo tentado a preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos actuales hacia Fye, pero no quería presionarla—. Te voy a dar un consejo, pero tú sabes si lo llevas a cabo o no, no puedo obligarte a nada.

—Sí, dígame.

—Cuéntale todo esto a mi hijo.

—¡No! —se espantó.

—Así como yo me di cuenta de esto —tomó sus manos—. Él tarde o temprano lo hará y ya conoces cómo es, no te dejará en paz hasta que le expliques por qué.

—No puedo…

—¿Por qué no Sakura? ¿Temes que pueda pensar mal de ti? Déjame decirte que él no es un santo, también tiene su historia… —suspiró con tristeza.

—Pero si él se entera sobre lo que pasó en China… puede que nunca más quiera siquiera dirigirme la palabra, aunque… él no perdió el tiempo y hasta formó una familia —desvió la mirada, dejando entrever sus celos. Ante esto Ashura no pudo más que sonreír internamente.

—Dime algo Sakura. ¿Aún amas a Fye? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

—Yo… yo no sé —desvió la mirada y luego volvió a verlo a los ojos—. Yo no puedo amarlo, ya no lo amo. Él y yo somos personas distintas, recorrimos caminos muy diferentes y ahora nuestras vidas tienen otro rumbo y...

—Y el destino los volvió a unir. Les dio una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas ¿No crees que esto es una señal?

—Yo pienso que fue una casualidad.

—Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable —la miró con una sonrisa ladina en su expresión tan sabia y misteriosa.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Se giró una vez más en su cama, se había dormido muy tarde y de todas formas no tenía sueño, ni siquiera había podido dormir en toda la noche. Ya era medio día y su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo apestosa que era su vida amorosa, de verdad que era una mierda. Anoche había sido el momento perfecto para confesarse con ella, las cosas por fin tomaban su lugar y presentía que este año nuevo traería nuevos comienzos. Pero ahora pasaba esto y sonaba más bien a una mala jugada del destino ¿Es que acaso tenía que querer profundamente algo, y luego esperar con una sonrisa a perderlo? Sencillamente era injusto.

Había una solución y su mente se la decía a gritos: "¡Di la verdad! ¡Sé sincero con ella!" pero por Dios que no podía hacerlo, pues en ese caso tendría que revelar su mayor secreto, ese que no sólo lo incluía a él, sino a su amada hija.

¿Qué debía hacer?

No tenía ni puta idea.

Vaya… apenas era el primer día del año y ya se quería arrancar los cabellos, además había otro asunto que no lo dejaba tranquilo y es que había decidido no decirle a nadie, pero el pequeño Harry tuvo una recaída, estuvo a punto de rechazar el corazón y desde la cirugía del trasplante no lo habían despertado del coma al que lo indujeron. Había pasado días pensando en cómo le diría que su madre murió, cómo le diría que la trabajadora social que le asignaron quiere llevárselo a un orfanato mientras encuentran una familia que pueda hacerse cargo de los gastos que acarrea una enfermedad como la del pequeño. Definitivamente no tenía corazón para terminar con la infancia de un niño de esta manera, sería un golpe muy duro de superar, si no es que imposible.

Tenía que encontrarle un hogar a ese pequeño si no quería que se lo llevaran, incluso pensó en adoptarlo, pero a como es su vida… no podría hacerse cargo de él como debiera. Es cardiólogo y tiene los recursos económicos, pero no podría estar al pendiente de él todo el tiempo, necesita una madre que lo cuide y un buen padre que lo guíe y sostenga. Además, la trabajadora social le dijo que mientras no tuviera una esposa, jamás podría adoptar a Harry.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Un par de días después Ashura se despide de todos al tener que regresar a América, pero no se va sin antes tener una larga charla con su hijo, explicándole que necesitará entender a Sakura, cuidarla, amarla y sobre todo respetarla. El rubio se extraña un poco con todos esos comentarios de su padre y le pregunta sobre ello, pero él no le da más detalles simplemente le dijo:

—Ella aún te ama.

—¿¡Te lo dijo?!

—No fue necesario, sé que lo hace.

—Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Lo sé —le guiñó un ojo y despeinó sus cabellos, tal cual como cuando era un niño.

Se despidió de él, dejándolo con las ganas de saber y un poco confundido. También le había hablado seriamente sobre decirle a Sakura la verdad, la charla fue un poco larga y logró hacer titubear a su hijo con respecto a esa decisión que había tomado de nunca decir nada sobre ello. Al menos dijo que lo pensaría.

Finalmente Ashura se va, diciéndoles que volvería a visitarlos en la primera oportunidad que se le presente y más ahora que Sakura estaría ahí unos meses más.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, Sakura se sentía extraña viviendo bajo el mismo techo de alguien que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada cuando le hablaba. Era en extremo incómodo y no veía la hora de irse de ahí. Notaba cómo Fye mantenía su distancia al máximo y se limitaba a hacer contacto con ella sólo para bajarla y subirla a la habitación, incluso había vuelto al trabajo, así que sólo lo veía en las mañanas y tarde en las noches. Ámber la acompañaba todo el día, al igual que Tomoyo, pues ella como maestra estaría de vacaciones hasta que los niños regresen a la escuela.

A la amatista no le pasaba desapercibida la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga y sabía a la perfección quién era el causante de ello, pero ya nadie podía hacer nada al respecto, ella le dijo que no lo amaba después de que él casi se le declaró y bueno… aunque no está haciendo lo más maduro para alguien de treinta años, el rubio prefirió dejar todo por la paz y limitarse a tener un trato mínimo con ella.

Las tres juntas pasaban todo el día platicando, pronto se aburrieron de no hacer nada, así que Sakura comenzó con las clases de pintura para Ámber, aprovechó el tiempo también para comenzar nuevas obras que a futuro vendería o usaría para exponer en sus clases.

La pequeña resultó ser todo un fracaso para la pintura; extraño, ya que Fye no era malo, pero aun así la pequeña le dedicaba tiempo al arte y se divertía a su lado. Cuando se aburrían, Ámber corría al piano y tocaba cualquier canción que Sakura le pidiera. A raíz de esa imagen de Ámber al piano, surgió una excelente idea para pintar un cuadro, Sakura pronto puso manos a la obra.

Lo que ninguna de las tres sabía, era que ese mismo día, en ese momento, Fye despertaba del coma al pequeño Harry, quien poco a poco se fue recuperando y cada vez estaba más consciente. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su madre y fue ahí donde Fye tuvo que sentarse a hablar con él. Kurogane no quiso despegarse de ahí en ningún momento, le tenía un gran cariño al pequeño y quería acompañarlo. Obviamente y como era de esperarse, Harry entró en pánico y se puso histérico al saber la verdad, tal vez fue muy crudo decirle la verdad a un niño tan joven, pero era necesario.

Poco más tarde Fye y Kurogane charlaron sobre el futuro que le esperaba al pequeño y el moreno se molestó mucho al enterarse de lo que estaban por hacer con él.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡¿Quieren mandarlo a un orfanato después de haber pasado por un trasplante?! ¡Eso es una locura! —caminaba como león enjaulado adentro del consultorio del rubio, mientras éste último estaba sentado en una silla.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada. Créeme que he pasado este último mes buscando una familia que lo pueda recibir, incluso pensé en adoptarlo, pero no podría darle la atención que se merece.

—No has buscado bien.

—¿Qué? —se puso de pie y lo encaró—. ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Tomoyo y yo podemos adoptarlo.

Fue tan sorpresivo que se quedó sin palabras. Nunca había pensado en ellos porque simplemente… simplemente… ¿Por qué rayos nunca pensó en ellos?

—Soy doctor, puedo estar al tanto de su salud, Tomoyo ama a los niños y tiene el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de él. Y qué mejor que seamos nosotros, quienes ya lo conocen desde hace años, incluso nos tiene confianza. ¿Qué dices? —inquirió con una sonrisa que no ve muy a menudo el rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Tú… ¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente —respondió serio—. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Porque… pensé qué Tomoyo y tú deseaban tener hijos propios y…

—No podemos tener hijos.

—…

De nuevo lo dejó sin palabras.

—Espera… ¿Qué dijiste? —abrió los ojos a más no poder.

—Ya lo intentamos todo —se sentó en la silla que ocupaba su amigo momentos antes—. Inseminación artificial, tratamientos extraños y protocolos que no sirvieron de nada —bufó—. Tomoyo no puede quedar embarazada, es imposible que tengamos hijos propios.

—Esto… no me lo esperaba —seguía igual de impresionado.

—No quisimos mencionarlo antes porque… porque no queríamos que nos dirigieran la misma mirada que estás haciendo —gruñó con hastío.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes.

—Lo… —calló ante la mirada furibunda de su amigo.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para arreglar este asunto?

—Hay que hablar con la trabajadora social, seguro te hará un montón de preguntas, también a Tomoyo. Y luego pedirá ir a su casa para evaluarlos y entrevistarlos para ver sus planes futuros.

—Vaya, sabes mucho de esto…

—Ya sabes por qué —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Volviendo a lo importante, debo decirte que no será fácil y el protocolo es muy tedioso y largo, pero estoy seguro de que dejarán que lo adopten —una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió cómo un peso se iba de sus hombros—. Espera, ¿No crees que debas hablarlo primero con Tomoyo?

—La conozco lo suficiente para saber que aceptaría sin ningún "pero".

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Espérame aquí un momento, en seguida regreso.

—Sí —asintió cuando él salió del consultorio no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro muy pesado. El ambiente se ponía muy tenso cada vez que estaba cerca de Fye. Esta mañana salieron juntos de casa hacia el hospital, él le había dicho que quería valorar el estado de su válvula, pero para ello necesitarían un par de estudios y un ultrasonido. En estos momentos se había ido en busca de ese famoso aparato, pero lo que la ponía nerviosa no era eso, sino el hecho de que estaba sobre la camilla del consultorio, con su blusa desabotonada hasta la mitad y con mucho frío.

El rubio regresó un poco después con el aparato para el ultrasonido en manos. No se detuvo a preguntarle si estaba lista, simplemente abrió un poco más su blusa y procedió a hacer el examen, percatándose de cómo la piel entre sus pechos se erizaba ante su contacto. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver lo que aún podía causar en su cuerpo.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Mucho.

—Ya puedes abrocharte la blusa —se giró dándole la espalda y procedió a guardar el aparato.

—¿Está… todo bien?

—Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —la miró unos segundos a los ojos. Los había evitado todo este tiempo porque simplemente eran su gran debilidad, no podía verlos sin caer enamorado una vez más de ella, por eso no podía mirarla, no si quería olvidarla por completo. (Cosa imposible de lograr si viven bajo el mismo techo)

—Me refiero al ultrasonido.

Y puso los pies de nuevo sobre la tierra, claro que preguntaba sobre eso ¿Por qué rayos pensó que se preocupaba por él?

—Sí, todo está en perfectas condiciones —se giró de nuevo y volvió a su tono serio e impersonal—. Te daré de alta como paciente cardiópata.

—¿En serio? —se asombró.

—Si todo sigue como hasta ahora tendrás una larga vida —sonrió de lado y salió sin decir nada.

—_¿Pero qué le pasa? Está demasiado extraño…_—pensó la castaña. Un nudo se formó en su garganta sin razón alguna.

—¡Hola Sakura! —saludó Tomoyo al entrar al consultorio de Fye junto con Ámber, se habían escabullido allí para ver cómo le había ido en los estudios. No aguantaron la curiosidad, además de que se aburrían en casa.

—¡Ho-hola! —se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

—Oh por Dios, Sakura. No me digas que… ¡¿Lo estudios salieron mal?!

—¡No! —la pequeña Ámber saltó a abrazar a Sakura con fuerza, casi llorando—. No Sakura, no.

—¡Oh no!, claro que no —sonrió—. Tranquilas que Fye ya me dio de alta como su paciente, dice que tendré una larga vida —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras? —tomó con sus manitas las de Sakura.

—No es nada —acarició su cabecita—. Estoy bien.

—Cariño, ¿Puedes ir a buscar a tu papi? Necesito hablar unas cosas con él, por favor —pidió la amatista con amabilidad.

—Está bien —dio un pequeño suspiro y salió obedientemente, sabía que sólo la querían fuera un ratito para poder platicar, así que no se molestó en buscar a su atareado padre.

—Ahora sí, dime qué es lo que te sucede —se sentó a su lado en la camilla.

—No pasa nada…

—Sakura…

—Está bien —suspiró—. Te va a parecer una estupidez, pero siento a Fye demasiado lejos. Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero desde año nuevo ha estado muy serio conmigo. Y no lo culpo porque fui yo quien le dijo cosas hirientes y le grité que me dejara sola.

—Y lo está haciendo muy bien ¿No es así?

La castaña bajó la cabeza y asintió lentamente con un montón de lágrimas en los ojos. Tomoyo de inmediato la consoló.

—¿Por qué no te disculpas con él?

—Sé que debo de hacerlo, pero no sé cómo empezar.

—Sólo díselo, estoy segura de que él también te extraña —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Tengo el resto de los análisis y todos arrojaron muy buenos resultados, definitivamente te doy de alta y…—despegó la mirada de los papeles—. Oh… Tomoyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ámber y yo vinimos a ver cómo salieron los resultados de Sakura, no aguantamos la curiosidad.

En ese momento una traviesa Ámber se asomó desde afuera del consultorio, al parecer nunca se había ido.

—Pero ya vimos que todo salió bien, así que ya nos vamos. Nos vemos más tarde —tomó a Ámber de la mano y se fueron juntas a ver a Harry. El pequeño estaba negado a hablar con nadie, sólo permitía el acceso a los Suwa y a Ámber.

Mientras tanto Sakura se quedó de nuevo sola con Fye. El silencio era el mismo incomodo de estos últimos días y la incomodidad incrementaba con cada segundo. Eso tenía que terminar ahora.

—Fye, yo…

—¿Sí? —no despegó la vista de unos documentos—. Si ya te aburriste aquí sólo espérame unos minutos, tengo que firmar unos papeles y luego nos iremos a casa.

—No es eso… en realidad yo quiero disculparme contigo por lo ruda que fui en año nuevo, fui muy grosera y te pido disculpas.

El rubio la miró por encima de sus documentos, un tanto asombrado, pero aun así no se movió de ahí.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —dijo fríamente y volvió a lo que hacía. El corazón de Sakura se estrujó con fuerza—. Tenías toda la razón. El que debe disculparse soy yo, te llevé a mi casa dándote mi palabra de que tú y yo nunca podríamos ser algo más que amigos y creo que pasé la línea que yo mismo tracé. Me disculpo por ello, pero no te preocupes porque no volverá a ocurrir —a pesar de que era una disculpa, Sakura nunca había escuchado palabras más frías en él. El Fye de diez años atrás se habría enfurecido y le hubiera sacado en cara todos sus errores, pero este hombre serio y frío frente a ella era muy distinto, había madurado y entendido que la indiferencia causa más dolor que los gritos y reproches.

—_¡No, no, no! Esto no puede quedar así _—se reprendía mentalmente, su disculpa no había cambiado nada en él.

—Terminé, vámonos a casa.

—Sí…

Más tarde Tomoyo y Sakura tuvieron otra charla, aunque un poco más larga. Ahí la castaña le dijo lo sorprendida que estaba con el cambio en Fye y lo decepcionada que se sentía al no haber logrado nada. La amatista no quiso decirle nada, pero su amiga no se estaba dando cuenta de que sufría con la indiferencia de Fye porque lo amaba con locura, tal como antes o más.

Definitivamente no se quedaría sin hacer nada, esta vez metería las manos al fuego por el amor de sus amigos, así que esa misma noche puso las cartas sobre la mesa y le informó a su esposo sobre lo imbécil que se estaba comportando Fye. Kurogane se sorprendió cuando su esposa le dijo lo que creía; que Sakura aún lo amaba con la misma intensidad.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Oye… he visto como tratas a Sakura últimamente y déjame decirte que si quieres reconquistarla estás haciendo todo mal.

—No quiero reconquistarla —respondió con total seriedad para luego darle un trago a su café. Era muy temprano y en la cafetería estaban sirviendo café recién hecho.

—¿Estás loco?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó estoico.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Hace unos meses estabas loco de alegría porque ella volvió a tu vida y ahora… pareces muerto en vida.

El rubio soltó un pesado suspiro al cual le siguió un corto silencio.

—Tengo miedo.

El moreno alzó una ceja, exigiendo más explicación.

—Tengo miedo de hacerme ilusiones de nuevo. Llámame conformista si quieres, pero estoy tranquilo al tenerla a salvo y viva bajo mi techo. Además, no quiero dar de nuevo un paso en falso tal como en año nuevo. Ya vez lo que hice… sólo logró destruir todo lo que había logrado con ella en estos meses. Así que continuaré de esta manera, después de todo es lo que ella quiere.

—Está sufriendo por tu actitud. Tomoyo me lo dijo y a decir verdad yo también lo noto.

El rubio lo miró extrañado, como no creyéndole.

—Lo que pasa es que has dejado de mirarla, ni siquiera lo haces en las remotas ocasiones en que le hablas ¿Tienes idea de cómo se ha de sentir con eso?

El otro bajó la cabeza.

—Sakura no estará bajo tu techo toda la vida. Su recuperación se está dando muy rápida y no lo dudes que cuando se cure por completo saldrá corriendo de tu casa y jamás la volverás a ver ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Si no es así debes apresurarte a reconquistarla.

—Pero qué dices —rio.

—Si aún la amas, debes hacer lo siguiente: reconquistarla, hablarle con la verdad y darle muchos nietos a tu padre.

El ojiazul soltó una risilla al recordar que su padre le dijo lo mismo.

—Por qué todos insisten en que debo tener hijos ya ¿Me ven tan anciano?

—Hablo en serio, Fye. Sakura no estará para siempre bajo tu techo y justo ahora tienes una oportunidad de oro, Tomoyo me dijo que… —suspiró—. Me estoy arriesgando mucho al contarte esto, pero ella me dijo que Sakura aún te ama.

Los ojos de Fye se iluminaron a más no poder. Kurogane rio abiertamente ante esto.

—Oye, dices que la olvidarás, pero si vieras tu cara en estos momentos… —rio de nuevo—. Ya déjense de niñerías y arreglen esto pro favor que Ámber también necesita a una madre.

Estas últimas palabras dejaron helado al rubio.

—Tienes razón…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Los rayos del tenue sol comenzaron a colarse entre las cortinas, dándole directo en los ojos. Eso fue suficiente para que despertara y se estirara perezosamente. Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, marcaba las siete y cuarto de la mañana, sonrió suavemente y se volvió a acurrucar entre las mantas cálidas. Hoy era el inicio de clases para todos los niños que cursaban desde el prescolar hasta la secundaria y de seguro Ámber ya debería estar preparándose para ir a la primaria, Fye seguro ya estaba en la cocina preparándole su almuerzo y…

Silencio, sólo había silencio en la casa y eso no era normal.

Se incorporó rápidamente y con cuidado, tomó sus muletas y sin importarle estar en pijama, caminó hasta la habitación de Ámber. Había pensado que se quedó dormida, pero no encontró más que sábanas revueltas en su cama. Suspiró aliviada y se dirigió al baño a hacer sus necesidades matutinas, pero un leve ronquido la detuvo a medio camino, venía del cuarto del rubio y se podía escuchar más claramente porque su puerta estaba medio abierta. Con algo de curiosidad se acercó hasta poder mirar por la rendija, pero grande fue su asombro al ver que Fye dormía cómodamente en su cama con una Ámber totalmente acurrucada a su lado. Sakura no resistió y entró para poder ver mejor esa dulce escena, padre e hija se abrazaban con cariño, pero causaba mucha gracia ver que el pobre estaba casi al borde de la cama, mientras que ella abarcaba el resto a y además abrazaba a su padre con fuerza, aplastándolo un poco y él… bueno, él la dejaba hacerlo.

Volvió a la realidad y recordó que era ya muy tarde y si no se apresuraba a levantarlos, Ámber no llegaría a su primer día de clases. Así que caminó con sus muletas hasta pararse a un lado de la cama.

—Ámber, Fye, despierten ya. Llegarán tarde a la escuela y al trabajo —ninguno de los dos dio señales de querer despertar. Sakura tuvo que optar por moverlos un poco, pero nada—. ¡Fye! ¡Despierta ya! —alzó la voz y al mismo tiempo le picó la panza, grande fue su asombros y sorpresa al no encontrar panza flácida por ningún lado, su abdomen tampoco era una roca, pero sí lo suficientemente firme como para sonrojarla un poco.

—¿Qué… qué pasa Sakura? —murmuró, luchando por no quedarse dormido de nuevo—. ¿¡Te ocurrió algo?! ¿¡Estás bien?! —se incorporó como resorte al pensar en la posibilidad de que se sintiera mal.

—No, yo estoy bien, pero ustedes van a llegar muy tarde a sus obligaciones. Fye ¡Son las siete veinte!

—¡¿Qué!? —ahora sí saltó como resorte de la cama, despertó a Ámber y la empujó al baño para que se duchara con rapidez. La pobre no sabía ni lo que sucedía, al parecer también tenía el sueño tan pesado como su padre.

Mientras tanto la castaña se quedó parada en la habitación del rubio, viendo cómo iban y venían de un lado a otro. Fue tierno ver cómo Fye ayudaba a Ámber a peinarse y le acomodaba también el uniforme, la mandó a lavarse los dientes mientras él se ponía algo de ropa decente para salir.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a dejarla a la escuela? —preguntó al pararse sorpresivamente en frente de Sakura, la aludida parpadeó confundida y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza—. Bien, entonces ve a cambiarte, no querrás que los demás papás te vean en pijama de ositos —la miró de arriba abajo con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, después aplacó uno que otro cabello rebelde de su ex novia. La miró con ternura y agregó: —. Debo admitir que te ves adorable, pero si te llevo así pensarán que eres mi hija mayor —rio un poco y desapareció de la vista de Sakura. La pobre se quedó ahí parada sin saber qué decir o hacer, había sido el acercamiento más profundo que habían experimentado en todo lo que iba del año y ella sólo pudo quedarse como estatua.

—_Dijo que me veo adorable, y… _—arrugó la nariz con disgusto—. ¡¿Hija mayor?! Oye, no soy una niña y tú no te ves muy adulto que digamos, y eso que ya tienes treinta y… —ya se hubiera puesto las manos en las caderas de no ser por las muletas, y seguiría parloteando y quejándose de que él todavía lucía como un crío, hasta que… el rubio se giró y le dedicó una mirada sexy sin proponérselo del todo.

Y entonces ella lo miró por completo y se dio cuenta de lo apetecible que se veía. ¡Que afán de no llevar camisa cuando duerme! ¿Qué no piensa que le puede dar un resfriado?

—_Maldición… _—pensó ella al mirarlo de arriba abajo, él se percató de ello y su sonrisa se ensanchó más. De pronto desapareció en el closet de su cuarto y segundos después salió con una playera de manga larga y un suéter grueso.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó burlón.

Sakura no se había movido de su lugar en ningún momento.

—¡Espera! —caminó lo más rápido que pudo, y apresurada se cambió a un pantalón deportivo, blusa calientita y un abrigo grueso; todo esto acompañado por un gorro y bufanda—. ¡Listo! —salió al pasillo, tenía la respiración agitada por tanta prisa.

—Ya era hora.

—Ni digas nada, porque si no fuera por mí, seguirían dormidos —refunfuñó—. Además… ¿Qué no piensas quitarte esos indicios de barba? O mínimo peinarte un poco —se extrañó al verlo tan desarreglado.

—Es mejor así, la escuela es como una carnicería de padres solteros.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡¿Vas a acompañarnos?! —preguntó una Ámber muy entusiasmada, ya traía mochila en mano, además de un montón de ropa encima. La castaña rio internamente al pensar en lo sobreprotector que era su padre, la pobre a penas y se podía mover por tanta ropa.

—Sí cariño, iremos los dos a dejarte a la escuela, pero ya es tarde así que apresurémonos —sin previo aviso tomó a Sakura entre brazos y le extendió las muletas a su hija para bajar de prisa las escaleras. La castaña se asustó un poco, pues no se lo esperaba.

—¡Gracias Sakura! —dijo muy feliz al pie de la escalera, abrazándola con fuerza y cariño.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó Fye con las llaves ya en mano—. Abríguense bien porque está helando afuera.

—¿Y el almuerzo de Ámber?

—No hay tiempo para eso —la castaña arrugó en entrecejo y Fye rio—. Volveré a casa y se lo llevaré a la hora del recreo, anda, vámonos ya.

Subieron al automóvil y en menos de diez minutos llegaron a la primaria, Sakura se asombró por el tamaño de ésta y por la elegancia que se apreciaba desde afuera. Con sólo ver el lugar y los uniformes que portaban los niños, podía darse cuenta del lujo que debía ser estudiar en esa institución. Otra cosa no pasó desapercibida por ella y eso fue que, al bajarse del auto con Ámber tomada de su mano, Fye fue el desayuno visual de todas las madres que dejaban en esos momentos a sus hijos. Ahora entendía la expresión que había usado el rubio unos momentos antes ¡Y eso que iba como un vago!

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, molesta por cómo se le quedaban viendo todas las mamás.

—Pórtate bien, hija —besó su frente.

—Yo siempre, papi —sonrió anchamente, hoy estaba particularmente feliz—. Dile a Sakura que muchas gracias por acompañarme, me puso muy contenta —volvió a sonreír.

—Yo le digo, cariño —besó nuevamente su frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ámber asintió enérgicamente y con disimulo observó a las mamás de sus amigos que estaba aún en la entrada del colegio, notó de inmediato cómo miraban a su padre y eso simplemente le molestaba mucho, aunque nunca lo demostraba abiertamente, pero ahora podría hacer algo para remediar este asunto. Así que asegurándose de que todas las madres aún veían a su padre como si estuvieran hipnotizadas, aprovechó la ocasión y se giró hacia la calle, mirando el auto y agitando su manita en modo de despedida.

—¡Adiós Sakura! —gritó enérgicamente, causando que todas las mujeres dirigieran su vista hacia el auto, desde donde Sakura le devolvía el gesto.

Fye no era tonto y se percató de inmediato de los planes macabros de su hija. Sonrió mordiéndose los labios, aguantando la risa ante tal ocurrencia. Finalmente despidió a su pequeña y procedió a regresar a su auto antes de que…

—¡Mr. Flowrigth, buenos días!

—_Aquí vamos… _—pensó con fastidio—. Buenos días, Mrs. Parks —sonrió diplomáticamente, recalcando mucho el "Parks" apellido del esposo de la señora.

—Que bien se ve usted esta mañana ¿Ha estado haciendo ejercicio últimamente?

—En realidad no he parado de comer.

—Oh, pero usted se ve tan… —lo devoró con la mirada—… saludable —se mordió descaradamente un labio.

—Pero por supuesto, la comida de mi esposa es tan deliciosa que no me puedo resistir —exageró una expresión de felicidad.

—¿Es-esposa? —miró disimuladamente hacia el auto que había saludado Ámber y frunció el ceño.

—Sí, mire, es ella —apuntó hacia el auto.

—¿¡Esa chiquilla es su esposa?! ¡Pero si es apenas una niña! —se exaltó un poco.

—¿Verdad que se ve muy joven? —sonrió orgulloso—. Pero somos de la misma edad.

—Pe-pero yo pensé que usted era viudo.

—¡Claro que no!

—Ya lo veo… —murmuró—. Entonces tuvieron a la pequeña Ámber muy jóvenes ¿No? ¿Qué edad tenían? ¿19, 20 años?

—Algo así —rio—. ¿Y usted? ¿A qué edad tuvo a sus hijos? ¿35, 36…? —preguntó "inocentemente" con las manos en los bolsillos, dándole un aspecto más infantil.

La furia pintó el rostro de Mrs. Parks de color rojo. Refunfuñó un par de veces y se fue indignada del lugar, casi podía escuchar los tacones de la señora aún a un par de cuadras de ahí.

Fye regresó al auto con algo de frío y aun riéndose entre dientes por la travesura que acababa de cometer.

—¿Eres muy amigo de las mamás de los demás niños?

—¿Eh? —encendió el auto sin dejar de mirarla con algo de asombro y gracia—. Bueno… un poco —rio con ganas.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —alzó una ceja, aún cruzada de brazos.

—Nada —siguió riendo mientras conducía—. _Nada, señora Flowrigth _—pensó con verdadera emoción si tan sólo eso fuera cierto. Durante el camino ya no dijo palabra alguna, tal vez algún día le contaría de su pequeña travesura, por lo pronto debía buscar la manera de disculparse con ella. La charla que tuvo con Kurogane hace poco, lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que estaba siendo un tonto, además de que estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona de quien estaba enamorado.

A penas llegaron a casa, el rubio recibió una llamada urgente del hospital, necesitaban los datos de un antiguo paciente que había fallecido por un extraño ataque al corazón. Fye tenía el expediente en casa porque había estado estudiándolo por años, ya que tenía que ver con válvulas mitrales, esto le ayudó mucho a aprender todo lo que supo aplicar a la hora de operar a Sakura.

En el hospital necesitaban esos papeles para que la esposa del hombre pudiera tramitar el seguro de vida después de tantos años, así que el rubio debía ponerse a buscarlos cuanto antes.

—Richard ¿Estás consciente de que eso fue ya hace más de cinco años? —preguntó al teléfono—. ¡¿Los quieres para hoy?! ¡Es imposible! Tengo que buscarlos entre todas mis cosas y… y… está bien —refunfuñó—. Dile a Yuuko que cuando los encuentre se los llevaré. Sí, sí, está bien. Adiós —y colgó el teléfono con un pésimo humor.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Hoy no tenías que ir a trabajar? —parpadeó confundida.

—Los lunes descanso —suspiró—. Pero hoy será la excepción, aunque antes debo buscar ese expediente…. ¿Dónde lo pude haber metido? —se preguntó a sí mismo, por un momento se olvidó que Sakura estaba parada en frente de él, mirándolo extrañada.

—Sí quieres te puedo ayudar —sugirió de repente y en ese momento los ojos del rubio se iluminaron. Odiaba andar buscando cosas, así que la ayuda le vendría muy bien.

Pronto los dos se encontraban en la habitación de él, buscando en cajones, escritorio, librero… este último fue todo un problema porque había demasiados libros, ya no cabía nada en el lugar, además que en la parte de arriba estaba lleno de cajas empolvadas.

Sakura se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de libros y no todos eran precisamente sobre medicina, había bastantes sobre arte, incluso había uno de sus favoritos allí. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle emocionada por ese ejemplar, pero vio lo concentrado que estaba buscando que no quiso interrumpirlo con algo tan insignificante en estos momentos, además que no se sentía tan a gusto con él. No entendía su cambio repentino ¿No se supone que estaban distanciados?

—¡Ahí está! —Sakura señaló un sobre azul en lo más alto del librero, incluso para Fye sería difícil alcanzar tal altura, así que fue en busca de algún banquito y no tardó en bajar el sobre.

—¡Sí! ¡Este es! —suspiró aliviado—. Muchas gracias, pensé que tendría que buscar más y…

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó asustada al ver que el montón de cajas empolvadas le caían encima al rubio. El pobre terminó en el suelo con un par de golpes en la cabeza y con un sinfín de fotografías regadas por todos lados.

—¿Fotos? —preguntó la castaña, sorprendida al ver la cantidad. Unas se veían muy antiguas y otras más recientes—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Somos tú y yo de niños! —se inclinó con cuidado para recoger esa foto—. Nos veíamos tan adorables —suspiró—. ¡Y mira esta! Es de tu cumpleaños, estabas enojado porque Yuui apagó primero las velitas y no te dejó ni una a ti —rio con ganas, pero se detuvo al ver que Fye se levantaba con cuidado del suelo, tallándose la nuca con dolor—. Oh… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes —sonrió con suavidad y se sentó en el suelo en posición india—. Vaya… ya había olvidado que las tenía.

—Son demasiadas —se emocionó—. ¿Podemos verlas juntos? —preguntó con ilusión y emoción.

—Claro que sí —palmeó el piso a su lado, para que sentara a verlas con él. La aludida le dirigió una mirada muy fea—. ¡Oh! Lo siento —estalló en carcajadas—. Por un momento olvidé lo de tu pierna, bueno, sentémonos en la cama y…. oh no, casi lo olvido. Tengo que llevarle el almuerzo a Ámber y también debo dejar esto en el hospital —señaló el sobre azul en sus manos—. ¿Qué te parece si descansas un rato y cuando vuelva las vemos juntos?

—_Juntos… _—fue la palabra que resonó en la mente de la castaña. Ellos dos, solos, juntos—. Está bien —se contuvo para no mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—De acuerdo, entonces vuelvo en un rato. Trataré de no tardar mucho.

La aludida asintió y se despidió de él. Estuvo un rato pintando en su cuarto, pero no logró resistir la curiosidad y regresó a la habitación para ver las fotografías, pero antes de hacerlo hubo algo en una repisa del librero que llamó mucho su atención. Era un libro verde seco con pastas gastadas. No tenía ni una letra marcada en las pastas o en el lomo, además, sus hojas se veían amarillentas y algo viejas. ¿De qué trataría?

Abrió la pasta anterior del libro y lo primero que apreciaron sus ojos fue una hermosa caligrafía en cursiva, estaba por leer el contenido, pero…

—¡Estoy en casa!

Se escuchó el ruido de unas llaves seguido de unas pisadas aceleradas y descuidadas por las escaleras, en menos de lo que se imaginó, Fye ya estaba en la habitación y el libro de pastas viejas ahora estaba escondido entre todas las capas de ropa que traía puestas, lo leería más tarde, entes de dormir.

—¡Ey! Te me adelantaste

—Sí —rio nerviosa—. Aunque en realidad no he podido ver nada porque tengo que agacharme para recoger las fotos y yo… bueno, no puedo.

—Oh, es verdad. Ven —la tomó en brazos sin avisar y la sentó en medio de su cama.

La ojiverde se sonrojó un poco, pues como que a Fye ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre cargarla de repente y sin avisar.

—Veamos… —tomó la caja con fotos y la puso en la cama, poco a poco fue recogiendo los cientos de fotografías que habían quedado regadas por todo el suelo y las dejó sobre la cama. De inmediato se sentó como un niño contento a un lado de Sakura y comenzaron a ver las fotos una por una, con cariño y nostalgia.

El corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco al encontrar la fotografía de cuando estaban todos en la primaria, fue cuando Fye y Yuui recién habían llegado al país.

—Mira… —la tomó y se la enseñó al rubio.

—Qué tiempos aquellos —suspiró pesadamente, con demasiada nostalgia—. La vida era tan sencilla en ese entonces —dijo más para sí mismo.

—Lo sé… —sonrió suavemente, viendo a cada uno de sus compañeros en esa foto grupal, ahí estaban Tomoyo, Kurogane, Fye, Yuui y ella. Faltaba Akemi, pero ella era más pequeña, así que iba en otro grado.

—¡Oh por Dios—señaló la foto que estaba casi debajo de todas. El rubio se tensó un poco, pero la sacó lentamente—. ¡Eres tú!

El ojiazul suspiró pesadamente mientras asentía.

**_Continuará…_**

**_N/A: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen fielmente esta historia, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar cada capítulo, por eso les agradezco su paciencia y también los ánimos que me dan para seguir, gracias por sus mensajitos y por los reviews._**

**_No hay felicidad más grande para un escritor, que recibir una opinión o comentario sobre su historia, gracias chicos y chicas! :D_**


	10. Fotografías

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**IX**

**_"_****_Fotografías"_**

**_Año 1995_**

—Clase, el día de hoy se nos unirán dos nuevos compañeros —anunció la profesora—. Ellos son Fye y Yuui, vienen de Inglaterra y estarán acompañándonos durante un tiempo. Espero que sean amables con ellos.

Los gemelos estaban parados al frente del salón, con su mochila al hombro cada uno y portando el uniforme escolar que los hacía ver tan tiernos y adorables. Se veían demasiado serios para ser apenas unos niños de diez años. Y en cuanto a la clase, todos los niños los veían asombrados.

—Son igualitos —murmuró un niño.

—Obvio tonto, son gemelos —lo corrigió una pequeña.

—Sí, ¡Pero mira su cabello y sus ojos! Son de colores extraños.

Estos y más comentarios se dejaron escuchar un poco por todo el salón. En seguida la profesora le asignó un asiento a cada uno, pero como venían en pareja, les tocó compartir el pupitre.

—Por lo pronto estarán juntos, después los separaré de lugar para que vayan haciendo amigos en el salón —informó la maestra con una gran sonrisa, se veía muy amable.

Los gemelos caminaron hacia el centro del salón y tomaron su respectivo asiento.

A partir de ahí comenzó una nueva etapa para ese par de niños ingleses, todo cambiaría a partir de ahora.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Dónde comemos Yuui?

—Mmm… ¡Ven! —lo tomó de la mano y juntos fueron al patio, donde encontraron unas banquitas perfectas para comer su almuerzo.

—¿Te gusta la nueva escuela?

—Sí, me gusta mucho ¿A ti no? —preguntó después de darle una mordida a su sándwich.

—Sí, pero… —se veía dudoso, ni siquiera había probado aún su comida—. Extraño nuestra casa, la escuela, el parque, extraño a mamá…

—Fye… —dejó de comer al ver que su hermano se entristecía de verdad. Se había encorvado un poco sobre sí mismo mientras veía sus pies—. Esta es nuestra escuela ahora, y la casa nueva será nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante —puso una mano sobre su hombro, consolándolo. Al pobre ya se le estaban saliendo las lágrimas, de coraje y tristeza.

—Es que… ¡No me gusta este país! No entiendo esas letras tan raras, no me gusta cómo hablan y tampoco me gusta su comida —estalló al fin, se lo había venido guardando desde hace tiempo, pero no quería preocupar a su padre, así que optó por no decir nada.

—Fye… —entristeció también. A decir verdad él también se sentía un poco desesperado por el cambio tan brusco. Afortunadamente en su antigua escuela enseñaban idiomas, así que no tenían tanto problema con el japonés, pero aun así la situación no era muy agradable—. Es difícil, pero papá sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

El otro sólo asintió con tristeza.

—Ya sé, ya sé —suspiró fastidiado.

—Mejor come, anda —lo animó un poco, él ya había acabado su almuerzo, pero al parecer Fye no tenía mucho apetito—. Mientras voy al baño, espérame aquí.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—No —rio entre dientes—. Pero lo buscaré.

Fye suspiró con una sonrisa. Qué sería de él sin su hermano, quien siempre le daba ánimos y le mostraba el lado bueno aún de las peores circunstancias

—¡Hola! —una aguda y alegre voz lo hizo saltar. Su sándwich casi terminó en el suelo por el susto, alzó la mirada con algo de enfado, pero todo enojo se esfumó al ver esa carita angelical tan cerca de él.

—Hola —respondió, ecuánime y sin mirarla del todo, por alguna razón se ponía nervioso al ver su linda carita.

—¿Me puedo sentar contigo? ¿Por qué estás tan solito?—preguntó con su tierna vocecita.

—Sí… y no, no estoy solo —por segunda vez la vio con atención—. Bueno, espero a mi hermano. Él fue al baño —respondió con un poco de nerviosismo, sin dejar de apretar sus pequeñas manitas sobre su regazo, incluso había dejado su sándwich de nuevo en su lonchera.

—Ya veo —comenzó a balancear sus pies, pues no alcanzaba a tocar el piso—. Y… —tomó aire—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué edad tienes? y ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? —preguntó con una rapidez que sorprendió al pequeño niño rubio.

—Yo… me llamo Fye, tengo 10 años y mi color favorito es el azul, aunque…—se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos—. Creo que ahora es el verde —murmuró, diciéndolo con completa sinceridad.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —inclinó un poco su rostro hacia un lado, logrando verse aún más linda.

—Tus ojos verdes son muy bonitos —confesó sin una pizca de vergüenza o timidez.

Él no pensaba en las niñas de una manera romántica, como cualquier niño normal a su edad, pero al ver a Sakura hubo una conexión especial, algo que le hizo pensar demasiado en esos ojos, esa sonrisa y en su tierna vocecita. Ella no era una niña como las demás, no, ella era diferente.

—¡Gracias! —respondió con algo de vergüenza, pero muy animosa.

Definitivamente quedó flechado y pensó: _"Ella será mi novia, cuando sea mayor, y tenga auto y dinero, la invitaré a salir. Sí, será mi novia" _pensó decidido, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Había pasado de un estado de ánimo neutro, a uno emocionado.

—Y… —siguió sonriendo—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —la miró fijamente, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas al hacerlo. Nunca había visto a una niña tan entusiasta o con una sonrisa tan cálida y tampoco con unos ojos tan grandes y hermosos. Nunca le había llamado la atención una niña, hasta el día de hoy.

—Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 10 años y me encanta el color verde. Aunque… el azul también es muy lindo, como el celeste de tus ojos. Es como el azul del cielo. Los demás niños del salón dicen que son de un color raro, pero a mí me gustan mucho —sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de balancear sus pies.

**_Meses después…_**

—Buenos días —saludaron los gemelos al llegar a su salón de clases. Kurogane, Tadashi y Tomoyo les respondieron amablemente, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención, en especial la de Fye.

—¿Y Sakura? —inquirió el menor de los gemelos al no verla por ningún lado en el salón de clases.

—¿No lo supiste Fye?

—¿Qué ocurrió? —ahora fue Yuui el preocupado.

Tomoyo soltó un pesado suspiro y procedió a explicar.

—Ayer en la tarde Sakura y yo salimos a patinar un rato, pero al regresar a su casa comenzó a sentirse muy mal, se desmayó y sus papás la llevaron al hospital. Se quedó allí internada y no sabemos cuándo saldrá.

—¡¿Qué!? —el pequeño rubio se exaltó demasiado, su gemelo lo miró preocupado, sabía cómo se ponía Fye cuando se trataba de hospitales, enfermedades y cosas por el estilo.

—Pero va a estar bien —agregó Kurogane, tratando de disminuir la atmósfera de tristeza y angustia que se había formado.

—Pero… ella está en el hospital y… no… no ella no puede morir —murmuró Fye, cada vez actuando más extraño.

—Oh por Dios ¡No! Ella no morirá —saltó Tomoyo, asustada.

—No… ella no… —siguió murmurando, viendo nada en particular y comenzando a temblar muy levemente.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Kurogane al ver a su amigo actuando tan extraño.

Fye no respondió nada, sólo se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del aula.

—¡Fye! —Tomoyo se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir tras él.

—Déjalo así —la infantil y suave voz de Yuui la detuvo. Su semblante era muy triste—. En esos caso es mejor dejarlo solo.

—¿Por qué huyó así? La clase está por comenzar —preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

—No le gusta cuando la gente empieza a hablar de hospitales y enfermedades.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tomoyo, aún muy preocupada por su amiguito.

—Pues… eso es porque…—suspiró con tristeza—. Nuestra madre falleció hace poco, justo antes de venirnos a Japón. Ella estaba enferma y estuvo mucho tiempo en hospitales y con tratamientos, pero finalmente murió. Fye no ha podido superarlo —bajó la mirada—. _Ni yo tampoco _—pensó—. Es por eso que reacciona de esa manera. Lo mejor es dejarlo solo un rato, más tarde hablaré con él.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuui.

El rubio le sonrió con suavidad a su amiga mientras asentía con la cabeza.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Fye! —Yuui vio a su hermano de lejos y corrió en su dirección junto con el resto de sus amigos. Tenían rato buscándolo—. Oye ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El aludido bajó la mirada desde la rama del árbol en donde estaba sentado y sin previo aviso bajó de ahí con un salto.

—Vayamos a ver a Sakura al hospital.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dije.

—Pero… —abrió ambos ojos con mucha sorpresa—. _¿Qué no te daban pánico los hospitales? _—pensó.

—Vayamos al salir —insistió.

—Sí, yo también quiero ir —se le unió Tomoyo, ésta miró a Kurogane, pero él permanecía estoico como siempre, así que lo codeó levemente.

—Yo también —suspiró resignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—De acuerdo —suspiró con resignación—. Iremos al salir de clases —estaba preocupado por su hermano y la reacción que tendría al pisar de nuevo un hospital.

—Llamaré a mi madre para que nos lleve —dijo Tomoyo de inmediato.

Horas más tarde ya se encontraban en el hospital central de Tokio, los cinco niños frente a las enormes puertas de cristal del gigantesco hospital. Había mucho bullicio en la calle, al fin Tokio, pero apenas pusieron un pie dentro, todo se volvió silencio y tranquilidad.

Caminaron directo a la recepción y buscaron a una enfermera, pero antes de encontrarla, alguien los encontró a ellos.

—¿Fye, Yuui?

Los gemelos miraron al dueño de esa voz y se quedaron de piedra en su lugar.

—Papá —murmuraron los al unísono.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberían estar en casa —puso ambas manos en sus caderas sobre su bata de médico mientras caminaba hacia los cinco niños.

—Vinimos a visitar a una amiga que está internada. Espera… ¿Este es el hospital donde trabajas? —preguntó Yuui, sorprendido.

Ashura suspiró.

—Sí. Lo sabrían si hubieran aceptado venir aquella vez que no quisieron acompañarme —alzó una ceja y luego miró a los otros dos niños y les sonrió—. Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Ashura, el padre de estos dos niños —se presentó amablemente, pero aprovechó para reprender a sus hijos.

—Soy Tomoyo, mucho gusto señor —sonrió tiernamente, el padre de sus amigos se veía muy buena persona.

—Kurogane, mucho gusto —se presentó el moreno.

—Entonces… ¿Vienen a visitar a una amiga?

—Así es, a Sakura Kinomoto ¿Sabe en qué habitación está? —preguntó con una madurez poco común en una niña de diez años.

—Oh ¿Sakura Kinomoto? —inquirió con sorpresa al reconocer el nombre y relacionarlo con el de una de sus pacientes, además que cuando la conoció el día de ayer, no pensó que se tratara de la misma Sakura Kinomoto que conoció sólo de nombre por un divertido acontecimiento ocurrido días atrás.

—Así es ¿La conoce?

—Sí, al fin se me hizo conocerla —miró fijamente y con diversión al menor de sus gemelos, éste se sonrojó de gran manera mientras que Yuui soltaba una risita divertida al recordar que su padre lo sorprendió escribiendo el nombre de "Sakura Kinomoto" en las últimas hojas de su libreta—. No recuerdo en cuál está, pero ahora mismo lo investigo y…

—¡Tomoyo! Querida, tú y tus amigos discúlpenme por tardarme tanto, pero no encontraba dónde estacionarme y lue… —se calló al mirar con quién estaban los niños—. Buenas tardes —saludó con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas.

—Buenas tardes —respondió con amabilidad—. Dr. Ashura Flowrigth, mucho gusto —le extendió la mano.

—Sonomi Daidouji —estrechó su mano suavemente—. Disculpe, ¿Los niños se metieron en algún problema, doctor?

—Oh no, para nada. Sólo estos dos —señaló a sus hijos.

—¿Fye y Yuui? Pero… si ellos son muy buenos niños ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? —de verdad se la había creído, acababa de conocer a esos dos amigos nuevos de su hija, pero estaba segura de que eran niños muy buenos, pues eran de verdad educados.

Ashura comenzó a reír y Sonomi a molestarse.

—Disculpe, déjeme decirle que Fye y Yuui son mis hijos y se acaban de meter en problemas por no avisarme que saliendo de la escuela no irían a casa—sonrió de lado.

—¡Oh! —se avergonzó un poco—. Vaya, pero… si usted se ve muy joven como para tener hijos de esta edad.

El aludido se sonrojó muy levemente.

—Lo mismo digo de usted, imagino que Tomoyo es su hija.

—Oh, muchas gracias, y sí, ella lo es —sonrió ampliamente.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas entre ellos e hicieron muecas chistosas de desagrado. A Sonomi le brillaban los ojos cuando veía al doctor y éste se ponía un tanto nervioso con la mirada de la mujer.

Finalmente Fye carraspeó con algo de fuerza, atrayendo la atención de los adultos.

—Disculpen, pero… queremos ver a nuestra amiga.

—Sí, déjame buscar su habitación —el señor Flowrigth aprovechó la oportunidad para deslindarse de la conversación con la señora Daidouji. Le había incomodado un poco la mirada llena de admiración que le dirigía.

Ashura encontró fácilmente el número de habitación de Sakura y llevó a los niños a la recámara.

—Procuren no hacerla hablar mucho, necesita reposo y tranquilidad. En quince minutos volvemos por ustedes ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Quince minutos? —Fye infló las mejillas, decepcionado.

—Quince minutos —repitió.

Los niños aceptaron. Ashura tocó la puerta de la habitación 809 y después de un suave "adelante" entró sólo él.

—Buenas tardes —saludó a los señores Kinomoto y a otro joven como de dieciséis años que estaba en la habitación.

—Buenas tardes doctor —lo recibieron con amabilidad—. ¿Viene a revisar a Sakura? —inquirió la madre de ésta.

—En realidad vengo por otro asunto —sonrió con misterio y luego miró a la pequeña—. Sakura-chan ¿Cómo te sientes para recibir visitas?

La pequeña sonrió débilmente, pero asintió con la cabeza. Eso era un sí.

—Bien, porque en el pasillo hay cinco niños esperándote y vaya que a uno de ellos le espantan los hospitales —dijo refiriéndose a Fye—. ¿Quieres que los pase?

—Sí —sonrió más ampliamente al imaginarse quiénes serían.

Luego de que Ashura salió, los niños entraron de inmediato y sonrieron al ver a su amiga despierta, aunque se sorprendieron un poco al verla tan débil y pálida.

—¡Sakura! —Tomoyo corrió a su lado y tomó su mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —estaba muy angustiada.

—Bien —dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisita.

—Me alegro —sonrió, pero no dejaba de estar preocupada a pesar de ello. Se giró y saludó amablemente a los padres de su amiga y a su hermano, Kurogane hizo lo mismo y pronto le siguieron Fye y Yuui, presentándose con los señores y el hermano de su amiga.

—¿Flowrigth? ¿Igual que el doctor? —inquirió Touya, astuto.

—Es nuestro padre —aclaró Yuui. Los tres Kinomoto se asombraron.

—Vaya, no se parecen mucho —agregó el joven.

—Nos parecemos más a nuestra madre —sonrió Yuui.

—Su madre ha de ser una mujer muy linda —mencionó Nadeshiko con una gentil sonrisa.

Yuui no pudo responder a eso, sólo asintió con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa. Kurogane y Tomoyo vieron la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de sus amigos, pero pronto se recuperaron y fueron a donde Sakura para verla más de cerca y platicar un poco, aunque ella no dijo mucho debido a que se fatigaba con mucha facilidad.

El mayor de los gemelos no dejaba de parlotear con Sakura, Tomoyo le siguió la corriente y pronto los dos no dejaban de hablar con la castaña mientras que ella sólo reía suavemente y asentía con la cabeza. Kurogane se unía de vez en cuando y reía junto con sus amigos, el que definitivamente no decía ni "pío" era el menor de los gemelos. Fye estaba algo apartado de sus amigos, sentado en un pequeño sillón desde donde podía ver claramente a Sakura, lo cual hizo durante más de diez minutos, sin detenerse. Su mirada fija en ella, como si temiera que al voltearse ella fuera a desaparecer.

—Ese niño… —murmuró Touya, extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre, hijo? — preguntó su madre.

—No deja de ver a mi hermana —murmuró, celoso.

—Creo que su padre se refería a él cuando dijo que a uno le espantaban los hospitales —sonrió suavemente.

—¿Pero por qué no deja de ver a Sakura? —gruñó.

—Déjalo en paz —rio un poco—. Son solo niños.

Touya resopló ante las palabras de su madre, pero aún sí no pudo desviar su atención de ese niño, podría ser igual físicamente a su gemelo, pero rápidamente notó lo distintos que eran.

—¿Fye, por qué no vienes? —inquirió su hermano, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Así estoy bien —respondió, serio. Esto sólo marcó más el ceño de su hermano, pero lo que él no sabía era que el Fye no quería moverse de ahí para poder tener una vista completa de la castaña, si se acercaba, ella notaría la angustia y miedo en sus ojos, así que se conformaba con verla y asegurarse de que estaba viva y no moriría.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Entonces… ¿Eres el médico de Sakura? —preguntó Sonomi con seriedad. Ella y Ashura habían ido a la cafetería por un refrigerio mientras los niños visitaban a su amiga.

—Sí, bueno… cuando llegó a urgencias fui el primero en atenderla, pero al revisarla tuve que llamar a un colega. Sigo siendo su médico principal, pero otro especialista se encarga de su caso —explicó con seriedad.

—Tú eres médico…

—…pediatra —completó—. Soy el jefe de pediatría de este hospital.

—Oh —se asombró mucho, pero su expresión cambió pronto a la de preocupación—. Lo que Sakura tiene… ¿Es muy grave?

Ashura suspiró un poco.

—No te voy a mentir… Sakura-chan tiene un problema cardiaco grave.

—Oh por Dios —se llevó ambas manos a la boca con terror—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—Cierta parte de su corazón no está funcionando bien.

—¿Y no se la pueden reparar?

—No es tan fácil, para empezar no existe una operación para arreglar ese tipo de daños y por otra parte un trasplante de corazón no es una opción en su caso, pues lo que padece no es suficiente para entrar en la lista de espera para un corazón nuevo.

—No… —se horrorizó—. ¿Entonces qué es lo que van a hacer?

—Por lo pronto su médico está buscando alguna combinación de medicamentos que la ayuden a tener una vida normal. En el mejor de los casos podrá tener una vida casi normal, sólo deberá evitar emociones fuertes y el arduo ejercicio. Eso será hasta que encuentren una cura para su enfermedad —la miró con tristeza. Ella no lo notó, pero Ashura sentía una gran impotencia en su interior. La medicina y la ciencia se quedaban cortas para el problema que padecía la pequeña.

—No puede ser… —sollozó.

**_Año 1997_**

—¿A dónde vamos Fye? —soltó una risita traviesa, siendo aún arrastrada de la mano por el rubio, quien daba vuelta en un pasillo, luego otro, subía escaleras y pasaba por cuartos extraños de la primaria, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió sin siquiera voltear, pues parecía más preocupado por llegar a tiempo a cierto lugar.

La risita cantarina de la castaña resonó en todo el pasillo, vacío a las seis de la tarde de ese día de primavera. Ella no podía verle el rostro, pues la jalaba de un lado a otro, caminando de prisa y sin mirar atrás.

Ciertamente ese niño se había vuelto un gran amigo suyo desde el día en que se conocieron a mitad del recreo, pero nunca se esperó llevarse tan bien con él y su gemelo, los dos son unos niños muy divertidos a pesar de su apariencia tan seria, en especial Fye, pues siempre resultaba ser muy ocurrente y bromista.

—Nos van a regañar si nos encuentran aquí —murmuró con la respiración acelerada por la carrera, al fin el rubio se había detenido, pero ella no terminaba de entender lo que quería mostrarle, pues antes de la hora de salida, le dejó un recado en su locker, citándola en la puerta principal a las seis de la tarde.

—¡Es por aquí! —reanudó la carrera, ignorando lo que le había advertido.

Ella ya no se resistió más y terminó cediendo, esperando y siguiéndolo pacientemente hasta que…

—Llegamos.

Al fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta, después de haber subido cientos de escalones. Y ahí fue donde vio el rostro de su amigo por primera vez en un buen rato… se veía muy nervioso ¿Por qué sería?

La puerta frente a ella se abrió entonces, en un movimiento lento, pero decidido.

—¿Esto es… la terraza de la escuela? —se animó a preguntar, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—No sólo eso… —extendió su bracito en un gesto galante, indicándole que pasara ella primero—… también es la terraza del edificio más alto de la primaria —afirmó emocionado.

El trinar de algunas aves de canto y el leve murmullo de las hojas de los árboles al moverse, eran lo único que se escuchaba a los alrededores.

—¡Es hermoso! —se emocionó cuando vio el atardecer a lo lejos—. ¿Por qué no habíamos venido aquí antes? ¿No me digas que este es el lugar en donde siempre te escondías en los recreos? —preguntó rápidamente, sorprendida y muy divertida.

—Es un lugar muy especial para mí y no se lo enseño a cualquiera. Y sí, aquí vengo siempre que estoy aburrido o cuando no quiero hablar con nadie —respondió a cada pregunta.

—¿También cuando no quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó con un atisbo de tristeza.

—¡N-no! Contigo yo siempre quiero hablar. Me gusta muchísimo platicar contigo en los recreos y…—su rostro se ruborizó por completo al ser consciente de lo que decía y la enorme sonrisa asomándose en los labios de su amiguita—… ejem… bueno, yo… —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado por su arrebato de sinceridad, pero su cuerpo se congeló al sentir que su amiga lo tomaba de la mano libre y le sonreía de una manera muy tierna.

—Me hace muy feliz saber eso, que te gusta platicar conmigo —sonrió más ampliamente, haciendo que el sonrojo en su amigo aumentara, al igual que sus nervios.

—Sí… —desvió la mirada, muy apenado y sin saber qué hacer ahora—. _Vamos… no pierdas el valor _—se decía a sí mismo. Hace un par de años había estado a punto de perder a su amiga, ahí se dio cuenta de que la vida es corta como para perder el tiempo. También pensó: "¿Qué pasaría si cualquiera de los dos muere y ella nunca se entera de mis sentimientos?" así que había tomado ya una decisión.

—¿Y para qué vinimos aquí? —soltó su mano y caminó a los alrededores, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía ese décimo piso.

El niño no dijo nada, sólo apuntó con su mano hacia un lugar a unos metros de ellos.

Había preparado un "pic nic" para los dos. Sakura se llevó una enorme sorpresa, y muy feliz aceptó merendar con su amigo, aunque aún no entendía el motivo de todo eso, hasta que…

El sol estaba dando sus últimos rayos cuando Fye al fin tuvo el valor de hacer lo que se había propuesto casi desde que conoció a esa despistada niña castaña y ojiverde.

—Sakura yo… yo quería decirte que yo… —se petrificó cuando esos hermosos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos, mirándolo con curiosidad—. Yo… —las manos le sudaban, su corazón tenía taquicardia y su voz… bueno, ya había empezado a tartamudear por los nervios.

—Sí, dime.

—Yo quisiera saber si tú… ¿¡Te vas a acabar eso!? —señaló el último bocadillo en el plato.

—No ¿Lo quieres? —se lo ofreció sonriente.

—Sí… ¡No! —gritó, frustrado por su intento fallido.

—¿Entonces? —ella ya no entendía. Rio con diversión.

El pequeño sólo sintió cómo su corazón se le quería salir del pecho. No pensó que sería tan difícil decirle que la quería.

—Rayos… —sin previo aviso se puso de pie y caminó hasta la baranda de la terraza, dándole la espalda a su amiga, cuya carita estaba adornada por la más pura expresión de la confusión. No esperó ni un segundo para seguirlo.

—¿Está todo bien, Fye? —se paró a su lado, tratando de verle el rostro.

—Yo quería decirte algo importante, pero no sé cómo hacerlo —confesó al fin, muy apenado.

—Pues sólo dilo —sonrió ampliamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Tienes razón… —suspiró y luego llenó sus pulmones de aire—. ¡Quiero que seas mi novia! —soltó de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?! —retrocedió un paso.

—¡Sí! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, al igual que su amiga, luego se dio cuenta de su error—. ¡Pero no ahorita! Aún estamos pequeños, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia cuando seamos mayores, cuando yo sea más alto que tú y tenga auto y dinero para salir a pasear juntos. Pero quería que supieras que tú me gustas mucho y que serás mi novia, después nos casaremos y estaremos juntos por siempre —exclamó rápidamente y con mucha seguridad a pesar de su carita completamente roja.

La castaña aún estaba perpleja. Nunca se habría esperado aquello. ¿Ella? ¿Gustarle a Fye? Increíble…

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó nervioso, dando un paso al frente para quedar más cerca de ella.

—Yo…—bajó su carita y miró sus zapatos, pensando y analizando sus sentimientos—. No lo sé, yo… ¡Fye, so-sólo tenemos diez años! —trastabilló, completamente nerviosa, pero cuando alzó la mirada no tuvo tiempo de pensar, pues de un segundo a otro Fye ya estaba sobre sus labios. Una extraña chispa se hizo presente justo cuando sus labios se unieron. El contacto no duró más de dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón se detuviera y latiera a mil por segundo ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Parpadeó repetidamente, aun sintiendo un leve cosquilleo donde momentos antes habían estado los labios de su _amigo._

Alzó la mirada hasta toparse con el rostro de Fye tan rojo como nunca y con sus ojazos azules inundados en un brillo muy especial.

Ambos se llevaron una mano a los labios, sorprendidos aún por esa extraña chispa, fue como un leve y suave choque de electricidad. Además… había sido el primer beso de ambos.

—Lo sé, somos pequeños y… —desvió la mirada—…no nos permitirán ser novios aún, así que te pido por favor que me esperes. Cuando seamos un poco mayores, nadie podrá impedir que estemos juntos.

La ojiverde asintió en silencio, aún con los ojos enormemente abiertos y con una mano sobre sus labios. Estaba en shock.

—Di algo, por favor —se avergonzó aún más ante su silencio.

—Yo te esperaré…—murmuró muy quedito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio la escuchara. Fue lo único que necesitó para que una enorme sonrisa adornara el rostro del pequeño ojiazul.

—¿Entonces tú también me quieres? —preguntó con su dulce vocecita infantil, asombrado y aún algo inquieto.

—Sí —asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sus mejillas continuaban arreboladas y esto sólo la hacía más hermosa ante los ojos del rubio, quien no se contuvo más y la abrazó con mucha felicidad.

—¡Con que aquí estaban!

Una voz grave y muy conocida por ambos, los hizo saltar de su lugar.

—Touya… —murmuraron los dos con un tono lleno de terror.

—¡Oye tú! —apuntó a Fye con el dedo acusadoramente—. Suelta-a-mi-hermana-ahora.

El pobre obedeció al instante y ambos niños se quedaron como piedras en su lugar.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —espetó con verdadero fastidio, pero no los dejó responder—. Monstruo, hoy te tocaba hacer la cena, pero nunca llegaste y mis papás se preocuparon mucho por ti. Tu padre también te estaba buscando, pero fue tu hermano el que nos dijo que estaban aquí —miró acusadoramente al rubio—. ¿Qué querías hacerle a mi hermana, mocoso? —entornó los ojos con molestia.

—¡Touya! —exclamó Sakura—. No hizo nada malo, sólo preparó un pic nic para los dos —señaló con su mano el mantel y la cesta con comida.

—Pequeño mocoso —gruñó—. Vámonos ya a casa, que a los dos les espera un buen castigo por no llegar y tampoco avisar que estarían fuera.

—Pero Sakura no… —trató de defenderla.

—Los dos tendrán castigo —espetó, interrumpiéndolo—. Estaba molesto por la preocupación que pasaron al estarlos buscando, pero más que eso eran los celos lo que corría ahora por sus venas. Estaba claro para todos que Fye estaba loquito por Sakura, así que eso fue más que suficiente para que Touya le hablara de "mocoso" todo el tiempo.

Resignados recogieron todo y se fueron detrás de Touya por los pasillos.

La castaña dio un pequeño salto al sentir que tomaban su mano con cariño, miró la unión de sus manos y luego al dueño de ella, quien le guiñó un ojo cómplicemente y le soltó la mano antes de que el hermano mayor los descubriera.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Yuui! —el rubio entró a la habitación de su hermano—. ¿Por qué me descubriste con papá? Ahora estaré castigado por una semana.

—¡Lo siento! —dejó de leer su manga preferido y se acercó a su gemelo—. Pero mi papá tenía al teléfono a la mamá de Sakura y ella se oía muy preocupada, después recordé que me dijiste lo que harías, así que tuve que decirles, lo siento… —se avergonzó de verdad.

—Está bien… —suspiró.

—Pero dime —sonrió con complicidad—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Le dijiste ya?

Sólo obtuvo como respuesta una enorme y pura sonrisa de parte de su gemelo y eso bastó para que supiera que le fue excelente.

—¡¿Ya son novios?! Pero sabes que no nos dejan… —fue interrumpido.

—No, claro que no, pero… le dije que será mi novia cuando seamos grandes y que me casaré con ella y…

—¡Wow! Espera hermano, te estás adelantando mucho —lo detuvo, pero el otro infló sus mejillas infantilmente—. ¿En verdad quieres casarte y hacer cosas cochinas con tu esposa? —hizo mueca de verdadero asco.

—Sí, Tadashi nos platicó unas cosas increíble hoy, dijo que sus papás le explicaron cómo se hacen los bebés y la verdad es algo asqueroso.

—¿Y cómo se hacen los bebés? —preguntó Fye inocentemente. La cara de Yuui enrojeció por completo.

—E-eso lo sabrás cuando nos lo expliquen en clase —tomó su manga y siguió leyendo a pesar de que su gemelo insistió por un buen rato.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Buenos días clase —saludó la profesora de ciencias naturales—. El día de hoy vamos a ver un tema muy importante: "Sexualidad y reproducción humana"

Los niños que ya sabían algo sobre el tema hicieron muecas y exclamaciones de asco, mientras que los niños que no tenían ni idea, se quedaron callados y atentos.

—No, qué asco, no quiero escuchar esto de nuevo —Yuui se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientras Fye lo veía confundido y pensaba: "¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

En el pupitre de atrás se encontraban Kurogane y Tadashi, quien hizo la misma expresión asqueada que Yuui.

—Ya maduren —suspiró Kurogane, cruzado de brazos y con mucha seriedad—. Tarde o temprano teníamos que ver ese tema.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban al lado del pupitre de los gemelos, ésta última miró a Kurogane como si se tratara del chico más guapo de la escuela, estaba admirada por su seriedad y madurez. La castaña era tan distraída que no se percató de ello, más bien permanecía en su propio mundo, nerviosa y acalorada por el tema que estaba a punto de ver. Su madre ya le había explicado algunas cosas, como por ejemplo lo que les ocurre a las mujeres cuando dejan de ser niñas, pero nunca le había dicho cómo se hace un bebé, esto era tema nuevo para ella y a decir verdad tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto, pues días atrás Fye le había declarado su amor y hasta le dijo que sería su novia y finalmente su esposa, eso quería decir que tendrían hijos juntos, todos las personas que se casan los tienen.

—Empezaremos por el aparato reproductor femenino y continuaremos con el masculino, antes que nada tienen que saber…

Y así transcurrió la clase, conforme la profesora avanzaba en su explicación de cada órgano y su función, los alumnos se ponían cada vez más y más rojos y nerviosos. Terminó de explicar el aparato reproductor femenino, luego el masculino y todo iba bien, hasta que comenzó a explicar la función que tenían que hacer juntos para poder crear vida.

Muchas exclamaciones de asco se dejaron escuchar por toda el aula.

—Niños, tranquilos, no hagan esas expresiones que esto es lo más normal del mundo, si no fuera por esto ninguno de nosotros podría tener hijos ¿No creen que es hermoso?

—¡Esta profesora está loca! —exclamó Tadashi, Kurogane bufó fastidiado, aun de brazos cruzados al ver la actitud de sus compañeros y Tomoyo… bueno, ella sonrió divertida al ver la cara estupefacta de Fye y Sakura, ninguno de los dos hacía exclamación alguna y sus rostros estaban más rojos que la grana.

La risilla de Yuui atrajo la atención de sus amigos más cercanos.

—¿Y sigues con la idea de casarte y tener hijos, hermanito? —murmuró bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Fye y Sakura escucharan.

—¡Adoptaremos!

—¡Adoptaremos! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, el problema fue que toda la clase los escuchó y no tardaron en estallar en carcajadas. Pronto se empezó a escuchar un corito: "Sakura y Fye sentados en un árbol, se dan besitos y tienen muchos hijos"

—Joven Flowrigth, señorita Kinomoto. ¿Podrían hacernos el favor de guardar silencio? Tal vez ahora piensen que es mejor adoptar, pero cuando crezcan les prometo que no pensarán lo mismo, incluso querrán hacerlo aunque no quieran hijos y… —se detuvo al ver la cara de asco de todo el salón—… bueno, olvídenlo, sólo guarden silencio por favor —suspiró y continuó. Todos los años era lo mismo.

**_Año 2000_**

—¡¿Qué?! —casi se va de espaldas—. ¿Kurogane ya… tú y él… ya te lo pidió? —se hiperventiló.

—¡Sí amiga! ¡Ya somos novios!

—Pero… ¿Tú mamá qué dice sobre eso?

—No lo sabe… —suspiró—. No quiere que tenga novio hasta que sea mayor de edad, ya sabes cómo es de celosa, pero… tú sabes que Kurogane me ha gustado desde el prescolar —suspiró enamorada—. Y ahora él me pidió que fuera su novia, me dijo que me ha querido desde el prescolar también, pero no se animaba a decírmelo porque aún éramos pequeños.

—Y… ¿Ya se besaron? —preguntó emocionada, soltó un gritillo de emoción cuando su amiga asintió muy feliz—. Nunca me imaginé que ustedes….

—Lo sé, varias personas me han dicho lo mismo, sobretodo porque no nos parecemos en nada, pero eso es lo que me encanta de él, nos complementamos a la perfección —sonrió con dulzura.

Kurogane era de verdad un chico muy apuesto y codiciado en la secundaria, pero a la vez era conocido por ser demasiado serio y reservado, muy maduro, además que intimidaba un poco a los demás con su profunda mirada oscura que en ocasiones destilaba destellos rojizos. Tomoyo en vez de considerarlo motivo para tenerle temor, lo veía como alguien único y especial, perfecto para ella.

—Qué bonito es querer tanto a una persona…

—Oye, no te pongas triste. Tienes a Fye ¿No? Él está loquito por ti desde la primaria —se sorprendió.

—Lo sé —rio nerviosa—. Pero… no sé si siga siendo igual.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la aludida suspiró tristemente.

—Casi ya no hablamos, siempre está ocupado y… y ya nunca volvimos a tocar el tema de ser novios.

—Pero aquella vez hasta te besó ¿No es así?

—S-sí, pero… no sé.

—No te preocupes Sakura, ya viene el baile de graduación y ten por seguro que te invitará —le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso espero…

—Cambiando un poco de tema…—quiso animarla un poco—. ¿Has visto que últimamente Yuui pasa mucho tiempo con Akemi?

—¿Akemi, la chica de segundo año?

—Sí, ella. No sé… me da la impresión de que le gusta.

—¿Tú crees? —se asombró y lo meditó unos momentos—. Ahora que lo mencionas hacen muy bonita pareja.

Tomoyo rio y su amiga la miró sin entender.

—¿Y no te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Akemi es casi idéntica a ti, tienen mucho parecido. Si no las conociera pensaría que son primas o incluso hermanas. Y es chistoso porque tú y Fye serán novios y no lo dudo de que Akemi y Yuui también. Si salen los cuatro juntos parecerán dos pares de gemelos —rio—. Al parecer los hermanos tienen gustos muy similares —siguió riendo.

—Tomoyo, qué cosas dices —se contagió con la risa de su amiga.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Te vez hermosa hija —la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias papá —lo abrazó con cariño y luego miró al joven que estaba parado en la entrada de su habitación, quien se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, viéndola, luego arrastró una de sus medias sonrisas con ese tinte de burla y un poco de intriga.

—Pues… después de todo no quedaste tan mal—murmuró deliberadamente.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, her-ma-no? —alzó una ceja inquisitiva y él se limitó a mantener su sonrisa socarrona.

—Que para ser un monstruo no quedaste nada mal. Mamá, sí que hiciste un buen trabajo, te felicito.

Los señores Kinomoto no pudieron evitar soltar risitas al ver cómo Sakura trataba de darle una fuerte patada a su hermano, viendo en el intento que sería inútil mientras portara ese hermoso vestido y sus esquicitos zapatos de tacón.

—No le hagas caso cariño, estás hermosa. Además, tu hermano dice eso porque está celoso.

—¡Bah! ¿Celoso yo? Sí claro —rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

En ese instante el sonido del timbre de la casa inundó todas las habitaciones.

—¡Debe ser Fye! —saltó la castaña, ya sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

—Ese mocoso… —masculló el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

—¿Decías? —inquirió su madre con un tinte de diversión y sarcasmo en su voz. Touya sólo gruñó más y frunció el ceño—. Iré a abrirle la puerta.

Mientras tanto la castaña se puso aún más nerviosa y corrió a su espejo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera correcto en su arreglo. Se retocó un poco el maquillaje y continuó acomodándose el cabello hasta que vio en el reflejo del espejo a su padre y hermano, ambos la veían fijamente; cada uno a su manera, claro. Touya seguía con el mismo ceño fruncido mientras su boca formaba una fina línea horizontal, y en cuanto a su padre… bueno, él la veía con mucho amor.

—Ya eres toda una jovencita, mi pequeña.

—Oh papá —el sentimiento le ganó y corrió a sus brazos.

—Vamos, no se pongan emotivos. La monstruo apenas tiene quince años, no es la gran cosa.

—¿¡Qué dijiste?! —preguntó amenazadoramente, alzando su puño cerrado, pero todo su enfado se esfumó al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

—Sakura, baja, Fye te está esperando.

La voz de su madre llegó hasta sus oídos, logrando que su nerviosismo volviera. ¿Y si no le gustaba a Fye? ¿Y si tal vez se había arreglado y maquillado de más? Era cierto que era el baile de su graduación de secundaria, pero tal vez se había esmerado demasiado en su aspecto y…

Su mente quedó en blanco a la mitad del camino en las escaleras, pues al final de éstas la esperaba el chico más apuesto que había visto en su vida entera. Se quedó unos segundo contemplándolo, quedando tan impresionada con lo bien que se veía, que ni siquiera se percató de que el pobre estaba en las mismas circunstancias al verla bajar. Aprovechó el tiempo y lo miró de arriba abajo, se veía tan apuesto con ese smoking negro y su corbata color azul índigo a juego con el vestido que ella portaba, y ni qué decir de su cabello, se lo había cortado un poco y se había peinado, aunque aun así seguía manteniendo su estilo "libre" y "desinteresado"

Agradeció al cielo que llegó a la planta baja sin caerse con tal chico frente a ella. Tal parece que él se percató del temblor de sus rodillas, pues cuando estaba a tan sólo dos escalones de llegar a su lado, le extendió caballerosamente una mano. Ella la tomó gustosa y estaba a punto de decirle lo guapo y atractivo que se veía, pero tenía un nudo en su garganta ¿Nervios? No, que va, sólo sentía que si seguía observándolo tanto, tal vez dejarían de ser amigos en ese mismo instante y se lanzaría a sus labios sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sonrió al percatarse de sus extraños pensamientos. Ciertamente ambos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos del uno por el otro, pero aun así no habían vuelto a tocar el tema desde que el rubio se le declaró en la terraza de la escuela, sin embargo… ambos sabían a la perfección que sus sentimientos permanecían intactos dentro de sus corazones, lo notaban cada que se miraban a los ojos, con cada gesto y cada acción.

—Hola.

—Ho-hola Fye —terminó de bajar los últimos dos escalones con su ayuda. Estuvo tentada a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla (Como siempre) pero se contuvo al sentir la penetrante mirada de su hermano sobre la nuca.

La ojiverde escuchó que otras dos voces la saludaban y fue hasta ahí que se percató de la presencia de la familia de su amigo. Su padre Ashura (Quien los llevaría al baile) la veía con el mismo cariño que su papá, mientras que Yuui, tan guapo como su hermano, le sonreía como Touya debería hacerlo. Tristemente no tuvo la fortuna de tener un hermano como Yuui, todo sería armonioso y feliz si fuese así.

Finalmente y después de que Nadeshiko les tomara unas cien fotos, los Flowrigth salieron de la residencia, llevándose a la pequeña flor de cerezo con ellos.

—Estás bellísima —le susurró al oído una vez que los cuatro estaban en el automóvil. Ellos dos atrás y Yuui como copiloto.

—Gracias —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Fye no le decía eso todos los días, aunque lo notaba en su mirada—. Tú… tú te ves muy bien.

—¿Sólo "muy bien"? —dramatizó un puchero. Sakura rio.

—Te vez muy, pero muy guapo —rio un poco más.

—¿Y qué tal me veo yo, Sakura? —preguntó Yuui, asomándose a la cabina de atrás y guiñándole un ojo con galantería. La castaña se ruborizó al percatarse de que sí los escuchaban y observó la mirada divertida del padre de sus amigos por el retrovisor. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Ta-también te vez muy bien, Yuui.

—¿Y tú, hermano? —enfatizó la última palabra, celoso—. No me has dicho a quién invitaste al baile. ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?

—¡Por supuesto! De hecho, ahora mismo vamos por ella ¿Verdad, papá?

El mayor sólo rio un poco y asintió.

Los dos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Akemi, otra chica del grupito con el que se juntaban. Ella era de primer año de secundaria, pero la conocían desde el preescolar. Siempre fue muy buena amiga de Sakura y Tomoyo, y por consecuente de Kurogane, Fye y Yuui, aunque al parecer éste ultimo sentía algo especial por ella.

—Asaltacunas —murmuró Fye con fingida indignación—. Te lo tenías bien escondido —entornó los ojos y el otro rubio se puso muy nervioso.

—Pero sólo es dos años menor que nosotros —se excusó.

—Asaltacunas —Sakura repitió las palabras de su amigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba "reprobatoriamente" aunque no pudo evitar soltar una risita al final—. Cuida bien de ella.

—Más te vale que lo hagas —advirtió Fye, pues le tenía cariño a la "pequeña" del grupo.

—Claro que sí —desvió la mirada y se sonrojó furiosamente—. Yo la quiero de verdad…

Todos menos Ashura, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pues Yuui de verdad que se lo tenía bien escondido.

Después de pasar por Akemi, quien también se veía hermosa, finalmente llegaron a la escuela. Ashura los dejó ahí con la condición de que pasaría temprano por ellos, antes de medianoche. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron con emoción al gimnasio de la secundaria, el cual parecía todo menos un gimnasio con tanta decoración, luces, alimentos, ponche y con esa música tan alegre.

Al lado de la improvisada pista de baile, estaban en la mesa Kurogane y Tomoyo recibiéndolos con una sonrisa, bueno, de parte de Kurogane no tanto. De inmediato dejaron sus cosas en las sillas de esa mesa y corrieron a la pista de baile, aunque no sin antes de llevarse una gran y grata sorpresa al ver que Yuui y Akemi iban juntos como pareja, lo Fye y Sakura no fue una gran sorpresa, pues todos ahí sabían que ambos se querían, pero eran demasiado penosos como para admitirlo una vez más y así dar el siguiente paso.

Las tres parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música de los 90's, aunque… Kurogane se mantenía renuente a bailar esa música tan "escandalosa" para su gusto, aun así complació a su novia con una o dos canciones.

El momento de la música romántica y lenta llegó, provocando que la pista se despejara un poco y se quedaran sólo las parejas de novios en la pista. Los rubios y sus respectivas parejas se fueron a beber algo a su mesa, mientras que Tomoyo y Kurogane disfrutaban un poco de esa música, pues él gustosamente aceptaba bailar eso, pues… así podía tener el cuerpo de su novia muy cerca del suyo, y eso le encantaba.

Hablando de ellos… su relación era algo complicada, no porque hubiera tensión y diferencias, no ¡Qué va! Si siempre se llevaron muy bien, ella entendía incluso los silencios del moreno y él le brindaba el cariño y amor que a nadie más le mostraba, ambos formaban una pareja muy madura a pesar de sus cortos quince años. El problema era que… la madre de Tomoyo no estaba de acuerdo con que su hija tuviera novio aún, decía que era todavía una niña y no dejaría que ningún pelafustán la enredara sino hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad. Esto era un problema, pues debían ocultar su relación. Y en cuanto a los padres del moreno… ellos no tenían ningún problema en que su hijo tuviera novia, pero tampoco les habían dicho, pues al hacerlo ellos pedirían conocer a la familia de su novia, por simple cordialidad y eso, mis amigos, sería un grave problema.

—Es la segunda vez que miras en aquella dirección ¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó con suavidad y con las manos alrededor de su nuca mientras él la sujetaba suavemente de la cintura, meciéndose al ritmo de "You're beautiful" de James Blunt.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, al contrario… —sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa, específicamente a Sakura y a Fye.

—¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que…

Su novio asintió con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Hoy lo hará? ¡¿Estás seguro?!

—Claro que sí —rio un poco por la efusividad de su novia—. Me lo dijo hace una semana, hoy se lo pedirá, de hecho… creo que está a punto de hacerlo —señaló con la mirada a su par de amigos que salían por una de las puertas del gimnasio que daban hacia el jardín de la secundaria que había sido adornado con luces, fuentes de agua y flores por doquier, con un lindo quiosco en medio de todo. Allí fue donde Fye condujo a Sakura.

La noche era hermosa y el jardín estaba iluminado mágicamente con miles de pequeñas lucecillas que conducían a ese blanco e iluminado quiosco. El pavimento se encontraba algo húmedo debido a la brisa nocturna y las luciérnagas se dejaban ver, haciendo aún más mágico el ambiente. El rubio caminó hasta el quiosco sin soltar la mano de su amiga, cuyas mejillas estaban tiernamente ruborizadas.

—La noche es hermosa —murmuró ella de pronto, tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado.

—_Tú lo eres más_—quiso decir él, pero se contuvo, por ahora…—. Sí, es una noche muy especial —se recargó en la baranda del quiosco, sin soltar la mano de la castaña. De pronto la apegó más a él, tirando suavemente de su mano—. Sakura —la miró fijamente a los ojos, sólo unos centímetros los separaban.

—¡_Oh por Dios! Va a decírmelo, ahora mismo él…_—se puso mucho más nerviosa al notar cuánto había madurado desde su primera declaración de amor hace ya varios años cuando los dos eran apenas unos niños. En aquel entonces él se había puesto sumamente nervioso y eso le causó tanta ternura que la ayudó a no sentirse tan tímida, pero ahora la situación era muy distinta. Él poseía esa seguridad en sus ojos… esa madurez y seguridad que había adquirido con los años. Era cierto, apenas eran unos adolescentes de quince años, pero aun así él había adquirido cierto aire de misterio, madurez y seriedad; cualidades que volvían loca a cualquier chica de secundaria. No por nada era uno de los chicos más atractivos y codiciados de la escuela.

—Quiero decirte que yo… —no terminó, pues de pronto los dos se vieron rodeados de una espesa negrura.

—La luz…

—Se fue… —completó él con el ceño fruncido, el cual desapareció al sentir cómo ella se afianzaba de las solapas de su traje, algo asustada por la falta de luz. Así fue como pudo sentir de nuevo su aroma tan exquisito, incluso bajó un poco el rostro para alcanzar a aspirar ese perfume que lo embriagaba; y sí, tuvo que agacharse un poco, pues había crecido bastante en esos cinco años, Sakura no era más alta que él, YA NO. Ahora él la sobrepasaba por mucho.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar con los demás —quiso salir de allí, pero una mano sujetando con suavidad la suya la hizo detenerse en seco. Quiso ver el rostro de su amigo, pero debido a la oscuridad sólo alcanzó a notar sus ojos azules más brillantes que de costumbre. Sólo eso le permitía ver la luz que le proporcionaban las estrellas, pues esa noche la luna no quiso acompañarlos.

—Espera…

Había sido su imaginación o… la voz de Fye sonó más grave y algo ronca. Su piel se puso de gallina, por un momento se sintió indefensa y muy nerviosa; además, sentía ese revoloteo extraño en su estómago, acompañado por un leve temblor en sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos un poco más? La luz no debe tardar en llegar.

A pesar de la oscuridad, la castaña pudo notar que sonreía, lo veía en sus ojos alegres.

—S-sí, está bien…

—Tranquila, estás segura conmigo —tomó de nuevo su mano, sin percatarse del tierno y gran sonrojo que invadió las mejillas de su amiga. Sabía que le aterraba la oscuridad y ni se diga el miedo que poseía a los fantasmas, aunque éstos no existieran. En fin… nuevamente la estiró un poco hacia él, pero ahora pegándola a su pecho—. Si tienes miedo puedes abrazarme —le guiñó un ojo con picardía y ella casi se pone a temblar por completo.

—_¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? Si se trata de Fye, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida…_—suspiró—. _El problema es que no lo veo sólo como eso…_

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó de repente, alzando suavemente el mentón de la chica.

—Hum… nada, sólo pensaba en lo que estabas por decirme —mintió un poco—. ¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que se fuera la luz?

El rubio sonrió con mucha seguridad y galantería.

—Iba a decirte que… primero: Soy más alto que tú; segundo: tengo auto, aunque compartido con Yuui, pero es un auto —se encogió de hombros mientras enumeraba con sus dedos—. Y tercero: tengo dinero. No es mucho, sólo lo que mi padre me ha dado de mesada, pero he estado ahorrando para poder salir juntos. Ya sabes, mi padre no quiere darnos la "gran mesada" porque dice que nos malcriaremos —rio un poco, y su risa fue como música a los oídos de la castaña, aunque aún se preguntaba algo: ¿Dónde había quedado ese niño súper tímido que se ruborizaba por cualquier cosa? Tal como ella suele hacerlo hasta la fecha.

—_Ha cambiado_—pensó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Fye había cambiado y… le encantaba. Todas esas cualidades suyas sólo lo hacían más irresistible; su seguridad, su voz, su mirada, su aroma tan inconfundible…

Pero una interrogante seguía bailando en su mente… ¿A dónde iba con todo ese monólogo? Ella pensó que él se le declararía, pero terminó diciéndole tres cosas que…Oh… acababa de recordar una escena de hace cinco años:

_"¡Se mi novia por favor! ¡Pero no ahorita! Aún estamos muy pequeños, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia cuando seamos mayores, cuando yo sea más alto que tú y tenga auto y dinero para salir a pasear juntos. Pero quería que supieras que tú me gustas mucho y que serás mi novia, después nos casaremos y estaremos juntos por siempre."_

¡Santo Dios! Sí se le estaba declarando…

—Fye… —murmuró con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate.

—A lo que voy con todo esto… —dijo de pronto, rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo, por primera vez en la noche—… es que quiero pedirte algo muy importante —agradecía enormemente que la luz aún no volviera, eso le daba un poco más de valor, pues sólo veía sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

De pronto él se recargó de nuevo sobre la baranda del quiosco, viéndola. Arrastró una de sus medias sonrisas con ese tinte coqueto y un poco divertido. A pesar de la oscuridad, Sakura pudo vislumbrarla claramente y sólo logró acelerar sus latidos. Lo que no sabía era que el rubio estaba tan nervioso como ella, había estado a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero se retractó justo antes de hacerlo.

—_¡Maldición!_—gruñó él internamente—. _A la mierda todo, si ya no siente lo mismo por mí, por lo menos no me habré quedado con la duda_—pensó con decisión.

—¿Y… qué es? —preguntó, nerviosa y con la curiosidad desbordándose por sus ojos.

Sin decir una palabra más, dio un paso al frente y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Quiero pedirte que seas oficialmente mi novia —susurró cerca de sus labios y admiró su expresión asombrada durante unos segundos antes de besarla con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si no existiera más el flujo del tiempo. Muy diferente a aquella vez en que la besó con torpeza, beso que duró no más de dos segundos. Las cosas eran distintas ahora… ya no eran unos niños y él iba muy en serio. Esto sí que era un beso, pues fue como si un torbellino de distintos sentimientos los invadiera, llevándose todo lo demás, excepto la calidez de sentir los labios de uno contra los del otro. Ella se rindió y regresó el beso con la misma fuerza y anhelo que Fye. Él le rodeó la cintura para acercarla más y ella enredó sus manos en la nuca del rubio. En ese momento las mariposas parecían tener un baile en sus estómagos, además… el ojiazul encontró en los labios de la castaña algo que no era nada parecido a lo que creyó que sería, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que él había soñado, pues su imaginación se había quedado corta con la realidad, de ahí en adelante ya no quiso pensar, sólo dejarse llevar y envolver con esa calidez que lo invadió, llenando todo su cuerpo.

Se separaron, no por gusto, sino porque la luz tuvo la buena idea de regresar en ese instante. Y como siempre ocurría cuando la electricidad sufría problemas… todos los aparatos que necesitaban electricidad terminaban volviéndose locos, tal como los aspersores del jardín, que justo en ese momento se encendieron y comenzaron a mojar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a la pareja dentro del quiosco.

La castaña soltó un gritillo por la temperatura fría del agua y él… estalló en carcajadas, seguido por ella momentos después. El rubio tomó su mano y la guio lejos del alcance de los aspersores, corriendo con ella de la mano en medio del jardín, lejos de todos los demás. Corrieron hasta que sus pulmones no dieron para más, habían llegado a la parte trasera del gimnasio, igualmente iluminada y decorada con miles de lucecillas por doquier, dándole un aspecto romántico y mágico a la noche.

Finalmente los dos se miraron de arriba abajo, notando que estaban completamente mojados. Y de nuevo se echaron a reír como dos tontos, aunque la ojiverde se detuvo en seco al sentir una húmeda y fresca mano sobre su mejilla, igualmente empapada, pero muy caliente. Alzó su mirada hasta toparse con esos zafiros tan profundos y hermosos mirándola con un sentimiento lleno de amor y tan bello que sería casi imposible describirlo en palabras.

—¿Entonces…?

Pareció salir de su ensoñación al escuchar esa simple pregunta cargada de emoción y sentimientos. Entendió a lo que se refería, ella no había respondido aún, aunque… él no le dio mucho tiempo que digamos.

—Soy más bajita que tú, no tengo auto y mis ahorros nunca duran mucho —respondió con la misma jugada que él, sonriendo con diversión, pero sin lograr esconder su nerviosismo y el enorme sonrojo en toda su cara—. Creo que encajamos perfectamente.

Eso era un "sí" y Fye pareció estar de acuerdo porque una abierta sonrisa se hizo camino en sus labios, extendiéndose mucho más allá que aquella sonrisa ladina y relajada tan suya, llegando a formar un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha y dejando entrever sus dientes perfectos.

Sakura sonrió avergonzada por su propia respuesta, pero se sintió tranquila al ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su ahora novio, quien se acercó a ella hasta que el espació entre ellos desapareció, rio contra la mejilla femenina y ella sintió los brazos del rubio cerrarse alrededor de su cintura.

—Sakura… —susurró contra su oído y fue como si una onda de calor le atravesara el cuerpo—. Te amo —la apegó a su cuerpo y sin más preámbulos besó de nuevo sus labios, fue como una caricia, pero un poco más desesperada y apasionada que la anterior. Ambos se separaron con la respiración algo agitada y ella más sonrojada que nunca—. Lo siento, pero creo que me he vuelto adicto —murmuró con picardía, perdiéndose de nueva cuenta en sus labios suaves y deliciosos.

Y ella estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Al fin eran novios. Después de cinco años de espera que valieron la pena, pues ahora comprobaba que sus sospechas subestimaban a Fye, pues besarlo era mucho mejor a como lo recordaba.

Después de estar disfrutado un rato a solas, decidieron regresar con los demás a darles las buenas nuevas, pero cuando llegaron con sus amigos a la mesa, se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —inquirió el rubio con asombro. Akemi y Yuui estaban llenos de ponche.

La carcajada de Kurogane no tardó en aparecer.

—Verás… —comenzó a explicar el moreno—. Tu hermano se le estaba declarando a Akemi y ella se asustó tanto que le tiró el ponche encima.

—¡Kurogane! —lo regañó su novia—. Eso no fue así. Lo que pasó fue que Yuui le pidió a Akemi que fuera su novia y en eso se fue la luz y… bueno, ya te imaginarás.

Sakura y Fye se miraron entre sí y luego soltaron una carcajada. Las víctimas no sabían dónde esconderse, llenos de ponche y avergonzados a más no poder.

—¿Y ustedes, por qué están empapados? ¡Se van a resfriar! —exclamó Tomoyo.

—Bueno… —dijo Fye, buscando la manera de explicarlo mejor, pero fue suficiente el que vieran sus manos entrelazadas para que el resto se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido ahí afuera.

—¡No! —exclamó Tomoyo con emoción.

—¡Sí! —respondió Sakura.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Ahhh! —soltó un gritillo emocionado y abrazó a Sakura con mucho cariño y emoción. El resto las miró algo sorprendidos—. ¡Felicidades a los dos!

—¿Eh? ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó la distraída de Akemi.

—Fye y Sakura son novios —respondió Yuui con una sonrisa.

—Oh… —miró de reojo a su acompañante y no pudo más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas, apenas hace unos momentos le había pedido que fueran novios ¡Un chico de último año le pidió que fuera su novia! Y no sólo eso, Yuui era su gran amigo al igual que todos los demás. Desde que los conoció en la biblioteca se volvieron muy amigos los seis, pero ser novia de Yuui… ¡Ahhhh!

Finalmente Sakura y Fye explicaron la razón por la que estaban empapados y todos se echaron a reír con esa historia, definitivamente quedaría para la posteridad; sería algo que le contarían a sus hijos, nietos, etc.

—¿No creen que es mejor que nos vayamos ya a casa? Es media noche y ustedes están empapados, pescarán un resfriado si no se cambian cuanto antes de ropa.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí y luego a Tomoyo para negar con la cabeza como dos niños pequeños.

—Antes queremos bailar un poco, nadie me va a quitar el gusto de bailar con mi novia esta noche —le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero se enfermarán —murmulló Kurogane.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros y corrieron a la pista. Sólo quedaban parejitas en el salón, pues la música era exclusiva para bailar juntitos y lento. Tomoyo le sonrió sugestivamente a su novio y eso fue suficiente para convencerlo a ir a bailar. En cuanto al otro gemelo y la chica de primer año…

—Siento mucho lo del ponche —se disculpó Akemi, triste y avergonzada. Ninguno de los dos se paró de la mesa a partir de ese momento.

—¡No hay problema! —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Pero… tú también estás mojada y el ambiente está fresco, no te vayas a enfermar.

—N-no creo, yo…—silenció al sentir algo sobre sus hombros. El rubio se había quitado el saco para ponérselo a su "casi novia" quien no le respondió la pregunta en ningún momento. Esto lo entristeció en gran manera, pero no lo demostraría en frente de sus amigos—. Yuui, pero… ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien, no tengo frío —le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—Gracias…

Al poco rato los padres de Kurogane llegaron por él y por Tomoyo. Un poco más tarde llegó Ashura por el resto.

—¿Por qué los cuatro están mojados? —cuestionó con una ceja alzada cuando los vio subirse al auto. Los adolescentes se miraron entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas. Pronto le explicaron al médico qué fue lo que ocurrió y éste se puso contento al saber la nueva noticia—. Entonces ya son novios…

—Sí —respondió Fye, expectante a lo que podría decir su padre, éste se veía serio—. Me da mucho gusto muchachos —sonrió sinceramente y los de atrás pudieron notarlo por el retrovisor—. Pero no olviden que un noviazgo es algo serio ¿De acuerdo? —y los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo, estaban muy conscientes de ello, y a decir verdad, Ashura sabía que su hijo se moría por Sakura desde que volvió de la escuela aquel primer día de clases. No dejaba de hablar de "La niña con ojos verdes bonitos".

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Akemi, el señor Flowrigth se estacionó en frente de la casa mientras que Yuui la acompañaba a la puerta.

—Gracias por invitarme, la pasé muy bien —sonrió tímida y nerviosa. Ambos estaban ya en frente de la puerta principal, algo alejados y ocultos de la vista de Ashura.

—No tienes que agradecerlo, al contrario… creo que debo disculparme por lo del ponche y…

—Pero fui yo quien lo derramó.

—Sí, pero yo no pude evitarlo —se encogió de hombros, ahora sí se le veía un poco triste, simplemente no podía ocultarlo más.

—Yuui…

—¿Si? —la miró expectante.

—Yo… no respondí a tu pregunta de hace rato.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que no quieras salir conmigo.

—¡Tú me gustas mucho! Y mi respuesta es sí, sí quiero ser tu novia, Yuui —casi se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

—¿Q-qué? ¿En serio?

La pobre asintió aún muy nerviosa. Yuui sonrió ampliamente y con total calma (A pesar de su corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho) usó ambas manos para atraer el rostro de su ahora novia con completa suavidad y ternura. Cuando estaban a unos centímetros la castaña cerró los ojos y recibió el beso cargado de amor y ternura, su primero beso…

—Te quiero —le dijo al separase del beso, juntando su frente con la de su novia.

—Yo también te quiero, Yuui —sus ojos brillaban como estrellas y su rostro ardía en vergüenza, además de que su corazón golpeteaba su pecho con mucha fuerza.

—Descansa y… hablamos mañana —no quería despedirse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Akemi asintió tímidamente. Yuui comenzó a alejarse un poco, pero no pudo, la tentación le ganó y tuvo que regresar a ella, sólo que en esta ocasión la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, cargándola un poco para alcanzar sus suaves labios. Ella con algo de nerviosismo usó sus manos para rodearle el cuello y acercarlo más.

El beso se volvió más demandante. Las manos del rubio la aprisionaban con fuerza a su cuerpo y ella se aferraba más a su cuello, sintiendo aún que le faltaba el piso bajo los pies. Cuando el aire se les escapó, separaron sus labios unos segundos y se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Él sonrió más feliz que nunca en su vida. Besó su frente lentamente y la bajó al suelo.

—Hablamos mañana, mi amor —sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo se avergonzó ella. Terminó todo con un último y casto beso en sus labios. No querían, pero era hora de despedirse.

—Adiós Yuui —se despidió con la mano y rio un poco al ver el pucherito que hizo él al escuchar su nombre a secas.

Finalmente Yuui tuvo que regresar al auto, donde todos lo esperaban desde hace un buen rato.

—Vaya, hasta que te dignas a regresar —lo molestó su gemelo, pero ni siquiera eso lograría enfadarlo ahora.

—Vienes muy sonriente hijo ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó mientras arrancaba el auto con dirección a la casa Kinomoto.

—Pues… ahora yo también tengo novia —sonrió orgulloso.

—Ya era hora —murmuró Fye.

—¡Oye! Ni digas nada que Sakura y tú se hicieron novios hace apenas unas horas —se giró hacia la cabina trasera, apuntando a su hermano con un dedo acusador.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? —murmuró Ashura, dramatizando con una sonrisa. Sakura soltó una risilla traviesa.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_Año 2002_**

—¿Seguros que estarán bien? No creo tardar mucho, salgo hoy en la noche y vuelvo mañana a media noche talvez.

—Sí papá, estaremos bien —insistió Yuui. El mayor suspiró pesadamente.

—Pero nunca antes los había dejado solos.

—Ya tenemos diecisiete años papá —rio Fye—. Estaremos bien una noche sin ti, no te preocupes y ve. Pero tráeme de mis dulces preferidos, no los pruebo desde que tenía diez años, es una lástima que sólo los vendan en Londres —suspiró.

—Wow, qué maduro, pidiéndole dulces a papá.

—Deja de molestar —le sacó la lengua a su gemelo. El otro no se dejó e hizo lo mismo, logrando un pesado suspiro en Ashura.

—Y quieren que no me preocupe —murmuró por lo bajo. Cerró la maleta que tenía sobre la cama y salió de su habitación, seguido por sus dos hijos.

—Estaremos bien —dijeron al unísono los dos rubios, riendo un poco.

—Además… puede que mañana vengan todos a ver películas.

—¿Aquí? —alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Sí ¿Por qué no?

—Veamos Fye… tres parejas de adolescentes, solos en una casa, con las hormonas alborotadas y sin la supervisión de un adulto. Mmm… no, creo que no será buena idea —fue un rotundo no.

—Pero… —insistió Fye.

—Nada de peros. Si se van a juntar, háganlo en casa de Sakura o incluso en la de Kurogane.

—¿Y si invitamos también a Touya? —sugirió Yuui, logrando que su padre detuviera la marcha a la salida.

—¡Noo! —Fye reclamó.

—Buena idea. Si él viene tienen permiso para juntarse aquí —sonrió complacido, sabía que con Touya presente ningún adolescente actuaría de manera inadecuada—. El taxi me espera, tengo que irme. Vengan acá —extendió sus brazos para recibir a sus dos hijos, pero ninguno de los dos dio un paso al frente, sólo se quedaron ahí parados, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad—. Vaya madurez —rio—. No quieren ni abrazar a su padre —dio un paso hacia ellos y los abrazó al mismo tiempo—. Pórtense bien, no quiero quejas de ustedes —recalcó mucho para luego revolverles el cabello como cuando eran unos niños pequeños, aunque para él aún lo eran, apenas le sobrepasaban el hombro, eran unos niños crecidos solamente.

—Adiós papá.

—Cuídate mucho.

Apenas se cerró la puerta de la casa, ambos gemelos tomaron sus teléfonos celulares y comenzaron a hacer llamadas. Mañana sería noche de películas con los chicos, no les importaba invitar a Touya, aunque dudaban que él quisiera asistir a algo así, después de todo tiene ya veintitrés años.

—¿Por qué tenías que mencionar lo de Touya? —le dio un codazo muy fuerte a su gemelo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, pero no se lo regresó—. Era la única manera de que nos dejara ¿Qué más querías?

—Pero si él viene no me va a dejar siquiera tocar a su hermana.

—¿¡Pues qué quieres hacerle?! —se asustó. Fye no entendió hasta después de unos segundos. Su rostro se puso más rojo que un tomate.

—¡No seas idiota! —le volvió a dar un golpe.

—¡Deja de golpearme! —se defendió.

—Pues deja de decir estupideces —se quejó.

—Ya —suspiró cansado de eso—. Tengo una idea, así que cállate y déjame hablar —tomó su teléfono y marcó un número—. Hola ¿Nakuru? ¿Cómo estás? —sonrió—. Te hablo para invitarlos a ti y a Touya, mañana en la noche veremos películas en mi casa y nos gustaría que también vinieran ¿Puedes? —esperó unos segundos y sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Perfecto! Los esperamos aquí a las ocho. ¡Adiós!

—Tienes una mente macabra hermanito —negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír torcidamente.

El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Vendrá Touya, pero al estar con su novia no seremos los únicos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas —rio abiertamente, seguido por su hermano.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Iré por más palomitas —dijo Fye al levantarse del sillón.

—Ajá —murmuró Touya sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Todos los invitados habían llegado muy puntuales y justo ahora veían una de las películas preferidas de Touya, pero al parecer todos estaban muy sumergidos en la trama, a excepción de Sakura, pues no gustaba de las películas de terror. Ella fue quien se levantó segundos después y alcanzó a su novio en la cocina.

—Hola —le dijo con una sonrisilla.

—Hola —respondió él—. ¿Te aburrió la película? —preguntó mientras metía el paquete de granos de maíz al microondas.

—Un poco —suspiró—. No me gustan nada ese tipo de películas, pero ya vez como es mi hermano. ¡La siguiente película debe ser diferente! —exigió con un puño al aire.

Fye rio.

—Claro que sí —se giró de espaldas al microondas y recargándose en el mueble que sostenía al electrodoméstico, miró a Sakura fijamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —alzó una ceja, extrañada y algo nerviosa por la insistente mirada.

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —reclamó la castaña, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una risilla traviesa al final.

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros y ella estuvo a punto de reclamar otra vez, pero se paralizó con las palabras de su novio.

—Eres hermosa.

La pobre se puso de mil colores. Tenían ya dos años de ser novios, pero aun así no podía evitar sonrojarse cada que él decía o hacía cosas lindas por ella.

—Gra-gracias.

—No te avergüences —rio un poco mientras se le acercaba lo suficiente como para acariciar su mejilla. Ella sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y tragó en seco al tenerlo tan cerca de sí—. Quédate aquí hasta que las palomitas estén listas ¿Si? —le sonrió—. Iré a traer varias películas que tengo en mi habitación para ver cuál pondremos ahora —besó su frente y se alejó, saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Qué me pasa? —murmuró la ojiverde con una mano sobre el corazón, éste se aceleraba cada que Fye le decía cosas así. Afortunadamente no dejaba de tomar su medicamento para el corazón todos los días, pero aun así de repente sentía una que otra molestia. No lo decía para no preocupar a nadie, pero últimamente su corazón se agitaba demasiado con esfuerzos mínimos.

Soltó un pesado suspiro que terminó en sobresalto al escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente del segundo piso. Algo o alguien se había caído.

El sonido llegó hasta la sala de estar de la casa Flowrigth, a lo que Touya recordó que Sakura ni Fye estaban ahí con ellos.

—¿Sakura? —llamó en voz alta, pero sin despegar la vista de la película, tuvo que repetir su nombre debido a que las bocinas estaban en un volumen muy alto.

—Aquí estoy —se asomó desde la cocina.

—¿Dónde está el mocoso?

—No es ningún mocoso —refunfuñó.

—Como sea.

—Subió a buscar películas —suspiró.

—¿Entonces qué fue el ruido que se escuchó? —cuestionó Tomoyo con preocupación y algo de miedo.

—Ha de ser la niña del aro muajajaja —murmuró Nakuru en tono macabro. Touya rio con ganas y rodó los ojos ante las ocurrencias de su novia, pero lo que más risa le dio fue la reacción de su hermana. La pobre nunca dejaría de temerle a los "fantasmas"

La risa de Yuui inundó el lugar, fue casi una carcajada.

—No se preocupen, seguro lo que se escuchó fue la pila de películas que tiene mi hermano amontonadas en una repisa.

—Humm… —fue la respuesta de Touya, estaba demasiado entretenido con la película y su gran bowl de palomitas.

Sakura sonrió al ver así a su hermano, estaba sobre la alfombra del piso, sentado con las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo y un bowl de palomitas entre ellas. Su mano derecha asía el bowl como si su vida dependiese de ello y con la izquierda intentaba meterse un puñado enorme de palomitas en la boca. Si midiese un metro menos sería la completa imagen de un niño. Definitivamente esto ameritaba una fotografía del recuerdo, ¡Incluso un video! Así que no perdió el tiempo y sin que se diera cuenta lo grabó unos segundos. Tuvo que contener su risa al imaginarse el momento en que se lo enseñaría.

Terminó de hacer eso y regresó a la cocina para vaciar las palomitas en algún recipiente, pero antes de volver a la sala con todos, se detuvo un segundo frente a las escaleras de la casa. Por su mente pasó una buena opción que era subir y ver por qué Fye tardaba tanto en bajar, pero le daba vergüenza subir, nunca lo había hecho y tal vez sería de mala educación pero…

No aguantó la curiosidad y subió sigilosamente. Al terminar las escaleras, se topó con un largo pasillo y unas cuatro puertas en las paredes de éste. Caminó a paso lento y silencioso ¿Cuál sería el cuarto de Fye? Se detuvo en la penúltima puerta al escuchar un quejido proveniente de su interior. No lo pensó dos veces para entrar, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar antes.

—¡Fye! —se asustó al verlo en el suelo, rodeado de un montón cajas de películas—. ¿Qué te pasó? —Se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse. El pobre se echó a reír de vergüenza.

—Intenté alcanzar las películas, pero se me vinieron todas encima —explicó estando ya sentado en la cama, a un lado de Sakura.

—Pues ni siquiera te molestaste en prender la luz, por eso se te vinieron encima —le reprendió y procedió a encenderla, pero no pudo.

—El foco está fundido, pero tengo estás lámparas —con un botón encendió las lámparas a los lados de su cama y otra que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, no iluminaba mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para apreciar bien el lugar.

Sakura se quedó parada ahí un momento, observando desde su posición toda la recámara de su novio. Ésta era amplia y decorada con muy buen gusto, el azul marino, celeste, blanco y marrón abundaban en la habitación. La cama era muy amplia, tenía también un escritorio, librero y algunas repisas. También una televisión en la pared y un par de sillones de bola, esos en los que te sientas y te hundes cómodamente en ellos. Seguramente Kurogane y él los usaban cada que se juntaban a jugar un nuevo videojuego—. Vaya, tu habitación está muy ordenada —se sorprendió.

El rubio se rio un poco y se levantó de la cama, yendo hacia la pila de películas que quedó en el piso, pero al agacharse se mareó un poco. Sakura se asustó y lo ayudó a detenerse, pero Fye rio con ganas.

—¡No le veo lo gracioso! —le reprendió ella, preocupada.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, es sólo que me pegué fuerte en la cabeza. Yuui ya me había dicho que debía organizar esta repisa, pero no lo hice por flojera.

—¡Oh! Estás sangrando de la frente —se espantó.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la frente y lo comprobó.

—No es nada —le restó importancia.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Siéntate! —le exigió con tal autoridad que el rubio sólo asintió e hizo caso.

La castaña desapareció un momento y luego volvió con un pequeño botiquín en mano.

—Lo encontré en el baño, espero no haya problema —se sentó a su lado y lo puso sobre el colchón.

—Esta es también tu casa —le guiñó un ojo. Ella se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a curarlo. El pobre soltó uno que otro quejido ante el alcohol.

—Listo.

—Gracias, me has salvado la vida —tomó sus dos manos y las besó con cariño. La pobre se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—No fue nada, no exageres —rio un poco.

Fye soltó sus manos. Con la izquierda se apoyó en el colchón y con la derecha atrajo el rostro de su novia hacia el suyo, ésta no se lo esperaba, pero aun así correspondió con el mismo amor y dulzura.

Al separarse ambos juntaron sus frentes. Los ojos de Fye miraban fijamente a los de Sakura. Sus miradas profundas se conectaban expresando todo su sentir. Él no esperó más y la volvió a besar, pero ahora con más profundidad que antes, ella lo notó e intentó seguirle el ritmo. Se separaron y él soltó una risilla divertida, pero antes de que siquiera ella pudiera preguntar algo, el rubio la abrazó con posesión, aprisionándola, acarició su mejilla con una mano y la besó con fuerza, con pasión. Dejándole literalmente con la boca abierta, lo que la llevó a aumentar más su admiración al sentir algo más que los labios de Fye en ese beso. Era muy distinto a aquellos dulces y castos besos que se habían dado hasta ahora. Esta era un beso que le quemaba los labios y le robaba el aliento, dejándola completamente pasmada, cansada y sonrojada, hasta le dolía ¿La había mordido al final o sólo se lo imaginó?

Cuando se separaron, ella abrió y cerró los ojos de forma chistosa, ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna. Y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole con picardía, ampliando esa sonrisa al ver su rubor y timidez. Se veía completa y totalmente atractivo, con sus labios algo hinchados por el beso y con esos ojos tan brillosos.

—Esto me ayudará un poco a esperar, gracias Sakura —le dijo sin el menor recato o arrepentimiento, con una ligera pero sensual sonrisa en los labios que la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Ella lo miraba fijamente y sin decir nada, estaba sorprendida

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, después de un rato y aún agitada por tal beso. Sus mejillas ardían en calor, sus labios quemaban y su corazón estaba por estallar.

—Quiero decir que te amo demasiado y a veces me cuesta contenerme —la acorraló contra el colchón, quedando ella acostada y él casi sobre ella—. Pero cada vez que te veo quisiera besarte como hace unos momentos, abrazarte tan fuerte y nunca soltarte —murmuró cada vez más bajito y más cerca de sus labios—. Pero ese beso me ayudará a esperar…

—¿Es-esperar? —contuvo el aliento al imaginarse a lo que podría referirse.

—Sakura… —susurró a la vez que se sonrojaba por primera vez—. Yo de verdad te quiero, no… te amo —acarició su mejilla—. Y muero por estar contigo —suspiró mientras ella abría sus ojos a más no poder, después de todo sí se trataba de lo que ella sospechó—. Pero tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras. Por eso te dije: Ese beso me ayudará a esperar y… —desconcertado, Fye bajó levemente la cabeza, para su sorpresa Sakura le puso una mano sobre el pecho mientras sonreía tiernamente.

—Tu corazón late demasiado rápido a pesar de que te ves muy tranquilo —susurró suavemente.

Fye tragó en seco. Lo que ella no sabía es que estaba muy nervioso, pero lograba contenerse un poco, aunque su corazón comenzó a latir más desbocadamente cuando ella tomó su mano y acomodó la palma sobre su propio pecho. Ahí el rubio pudo registrar un latido tan acelerado como el suyo bajo su mano.

—Mi corazón está igual ¿Lo sientes? —preguntó con dulzura y más tranquila que antes.

Ella lo miraba fijamente y sin decir nada, estaba sorprendida

—Puedo sentirlo —sonrió igual que ella y finalmente suspiró.

—¿Sabes? Esta situación es muy difícil para mí —se puso serio, pero terminó sonriendo nuevamente—. Tú aquí, en mi cama, debajo de mí, tan cerca…

Sakura se sonrojó demasiado y estuvo a punto de empujarlo para levantarse y así volver con los demás, pero algo en su azulada mirada la detuvo, había algo que no notó con anterioridad.

—Fye.

—¿Sí? —suspiró fascinado al tenerla tan cerca, su rostro de ángel tan bellamente sonrojado. Sabía que debía quitársele de encima, que cualquiera podría subir a buscarlos y en el mejor de los casos sería Touya, se enfurecería al encontrarlos así, pero… quería aprovechar esos bellos momentos a su lado, esos instantes íntimos no son fáciles de conseguir.

—¿Q-qué me dirías si…? —desvió la mirada, pero él la tomó suavemente de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo—. No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera por lo que estoy a punto de decirte, pero es que yo de verdad te amo y siento la necesidad de hacerlo de verdad, quiero… quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo —se sonrojó tanto cuando terminó de decirlo, que simplemente no pudo soportar la mirada asombrada de su novio.

—Sakura… —dijo ahogadamente—. Nunca, jamás pensaría eso de ti —sonrió de oreja a oreja. No lo aguantó más y la abrazó con mucha fuerza—. Eres tan… —soltó una risilla—. Te amo.

—Es verdad lo que te dije —se separaron un poco del abrazo y la conexión de sus miradas fue eterna—. Fye… —soltó en un suspiro y él empezó a respirar agitadamente.

—Sa-Sakura —cerró los ojos al sentir un pequeño beso sobre su cuello y la ojiverde aprovechó la situación para incorporarse y dejarlo debajo de ella—. No hagas esto, escucha… —ella estuvo tentada a reír, se veía tan adorable en aquella actitud, toda su seguridad se desplomó con ese pequeñísimo beso, lo que Sakura no sabía era que si hubiesen estado de pie, las piernas del rubio se hubieran hecho gelatina—. No soy tan bueno, te deseo demasiado y no voy a poder contenerme, de verdad…

—No te contengas.

—Pero… —no pudo seguir, ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó suavemente en los labios, sujetando con ambas manos su rostro. Sentía que flotaba, que aquel momento era único en el mundo—. Sakura… —susurró contra sus labios, apretó las cobijas bajo sus manos para no ceder ante la tentación de amarrarse a su cuerpo tibio, impidiéndole escapar—. No creo que estés lista, yo sé que…

—No puedes decidir eso por mí —se sonrojó furiosamente, pero no retrocedió, metió las manos bajo la camisa de su novio y sintió su cálida piel, su tibieza y el latir errático de su corazón.

—Sa-Sakura… —intentó una última y desesperada estrategia—. Te deseo demasiado, pero no quisiera hacerte daño. No juegues con fuego porque…

—Podría quemarme —en un último arranque de valentía lo sujetó por la nuca con ambas manos y le dio el beso más largo que habían experimentado en sus cortas vidas.

Lo que él no entendió en ese cambio tan drástico en su novia, fue que por su mente habían pasado muchos pensamientos algo pesimistas, uno de ellos era la incógnita sobre su longevidad. El doctor ya le había dicho que ella no viviría muchos años, Fye no lo sabía, pero ella quería hacerlo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba en realidad, ¿Y si se moría sin haber experimentado algo tan bello como hacer el amor con la persona que más amas en el mundo? Definitivamente no quería eso.

Fye no pudo entonces volver a pensar con claridad, el hombre que había estado contenido dentro de él despertó con voracidad y no tardó en corresponder ese beso tan demandante. Introdujo sus manos debajo de la blusa de su novia, sintiendo por primera vez su deliciosa y suave piel, tan cálida y sedosa. Empezó con su cintura, su espalda; con la yema de los dedos acarició ese plano abdomen y finalmente con algo de voracidad las dirigió a su espalda, justo donde se unía su sostén. No lo pensó dos veces para desabrocharlo con agilidad, pero dedicó un tiempo especial acariciando la piel de sus costados y especialmente la piel debajo de sus costillas, esa área donde, si decidía subir un poco más, tocaría sus senos. Esto lo llenaba de excitación, pero se detuvo a mirar la cara de su novia, tenía los ojos cerrados y suspirada de vez en vez ante sus caricias. Aprovechó ese momento para girarla en la cama y quedar nuevamente sobre ella. Sakura soltó una risita muy leve.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Lo estoy —enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo en un beso como el de hace rato. Mientras tanto el rubio volvió a introducir las manos en su blusa, pero ahora fue directo a su objetivo. Se agitó mucho al sentirlos por primera vez entre sus manos, eran muy pequeños, pero suaves y firmes. Comenzó a masajearlos con tranquilidad, expectante a las reacciones que tenía ella ante sus caricias. La castaña arqueaba su espalda y suspiraba constantemente, cada vez su corazón estaba más acelerado, pero nunca tanto como cuando…—¡Oh Fye! —tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar al sentir sus labios sobre uno de sus senos. Le había levantado la blusa lo mayormente posible y se dedicaba por completo a llenarla de placer.

—Sakura… eres tan hermosa —susurró ahora contra sus labios. Dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre ella, quería sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero la pobre dio un pequeño brinco al sentir algo desconocido haciendo presión sobre su muslo. Bajó la mirada y casi se ahoga con su propio aliento al ver algo que nunca antes había notado en ningún hombre.

—Oh por dios…

El rubio entendió el porqué de su reacción y se avergonzó un poco.

—Es que… me vuelves loco —admitió avergonzado y muy sonrojado.

—Te amo… —susurró sobre sus labios hasta que un dolor repentino atacó su pecho. No se dio cuenta en qué momento lo empujó a un lado y se acostó de lado, haciéndose bolita sobre el colchón mientras se apretaba el pecho con ambas manos.

—¡Sakura! —se espantó sobremanera—. ¿Qué ocurre? —el terror lo atacó al recordar su enfermedad.

—Me duele… mi corazón, me duele mucho —murmuró entre cortadamente.

El rubio actuó rápido. Le acomodó la blusa en su lugar y luego la recostó bien en la cama, quitando las almohadas de la cabeza y poniéndolas todas bajo sus piernas. Había investigado ya y eso era lo más recomendable para casos así.

—Vuelvo en seguida ¿Si? Resiste un poco —a pesar de estar aterrado, actuó con la mente fría y rápidamente. De inmediato bajó en busca de ayuda—. ¡Rápido! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! Sakura se puso muy mal.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos se alteraran sobremanera, en especial cierto hermano sobreprotector.

—Nakuru, llama a una ambulancia —le pidió a su novia con prisa—. ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —masculló entre dientes dirigiéndose al rubio.

—Está en mi habitación —tuvo que admitir.

—¿¡Y qué demonios hacían en tu habitación como para que le diera un ataque?! —explotó, no lo pensó para arremeter contra Fye, pues lo tomó del cuello de su playera amenazadoramente.

—¡Tranquilos! —Tomoyo puso orden—. ¡Lo que importa ahora es la salud de Sakura! ¿Qué no lo entienden? —se molestó mucho.

—La ambulancia viene en camino —anunció Nakuru.

Touya soltó a Fye, pero se le quedó viendo amenazadoramente durante un buen rato, hasta que decidió subir a buscar a su hermana. Se sorprendió al ver que su novio ya le había dado la atención necesaria, al menos era lo más que podían hacer por ella.

—Tranquila, la ambulancia viene en camino —tomó su mano libre, pues con la otra se apretaba el pecho con desesperación. Ni siquiera podía hablar bien por el dolor y la falta de aire. Poco a poco se fue poniendo pálida.

La ambulancia llegó y trasladó a Sakura al hospital central de Tokio, su cardiólogo la recibió de inmediato y le dieron el tratamiento necesario. Muy pronto los señores Kinomoto llegaron al hospital, asustados y angustiados. Afortunadamente no había sido algo demasiado grave puesto que la atendieron enseguida, pero aun así seguía corriendo mucho riesgo.

—¿Cómo está nuestra hija? —preguntó Fujitaka al médico.

—Está fuera de peligro, su ritmo cardiaco se regularizó, sólo necesita descansar por unas horas más.

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó Nadeshiko.

—Yo preferiría que fuera un poco más tarde, está sedada por ahora.

—De acuerdo —la señora Kinomoto suspiró y abrazó a su esposo, buscando consuelo.

—¿Quién estaba con Sakura durante el incidente? —preguntó a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera.

—Yo —se levantó Fye.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —el rubio asintió y siguió al doctor hasta su consultorio.

—Bien… necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó realmente. Hablé con Sakura antes de sedarla, pero ella insistía en que el ataque le dio de pronto y sin razón o motivo alguno ¿Es eso verdad, Fye?

—No —no lo pensó dos veces antes de decir la verdad, se trataba de la salud de su novia después de todo y no la pondría en juego sólo por ocultar lo que estaban haciendo—. Nosotros… bueno —desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado—. Estábamos por tener relaciones —se sonrojó a más no poder, a pesar de no quererlo.

—Oh, ya veo… —suspiró pesadamente—. Estos muchachos de hoy —se quejó el médico—. Voy a necesitar que me respondas algunas preguntas necesarias para saber qué exámenes hacerle a Sakura.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Desde qué edad tienen relaciones? ¿Ella es tu única pareja sexual? ¿Has contraído alguna infección de transmisión sexual? ¿Con qué tanta frecuencia visitas a tu médico? Y…

—¡E-espere! —se avergonzó mucho—. Ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho antes, nunca.

El médico parpadeó confundido.

—Oh… eso cambia mucho las cosas —suspiró y al final soltó una risilla mientras cruzaba los brazos y negaba suavemente con la cabeza—. Aún son muy jóvenes muchacho, tienen toda una vida por delante ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas? ¿Tu padre sabe de esto?

—No lo sabe, y sobre lo otro… es así porque sé que Sakura no tiene mucho tiempo —respondió con frialdad y severidad—. Ella cree que no lo sé, pero… lo escuché a usted hablando con sus padres hace un par de años. Sé que su enfermedad no tiene cura y que en cualquier momento podría morir.

El doctor se quedó de piedra ante esa respuesta.

—Tienes razón —aceptó por fin—. La situación de ustedes es diferente.

—Doctor, sé que usted la conoce desde hace muchos años, incluso la quiere como si fuera de su familia; por eso déjeme decirle que ella ha sido mi única novia y así lo será por siempre. La quiero de verdad y no pienso abandonarla por ningún motivo o circunstancia.

—Entonces creo que necesitarán algo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—En las condiciones en las que se encuentra el corazón de Sakura, es imposible que tenga relaciones sin sufrir algún ataque.

El rubio se sonrojó un poco.

—Si quieren aprovechar su tiempo necesitarán cierto medicamento. No lo puedo recetar aún porque necesitas ser mayor de edad para conseguirlo, pero ya falta muy poco para eso.

—¿Medicamento?

—Sí, es un relajante. Es un poco fuerte, pero funciona para casos así. Evitará que Sakura se exalte demasiado. Es la única manera… —se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza—. Es increíble que le esté dando consejos de este tipo a un crío —rio—. Si tu padre me escuchara o incluso si sus padres lo supieran.

—Ninguno lo sabrá —sonrió de lado—. Muchas gracias doctor Seishiro.

—Y sobre lo que estaban haciendo antes del ataque… —suspiró—. No te preocupes por ello, no diré nada a nadie, lo guardaré como secreto profesional ¿De acuerdo? Pero prométeme que dejaran de manosearse, al menos hasta que sean mayores de edad y pueda ella tomar el medicamento —lo apuntó con un dedo acusador—. ¿Entendido?

El rubio tragó en seco y a la vez se sonrojó mucho.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Una última cosa… Los paramédicos me dijeron que la encontraron en posición de Trendelenburg. Fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer por ella en ese momento, gracias a eso el daño no fue tan grave. Dime… ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—Sí —aceptó algo avergonzado.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Tu padre te da clases de medicina o algo por el estilo?

—No.

Seishiro se asombró mucho.

—Vaya… y ¿Ya tienes pensado qué vas a estudiar al salir de la preparatoria?

—Bueno… pienso entrar a la universidad de artes visuales. Sakura y yo lo haremos.

—¡Qué desperdicio! —exclamó.

—¿Perdón? —alzó una ceja.

—Lo siento, es que… a lo largo de los años y con el tiempo que he convivido contigo y tu padre, me he dado cuenta de que comparten mucho más que el parentesco. Las cosas sobre medicina se te facilitan más que a otros, actúas rápido y te gusta investigar por tu cuenta ¿No es así? —el rubio asintió—. No estoy diciendo que esa universidad sea algo demasiado fácil, y me imagino que los dos han de ser muy bueno en cosas como el arte, pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar en cómo sería tu vida si estudias medicina?

—Nunca me lo había planteado —parpadeó sorprendido.

—En primer lugar, harías muy feliz a tu padre; y en segundo, tu mujer estaría segura a tu lado si eres médico, así como hoy, podrías llegar a ayudarla, incluso más que eso… podrías encontrar una cura para su enfermedad.

El rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder, nunca lo había pensado y a decir verdad sonaba demasiado surrealista todo ese cuento.

—Pero usted es un buen médico…

—Pero ya soy viejo, muchacho. Me sobran los años y ya a estas alturas es muy difícil hacer investigación y proponer nuevos protocolos y proyectos. Necesitamos carne fresca, personas innovadoras y con propósito. Tú encajas perfectamente aquí, además… hay un programa especial de cardiología en Londres, apenas están arrancando con ese proyecto, pero para cuando acabes la carrera de medicina te podrías regresar unos años a tu ciudad natal y volverías a Japón hecho todo un especialista ¿Qué te parece?

—Wow… creo que va muy rápido, apenas tengo diecisiete y no he terminado la preparatoria aún…

—Ponte metas, propósitos. Si la amas como dices, estoy seguro que la salvarás. Piénsalo…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Los párpados le pesaban mucho y todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. No reconocía el lugar donde estaba y mucho menos recordaba lo que había pasado. Miró a su derecha y vio un par de bolsas colgando bocabajo con un líquido extraño en su interior, esto iba directamente a un catéter conectado en su vena. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró a su novio sentado en la silla junto a su cama. Al verlo llegaron todos los recuerdos de esa noche, lo que estaban haciendo cuando le dio el ataque.

—_Qué vergüenza… _—pensó azorada. Fijó su vista en su novio, pero notó que éste se encontraba tan pensativo que ni siquiera se percató de que ya estaba consciente. Su ceño estaba un poco fruncido y sus labios formaban una fina línea horizontal.

—_No es mala idea… puedo estudiar medicina, en realidad siempre me ha llamado la atención. Antes le temía a los hospitales por lo que le pasó a mamá, pero lo superé gracias a Sakura, además… ahora tengo un nuevo propósito: mantenerla con vida cueste lo que cueste. Encontraré una cura para su enfermedad y podremos vivir una larga vida, juntos. Sí, así será _—sonrió con verdaderas esperanzas llenando su corazón—. _Aunque se molestará un poco cuando le diga que no entraré a Artes Visuales, pero definitivamente no puedo decirle el motivo por el cual quiero estudiar medicina, no me lo permitiría. Pero aun así lo hare _—sonrió ampliamente ahora.

—¿En qué tanto piensas… que sonríes tanto?

Ese leve murmullo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Sakura! —se puso de pie y tomó su mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —sonrió con debilidad—. Pero he tenido mejores momentos —rio un poco, pero eso fue suficiente para causarle molestias.

—Trata de no exaltarte mucho —acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con mucho cariño, ella sonrió feliz.

—No puedo hacerlo si estás a mi lado.

—Tonta —le pellizcó la nariz.

—Sobre lo de la otra noche…—murmuró apenada, pero fue interrumpida.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.

—Pero… —la desilusión opacó por completo los ojos verdes de la castaña.

—No podemos volver a hacerlo —apretó su mano entre las suyas—. Al menos no hasta que alguno de los dos tenga dieciocho —sonrió pícaramente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio procedió a explicarle todo lo que había dicho el doctor y ella no pudo más que sonrojarse mucho, pero se sintió aliviada al saber que no les diría nada a sus padres.

—Vas a cumplir dieciocho el otro mes —sus ojos brillaron. Fye rio.

—Sí, pero tranquila pequeña saltamontes, que ese momento tiene que ser especial. No quiero que la primera vez de ambos sea un simple revolcón —desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

—El baile de graduación ¿Qué te parece esa fecha? Ya los dos tendremos dieciocho.

—Me parece perfecto, planearemos algo especial para esa noche ¿De acuerdo? —juntó su frente con la de ella y besó sus labios con mucha suavidad y ternura—. Por cierto, tus padres se acaban de ir a la cafetería a desayunar algo, los supliré por un rato.

—¿Serás mi niñera?

El rubio rio.

—Sí, así que pórtate bien.

—Lo que usted diga, sempai.

El rubio rio aún más.

—Oh… ¿Y esas flores? —inquirió con sorpresa al ver la mesita de al lado, había varios ramos y arreglos de flores.

—Las orquídeas son de Tomoyo y su madre, los girasoles de Nakuru y Touya, el montón de globos y golosinas de por allá son de tus padres, ese de variedad de flores de colores es de mi padre y estos —señaló unos tulipanes color rojo intenso—. Son míos —sonrió.

—Oh… son muchas flores, la verdad no lo esperaba. Muchas gracias Fye, son hermosos —tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que pasaras por esto…

—Pero… no es tu culpa —se angustió un poco, no quería que se sintiera culpable por ello, no después de que fue ella la que insistió en tener relaciones.

—Íbamos a terminar el año sin visitas al hospital, al menos por urgencias como estas.

—Es verdad… —reflexionó un poco y ya faltaba poco para que terminara el año y que se cumpliera el record de "No urgencias ni ataques" —. Pero no me importa, mientras estés a mi lado todo irá bien.

Fye suspiró pesadamente, se le seguía viendo muy pensativo.

—Te amo —se inclinó sobre sus labios para darle un casto y suave beso.

**_Meses después _**

Meses después es el baile de graduación y Fye saca a Sakura del baile para llevarla a la casa de verano que tiene su padre en una playa cercana a Tomoeda. Se van desde temprano, pero tienen una coartada perfecta para que sus padres no se den cuenta, pues entre todos los ayudaron para que pasaran esa noche especial, aunque ninguno esperó que entre los planes del rubio estuviera el hacer el amor con Sakura, no después de lo que ocurrió.

Esta vez no ocurre nada malo, pues él se encarga de que ella no se sobresalte mucho a pesar de la inmensa emoción que sentían los dos al estar juntos de esa manera por primera vez.]

**_Año 2016, tiempo presente._**

—Aún recuerdo muy bien esa noche.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiéndole más fuerte. Y es que lo había dicho en un tono muy añorado, lleno de nostalgia, como si quisiera repetir esos momentos. Una sonrisa muy suave y dulce se asomaba en sus finos labios, como si estuviera recordando una travesura.

—Yo también —tuvo que admitir.

Fye la miró y soltó un suspiro cargado de nostalgia a la vez que se tumbaba bocarriba en la cama.

—Eran buenos tiempos ¿Verdad?

—Lo eran… —suspiró—. _Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver a ellos _—pensó.

—Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver a ellos —materializó las palabras que Sakura tenía en mente. Ésta se sorprendió—. Aunque… podríamos hacerlo —se incorporó la suficiente como para quedar frente a frente con ella, muy cerquita.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —tragó en seco.

—Sakura… yo aún te amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo —sus ojos eran sinceros, sus palabras muy claras y verdaderas. Y su expresión… bueno, ésta logró robarle el aliento a la castaña. No pudo responder nada—. Lo que dije en el fin de año era totalmente cierto: En verdad quiero que formes parte de mi vida en este año y en todos los que vienen. Y si no lo quieres así, juro que te seguiré a donde sea necesario para que se cumpla.

—Que caprichoso —fue lo único que atinó a decir, logrando que la expresión del rubio entristeciera un poco.

—Hablo en serio, Sakura —se acercó más a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por mí? —ahora no cometió el error de besarla antes de obtener una respuesta, no, esperaría.

—Yo… —¿Qué debía decirle? También lo quería ¡Por dios! ¿A quién quería engañar? Cuando intentó suicidarse no dejaba de pensar en él en cada momento, el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente soñó con él, con su reencuentro. Y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, diciéndole lo mucho que aún la amaba, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, no podía externar sus sentimientos y decirle cuánto lo amaba. Su orgullo era aún más grande que su amor, tristemente…

Su mente le traía todos esos malos recuerdos, pero… ¡Qué mierda! Justo ahora estaban recordando bellos momentos de su infancia y adolescencia, y en todos ellos Fye siempre estuvo presente. Los momentos buenos fueron más que los malos y fueron mucho mejores…

—Fye, yo…

El timbre del teléfono resonó en toda la residencia.

—Sí, dime —insistió, ansioso y sin importarle el teléfono.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—Eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué ibas a decirme? —sus ojos brillaban en ansiedad, casi como cuando un adicto está frente a su coctel favorito.

—Bueno, yo también…

Ahora el teléfono móvil del rubio sonaba con insistencia.

—Debe ser importante, mejor contesta —pidió la castaña.

Fye miró su teléfono y a Sakura alternativamente. Terminó suspirando con pesadez y contestó.

—¿Diga? —escuchó atentamente lo que le decían al teléfono, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su expresión se desencajó por completo. Poco a poco se fue poniendo más pálido de lo normal—. Sí, sí. Ahora mismo voy para allá —colgó.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me hablaron de la escuela —se puso de pie de inmediato—. Ámber tuvo un accidente, necesitan que vaya cuanto antes.

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué le pasó?

—No me dijeron, iré a averiguarlo. Vuelvo más tarde —ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, prácticamente ya se encontraba saliendo de la casa. No tardó ni un minuto más para ya estar arrancando su auto rumbo al instituto.

**_Continuará…_**

N/A: si te gustó este nuevo capítulo, no lo dudes y deja un review, me harás muy feliz. Deja de ser un lector fantasma y decide salir del anonimato! :D

¿Merece un review tuyo? :3


	11. Malos recuerdos

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**X**

"Malos recuerdos"

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose alertó sus sentidos. Ya habían llegado a casa. No lo pensó antes de tomar sus muletas y casi correr en dirección a las escaleras, quería verla cuanto antes, saber cómo estaba.

—¡Ámber! —exclamó desde arriba, Fye ya iba subiendo las escaleras, ni siquiera se había quitado el abrigo y traía a su hija en brazos, como si fuese una princesa.

—¡Hola Sakura! —saludó sonriente.

—Pero… ¿Qué…?

—Sólo se cayó en el recreo. Estaba paseando en el patio y no se fijó por dónde caminaba, resbaló con el hielo del piso —explicó el rubio con mucha tranquilidad mientras soltaba un suspiro. Sakura lo miró y entendió esa expresión, de verdad se asustó al recibir esa llamada, pudo notarlo en su mirada llena de pánico—. Pero no pasó de un golpe en la rodilla, estará bien —sonrió y luego miró a Ámber—. ¿Verdad, princesa? —frotó su nariz con la de su hija en un gesto demasiado tierno.

Cuando estaban por pasar a su lado en el pasillo, Sakura recargó una muleta en la pared para poder acercarse y abrazar a la niña con mucho cariño.

—Me da tanto alivio saber que estás bien, no sabes cuánto me asusté…— murmuró dentro del abrazo—. Ten más cuidado a la próxima ¿De acuerdo? —pidió con amabilidad y mucha ternura. A la pequeña le brillaron los ojos al sentir ese cariño maternal. Sólo atinó a asentir con su cabecita.

Fye observó la escena muy de cerca, pues él la cargaba, pero… por un momento sintió como si ellos tres fueran familia, una familia de verdad, con una mamá, un papá y una maravillosa hija de verdad. Se quedó algo absorto y pensativo, no reaccionó sino hasta que Sakura le estaba preguntando algo a la pequeña.

—¿Quieres descansar un rato en tu cuarto?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza. Podía ser muy madura para su edad y todo eso, pero cuando se golpeaba o se caía, se convertía en una niña muy necesitada de cariño, desde pequeña así era; si se caía o se raspaba, buscaba a su padre y no se le separaba en horas, pues él la mimaba y no dejaba de abrazarla hasta que se sintiera segura de nuevo en este mundo lleno de peligros.

—Yo sé a dónde quieres ir —el rubio sonrió y se encaminó a su propia habitación, dejando a su pequeña sobre su amplia cama.

—¡¿Y esas fotos?! —se emocionó.

Fye había olvidado ese pequeño detalle: dejó las fotografías sobre su cama. Esas fotos que Ámber nunca había visto y esperaba no lo hiciera pronto, pues tendría que darle muchas respuestas.

—Oh no… las había olvidado —murmuró con desgane, procedió a recoger las primeras que alcanzó, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Ámber ya tenía entre manos un par de fotos algo reveladoras.

—¡Ámber, no…! —la castaña se puso muy nerviosa al ver qué fotos había tomado.

—_¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Mi papi y Sakura fueron novios, y esto sólo me lo confirma _—pensó con una emoción casi imposible de ocultar, pero ella logró controlarse y procedió a implementar su plan—. ¡Son ustedes! —exclamó señalando la foto—. ¿Por qué se dan un beso en los labios? —preguntó "inocentemente" lo chistoso fue que el rostro de ambos adultos se puso rojo al instante.

—Verás… —el rubio se rascó la nuca con incomodidad—. Bueno… —miró al techo en busca de respuestas.

—¿Sakura y tú fueron novios?

—S-sí, cariño.

—¿Y por qué no son novios ahora?

Los dos adultos se miraron a los ojos ante esta pregunta inocente. Recordaron la conversación que habían dejado inconclusa hace un buen rato.

—Porque ahora nosotros somos buenos amigos, además, eso fue hace más de diez años, Ámber —sonrió con nostalgia—. Las personas cambian, también los sentimientos —murmuró—. _¿A quién intento engañar? _

Fye estaba por parar esa conversación, le estaba doliendo más de lo que imaginó escuchar esas palabras en boca de Sakura.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ya no quieres a mi papá? ¿Ya no lo amas?

La castaña tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para cerciorarse de que estaba frente a una niña de ocho años y no una adulta. Hasta parecía que su padre y ella se ponían de acuerdo, los dos le hicieron una pregunta muy similar en el mismo día y vaya pregunta…

—Y-yo… yo —se puso muy nerviosa ¿Qué es lo que sentía? Ya lo había meditado mucho y definitivamente no sentía cariño por él, el cariño se queda corto para el enorme espacio que ocupa Fye en su corazón.

—Creo que son preguntas un poco incómodas —rio con esfuerzo, no quería reír en lo absoluto, pero tampoco quería que vieran lo roto que había quedado después de esas palabras—. Mejor descansa, iré a preparar la comida.

—Te ayu…

—No es necesario —la interrumpió y sonrió ampliamente—. Traeré la comida acá arriba cuando esté lista y veremos películas ¿Les parece? —en ningún momento quitó su gigante sonrisa del rostro. Segundos después desapareció por la puerta.

Sakura y Ámber se miraron mutuamente, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de preocupación al reconocer esa sonrisa forzada. La castaña se sintió peor que escoria. Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo: en esta ocasión él no la ignoró, no se comportó frío hacia ella y tampoco se enojó; simplemente disfrazó su dolor y salió corriendo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: lo había lastimado de verdad.

—Sakura —llamó amber—. ¿No te quieres acostar a mi lado? La cama es muy amplia—palmeó el espacio a su derecha.

—Pero… es la cama de tu padre, yo no…

—¡Vamos! No se enojará, comoquiera ya dijo que veríamos películas aquí.

—De acuerdo —terminó convenciéndola y con algo de dificultad se subió a la cama. Ámber no se esperó para acurrucarse a su lado, esto llenó de calidez el corazón de la castaña y de un sentimiento que no pudo explicarse bien.

Luego de acomodarse casi sobre el regazo de Sakura, la pequeña tomó varias fotografías y comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas a la castaña, algunas sobre su infancia, su escuela, amigos, familia, etc. Un poco después llegó Fye con la comida. Él había sugerido poner alguna película, pero Ámber insistió mucho en seguir viendo las fotografías. El tiempo se fue volando y sin darse cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo.

—Creo que se quedó dormida —susurró Sakura.

—Si quieres puedo llevarla a su habitación —le respondió él.

—No es necesario —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Estoy muy a gusto así, con ella.

El rubio suavizó su mirada y observó cómo Ámber se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Sakura, además había algo distinto en la pequeña, se había quedado dormida con una sonrisita ligera en sus labios.

—Se ha encariñado demasiado contigo —murmuró él.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro. Lo que me desconcierta un poco es que Ámber siempre fue celosa conmigo, nunca permitió que ninguna mujer se me acercara mucho. Con decirte que les hace caras feas a las mamás de sus compañeros que se me acercan en la escuela —rio un poco, no quería despertarla—. Pero contigo todo fue diferente, te aceptó justo en el momento en el que te conoció ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no tengo amigas además de Tomoyo?

—Bueno… —en realidad no lo había pensado hasta ahora.

—Ámber es el motivo —rio un poco más—. Aunque a decir verdad nunca me interesó conocer más gente… —suspiró y acarició el cabello de su niña.

—Tu hija es maravillosa —dijo después de un rato.

—Lo es —miró perdidamente a su pequeña durante unos segundos—. Mi hija lo es…

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Dime.

—¿Ámber no te pregunta mucho sobre su madre? ¿No te ha pedido alguna foto de ella? O… ¿Al menos sabe cómo es físicamente?

La expresión de Fye se endureció al tocar ese tema.

—Su madre… —desvió la mirada, le costaba hablar de ello—… sí, me ha preguntado mucho sobre ella, pero lleva tiempo sin pedirme más información. Sabe que falleció un par de años luego de que naciera, pero… no le he mostrado fotos de ella…

—¿Por qué? No le haría mal conocer a su madre físicamente, al menos por fotografía.

—Entristecería, no quiero eso para ella.

—Pero necesita conocerla.

El rubio quedó sin palabras, no quería discutir.

—Cuando crezca un poco, tal vez le muestre una foto de ella…

—De acuerdo, pero no olvides hacerlo.

—No lo haré —sonrió amargamente.

—Y dime… ¿Cómo era ella? —justo después se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, pues la expresión de Fye se desencajó por completo en una extraña mueca de tristeza y soledad.

—Sólo te puedo decir que ella y yo no éramos precisamente pareja, mucho menos novios —sonrió con amargura.

A esa sonrisa la acompañó un largo silencio hasta que Fye comenzó a guardar todas las fotos de nuevo en la caja, procedió a dejarlas en su lugar, pero no regresó a la cama con las manos vacías.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó al ver que traía una caja muy similar a la otra.

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonrió de lado, la sombra de la tristeza aun invadía su rostro.

—¡Oh por Dios! —trató de no alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a Ámber, pero no pudo contener su asombro al ver fotografías más recientes, bueno, de cuando ambos estaban por entrar a la universidad y de tiempos más recientes.

—Mira esta —le mostró una foto algo gastada.

—No puedo creerlo, aun las conservas —se llenó de nostalgia al verse en la foto junto a Fye, Yuui, Akemi, Tomoyo y Kurogane. Todos cursaban ya el segundo semestre de sus carreras, a excepción de Akemi que aún estaba en preparatoria, pero se habían juntado en la casa que compartían Tomoyo y Sakura mientras estudiaban en la universidad. Los chicos compartían un amplio departamento, cerca de la casa de las chicas, justo en el centro de Tokio. Estaba lejos de casa, así que tuvieron que vivir lejos de la familia durante una temporada.

—Mira estas —le enseñó un par de fotos más y ella casi estalla en carcajadas al recordar el momento en que ellos dos había tomado esa foto. Estaban Kurogane y Tomoyo en el centro, la imagen estaba muy mal tomada, pero se distinguía claramente que el moreno besaba a su novia con mucho amor, pues la abrazaba con fuerza, pero éste se dio cuenta de que les tomaron una foto y entre avergonzado y furioso se puso a perseguir al rubio por todo el lugar, en la segunda foto se veía donde el moreno casi atrapaba al rubio, esta foto la tomó Sakura.

—Pasamos muy buenos momentos… —suspiró llena de nostalgia, luego metió la mano en la caja y se encontró con una foto muy hermosa: eran Yuui y Akemi, abrazados frente a una hermosa y acogedora casa—. Esta foto…

—Fue después de su boda, los estábamos ayudando a mudarse y a Tomoyo se le hizo buena idea sacar una foto ahí. Se ven felices ¿no? —sonrió, pero era una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia, sus ojos lo delataban, mostraban lo triste que se sentía al recordar a su querido hermano y a su cuñada.

—Se ven muy felices…—se limpió las lágrimas que habían empezado a fluir repentinamente—. ¿Por qué no me dijeron? Hubiera ido a ayudarles.

—Ya te habías ido a China…

—Oh… y… —quiso cambiar el tema—. ¿Los extrañas? —hipó un poco. Le dolía el pecho sólo de pensar que no pudo despedirse de dos de sus mejores amigos.

—Cada día de mi vida —por primera vez no sonrió, ni siquiera un atisbo de sonrisa. Su rostro mostraba el dolor que implicaban esas pérdidas tan fuertes.

—¡Mira! ¡Pero que hermosa! —exclamó en voz baja al encontrar una foto de la niña que dormía en su regazo. En la imagen estaba sentada sobre el taburete del piano, no alcanzaba los pedales, pero se veía mucha seriedad en su carita infantil mientras ponía los dedos sobre las teclas.

—Oh, esa es Ámber a los tres años —sonrió muy feliz.

—Es verdad… —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que le enseñaste a tocar el piano desde los tres —rio un poco—. Eres un padre muy intenso —volvió a reír un poco y el rubio se avergonzó.

—Desde que aprendió a caminar siempre llegaba directo al piano, pedía que la sentáramos y de inmediato empezaba a picar todas las teclas. Hacía un ruido horrible —rio—. Así que decidí enseñarle para que dejara de hacer esos ruidos monstruosos.

—Que malo eres —rio.

—Tendré que enseñarte los videos para que me entiendas.

Ambos rieron durante un rato más, hasta que encontraron fotos que ella no conocía. Vieron fotografías donde Fye y Kurogane se recibían al fin como médicos, traían puesto su toga y birrete; más adelante había unas de Yuui graduándose, también Tomoyo y finalmente Akemi, sólo que en esta foto ella era la única que traía la toga y birrete, los demás la acompañaban como invitados. Había otra donde el matrimonio Suwa y Fye salían en las calles de Londres.

—Esa la tomó mi padre —sonrió con nostalgia—. Fue la primera vez en catorce años que pisé tierra inglesa —suspiró—. Y era la primera vez que Kurogane y Tomoyo venían a Londres, así que… —se encogió de hombros.

—Y les gustó tanto que se quedaron a vivir aquí —sonrió.

—¿Y a ti también te ha gustado mucho? —preguntó, tanteándola.

—Bastante, pero extraño un poco Japón… —contuvo un gritillo emocionado al ver otra fotografía—. ¡Se ven tan lindos! ¿Por qué tu cara está tan roja?

—¿Recuerdas de la anécdota de mi padre sobre nuestras vacaciones en México? —Sakura asintió—. Bueno, esa es la ocasión en que le puse demasiada salsa a mis tacos, estaban deliciosos, pero creo que me emocioné. Nunca había probado el chile habanero —rio—. Fue un viaje muy divertido.

—Veo que se la pasaron muy bien —miró una vez más la imagen.

—_¡Oh no! _—pensó Fye al reconocer la esquina de cierta foto que estaba debajo de muchas más y… casualmente, Sakura tomó específicamente esa fotografía.

—Oh… —se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Yuui y Akemi estaban a los lados de Fye mientras éste cargaba con miedo a la pequeña Ámber, se veía que tenía apenas uno o dos días de nacida y detrás de ellos, en la sala de la casa de los Flowrigth en Japón, decía: "It's a gril" al parecer estaban festejando el nacimiento de Ámber.

—Era tan pequeña…

—Fue prematura, así que es normal.

—¿Y su madre?

—Eh… en ese momento estaba ocupada, no recuerdo qué hacía —trastabilló un poco, Sakura no sospechó nada. Pero Fye pudo notar las ansias que tenía por conocer a su "ex mujer"

—¡Incluso mi familia fue a conocerla! —se sorprendió al verlos en otra foto—. ¿Por qué no me invitaron?

—Estabas en China, trabajando.

—Lo sé, pero en ese entonces ya existían los teléfonos, internet, cartas ¡Lo que fuera! —se exasperó un poco, aunque se contuvo para no despertar a la niña.

Extrañamente Fye sólo suspiró quedito.

—Sabíamos que no regresarías, estabas tan negada a volver a Japón que no te importaba nada, sólo querías seguir trabajando en China, seguramente con tu amigo… Shaoran ¿No? —murmuró todo con una extraña seriedad.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo de Shaoran… —murmuró. Una sonrisa ladina y astuta se formó en los labios del ojiazul.

—Acabas de confirmármelo.

—_Estúpida _—pensó.

—Entonces… estuviste todos esos años con él.

—No realmente, después de la muerte de mis padres estuve viajando por todo el mundo… pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, me arrepiento de algunas, de otras no… —suspiró—. Fueron años muy difíciles y llenos de frustraciones.

—Ya veo… —se quedó en un pensativo silencio.

—¿Por qué nunca me buscaste? —su voz era suave, libre de reproche, sólo triste y decepcionada. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a su respuesta, aunque ésta ya la sabía: Había estado ocupado formando su familia con otra mujer.

—Lo hice.

Los ojos verdes se fijaron como imán en los azules.

—Pero nunca pude encontrarte. Cambiaste de teléfono celular, de dirección, ni siquiera contestabas tus e-mails. Créeme que lo intenté muchas veces, también Tomoyo, incluso Kurogane y mi padre lo hicieron, pero nunca dimos contigo. Cuando ocurrió la muerte de Yuui y Akemi… fuimos a Japón, llegamos a tu casa y no encontramos a nadie en ella, pensé que tus padres se habrían mudado, nunca creí que habrían muerto, tampoco Touya —tomó aire y continuó—. Sólo supe que desapareciste del mundo y no tienes idea de lo frustrante que fue para mí…

—¿Por qué? —se exasperó un poco.

—Porque tenía una cura para tu enfermedad.

Ella se asombró tanto que no pudo responderle nada.

—Por eso decidí estudiar medicina, especializarme en cardiología, por eso inventé la cirugía que te hice, pero para eso tuve que prepararme muchos años con investigaciones, protocolos, proyectos. Todos estos años no fueron fáciles —murmuró con total seriedad, pero con mucho filo en sus palabras.

—Discúlpame por complicarte la vida.

—¿Eh? —la miró sin poder creer lo que decía.

—Sí, creo que te hice sufrir mucho ¿no? —había algo de ironía en sus palabras—. Pero nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, no te pedí que estudiaras medicina por mí y tampoco que te esforzaras tanto por encontrar una cura. Incluso discutimos por eso hace ya muchos años, porque tú y yo íbamos a estudiar lo mismo pero cambiaste de opinión y nunca me explicaste el motivo…

—Oye… —la detuvo, estaba sorprendido—. No tienes que decir eso, no fue un sacrificio para mí y si lo hice fue porque siempre… —tragó en seco—. Siempre te he amado y tenía la esperanza de encontrarte algún día para decirte todo esto… y si te molesta que hiciera eso por ti… no lo veas así, sino como algo que hice por mí mismo, porque no soportaría la idea de que murieras aun teniendo yo la cura a tu enfermedad, no soportaría una vida en donde tú no estés…

Había tanta sinceridad y cariño en esas palabras que un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sakura.

—_Contrólate Sakura, no, no puedes caer de nuevo en sus redes. No lo mires a los ojos, no lo mires… recuerda todo lo malo, las discusiones, el odio, rencor, el dolor… _—se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

**_Año 2003_**

—No puedo creerlo —se llevó la mano a la boca—. Lo hiciste, en verdad lo hiciste —su rostro estaba desencajado en una mueca de horror al ver el papel que tenía en su mano—. Te inscribiste en medicina…

—Sakura… —quiso tomarla de la mano y aclararle sus intenciones, pero ella se alejó bruscamente.

—Pensé que estudiaríamos lo mismo, siempre lo dijiste.

—Y me siguen gustando las artes tanto como a ti, pero… —desvió la mirada—. No podía decirle sus verdaderas intenciones—. Pero necesito hacer esto.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta la medicina? —alzó una ceja.

—Tengo un propósito, no te lo puedo decir ahora, pero en un futuro lo sabrás —a pesar de que ella estaba muy enojada, él se detuvo a sonreírle con mucho amor y ternura—. Confía en mí ¿De acuerdo? —dio un paso al frente y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza para que no saliera corriendo lejos de él.

—Está bien —cedió ante el abrazo—. Aunque… ya no nos veremos tan seguido.

—Hey, tranquila —alzó su barbilla—. Tengo todo planeado… —soltó una risilla—. Estaremos en el mismo campus, nuestras carreras están algo retiradas una de la otra, pero eso es lo de menos, buscaremos la forma de comer juntos o de vernos entre clases y… —sonrió con picardía—. Tal vez te visite en casa algunas noches.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de la castaña.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Pues… no te he dicho algo.

—¿Qué?

—Kurogane, Yuui y yo viviremos en un departamento muy cerca de la casa que compartirán tú y Tomoyo.

—¡¿Qué?! —se emocionó—. ¿Es en serio?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero lo mejor de todo es que podremos pasar tiempo a solas —murmuró contra su cuello. De pronto Sakura sintió cómo sus piernas se volvían gelatina.

—F-Fye, detente, alguien nos puede ver —le pidió avergonzada, él suspiró despacio y besó su frente.

—No me importa que vean lo mucho que nos amamos, de todas formas vamos a casarnos ¿No?

—¡F-Fye! —se asombró y él sólo se echó a reír un poco.

—Que poco romántico ¿No? —rio con gracia—. Pero es la verdad mi amor, y te lo he dicho desde que teníamos diez años… quiero que seas mi esposa, la única mujer en mi vida.

La ojiverde se abochornó mucho. Fye era muy directo en esos aspectos, siempre hablaba sin tartamudear en cuanto a eso.

—La cena está lista —anunció Touya asomando sólo la cabeza a la sala, pero se adentró por completo al ver lo sonrojada que ella estaba— Hey tú —apuntó al rubio con un dedo—. ¿Qué tantas cosas le dices a mi hermana? Deja tus perversiones para después y vengan a cenar.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó, muy molesta. Fye sólo se rio.

Touya ni se inmutó, sólo salió con rumbo al comedor. Esa noche habían invitado a los Suwa, Flowrigth e incluso a Akemi a cenar. Los Kinomoto prepararon la cena.

—¿No te hace enojar? —se giró a ver a su novio, éste permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos, casi como si Touya hubiera dicho algún chiste en lugar de aquello.

—No —se encogió de hombros con simpleza—. Y es que… —murmuró con suspenso—. No estaba tan equivocado —la miró con picardía.

—¡Oye! —le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y éste estalló en carcajadas mientras ella se ponía cada vez más roja.

—Entonces… ¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo por mi carta de aceptación a la universidad?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta, pero no duró mucho y cedió ante la mirada de cachorrito que le dirigió su novio. Suspiró lo miró fijamente.

—Prométeme que nuestra relación seguirá siendo la misma, que no dejaremos de vernos, que… que me seguirás amando aunque conozcas a muchas mujeres listas y guapas en tus clases.

Fye rio.

—¡No te burles!

—Estás celosa y aún ni sabes de quién.

—No seas así…

—Lo siento —la rodeó con sus brazos—. Pero me causa gracia porque es imposible que me guste alguien más, yo sólo te quiero a ti, Sakura —se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y luego la besó. Fue apenas un roce de labios, era casi como un juego tentador donde ambos sólo rozaban sus labios suavemente, tentándose el uno al otro hasta que uno se rendía y terminaba besando los del otro hasta el cansancio.

—¡Hey!

Los dos pegaron un brinco.

—La comida está sobre la mesa, no te la comas a ella, deja a mi hermana de una pieza —vociferó Touya, rompiendo la magia por completo.

Sakura se alejó bruscamente de su novio y miró a su hermano con ganas de aventarle algo a la cabeza.

—Vengan ya a cenar —los miró a ambos con cara de pocos amigos. Apenas se dio la vuelta, Sakura y Fye se miraron entre sí con una sonrisita contenida, les causaba gracia ver que Touya nunca se acostumbraría a verlos juntos.

**_Meses después._**

Los chicos estaban emocionados, al fin eran universitarios y estaban tratando de adaptarse a su nueva vida lejos de casa, viviendo casi independientemente de sus padres.

En casa de las chicas todo iba de maravilla, pero con los chicos era muy distinto, Kurogane y Fye discutían constantemente y Yuui tenía que hacer el papel de moderador para que el moreno no terminara asfixiando a su hermano. Fuera de eso todo iba de maravilla, cada quien se concentraba en su carrera y daba lo mejor de sí. La escuela les consumía mucho tiempo, pero esto no evitaba que se reunieran casi todos los días, algunas veces en el departamento y en otras en la casa de las chicas. El pobre de Yuui se sentía muy solo al estar entre dos parejas, inevitablemente extrañaba con ganas a su novia y sus amigos se aprovechaban para molestarlo por eso. También había días en los que no podían verse y conforme los dos futuros médicos avanzaban en su carrera, ésta los iba consumiendo en cuerpo y alma, pues pronto unas enormes ojeras adornaban sus ojos, también comenzaron a adelgazar un poco debido a las malpasadas que vivían por culpa de los extenuantes exámenes que les aplicaban y para los que tenían que estudiar día y noche. Durante semana de exámenes ninguno de los dos podía ver a su respectiva novia.

—¿Cómo sigues, Sakura? —se acercó a un bulto debajo de una montaña de cobijas y almohadas.

—Mal —murmuró una vocecilla amortiguada por el edredón.

Era casi la una de la mañana en una noche de diciembre, en pleno invierno. La ciudad de Tokio estaba completamente cubierta por un manto blanco y cierta castaña sufría dolores causados por situaciones femeninas poco convenientes. No le quedaba otra opción más que doparse con analgésicos y antiinflamatorios mientras su querida amiga le llevaba litros de infusiones calientes a la cama, de la cual no había salido en todo el día.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga una cobija más? —su voz sonaba con verdadera angustia.

La aludida se destapó la cabeza por completo y miró a su amiga con una risilla atorándosele en la garganta.

—¿Crees que necesito más? —siguió aguantando la risa.

—Si te traigo uno más, no podré encontrarte en la mañana —soltó la carcajada junto con su amiga, pero ésta se detuvo ante otro cólico salvaje—. ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó ya en serio y preocupada. La pobre sólo asintió y se hizo bolita de nuevo bajo las mantas. Tomoyo suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su amiga con cariño—. Te traeré otro té de jengibre, te ayudará —sonrió y salió directo a la cocina.

Sakura contuvo una risilla, ya había tomado litros de distintos tés y ninguno le ayudaba. Soltó un pesado suspiro y apagó la luz, trataría de dormir al menos un poco. Estuvo tentada a llamarle a Fye, pero se contuvo al recordar que durante esa semana estarían presentando sus últimos exámenes del semestre, afortunadamente ellas ya habían salido de vacaciones, al igual Yuui, pero los pobres futuros médicos seguían enclaustrados en la escuela.

Suspiró por enésima vez. Cuánto deseaba que estuviera ahí con ella, que la abrazara y le diera calorcito. ¡Lo extrañaba! ¡Y lo quería ahí ahora!

Y entonces ocurrió…

Un pequeño "clic" resonó suavemente en toda la habitación. La ojiverde se espantó un poco, pues eso había sido la puerta del balcón. Ésta se abrió entonces, en un movimiento lento pero decidido y ella no pudo hacer más que congelarse en su lugar bajo las mantas ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Gritar?

¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Y si era un ladrón violador?!

Ante este último pensamiento se levantó con brusquedad de la cama y corrió en dirección a la puerta de salida sin siquiera atreverse a mirar en dirección al balcón, pero… debido a estar acostada todo el día y a que los espasmos en su vientre no le daban tregua, no llegó más lejos que un par de zancadas, pues terminó de rodillas en el piso, casi retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Sakura!

Fue tan real como desconcertante. La voz de Fye inundó su habitación. Definitivamente estaba alucinando… un ladrón entra a su casa y lo primero que piensa es en Fye.

—Cariño ¿Qué ocurre, estás bien? —corrió a su lado en el piso e inclinándose hacia ella, apartó las manos de su rostro para poder cerciorarse de su estado. Se había asustado al verla reaccionar así.

La aludida parpadeó confundida y al asegurarse de que no se trataba de ningún ladrón, se echó en los brazos de su novio.

—¡Me asusté tanto! ¡Pensé que sería un ladrón y…! —se separó abruptamente del abrazo, desconcertándolo nuevamente—. ¡Tonto! —le golpeó el pecho con un puño—. ¡Me asustaste bastante! —contuvo sus lágrimas.

—¡Lo siento! —se apenó mucho—. Pensé que estarías dormida, no quería asustarte.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías estudiando con Kurogane.

—Pues… —se rascó la nuca—. Digamos que… me escapé —sonrió como niño travieso, a lo que la castaña lo miró con reproche, pero terminó sonriéndole con cariño—. Es que te extrañaba, ya quería verte —admitió sin vergüenza alguna, acariciando su mejilla. Las mejillas de la ojiverde se sonrojaron tiernamente, su deseo se había cumplido, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho…

Un repentino espasmo la atacó sin piedad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se espantó al verla hacerse bolita sobre sí misma.

—Na-nada —se avergonzó mucho.

—Oh… ya entiendo —la captó de inmediato—. ¿Duele mucho? ¿Ya tomaste medicamento o algún té?

Ella hizo el intento por levantarse, pero su novio no la dejó, sino que la tomó caballerosamente en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, tardó un poco en arroparla por completo y no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la cantidad de cobijas y frazadas.

—Gracias amor —tomó su mano con cariño y se asustó al sentirla heladísima—. ¡¿No tienes frío?!

—Un poco —se rascó la nuca, riéndose.

—Anda, entra —levantó las sábanas a un lado de ella, él no lo pensó dos veces para aceptar la invitación. Rápidamente se despojó de sus zapatos y del grueso abrigo que llevaba encima, también del gorro y la bufanda. Y así se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola y cubriéndose a ambos con las cobijas.

Sakura estaba segura que esa fue la mejor parte de su horrendo día, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio y le pasó el brazo sobre la barriga, abrazándole como a un oso de peluche. Resultaba tan relajante oírle respirar, sentir cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía a una velocidad pausada pero continua. Y los latidos de su corazón, continuos pero sosegados. Sin lugar a dudas era la mejor nana antes de dormir. Además, amaba sentir cómo él aceptaba el abrazo y correspondía de esa manera tan cariñosa, pues con su mano derecha le acariciaba la cabeza y con la izquierda la rodeaba lo más que podía.

Esto se había vuelto una especie de costumbre entre los dos. Había días tranquilos antes o después de los exámenes y Fye los aprovechaba para pasar la noche con su amada, en ocasiones disfrutaban de toda la noche para demostrarse su amor, pero algunas veces como ahora, él la visitaba para arrullarla en esos días difíciles. Sólo la abrazaba y le brindaba calor, ofreciéndose como almohada para que lo apretara en caso de que sintiera mucho dolor. Precisamente ahora la pobre se hacía bolita, encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

—Duele ¿Verdad?

—Mhm... —asintió conteniendo la respiración.

Él suspiró con preocupación y se movió de tal forma que se acomodó detrás de Sakura, abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando sus grandes y cálidas manos sobre el vientre adolorido e inflamado de su novia.

—Tal vez esto te ayude un poco —susurró en su oído. Y en efecto, rápidamente la ojiverde sintió el cambio ante ese tacto tan cálido.

—Se siente… bien… —bostezó y el rubio contuvo una risilla—. Fye… —murmuró, adormilada.

—¿Sí? —susurró en su oído y aprovechó para acomodarse mejor y respirar el dulce aroma que desprendían sus castaños cabellos.

—Abrázame fuerte y… no me sueltes… —susurró, quedándose dormida—Nunca te soltaré —respondió en un dulce susurro a pesar de saberla dormida. Exhaló suavemente y sonrió con una alegría difícil de contener. Se había agotado mucho estos últimos días, pues no había dormido casi nada debido a sus exámenes finales, pero esto era el paraíso: dormir abrazado a la mujer de su vida. No había mayor éxtasis para él, aunque sí había algo que podría superarlo fácilmente… estar casados y poder dormir así todos los días—. Qué no daría porque así fueran nuestras noches, siempre… —besó su oreja con cariño y se dispuso a dormir. Ciertamente él también encontraba beneficio en esto, pues descubrió que en las noches que dormía junto a ella, su descanso era mayor y es que sentir su fragancia cerca lo hacía relajarse de tal modo que dormía como bebé toda la noche—. Vivamos juntos —susurró contra su oído, pensó que no lo habría escuchado, pero la ojiverde pegó un brinco y se giró con brusquedad a verlo a los ojos, más despierta que nunca.

—¿Q-qué? —parpadeó asombrada, mirando entre la penumbra del cuarto el rostro sonrojado de su novio.

—Sí, vivamos juntos. Podemos conseguir un departamento para los dos y…

—No podemos —dijo con voz lastimera—. No puedo dejar sola a Tomoyo en una casa tan grande y a ti te conviene vivir junto con Kurogane porque pueden estudiar juntos, además, Yuui te extrañaría —fingió un pucherito que causó una risilla al rubio.

—Mejor di que no quieres vivir conmigo —suspiró fingidamente, haciendo un drama.

—Tonto —le pegó en el pecho con suavidad—. Qué no daría por estar a tu lado noche y día —murmuró muy en serio, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¿Entonces? —alzó ambas cejas—. Podemos hacerlo.

—Pero… —se mordió el labio y Fye estuvo tentado a robarle un beso—. Mis papás nos estrían de acuerdo y Touya…

Fye se congeló ante el nombre de su cuñado.

—Tienes razón —admitió.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —inquirió el moreno al ver cómo su amigo se quitaba la bata y haciéndola bola la metía en su locker.

—Quiero sorprender a Sakura, iré a visitarla sin avisar —sonrió emocionado.

Su mejor amigo lo miró estoico por unos segundos hasta que un tic se formó en su ceja derecha.

—Maldición, Fye. Acabamos de salir de una guardia de cuarenta y ocho horas, es media noche y ¿Quieres visitar a tu novia? Estás idiota —bufó rodando los ojos—. Además, está dormida. No creo que tenga muchos ánimos para soportarte y platicar contigo —se sentó en esa larga banca que hay entre las filas de lockers y se quitó la bata también.

—En ningún momento dije que platicaríamos —le guiñó un ojo cómplicemente a la vez que soltaba una risilla traviesa.

El moreno casi se va de espaldas.

—Idiota… —masculló—. No sé cómo le haces para tener energía para _eso _después de tantas horas sin dormir.

El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros y se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano y cargando su mochila en la otra.

Usando su auto llegó a la casa de su novia y de Tomoyo en menos de cinco minutos. Se estacionó justo en frente y se bajó silenciosamente caminando hasta la puertita que comunicaba hacia el jardín trasero, abrió con las llaves que Sakura le había dado y pronto llegó a la parte de atrás de la casa, se posicionó justo debajo del balcón de su novio y procedió a subir por la enredadera del muro.

Sakura le había dado llaves de la puerta de la entrada, pero si la usaba, despertaría a Tomoyo y a decir verdad no quería que se diera cuenta de su presencia allí.

Finalmente llegó al balcón y con sigilo abrió la puerta corrediza. El dulce aroma de Sakura llenó sus pulmones apenas puso un pie dentro. Caminó hasta la cama de su novia y dedicó unos momentos para mirarla detenidamente. Sonrió con diversión al ver a su amada abrazando la almohada con fuerza. Cómo deseaba ser ese pedazo de tela y relleno. Se percató también de la escasa ropa que la cubría, era verano así que no le extrañaba ver que durmiera sólo con una ligera bata de seda medio transparente, esto último lo supo porque distinguió unas sexis bragas negras debajo de la tela y notó también que no traía sujetador ¿Cómo? La tela era casi transparente.

Tragó en seco y casi juró que se escuchó en toda la habitación.

Sonrió sin dejar de verla, se veía tan sexy, incluso parecía que se había preparado para su visita. Controló su respiración al notar que ya se estaba exaltando un poco y eso que simplemente la miró. Avanzó hasta sentarse en la cama, a un lado de su amada. No quería despertarla al notar su dulce expresión, se veía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, pero no podía irse así como así, no ahora que la vio con esa ropa y… en esa posición.

Un gran sonrojo invadió su rostro al ver cómo se giraba en la cama, quedando de frente a él y soltando la almohada. Se encontraba de costado, con un tirante de la bata cayendo por su hombro y sus cortos cabellos castaños enmarcando su bello rostro angelical, pero lo que lo volvió loco fue ver el escote de la bata.

—Oh por Dios… —no pudo evitar exclamarlo. Tragó en seco ante la vista frente a él.

Debido a la exclamación, la castaña se empezó a mover un poco, estaba despertando, pero si él no hacía nada, se quedaría dormida de nuevo, la conocía muy bien, así que extendió su mano hasta alcanzar a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad y ternura. Esto fue suficiente para que Sakura abriera

lentamente los ojos.

—¿Fye? —preguntó con voz modorra, parpadeando continuamente al tratar de enfocar bien su vista.

—Hola mi amor —sonrió con ternura, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

—¡Fye! —recordó su escasez de ropa. Quiso cubrirse, pero él la detuvo.

—Conozco tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no tienes por qué ocultarlo de mí —casi ronroneó sobre sus labios, había ansiado un beso desde que llegó, ni siquiera se detuvo a explicarle qué hacía allí, simplemente la besó. Notó que ella aún estaba algo adormilada, pero de todas formas recibió el beso con mucho gusto.

—¿Vienes de tu guardia? —preguntó después del beso. Había notado que aún portaba el pitufo celeste característico de los alumnos de medicina.

—Sí, acabo de salir, pero quise venir a visitarte ¿No te molesta?

—Para nada —dijo de inmediato, feliz—. Ven —se hizo a un lado para que él también se recostara, no lo pensó dos veces antes de quitarse los zapatos y meterse a la cama. Por un momento cruzó en su mente la opción de sólo dormir, estaba tan agotado que podría dormir dos días seguidos, pero de pronto sintió el cuerpo tibio de su novia acurrucándose a su lado, su piel desnuda era cálida y suave, pero lo que le volvió loco fue cuando inocentemente Sakura puso una pierna sobre él, abrazándolo como lo hacía momentos antes con esa almohada que ahora mismo estaba en el suelo. Esto fue el detonante, estaba por sugerir hacer cosas indecorosas, pero ella comenzó a hablar.

—¿Estás muy cansado amor? Tu guardia duró dos días —preguntó con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, la idea de venir a verte al terminar la guardia, hizo que me mantuviera cuerdo todo el tiempo —rio un poco—. En verdad te extrañé mi amor —la estrechó entre sus brazos—. ¿Y tú, estás muy cansada?

—No. Fue un día muy tranquilo. Salí temprano de clases y fui a comer con Chiharu y Shaoran, después no tuve nada qué hacer. Te extrañé bastante.

—Discúlpame por dejarte sola tanto tiempo —su tono era de verdadero pesar.

—Tranquilo cariño, sé que es por la universidad, yo lo entiendo —acarició su mejilla y acomodó un rebelde cabello rubio tras su oreja—. ¿Cuándo es tu próxima guardia?

—Mañana en la noche.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —se asombró—. ¿Y va a ser tan larga como esta?

El rubio asintió con pesar.

—Entonces debes descansar mi amor —besó su frente y lo abrazó con cariño, pero notó la mueca infantil de disgusto que hacía su novio cuando no estaba conforme con algo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No vine sólo a dormir a tu lado —se acercó a su oído y le susurró—. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos —casi ronroneó. Acompañando a su susurro, un pequeño mordisco hizo acto de presencia en el lóbulo de su oreja y fue más que suficiente para que el corazón se le acelerara de pronto.

—Oh Fye —suspiró llena de éxtasis cuando sintió que esos mordiscos descendían por su cuello, lenta y tortuosamente.

—Pero antes… —se separó de ella—… toma tu medicamento, tengo miedo de que pueda ocurrirte algo —le dijo suavemente, mirándola con preocupación sincera.

La pobre soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación y estiró su brazo hasta la mesita de noche, encendió la luz y buscó esa píldora que lograba tranquilizar un poco a su desbocado corazón.

Las odiaba.

Odiaba esas píldoras porque debido a ellas no había podido experimentar un orgasmo en toda la extensión de la palabra, pues ese medicamento tenía el objetivo de relajar sus músculos, descender su presión arterial, sus respiraciones e incluso sus latidos; todo para que no le diera un ataque al corazón mientras tenía relaciones. A pesar de ello, podía presumir a un novio muy bueno en la cama, la hacía disfrutar bastante y se deleitaba con sus caricias, atenciones y con su pasión desenfrenada, pero todo eso sería diez veces más excitante si no consumiera ese maldito medicamento. De sólo imaginar cómo sería un orgasmo sin esa pastilla… oh por Dios, moriría de éxtasis.

—Llegará el día en que no necesitarás tomar esa cosa —murmuró el rubio con mucha decisión en su mirada.

La aludida lo miró a los ojos, pero se espantó al verlo claramente bajo la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

—¡Oh por Dios, Fye! —tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se espantó también.

—Estás muy pálido —acarició sus mejillas sin color—. Más de lo normal—. Corrigió al ver la expresión de "Así es mi piel" que tenía su novio—. ¿Te alimentaste bien? Te ves muy cansado ¡Y mira esas ojeras! Ay mi amor…

—¿Tan mal me veo? —hizo pucherito.

—Oh no, no, no. No me refiero a eso, tú… —desvió la mirada—. Tú siempre te vez muy guapo— se puso nerviosa—. ¡Pero me preocupa verte tan pálido! ¿Seguro que… que quieres seguir con _esto?_

La risilla suave del rubio se dejó escuchar.

—Lo único que necesito en estos momentos para estar bien, eres tú —extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar la lámpara y apagarla—. Ahora… —se inclinó sobre ella—. ¿…En qué nos quedamos? —preguntó pícaramente. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó profundamente, haciendo que su lengua se enredase con la de ella de un modo que casi la hace desfallecer.

Entonces Fye se separó despacio, dando un último mordisco sin fuerza a su labio inferior. Se quedaron frente con frente, estudiándose con avidez en la cercanía. Ambos azorados, con las pupilas dilatadas y reparando rápido por el esfuerzo. Él fue el primero en recuperarse para seguir con otro beso, más intenso aún.

Besar a su novio era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Sakura, amaba trazar con la punta de la lengua el contorno de sus labios, succionarlos por horas hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados, entrar a explorar la cavidad de su boca y perderse en ella para no salir jamás. Esta era una dicción que no podía verse lamentando nunca. Menos con el hombre que la miraba ahora mismo, muy complacido con su entusiasmo.

Fye de algún modo había logrado cubrirlos a ambos con la fina sábana de la cama, pues había dejado la puerta corrediza abierta y entraba la fresca brisa nocturna de verano. La intensidad inicial había dado paso a la curiosidad entre risas y luego a un letargo íntimo, acompañado por los primeros roces tentativos de sus manos sobre cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Sakura estaba acostaba bocarriba y Fye sobre ella, recostado entre sus piernas, sosteniendo su torso sobre un codo para no aplastarla. Ella con las manos hundidas en la maraña de cabellos rubios, masajeaba su cuero cabelludo al tiempo que guiaba a esos labios pegados a su cuello, dejando un delicioso sendero de saliva y calor sobre su piel.

La ropa salía sobrando en estas circunstancias, ella tiró con fastidio de la filipina de rubio, pero no lograba quitársela con facilidad, él soltó una risilla por la desesperación en su novia y se apartó unos segundos para quitársela, junto con el pantalón. Sakura sonrió anchamente y extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar con su mano el torso del rubio, acarició su abdomen y su pecho hasta que sus manos llegaron a su nuca, jalándolo para atraerlo de nuevo a sus labios, pero un quejido de sorpresa y lujuria acumulada se atoró en su garganta al ver que Fye no perdía el tiempo, pues una de sus manos traviesas ya estaba caminando debajo de su bata hasta llegar a uno de sus senos. Lo apretó con tierna pasión sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Ella se dejó hacer, pero no se quiso quedar atrás y guio una de sus manos a la espalda de su novio, descendiendo sutil y ardientemente hasta llegar a su trasero, desde donde tiró de sus bóxers con insistencia, pero estaba tan atontada y ocupada con los labios de él sobre los suyos, que sus movimientos eran torpes y no lograba bajarlos por completo. Fye no pudo evitar soltar una risilla y con ternura dio un leve mordisco en su labio inferior antes de abandonarlos un segundo para dirigirse a su cuello nuevamente mientras él mismo se quitaba la ropa interior y la dejaba tirada en algún punto del piso. Del cuello descendió a la clavícula, donde se entretuvo un poco antes de bajar hasta el escote de la bata, donde se quedó mirando un rato hasta que no resistió más y se separó por completo de ella para quitarle casi de un tirón esa prenda, dejándola sólo en bragas.

—¡Oh! —arqueó su espalda, llena de placer al sentir el contacto directo de sus labios sobre uno de sus senos mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba al otro. Ella sólo pudo atinar a enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Fye, sus sentidos estaban nublados.

—Me enloqueces —gruñó antes de separarse de sus senos y volver a sus labios mientras sus manos traviesas la exploraban por todas partes.

Había ya una familiaridad entre sus cuerpos, en el movimiento de sus manos sobre curvas y valles, en el sabor compartido entre sus bocas.

Fye no quiso esperar más, dirigió sus manos a las caderas femeninas y quitó esa última prenda que evitaba la desnudez total en su novia. Sonrió al verla al fin cubierta sólo por su piel. Era tan hermosa… tierna, sonrojada y agitada. Era la imagen más bella. A pesar de la necesidad palpitante entre sus piernas, dedicó unos momentos más a besarla con ese amor que sólo él era capaz de darle, para ello pegó su cuerpo por completo al de ella, notando su sonrojo cuando sintió el roce de sus sexos.

Atrapó sus labios con los propios, era un beso tan cargado de emociones. Él, sintiendo una poderosa carga eléctrica distribuyéndose por su cuerpo como la sangre caliente en sus venas, como si de cada poro exhalara un poco de esa electricidad y la reparara por sí mismo; ella, sintiendo una nube de mariposas mareadas por todo su estómago, felices y revoloteadoras, llenando de calidez todo su cuerpo. Tan sonrojada y nerviosa, tan mujer y amada por un hombre sincero y apasionado.

Las manos del futuro médico descendieron sin mesura a la breve cintura de la chica, estrechándola más a él, sintiendo que no había ser más perfecto que ella. Estaba completamente feliz, se sentía correspondido. Quería amarla con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo mostrarle con caricias y besos cuánto la amaba para que no se alejara jamás de su lado, nunca…

Y ella lo abrazó más y lo besó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, el aire se agotaba, pero sólo se separaba fugazmente de él para tomar un respiro y no tener que separarse de ese beso tan demandador, que en ese instante necesitaba más que cualquier tipo de oxígeno. Él sabía a la perfección que de continuar así, no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo, necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba hacerla suya de nuevo, ya, en ese instante.

Ella se encontró deseando que fuese en verdad posible quedarse allí, suspendidos por siempre en ese momento, pero también estaba muy consciente de la erección presionando contra su muslo y de su propio deseo también, ya lo necesitaba dentro y se lo informó a su amante cando alzó las caderas un poco hasta que el sexo de ambos rozó suavemente. Ninguno pudo evitar un gemido lleno de placer.

—Ya no aguanto —gruñó él contra sus labios, mordiéndoselos no muy suavemente. Ella arqueó un poco la espalda ante ese placer un poco doloroso. Sabía que terminaría con los labios hinchados por varias horas, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos.

—Hazlo —suspiró, alzando de nuevo sus caderas.

De un momento a otro el rubio tomó las piernas de su novia y las alzó hasta recargarlas sobre sus hombros, dándole un cómodo acceso a su entrada, ni siquiera la dejó preguntar nada, de un momento a otro ya se encontraba invadiendo su interior.

—¡OH!

Ambos gimieron ante el placer de sentirse unidos, la profundidad había sido mucho mayor que otras veces y esa posición que nunca habían intentado se estaba volviendo una de sus favoritas. Él no esperó ni un segundo para que la fricción entre sus cuerpos comenzara, la embestía a veces suave, a veces con fuerza, pero en ningún momento dejó de bombear.

Cuando sintió que estaba cerca del fin, salió de ella y cambió la posición, abrazándola desde atrás y entrando desde otro ángulo.

—Oh Fye, oh… —se aferró a las sábanas y al brazo masculino que la rodeaba desde atrás. Él aprovechó la posición para acariciar de nuevo sus senos, eran algo pequeños, pero extremadamente suaves. Le enloquecía acariciarlos y apretarlos hasta el cansancio.

—Te amo tanto —susurró en su oído, apretándola más hacia sí.

—Fye, yo… ¡Ahh! —sus palabras fueron reemplazadas por un fuerte gemido, pues se estremeció ante el gozo que le recorría el cuerpo, retorciéndose y gimiendo presa del éxtasis. Mas Fye no dejaba de embestirla, a veces suave y cariñoso, otras más fuerte y rápido, haciéndola subir al cielo con cada orgasmo que en ella sembraba y bajar a la Tierra, tan sólo para seguir llenándola de placer.

Sakura era tan estrecha y suave, tan cálida que no pudo evitar perder el control y rendirse ante el placer que inundó su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo suavemente, recibió el orgasmo producido por el amor de su vida; su clímax fue intenso, la dejó completamente agotada entre los fuertes brazos de su novio, quien no dejaba de embestirla, era como si él no quisiera que su éxtasis terminara.

—Oh Sakura… —murmuró, justo en medio de su clímax.

La suave piel de su novia lo retenía con fuerza, estimulándolo, no pudo más. Apretó ojos y dientes, disfrutando de esos momentos. Finalmente se dejó caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su novia, aplastándola un poco, pero es que una debilidad muy pesada lo atacó de pronto, Sakura lo notó y aún agitada lo estrechó entre sus brazos, él había acomodado su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de ella, pero pronto se recuperó y recostándose a un lado, la arrastró bajo las sábanas hasta tenerla capturada entre sus brazos.

—Eres mía —murmuró con algo de debilidad y somnolencia, sus ojos se cerraban, había quedado exhausto y aun así no quería dormirse sin antes decirle algo—. Eres tan importante para mí, nunca te vas de mi vida —acarició su mejilla con ternura, sin cortar el contacto visual en ningún momento. El azul y verde se unieron por un buen rato, expresándose todo ese amor a través de esas miradas tan puras y enamoradas.

—Soy tuya —murmuró—. Y nunca me iré —juntó su frente con la de él, notó que la piel de ambos estaba perlada por el sudor debido a tanto ejercicio—. Nunca… —repitió, estirándose un poco para besarlo en la frente con dulzura y logrando que él le sonriera cálidamente, sus ojitos azules se estaban cerrando, se notaba que el pobre hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no quedarse dormido—. Descansa mi amor, te lo mereces —quitó unos mechones de cabello de su frente con una suave y fresca caricia que arrulló al rubio, cuyos ojos se cerraron por fin, hundiéndolo en un profundo y placentero sueño.

**_Año 2004_**

Trataba con todo su esfuerzo que los demás no notaran su gran tristeza al descubrir que Fye le había fallado de nuevo al no asistir a una de sus exposiciones de arte en la universidad. Así que respiró profundo, ensanchó su sonrisa e hizo como si nada malo ocurriera.

Su teatrito se mantuvo en pie hasta que intentó llamar a su novio, pero el teléfono la mandaba directo a la contestadora, lo tenía apagado, pero lo peor de todo fue una foto publicada en la red social del rubio. Esto rompió un poco su corazón ya muy sensible. Ahora sí no pudo evitar que la notaran algo triste, aunque no sabían que por dentro ardía en celos y tristeza. Sin poder contenerse más, soltó un pesado suspiro, el cual no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos y familia, sí, familia. Sus padres y Touya habían viajado hasta Tokio para ver esa exposición tan importante. Los Kinomoto, Yuui, Akemi, Tomoyo e incluso Kurogane habían asistido al evento.

—No te pongas triste, Sakura. Estoy segura de que vendrá.

—Gracias Akemi —suspiró nuevamente, tratando de sonreírle a su amiga, pero era imposible mantener un buen ánimo cuando te encuentras en una exposición donde importantes jueces calificarán tu obra de arte, y que tu novio no se digne a presentarse.

La castaña miró el asiento vacío a su derecha y sólo pudo apretar los puños sobre sus rodillas, llena de impotencia; miró a su izquierda y ahí estaban todos sus amigos y familia, pero… faltaba él. Fye le había prometido su asistencia.

—¿Por qué no viene? Se supone que lo traerías contigo —murmuró Tomoyo en la oreja de su novio.

—Lo intenté, pero el doctor Hamada se lo llevó a una importante conferencia. Desde que supo que Fye quería especializarse en cardiología, no lo suelta ni un momento y a pesar de que apenas estamos en primer año, ya lo lleva a congresos y conferencias importantes —suspiró—. El muy intenso ya tiene buenos contactos en el área médica.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de Sakura? Ella lo necesita aquí, no se da cuenta del daño que le hace con su ausencia.

—Tú sabes por qué se está esforzando tanto en la carrera.

—Sí, lo sé, pero si continúa así, la perderá pronto… —negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente y miró con disimulo a su mejor amiga, la pobre estaba muy cabizbaja.

—Y el primer premio es para…—anunció el maestro de ceremonias—. Kinomoto Sakura, por su pintura al óleo "Campo de lavandas rosas"

Todos aplaudieron felices y orgullosos, ella sonrió de igual manera, aunque si se le miraba con atención, se podría notar el atisbo de tristeza que destellaba en sus ojos.

—Muchas felicidades, Sakura —se acercó y algo dubitativo le dio un abrazo suave a su amiga.

—Gracias, Shaoran —sonrió ampliamente, manteniendo su máscara de felicidad—. Felicidades también a ti, quedamos empatados.

—Aun así creo que tu pintura es mejor que la mía —se rascó la nuca—. En realidad nunca pensé que ganaría, entré al concurso sólo porque el profesor de pintura nos lo pidió, pero en realidad esto no es mi fuerte —suspiró—. Hubieras visto lo que batallé para terminarla a tiempo, incluso…—se levantó la manga de su playera, mostrando manchas de colores, al parecer eran rastros de pintura—. Me quedé dormido sobre la paleta de colores y por más que intenté borrar la pintura, no pude —suspiró avergonzado, pero se le pasó al escuchar la melodiosa risa de su amiga.

—Eso explica por qué traes manga larga en un día tan caluroso —volvió a reír, tuvo que cubrirse los labios con las manos para no reír con más ganas y es que había notado que además de la pintura en su brazo, el pobre tenía color verde y azul a un lado del cuello, casi en la clavícula. Con inocencia y ajena a lo que iba a sentir su amigo, dirigió su mano hacia el lugar manchado y talló suavemente con sus dedos—. No se quita —hizo una mueca de enfado algo chistosa, se llevó un pulgar a los labios y de nuevo al cuello de su amigo—. Listo —sonrió victoriosa al haber logrado quitar esa mancha con un poco de saliva. Alzó los ojos hasta toparse con los castaños de su amigo, pero se extrañó al ver su rostro tan rojo como la grana—. Shaoran ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. No iba a decirle sobre el estremecimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir su suave roce sobre la piel de su cuello. Había sido un acto muy inocente, pero significativo para él.

—Hola —llegó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa. Había escuchado de lejos la risa de Sakura, esto le sorprendió mucho así que fue en busca de la causa, se sorprendió al ver a ese muchacho alto, guapo y atlético platicando con su amiga.

—Oh, Tomoyo, él es Shaoran, el chico del que te platiqué hace tiempo. Somos muy buenos amigos desde el primer día de clases —se lo presentó a ella y al resto de sus amigos y familia que pronto llegaron a su lado.

—Hola Shaoran, mucho gusto —lo analizó por completo sin que él se percatara y algo vio en él que la hizo sentirse en confianza, tal vez era el hecho de que sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un leve sonrojo que le daba un aire tierno e infantil—. Sakura me ha hablado mucho sobre ti

—Espero que te haya dicho cosas buenas —se rascó la nuca.

—¡Claro que sí! —rio la castaña y todos los demás la miraron con un poco de sorpresa. Esa sombra de tristeza que había estado opacando su verde mirada, se había desaparecido por completo y ahora reía con total naturalidad.

—_Vaya, este chico logra mucho en ella _—pensó Tomoyo con astucia.

—Y… —el castaño miró fijamente a Yuui—. Por lo que me has platicado, él ha de ser tu novio ¿No es así?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida—. Oh no.

—Yo soy su gemelo —rio un poco—. Mi hermano no pudo asistir por cuestiones de la universidad —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo… —no despegó la vista del rubio, lo analizó no muy disimuladamente. No había conocido al novio de su amiga, pero sí a su gemelo y pues… al menos físicamente ya tenía una idea de cómo era. Miró a su amiga y notó que de nuevo cierta tristeza opacaba sus ojos, frunció el ceño al pensar que se trataría de la ausencia del tal "Fye"

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Está todo bien? Llevas rato mirando tu teléfono.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí estoy bien —se apenó un poco y guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

—No te distraigas.

—Lo siento, doctor —se reacomodó en su silla y continuó escuchando la importante conferencia sobre trasplantes de corazón. Intentó que su mente se concentrara en la charla, pero era imposible, su cabeza se encontraba centrada en cierta castaña de ojos verdes que seguramente estaría muy triste en estos momentos. Le había hecho una promesa: iría a la exposición de obras de arte que habría en su escuela, pero la conferencia se había alargado más de lo esperado y ni siquiera pudo avisarle a su novia, pues a su teléfono móvil se le había terminado la batería—. _Lo siento Sakura, perdóname…_—pensó, acongojado.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Segura que no quieres ir a festejar tu premio? —preguntó con algo de decepción al ver que Sakura prefirió que la dejaran en la casa que comparte con Tomoyo.

—Gracias mamá, pero tengo mucha tarea acumulada y necesito quedarme a avanzar un poco —sonrió radiante mientras se bajaba del auto—. Mejor vayan a casa antes de que oscurezca, les queda un largo camino hasta Tomoeda.

—Hija… ¿Segura que estás bien? —inquirió su padre, preocupado.

—Sí —sonrió de nueva cuenta, esperaba que sus padres y su hermano le creyeran, cosa que no sucedió en realidad.

—Estás rara, monstruo —murmuró Touya, bajándose del auto y yendo hacia ella. Estando a menos de medio metro de distancia, extendió su mano derecha y alzó con ésta la barbilla de su pequeña hermana—. Es por culpa de ese tonto ¿No es así?

—Estás imaginando cosas —le restó importancia, haciendo un ademán con la mano y sonriendo—. Si no pudo ir es porque seguro tenía algo muy importante qué hacer, además, lo veo todos los días, así que no hay problema —se rascó la nuca. Suplicaba porque ya se fueran, si Touya seguía insistiendo, no lo resistiría y se echaría a llorar en sus brazos. No quería preocupar a su familia.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos —dijo serio. Acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ambos, pero esta vez la estrechó entre sus brazos con verdadero cariño y aprovechó para susurrarle al oído: —.Si necesitas algo sólo llámame, vendré cuanto antes. Papá y mamá no se enterarán, si eso es lo que te preocupa. ¿De acuerdo?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, si hablaba se le quebraría la voz y es que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

—Muchas gracias por venir, vayan con mucho cuidado —abrazó con fuerza a su querido hermano y se despidió de sus padres.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Fye! —lo alcanzó y al hacerlo aprovechó para colgarse de su brazo, el rubio se contuvo de rodar los ojos con fastidio, si lo hacía era sólo por respeto y educación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Elda? —detuvo su andar. La conferencia había terminado ya y ahora mismo se dirigía a su auto, quería ir cuanto antes a buscar a Sakura y disculparse por su ausencia en la exposición.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café?

—Hace apenas un par de horas fuimos a comer —suspiró.

—Pero así podremos platicar sobre la conferencia, estuvo muy interesante y podríamos intercambiar ideas ¿Qué te parece?

—Elda… —lo interrumpió.

—¡Vamos! — dio un brinquito, sin soltarlo del brazo con insistencia.

—Elda, tengo algo muy importante qué hacer, necesito irme.

—Pero… ¿A dónde vas? —se desilusionó.

—A casa de mi novia.

Esta oración le cayó como balde de agua fría, pero supo disimularlo muy bien. Por supuesto que sabía sobre la relación de Fye con cierta chica castaña de la universidad de artes visuales, pero estaba segura que fácilmente podría arrebatárselo.

El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, notó cómo el semblante de la chica cambió por unos segundos. Creyó que eso sería suficiente para hacerla desistir, pero estaba muy equivocado.

—Pero… la ves todos los días, en cambio nosotros no tenemos tiempo de salir al estar todo el día entre libros y exámenes, anda, vamos a divertirnos un rato.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Y sin decir más se soltó suavemente del agarre de su compañera de clases y se fue hacia el coche.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Iré a hablar con ella —murmuró Yuui mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Desde que los Kinomoto se fueron, Sakura había subido a su habitación, encerrándose por horas y sin dar señales de vida. Durante todo el día la vieron tan feliz y radiante como siempre, pero mantener esa farsa seguro era exhausto y ahora seguro estaría en cama.

—Tal vez debería ir Tomoyo ¿No crees cariño? —preguntó la novia del rubio, antes de que este subiera las escaleras.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Ya intenté hablar con ella, de hecho todos ya lo hicimos, pero no quiso admitir cómo se sentía.

Yuui suspiró y siguió su andar. No tardó en subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación. Entró sin tocar y encontró a su cuñada tumbada bocabajo en el colchón—. Sakura —la llamó, pero no le hizo caso—. Sakura, ya basta. Todos sabemos que no estás bien, no tienes que fingir felicidad. Además, sé que estás despierta.

La aludida sólo movió la cabeza hacia un lado para verlo directamente.

—Estamos preocupados por ti, no has querido hablar sobre la ausencia de Fye, sabemos que te afectó y que mi hermano es un idiota —se sentó en la orilla de la cama con total confianza—. Pero aquí estamos tus amigos para que te desahogues.

—Lo siento —murmuró con la voz algo ronca. Fue hasta ese momento en que el rubio se percató de los ojos rojos e hinchados de su amiga. Había estado llorando todo ese rato.

—_Mantenerse fuerte no siempre es fácil… _—pensó con tristeza, entendiéndola un poco—. No tienes por qué disculparte —ablandó su mirada y le sonrió con ternura—. Dime qué ocurre.

—Nada, estoy bien —sonrió huecamente. Algo se le tenía que pegar de Fye y no precisamente cosas buenas.

—Basta de eso. Sé por qué estás así, pero estás en un error… —pensó bien las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, no quería ser muy brusco, pero ella era como una hermana para él y desafortunadamente tenía muchas cosas en común con Fye, así que actuaría de la misma forma como si se tratara de él—. Si Fye no asistió es porque de verdad debió ser importante el evento en el que estaba, vamos, lo conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que no faltaría por cualquier cosa.

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos, tal vez estaba exagerando todo ese asunto, total, sólo fue un evento de muchos que habrá en un futuro cercano. Pero… Yuui no sabía lo que vio ella hace unas horas… y sólo con pensar en ello, los celos la ahogaban con fuerza.

—Pero aun así… faltó y eso nadie lo cambia —insistió.

Yuui suspiró, pero al menos había logrado sacarle algo de palabras a su amiga, le estaba dando miedo sólo ver esas sonrisas huecas en ella.

—¿Ya intentaste comunicarte con él?

—Tiene su teléfono apagado.

El rubio no sabía qué más sugerir o qué hacer para mejorar su ánimo, no le gustaba verla así.

—Además está muy ocupado —gruñó por lo bajo. En sus palabras había algo de rencor y enojo. Eso no era normal.

—Hay algo que sabes y no me quieres decir. Ya, dímelo.

La castaña suspiró pesadamente y no tuvo otra opción más que mostrarle el verdadero motivo de su tristeza. Sacó su celular y le mostró la pantalla de este.

—Oh. Ella es… —preguntó seriamente al ver a una chica rubia abrazada de Fye, ambos estaban sentados en una larga mesa junto con otras personas, todos iban vestidos formalmente, parecía ser una reunión importante.

—Elda, una amiga de Fye… —sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco al mencionarlo.

El gemelo mayor se abstuvo de soltar un par de improperios, pues no le gustaba el modo en que la tipa se había abrazado al rubio para tomar la foto.

—La tomó ella, justo cuando estábamos en mi exposición.

Yuui miró la foto y a su cuñada simultáneamente. Sus nervios se crisparon al ver que comenzaba a llorar con ganas acumuladas, y él no era tonto, ya sabía quién era esa chica, la veía muy seguido en las redes sociales de su hermano. Siempre estaban juntos y ella no perdía oportunidad para tomarse una foto con él y subirla a las redes. Cualquiera pensaría que son más que amigos, así que comprendía la tristeza de su cuñada, el problema era que este asunto estaba llegando ya muy lejos y Fye no parecía querer ponerle un alto a esa tipa. Su _hermana_ estaba sufriendo más y más por ello y no lo permitiría, no más.

—Siento mucho que estés sufriendo tanto por esto, de verdad no te lo mereces, Sakura —acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y la abrazó con cariño fraternal—. Te prometo que solucionaré esto —se separó del abrazo que había tomado por sorpresa a la ojiverde y le sonrió con calidez, calmando sus ganas de moler a palos a su gemelo.

—Pero Yuui, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tú… —calló al sentir unas manos estirando inhumanamente sus mejillas hasta que su rostro formara una mueca muy chistosa.

—Esto se solucionará, lo prometo —le guiñó un ojo, pero no la soltó.

—¡Yuui! —exclamó, tratando de librarse de ese agarre, pero éste no la soltó, sino que se echó a reír con ganas.

—Te soltaré si prometes no permitir que el tonto de mi hermano te afecte tanto. Es un tarado, pero todos sabemos que sólo tiene ojos para ti, así que ya no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo?

La castaña dejó de forcejear y asintió suavemente, aún había tristeza en su mirar. Cuando Yuui la soltó, la pobre se acarició las mejillas adoloridas sin dejar de pensar en el tonto de su novio. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

—¡Sakura!

Los dos jóvenes en la cama dieron un salto y dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta abierta. Bajo el umbral de ésta, se encontraba un rubio agitado y muy apenado. No tardó en entrar y llegar junto a su novia, antes miró a su hermano, pidiéndole con la mirada que les diera su espacio. Extrañamente, Yuui le dirigió la mirada más fría y escalofriante de su vida.

—Tú y yo necesitamos hablar —murmuró al pasar justo a su lado, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta de ello.

El gemelo menor asintió y sin esperar más, ocupó el lugar en el que estaba su hermano momentos antes.

—Mi amor, perdóname —tomó sus dos manos y las apretó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, notó que había llorado y eso le partía el alma. Ya sabía que estaría afectada por su ausencia, pero lo comprobó justo en el momento en que pisó esa casa y todos los que estaban en la sala lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—Está bien, después de todo sólo fue una exposición ¿Qué importancia podía tener? ¿No crees?

Sarcasmo, mala señal.

—¿Estás enojada?

Esas dos palabras clave fueron el detonante de la siguiente explosión de palabras.

—¡¿Qué si estoy enojada?! No lo sé, dímelo tú. Estar hora y media esperándote, llamarte infinidad de veces y luego ver que tu querida amiguita no deja de subir fotos de ambos ¿Es motivo para estar molesta? —no supo en qué momento ya se había puesto de pie, encarándolo con furia. Al fin estaba sacando toda la ira que estuvo conteniendo en la tarde.

El pobre sólo pudo encogerse en su lugar. No tenía argumentos para contraatacar a eso. Podría decir que no tenía batería, pero eso sólo incrementaría la furia de su novia, además esas fotos no le ayudaban mucho. Si tan sólo supiera sobre las artimañas a las que tuvo que recurrir Elda para conseguir esas malditas fotos. Nada era lo que parecía, sin que se diera cuenta ella ya estaba agarrada de su brazo, sólo le decía "Fye, voltea" y en ese instante tomaba la foto, y si sonreía no era por estar a su lado, sino porque antes de las fotos estaba hablando con personas importantes dentro del círculo de médicos.

—Lo siento —repitió, no quería discutir con ella, y si darle por su lado sería la solución, no le importaba hacerlo.

—Esto es lo que temí desde un principio —comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado—. Sabía que si estudiabas medicina terminarías conociendo a alguien más y bueno… esa chica es muy bonita —se detuvo y bajó la cabeza un poco, meditándolo—. Y comparte tus gustos por la medicina, seguro te entiende mejor que yo y has de pasar mejor el rato con ella —siguió andando, no lo miraba, sólo caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando al suelo, desesperada—. Yo no puedo competir contra eso… —se detuvo y para que no la viera llorar, puso ambas manos sobre su rostro, soltando silenciosamente todas esas lágrimas acumuladas.

—No seas tonta —su voz se escuchó más cerca de lo que imaginaba, la castaña se quitó las manos del rostro y pudo ver a su novio rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos—. Ella no es nadie importante, yo te amo a ti y escúchame bien: eso nunca va a cambiar.

La castaña no dijo nada, y tampoco correspondió al abrazo. No sabía qué pensar o decir, esas fotos de verdad le habían molestado.

—Discúlpame por favor, si te hice sentir mal con todo este asunto, de verdad lo siento —susurró sobre su coronilla, sin soltarla todavía—. Te lo compensaré de alguna forma —mencionó juguetón—. Este jueves pasaré por ti a las ocho, iremos a cenar y a pasear un rato ¿Qué dices? —se separó un poco para ver a su novia y no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle entender que no amaba a nadie más que no fuera ella—. Mi amor… —murmuró en tono suave, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Está bien —se animó un poco, pero no le sostuvo más la mirada. Se limitó a esconder la cara en su pecho y a abrazarlo con fuerzas, como si al soltarlo pudiera perderlo.

Debía admitirlo, los celos le habían ganado en esta ocasión y se dejó llevar fácilmente por lo que vio, pero lo importante es que Fye ahora estaba con ella, apapachándola.

El jueves se llegó muy pronto y la ojiverde ya estaba lista, faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la noche. Fye no tardaría en llegar por ella y quería verse lo más linda posible, pues luego de cenar se irían a dar un paseo.

Se acomodó su sencillo peinado, verificó que su ropa estuviera impecable y se miró por enésima vez en el espejo, asegurándose de que se viera hermosa para su novio. Era verano y el momento perfecto para usar vestidos ligeros y frescos, aún en la noche.

Dieron las ocho y media y el rubio no se aparecía por la casa. La ojiverde no quiso darle importancia, tal vez se habría retrasado un poco debido a las guardias que les pedían en la universidad, además era semana de exámenes para él. Así que no quiso ser negativa, al contrario, aprovechó ese rato para salir al jardín trasero y despejarse un poco. La noche era cálida, el viento estival había retirado las últimas nubes y a lo lejos brillaban las estrellas, tan ajenas a lo que ocurría en este mundo.

Sakura aspiró todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitían y suspiró lentamente, no quería comenzar a pensar mal y mucho menos deprimirse. Pensó en llamar a su novio, pero temía que al hacerlo él le pidiera posponer la cita, no lo veía desde el día de su exposición de arte y de eso ya casi una semana…

Soltó un pesado suspiró y cerró los ojos. El leve murmullo de los grillos inundó el ambiente, junto con el lejano sonido de las avenidas concurridas de Tokio, los ladridos de algún perro del vecindario y un timbre insistente y molesto.

¿Timbre?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y tomó su celular. Su corazón se contrajo al ver el nombre de su novio en la pantalla.

—H-hola —saludó titubeante.

—_Hola Sakura _—se le escuchaba muy serio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—_Es sobre nuestra cita…_

—Casi son las nueve, Fye.

—_…_

—Ya entiendo el motivo de tu llamada. Está bien, lo entiendo. Seguro estás muy ocupado —había un atisbo de resentimiento en su voz.

—_Sé que te lo prometí y de verdad lo siento_ —se le oía arrepentido de todo corazón—._ La guardia del laboratorio se extenderá un par de horas más y…_ —suspiró—. _No sé a qué hora saldré de aquí._

—Está bien.

—_¿Estás muy molesta? _—preguntó con tristeza.

—No, no. Estoy bien. Hablamos después… —estaba por colgar, pero una voz femenina y melodiosa resaltó al otro lado de la línea.

—_¡Fye! Vamos a pedir algo para cenar ¿Quieres que compartamos la orden?_

—_Gracias Elda, pero yo pediré por mi cuenta _—respondió el rubio con cortesía.

La furia invadió a la castaña. ¡La maldita "Elda" estaba con ellos!

—_¿Amor, estás ahí? _—llevaba rato llamándola, pero no respondía. Sakura reaccionó y con más furia aún, le dijo:

—Que les sea de provecho la cena, diviértete.

Colgó.

Un extraño temblor de pies a cabeza se fue apoderando de ella, sus puños se crisparon con coraje y dentro de su furia las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. La había dejado plantada una vez más, sólo que nunca imaginó que un segundo plantón dolería más que el primero y lo peor del asunto es que el común denominador de sus problemas estaba al lado de Fye, cenando con él.

Con pasos rápidos y el llanto a flor de piel, subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, entró azotando la puerta y fue directo a quitarse ese bonito vestido que se había puesto pensando en su novio, se quitó el poco maquillaje que adornaba su rostro y deshizo el peinado sencillo que tanto tiempo le había costado hacer, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta pequeña que muy apenas alcanzaba a formársele debido a su corto cabello. En unos minutos ya estaba en pijama y sobre su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro oculto entre sus manos para ahogar el grito que le quemaba la garganta.

Nunca había sido celosa, jamás se había sentido tan mal por culpa de Fye, no… por culpa de sus propios celos, pero no podía evitarlo, le enfurecía saber a esta tal Elda cerca de Fye, sabía con certeza que la chica andaba detrás del rubio y que poco le importaba que éste tuviera novia.

Tener las manos sobre su rostro no era suficiente, así que tomó una almohada y aplastándola contra su cara, soltó un grito que la ayudó a desahogarse por completo. Agradecía que Tomoyo no estuviera en casa, pues si la viera en esas condiciones se preocuparía mucho. Ahora que lo pensaba… Kurogane también estudiaba medicina y justo ahora estaba en el cine con Tomoyo ¿Cómo era eso posible? Fye nunca tiene tiempo.

Respiró profundo y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano. Por un momento apretó la mandíbula y se replanteó la decisión de permanecer al lado de Fye a pesar de que no podían verse tan seguido. Lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero esto le estaba afectando más de lo que imaginó, no soportaba la sensación de celos cuando esa mujer se le acercaba, lo extraño es que sus celos se encienden sólo con ella.

Bajó la cabeza y la meneó levemente. Suspiró de nuevo y decidió calmarse un poco. Apretó más contra ella a la pobre almohada que amortiguó su grito y descansó la cabeza sobre ella.

—Eres una exagerada —se dijo a sí misma, recordando que Fye estaba estudiando y no de antro con sus amigos, estaba en la escuela, con esa tipa, sí, pero estudiando a fin de cuentas.

Tomó su celular y aún con lágrimas asomándosele entre las pestañas escribió un mensaje para su novio:

_"__Perdóname por colgarte, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y si actúo así es porque temo perderte, no sé qué haría sin ti._

_Mándame un mensaje cuando estés en casa, estaré al pendiente._

_Pd: necesitamos hablar."_

Pulsó el botón de "enviar" y el mensaje le llegó instantáneamente al rubio., cuyos ojos se iluminaron al ver que recibió un mensaje de su amada, pero poco le duró la alegría al ver su postdata. Dijo que lo amaba y que no podía estar sin él, pero… ese último mensaje lo puso de los nervios.

—Fye ¿Estás escuchando? —inquirió uno de sus compañeros. El aludido despegó la vista de su teléfono y parpadeó confundido. Desde que metieron las muestras a los analizadores, sus compañeros y él aprovecharon ese rato para descansar un poco y despejarse, además acababan de cenar y el sueño los estaba atacando.

—Disculpa ¿Qué me preguntaste? —inquirió apenado por su distracción.

—Elda y tú son del mismo país y tenemos curiosidad ¿Ya se conocían desde antes? ¿Fueron novios o algo por el estilo?

Los ojos de Elda brillaron y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero el ojiazul se le adelantó.

—Claro que no —refutó el rubio antes de que su compañera se emocionara ante el comentario—. De hecho no nos conocíamos hasta que entramos a la universidad —respondió serio.

—Oh, ya entiendo —se disculpó su amigo—. Es sólo que se les ve siempre juntos, creímos que entre ustedes había algo.

—Sólo somos compañeros.

—_Compañeros…_—pensó la rubia con decepción, ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga y eso en verdad la entristecía. Había intentado de todo para que él se fijara en ella a pesar de tener a montones de chicos tras ella, sólo le importaba que él la mirara, nadie más. Su mirada entristeció por unos segundos, pero se recuperó de inmediato y animada como siempre se adentró a la conversación—. Es una coincidencia que seamos del mismo país —sonrió—. Y sobre lo otro… Fye tiene novia, se llama Sakura ¿No es así?

El rubio alzó una ceja. Definitivamente Elda lo tenía bien checado, ya hasta sabía cómo se llamaba la castaña, pero nadie lo preparó para lo siguiente.

—Es una chica muy linda, creo que estudia en artes visuales ¿No? —miró a Fye al preguntar esto, pero no se detuvo a esperar una respuesta—. Es una lástima que esa chica no entienda al pobre de Fye, siempre se enoja con él por no tener tiempo para ella, pero es que no entiende la importancia de nuestra carrera —se encogió de hombros y alzó las cejas con arrogancia—. Pero es obvio que no lo entienda, después de todo estudia una de las carreras más fáciles y con menos importancia dentro del campus. Eso habla mucho de ella y de su poca inteligen…

—Basta —la interrumpió, muy molesto, pero tratando de contenerse—. No la conoces, así que abstente de hacer comentarios de ese tipo —espetó con seriedad y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Ojos castaños y azules se encontraron, unos con sorpresa y otros con enfado, pero ninguno desistió en esa batalla de miradas. Ella en realidad nunca pensó que fuera a defenderla así, después de todo cualquier hombre en su posición estaría fastidiado y harto de una novia celosa y berrinchuda, pero al parecer él era diferente.

El resto de sus compañeros los miraron unos segundos y decidieron intervenir para cambiar de tema, necesitaban trabajar todos juntos en equipo para poder terminar su guardia en el laboratorio, debían procesar cientos de muestras de los pacientes del hospital universitario y no lleva baban ni una cuarta parte, quizá les llevaría toda la noche si no se apuraban.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

La segunda hora de clase terminó, dando inicio al receso de dos horas que tenían en ese día. Sakura salió del aula y respiró el aire fresco de esa mañana soleada, decidió ir a tomar un café para calmar a su pobre estómago que no recibía alimento desde la tarde anterior y es que con el plantón que le dio su novio, le fue imposible cenar algo, había un nudo en su garganta que le impedía pasar cualquier alimento, además de que las ganas de llorar no se le iban en ningún momento.

—¡Sakura!

La aludida se giró para ver al dueño de esa voz, detrás de ella venía corriendo un agitado Shaoran con mochila al hombro y una gran sonrisa que desapareció al contemplarla de cerca.

—Sakura… —su tono fue serio y preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy triste.

—Estoy muy bien —sonrió de oreja a oreja, olvidando que las ojeras y los ojos rojos no pasaban desapercibidos por su amigo.

—No tenemos mucho de conocernos, pero ha sido lo suficiente para saber identificar tus estados de ánimo, sé que algo no anda bien —le dijo con voz baja y suave. Ni siquiera la dejó responder, de un momento a otro ya la tenía entre sus brazos dentro de un contacto cálido, respetuoso y sobre todo cargado de cariño y comprensión.

Después de unos segundos ella correspondió con un poco más de fuerza, rodeándolo con su brazos y aferrándose a su playera con un cúmulo de emociones amontonándose en su pecho.

—Te invito a desayunar, así podremos platicar y veremos qué hacer con esas sonrisas tuyas —se separó del abrazo y le estiró ambas mejillas con gracia, la pobre se confundió un poco y él lo notó—. No son tan radiantes como siempre —aclaró con una suave mirada llena de comprensión—. ¿Qué dices? Vamos, yo invito —alzó varias veces la ceja derecha, como si ofreciera algo muy tentador.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo, una risa sincera brotó desde su pecho.

—Vamos —aceptó.

—Entonces…—le extendió su brazo derecho con caballerosidad mientras que al mismo tiempo le quitaba la mochila. Ella intentó negarse, pero él no la dejó replicar, y así como buenos amigos llegaron a la cafetería de la universidad.

Llegando a la concurrida cafetería, Sakura se quedó en una mesa para dos, separándola mientras Shaoran hacía fila para comprar el desayuno. Ella había querido sólo un café, pero el castaño se negó rotundamente diciéndole que necesitaba alimentarse mejor, así que la sorprendería con algo rico. Finalmente el joven Li regresó a la mesa con dos suculentos platos de hotcakes bañados en miel y mantequilla, a ella se le hizo agua la boca. Comenzaron a desayunar con tranquilidad sin importar el ruido y barullo que había en el lugar, mientras tanto platicaban sobre trivialidades como las clases, profesores y proyectos; él no quiso ir directo al asunto que la tenía tan triste, esperaría a que ella decidiera abrirse un poco con él.

—Lo sé —rio—. El profesor Kimichi también me da clase y en más de una ocasión me he quedado dormida en su clase.

—Es que la llevas a primera hora, es imposible no quedarse dormido —rio también, terminando su última porción de hotcakes.

—Sí —suspiró con resignación, pues además no era muy buena levantándose temprano—. Shaoran —murmuró después de unos segundos—. El motivo por el que me trajiste a desayunar, Umh, bueno… sé que estás preocupado por mí y te lo agradezco, pero en realidad estoy bien —sonrió, decidió mantener su mentira aún con su mejor amigo. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir unos suaves dedos acariciando su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios. Cuando logró enfocar bien, notó la manera en que él la miraba, estaba muy serio y preocupado.

—Te dije que arreglaría esas sonrisas —ladeó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió de lado, con suavidad al igual que su mirada relajada. Aún no la soltaba—. ¿Está todo bien en casa? —empezó por ahí, no apostaba a que fuera un problema familiar, pero no quería ir directo con lo que él creía que era el motivo de su tristeza.

—No, todo está bien en casa.

—Pero no con Fye.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron más de lo normal. Había dado justo en el clavo. Shaoran no necesitó una respuesta, pues fue suficiente al ver cómo sus bellos ojos se inundaran prontamente en lágrimas. Retiró su mano de la suave piel de su amiga y no pudo evitar apretar un poco los puños.

—Aún no lo conozco, pero por todo lo que me has platicado de él puedo ver que se aman mucho —murmuró—. ¿Te hizo algo malo?

La castaña se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y sonrió muy suavemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Es una tontería —suspiró—. Creo que soy yo la que exagera mucho las cosas, aunque él también a veces me hace sentir muy mal… ya no sé ni qué pensar, estoy desesperada —terminó aceptando con un expresión estresada.

—Tranquila, y cuéntame lo que te trae así, tal vez te sirva saber una opinión al respecto desde el punto de vista masculino.

Tenía razón, pensó Sakura. Después de todo él podría ayudarle a aclarar su mente y ¿Por qué no? Después de todo se trataba de su mejor amigo.

—Pasa que últimamente Fye y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros y entiendo que siempre esté ocupado, pues su carrera es muy difícil y absorbe mucho de su vida. Sé que llegará a ser un excelente médico, pero…—su mirada entristeció—. Temo mucho que se vaya de mi lado.

El castaño se asombró sobremanera. No entendía cómo una chica como ella estaba tan preocupada porque su novio la dejara; no si ella es hermosa, dulce, alegre, sencilla, inteligente y sobre todo muy cariñosa. Quiso comentar algo, pero prefirió dejar que continuara.

—Ya te había platicado que ambos habíamos decidido estudiar artes visuales juntos, pero en el último momento él se desvió hacia medicina y debido a ello ya no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ¡Nunca nos habías distanciado tanto! Nos conocemos desde la primaria y siempre estuvimos juntos, viéndonos todos los días… ahora él tiene nuevos amigos y amigas, sobretodo cierta chica de su clase que siempre lo frecuenta y nunca se le despega ni un minuto, al menos mientras esté en la escuela —bufó—. Prácticamente todo el día —sus celos se encendieron de nuevo—. Pero lo que me tiene tan triste es que ya van dos veces que me deja plantada y siempre está la casualidad de que se encuentra con ella, claro, en la escuela, pero están juntos comiendo, tomándose fotos o pasándola a todo dar —se cruzó de brazos—. Además ella es muy bonita y sé que le gusta Fye, estoy segura —las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos—. ¿Crees que estoy exagerando?

Él lo meditó unos segundos antes de hablar. Se había sentido impotente al ver sus lágrimas y unas ganas de ir a reclamarle a Fye le nacieron de pronto, pero debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Sí, exageras un poco.

La expresión de la castaña se desanimó por completo.

—Pero él hace muy mal al tenerte tan abandonada, se entiende que esté muy ocupado, pero al menos no debería distraerse con otras chicas. Te lo digo de nuevo: no lo conozco, pero de algo sí estoy seguro y es que si yo fuera tu novio jamás cambiaría el tiempo que podríamos pasar juntos, por estar con alguien más, nunca lo haría —tomó sus manos sobre la mesa, acariciándolas con los pulgares.

—Shaoran… —sus ojos temblaron un poco ante esa ¿Confesión?

—Además… dices que el amor entre ustedes existe desde que eran niños, me habías platicado que te declaró su amor a los diez años. Esto me hace pensar… ¿Se aman de verdad, o sólo están aferrados a la costumbre?

—Yo… —lo pensó unos momentos, sin soltarse del suave contacto—. No sé, no sé qué debo hacer… toda la noche estuve dándole vueltas al asunto y llegué a pensar lo mismo que me estás diciendo, tal vez lo nuestro fue sólo un amor de niños que no llegará más lejos. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido otra pareja y… tal vez nos hace falta conocer a otras personas. También tengo miedo de ser un obstáculo para que logre alcanzar sus objetivos, a veces me siento como un estorbo para él —entristeció—. ¿Qué debo hacer Shaoran? Sé que si le pido tiempo, esa tal Elda se le echará encima y temo mucho que a él le guste y decida quedarse a su lado, después de todo se entienden muy bien… ¿Qué hago? —ahogó un creciente llanto que amenazaba por salírsele.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó serio—. ¿Qué es lo que TÚ sientes? —se asombró al ver que se echaba a llorar con fuerza, así de pronto, casi como si una bomba hubiera estallado.

—Ese es el problema: sé que lo amo demasiado.

En ese momento Shaoran la soltó abruptamente sin proponérselo y es que guardaba la esperanza de que ella aceptara que ya no lo ama, guardaba la gran ilusión de que ella dijera que sólo fue un amor pasajero, infantil y poco profundo, pero no.

—Sakura… —suspiró con tristeza, ahora era él el que se sentía deprimido. Miró a su alrededor y notó que algunos chicos los observaban con curiosidad, la mayoría de sus amigos sabían que la castaña tenía novio y justamente ahora se les veía muy juntitos a ellos dos—. Vayamos a tomar un poco de aire, te hará bien —se puso de pie, tomó ambas mochilas y extendió su mano para que se pusiera de pie también.

En unos instantes llegaron a los jardines de la universidad, a un lugar menos concurrido y silencioso. Ahí él se paró frente a ella y analizó su semblante unos segundos, ella lo miró extrañada. El castaño estaba por extender una mano y acariciarle el rostro, pero un insistente timbre rompió esa atmósfera tranquila que se había creado.

Sakura se apresuró a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo.

—¿Te llaman? —preguntó al ver que sólo veía la pantalla.

—No… es un recordatorio.

—¿Tienes clase?

—No. Es porque iba a llamar a Fye a esta hora.

—Adelante —le sonrió amablemente y sin decir más se dirigió a mirar a los arbustos llenos de flores que había a un par de metros.

La castaña llamó de inmediato a su novio. Su cabeza estaba hecho un embrollo completo, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos escuchar la voz de su amado una vez más, además que no le mandó mensaje para avisarle que llegó a casa en la noche.

El teléfono timbraba y timbraba, tardó un poco en contestar, pero lo hizo. A penas escuchó que tomaba la llamada, Sakura lo llamó por su nombre, feliz e ilusionada, olvidando de pronto todo el daño que sentía su corazón debido a él y sus indiferencias, pero a cambio de ese saludo alegre sólo obtuvo esto:

—_¿Quién habla? _—una voz femenina contestó, se le oía modorra—. _¿Hola?_

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo —respondió seriamente y con puños y dientes apretados—. ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi novio?

—_Oh, eres Sakura _—se oyó sorprendida y feliz—._ No te preocupes querida, tu novio está en mi baño, déjame le paso tu llamada._

La mano que sostenía el celular tembló, dejándolo caer al piso. El sonido a algo quebrándose hizo que el castaño se girara, pero nunca esperó ver a su amiga tan consternada, toda ella temblaba y su quijada estaba tan apretada que casi escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué ocurre? —se paró frente a ella, alzando con su mano el mentón femenino.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se abalanzó sobre su amigo, inundándose en su cálido pecho y siendo rodeada por sus brazos, el pobre aún no entendía a qué se debía todo aquello.

—Dime qué pasa ¿Qué te dijo Fye?

—No hablé con él —su voz se oía amortiguada por la playera del castaño—. Me contestó Elda, al parecer la desperté, me dijo que Fye estaba en su baño, en SU casa ¡Estaba con ella! ¡Se acostaron y me vieron la cara de idiota! —estalló en lágrimas por enésima vez en menos de una semana.

Los ojos ambarinos del chico se abrieron a más no poder. Su amiga acababa de decirle lo mucho que amaba a su novio y justo ahora él… estaba con esa chica en su casa. Vaya novio tenía Sakura, no entendía cómo podía estar con alguien tan poca cosa como él, no la merecía en lo absoluto. Estaba tentado a decirle lo idiota y cabrón que era el rubio, pero eso no la ayudaría en nada, así que se limitó a estrecharla más entre sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla sobre los sedosos cabellos castaños de la chica, sólo quería reconfortarla en estos momentos.

—Tranquila —le acarició la espalda una y otra vez, le partía el corazón sentir cómo se convulsionaba levemente debido al llanto—. Tranquila —repitió con cariño.

—Pero… es que no entiendo… cómo pudo engañarme tan fácilmente ¡No entiendo! —sollozó con más fuerza.

—Sé que duele, pequeña, pero debes ser fuerte. Tú vales mucho y ese…—apretó los labios—… ése estúpido no se merece ni una lágrima tuya, ni una sola —repitió y la apretó, si era posible, con más fuerza todavía—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —le preguntó una vez que ya se había calmado un poco.

—Ya te molesté mucho por hoy —se separó del abrazo y en él crecieron unas ganas inmensas de volver a abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Se veía tan vulnerable con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su naricita roja y su rostro pálido. Lucía muy triste, no quería dejarla ir así.

—Tú nunca serás una molestia para mí ¿Entendido? —acomodó varios mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja con una ternura infinita.

Sakura alzó la mirada hasta toparse con esos ojos castaños tan expresivos y hermosos. Sus miradas se quedaron enlazadas durante un buen rato hasta que ella habló.

—Gracias Shaoran, por todo —desvió un poco la mirada, los ojos de su amigo eran muy intensos y profundos, la ponían nerviosa.

—Pero tendrás que disculparme porque lo estacioné hasta el otro lado del campus —rio un poco—. ¿No te molesta caminar? —intentaba animarla un poco, pero no lo consiguió del todo, ella sólo atinó a asentir suavemente con la cabeza.

—Pero déjame llevar mi mochila —pidió.

—Por supuesto que no, mientras estés conmigo no tienes por qué andar cargando libros pesados —le guiñó un ojo y ella por fin sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, entonces déjame guardo esto —señaló su teléfono celular que quedó hecho pedazos por la caída.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No importa —se acercó a la espalda de él, donde reposaba su mochila rosada, pero al abrirla, un montón de cosas salieron volando. Había olvidado que esta mañana sobrecargó su mochila con libros y un montón de hojas, papeles y apuntes, además de material para un taller—. Demonios —gruñó por lo bajo y el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una risilla antes de agacharse a ayudarla a recoger todas sus cosas.

—Nunca te había escuchado decir algo así —murmuró divertido, refiriéndose al "Demonios" dejó de recoger cosas por un segundo y la miró. La tenía a unos centímetros de distancia, pero ella estaba tan ocupada juntando sus cosas que no se percató de ello.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenada, levantó la mirada y se congeló en su lugar al toparse con la mirada castaña de su amigo tan cerca de la suya que pudo apreciar los matices café de sus ojos tan claramente.

El tiempo se congeló para ambos, ninguno se movía ni decía nada. Sólo se miraban fijo a los ojos, por un momento él bajó su mirada hasta toparse con los labios rosas y algo entreabiertos, pidiéndole a gritos ser besados. Ella lo miraba tranquilamente, ajena a los acelerados latidos del castaño y a ese debate interno en su corazón y mente. Decidió pensar menos y actuar más. El deseo irrefrenable de sentir sus labios rosas contra los suyos lo hizo a actuar de esta manera, pues no hizo nada para evitar que ese impulso tomara el control de todo su cuerpo, así que sólo se dejó llevar. En un segundo acortó la distancia entre los dos y asaltó los labios rosas con los suyos.

Él sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, seguido de otro… y luego otro. El latir de su corazón jamás se había presentado de forma tan evidente e irregular. El beso era apenas una caricia y ella comenzó a corresponder después de unos segundos, ¡Pero correspondió! Por todos los cielos, ella le estaba correspondiendo el beso. No se contuvo y ahora llevó ambas manos a las mejillas femeninas, atrayéndola más a ese suave contacto que pronto se volvió en algo un poco más demandante. Entonces se apartó un poco de ella, terminando el contacto con un casto beso sobre la comisura de sus labios, fue ahí donde admiró su expresión confundida durante unos segundos antes de notar cómo su rostro antes pálido se ponía ahora tan rojo como la grana. Notó también cómo la expresión de sus ojos entristecía. Oh… mala señal. Estuvo a punto de abrir sus labios rosas para decirle algo, pero él no la dejó, la capturó entre sus brazos sintiendo cómo ese amor por ella le quemaba las entrañas y lo empujaba a no querer separársele nunca.

—S-shaoran —murmuró dubitativa—. Yo… yo no —tomó todo el valor que pudo para separarse de ese abrazo tan cálido. La pobre no sabía cómo asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir ¡Su mejor amigo la había besado! Y lo peor del caso es que ella había correspondido gustosa, de verdad había disfrutado ese beso tan dulce y cargado de emociones, sobre todo de mucho amor.

—Lo sé, tienes novio —le cortó enseguida, su expresión demostraba lo mucho que le dolía no ser correspondido. Quería sonreírle, pero no podía—. No me voy a disculpar por hacerlo, porque es algo que he deseado desde que te conocí. Te di muchas indirectas pero… —soltó una risilla—. Sakura, eres la chica más distraída que conozco —suspiró—. Creo que por eso te tomó tan por sorpresa esto, pero la verdad es que me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado, pero siempre me detuve por respeto a tu relación con Fye, pero ahora que ocurrió esto…—se puso nervioso—. Creo que me apresuré un poco al hacerlo justo ahora, pero es que en verdad te quiero —sonrió de lado—. Aunque sé que tú no me ves de esa forma ¿No es así? —preguntó con desilusión.

—Shaoran… —murmuró sorprendida. Su amigo había estado aguantándose mucho tiempo ese sentimiento, había estado sufriendo en silencio y ella nunca se dio cuenta de ello, al contrario, cada que tenía un problema, iba corriendo tras él para buscar su ayuda y consuelo, que mala amiga era… pero este beso había causado algo especial en ella, había sentido como una chispa de electricidad cuando sus labios se rozaron, tal como sintió con Fye la primera vez que se besaron. Nunca había besado a nadie más, pero… no podía negar que este último beso le había despegado los pies del piso—. Yo… te quiero.

El aludido casi pegó un brinco, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos de esa manera, creo que terminaría dañándote y es lo que menos quiero, además… estoy muy confundida —sus ojos se aguaron—. No sé qué pensar ahora, discúlpame en serio. No quiero perder tu amistad, eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero… no puedo, no puedo hacerlo —cogió sus cosas, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de allí.

—Sakura… —la miró alejarse con rapidez.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de cierta presencia que los observó hasta hace unos minutos. Esta persona se había alejado antes de ver cómo la castaña salía corriendo. No había logrado soportar el dolor en su pecho ante una escena como esa. Sintió cómo su corazón se hundía en un vacío sin fin, también cómo la sangre huía de su cabeza, cayendo pesadamente a sus pies.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Vamos hombre, ya pasó una semana de eso, creo que va siendo hora de que hables con Sakura y le expliques por qué estás así. La pobre no tiene idea de por qué la has evitado todo este tiempo.

—¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar, Kurogane? —preguntó con fastidio, más como un reclamo.

El moreno lo meditó uno segundos antes de responder con seriedad y madurez.

—Aclararía todo este asunto de una vez por todas.

—¡Pero no hay nada que aclarar! ¡Ella me engaña con su "mejor amigo"! —se exasperó, estaba al borde de la locura y por esa razón Kurogane se lo había llevado a rastras a esa fiesta organizada por algunas hermandades de la universidad de Tokio. Mucha gente había sido invitada a esa casa en el centro de la capital nipona. El lugar estaba atiborrado de jóvenes eufóricos, bebiendo, fumando quien sabe qué cosas y bailando al ritmo de la música que hacía retumbar los cristales de las ventanas. No era un ambiente del que Fye y Kurogane disfrutasen, pero era la primera fiesta universitaria a la que acudían a pesar de tener casi un año allí.

—No sabes cómo fueron las cosas, ni siquiera has hablado con ella.

El rubio soltó un bufido exasperado y tomó otro gran trago a su bebida.

—Y deja ya eso —le arrebató el vaso de plástico con esa extraña sustancia azul. Desde que llegaron, Fye no había parado de tomar y vaya que era pésimo para ello.

Por una parte el moreno le entendía, Sakura era el amor de su vida y hace una semana, después de estar toda la noche en el laboratorio, había decidido ir a visitarla a la escuela. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera había ido primero a casa para darse una ducha y afeitarse, sino que apenas salió de su guardia, fue corriendo a la universidad de artes para encontrarse con su novia, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrársela besando a ese tipo.

—Iré a ver si ya llegó Tomoyo —se paró del sofá—. Aléjate de esas bebidas extrañas, no sabemos lo que contienen —gruñó con su característico tono serio. El rubio no contestó, simplemente alzó su mano indicándole que ya se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Intenté hablar varias veces con Kurogane para averiguar lo que le ocurre a Fye, pero no me soltó ni una palabra —suspiró cansinamente—. Yo tampoco entiendo por qué te estuvo evitando todo este tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —suspiró larga y pausadamente. Ya se había cansado de llorar, sus lágrimas se le habían terminado y no le quedaba otra opción más que animarse y pensar en que todo estaría bien. Hacía ya dos semanas en que no veía a su novio, desde el día de su exposición a la cual él no asistió, además que estaba muy dolida con él por esa llamada en la que Elda contestó. No se lo perdonaría—. Aunque me hago a la idea… —sonrió amargamente, recordando a cierta rubia.

—Ya, vamos a olvidarnos de todo eso y disfrutemos de esta fiesta —la tomó de las manos—. Vaya que no nos arreglamos por nada —le guiñó un ojo—. Además, Kurogane y Yuui ya deben estarnos esperando dentro —tomó de la mano a su amiga y procedió a caminar, pero se detuvo al ver que ella no daba ni un paso.

—Y si… ¿Y si Fye está aquí? No sé cómo reaccionaría al verlo —su voz era un murmullo cansado. Ya había llorado tanto que no le salían más lágrimas.

—No lo creo, Kurogane dijo que hoy le tocaba guardia.

—¿Segura?

—Al parecer sí, a menos que las cosas hayan cambiado.

—Está bien —suspiró pesadamente y entró a la fiesta junto con su amiga. Kurogane las estaba esperando en la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Sakura.

—Hola —saludó algo extrañado—. Sakura, no pensé que fueras a venir, creí que estabas muy ocupada con tus exámenes.

—Decidí darme un descanso —sonrió de lado.

—Pasen, aunque… —miró a su alrededor—. La fiesta no es lo que creímos, esto parece más bien un bar de mala muerte —gruñó con fastidio.

De camino al interior de la casa se toparon con Yuui, el pobre tenía cara de fastidio, pero se animó al verlos.

—Esta fiesta está llena de raros, los de aquella esquina se están drogando, los del jardín no dejan de beber cosas extrañas y los del segundo piso… bueno, creo que organizaron una orgía —hizo una mueca de asco que pronto fue imitada por sus amigas. Kurogane refunfuñó y se planteó muy seriamente el irse ahora mismo de allí.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Miró el contenido de ese vaso rojo de plástico, no sabía lo que era, pero lo hacía sentir bien. Sus cargas se aligeraban y su ira disminuía a momentos. Acercó el vaso a sus labios y se terminó hasta la última gota de un solo trago, después aplastó el recipiente y lo lanzó lejos sin importarle mucho lo que le dijeran, total, había tanta gente en el lugar que pasaba desapercibido, ni siquiera podía ver las paredes desde donde estaba, pues todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de personas. Por un instante se sintió mareado y agobiado, le faltaba el oxígeno. Sin embargo, lo que sintió a continuación lo hizo saltar en su lugar, pues unas suaves y pequeñas manos se habían introducido a su camisa desde el cuello hasta el pecho, tocando toda su piel con una sensual lentitud. Giró su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, por un momento suplicó que se tratase de Sakura, pero grande fue su decepción al encontrarse a Elda abrazándolo desde atrás del sillón. Soltó un bufido de inconformidad y se alejó un poco para evitar su contacto.

—¿Qué ocurre Fye? Parece que no te agradó verme —hizo un pucherito que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido encantador, pero no a Fye.

—Déjame tranquilo, no estoy de humor —chasqueó la lengua con verdadero fastidio.

Los ojos castaños de Elda se abrieron de par en par. Fye nunca había sido grosero con ella, nunca.

Sonrió.

Al fin estaba mostrando alguna reacción, no le importaba que ésta fuera fastidio, al menos sabía que causaba algo en él.

—Entonces… —rodeó el sillón—. Yo puedo ayudarte a que estés de un mejor humor —se sentó en sus piernas con total descaro, fue ahí donde el rubio se percató del profundo escote en su blusa y de la corta longitud de su minifalda. Tragó en seco, Elda era una chica demasiado sexy, ningún hombre se resistiría a ella.

—Aléjate, por favor —pidió, titubeante y evidentemente nervioso, la chica sonrió al notarlo.

—Pero… yo sólo quiero que te relajes —dijo inocentemente con una sonrisita dulce y unos ojitos de borrego mientras ascendía sus manos hasta llegar a sus hombros, los cuales masajeó logrando relajarlo un poco—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me dejas animarte un poco?

El rubio no asintió y tampoco se negó. Había dormido tan poco últimamente y estaba tan agotado que eso, más la cantidad de alcohol en su sistema, lo dejaron flotando en las nubes por un rato. Sus párpado pesaban y no estaba muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo alcanzaba a distinguir que unas manos comenzaban a acariciarlo ya no sólo en los hombros, sino en el pecho, abdomen, piernas. Esas manos lo recorrían suavemente y él se dejó hacer, pronto esas caricias llegaron a su rostro, sus mejillas fueron apretadas con suavidad al mismo tiempo que era levemente impulsado hacia el frente. De un momento a otro sintió cómo algo acariciaba sus labios con insistencia, no estaba muy consciente de lo que era hasta que algo intentaba abrirse paso entre sus labios.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y reaccionó antes de que la vulgar de su amiga le introdujera la lengua en su boca. Todo ese estado de relax se había ido al caño cuando se percató del beso apasionado que le estaba dando, pero… no se había separado de ella, no correspondía, pero tampoco la alejaba.

—_Qué más da… _—pensó él, correspondiendo al beso por un instante hasta que…

—¡Sakura! ¡Espera!

Ese nombre lo hizo separarse abruptamente de la chica. Cuando enfocó bien su mirada, alcanzó a distinguir a su novia abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, intentando salir cuanto antes de allí.

—Eres un estúpido —le había dicho su mejor amigo para después seguir a su novia, quien perseguía a Sakura.

—Idiota —gruñó Yuui al llegar y ver la escena al mismo tiempo que sus amigos. También miró a Elda detenidamente, casi insultándola con la mirada al tener esa mueca de asco cuando la observaba, aunque ella ni se inmuto, incluso no se despegó del regazo al rubio, como toda buena puta—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sakura? —masculló con verdadero enfado. Ganas no le faltaron de echársele encima para molerlo a golpes por haberle faltado de esa forma a la flor de cerezo.

**_Tiempo presente…_**

—Entonces… ¿Nunca pasaste la noche con Elda? —preguntó, temerosa y en voz baja para no despertar a la pequeña Ámber.

—Por supuesto que no —exclamó quedito, con una expresión de espanto—. Salí tan apresurado del laboratorio que olvidé mi teléfono allí.

—¿Y sobre el beso en la fiesta?

—Ahí sí debo admitir que fui un idiota —aceptó seriamente—. Sé que no es justificable, pero… de verdad me sentía devastado al verte con él —suspiró—. Pensé que ustedes tenían una relación a mis espaldas y por una parte me sentí culpable, pues no te dedicaba el tiempo necesario, te tuve abandonada mucho tiempo y era natural que buscaras en alguien más lo que yo no podía darte.

—Fye… —se asombró—. Al parecer no me conocías muy bien —sus ojos temblaron llenos de sentimientos encontrados: tristeza, decepción, asombro, dolor.

—De nuevo me disculpo por eso… —fue el estúpido e idiota más grande de este mundo, pero de algo puedes estar segura, Sakura, y es que la he pagado con creces cada día y hora que no he pasado a tu lado, eso ha sido mi tortura todo este tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la tierna y dulce sonrisita que se estaba formando en los labios de la niña, pues ésta, traviesamente había escuchado todo, pero estaba feliz al conocer la historia de su padre y Sakura, ellos deberían ser sus papás, los dos juntos…

—Fye, necesito saber algo y te pido que me respondas con la verdad.

—Dime —se puso algo nervioso, pero no lo demostró.

—¿Quién es la madre de Ámber?

Él tragó en seco, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Sakura esperó pacientemente, pero todo tenía un límite, incluso su paciencia.

—¿Fye?

—…

—Por favor dime que no es hija… de Elda.

Los zafiros del rubio se abrieron a más no poder ante el comentario ¿de verdad ella pensaba eso de él?

Tragó en seco y cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza.

Eso había sido un "sí" para Sakura.

—No…

—_Es mejor así… _—pensó él, prefería cualquier cosa antes que dañar a su hija y si para eso necesitaba que Sakura creyera esa farsa, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—No puedo creerlo —sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

—Sólo puedo decirte que las cosas no son siempre como uno las imagina —suspiró y miró a su hija—. No todo es lo que parece.

—Entiendo —se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió levemente, no era una sonrisa falsa, pero si llena de dolor—. Es un poco tarde —mencionó al ver que pasaba de media noche—. Iré a descansar —movió cuidadosamente a Ámber para poder ponerse de pie, pero fue muy enternecedor ver cómo ella se aferraba a su regazo, no dejándola ir, sino que acurrucándose más a ella.

El rubio sonrió con sinceridad al ver eso, incluso se olvidó por unos segundos de sus problemas presentes.

—Ella se ha encariñado tanto contigo…

Sakura no pudo decir nada, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, así que se limitó a acariciarle el cabello con cariño.

—Déjame te ayudo —estiró sus brazos para mover a Ámber con cuidado, cuando al fin se halló libre, se puso de pie y anduvo con muletas hasta su habitación, ni siquiera se despidió del rubio, le urgía llegar a su habitación.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargó en ésta y se echó a llorar en silencio pero con unas inmensas ganas. ¡Fye había tenido una hija con Elda! Esto le calaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Tranquilízate… cálmate —se decía a sí misma en un intento inútil por regularizar su respiración.

Caminó torpe y lentamente hasta su cama, dejándose caer sin mucho cuidado. Le dolió un poco, en especial por cierto artefacto que se había robado del cuarto del rubio, horas atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—El libro —murmuró con la curiosidad a flor de piel, pero pronto su mente volvió a sus problemas. Definitivamente daba un paso adelante y dos atrás, al menos en todo lo que tuviera que ver con Fye—. Maldición —gruñó y se dejó caer de espaldas contra sus almohadas. Estaba claro que sentía algo muy fuerte por Fye, su amor no había decrecido en lo absoluto y al parecer él seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Suspiró tan pesadamente que sintió como si una parte de su alma se le escapara. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

Miró el libro de pastas verdes entre sus manos, era curioso que no tuviera nada escrito en él, al menos no por fuera. Optó por abrirlo y terminar con el misterio de una vez por todas. Se encontró de nuevo con esa fina caligrafía en cursiva:

_"__Fye Dariell Flowrigth"_

De acuerdo, la primera hoja tenía el nombre _completo _de Fye, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Era asunto serio.

Dio vuelta a la página y leyó las primeras líneas.

—Oh por Dios, esto es…

**_Continuará…_**

_**N/A: ¡Sakura ha encontrado el diario de Fye! ¿Qué creen que esté escrito en sus páginas? y por lo que vimos nuestra querida Sakura pudo descubrir quién es la madre de Ámber.**_

_**¿qué les pareció? ¿creen que merece algún comentario?**_


	12. Nueva Impresión

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XI**

**_ "_****_Nueva impresión"_**

_"__Estudié cada una de tus curvas en las noches que estuvimos juntos, memoricé cada uno de tus lunares cuando el insomnio me lo permitía. Y ahora, mientras se anuncia el alba, puedo decir que me empapé tanto de ti que te sé de memoria. Sin embargo, mi corazón duele al saberte lejos de mí. Sólo me queda aferrarme a esos efímeros recuerdos de nuestros buenos momentos."_

Dio vuelta a la página y continuó leyendo esos párrafos cargados de dolor y tristeza.

_"__Hoy sería nuestro aniversario, pero ya hace más de dos años que no te veo, no sé cómo estás y tampoco sé dónde localizarte, sólo le pido al cielo que sigas con vida, que resistas hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, sé que lograré encontrar una cura para tu enfermedad y esa será la mejor manera de regresar a ti, porque si no es así, no sé cómo te pediría perdón por todo el daño que te causé"_

—Fye —ahogó un sollozo, apenas había leído un par de páginas y las lágrimas ya hacían fila para salir por sus ojos—. Desde entonces buscabas una cura para mí —sollozó más al ver la fecha, era de cuando ella vivía con Shaoran en China.

_"__Nuevamente un intento fallido, dudo lograr encontrar esa cura, definitivamente no sirvo para esto y el no estar a tu lado sólo me resta ganas de seguir. Siento un hueco helado en el pecho, deseo por primera vez en mi vida ser solamente agua, ser lágrimas y dejarme absorber por la tierra. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que extrañarte"_

_"__Tengo sueño, mucho sueño, lágrimas acumuladas que no quieren salir, cansancio… te besaría levemente, apenas rozándote con mis labios, y te diría cualquier cosa en voz baja, y me quedaría dormido a tu lado, pero no estás…"_

Siguió dándole vuelta a las páginas, miró la fecha de la primera hoja y luego fue hasta la última página. ¡Por dios! Ese libro narraba los momentos de la vida de Fye durante esos diez años. Conforme avanzaba en las hojas, podía notar y casi palpar la tristeza que sentía cuando escribió sobre el papel.

Su corazón se contrajo hasta que encontró algo que no supo bien si clasificarlo como alentador o aterrador.

_"__Ayer casi me doy por vencido, estuve a punto de elegir el camino fácil y despedirme de este mundo, pero esa terrible llamada me obligó a evitar mi cometido. Tuve que correr a buscarlos hasta Japón, pero llegué demasiado tarde, se habían ido y yo estaba por acompañarlos de no ser por mi padre y mi mejor amigo, ellos ayudaron a evitar que me fuera de este mundo y a decir verdad les estoy sumamente agradecido, ahora puedo disfrutar de mi pequeña hija, sí, mi hija… de ahora en adelante si pienso en darme por vencido, recordaré la razón por la cual me mantuve en pie todo este tiempo. Ahora tengo dos propósitos en esta vida: no puedo morirme sin antes encontrar una cura para la enfermedad y tampoco sin antes ver convertida en mujer a mi hija. Tendré que resistir hasta entonces, tal vez después pueda intentarlo de nuevo, tranquilamente y sin que nadie lo impida…"_

—¿Acaso trató de… quitarse la vida? —sus ojos no podían abrirse más de la sorpresa, tuvo que leer nuevamente ese párrafo para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Desafortunadamente no entendía muchas cosas a las que hacía alusión, tampoco la cronología de los hechos y mucho menos a la llegada de Ámber tan de repente, aunque para esas fechas ella ya tenía ¿¡Dos años?! ¡Sí! En esa fecha Ámber tenía ya dos años—. No entiendo nada —refunfuñó. Prefirió no romperse tanto la cabeza, ya después vería cómo sacarle la información a Fye, por lo pronto seguiría leyendo.

_"__No siento frío, ni calor, no estoy triste, mucho menos feliz. Siento esta opresión en el pecho…. Me siento vacío otra vez, o mejor dicho, vacío desde el día en que se fue de mi lado"_

_"__Pero a mí me tocó enamorarme de una estrella especial, una estrella fugaz, de esas que de repente pasan por tu vida, te iluminan, te atrapan, te cegan, te llenan de momentos, de sonrisas y se van igual de rápido, dejando una estela de recuerdos, lágrimas y una oscura soledad."_

_"__Te quiero a ti. Te quiero a ti, aquí. Abrazándome toda la noche. Te quiero aquí porque me haces los días más dulces. Te quiero a ti porque no hay nadie que me haga sentir mejor más que tú. Nunca nadie igualará el amor que me dabas, nunca nadie podrá recibir de mí lo que tú recibías. Fuiste la única y así permanecerá por el resto de mi vida, porque una vez te lo dije: Si no es contigo, no es con nadie. Y yo, mi amor, no rompo mis promesas"_

_"__Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero yo digo que no siempre eso del tiempo es verdad. A veces son personitas que llegan de casualidad a tu vida y son ellas las que le dan un giro especial y te ayudan a sanar y a curar cualquier herida. Sí, hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy verdaderamente feliz, no siento ese peso encima de mí porque ella está a mi lado y me ha devuelto la felicidad. No puedo negar que su recuerdo aún me atormenta por las noches, pero… Ámber borra todo eso de mi vida y la llena de una dulzura indescriptible"_

La castaña se había espantado un poco al leer este último párrafo, pues por un momento llegó a pensar que se trataba de alguna mujer en la vida del rubio, pero no fue así, en todo momento se refirió a la pequeña Ámber.

Soltó un suspiro soñador.

—Eres un buen padre, Fye… —sonrió con ternura, pero un leve rubor adornó sus mejillas al leer la siguiente página.

_"__Ven a mi cama, quiero hacer un poema con tu piel y mis versos. Abrazarte hasta que mis latidos bailen al compás de tus gemidos. Te quiero aquí, mía. Desnuda, risueña, empapada. Tan hermosa, tan mujer, tan tú…._

_No sé por qué hoy me siento tan inspirado ¿Será que estoy cerca de encontrar una cura para ti, mi amor? No estoy seguro, pero me siento feliz, sólo me haces falta aquí a mi lado, te necesito demasiado, necesito hacerte mi mujer, una vez más…"_

—¡Ay! dios mío…. —se le estrujó el corazón al leer esto. Fye era sincero cuando le decía que la había extrañado mucho y Tomoyo tenía razón cuando le decía que no había habido nadie más en su vida, que él la extrañaba todos los días de su vida y este pequeño libro con cientos de páginas se lo comprobaba, todo estaba dedicado a ella…

_"__Sinceramente, la vida no ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. No he cambiado yo, no ha cambiado mi rutina, tal vez por el hecho de que soy padre soltero te puedo decir que ha cambiado, pero fuera de eso sigo siendo el mismo, mis desvelos son por ti, mi amor es para ti y en mi piel va escrito tu nombre permanentemente; pero te aseguro, amor, que todo lo anterior sería mejor si aún estuvieras conmigo"_

Tragó en seco y por un momento se sintió una escoria, la que debería estar pidiéndole perdón era ella y no él. Estaba comportándose como una idiota, él le había guardado respeto y fidelidad todos estos años mientras que ella…

No, no podía seguir pensando en eso o se sentiría peor que escoria.

_"__Quiero, entre tantas cosas, que el destino te ponga en mi camino una sola vez. En algún callejón, una librería, en una parada de autobús, o en alguna mesa con dos cafés. Cualquier lugar en donde te pueda mirar a los ojos, acercarme y abrazarte muy fuerte, mi amor. Tomar tu mano e invitarte a vivir la vida que tantas veces he soñado contigo. Respirarte una mañana al despertar, o dos, o todas. Escuchar tus 'Te quiero' una y otra vez hasta callarte con un beso. Verte sonreír, tocar tu piel, jugar con tu cabello. Mirarte de cerquita y buscar el brillo de mis ojos reflejado en los tuyos, sonreír de repente y sentirme feliz a tu lado. Amanecer con ganas de quererte más y más. Quiero saber a qué sabe la vida compartida contigo; llegar a quererte como nunca nadie más te quiso, y que me quieras como nunca nadie quiso quererme. Quiero entre tantas cosas, que el destino te ponga en mi camino una sola vez, saberte viva. Mi deseo irrefrenable de saberte bien crece cada día. Me pregunto si estarás bien, feliz; si serás amada, si talvez encontraste de nuevo el amor. Eso, cariño, me destrozaría el alma, pero en realidad no me importaría, no mientras eso te haga feliz, porque tu felicidad es mi felicidad, sólo quiero encontrarte para que puedas tener una larga vida. Mientras tanto aquí voy a estar, al otro lado de tu vida esperándote con el corazón palpitando tu nombre, una sonrisa y una mirada perdida; en alguna parada de autobús, o endulzando el café. Aquí voy a estar, al otro lado de tu vida, queriéndote. _

_No tardes."_

—Fye….—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se las limpió rápido con el dorso de la mano y parpadeó unas cuantas veces debido al escozor que le provocaban las lágrimas ya secas, pero eso no era lo único, los incipientes rayos del sol se asomaban ya por su ventana—. ¡¿Ya amaneció!? —se sorprendió, miró el libro entre sus manos y notó que aún le faltaba más de la mitad para poder terminarlo. No podía creerlo… todas esas páginas, todo ese sufrimiento y esos sentimientos dirigidos hacia ella. Casi pudo palpar todos el cumulo de sentimientos que transmitía Fye y por primera vez desde que se reencontró con él, se sintió completamente culpable y arrepentida.

Quería descansar un poco antes de que la actividad comenzara en la residencia Flowrigth, pues era día común de clases y trabajo, pero antes de dormirse, hojeó todo el libro hasta llegar a la última página con palabras escritas y sus ojos brillaron al leerlas:

_"No estoy más solo. Ella volvió a mí y aunque no somos los mismo de antes, puedo tener su presencia cerca de la mía, puedo verla viva y a mi lado…"_

_Estas palabras carecían de la bella caligrafía de todas las hojas anteriores, además, abarcaban toda la hoja, con letras grandes y temblorosas. Miró la fecha y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que fue justo el día en que llegó a su casa._

_Una lágrima traviesa y risueña se escapó de sus ojos. Cerró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho. No sabía cómo describir sus sentimientos actuales, estaba feliz al darse cuenta y poder asegurar por fin que Fye era sincero, que nunca pretendió dañarla, que la ama de verdad y que quiere hacer las cosas bien con ella; pero también se sentía una lacra después de haber visto cómo sufrió en su ausencia, estaba segura que nadie más lo había hecho sufrir tanto como ella y eso sólo la hacía sentirse muy culpable._

_Tenía ganas de correr a su habitación y brincar a su cama para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, y pedirle disculpas por todo el daño hecho, por todas esas noches de insomnio en las que estuvo escribiendo ese diario. Quería decirle lo equivocada que había estado y lo mucho que lo sentía, pero sobre todo, ¡lo mucho que lo adoraba! Pero no podía hacerlo, sería extraño._

_Estaba decidido: cambiaría su actitud hacia él, pero no podría ser muy notorio o se daría cuenta de que leyó el libro y eso podría traerle problemas, lo mejor sería no intentar nada, es decir…. No lo buscaría, pero si él decide volver a buscarla e intentar algo con ella, no se lo negaría en lo absoluto, incluso respondería. Lo había decidido ya, no tendría más esa actitud arisca hacia él, no se lo merecía. Quien sabe, talvez su relación vuelva a florecer como antes._

_Un palpitar fuerte en su pecho la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja como niña enamorada. Poco le importaba que Elda fuera la madre de esa niña tan maravillosa, de todas formas eso ya era parte del pasado y Ámber no tenía ninguna culpa de ser hija de alguien como esa tipeja. Ahora sí, no le importaba nada del pasado, todo a partir de ahora sería historia nueva._

_**Mientras tanto, en otra habitación de la residencia…**_

—Vamos cariño, ya es hora de levantarse —acarició sus largos y rubios cabellos. Su voz sonaba algo ronca debido a que apenas se había despertado, por fortuna Ámber se había quedado dormida a su lado y así no tendría que ir a buscarla a su habitación. Suspiró. Cómo deseaba que esto fuera siempre igual, que su hija durmiera con él todas las noches, pero estaba consciente de que en unos años Ámber dejaría de ser una niña, y estos momentos serían cada vez más esporádicos. Sonrió de lado y decidió dejarla descansar unos minutos más mientras él se dedicaba a observarla con un infinito cariño paternal reflejándose en su mirar—. Tú eres mi más grande amor, pequeña —acarició su mejilla—. Si no fuera por ti, ya no estaría yo en este mundo —murmuró muy quedito. Miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y decidió que era mejor despertarla o se les haría tarde como ayer—. Cariño —le picó las costillas insistentemente hasta que la pobre arrugó el entrecejo, haciendo puchero.

—Mhm….—murmuró algo no entendible y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Mala costumbre que tomó de su padre.

—Cariño, se nos va a hacer tarde —insistió.

—Tengo mucho sueño —murmuró con voz pastosa.

—Pero si te dormiste muy temprano ayer —murmuró extrañado, no se dio cuenta de que su pequeña abrió enormemente los ojos bajo las mantas al escuchar aquello. Tampoco sabía que no había caído dormida sino hasta más allá de la media noche, mucho después de que Sakura se había ido a dormir y es que además de haber escuchado toda la conversación, se había quedado dándole vueltas al asunto de su "Madre" sabía y estaba segura de que no era ella. Estaba muy segura, hasta anoche…

Era un hecho que su padre le dijo una mentira a Sakura, pues… era imposible que Elda fuese su madre. Esa mala mujer que los separó no podía ser su mamá.

Todo ese asunto la entristecía. Suspiró quedito y sin decir nada se puso de pie ante la mirada atenta de su padre, quien sólo alzó una ceja al verla tan rara. No dijo nada y salió hacia el baño.

—¿Y ahora? —resopló extrañado. Se tumbó de nuevo sobre las almohadas, quedando bocabajo. Le esperaba un largo día.

Padre e hija estaban ya listos para salir, Ámber ya había corrido a la planta baja, pero el rubio se quedó al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Por qué no bajas, papi?

El aludido se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

—Ve a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, bajo en unos momentos —no esperó la contestación de su hija y se dio media vuelta, camino a la recámara de su huésped.

Ámber se quedó con una sonrisilla traviesa en sus labios.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, estaba seguro de que aún dormía y al parecer no estaba muy equivocado, lo comprobó cuando se acercó a la cama y vio de cerca sus ojos cerrados.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó con cautela en la orilla de la cama al notar que sus párpados estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Había estado llorando, incluso su almohada aún estaba húmeda. Algo en su pecho se contrajo y no impidió que un impulso se apoderara de él, extendió su mano hasta acariciar con mucho cariño su mejilla, no le importó que pudiera despertar y lo sorprendiera haciéndolo.

Dicho y hecho.

Los parpados de la castaña se fueron abriendo poco hasta toparse con los orbes más azules que pudiera haber visto nunca en su vida. Se quedó embelesada observándolo y por unos segundos hasta sonrió de la alegría que le daba despertar y ver eso antes que nada, pero… reaccionó apenada y algo asustada. Él sólo le respondió con una suave sonrisa cargada de ternura y amor.

—Buenos días —dijo en voz bajita y suave mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

—Fye… —murmuró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ni siquiera lo pensó, de un momento a otro ya estaba colgada de su cuello, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo. Su fragancia le dio de lleno cuando acomodó su rostro en el espacio que quedaba entre su cuello y hombro, ese aroma tan masculino y característico en él. Y es que no pudo hacer más al verlo frente a ella, no después de haber leído todos los párrafos que leyó.

Él sonrió incrédulo ante su efusividad, algo dentro de sí vibró de emoción y correspondió con la misma o mayor fuerza y cariño.

—¿Qué ocurre pequeña? —se le separó un poco para verla a los ojos, su sonrisa aún no podía desaparecer de sus labios, pero se esfumó instantáneamente al ver sus gruesas lágrimas.

Ella sólo lloró con más fuerza silenciosa al escuchar el "pequeña" pero planeó algo al instante, no podía decirle el verdadero motivo.

—Yo… tuve una pesadilla —murmuró y notó la insistente mirada azulada sobre ella—. Soñé con nosotros y… —desvió la mirada—. Quiero decirte que… —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y con determinación y culpa se animó a decir: —. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice y todo lo que he hecho, perdóname si alguna vez sufriste por mi causa, de verdad perdóname.

Él no entendía por qué eso tan de repente y a decir verdad le sorprendía en gran manera, sus ojos enormemente abiertos lo demostraban. Su corazón latió con más fuerza mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos.

—¿Por… por qué me dices esto? —aflojó el abrazo, pero no la soltó.

Los ojos de la castaña se inundaron nuevamente en lágrimas y su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza.

—Porque yo… —decidió no usar palabras, acortó poco a poco la distancia entre ambos, se alzó un poco, ayudándose con ambas manos aferradas a la camisa del rubio. Éste no se movió, estaba en shock ¿Realmente haría lo que parecía que iba a hacer? Oh por dios. Se limitó a no moverse de su lugar, sólo observó la bella imagen del amor de su vida acercándosele lentamente, con sus ojos llorosos y un tierno sonrojo adornando toda su expresión. Cuando finalmente sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, él cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del contacto mientras apretaba el agarre en la cintura femenina.

—¡Papi, se nos va a hacer tarde y…! Oh… —había entrado de golpe y sin avisar a la recámara. Llevándose esa agradable e inesperada sorpresa, inesperada porque justo anoche habían tocado temas muy tristes—. ¡Lo siento! —se llevó ambas manitas a la boca, aún algo asombrada.

La pareja ya se había separado bruscamente desde hace rato, ambos con un intenso sonrojo adornándoles el rostro.

—Está bien, no tienes nada por lo cual disculparte —dijo de inmediato su padre, tranquilo y sonriente.

—Nosotros sólo estábamos… —miró al rubio en busca de una respuesta ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Estaban por darse un beso.

Los adultos se tensaron sobremanera. Fye comenzó a negar con ambas manos agitándose en frente de sí, mientras que Sakura ya había tomado las sabanas cubriéndose casi todo el rostro. Ámber soltó una risilla traviesa, lo que sorprendió a su padre ¿No se suponía que era muy celosa?

—Te esperaré abajo, no te tardes mucho papi. Y Sakura: me pone muy feliz ver que quieres tanto a mi papi, muchas gracias —sonrió ampliamente con sus mejillas arreboladas y un brillo muy especial en sus bellos ojos azules. Y sin decir más, se fue corriendo y dando brinquitos. Los pobres adultos se quedaron perplejos.

—Mhn… llevaré a Ámber a la escuela —informó mientras se rascaba la mejilla. No se atrevía a mirar a la castaña a los ojos.

—¿Irás también al hospital? —preguntó con timidez, viéndolo de reojo y notando una vez más que ya estaba arreglado para salir a atender pacientes.

—Sí, sólo iré un par de horas y regresaré después de pasar por Ámber al colegio, mientras tanto… —la miró—. Una enfermera te acompañará hasta que regresemos, te ayudará en lo que necesites.

—Pero —se asombró—. No tienes por qué tomarte tantas molestias —se congeló y su corazón casi se le sale al sentir el suave tacto de su mano masculina sobre su arrebolada mejilla.

—No es ninguna molestia —sonrió con suavidad y la miró tiernamente a los ojos—. Además, te caerá muy bien. Ya la conoces y no tardará en llegar —le guiñó un ojo—. Por lo pronto me tengo que ir, pero estaré de vuelta lo antes posible.

Besó sus labios y salió de ahí.

—Sí… —murmuró después de un buen rato, llevó su mano a los labios, azorada todavía. Momentos después se le formó la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera imaginar. El beso había sido casto y puro, no duró más de dos segundos, pero el tacto había sido hermoso, tanto como la primera vez que la beso, aquella vez en que le confesó su gran amor en la terraza.

Tuvo ganas de soltar un gritillo lleno de emoción, pero en eso una cara familiar se asomó desde el pasillo.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado, Sakura?

—¡Camile! —se emocionó.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Entró a su oficina tarareando muy feliz, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se puso su inmaculada bata blanca.

—¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

Pegó un brinco y se giró sobre sí mismo.

—¡Por Dios! Casi me causas un infarto —se llevó una mano al corazón mientras respiraba rápidamente.

Kurogane rio por ello y se levantó del sofá.

—Así has de tener la conciencia —gruñó medio en broma.

El rubio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero suavizó su expresión al notar algo raro en su él. Tenía la misma ropa que el día anterior y unas ojeras acompañadas de una expresión de profundo cansancio.

—¿Qué pasó con Harry? —fue directo al grano, conocía bien a su amigo.

El aludido lo miró con sorpresa unos segundos antes de suspirar pesadamente.

—Sus glóbulos blancos están muy elevados.

—Tiene infección…—dedujo. Su entrecejo se frunció.

—La fiebre no le baja —añadió, preocupado.

—Es debido al medicamento antirechazo, pero no podemos detenérselo, recuerda que es de por vida…

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —apretó la mandíbula.

—Sólo tratar los síntomas y esperar a que pase —suspiró, sabía que su amigo se enojaría.

El moreno apretó los puños.

—¿Por eso te quedaste toda la noche? —inquirió Fye.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —alzó una ceja.

—Tengo cualidades especiales que no conoces —alardeó, logrando que su amigo riera aunque fuera un poco—. Se te nota en la cara. Estás preocupado —dijo ya en serio.

—Hmp —desvió la mirada y fijó sus ojos en el piso de la oficina, pensativo hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo hombre, iré a revisarlo y veremos qué antibióticos son aptos para él en estos momentos. Y anímate que en poco tiempo podrás tenerlo en casa, recuerda que ahora es tu hijo.

—_Mi hijo…_—pensó con un extraño nuevo sentimiento. Recordó el día en que despertaron al pequeño del coma al que lo habían inducido, el pobre sufrió mucho al enterarse de que su madre había dado su vida con tal de que él siguiera adelante, definitivamente eso lo deprimió muchísimo y hasta la fecha llora la muerte de su querida madre, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado y contento con la noticia de que había sido adoptado tan pronto y por nadie más y nadie menos que uno de sus doctores preferidos. Se sintió feliz porque debido a la muerte de su mamá, se había quedado completamente solo en el mundo, pero ahora no, ahora tenía padres nuevos, padres que lo amaban tanto como si fuera en realidad su hijo.

En un principio la situación fue muy dura y difícil, pues el pequeño ojiazul sufrió un colapso mental al saberse solo en el mundo, no dejaba que ningún doctor ni enfermera se le acercara, incluso culpó a Fye por dejar que su madre se suicidara para darle un corazón. Esta acusación le dolió en el alma al rubio, pero Kurogane logró tranquilizar al niño de diez años, explicándole lo mejor posible cómo habían sucedido las cosas e increíblemente logró que mirara el lado bueno de las circunstancias: estaba vivo. Le hizo ver que si se dejaba morir, atentaría contra el último deseo de su madre, y que ese gran sacrificio sería en vano.

El carácter de Harry se fue suavizando con el paso de los días, el tiempo ayudaba a sanar sus heridas tanto física como mentalmente y poco a poco fue permitiendo que otras personas entraran a su habitación y ya no sólo Kurogane, Tomoyo y Ámber; Ah, porque eso sí, el pequeño le tenía un cariño muy especial a la esposa del doctor Suwa y ni se diga de su mejor amiga: la pequeña Ámber.

—¡Buenos días Harry! —saludó Fye animosamente al entrar a su habitación y verlo despierto—. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó con simpatía mientras revisaba sus signos vitales.

Kurogane venía detrás del rubio y los miraba suavemente, en especial a su hijo, quien ya podía mirar a Fye sin fruncir fuertemente el ceño con coraje.

—Bien —contestó secamente, ni siquiera miraba a su doctor, éste se entristeció, pero no lo externó del todo. Sabía que tomaría más tiempo para que el pequeño lo perdonara por "sacarle el corazón a su mamá"

—Tienes algo de fiebre —comprobó con preocupación disfrazada. Removió un poco la bata del pequeño y revisó que la herida de la cirugía no tuviera ningún indicio de infección—. Sólo te quiere dar gripe —comprobó.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero una gripe en su estado sería fatal.

Fye frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Harry —no logró captar su atención, el niño lo ignoró—. Harry —insistió, con mayor autoridad, pero aun suavemente. El niño lo miró—. Dime ¿Te duele algo más?

El pequeño tardó en contestar, no le caía bien Fye.

—Mi garganta.

Ambos médicos soltaron un suspiro cargado de alivio. Sí se trataba de un simple resfriado. Temían que su cuerpo estuviera rechazando el trasplante.

—Estarás bien —revolvió los cabellos del chico con cariño, pero él intentó alejarse de la caricia.

—Harry —murmuró Kurogane, negando levemente con su cabeza y sin deshacer el contacto visual con su hijo.

La expresión del niño entristeció de verdad y es que tenía un debate interno muy fuerte: odiar al doctor que le sacó el corazón a su madre, o quererlo por salvarle la vida. Además, entristecía porque no le gustaba ser "reprendido" por su nuevo padre, realmente le tenía un gran cariño y admiración al "Doctor Suwa" como suele llamarle aún, y a pesar de sus cortos diez años, entendía a la perfección la gran responsabilidad que había aceptado el médico junto con su esposa al momento de adoptarlo. Se sintió muy feliz al saber que alguien en el mundo lo quería tanto como para hacer eso por él y lo mejor de todo… por primera vez en su vida tendría una familia completa.

—Lo siento… —bajó la mirada. No se vio para nada como un puchero o chantaje, no, el niño realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Necesitaba tiempo todavía.

—No te preocupes —sonrió con tristeza, procurando no hacer ningún contacto con él de nuevo—. Si sientes alguna molestia dinos cuanto antes ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó con suavidad y al ver que el niño asentía, salió de la habitación después de despedirse de ambos.

Kurogane se quedó ahí, al pie de la cama y mirando a su hijo pensativamente. Era nuevo en esto de ser padre, pero conocía al niño desde que era casi un bebé así que las cosas no podían ser tan complicadas, o eso pensaba…

—Harry, debes entender que él hizo lo mejor para ti, hizo lo que tu madre le pidió —rodeó la cama hasta llegar a un lado de ésta, sentándose al lado del niño—. Él te tiene mucho aprecio y se preocupa por ti —su voz era grave y seria, como siempre, eso no lo podría cambiar nunca, pero en sus palabras se podía notar el cariño que le tenía al pequeño.

—Pero… —se mordió el labio, indeciso y algo molesto—. Él dejó que mi mamá se muriera, le sacó el corazón y me… me lo puso —se llevó una mano al pecho y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas hicieron acto de aparición.

—Lo hizo porque ella así lo decidió, no había manera de salvarla, Harry —fue algo brusco—. Fye hizo lo posible por revivirla, pero era demasiado tarde.

El niño comenzó a llorar.

—Oh… no llores —limpió sus lágrimas—. Discúlpame, todavía no me acostumbro a esto de ser padre —se notaba la frustración en sus palabras—. Talvez estarías mejor con otro padre distinto a mí y… —se detuvo al sentir dos manitas aferrándose a la de él. Miró al pequeño y un agradable calor inundó su corazón, Harry se aferraba a su mano mientras su carita llorosa negaba rotundamente.

—No, eso no —hipó un poco debido al llanto.

Una media sonrisa llena de ternura se asomó a los labios del médico.

—No le vayas a decir nada a Fye sobre lo que estoy a punto de mencionarte… pero… él estuvo a punto de adoptarte, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que no te alejaran de todos nosotros. Obviamente yo no se lo permití —sonrió con orgullo—. Tú sólo podías ser hijo de Tomoyo y mío.

El corazón del pequeño se llenó de amor y esperanza. Él en verdad lo quería como un hijo. Ahora lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, aunque cierta preocupación se albergó en su mente.

—Pero… ¿Y si no llego a ser un buen hijo? ¿Y si no soy lo que usted y la señora Suwa pensaban? —se angustió seriamente. Kurogane sonrió ante su tierna preocupación y después de mirarlo unos segundos, dijo:

—Eres nuestro hijo y te amamos tal cual eres —puso una mano en su hombro—. Y estaremos siempre para ti, puede que yo no sea muy expresivo —suspiró—. Pero debes saber que eres exactamente como el hijo que siempre soñé —sonrió de lado al ver el brillo en sus ojitos azules—. Por cierto, deja de hablarnos tan formalmente, ahora somos tus padres.

—Lo siento —sonrió tímidamente—. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado.

—No te preocupes, lo harás cuando te sientas listo —puso una mano en su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos negros con cariño. El niño no borraba su sonrisilla de los labios—. Tengo que ir a visitar a un par de pacientes, pero volveré para que desayunemos juntos —revolvió una vez más sus cabellos y luego de ver que su pequeño asentía con la cabeza, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes recordar algo importante—. ¿Con miel extra? —preguntó antes de salir.

—¡Y mucha mantequilla! —exclamó con un gran ánimo. Su padre le guiñó un ojo y salió al pasillo.

Desde que le permitieron una dieta casi normal, Kurogane le ha estado llevando sus comidas. Harry odiaba la comida del hospital (como todos) así que el moreno lo consentía con deliciosos desayunos de una cafetería cercana al hospital, la mayoría de las veces el pequeño ojiazul elegía hot cakes y curiosamente tenía el mismo mal hábito de Fye al preferir las cosas extremadamente dulces. Y para el resto de las comidas era Tomoyo la que se encargaba de cocinarle. El pequeño simplemente se sintió muy agradecido por tantas atenciones de parte de sus nuevos padres. A decir verdad les tenía un inmenso cariño a los dos, siempre los había querido bastante, al igual que a Fye y Ámber, pero ahora… ahora su relación con ellos era mucho más cercana y había podido descubrir que Kurogane era un excelente padre, siempre lo había visto ser muy serio y gruñón, incluso en más de una ocasión se sintió intimidado por él, pero había descubierto ya el gran corazón de ese hombre. Y como le dijo él hace rato: no era muy expresivo, pero de algo sí estaba seguro y es que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa, pues el moreno le había demostrado ya su amor incondicional ¡Y ni se diga de Tomoyo! Quien lo consentía en todo lo posible, incluso le tenía ya preparada su habitación en la residencia Suwa para cuando saliera del hospital. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al pequeño era el hecho de que Tomoyo era increíblemente parecida a su madre, tanto en su forma de ser, como físicamente.

Suspiró y miró el cielo nublado por la ventana.

—_Son unas buenas personas…_—pensó mientras el sueño lo invadía de nuevo—. _Y… el doctor Flowrigth me iba a adoptar _—estaba divagando un poco. Así como cuando estás a punto de quedarte dormido y a tu mente vienen pensamientos extraños que te hacen reflexionar, aunque en este caso el pobre se despabiló al pensar en ello ¡Lo iba a adoptar! Entonces…. Entonces él no era malo, el papá de Ámber era igual de bueno que el doctor Suwa—. _Sí, es bueno… _—y con este último pensamiento cayó rendido al sueño.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Aún me odia —firmó un expediente y se lo entregó a la enfermera de la estación. Kurogane se recargó en la barda a un lado de él.

—Sólo dale tiempo, ha sufrido mucho.

—Lo sé —miró hacia la habitación del chico con preocupación—. ¿Irás a comprarle el desayuno? —sonrió, cambiando de tema.

—Hmp —musitó y Fye lo tomó como un _sí_—. Dime ¿Por qué irradias tanta felicidad el día de hoy? —hizo un chistoso ademán con sus manos, como tratando de cubrirse de la luz que emanaba de la felicidad del rubio.

—Pues te diré… —sonrió embobado—. Sakura y yo estamos bien.

El moreno parpadeó confundido.

—Y no me preguntes cómo pasó, porque eso ni yo mismo lo sé. Simplemente de pronto me dejó acercarme más a ella y hoy… —sonrió como pocas veces en su vida—. Hoy la besé y me correspondió, me pidió disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado y arreglamos nuestros asuntos.

Kurogane se sintió feliz por sus amigos, pero algo le hacía ruido en esta circunstancia.

—¿Así nada más?

—Sí —sus ojos brillaron cual niño inocente y feliz.

—¿No te parece extraño?

—No y no me importa si lo ves así, estoy feliz por ello y nada arruinará nuestra felicidad —aseguró con tal convicción que el moreno se quedó callado y prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, más tarde hablaría con su esposa sobre ese asunto.

—Bueno, iré por el desayuno ¿gustas algo?

—¿Tu invitas?

—Tacaño.

—Anda, invítame para festejar que Sakura y yo estamos felices —le picó las costillas con el codo. El otro rodó los ojos y resopló.

Fye sonrió, eso había sido un _sí._

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Ya estamos en casa! —Vociferó el rubio con mucho ánimo. Su pequeña hija corrió a la planta alta para ver a Sakura y a Camille—. Ámber, al menos quítate los zapatos antes de entrar —suspiró resignado al ver que ya se había perdido escaleras arriba. Y es que habían adoptado esa costumbre de Japón a pesar de encontrarse en su país natal.

Se quitó los zapatos con tranquilidad y subió a la habitación de Sakura, donde era seguro que estarían las tres mujeres, dicho y hecho, ahí estaban las tres platicando animosamente.

—Hola —saludó Fye al momento en que entraba, sus ojos fueron directo a chocar con unos verdes que lo observaban desde la cama, la conexión fue larga y llena de sentimientos.

—Hola… —se encogió un poco sobre su lugar, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, tierna y adorable ante la vista del rubio.

—La pequeña Sakura se portó muy bien durante todo el día, doctor Flowrigth —palmeó la coronilla de la castaña, como si se tratara en verdad de una niña. Los presentes rieron divertidos mientras que la aludida se sonrojaba.

—Buen trabajo Camille —rio un poco—. Ya puedes ir a descansar —le guiñó un ojo.

—Fue todo un gusto —se despidió de Ámber y Sakura—. Nos vemos mañana chicas, pasó al lado del ojiazul y este la retuvo un segundo para decirle algo.

—Muchas gracias Camille —susurró, las otras dos no se dieron cuenta.

—Fue todo un gusto doctor —sonrió cálidamente y salió.

—Muy bien niñas ¿Qué quieren cenar?

—¡Sushi! —saltó la pequeña rubia.

—Pero… nunca lo has probado.

—¡Por eso, papá! Sakura me platicó que es una comida que acostumbran mucho en su país, me gustaría probarlo.

—Pero… el sushi es pescado crudo y sabe asqueroso —dramatizó, haciendo una cara de fuchi muy graciosa.

—Lo que pasa es que a tu padre nunca le ha gustado el sushi —contuvo una risilla.

—Pero… ¡Viviste muchos años en Japón!

—¡Pero es pescado crudo!

La castaña rio al ver cómo actuaban padre e hija, el rubio parecía un niño a veces. Después de un rato de estar debatiendo sobre si el pescado crudo es bueno o malo, Ámber terminó ganando y el rubio aceptó cocinar sushi para todo, sólo que a esto se le unieron las dos chicas, tenían ganas de pasar un rato agradable y en "familia"

—Está bien, tú ganas —suspiró "resignado" —. Pero ve a cambiarte el uniforme que no quiero ver manchas de comida en él, es muy difícil lavarlo —esto último lo dijo sin pensar y en voz muy baja, casi como un resoplido.

—¡Sí! —salió corriendo de ahí ante la mirada de los dos adultos, Sakura tuvo que contener una risilla por enésima vez. Era agradable y gracioso ver cómo se llevaban Fye y Ámber, su relación padre-hija era muy singular.

El médico ladeó su rostro hasta toparse con la mirada curiosa y divertida de la ojiverde. Sonrió dulcemente sin siquiera proponérselo, caminó hacia la cama y sin previo aviso acarició con ambas manos las mejillas de Sakura, acercándola a él.

—¿F-Fye qué…?

La interrumpió con un beso pasivo, se mostró tierno y amoroso con ella. Le rodeo la cintura a como pudo y esperó a que ella le correspondiera. Todo el día había estado esperando con ansias este momento.

Y así lo hizo, Sakura le correspondió. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y lo abrazó, todo lo que fuera posible con tal de no acortar esa caricia con sus labios.

Se separaron unos instantes y juntaron sus frentes, mirándose profundamente a los ojos. Ella estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción, nunca se imaginó lo feliz que podría sentirse al sólo permitirle entrar en su corazón una vez más. Esta madrugada había decidido darle una oportunidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se podía sentir plena y completa en los brazos de él.

Y él… él quería decirle que no importaba ya nada, que sin ella no podría vivir, no se sentiría seguro, pues cada vez que se separaban, añoraba más y más el poder estar con ella. Tanto así, que la desesperación que sentía era tan grande que podía pasarse horas enteras comiéndose las uñas y caminando como león enjaulado, viendo las manecillas del reloj, ansioso por volver a su lado.

—Lo siento, pero moría por hacer eso —susurró sobre sus labios, pero se separó abruptamente al escuchar los pasitos de Ámber en el pasillo.

Una alarma se encendió en la mente de Sakura. ¿Fye no quería que Ámber los viera juntos?

—¡Vamos a cocinar! —exclamó muy feliz, ignorante de lo sucedido momentos antes.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

La carcajada de Sakura inundó todo el lugar. Habían puesto música para disfrutar más el momento y ya estaban cocinando cuando…

—¿¡Es verdad… es verdad que usas ese delantal… para cocinar?! —preguntó entrecortadamente debido a la incontenible carcajada que la invadía.

—¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Qué acaso no es real lo que dice? —alzó ambas cejas, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sakura leyó nuevamente la frase impresa en ese delantal.

"I'm a sexy cook"

Y estalló en carcajadas.

Ámber pronto se contagió, Fye sólo les hizo una cara fea y siguió cocinando.

—Se burlan de mí, después de que les preparo su dichoso sushi —se hizo el ofendido, dramatizando como siempre.

Ya estaban por terminar de hacerlo, cuando el timbre de la casa los distrajo.

—Iré a abrir —se limpió las manos, pero antes de salir de la cocina, tomó un poco de la pasta de arroz y embarró intencionalmente la naricita de su hija.

—¡Papá! —se quejó.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo mientras le sacaba la lengua graciosamente. Ámber pensó en perseguirlo, pero era muy tarde, Fye había huido cual cobarde hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Siempre se han llevado así? —inquirió la castaña con verdadera curiosidad.

—¿Así cómo? —parpadeó confundida.

Sakura se llevó una mano a los labios, conteniendo una risilla. Definitivamente Fye y Ámber siempre se llevaban así.

—¿Quién crees que haya llegado? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, deja me asomo… —se bajó del banquito alto que la dejaba estar cocinando en la pequeña isla que había en medio de la cocina.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Huyó antes de que su hija lo alcanzara a y tomara venganza. Y aún con la sonrisa por la broma hecha, abrió la puerta animadamente, sintiendo al instante cómo el frío aire de invierno se colaba al interior de la casa con calefacción.

—Buenas noches Fye —saludó con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tenía tanto de no verte! —se arrojó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo sin esperar a que respondiera alguna de sus preguntas.

—H-hola, Ashley… —parpadeó y aún dentro de su asombro no fue capaz de corresponder el abrazo.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Oh no! —su exclamación fue de verdadera preocupación y miedo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó.

—La visita…

—¿Quién es? —caminó con algo de dificultad hasta llegar a un lado de la pequeña que se asomaba disimuladamente desde la puerta de la cocina hacia la sala. Sakura buscó con la mirada a aquella visita, y la encontró—. Ámber ¿Quién es esa mujer? —preguntó dubitativa, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—Ashley, la exnovia de papá.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Vaya, te va muy bien ese delantal, tiene toda la razón —le guiñó un ojo con picardía—. ¿Me invitas a pasar? —preguntó animadamente—. Hace algo de frío aquí afuera —tembló un poco.

—Umh, sí, pasa —la dejó entrar y tomó caballerosamente su abrigo.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

El mundo se le vino encima a Sakura, sintió que de pronto sus piernas y brazos eran de gelatina, quiso ser fuerte ante esa declaración, pero simplemente no pudo. Fye en ningún momento le habló sobre ella. De pronto sus recién renovadas esperanzas se vinieron abajo, cayéndose poco a poco.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó asustada cuando una de las muletas fue a dar contra el piso, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

—E-estoy bien —sonrió algo torcidamente. Recibió la muleta que le extendía la pequeña—. Sólo necesito sentarme.

Con ayuda de Ámber, se sentó de nuevo en el banquito en el que estaba momentos antes. La pequeña estaba angustiada por ella.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Fye se asomó de inmediato a la cocina—. ¿Estás bien? —se acercó a Sakura al verla tan peligrosamente pálida.

—Sí.

—¿Segura? —puso una mano en su frente para comprobar su temperatura, pero ella se alejó, evitando el contacto.

—Sí —sonrió como si nada pasara—. ¿Quién es la visita? —preguntó igual de "alegre"

—Es… una amiga.

Ámber miraba a los dos adultos con el ceño fruncido. Hacia su padre por haber dicho lo de "una amiga" y a Sakura por notar que se hizo la desentendida, fingiendo esas sonrisas.

—Vamos a la sala —las invitó Fye, pero Ámber de inmediato se cruzó de brazos, muy molesta. Sakura se asombró, nunca la había visto así—. Todos —recalcó el rubio con seriedad, mirando a su hija y quitándose el delantal. Se dispuso a preparar algo de té rápidamente mientras Sakura se quedaba completamente callada en su lugar y Ámber salía sigilosamente de la cocina, fue directo a la sala y vio a la mujer pelirroja con algo de rencor.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó lentamente por su nariz, seguido de esto esbozó una de sus mejores y tiernas sonrisas.

—¡Ámber! Pero cuánto has crecido —se puso de pie y abrazó a la niña con más fuerza de la necesaria, la pobre alcanzó a ladear el rostro antes de que sus bubis operadas le dieran de lleno en la cara.

—Veo que tú también has crecido —murmuró, refiriéndose a ese nuevo tamaño de busto.

Ashley la soltó con fastidio.

—Umm… por lo que veo sigues siendo igual de insolente, pensé que con el tiempo se te quitaría —gruñó un poco y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá para dos—. ¿Tu papá no llamó al internado que le sugerí?

—¿Cuál internado? —se hizo la desentendida, pues ella misma se había encargado de tirar a la basura el folleto que Ashley le había dado a Fye antes de su última partida.

—Una escuela muy hermosa en Canadá —le explicó con falso cariño—. Es para niños de tu edad, la pasan muy bien y aprenden mucho, en especial les enseñan buenos modales, por eso pensé que sería una buena opción para ti, pequeña —sonrió con una muy mal fingida amabilidad. La rubia entrecerró los ojos con enfado.

—Mi papá nunca me mandaría lejos de él.

—¿Ah sí? —sonrió retadoramente.

—¿Por qué volviste? —cambió de tema. Su faz tenía la seriedad propia de un adulto.

—Eso no te incumbe pequeña, pero de lo que sí puedes estar segura es de que volví para quedarme —sonrió—. Y no me refiero sólo al país…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —abrió sus ojitos con mucho espanto.

—Ya lo verás —siseó con malicia—. ¡Oh Fye! No te hubieras molestado —cambió su actitud al ver que salía de la cocina con una charola en manos, traía té y galletas.

El rubio sonrió más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Lo que Ashley no se esperaba era ver que detrás del rubio venía una chica, muy bonita, demasiado bonita para su gusto. De inmediato frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué había una mujer lisiada en la casa de Fye.

—Oh ¿Quién es ella? No tenía el gusto de conocerla —fue amable—. ¿Es tu nueva sirvienta?

Esta última oración dejó congelada a la castaña, incluso a Fye casi se le cae la charola, de inmediato la dejó en la mesita del centro y procedió a aclarar ese asunto cuando…

—¡Sakura no es ninguna sirvienta! —Ámber saltó de su lugar, defendiéndola a capa y espada. Todos la miraron completamente asombrados, no era normal verla enojada, mucho menos gritando con coraje.

—¡Ámber! —la reprendió con voz grave y severa, luego miró a su ex novia pelirroja—. No Ashley, ella es una amiga —respondió Fye a la pregunta, fue serio al hacerlo, pero sinceramente dejó mucho qué desear, Sakura y Ámber esperaban que se molestara y de inmediato la defendiera, pero no fue así.

Sakura simplemente bajó la mirada y agachó la cabeza. De pronto se sintió muy poca cosa comparada con esa mujer, se veía que era adinerada, tenía porte y elegancia, era alta, casi tanto como Fye; también era demasiado hermosa, además de que parecía tener un cuerpo escultural, toda una modelo, y su rostro parecía el de una bella muñeca de porcelana.

—Es más que eso —murmuró Ámber por lo bajo, sus pequeños puños estaban apretados y gruesas lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos—. Ashley debería de irse, no quiero que esté en mi casa ¡No la quiero!

—Ámber, ya es suficiente —insistió su padre—. Vete ahora mismo a tu recámara.

—Papá… —alzó la mirada hacia su progenitor, sus ojitos temblaron y finalmente derrocharon todas esas lágrimas acumuladas. Lo miró unos segundos más y no pudo soportar ver la dura mirada de su padre, así que hizo caso y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Sakura miró la escena sin poder creerlo. Podía permitir que la hicieran sentir mal a ella, pero no a Ámber, a ella no. Comenzó a andar lo más rápido que le permitían sus muletas.

—Es increíble —masculló entre dientes al pasar al lado de Fye, miró a Ashley sin detener su andar y le dedicó una de sus peores miradas llenas de odio y desprecio. Algo debió haberle hecho a Ámber para que la pobre le tuviera tanto rencor.

Cuando estuvo por llegar a las escaleras Fye se le acercó para ayudarla a subir.

—¡No me toques! —farfulló, colérica, pero guardando la compostura—. No me toques —dijo más calmada. Lo miró a los ojos y pudo notar la culpa en los ojos azules, ella sólo lo miró con desprecio una vez más y se giró para seguir subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la pequeña.

—Creo…—se puso de pie y tomó su elegante bolso—… que es mejor que me vaya —caminó hasta Fye y apoyó una mano en su brazo, acariciándolo con cariño.

—Es lo mejor —no le insistió que se quedara—. Por favor vete —se le veía algo molesto.

—Discúlpame si hice algo que las molestara, yo sólo quería pasar un buen rato con la pequeña Ámber, pero… veo que sigo sin caerle muy bien. Vendré luego, me gustaría conocer más a tu amiga, además que no les he platicado que mi gira en las pasarelas al fin terminó y he decidido quedarme permanentemente en Londres, incluso ya compré un departamento no muy lejos de aquí y…

—Yo te llamo —la interrumpió. Su mente no estaba ahí, sino con las dos mujeres allá arriba—. Te llamo y nos vemos en algún café para platicar ¿De acuerdo? —ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que le decía—. Nos vemos luego —le entregó su abrigo y le abrió la puerta principal.

—Hasta luego, cariño —besó sus labios sin pudor ni cuidado, incluso se atrevió a mordisquear un poco su labio inferior, el rubio respondió al acto por mera inercia, sólo por un par de segundos, de los cuales se arrepintió momentos después—. Nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana, tal vez te invite a mi nuevo departamento —le guiñó un ojo, obviamente no lo invitaría sólo a tomar un té, oh claro que no.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—_Y todavía tiene el descaro de invitarla a salir _—gruñó en su mente, realmente estaba furiosa, había alcanzado a escuchar lo último de la conversación y estaba muy indignada. Afortunadamente no se enteró del beso—. Tranquila mi pequeña —susurró con cariño, acariciando sus largos cabellos.

La pobre niña se había lanzado a llorar en sus brazos apenas entró la castaña a la habitación. Ahora la tenía con la cabeza oculta en su regazo, llorando con fuerza al grado de que el aire le faltaba.

—Sa-Sakura, ella es muy mala —alzó un poco su carita llena de lágrimas y sonrojada debido al esfuerzo—. Ella quiere a mi papá, pero no a mí. Quiere mandarme a un internado para poder quedarse sólo con mi papá. ¡No lo permitas Sakura! ¡Por favor! —suplicó con mucho miedo, la pobre incluso temblaba bruscamente.

—Oh por Dios, claro que no mi pequeña, yo nunca permitiría eso, créeme que haría hasta lo imposible para impedirlo —la tomó de ambas mejillas para que la viera directo a los ojos—. Haría lo que fuera —se le contagiaron las ganas de llorar.

—¿Mi papá… mi papá estará muy enojado conmigo? —hipó.

—Ya se le pasará. A veces tu padre es un idiota —masculló entre dientes esto último, luego se retractó por haberlo dicho en voz alta—. Oh, lo siento —se disculpó apenada—. Pero de algo sí estoy muy segura, y es de que tu padre te ama demasiado —acarició de nuevo su cabello, tratando de calmar ese inmenso llanto lleno de tristeza.

—Es que… yo no quiero a esa señora, no la quiero —volvió a esconder su carita en el regazo de Sakura. Era extraño, pero justo ahora Ámber sí parecía una niña de ocho años. La castaña rio mentalmente, pues Ámber le dijo señora a una mujer que fácilmente sería unos siete años menor que ella.

—Será mejor que duermas, mañana tienes clase y debes levantarte temprano. Pero antes… ¿No quieres que te traiga un poco del sushi que preparamos? —preguntó con todo el cariño maternal desbordándose en sus palabras. La pequeña negó rotundamente.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor —la miró con esos ojitos tristes tan iguales a los de Fye. La aludida respondió un sí de inmediato y se subió a la cama, abrazándola hasta que se durmiera.

—Duerme, yo te cuidaré toda la noche —susurraba con cariño sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. No soportaba verla llorar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la pequeña cayera rendida al sueño, lo notó cuando su respiración se volvió pausada y tranquila. En ese momento recordó que no había tomado sus medicamentos, tenía que ir por ellos a su habitación y regresar. Así que se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Ámber, tomó sus muletas y salió del cuarto. Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, una de ellas era el hecho de que Fye regañara tan injustamente a la pequeña, no tenía justificación.

Siguió refunfuñando un poco más hasta que al salir al pasillo se percató de una leve luz proveniente de la recámara del rubio. No resistió la curiosidad y caminó un poco hasta asomarse por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta, esa pequeña ranura le mostró a un Fye sentado en la orilla de su cama, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la cara oculta entre sus manos. Se veía frustrado y lo comprobó cuando soltó un resoplido acompañado por una maldición, lo que la sobresaltó un poco fue ver que se levantaba bruscamente de la cama y caminaba directo a la puerta. Ella se alarmó y quiso correr de ahí, pero su condición no se lo permitió, así que cuando estaba por darse la vuelta, Fye ya había salido al pasillo.

—Sakura… —murmuró al topársela de frente, justo afuera de su propia habitación—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—No —contestó secamente y se dedicó unos segundos para mirar minuciosamente al rubio, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y algo llorosos. Se dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación en busca de los medicamentos, cuando salió de nuevo al pasillo ya no se lo encontró por ningún lado.

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

La castaña abrió sus ojos y con lo primero que se topó fue con la linda carita de Ámber, la pequeña yacía dormida a su lado, abrazándola con mucho cariño. Sonrió de lado y acarició su cabello, miró la hora y supuso que era momento de levantarla, debía arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

—Ámber, cariño —susurró—. Es hora de levantarse —besó su frente y eso fue suficiente para que la niña despertara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sakura —murmuró adormilada y feliz mientras la abrazaba y al mismo tiempo se estiraba bajo las sábanas—. Cinco minutos más —pidió, modorra.

—Se te va a hacer tarde y tu padre no tarda en venir a buscarte.

La sonrisa se borró de su linda carita. Sakura se sintió culpable al ver ese cambio tan drástico y al notar que se levantaba sin rechistar, pero triste y cabizbaja.

—Ámber, cariño ya es hora de levantarse —entró Fye a la habitación, usando las mismas palabras que Sakura—. Oh… —se sorprendió un poco al ver a la castaña allí.

—Ámber ya se fue a bañar —le informó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Dormiste aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tú por qué crees? —lo miró con desprecio. El aludido bajó la mirada, estaba consciente de que hizo mal y de que le debía una disculpa a su pequeña.

—¿te encuentras bien? —evadió su pregunta, pero no fue intencionalmente, sino porque la notó algo colorada y no parecía precisamente un sonrojo.

—Sí, no te preocupes por mí, sino por Ámber. Estuvo llorando gran parte de la noche.

—Ya hablaré yo con ella —y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Sakura hizo lo mismo momentos después y se dirigió a su propio cuarto, pero cuando apenas cerró la puerta, pudo escuchar claramente que Fye hablaba con la pequeña en el pasillo. Decidió intervenir en caso de que la volviera a regañar, pero la escena que vio al abrir su puerta la dejó simplemente sin palabras.

Fye estaba inclinado sobre su pequeña, apoyando una rodilla en el piso para poder estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ámber lloraba con fuerza, pero se aferraba al cuello de su padre como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—Perdón papi —hipó dentro de su llanto, sin soltarlo.

—Perdóname tú a mí, mi pequeña —lo dijo en un susurro muy conmovedor, la estrechó más fuertemente entre sus brazos y soltó un leve suspiro antes de apartarse un poco—. Olvidemos esto que pasó. Hagamos una promesa, para que no vuelva a ocurrir ¿Te parece? —alzó su mano derecha, extendiéndole el dedo meñique de la mano. El rostro de Ámber se iluminó y con una bella sonrisa correspondió, haciendo esa promesa con su meñique. Una vez que cerraron el pacto, se volvieron a abrazar con mucho cariño—. Oh mi pequeña, no sabes cuánto te quiero —la abrazó con demasiada fuerza, hasta hacerla reír y retorcerse.

—¡Papi! —rio—. No puedo respirar.

—Es que eres muy abrazable —rio un poco mientras aflojaba el abrazo y alzaba su pequeña barbilla para verla a los ojos, se le rompió el corazón al verlos rojitos e hinchados.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Sakura veía todo desde la puerta de su habitación, recargada en el marco de ésta y mirándolos con una expresión llena de ternura.

El rubio alzó la mirada por primera vez y se topó con los ojos verdes de la castaña, quien le sonrió suavemente desde su lugar, Fye correspondió y en seguida apuró a su pequeña para que fuera a alistarse, mientras tanto Sakura se metió de nuevo a su cuarto, quería descansar un poco, y al ver esa escena logró tranquilizarse un poco. No se hacía a la idea de que Ámber y Fye estuvieran peleados.

—Iré a prepararte el desayuno, baja cuando estés lista cariño —le dijo desde las escaleras.

—¡Sí papi! —respondió desde su habitación, cuando estuvo lista corrió al cuarto de Sakura y la despertó accidentalmente, sólo quería platicarle con alegría que su padre y ella se reconciliaron. Sakura se hizo la sorprendida y se puso muy feliz por ella. Luego la pequeña se dirigió a la planta baja, pero antes de entrar a la cocina escuchó una conversación que tenía su padre por teléfono…

—¿Un café? No… preferiría que nos viéramos en algún parque, necesito hablar contigo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo —sirvió dos platos repletos de deliciosa comida y guardó otras dos porciones para Sakura y Camille mientras escuchaba lo que le respondía la persona en la línea—. Muy bien, nos vemos en el Hyde park en una hora. Hasta luego Ashley —y colgó.

—_¡Se va a ver con la bruja! ¡Y en el parque que está por mi escuela! _—pensó con asombro, una alarma se encendió en su interior, esa mujer hablaría con su padre y seguro nada bueno saldría de su boca. Sus palabras aún taladraban su mente, le había dicho que volvió para quedarse y eso simplemente le causaba terror. Algo tenía que hacer para evitarlo, pero… ¿Cómo?

—¡Cariño! Qué bueno que ya bajaste, anda, ven a desayunar —le dijo mientras salía de la cocina con dos vasos llenos de zumo de naranja, los platos ya estaban sobre la mesa del antecomedor, donde solían comer a diario, excepto en días especiales, que era cuando usaban el gran comedor.

—S-sí papi.

Durante todo el desayuno y el trayecto a la escuela, la pequeña Ámber no dejada de darle vueltas al asunto de Ashley, algo tenía que hacer al respecto, pero no sabía cómo, pensó en pedirle ayuda a Sakura, pero no quería involucrarla en esto, no quería que su papá se molestara con la castaña.

—¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy seria —le picó las costillas después de detenerse en un semáforo. Ámber rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tengo sueño —mintió.

—¿Segura? —arrancó.

—Sí.

El rubio dejó a su pequeña hija en el colegio y se subió de nuevo a su auto, no sin antes recibir los saludos cordiales y atentos de todas las madres que dejaban a sus pequeños, incluyendo a la insistente señora Parks que no se rendía a pesar de haber conocido a la "esposa" de Fye.

No tardó más de dos minutos en llegar al parque mencionado, Ashley ya lo esperaba en una de las bancas con vista a la extensa área de césped y arboles rodeando un bello lago artificial con fuentes. El ambiente era algo frío debido a que el invierno estaba en todo su esplendor, pero eso no hacía que la pelirroja perdiera el glamour, se había arreglado demasiado sólo para verlo en el parque.

—¡Hola querido! ¿Cómo estás? —se puso de pie y lo saludó con un beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo, esta vez él no correspondió y ella lo notó—. ¿Qué ocurre? Estas muy serio —se preocupó—¿Todo bien con la pequeña Ámber? —fingió preocuparse.

—Sí, ella está muy bien. Si te cité en este lugar, es para que hablemos de algunos asuntos que debo dejarte muy en claro —se sentó en la banca, a un lado de ella y sin detenerse a admirar el bello paisaje frente a sus ojos, estaban rodeados de bella naturaleza—. Ashley, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho.

Los ojos de la modelo se abrieron de par en par.

—Pero… nunca me dijiste eso. Antes ya me he ido por algún tiempo, pero siempre regreso a ti y seguimos como siempre. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido sencilla y libre de compromisos, pero… no pensé que ya no quisieras estar conmigo ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? —se molestó un poco—. Oh, espera, creo que ya sé cuál es —se rio con algo de ironía, no era nada tonta—. Es la chica que vive en tu casa ¿No es así?

—Por eso quiero hablar contigo, nuestra relación siempre ha sido sin compromisos, como tú acabas de decir, así que nunca pensé en buscarte para "dar por terminada" nuestra relación. De todas formas… —frunció el ceño—. Lo nuestro no fue nada serio —la miró y notó su aflicción—. ¿Para ti sí?

Ashley se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas.

—Sí, para mí lo fue —lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con suavidad, soltando una leve risilla ante la mirada reprochante del rubio—. Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Habíamos quedado en no enamorarnos el uno del otro, pero… —se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. Fue inevitable, me enamoré de ti, Fye —sus ojos temblaron un poco y su corazón se detuvo al ver que el rubio fruncía un poco el ceño. Estaba algo incómodo, se notaba que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —lo pensó bien—. Bueno, en realidad sí, al menos indirectamente por ser tan condenadamente sexy —le guiñó un ojo y rio al ver que lograba sonrojarlo un poco—. Entonces… ¿Ya no nos veremos? —miró hacia el piso, hacia sus elegantes zapatos de suela roja.

—Sería lo mejor.

—Lo mejor para ella ¿No es así? —lo miró fijamente, con algo de resentimiento, Fye suavizó su mirada un poco y asintió—. Dime… la chica castaña, ¿Ella es con la que soñabas siempre que dormíamos juntos? Si no mal recuerdo… se llama Sakura, o al menos ese era el nombre que decías cuando hacíamos el amor —dijo esto último con un dejo de tristeza y enfado, ni siquiera lo pudo ver a los ojos.

—Sí, es ella —sonrió de lado, aunque algo avergonzado por lo que ella dijo.

—¿La amas?

—Como no tienes idea.

—Entonces todo esto que me has dicho es por ella… —no era una pregunta. Fye de todas formas asintió seriamente y ella soltó una pequeña maldición por lo bajo—. No me rendiré Fye Dariell Flowrigth —sonrió retadoramente—. Tal vez lo nuestro no fue nada importante para ti, pero te demostraré que mi amor es sincero, te lo demostraré al estar para ti cuando esa chica decida irse, cuando ya no tengas a nadie, yo seguiré ahí para ti, siempre… —sus ojos temblaron un poco, temía ponerse a llorar. Pronto recordó lo poco que él le había platicado sobre su gran amor hacia Sakura—. Ella nunca te quiso y probablemente nunca te querrá. Deja de pensar que eres importante en su vida; sólo fuiste una persona más, ya no esperes a alguien que nunca llegará a apreciar tu amor, pero yo aquí estaré para ti. Ve y búscala para que compruebes lo que te digo.

El rubio no supo bien cómo reaccionar a eso

—Ashley, aunque ella ya no me ame, yo seguiré…

—No me digas nada —lo interrumpió y se puso de pie—. Sólo debes saber que nunca dejaré de amarte. Toma —sonrió y le extendió un pequeño papel—. Es mi dirección actual, y será la misma por mucho tiempo, Fye.

—Ashley… —suspiró y se puso de pie junto a ella—. Lo siento mucho, pero estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por Sakura, ella ha sido el amor de mi vida desde que era un niño. La había perdido, pero ahora que la vida me la trajo de vuelta no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad. Quiero hacerla mi esposa y lo siento mucho por ti, nunca pensé que sentirías algo así por mí, pero… debo pedirte que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi casa, por el bien de mi hija y también el de Sakura.

Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se abrieron enormemente. Casi sintió cómo se rompía su corazón en mil pedazos. Quiso sonreír para ocultar su dolor, pero le fue imposible. No podía darse por vencida así de fácil, pero tampoco podía insistir en ese momento, nada lograría. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer…

Lo tomó de las solapas de su gabardina y lo jaló hasta estampar sus labios con los suyos en un beso cargado de emociones, al menos por su parte. Él no se lo impidió, sería como una despedida aunque definitivamente no pudo corresponderle como debía.

—Esto será suficiente para soportar un tiempo, pero eso sí, Fye, no me daré por vencida —se separó por completo de él y fue ahí donde el rubio pudo vislumbrar las gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos, por un momento se sintió mal por ella, pero luego recapacitó, lo de ellos nunca fue nada serio y así debía quedarse.

Fye negó suavemente con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Sabes que eso no puede ser —metió las manos a sus bolsillos, mirándola con algo de lástima—. En verdad la amo, Ashley, la amo como no tienes una idea —sonrió como idiota.

—Todo puede pasar —sonrió con suavidad y dio un paso al frente, abrazándolo con cariño de verdad y encontrando un cálido refugio en su pecho. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en esa tal Sakura, al pensar en que ella sí podría acurrucarse en las noches sobre ese pecho—. Nos veremos pronto —se alejó al ver que él no correspondía su abrazo. Tomó su bolso y se fue.

El rubio soltó un pesado suspiro y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, algo frustrado por ese conflicto, sólo esperaba que no causara tantos problemas a futuro y es que no sabía cómo dejarle más en claro que algo entre ellos sería imposible hoy, mañana y siempre.

Decidió sentarse en la banca y pensar unos momentos, ese lugar estaba algo solitario a esas horas de la mañana y más con el clima gélido, así que era un ambiente propicio para reflexionar. Pasados unos quince minutos, decidió abandonar el parque, ajeno a un par de ojos que habían presenciado todo desde un par de metros atrás, esa persona estaba escondida entre unos arbustos desde donde podía ver y escuchar absolutamente todo.

Sonrió de medio lado y esperó en su escondite hasta que Fye se alejara.

**_Continuará…_**

_**N/A: Antes que nada quiero saludarlos y agradecerles por sus lindos mensajes, también quiero aprovechar para aclarar el porqué de la imagen que encabeza este capítulo. Sé que esa chica es de otro anime que nada que ver con Tsubasa incluso nada que ver con CLAMP, pero la vi en facebook y no pude evitar pensar en Ámber, pues es tal cual la imagino (Ámber es un personaje creado por mí) Así que a aquellos que ya han visto ese anime (No sé bien cuál sea) les pido una disculpa jeje, pero así me imagino completamente a la pequeña traviesa.**_

_**Otra cosa importante... ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? No pasan ni cinco minutos de que Fye y Sakura se reconcilian cuando yo ya los estoy poniendo en contra de nuevo, lo sinto, me gustan los conflictos en las historias, siento que las hacen más interesantes ¿No es así? Ahora Ashley regresa a la vida de Fye, me parecía injusto que sólo Sakura disfrutara de una pareja durante esos diez años, así que el rubio no se podía quedar atrás y menos siendo tan papito guapo como es ¿No creen? **_

_**Avance del próximo capítulo:**_

_**-Habrá mucho ShaoranXSakura.**_

_**-Se abrirán viejas heridas de un pasado no muy lejano.**_

_**-Habrá demasiado SXS**_

_**-Se descubrirá una verdad oculta sobre la pequeña Ámber.**_

_**-¿Ya mencioné que habrá mucho SXS?**_

Si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un comentario. ¡Sal de las sombras y deja de ser un lector fantasma! No te arrepentirás, pues las teorías que ustedes me dan con lo que creen que pueda pasar o con lo que piensan que pasó, me inspiran a escribir nuevas cosas.

Gracias a vict2002, pues uno de sus mensajes fue la clave para el capítulo 13 que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, gracias a sus palabras me surgió una muy buena idea que les encantará a todos.


	13. La oportunidad de Li

**Una disculpa a todos los que esperaban ver el secreto sobre Ámber al fin revelado, pues tendrán que esperar a que los recuerdos que aparecerán en este capítulo avancen un poco.**

**¿No creen que hago los capítulos muy largos? Si se les hace tedioso, por favor háganmelo saber :)**

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XII**

**_ "_****_La oportunidad de Li"_**

La pequeña Ámber se esperó a que su padre se subiera al auto y arrancara, para ahora sí salir de su escondite y correr al colegio. Había dejado una de las puertas traseras abierta, sólo esperaba que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido cerrarla, porque si no… tendría que entrar por la principal y se darían cuenta de su pequeña escapada, de todas formas no le importaba mucho eso en esos momentos, no ahora que había escuchado de la boca de su padre que amaba a Sakura con locura, no después de saber que él quería casarse con la castaña. Más feliz se puso al escuchar cómo su papá le decía a la _bruja_ que no la amaba, pero lo mejor de todo fue saber que ha estado enamorado de Sakura toda la vida y que ese amor sigue intacto.

Una enorme sonrisa boba y deslumbrante se formó en su rostro por el resto del día, nada podría arruinar su ánimo al escuchar todo aquello. Lo único que no le agradó en lo absoluto fue ver cómo la _bruja _besaba a su padre en los labios y algo que no le quedó muy claro fue el por qué Ashley se molestó tanto cuando mencionó eso de que su padre decía el nombre de Sakura cuando hacían el amor… tendría que preguntarle a su progenitor qué era _hacer el amor. _ Tomó nota mental de ello y entró feliz a la escuela al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba tal cual la dejó y que nadie se había percatado de su ausencia.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Sacó tranquilamente las llaves de su abrigo mientras su hija esperaba impaciente por entrar a la casa e ir con Sakura, habían quedado en pasar una tarde de chicas, Tomoyo llegaría más tarde y cocinarían, se arreglarían las uñas y… bueno, todas esas cosas de mujeres que mareaban al pobre rubio, quien se encerraría en su despacho para estudiar ciertos casos que aún estaban sin diagnosticar, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado y las veinticuatro horas del día no le bastaban.

Abrió finalmente la puerta y Ámber entró corriendo, inusualmente hoy estaba muy feliz, contando con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sería normal que la pequeña estuviera resentida por la visita de Ashley, pero extrañamente estaba demasiado feliz.

—_¿Qué mosca le picó?_ —pensó el rubio con gracia al notar cómo su pequeña subía corriendo las escaleras, llamando a Sakura en el camino. Rio un poco y procedió a quitarse el abrigo, pero en ese instante sonó su teléfono celular. Miró la pantalla, decía "casa". Alzó una ceja, no entendía.

—¡Papá! ¡Ven rápido! —gritó Ámber desde el segundo piso.

—_¡Sakura! _—fue lo primero que pensó, dejó caer el teléfono al piso y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, dando largas y apresuradas zancadas.

Al entrar a la habitación de la susodicha se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Camille tenía el teléfono entre sus temblorosas manos, había sido ella quien le marcó, pero colgó al ver subir a Ámber, quien estaba a un lado de la castaña, en la cama.

—¡Doctor Flowrigth! —caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó seriamente al ver al amor de su vida inconsciente.

—Desde hace un par de horas comenzó con algo de fiebre, pero ahora mismo no se la puedo controlar, su temperatura es muy alta aún después del medicamento. Le pregunté que desde cuando se empezó a sentir mal, me dijo que desde hoy en la mañana. La revisé, pero no encontré alguna causa aparente para que tenga la fiebre tan marcada.

Fye escuchaba todo mientras le revisaba atentamente el pulso y el resto de los signos vitales. Tocó su frente y se espantó al sentirla hirviendo. Frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada al yeso de su pierna.

—Necesito llevarla al hospital —espetó seriamente antes de tomarla en brazos y bajar apurado las escaleras, Camille y Ámber lo siguieron de inmediato.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura?! —se alarmó al verlos entrar por urgencias, una asustada Ámber y una preocupada Camille lo seguían.

—Kurogane, necesito que le quites ese yeso cuanto antes —pidió mientras la recostaba sobre una camilla de la sala de urgencias—. Ustedes —señaló a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban—. Están muy nerviosas, vayan a la sala de espera —pidió con seriedad, estaba demasiado preocupado, pero temía demostrarlo. El moreno llegó segundos después con el material necesario y comenzó a quitar el yeso de la pierna.

—Oh… —exclamó con preocupación cuando terminó de retirarlo. Vio la herida de la cirugía y del accidente, ambas tenían indicios de infección.

—Maldición —gruñó el rubio—. Se supone que habían terminado de cicatrizar, por eso decidimos ponerle el yeso.

—Al parecer nos precipitamos —suspiró Kurogane—. Traeré la intravenosa para comenzar con los antibióticos.

—Gracias —dijo sin apartar la vista de la castaña, cuyos ojos comenzaron a abrirse con dificultad, comenzó a removerse un poco en la camilla, frunció su ceño y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Tranquila, te vas a poner bien —apartó unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente ya perlada por el sudor de la castaña.

—¿Dónde estoy? —murmuró muy bajito, apenas consciente.

—En el hospital, tienes mucha fiebre y trataremos de bajártela, tú no te preocupes, estarás bien en un rato —le habló con suavidad y cariño.

—Fye… —susurró.

—¿Sí?

—Agua, quiero agua… —murmuró antes de caer rendida a la inconsciencia de nuevo, necesitaban bajar la fiebre cuanto antes, así que mientras Kurogane traía los antibióticos intravenosos, él buscaría compresas frías para refrescarla un poco.

Pasaron las horas y en la sala de espera ya estaban Tomoyo, Ámber y Camille con una expresión llena de preocupación, pues ya habían pasado varias horas y no tenían noticias de Sakura. Fye llegó a explicarles que todo se debió a una infección, por lo tanto sólo terminarían de administrarle los medicamentos necesarios y la podrían llevar a casa en un rato.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?

—No es necesario, Harry está mejorando mucho y por ahora es más importante que estés en casa con Sakura, vigila muy bien esa herida y cuida de Ámber, que la pobre se ve muy asustada por todo esto. Además… —sonrió pícaramente—. Tomoyo se quedará un rato más en el hospital, descansaremos juntos un rato.

El rubio rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Sólo espero que cierren bien la puerta antes de eso —gruñó malhumorado.

—Estás celoso porque tú no puedes hacer lo mismo —se burló.

—Sí, lo estoy —espetó, logrando sorprender a su amigo con esa respuesta.

—Tranquilo hombre, ya llegará el día —le apretó el hombro con fuerza, recibiendo una mirada asesina.

Finalmente el rubio regresó a urgencias y revisó las curaciones que le hizo Kurogane a la castaña, ahora en vez de yeso le pusieron unas vendas limpias y suaves. Temían que se despertara y que el movimiento perjudicara a la fractura que se estaba curando, así que no la despertaron en ningún momento, siguió bajo el efecto de algunos sedantes para poder transportarla a casa.

Ya en la residencia Flowrigth, Fye entró a la casa con Sakura en brazos, Ámber le ayudó en todo lo posible para que pudiera depositarla en una cama cuanto antes.

—Papi, esa es tu habitación —le señaló al ver que le pedía ayuda para abrir su puerta.

—Lo sé, es sólo que mi cama es mucho más cómoda y amplia, estoy seguro de que estará más cómoda ahí.

La pequeña contuvo una risilla llena de alegría y emoción, le abrió la puerta y finalmente se despidió de su padre antes de irse a dormir. Fye acomodó a Sakura en su propia cama y la arropó con cariño, comprobando una vez más que ya no tuviera fiebre.

Sonrió suavemente. La luz de la luna llena entraba completamente por la ventana, alumbrando el pasivo rostro de la castaña. Se veía tan tranquila hasta que de pronto comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Fye caminó hasta llegar a su lado, puso suavemente la mano sobre su frente y ella al instante se relajó, incluso mostró una leve sonrisa aún dormida.

Transcurrió aproximadamente una hora más en la que Fye no se le separó ni un segundo, hasta había arrastrado una silla al lado de la cama, para poder estar cerca de ella. Inevitablemente el sueño comenzó a invadir su cansado cuerpo. Apoyó su codo sobre el colchón y descansó su mejilla izquierda en la palma de su mano, cabeceando de vez en vez, pues el sueño comenzaba a ganarle. Aunque ese estado de serenidad y paz se esfumó al escuchar una dulce voz llamándolo titubeantemente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó rasposamente, aun sintiendo cómo los párpados le pesaban y amenazaban con cerrarse y sumirla de nuevo en un profundo letargo.

—Tenías fiebre muy alta, pero al parecer al fin cedió por completo —le extendió un vaso con agua y ella lo bebió como si hubiera estado todo un mes perdida en el desierto—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —sonrió de lado, se veía tan tierna con esa mirada tan suave y tranquila.

—Me alegro —suspiró y permaneció en su cómoda posición, mirándola fijamente—. Me diste un gran susto… por un momento pensé que se trataría de tu corazón ¿no has sentido molestias en el pecho?

—No, ninguna molestia, incluso la herida sanó rápido —miró su pecho—. Me gusta que casi no se nota —sonrió de lado—. Pero… ¿Por qué me pasó esto?

—La herida de tu pierna se abrió de nuevo y estando bajo el yeso se infectó —explicó con facilidad—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentía mal en la mañana? Tienes a un médico durmiendo a unos metros de ti, deberías aprovecharlo —dijo serio.

—Estaba molesta contigo.

—¿Y ya no?

—Un poco.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué?

—Por como regañaste a Ámber, no se lo merecía. Si desprecia tanto a tu amiga, es porque debe tener una buena razón. Incluso yo que la conozco desde hace poco pude notarlo, no puedo creer que tú, siendo su padre, no seas capaz de verlo.

—Lo sé, y me disculpé con ella por eso.

La castaña frunció el ceño y luego se exaltó un poco.

—¡¿Qué hago en tu habitación?! ¿No estaba en el hospital? O ¿Acaso lo soñé?

—Tranquila —rio un poco—. Sí, estuviste en el hospital, pero logré sacarte cuanto antes de ahí, sé que no te gustan mucho y si estás en mi cuarto es porque mi cama es mucho más amplia y cómoda que la tuya ¿O vas a negármelo?

—Tienes razón —se dio cuenta—. Pero… ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

—No tengo sueño.

—Creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto y…—hizo el intento de quitarse las mantas de encima para bajar de la cama, pero un intenso dolor en su pierna la atacó al mismo tiempo en que Fye la detenía de las muñecas—. Oh por Dios…—el dolor había sido sumamente intenso.

—Trata de no moverte, no te lo dije, pero ya no tienes el yeso y tu pierna se puede mover un poco más de lo que debería, trata de no moverte absolutamente nada.

—De acuerdo —cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando el dolor tan intenso. Permaneció así hasta que notó cierta presión en sus muñecas, Fye aún no la soltaba y tampoco decía nada. Decidió abrir los ojos y…—. No. —murmuró al mismo tiempo que intentaba esconder sus manos bajo las mantas, pero era muy tarde, una expresión de horror ya surcaba el rostro del médico al estar viendo dos largas cicatrices, una en cada muñeca.

—Dime que no es, lo que creo que es… —su voz tembló.

—Lo son.

Soltó sus manos y ella de inmediato las ocultó, como si con eso lograra borrarlas de la mente de él. Fye se puso de pie, alejándose lentamente de ella y sin atreverse mirarla a los ojos caminó hasta su ventana y recargó un antebrazo en el vidrio de ésta, apoyando luego su frente sobre éste. Estuvo parado ahí un buen rato sin decir nada, sólo miraba hacia el jardín trasero.

—¿Por qué? —se giró y la encaró con ira acumulada, no quería alterarse, pero le era imposible, se notaban sus ganas de gritarle, estaba furioso y lleno de impotencia ¿Qué tanto ocultaría el pasado de ella?

La pobre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Pasaron muchas cosas.

—¿Pero qué demonios pudo ser tan malo como para desear la muerte?

—Son cosas del pasado que quisiera no recordar, son demasiado dolorosas, por favor —casi suplicó, se estaba conteniendo, no quería mostrar su debilidad frente a él, pero se moría por llorar libremente.

—Necesito saberlo.

—¿¡Para qué?! —se exaltó y él se acercó demasiado a ella, de un segundo a otro él ya estaba casi sobre el colchón, mirándola muy de cerca, casi compartiendo el mismo aire.

—Debemos hablarnos con la verdad de una vez por todas ¡Demonios, Sakura! Somos unos completos extraños el uno para el otro, conocemos el pasado que tenemos en común pero ¿Y los otros diez años? ¿Qué hay de todo ese tiempo? Ninguno de los dos ha tocado el tema y, te soy sincero, quiero que volvamos a tener algo, que seamos algo más que la típica pareja que se separa y se ven de vez en cuando, conformándose con ello. Yo no quiero eso, así que necesito conocerte de nuevo, quiero saber todo de ti y que sepas todo de mí —la miró intensamente—. Creo que ya te he demostrado de muchas maneras que lo que siento por ti es verdadero y más fuerte que nunca, sé que esto es recíproco, no nos hagamos tontos, así que hay que hablar con la verdad de una vez por todas —su convicción era muy fuerte y es que ya estaba harto, quería las cosas claras aunque pudiera doler, ya nada de eso le importaba, necesitaba verdades—. Quiero algo serio contigo, pero no será posible si no nos hablamos sinceramente de una vez por todas.

—Está bien —respondió luego de un rato en silencio. Fye la miró sorprendido, esperando—. Te contaré todo, sólo te pido me escuches sin interrumpir, esto… esto es muy difícil para mí. Te diré todo lo que ocurrió después de aquella fiesta de la universidad.

—¿Me contarás todo? —se sentó de nuevo en la silla que ocupaba momentos antes.

—Todo —aseguró—._ O casi todo…_— pensó.

**_Año 2004._**

Después de la horrible escena que presenció Sakura en aquella fiesta de mala muerte, no quiso saber nada más de Fye, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Esa noche, al llegar a su casa le mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndole que diera por terminada su relación de una vez por todas, pero Fye no se dio por vencido, la siguió hasta su casa e intentó entrar.

—Ya te dije que no entrarás —se interpuso en la puerta de su propia casa—. Sakura ya no quiere saber nada de ti.

—¡Tomoyo! Por favor —pidió—. Necesito hablar con ella y…

—¡¿Para qué?! —se exaltó la morena—. Estás borracho, Fye. No arreglarás nada —frunció el ceño pero lo relajó al ver que un auto se estacionaba de repente frente a su casa.

Kurogane, Yuui y Akemi al fin habían llegado. Tomoyo y Sakura se habían regresado de inmediato en su auto después de ver aquella escena. Y Fye las había seguido en un taxi porque estaba demasiado ebrio como para manejar.

—¡Ey tú! —señaló al rubio—. Vámonos a casa —lo tomó del hombro, intentando que volviera con ellos al departamento, pero Fye se soltó bruscamente.

—No sin antes hablar con Sakura. Todo esto fue un mal entendido, necesito verla.

—Basta, Fye, ya detente. ¡Deja de hacerle daño a mi amiga! Su relación se ha vuelto algo enfermizo, sólo se engañan a ustedes mismos pensando que esto tiene un futuro, déjala ser libre, te aseguro que habrá alguien que sí sepa valorarla —pensó en Shaoran al decir esto.

Los ojos azules de Fye se abrieron a más no poder.

—Vámonos —Yuui lo jaló del brazo, sabía que las palabras de Tomoyo le habían calado en el alma a su gemelo, pero ella tenía toda la razón.

—¿Te refieres a Shaoran? —preguntó, casi escupió las palabras. No le hizo caso a su hermano ni a nadie, sólo miraba a Tomoyo.

La amatista abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa y eso fue más que suficiente para Fye. Su corazón no aguantaba más esto.

—De acuerdo… —sin decir más se giró y se metió al auto de su hermano.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero Sakura veía todo desde la ventana de su habitación. No entendía por qué Fye mencionaba a su amigo, ni siquiera lo conoce.

¡¿Los habrá visto besándose?!

No, eso era imposible, pues a esa hora el rubio estaba en la casa de la maldita Elda.

**_Días después…_**

No soportaba más este sentimiento de soledad y profunda tristeza, necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Estuvo varios días dándole vueltas en su mente a todo lo recién ocurrido y se dio cuenta de que los dos habían hecho mal, ella se había besado con Shaoran (Aunque fue él quien buscó el contacto) y él lo había hecho con Elda, estaban a mano. Así que decidió ir a su departamento para hablar, aclarar las cosas y ver si se podía hacer algo con su relación.

Suspiró con cansancio y se prometió que pasase lo que pasase ya no lloraría tanto, su amiga Tomoyo era la que últimamente se encargaba de recoger los platos rotos y la pobre no se merecía eso.

Estaba decidido, iría en busca de Fye. Se tragaría su orgullo, pues lo seguía amando y no podía dejarlo ir así como así.

Pero nunca de los nunca se esperó encontrarse a la causante de sus desgracias sentada cómodamente en la sala del departamento de los chicos. Al parecer sólo estaban Fye y ella.

—Hola Sakura —saludó con una sonrisa inocente—. No escuché que tocaras la puerta.

La aludida se quedó parada en su lugar, apretando dientes y puños. Vio cómo Elda se ponía de pie lentamente, la miró de pies a cabeza y casi se le sale una maldición al ver cómo estaba vestida.

—Esa camisa… —murmuró con el ceño sumamente fruncido—. Esa camisa es la que le regalé a Fye en su cumpleaños—. Masculló entre dientes, controlando sus ganas de irse sobre ella y arrancársela a jirones, pues sólo traía esa camisa, _sólo _esa camisa.

—Oh ¿En serio? —se miró a sí misma y sonrió sínicamente—. Es muy linda. Tienes buen gusto para la ropa.

—Desgraciadamente sólo para la ropa y no para los hombres —murmuró antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero una voz masculina proveniente del pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones la detuvo en seco.

—La bañera está lista, puedes entrar cuando quieras.

Su voz se oía muy seria, pero poco le importó a la castaña, quien aún no había sido vista por el rubio, debido a que estaba a punto de salir del departamento y desde donde estaba no podía verla. Tenía tanto coraje que no se percató del tono indiferente que su ex usó con la rubia.

—Oh ¡Gracias querido! Eres muy atento —consciente de que Sakura aún no se iba, se aproximó al rubio y lo besó en los labios muy sensualmente.

La castaña se giró, no quería ver más esa escena, así que abrió la puerta, produciendo un rechinido que alertó los sentidos de Fye, éste se asomó de inmediato y la vio ahí parada, con la respiración entrecortada debido al fuerte asombro y con sus ojos ya algo llorosos.

—No… Sakura, no. Esto no es lo que parece —su expresión no cambiaba de una profunda culpabilidad.

—¿A no? —espetó con rabia—. ¿Entonces qué es esto? —señaló hacia ambos. Ella con su ropa y él… bueno, él sin camisa.

—Ocurrió un accidente con… —fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—¿Sabes qué? Me importa un carajo lo que tengas que decirme —se dio media vuelta y salió azotando la puerta.

—¡Maldición! —golpeó la pared con sus puños.

Elda dio un pequeño respingo.

—Toma el maldito baño y lárgate de mi casa —espetó sin verla a la cara, estaba furioso.

—S-sí —se intimidó mucho e hizo lo que le dijo.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Elda había ido a pedirle disculpas a Fye por lo ocurrido en la fiesta, aunque su verdadera intención era aprovecharse de la situación, pero en fin. El rubio la dejó pasar solamente porque no había nadie en casa y quería quitársela de encima cuanto antes.

Le invitó a tomar café para no ser descortés y ella aceptó. Esperaron en la mesita de la cocina, mientras el agua con el café estaba lista y cuando lo estuvo, Elda se puso de pie para servirlos, pero se tropezó y el agua caliente con café se le cayó encima. También pudo haberse caído al suelo, pero Fye la sostuvo antes de que eso ocurriera y como consecuencia se manchó toda la camisa con el líquido. De ahí en adelante ocurrió todo lo que Sakura vio.

**_Año 2005_**

Un año había transcurrido desde aquella fiesta y ninguno de nuestros protagonistas se había vuelto a ver. Fye ni siquiera hizo el intento de buscarla, lo había encontrado en una escena de verdad comprometedora y no sabía cómo defenderse ante aquello. Las palabras de Tomoyo resonaban en su mente "_Déjala libre" _y tal vez no estaba muy equivocada, él sólo le causaba dolor y ella ya tenía alguien que la cuidara.

En ese año se dio la gran noticia de que dos de sus amigos contraerían matrimonio. Tomoyo y Kurogane se casarían en la primavera de este año y esto sorprendió mucho al grupo de amigos, incluso llegaron a pensar que Tomoyo estaría embarazada o algo así, pero no, se casarían porque se amaban y querían pasar el resto de su vida juntos. La familia Suwa lo tomó de la mejor manera que podía existir, estaban felices de que su único hijo se casaría con una hermosa mujer, pero… no era lo mismo del lado de Tomoyo, la señora Sonomi estaba indignada de que un hombre "le robara a su único y más grande tesoro" tardaron un poco, pero terminaron convenciéndola, Kurogane hizo muy bien su papel de yerno amable y se terminó ganando el cariño de Sonomi Daidouji. Pues también le había demostrado que podría darle la vida que merecía. Kurogane había estado trabajando y estudiando al mismo tiempo casi desde que entró a la universidad, sus padre le habían insistido en que no era necesario que se desgastara tanto, pues ellos le podrían proporcionar lo que necesitara, después de todo eran los Suwa, una de las familias más adineradas del país, pero el moreno se negó rotundamente, ya tenía planes de casarse con Tomoyo y sin que ella lo supiera, fue ahorrando para comprar una casa en donde a la amatista le gustara.

El día se llegó y toda la familia y amigos no podían estar más felices. El grupo de amigos no podía creer que dos de ellos se fueran a casar ¡Aún eran muy jóvenes! Además la noticia les había llegado muy de pronto.

En fin, la ceremonia religiosa se llevó a cabo en una bella iglesia, todo fue muy hermoso y conmovedor, era un día perfecto para una boda. Pero había un gran y único inconveniente: los padrinos principales. Sakura era la dama de honor y Fye el padrino del novio. Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron después de un largo año, así que el momento fue épico:

Fye subía las escaleras rumbo al interior de la iglesia, estaba acompañando al novio cuando de pronto una voz dulcemente familiar inundó el ambiente, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y pudo verla, parada junto a un grupo de fotógrafos, al parecer les daba indicaciones, pero eso poco le importó al rubio después de ver a tal belleza. Se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la cintura, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de chispeantes y hermosos que antes, sus labios rosas igual de deseables que siempre, y su cuerpo… oh por Dios, se veía escultural dentro de ese hermoso vestido largo de color morado uva que Tomoyo había elegido para las damas.

—Ten.

Dejó de observarla cuando su mejor amigo le extendía un pañuelo.

—¿Esto para qué?

—No quiero que dejes un charco de baba en las escaleras, Tomoyo podría resbalar cuando entre —rio con burla.

Fye frunció el ceño y siguió su andar al lado del novio, rumbo a la iglesia, aunque no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su ex y es que… ¡Estaba bellísima!

Por haber echado ese "ultimo vistazo" Fye no se percató de que su amigo ya se había detenido, así que siguió andando hasta terminar chocando con su espalda y…

Perdió el equilibrio y se cayó en las escaleras, quedando tirado cómicamente en el suelo a un par de escalones del novio.

El moreno sintió el choque en su espalda, se giró para ver lo que ocurrió.

—¡Qué diab…! —Se detuvo al recordar que estaba en una iglesia, pronto corrió al auxilio de su mejor amigo y rio con ganas—No pensé que llegarías a estos extremos —se burló—. Pensé que con el pañuelo sería suficiente, pero veo que has tropezado con tus propias babas — rio mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Fye no respondió nada al respecto—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias —se sacudió un poco y trató de calmar el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues era el centro de atención de todos, incluso de Sakura, quien se había quedado embobada al verlo de lejos—. Ya, ya. Vayamos dentro —giró a su compañero y lo empujó levemente hasta quedar lejos de la vista de todos los espectadores.

La ceremonia fue algo incómoda para el padrino principal y para la dama de honor, pues su deber era permanecer al lado de los novios durante toda la formalidad, él del lado de Kurogane y ella del de Tomoyo. En ese lapso de tiempo se miraban de vez en vez, hasta que hubo un instante en el que ambos se miraron fija y largamente. Sakura de pronto lo observó indiferentemente y desvió la mirada, procurando no hacerlo de nuevo a pesar de que sentía el peso de esos ojos azules sobre su persona.

La recepción de la boda fue igualmente hermosa a la ceremonia, todo en el salón de fiestas tenía un estilo vintage, muy al estilo de Tomoyo, los colores lilas, beige y rosas claros adornaban todo el lugar.

Hubo un momento complicado, pues la mesa destinada para todo el grupo de amigos incluía además de Akemi, Yuui, Touya y Nakuru, a Sakura y a Fye, pero estos últimos no se soportaban. La tensión se cortaba hasta con un cuchillo, los padrinos buscaban la manera de no tener siquiera contacto visual e hicieron un esfuerzo olímpico para ello, pues los lugares habían sido asignados por sus amigos recién casados y no querían molestarlos en una fecha tan importante, así que sólo se ignoraron mutuamente toda la noche. Sakura sentada en un extremo de la mesa y Fye en el otro, tratando de siempre darle la espalda con la excusa de querer ver hacia la pista de baile, donde estaban los novios. Pero cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Sakura no aguantaba más la incomodidad de compartir un espacio con él, Fye se percató de ello y en un mudo acto se puso de pie y caminó hasta una de las mesas más retiradas del centro del salón, sentado con gente desconocida y mirando todo a su alrededor. A decir verdad se sintió algo incómodo por Sakura, pero más por su hermano, quien no dejaba de verlo como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Los otros cinco miraron al rubio partir sin decir nada, Yuui simplemente bufó fastidiado.

—Disculpa a mi hermano, Sakura —pidió avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, es mejor así —sonrió amablemente. Yuui y Tomoyo eran los únicos que sabían a la perfección lo que había pasado, al igual que sabían los sentimientos de ella en estos momentos. Sin darse cuenta, el gemelo mayor se convirtió en el confidente de Sakura y al mismo tiempo de Fye, pues éste le platicaba todo sólo a él y a Kurogane.

El pobre de Yuui no sabía qué hacer, así que estuvo un momento con Sakura y otro con su hermano, además contaba con la ayuda de su novia Akemi para aligerar las cosas, ella era buena en eso, aunque esta vez no funcionó mucho.

Mientras ellos se complicaban la vida con esos asuntos, Tomoyo y Kurogane reían disimuladamente al notar cómo Sonomi hacía lo posible por estar cerca de Ashura.

Habían asignado una mesa especial para los padres de Kurogane, Sonomi, Ashura, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, los seis platicaron amenamente durante toda la velada, pero lo chistoso era ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a Sonomi cada que hablaba directamente con el médico pediatra.

—Me da tanta alegría que nuestras familias se unan de esta manera —mencionó la madre del moreno con verdadera alegría.

—Siempre supimos que nuestro hijo se casaría con Tomoyo —suspiró—. Vaya que insistió mucho a que lo dejáramos tener novia cuando era apenas un niño —rio un poco ante los recuerdos.

Sonomi miró a su consuegro y sonrió con nostalgia.

—Estoy tranquila, porque sé que mi hija está en excelentes manos, aunque no puedo negar que la extrañaré demasiado —se llevó una mano a la mejilla y cerró los ojos, dramatizando un poco el asunto.

—Estoy seguro de que te visitará muy seguido —sonrió el médico, pero aun así Sonomi siguió dramatizando un poco más.

—De todas formas estaré tan sola ¿Tú no te sientes igual, Ashura? —después de tantos años de amistad, ya todos se tuteaban y se trataban con más familiaridad.

—Bueno… —se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo, el resto de sus amigos disimularon muy mal una risilla traviesa—… Yuui y Fye aún no se casan.

—Pero viven lejos de casa, estudiando todo el tiempo.

—De todas formas uno se acostumbra a estar algo solo —se encogió de hombros al recordar a su amada y difunta esposa.

—Hablando de hijos —intervino Fujitaka—. Yuui se ve muy feliz con la pequeña Akemi. Me da a pensar que la próxima boda será para ellos —sonrió con felicidad. Estimaba mucho a la familia Flowrigth, aunque últimamente no le tenía mucho aprecio al gemelo menor debido a su situación con su hija, pero aun así no podía negar que le tenía un gran cariño como a su hermano y padre.

—¡No me asustes Fujitaka! —exclamó el médico, Akemi aún es muy pequeña, quizá más delante —sonrió.

—¿Y qué hay de Fye? —inquirió Nadeshiko con una triste sonrisa que fue contagiada de inmediato al mayor de los Flowrigth.

—He batallado mucho con él últimamente —suspiró—. No quiere hablar conmigo, pero según me ha dicho Yuui, no se encuentra muy bien, se comporta igual que cuando su madre falleció.

Los ojos de todos en la mesa se entristecieron un poco.

—Algo similar nos ocurre con Sakura —respondió Nadeshiko, está deprimida y eso repercute directamente en su salud.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —inquirió con miedo.

—Sólo un par de visitas extra con el médico, pero Seishiro ya nos explicó que mientras siga con ese estado de ánimo, su corazón fallará con más frecuencia, estamos muy preocupados por eso…

Ashura tragó en seco, se sentí culpable por ello, pues su hijo había sido un cabezota al desistir en su relación con Sakura.

Ajenos a esa conversación entre sus padres, el gemelo menor había comenzado a beber mucho, al igual que Sakura, pero los dos se mantenían serenos y calmados en sus mesas, hasta que la boda terminó… fue ahí cuando los dos querían irse por su cuenta. Fye traía el auto que compartía con Yuui y se iba a ir con él y Akemi, pero Sakura se había quedado sola después de que su familia tuvo que irse a otro compromiso, dejaron que Sakura se quedara porque se trataba de la boda de su mejor amiga, así que se regresaría en taxi, pero ya pasaba de la media noche. Debido a esto, Yuui se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella no quiso. Al final fue Tomoyo quien terminó convenciéndola de que se fuese con ellos o se iría a su luna de miel muy angustiada por su bien. Era tarde y las calles eran peligrosas.

Tanto Sakura como Fye dieron rienda suelta a la bebida, pues el padre de los gemelos también había tenido que retirarse, pero él debido a una emergencia en el hospital.

Así que sin poder negarse -y muy borracha- se fue en el auto de los Flowrigth. Akemi se fue con ella en el asiento trasero, mientras que los gemelos se fueron adelante, claro, uno iba muy borracho y hasta había intentado quitarle las llaves a su hermano para poder conducir, pero finalmente Yuui ganó y se llevó el coche.

Durante todo el camino a la casa de Sakura y Tomoyo, todos permanecieron muy callados en el auto.

—La boda fue muy linda —trató de iniciar una conversación y su novia de inmediato le siguió la corriente.

—¡Sí! Y el vestido de Tomoyo era hermoso.

—Y la fiesta estuvo muy bien organizada.

—Tienes razón cariño.

Silencio.

A ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió alguna otra forma de romper el silencio tan incómodo.

—Sí… la boda fue… linda —murmuró el rubio, a penas y se le entendía, estaba muy borracho—. Lo que no estuvo nada lindo fue…—lo pensó unos segundos y luego rio—. Fue la dama de honor ¿La vieron? Estaba horrible —volvió a reír burlonamente.

—Fye —le gruñó su hermano por lo bajo, codeándolo un poco y mirándolo asesinamente.

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntó inocentemente, aún con su tono ebriamente burlón—. Yo sólo digo la verdad —un extraño hipo lo asaltó—. Horrible, horrible —canturreó.

—Idiota —gruñó la aludida—. El padrino es un… idiota. Estuvo solo y amargado toda la noche—rio de la misma manera ebria que él—. Tal vez extrañó a su amiguita…. Esa mujerzuela… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —vio a su amiga, preguntándole y tratando de no caerse acostada en el asiento de tan borracha que estaba—. ¡Elda! ¡Sí! La mujerzuela esa que se besuqueó con él y… sabrá dios que otras cosas hicieron.

—¡Ja! Como si fuera el único —rio amargamente—. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo inútil? Oh sí… Syaoran, casi lo olvidaba. Ese imbécil tiene fama de ser bueno en la cama… —se asomó hacia atrás, por el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros y le sonrió con burla e ironía—¿Es verdad eso, Sakura? —la miró con un profundo dolor en su mirar, si alguien lo observaba detenidamente se habría percatado del dolor que implicaban aquellas palabras para él. Pero todo fue disfrazado con su sonrisa socarrona y acusadora.

—¡Maldición Fye! ¡Cállate de una buena vez! —espetó su hermano, girando en una esquina y llegando a su destino.

La castaña no lo soportó un segundo más y le soltó una bofetada increíblemente dolorosa a su ex novio.

—Eres… eres un imbécil Flowrigth —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Te odio… ¡Te odio! —le gritó con fuerza para después bajarse del auto y correr hacia la puerta de su casa.

Yuui y Akemi se bajaron de inmediato para acompañarla. Mientras tanto Fye se quedó en su asiento, en la misma posición y con la misma expresión dolida en su rostro.

—Olvidé… mis llaves —murmuró dentro del profundo llanto que la invadía, buscando desesperadamente dentro de su bolso de fiesta.

—Tranquila, déjame buscarlas —se ofreció Akemi amablemente y sintiéndose muy mal por su amiga.

—Tranquila… tranquila —la reconfortaba Yuui, abrazándola con cariño fraternal—. Mi hermano es un imbécil, no le hagas caso por favor —se sintió muy culpable al sentir su fuerte llanto.

—¿Por qué… por qué no puede ser como tú?

Esa pregunta los desconcertó a ambos.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Yuui ¿Por qué Fye no puede ser más como tú? Tú si eres sensible y estoy segura de que nunca jamás engañarías a Akemi. Ambos hacen una linda pareja y es un hecho que terminarán casados y llenos de hijos, mientras que yo… soy patética.

Akemi encontró en ese momento las llaves de la casa que Sakura y Tomoyo compartían y que por ahora sólo sería de la castaña. Además acababan de comenzar las vacaciones de verano, así que en unos días se iría a Tomoeda a la casa de sus padres.

Ambos pasaron por alto los comentarios sobre su "futuro" según Sakura y la metieron casi a rastras.

—Ven, siéntate —Akemi la arrastró hasta un sofá mientras que ella se sentaba su derecha y él a su izquierda—. Tú no eres ninguna chica patética ¡De ninguna manera! Y escúchame bien: él no tiene ningún derecho de decirte lo que te dijo y por eso mismo no deberías dejar que te afecte tanto.

—Por eso soy patética Akemi —sollozó—. Porque… porque ¡Aún lo amo! —se echó a llorar de nuevo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Yuui se puso de pie y se sentó frente a ella, en la mesita de la sala para después tomarla firmemente de los hombros.

—Mírame —exigió—. Sakura, mírame —su voz no daba oportunidad a un no, así que la castaña alzó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban aguados en lágrimas y su rostro pálido contrastaba con el hermoso color morado uva de su vestido de dama—. Primero que nada, mi hermano es un imbécil: no tenía derecho a decir lo que dijo, porque bien sabemos no es verdad.

—Ustedes si me creen —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Por dios, Sakura —exhaló con algo de incredulidad—. ¡Te conocemos desde la primaria! Estoy seguro de que jamás le serías infiel a mi hermano.

—Pero él sí pudo hacerlo…—murmuró con la vista gacha.

—Sabes… —dijo él de pronto—. Lo dudo.

—Yuui…—murmuró Akemi, pidiéndole con la mirada que no siguiera más con el tema, pues Sakura se pondría peor.

—Y no lo estoy defendiendo —aclaró el gemelo—. Simplemente no entiendo como un amor tan fuerte como el de ustedes dos se acabó de un día para otro.

—No fue así —refutó, aun mirando el piso—. Nuestro amor se fue acabando poco a poco, día con día nos fuimos alejando hasta que uno de los dos se olvidó del otro y ocurrió todo esto. Es verdad que Syaoran y yo nos besamos, lo admito, pero él fue quien me besó y yo me aparté, explicándole que tenía novio. A partir de ahí él se disculpó y nunca más lo volví a ver. Pero Fye… —apretó la quijada y los puños al recordar el día en que fue a su departamento, buscando hablar con él y solucionar las cosas, no le había importado si se acostó con Elda, estaba dispuesta a soportar eso y más con tal de permanecer a su lado. Lo amaba y no podría dejarlo ir así como así.

—Sakura ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó el ojiazul al ver que oprimía su pecho con ambas manos, con una expresión de verdadero dolor en su rostro.

—Na-nada, estoy bien —trató de respirar con normalidad, pero de nuevo la atacó ese dolor agudo y pulsátil.

—Estás muy pálida —se angustió Akemi—. Dinos qué sucede —la tomó de los hombros y casi la zarandeó.

—Mi… mi corazón… me duele.

Y no lo decía poéticamente.

—Oh por Dios —se asustó Akemi—. ¡Yuui! ¡Llama a un médico!

—Sí —no lo pensó y tomó su teléfono celular para marcar, pero fue detenido.

—No… no es necesario, sólo debo tomar mi medicamento —dijo con dificultad.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

—En el botiquín del… baño —ahogó un quejido de dolor. Su respiración era irregular, al igual que su pulso.

Yuui no se esperó ni un segundo más y corrió por aquella medicina.

—Toma, imagino que ha de ser esa. Era el único medicamento para el corazón —le entregó una píldora junto con un vaso de agua.

La pobre sólo asintió mudamente y se tomó de inmediato aquella pastilla.

Después de cinco agobiantes minutos, su dolor disminuyó considerablemente.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo que no te daba uno de esos ataques… —el rubio se sentó a su derecha y la abrazó con tierno cariño fraternal. Apretándola más contra él y poniendo su barbilla sobre el sedoso cabello castaño, miró de reojo a su novia, esperando que no se pusiera celosa y que entendiera la gravedad del asunto; grande fue su asombro al ver que ella ni le prestaba atención a él, sino que estaba muy angustiada vigilando el estado de salud de su mejor amiga.

Todo se volvió silencio, un triste y preocupante silencio.

Sakura se refugió en los brazos del joven, soltando mudas lágrimas de tristeza que eran limpiadas por una de sus mejores amigas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió Akemi, en un tono dulce, casi como una madre.

Sakura sólo asintió en silencio.

—¿Quieres que Yuui te lleve a tu habitación?

Bajó la cabeza y la meneó levemente.

Seguidamente intentó ponerse de pie, pero… cual muñeca de trapo, se desmoronó de nuevo sobre el mullido sofá.

Estaba muy débil, tanto, que sus piernas parecían estar hechas de gelatina y su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez, como si lo que estaba viviendo justo ahora, no fuera suficiente sufrimiento. No… además de haber tenido un espantoso día, ahora su cuerpo se encargaba de recordarle lo débil y enfermo que siempre había sido.

—Tranquila… —el ojiazul se levantó con ella en brazos. En efecto, parecía una muñeca de trapo. Se sorprendió con lo poco que pesaba—. Intenta no esforzarte, necesitas descansar.

La depositó en su cama con mucho cuidado.

Finalmente ninguno de los dos se fue de ahí hasta asegurarse de que Sakura estaba vestida con su pijama y metida entre tantas cobijas. Cuando al fin parecía estar segura dentro de su cama, Akemi salió al encuentro con su novio en la sala.

—¿Cómo está? —se puso de pie a penas la vio salir.

—No dejó de llorar hasta que se durmió —respondió con pesar.

—¿Será buena idea dejarla sola? Me preocupa mucho su estado después de ese ataque… la última vez que sufrió uno fue cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.

—Tienes razón… —recordó ese momento tan espantoso—. Yuui, vete a casa, yo me quedaré esta noche con Sakura, tengo miedo de que se ponga mal durante la noche.

—En ese caso yo también me quedo.

—No creo que sea buena idea —se puso algo nerviosa, pero luego miró fijamente a su novio, como si olvidara algo.

Ambos suspiraron y se acordaron de algo repentinamente.

—¡Fye! —musitaron ambos, recordando que lo habían dejado en el auto.

—¿Seguirá ahí? —preguntó ella con curiosidad mientras ambos salían del departamento.

—No lo creo —pusieron un pie afuera y lo comprobaron—. Te lo dije… no está aquí —suspiró con algo de frustración.

—¿Y si le pasó algo? —preguntó, mortificada.

—Será un imbécil, pero sabe cuidarse, así que no te preocupes. Entonces… ¿te dejo aquí? —acarició sus brazos de arriba abajo y ella asintió—. Bien, entonces me iré directo al departamento para ver si mi hermano está ahí.

—Llámame cuando llegues —pidió.

—Si mi amor —unió sus labios con los de ella en un casto y dulce beso.

A partir de ese día, los destinos de Sakura y Fye no se volvieron a cruzar hasta un año más tarde cuando Yuui y Akemi se casan. En esta ocasión ambos vuelven a ser padrino y dama de honor, pero definitivamente no se dirigieron ni siquiera la mirada. Les tocó sentarse en la misma mesa, pero hicieron como si no existieran, comportándose fríamente. Y ahora no sucedería lo de la vez anterior, pues ninguno de los dos bebió alcohol y ambos se retiraron temprano de la fiesta.

Todos sus amigos se sintieron frustrados por ello. Incluso Ashura, el padre de Fye y Yuui, quien tuvo la oportunidad de charlar con Sakura un momento.

—Buenas noches, Sakura — se sentó en la silla que estaba vacía a su lado.

Ella giró el rostro y se sorprendió un poco al toparse con los ojos castaños del padre de su ex novio.

—Ashura-san —se asombró un poco—. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó, alegre de verlo. Desde que lo conoció hace más de diez años, le había caído muy bien el amable hombre.

—Muy bien —sonrió suavemente—. ¿Y cómo has estado? Tengo casi un año de no hablar contigo —la miró con cierta preocupación, pues en la boda de Tomoyo y Kurogane sólo había tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo bella que se veía.

Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

—Imagino… que ha de estar enterado de lo que pasó entre Fye y yo.

—No realmente.

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida.

—Él no ha querido decirme lo que ocurrió a pesar de que se lo pedí muchas veces—suspiró—. Es muy terco, bueno, eso ya has de saberlo —le sonrió un poco—. No sé con exactitud lo que pasó, sólo sé que de repente ambos dejaron de hablarse. Con todo esto no te pido que me expliques detalladamente lo ocurrido, sólo quiero decirte que…—lo pensó un poco, tratando de organizar sus ideas—. Eres una chica muy valiosa, trajiste de vuelta a la vida a Fye cuando vinimos a Japón por primera vez —sonrió nostálgicamente—. Y lo hiciste más feliz que nadie, eso te lo aseguro.

—Ashura-san…—los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

—No miento cuando te digo que me hubiera gustado tanto que tú y mi hijo formalizaran… es una lástima lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, pero… ¿Sabes? Yo aún no pierdo la esperanza de que vuelvan a estar juntos algún día —sonrió como solía hacerlo Fujitaka, su padre.

—Me temo que eso no será posible… lo siento —se le quebró la voz.

El señor Flowrigth no dijo nada, pero estaba seguro de sus palabras.

—Hija —le dijo con cariño, solía llamarla así—. Sin importar lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, quiero que sepas que mi cariño por ti es el mismo y te aseguro que hablo también por Yuui cuando digo que sigues siendo parte de la familia —suavizó su mirada al decir esto con tal ternura que los ojos de la castaña se llenaron más con lágrimas—. Hoy se unió una segunda hija a la familia —dijo refiriéndose a Akemi—. Y digo segunda porque tú fuiste la primera.

—Pero yo no…

Ashura la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—Repito: No importa lo que haya sucedido o lo que pueda pasar. Siempre serás como la hija que nunca tuve —acarició su mano con cariño totalmente paternal.

—Ashura-san… muchas gracias —no lo pudo soportar y se echó a llorar en los brazos del hombre, quien la recibió con mucho cariño, calmando su llanto y sintiéndose un poco culpable, ya que su sufrimiento era causado por su mismo hijo.

Un apuesto Fye de veintiún años iba de regreso a la mesa que compartía estratégicamente con Sakura, pero al ver la escena entre ella y su padre… decidió no acercarse más. Se sentía el culpable de su tristeza, pero a la vez era muy cobarde como para remendar lo que hizo, además de orgulloso, pues decía que Sakura también había hecho mal en besar a Shaoran y no se creía el cuento de que nada pasó entre ellos.

—¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta?

—Dígame.

—¿Amas a mi hijo?

—Yo… aún lo amo —respondió algo dubitativa, él lo notó.

—¿Pero?

—Pero nos hemos hecho demasiado daño, no podríamos tener una relación con tantas desconfianzas, además, él ya tiene a otra mujer en su vida.

—¿¡Cómo dices?! —se asombró.

—¿No lo sabía? —se asombró igual—. Se llama Elda, ella incluso lo visita en su departamento —suspiró—. Lo siento, no soy quien para decírselo —desvió la mirada, pero el buen hombre apretó de nuevo su mano.

—En ese caso… te deseo que seas feliz, ya sea con mi hijo o no, sólo se feliz. Busca tu felicidad y no dejes que nadie te la arrebate, ni siquiera mi hijo.

Algo dentro del corazón de la castaña se rompió al ver esa tristeza contenida en los ojos del señor. Era increíble que Fye fuera hijo de un hombre tan caballeroso, amoroso y tan dedicado. Él definitivamente era como un segundo padre para ella, era más joven que su propio padre, pero aun así sentía la gran madurez del hombre cada que le daba un consejo o hablaba con ella, como ahora.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Ahora fue el turno de Fye al querer disculparse, definitivamente no podía vivir sin Sakura, la necesitaba, era como una droga para él. Así que sin siquiera pensárselo bien, se dirigió a la casa de sus amigas, aunque ahora sólo Sakura vivía ahí debido a que Tomoyo y Kurogane ya vivían juntos desde que se casaron, aun así los dos seguían con sus estudios, ya faltaba poco para que ambos terminaran. Era gracioso pensar que ahora el departamento que compartía con su hermano y su mejor amigo estaba ya solamente habitado por él, y en la casa de Tomoyo sólo estaba Sakura. Justo ahora el destino les daba la oportunidad de poder vivir juntos, pero desgraciadamente ya no se pertenecían el uno al otro, ya no.

Llegó a la casa de su amiga y se bajó del auto, sus pies tenían vida propia, ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar el timbre, simplemente entró con las llaves que alguna vez le había dado su novia.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero sus piernas lo dirigieron a ese mismo lugar. Algo en su interior le decía a gritos que debía solucionar todos esos malos entendidos, quería verla, besarla de nuevo, pedirle perdón y perdonarla, quería que volviesen a estar juntos...

Se adentró a la casa hasta llegar a la sala, donde se la encontró hecha un ovillo en el sofá, viendo su teléfono celular.

—Sakura...

La aludida dio un respingo, su corazón casi se le salió del pecho, pero todo ese sentir fue reemplazado por una progresiva furia que crecía desde su interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó.

—La verdad no sé...—se rascó la cabeza. Confundido y hastiado, dio un paso al frente—. No... sí lo sé: quiero hablar contigo... —aseveró, seguro y firme.

—¿No crees que ya hablamos lo necesario? —dijo con sarcasmo, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie.

—La última vez que lo hicimos fue hace un año...—lo meditó un segundo—. Y no estoy tan seguro de que eso haya sido "Hablar" —frunció el ceño al recordar la borrachera que se puso en la boda de sus mejores amigos.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti —contradijo, seria... completamente inexpresiva.

Él suspiró, pidiendo paciencia.

—Sé que me porté como un patán... no debí haberte dicho todo aquello, y menos en frente de Yuui y Akemi —se disculpó sinceramente—. Aunque... hay que admitir que ambos estábamos pasados de copas y dijimos lo que dijimos sin pensárnoslo dos veces...—se rascó de nuevo la nuca, incómodo.

—¿A qué vienes con todo esto? —resopló, molesta—. No me digas que viniste sólo para recordar viejos y malos tiempos, porque si es así... yo me largo —hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero la detuvo algo que no se esperaba.

—¡Vengo a pedirte que me perdones! —se exasperó—. ¡Sé que fui un tonto! ¡Lo sé! Y ya no soporto más esta separación... han sido dos años Sakura ¡Dos años sin ti! Y no sé tú, pero yo me estoy volviendo loco —la miró fija y profundamente, incluso sus mejillas se habían enrojecido debido a su exasperación.

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que sus sentidos le informaban. ¿El orgulloso Fye había ido hasta su casa sólo para pedirle perdón?

_Wow_... esa fue la única palabra que atravesó su mente, y estuvo a punto de responder, pero él la interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar —pidió con suavidad—. Ambos nos hicimos mucho daño y aún hay muchas cosas qué explicar, pues así como tú crees que te engañé, yo creo que tú lo hiciste también. Pero te voy a demostrar que en ningún momento te fui infiel, así como estoy seguro de que tú tampoco lo fuiste... porque confío en ti... y sé que existen muchas _casualidades _que pueden llevarnos a creer algo que no es —tomó aire después de su largo monólogo—. Por favor... dame una oportunidad —tomó el valor de caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado, acariciando sus manos.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron, llenos de sentimientos encontrados. Su corazón le pedía a gritos perdonarlo, pues tampoco podía vivir sin él, no podía... Pero una vocecita en su cabeza le traía a la mente sus palabras tan hirientes, las imágenes de su traición, sus miradas llenas de desprecio y su indiferencia...

¿Cómo podía perdonarlo tan fácil después de todo el sufrimiento?

Qué sencillo era para él, pensar que lo perdonaría con tan sólo pararse en su casa después de dos años de haberse agredido tan profundamente. ¡Dos años de no dirigirse la palabra, salvo aquella vez hace doce meses en que se dijeron tantas palabras hirientes! ¡Todo ese tiempo llevaban, haciendo como si el otro no existiera!

Sin embargo, y sobre todas las cosas... ella seguía amándolo. Incluso de la misma forma de cuando ambos tenían sólo quince años.

Era una tormentosa maldición no poder quitarse ese amor por Fye D. Flowright. O tal vez... pudiera ser una bendición. Quién sabe.

—¿Qué opinas al respecto, Sakura? —se acercó mucho, mirándola con insistencia y hasta un con toque de miedo a que lo rechazase.

—Yo...—a la mierda su orgullo, lo amaba y sólo eso importa ya—. Fye yo... tengo que admitir que...

—¿Estás acompañada? —preguntó él, de la nada y mirando hacia cierto lugar en específico.

Sus ojos verdes viajaron hacia lo que su ex novio miraba fijamente: Un par de copas de vidrio con alguna bebida dentro.

Una alarma se encendió en el interior de Sakura. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

—Fye, sé que parecerá extraño y hasta cierto punto se puede mal entender, pero...

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you..._

_(Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti_

_Yo seré la única si me quieres también_

_En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido _

_Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti...)_

—Pequeña ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa mojada? —una voz masculina retumbó en toda la casa, al parecer provenía del segundo piso.

Sakura observó cómo las manos de su ex se cerraban en fuertes puños, mientras que su quijada competía contra sus nudillos para ver cuál podía hacer más presión.

Los ojos verdes y los azules hicieron contacto, pero sólo cinco segundos, porque un joven apuesto bajó las escaleras y entró a la sala, sólo con unos pantalones cortos y una toalla al cuello.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y después a Sakura.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con un tono aterrador.

—Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Shaoran, algo avergonzado, pero su vergüenza fue reemplazada por un gran desconcierto al ver la fúrica mirada que ese tipo rubio le dirigía a la castaña. De inmediato lo reconoció como el ex novio de su amiga, ese patán que tanto la ha hecho sufrir. Quiso decirle un par de verdades, pero Sakura se le adelantó.

—No es lo que parece —respondió a la muda pregunta de esos ojos azules—. Mis compañeros vinieron para hacer un trabajo —explicó con miedo a su reacción.

Fye no dijo nada. Apretó más la quijada, miró detenidamente a su ex novia y notó que su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se levantó en un movimiento colérico y caminó hacia él con pasos furiosos y rápidos.

—¡No! —intentó detenerlo del brazo cuando lo vio levantarse bruscamente del sillón para irse contra el joven—. ¡Fye, basta!

Le gritó, justo en el momento en que asestó un seguro golpe en la cara del castaño, quien no se vio advertido en ningún momento, pues no se esperaba esa reacción de un extraño para él.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —reclamó el castaño, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y ahora utilizaba ambas manos para detener la hemorragia de su labio roto y también su nariz, pues el golpe había sido en la mitad de su cara.

Una ira incontenible recorría al rubio por dentro, y estuvo a punto de echársele encima y molerlo a golpes. El otro no esperó un segundo más y se puso en posición de pelea, en una extraña pose de artes marciales chinas.

—Quítate —le espetó.

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_(Y me siento tan pequeña _

_Estaba sobre mi cabeza_

_No sé nada en absoluto...)_

Sakura se había puesto en medio de ambos, evitando que Fye terminara de rematar a su amigo, aunque también temía que Shaoran se defendiera bien, pues no era malo para esas cosas.

Ella no hizo caso a la orden que le dio su ex, sino todo lo contrario, se mantuvo firme, enfrentándolo y cubriendo a su amigo.

—No.

—Muévete.

—No lo haré.

Su ira incrementó al verla defender a su _amante._

—Si no te mueves, yo... —fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Maldición, Fye! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —levantó la mirada en un brusco movimiento y lo encaró con ira, apretando puños y dientes.

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_(Y voy a tropezar y caer,_

_todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar, _

_apenas comenzando a gatear...)_

Los músculos del rubio parecieron relajarse un poco al ver que sus tristes ojos verdes se inundaban en gruesas lágrimas, llenas de coraje y rencor. Pero poco duró eso, pues su rabia dio un nuevo arranque.

—No puedo creer que defiendas a este tipo...—casi escupió las palabras—. Al parecer no te juzgué mal. Ustedes están juntos desde hace dos años —soltó una risa completamente amarga y llena de ironía—. Quién lo diría... —meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ahora puedo estar seguro de quién demonios eres. Deja tranquila a Sakura de una vez, ella ya te dijo que te odia, no te quiere ver más —espetó con rabia—. Pero antes debo decirte que estás terriblemente equivocado —dijo ahora con total seriedad, con la sangre todavía brotando de sus heridas latentes.

—¿En qué me equivoco, según tú? —masculló entre dientes, recuperando las ganas de patearle el trasero.

El castaño iba a responder, pero Sakura se le adelantó.

—Shaoran, el botiquín está en el baño. En un momento te alcanzo —su voz sonaba nuevamente gélida, aunque un inconfundible atisbo de dolor se distinguiría en ella si se escuchara con detenimiento.

En ningún momento había desviado la vista de los ojos azules.

—Atrévete a hacerle algo y no vives para contarlo —amenazó el castaño completamente hastiado de la actitud de Fye.

Se retiró al baño solamente porque Sakura lo había hecho como una petición encubierta. Quería estar sola.

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you  
Say something I'm giving up on you_

_(Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti,_

_lo siento, pero no podría retenerte. _

_En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido. _

_Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti)_

—¿Qué? —soltó iracundo al notar la mirada verde clavándose en él con furia—. ¿Ya me vas a explicar lo que pasa aquí?

—Sí —sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa algo torcida y llena de ira—. Aunque no lo mereces porque tú y yo no somos ¡Nada! Pero me daré el gusto de echarte en cara tu estúpido error. Así que mira —señaló una mesita al lado del sofá. Había otra copa de vino. Después señaló la repisa con Cd's y ahí había otra copa medio llena—. Ahora asómate al pasillo.

Él entornó los ojos, aún con la furia corriendo por sus venas, pero hizo caso y se asomó.

—¡Explícate de una buena vez!, que no entiendo qué tienen que ver todas esas maletas y mochilas tiradas ahí.

—¡Precisamente esa es la explicación! —sus ojos temblaron un segundo, mirándolo fijamente y preguntándose cómo podía ser él tan idiota—. Esas mochilas son de mis compañeros de clase, los que vinieron a hacer un trabajo conmigo. ¿Y ves eso, allá? —señaló las puertas corredizas que daban hacia el patio. Había charcos de agua por todos lados, parte del interior de la casa tenía huellas de muchos pies mojados; y la manguera con la que se habían refrescado en ese día de verano, aún tiraba un pequeño chorro de agua—. Mis amigos no están, pues después de darse una ducha cada uno, se fueron juntos a comprar la merienda y algunos materiales que nos hacen falta. Y la razón por la que Shaoran está aquí es porque se llenó de lodo y tardó mucho en ducharse. Además de que fue tan amable como para no dejarme sola —conforme fue avanzando en su explicación, su voz iba aumentando el tono hasta llegar a gritar.

En ese momento el rubio no supo que decir. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan imbécil.

Inevitablemente bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

—Así que ahora hazme el enorme favor de salir de mi casa —extendió su brazo, señalando la salida—. ¡Y de una vez lárgate también de mi vida! No quiero saber nunca más de ti porque aquello que dije en el auto hace un año sigue siendo cierto: TE ODIO —se dejó llevar por la rabia y el coraje—. Y es lo mismo que te iba a responder antes de que llegara Shaoran. Te odio Fye Dariell Flowrigth. Y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida ¡Ahora!

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_(Y voy a tragarme mi orgullo, _

_tú eres el único a quien amo,_

_pero aún así estoy diciendo 'adiós'...)_

Su brazo se mantuvo alzado, señalando la salida temblorosamente.

Sus enormes ojos verdes, grandemente abiertos y llenos de ira, coraje, rencor... muy en el fondo le suplicaban que no se fuera, que regresara el tiempo y ambos olvidasen todo lo malo.

Muy en el fondo suplicaba porque él nunca se fuera.

—_Di algo... di algo que estoy renunciando a ti..._—se repetía una y otra vez, pues más de un minuto había pasado y él no decía nada, sólo la miraba a los ojos con una expresión llena de arrepentimiento, dolor e ira a la vez.

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would have followed you._

_(Di algo que estoy renunciando a ti._

_Lo siento, pero no podría retenerte. _

_A cualquier lugar te habría seguido.)_

Y se fue.

Permitiendo que renunciara a él.

Sólo salió por donde mismo que entró... dejando una pesada sensación de soledad, frío, miedo...

Cualquier palabra lastimosa que le dijese hubiera sido mejor que ese silencio que se llevó consigo al atravesar la puerta. Nadie era más duro con Sakura que ella misma, así que las palabras no dichas por él, ella misma se encargaría de formularlas en su mente, lastimándose una y otra vez con el recuerdo de lo que pudo y no llegó a ser.

—¡Sakura! —corrió a auxiliarla al ver que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin piedad, golpeándose en seco con la duela—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó ante su rostro pálido y sus manos frías apretando su pecho.

Intentó articular una palabra, pero no pudo, de pronto el aire se le había ido de los pulmones. Siquiera llorar podía.

De pronto, e interrumpiendo esa atmosfera trémula y sofocante, sus amigos llegaron a la casa, haciendo su típico escándalo de siempre.

—¡Entiende que no! ¡Ese chico no te conviene Chiharu! —insistió Akemi—. ¿Verdad Takeshi?

—A mí no me metan en eso —respondió el aludido, alzando ambas manos, cargadas con las bolsas de las compras.

—¿Tú que ya estás casada, qué opinas al respecto, Tomoyo? —inquirió Chiharu. La aludida iba a responderle que Akemi también era casada y el criterio sería el mismo, pero en vez de eso, corrió hacia el pasillo con extraña urgencia.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Shaoran, en el piso y con una semiconsciente Sakura entre sus brazos—. Alguien traiga su medicamento, está en el botiquín del baño ¡Ahora!

Los recién llegados miraron la escena sin poder entender lo que ocurría. Tan pasmados estaban que solamente con un grito más de Shaoran lograron reaccionar. Aunque Tomoyo ya se había adelantado por la medicina de su amiga.

—¡Chiharu! Ve por un vaso de agua cuanto antes —pidió el castaño.

La aludida asintió y con manos temblorosas regresó, entregándole el vaso, y Tomoyo las pastillas.

A como pudo le dio el medicamento y poniéndose de pie con ella en brazos, la llevó hasta el sofá más cercano. No esperó ni un segundo más y llamó a una ambulancia.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! —Chiharu logró articular palabra, sin dejar de apretar la mano de su amiga.

—Sufrió un ataque...—respondió Tomoyo con la voz seria y queda. Era la única en esa habitación, además de Akemi, que conocía a la castaña desde que estaban en pañales, así que no le costó trabajo entender lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Pero que se lo causó? —preguntó Chiharu, alarmada todavía.

—¡La ambulancia ya llegó! —Takeshi Yamasaki fue a abrir la puerta.

—Fye estuvo aquí...—fue la respuesta de Tomoyo para Chiharu, quien quedó en las mismas, pues ni ella ni Takeshi conocían al tal "Fye"

Nadie se había percatado del rostro maltrecho del castaño, sólo Tomoyo, y así fue como logró hacer sus conjeturas.

—_Sin duda alguna... viniste a molestarla, Fye... _—pensó Akemi, mientras veía cómo los paramédicos revisaban a su mejor amiga minuciosamente.

**_Meses después…_**

—Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto.

—Buenas tardes muchacho, adelante, mi hija estará lista en unos minutos —lo recibió amablemente.

—Gracias —entró y se sentó en el sillón individual de la sala, esperando.

—¡Oh, pero que bellas flores! —Nadeshiko entró a la sala, sentándose a un lado de su esposo.

—Gracias —el chico se sonrojó un poco—. Estas son para Sakura —señaló el ramo con tulipanes rosas claro y unos blancos—. Y estas —dividió el ramo en dos, extendiéndole los tulipanes blancos a la madre de su amiga—. Son para usted —sonrió con algo de pena.

—¡Qué lindo! No te hubieras molestado —se emocionó mucho—. Muchas gracias —recibió las flores y aspiró su delicioso aroma.

—Hermano, ya te dije que no es mi novio —la voz malhumorada de Sakura se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka rieron apenados ante su invitado.

—¿Entonces por qué saldrás con él?

—Es mi amigo e iremos un rato a pasear y tal vez al cine. ¿Por qué no sales con Nauru? de seguro te extraña —gruñó, tratando de deshacerse de él.

—Está de vacaciones con sus padres—respondió simplemente, cruzado de brazos y mirando cómo su hermana terminaba de arreglarse. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y la miró detenidamente, se veía hermosa a pesar de llevar sólo unos simples jeans y una blusa fresca para el calor de verano.

—¿Por qué me ves así? —inquirió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al intentar pasar por la puerta que estaba obstruyendo su hermano.

—Te ves preciosa —logró que su hermana se sonrojara un poco, pero se le pasó cuando puso una mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándola un poco.

—¡Hermano! —se enfadó e intentó pisarle el pie con fuerza, pero falló en el intento.

—Tengo años de práctica para esquivar tus ataques, monstruo —rio abiertamente al verla tan enojada—. Ya, tranquilízate que no querrás que el mocoso te vea transformada en monstruo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya llegó? —ignoró el mote que usó para su amigo, mayor fue su asombro.

—Desde hace un buen rato —casi canturreó.

—¡¿Y por qué no me dices?! —salió disparada hacia la planta baja.

Touya se quedó dónde estaba y sonrió divertido. Su hermana había estado muy deprimida desde la boda de Kurogane y Tomoyo, incluso desde un poco antes. Él estaba seguro que se debía a su ruptura con el rubio, pero Sakura nunca se animó a platicarles el motivo verdadero de su tristeza, ni el porqué de esa ruptura.

No le agradaba el hecho de que ese mocoso compañero de la universidad la estuviera invitando a salir desde hace varios meses, pero no se lo impedía al ver que ella volvía a ser la misma Sakura de antes cuando estaba con ese chico, sólo por eso no intervenía, porque Sakura se veía nuevamente feliz.

—¡Shaoran! Disculpa la tardanza —entró a la sala con bolso en mano y lista para salir.

—No te preocupes, tus padres y yo platicamos un rato —sonrió y le entregó las flores—. Son para ti.

—Oh, muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado —sonrió avergonzada y un poco incómoda ante la mirada divertida de sus padres, afortunadamente Touya se quedó en la planta alta.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

Se despidieron de los señores Kinomoto y se fueron en el auto del castaño, rumbo al centro de Tokio, pasarían todo el día en la ciudad. Visitaron algunos centros comerciales y una que otra galería de arte, fueron al cine y finalmente escogieron un lindo restaurant para almorzar.

—Y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que nos graduamos? —inquirió con curiosidad mientras terminaba su postre.

—Pues… —la castaña lo meditó unos momentos—. Mi sueño es viajar mucho, conseguir un trabajo donde me dejen hacer mi arte tal cual me gusta, no sé… —lo meditó unos segundos—. Algo así como pintar en las paredes de un museo reconocido, mis pinturas harían historia —rio un poco—. Aunque mi sueño más grande es tener mi propia galería de arte, donde pueda exponer y vender mis pinturas, y… ¿Por qué no? Darle la oportunidad a los novatos para que expongan su arte también —sonrió al imaginárselo.

—Ya que lo mencionas… ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que hay una tentadora oferta de trabajo en mi país, para los dos?

—¿En China? —se asombró.

—Sí —una gran sonrisa adornó sus labios—. En el museo de Shanghái.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron, tenía bien sabido que ese era uno de los más importantes de China.

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo, necesitan que haga una réplica de todas y cada una de las esculturas originales que tienen ahí, esas las van a guardar en una bodega con suprema seguridad mientras que las mías estarán en exposición.

—Pero… lo mío es la pintura, no soy buena esculpiendo.

—Aún no he terminado —la miró pícaramente—. Me preguntaron si tenía alguna colega que pudiera ayudarlos en la galería de pintura, quieren hacer réplicas de algunas obras y al mismo tiempo desean abrir una nueva galería de astronomía.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento.

—Sí —contuvo su risa ante la expresión de ella—. Les mostré las fotos de tus obras más recientes y de algunas que hiciste durante nuestros primeros años en la universidad, se quedaron sorprendidos con tu talento y quieren que pintes las galaxias en las paredes de un museo, tu arte quedará ahí por décadas, incluso podrían ser siglos ¿Qué dices?

—¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste para conseguir algo así?! —puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, estaba muy exaltada, llena de emoción.

Ahora sí rio.

—Bueno… tengo contactos —se rascó la mejilla con un poco de nerviosismo e incomodidad—. Entonces… ¿Vienes conmigo a China?

—Oh… —se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, calmándose por unos instantes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías viajar mucho? —alzó una ceja.

—¡Sí! Es sólo que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, no sé cómo lo tomará mi familia, en especial porque sería ir a tu país, contigo…

—Es mejor así ¿No crees? No estarás sola.

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos. ¡Claro que quería viajar! Pero apenas había terminado la carrera y se sentía un poco insegura para un puesto tan grande.

—Piénsalo un poco, tomate un tiempo y luego me dices qué decidiste ¿te parece?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Mientras tanto ve pensando en qué haremos ahora ¿De qué tienes antojo? Yo invito —le sonrió ampliamente.

—Pero Shaoran, tú has invitado todo el día de hoy, ahora déjame a mí invitarte algo —se avergonzó un poco.

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió—. Lo del día de hoy va completamente por mi cuenta.

—Gracias —sonrió con sus mejillas arreboladas—. Mmm… quedé satisfecha ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear un rato por las calles de la ciudad? Estoy segura de que a pesar de que tienes años viviendo aquí, todavía no conoces del todo el centro.

—Tienes razón, vamos —pagaron la cuenta y salieron rumbo al centro de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo.

Pasearon por muchas tiendas más, algunos jardines e incluso rentaron bicicletas para pasear un rato. Fue un día lleno de actividad, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando pasaron por un templo muy famoso y vieron un panfleto pegado en un poste.

—Habrá un festival de fuegos artificiales a las ocho —murmuró Sakura al ver el anuncio.

—¿Te gustaría ir? —preguntó Shaoran entusiasmado.

—Nunca has ido a uno ¿No es así? —contuvo una risilla al ver la emoción en sus ojos—. Vayamos, pero… —se miró a sí misma y luego a él—. Se acostumbra vestir con ropas folklóricas. Regresemos a mi casa, tengo un kimono que me gustaría ponerme y seguro mi hermano te presta una de sus yukatas.

El castaño la miraba mientras hablaba, pero se distrajo al ver una tienda llamativa detrás de ella, sonrió ampliamente.

—No creo que sea necesario, ven —la tomó de la mano y entraron a dicha tienda especializada en ropa japonesa antigua.

—Pe-pero Shaoran, no es necesario que me compres ropa, podemos ir a mi casa y…

—El festival comienza en una hora, no nos alcanza el tiempo —se excusó, pues la realidad era que no quería toparse con su hermano y mucho menos pedirle ropa prestada, le causaba escalofríos tan sólo pensarlo—. Escoge el que tú quieras y… —se rascó la nuca—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a escoger uno?

—¡Claro que sí! —se emocionó mucho.

Pronto salieron de la tienda con ropas nuevas. El atuendo de Sakura era ligero y fresco, de color azul claro con un hermoso estampado que hacía honor a su nombre, pues llevaba cientos de florecillas de cerezo por todas partes y una que otra rama abarcando el diseño de la ropa. El de Shaoran era de un color verde oscuro con pequeños detalles marrones.

El templo estaba abriendo las puertas al público, ambos jóvenes fueron directo al interior, paseándose por los alrededores y disfrutando de los enormes y bellos cerezos que precisamente se encontraban en flor, mostrando todo su esplendor en ese bello anochecer.

—Oh ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una linda pareja de enamorados —una viejecilla salió quien sabe de dónde.

—Nosotros no… —la señora lo interrumpió.

—Pasen y prueben su suerte. Vean qué les depara el futuro, quizá una boda se aproxime en sus vidas —los miró pícaramente—. Vengan anímense.

—Disculpe, nosotros no somos pareja —corrió el castaño con algo de vergüenza.

—Oh, pero ¿Por qué no?

—Somos amigos —dijo de inmediato la castaña, consciente de los sentimientos que él le había confesado hace ya varios años, aunque dudaba que siguieran en pie.

—Bueno, entonces pasen a probar su suerte, no saben lo que el destino les puede tener preparado —insistió con picardía.

—¿Quieres tomar un omikuji?

—¿Omikuji? —inquirió él.

—Así se les llama a estos papelitos de la suerte —rio un poquito—. Será divertido —Sakura pagó la pequeña ofrenda requerida para los dos omikuji y procedió a sacar un palito de bambú de una caja hexagonal, pero antes lo agitó muy bien. Sacó el palito que le indicaba el número 19. Sonriendo fue en busca del cajón con ese número y sacó de allí una hojita con su predicción del futuro—. La leeré hasta que saques el tuyo.

Shaoran la había observado atentamente, así que repitió sus pasos y pronto obtuvo su hojita.

Sakura leyó el suyo primero.

—"Sue-kyou"

—¿Qué significa eso? —inquirió curioso al ver su reacción asustada.

—Futura mala suerte —suspiró y luego rio, restándole importancia—. ¿Qué dice el tuyo?

—"Sue-kichi"

—Futura buena suerte —rio—. Te salió lo contrario a mí.

—¿Y qué es esto que dice abajo? No conozco esos caracteres —le señaló la hoja, los kanjis estaban escritos en un antiguo japonés.

—"Te mereces ser feliz, acéptalo y abraza sin miedo esta nueva etapa de vida"

—Quiere decir que debemos ir a China —sonrió emocionado—. ¿Qué dice el tuyo?

—"Ya basta de seguir tropezando con la misma piedra" —leyó—. Auch, más directo no podía ser —rio con tristeza.

El castaño la miró con algo de tristeza, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Fye siempre la entristecía. Estaba por decirle algo para animarla cuando…

—Si te sale mala suerte, no olvides amarrar tu omikuji a un pino para que nada malo ocurra; o por el contrario, si es buena suerte y quieres que se cumpla, amárralo al templo —ofreció la amble viejecilla.

—Gracias, ahora mismo vamos a amarrarlos —dijo con una risilla entre dientes. Ambos siguieron la tradición y los amarraron en el lugar que correspondía.

—Espérame aquí un momento —Shaoran desapareció entre la muchedumbre y volvió momentos después con algo dentro de su mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es para ti —le extendió un bello amuleto para la buena suerte, era un lindo llavero con un pequeño osito café colgando de él—. Para contrarrestar tu omikuji.

—¡Pero qué lindo! —tomó el amuleto—. Muchas gracias —se paró de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que logró casi sacarle humo por las orejas al castaño.

La viejita vio todo y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla pícara, logrando llamar la atención de los dos.

—Muchachos, cuando el amor es recíproco y tan grande como el que se demuestran ustedes, no hay mala suerte que pueda influir en él.

Los aludidos la miraron con algo de sorpresa, tenía razón sobre el amor, pero se equivocaba con ellos, pues sólo eran amigos.

—Señora, nosotros no… —estaba por corregirla de nuevo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—En ningún momento hablé de amor de pareja, simplemente del amor puro —le guiñó un ojo y se fue de allí, dejándolos algo confundidos.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Mira! Ya comenzaron los fuegos artificiales —apuntó hacia el cielo con mucha emoción. El castaño miró el cielo nocturno bañado en luces y luego posó sus ojos en el rostro de su amiga, a partir de ese momento no le pudo despegar la mirada en ningún momento.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos vividos con ella: el día en que la conoció, cuando ambos ganaron un premio por sus obras de arte, la vez en que le robó un beso y todas esas ocasiones en que la consoló porque el idiota de Fye la hacía sufrir. Recordó también cuando el rubio fue a la casa de ella a buscar una reconciliación y por supuesto que recordaba el golpe que le propinó, aún le hervía la sangre al recordarlo. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de Fye en ningún momento, él no quería entristecerla, pero era necesario que enfrentara sus miedos y los venciera para poder tomar una decisión, él quería que Sakura se fuera a China con él, pero al parecer ella temía dejar el país mientras Fye siguiera aquí.

—Sakura —su tono fue serio y tranquilo.

—Dime —no desvió sus ojos del cielo.

—Quería decirte que yo… yo te…

—¡Ohh mira, mira! —lo interrumpió inocentemente, apuntando maravillada al cielo. Habían lanzado nuevos y más grande fuegos artificiales.

El pobre soltó un pequeño suspiro lleno de resignación y se llevó una mano al pecho, ya lo había hecho una vez y no le costó tanto esfuerzo como ahora. Bueno, la diferencia es que ya lo había rechazado una vez, así que era muy probable que sucediera lo mismo ahora.

—_Quiero decirte que te amo como no he amado a nadie, que me asusta este sentimiento tan fuerte que tengo hacia ti, pues… me hecho dependiente de tus sonrisas, de tu voz, de tu mirar… _—suspiró más pesadamente, ni siquiera había levantado la vista al cielo ¿Para qué? Si lo más hermoso lo tenía justo frente a sus ojos.

—Perdona —miró a su amigo después de que los fuegos artificiales se acabaron—. ¿Qué me decías?

Tragó en seco.

—Amm… yo… —se rascó la nuca y pensó en algo qué decirle, pronto recordó un pendiente muy importante, algo que aún no le decía—. No sé si te has preguntado el porqué de mi insistencia al querer pasar todo un día contigo.

—Teníamos mucho de no pasar un rato tan agradable —sonrió, pero su sonrisa disminuyó al ver que su amigo se quedaba mirándola con suavidad—. ¿O no?

—En cierta parte sí —miró hacia el cielo y se acomodó mejor sobre el pasto que les brindaba un cómodo asiento—. Pero… no sé si recuerdes la charla que tuvimos hace un mes.

—Por supuesto que sí —lo miró con tristeza mientras recordaba aquella noche en que Shaoran le habló por teléfono, pidiéndole de favor que si se podían ver en ese momento, el pobre estaba destrozado, recién le habían dado la noticia de que su madre había fallecido momentos antes. Esa noche el castaño se quedó en la casa de Sakura y Tomoyo, aunque sólo estaba la ojiverde, quien le dio consuelo toda la noche. Nunca había visto llorar a su mejor amigo, hasta ese día. Recordaba también cómo a la mañana siguiente, Shaoran salió disparado al aeropuerto sin siquiera llevar una pequeña maleta, el funeral de su madre se llevaría a cabo esa misma mañana y sus cuatro hermanas y su prima ya lo esperaban. Desde entonces el castaño permaneció en China, sólo había regresado para graduarse y después se devolvió a su país natal. Y hoy… bueno, hoy recién había vuelto a Japón con el único propósito de convencer a Sakura de vivir en China con él.

—Las negocios de la familia necesitan a alguien que los dirija, mi padre murió desde muy joven y madre ya no está, además, ninguna de mis hermanas podría tomar el cargo —suspiró con algo de fastidio—. Lo bueno de todo es que aunque me haga cargo de los negocios, aun así tendré tiempo para trabajar en el museo.

—Y eso quiere decir que… —no quiso completar la oración, temía que sus pensamientos se hicieran realidad.

—Ya no volveré a Japón, al menos no para vivir aquí —soltó de repente y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies a la pobre.

—¿¡Ya nunca te volveré a ver?! ¿Por eso pasaste todo el día conmigo?

Él sonrió suavemente y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Por eso te propuse esa oferta de trabajo, además de que trabajaríamos juntos. De todas formas, si decides quedarte en Japón, veré la manera de visitarte aunque sea una vez al mes.

—Pero… —se entristeció, no le gustaba esa idea. Se había hecho muy unida a él desde su separación con Fye. Si antes ya eran mejores amigos, después de eso se hicieron casi inseparables—… te extrañaría demasiado —aceptó el abrazo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

—¿Qué es lo que te impide irte a China? —preguntó suave, pero serio.

Sakura no contestó, se quedó pensativa por un buen rato. Shaoran no podía ver su expresión debido a la cómoda posición en la que se encontraban, pero deducía que no era muy alentadora.

—¿Es por Fye? —inquirió con tacto.

De nuevo obtuvo un largo silencio.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento —se separó del abrazo—. Sé que parezco una idiota al seguir pensando en él y más aún al albergar esperanzas de que lo nuestro pudiera renacer —suspiró.

Mientras tanto él la observaba con pensativa expresión en sus ojos ambarinos.

—No te preocupes, piénsalo, tienes una semana para hacerlo.

—¿¡Te vas en una semana?! —se asustó.

—No puedo dejar los negocios solos tanto tiempo.

—Ya veo…

—Pero mientras tanto tenemos una semana completa para pasarla bien.

Sakura asintió y se animó a volver a acomodar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, le tenía un enorme cariño a Shaoran, incluso había llegado a pensar que si no hubiera conocido a Fye en su infancia, hubiera terminado en una relación con el castaño, pues era un hombre excepcional, caballeroso, amable y sobre todo con mucho amor por dar, lo más tierno de todo es que siempre se comportaba serio e impasible con todos, menos con ella, ella era su excepción y eso la ponía tan feliz.

El castaño volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de su amiga, satisfecho y cómodo en esa postura, pues estaban recargados en el grueso tranco de un gigantesco cerezo en flor, así que un montón de pétalos les caían encima cada que una brisa primaveral los envolvía.

De pronto sintieron una corriente de aire más fuerte, y eso trajo consigo cientos de pequeños pétalos, pero no sólo eso, justo sobre ellos cayó una ramita con un par de florecillas intactas, Shaoran la tomó y sonrió con dulzura ante una buena idea que se le cruzó por la mente, se separó un poco de Sakura y ante su mirada expectante le acomodó la ramilla entre sus cabellos castaños, dándole un aspecto de ángel.

—Era lo único que te faltaba, te ves preciosa —le sonrió con ternura al ver cómo se sonrojaba y volvía a acomodarse en la misma posición, evitando su mirada porque sentía que se sonrojaba cada que tenía sus ojos castaños sobre los de ella.

De pronto Sakura suspiró.

—¿En qué piensas, pequeña?

La aludida sonrió emocionada y enternecida por el nombre.

—Es que… no lo entiendo. ¿Se puede disfrutar lo que nos hace sufrir?

Él sonrió con dulzura. Sabía que se refería a los sentimientos por su ex, pero aun así sonrió, pues la entendía a la perfección.

—Con frecuencia el amor es así.

Muy a su pesar, el amor era así casi siempre. Sakura sufría por Fye y él…él sufría por ella, por no poder tener su amor como quisiera.

De pronto unas voces conocidas se escucharon cerca de los dos:

—¡Mira! ¡Hay un puesto de omikujis! Vayamos a probar nuestra suerte.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas.

—Anda, vamos —lo estiró de la manga de su atuendo, arrastrando a su esposo hacia aquel lugar.

—Esas voces —dijo Sakura—. Son…

—¡Sakura! —una bella Akemi vestida con su yukata rosa claro se le acercó corriendo sin soltar en ningún momento a su querido esposo.

—¡Oh Akemi! —se puso de pie junto con Shaoran y saludó con un fuerte abrazo a su querida amiga—. Tenía tanto de no verlos ¿Cómo están? —abrazó también a Yuui.

—Bien, nos invitaron a este festival y decidimos venir a ver qué tal estaba —el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras miraba discretamente hacia todos lados—. ¿Cómo estás, Shaoran? —saludó al amigo de Sakura.

—Bien, gracias —sonrió tranquilamente—. Yuui ¿Verdad?

—Sí —sonrió ampliamente—. Nos conocimos hace años en la exposición de arte.

—Oh, es verdad.

—¿Iban a probar su suerte? Los acompañamos —ofreció la ojiverde a sus amigos, miró a Shaoran y éste asintió con una sonrisa.

—E-este… mmm… —Akemi pareció dudar un poco, mientras que su esposo se ponía muy nervioso.

—Sí, vayamos a…

—¡Hasta que los encuentro! ¿Por qué se nos adelantaron tanto? —se quejó Tomoyo con una risilla cantarina, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver con quién se habían topado. Soltó un gritillo de emoción y abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amiga, luego miró a Shaoran y le sonrió pícaramente a la castaña.

—¿Dónde está Kurogane? ¿No vino con ustedes? —lo buscó con la mirada por todos lados.

—Sí… —lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder—. Está por allá —apuntó a un puesto de comida.

La ojiverde miró en aquella dirección sonriente, miró que su amigo salía del pequeño puesto con un par de bebidas en sus manos. Su sonrisa se borró cuando miró un poco más a la derecha, justo al lado del moreno se encontraba Fye, también con unas cuantas bebidas en sus manos, haciendo piruetas para que no se le fueran a caer.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba vestido con una elegante yukata negra, con una más delgada encima, de color blanco. Kurogane portaba una perecida, pero con los colores inversos.

Al parecer ambos amigos venían discutiendo –como siempre- pero antes de llegar con el resto, alzaron la mirada y se sorprendieron al ver a cierta parejita platicando con los otros tres. Fye se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que todas las bebidas que traía se le cayeran al suelo, esto fue suficiente escándalo para que todos voltearan a verlo.

—Serás idiota —masculló el moreno—. Tendremos que ir por más —gruñó, pero alzó una ceja al ver la conexión de miradas que se había formado entre Fye y Sakura, ambos tenían sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y no miraban a nadie más.

Tomoyo notó aquello y miró con disimulo cómo Shaoran fruncía el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, Yuui también lo notó e inevitablemente miró a Tomoyo, dándose cuenta de que ella vio lo mismo. Ambos suspiraron.

Todo parecía perfecto hasta que el rubio menor desvió su mirada un poco a la izquierda, justo al lado de su ex, sosteniéndola posesivamente de la cintura. Shaoran lo miraba con profundo recelo. Esto fue suficiente para que algo dentro de Fye se terminara de romper en mil pedazos.

—Iré a traer más bebidas —le dirigió una última mirada a su exnovia, estaba tan hermosa, tan cerca de él pero al mismo tiempo tan inalcanzable.

—Te acompaño —se le unió Yuui.

—No, iré sólo —miró a Sakura a los ojos y le dirigió la sonrisa más triste y hueca que hubiera podido imagina en alguien como Fye. Se giró y fue en dirección al puesto de bebidas refrescantes. No se percató de que Yuui lo había seguido de todas formas sino hasta que llegó al puesto, donde apoyó ambas manos sobre la barra, tratando de procesar todo lo recién visto.

—¿Estás bien?

El gemelo menor se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de su hermano tan cerca.

—Dije que vendría solo —gruñó de mal humor. Su hermano sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja.

—¿Para que tires las bebidas de nuevo? No gracias, tengo una esposa que mantener y no pedo estar tirando así mi dinero.

Fye rio un poco ante ese comentario.

—Ánimo —golpeó su espalda levemente.

—Ellos están juntos ¿Los viste? Están juntos…—su voz se quebró en la última frase.

Yuui no sabía qué decirle.

—Creo que esto ha sido una señal para que la olvides de una vez por todas.

El otro abrió los ojos grandemente, esas palabras habían sido como un balde de agua helada sobre su piel.

Incluso Yuui se sintió extraño al decirle eso, pues siempre vio a Sakura y a su hermano como una pareja que duraría unida toda la vida.

—Tal vez… —suspiró y recibió el pedido que ya había hecho.

—¿Estás bien? —buscaba su mirada, pero Fye la esquivaba magistralmente.

—Sí, estaré bien —intentó sonreír de nueva cuenta, tratando de creer en su propias palabras, sin lograrlo del todo.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Llamé a tu casa en la tarde para invitarte al festival, pero Touya me dijo que habías salido, nunca creí que vendrías aquí —sonrió con algo de tristeza y luego le dijo en voz baja—. Como no te encontramos, decidimos invitar a Fye, ha estado muy decaído últimamente y necesitaba un poco de distracción.

—No te preocupes Tomoyo —le sonrió a su amiga y miró cómo Shaoran, Akemi y Kurogane platicaban amenamente, el castaño se involucraba fácilmente con la gente.

—¿Tú y Shaoran…? —preguntó lentamente.

—Oh no, no. Sólo somos amigos.

—Es un amigo muy protector, ¿No es así? —sonrió al recordar cómo miraba a Fye y cómo la sostenía de la cintura.

—Es muy bueno y se preocupa mucho por mí —sonrió con ternura.

—Eso es bueno —suspiró—. Te extrañamos mucho, Sakura. Es muy difícil cuando nos vamos a reunir porque si va Fye, no vas tú o viceversa. Extrañamos juntarnos todos, verlos bien a ustedes ¿No has pensado en reconciliarte con él?

—De ninguna manera. Me ha hecho mucho daño y la verdad ya no quiero sufrir más por esto, yo aún lo quiero, pero no podemos seguir así, siempre habrá algo que interfiera en nuestra relación. Es mejor dejar las cosas así, además, no creo que él se quede solo mucho tiempo.

La mirada de Tomoyo entristeció.

—Siempre pensamos que ustedes serían los primeros en casarse —soltó al aire, sin intenciones de lograr nada, sólo un simple comentario.

—Yo también…pero la vida es impredecible —sonrió con tristeza—. Mejor platícame, ¿cómo es tu vida de casada?

—Es un sueño hecho realidad —suspiró enamorada—. No hay mejor sensación que despertar en la mañana y sentir al amor de tu vida abrazándote, es una sensación inexplicablemente hermosa.

—Me imagino —sonrió.

—Akemi y Yuui también son muy felices, no me lo vas a creer, pero ya están planeando tener hijos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asombró—. Pero si se acaban de casar.

—Lo sé —rio—. Pero su amor es tan grande que quieren compartirlo con alguien más.

Su amena charla se vio interrumpida por los gemelos, habían traído bebidas para todos, incluso para Sakura y Shaoran, este último fue donde ella y le preguntó algo al oído, ella sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

Fye notó ese intercambio de miradas que se dirigía la pareja y simplemente no pudo soportarlo, sentía cómo su hígado se hacía nudos y cómo su estómago se llenaba de bilis. Apretó puños y dientes.

—Una disculpa, pero me tengo que retirar. Olvidé hacer algo importante en el hospital —murmuró el rubio mayor, fingiendo que había recibido un mensaje en su móvil.

—Si te refieres al papeleo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, lo dejé todo en orden esta mañana —le aclaró Kurogane.

—No es eso —comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos uno por uno, llegó a Shaoran y se limitó a darle un simple apretón de manos, seguía Sakura. Tragó en seco y dio un paso al frente para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, tal como lo hizo con sus otras dos amigas—. Ahora puedo comprobar que me odias de verdad, me has dado en donde más me duele, pero está bien, al parecer él es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, acepto la derrota, sólo espero que sean felices —le susurró muy bajito al oído, nadie se percató de ello, ni el mismo Shaoran.

Ella no respondió, sólo lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y temblorosos. El contacto visual entre ambos duró apenas dos segundos antes de que el rubio se diera media vuelta y se fuera del festival.

El corazón de Sakura sufrió lo mismo que el de Fye momentos antes.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Llegamos —mencionó Shaoran al estacionarse frente a la casa de su amiga, tuvo que decirlo, pues durante todo el trayecto había estado completamente distraída, a todo le respondía un "sí", "no" peor en realidad no le prestaba atención—. Sakura —la llamó de nuevo y ella pegó un pequeño brinco.

—Lo siento ¿Qué me decías?

Shaoran suspiró y se entrecejo se arrugó chistosamente.

—Ya llegamos a tu casa.

—Oh, muchas gracias —hizo el ademán de abrir la puerta del carro, pero él la detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy extraña.

—Es sólo que me sorprendió ver a Fye en el festival —se sinceró—. Me causó algo extraño verlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Escuché lo que te dijo.

—¿Qué? —se espantó.

—Estaban muy cerca de mí y tengo buen oído, escuché perfectamente todo.

Ella lo miró unos segundos, se veía molesto. La pobre no lo soportó más y las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo durante todo el camino hicieron acto de presencia.

—Preferí no comentar nada en el momento porque podría haber causado un conflicto, pero… Sakura, no puedes dejar que te trate así.

—Es por lo que le dije la última vez que nos vimos, le dije que lo odiaba y al parecer no lo ha olvidado —se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano y negó enfáticamente con la cabeza—. No puedo creer que sea tan idiota, pensó que tú y yo…

—¿Por qué no lo negaste? —preguntó suavemente, pero con una seriedad escalofriante.

—Porque… porque… no sé.

El castaño suspiró y luego la abrazó a como pudo, apretándola contra él y poniendo su barbilla sobre el sedoso cabello castaño. Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo ese reconfortante abrazo y la brisa nocturna que se colaba por las ventanas del auto.

Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron fijamente. Él miró en sus ojos un nuevo sentimiento que no pudo definir, pero eso no fue lo que lo acercó más a ella, sino el deseo irrefrenable de sentir sus labios contra los de él. No hizo nada para evitar que ese impulso tomara el control de su cuerpo, sólo se dejó llevar y acercó sus labios a los de ella, estaba casi rosándolos cuando el teléfono celular de ella sonó con insistencia.

Ambos se separaron con un brinco. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

—Debe ser mi mamá —contestó el teléfono—. Hola mamá, sí, no te preocupes, estamos afuera de la casa —sonrió—. Sí, yo le digo —miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa avergonzada y colgó—. Dice mamá que entres, la cena está lista.

El castaño se sonrojó.

—¿No es mucha molestia?

—¡Para nada! —le sonrió abiertamente, de pronto su ánimo volvió a ser el de antes—. Vamos —salió del auto seguida por él.

—Vamos —repitió mientras le extendía su brazo caballerosamente, ella lo aceptó y se abrazó de él con cariño mientras atravesaban el jardín de la casa. El castaño no podía estar más feliz.

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo, fue que alguien los miraba desde el interior de una auto a no más de diez metros.

—Maldición, todo es verdad —masculló el rubio.

Había usado esa farsa de que había olvidado hacer algo importante con tal de salir de ese templo y no ver más a la dichosa parejita, pero tardó más de lo esperado en poder sacar su auto del apretado estacionamiento y dio la coincidencia de que en esos momentos la pareja también salía del mismo estacionamiento.

Su curiosidad no le permitió irse por un camino diferente al de ellos y fue así como terminó siguiéndolos hasta la casa de ella. Fue ahí donde vio con impaciencia que ninguno de los castaños se bajaba del auto, luego pudo apreciar –no muy claramente- que la cabeza de ambos se acercaba peligrosamente y él sabía bien lo que significaba eso: se habían besado.

Lo peor vino después cuando los dos salieron muy abrazados y entraron a la residencia Kinomoto en la misma posición. Eso quería decir que ya su familia sabía sobre la relación y al parecer la aprobaban, pues el castaño no salió de ahí en un buen rato, todo indicaba que lo habían invitado a cenar.

**_Una semana después…_**

Había hablado ya con su familia y con sus mejores amigos sobre esa oferta de empleo en China. Los primeros se lo tomaron con sorpresa al principio, pero aceptaron que era una gran oportunidad y los segundos… bueno, ellos no querían perder a su amiga, pero terminaron aconsejándole que lo mejor era seguir sus sueños y qué mejor cuando un amigo dedicado a lo mismo te impulsa a mejorar día con día.

Era una preciosa oportunidad.

—¿Estás segura? —una voz masculina salía del auricular del teléfono.

—Lo estoy, Shaoran.

Se escuchó un pesado suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No puedo hacer nada para convencerte ¿Cierto?

—Lo siento, Shaoran, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Hubo silencio.

—Te extrañaré mucho, Sakura. No tienes idea —su voz se oía grave y triste.

—Yo también —apretó en su mano el amuleto de osito.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Cada vez que vengas, estaré aquí esperándote.

—Tengo que colgar, pasaré por verificación para poder abordar.

Hubo silencio.

—Te quiero —dijo él.

—Te quiero mucho —respondió ella y eso logró formar una amplia sonrisa en el castaño, aunque ella no pudo verla.

—Hasta pronto —y colgó.

**_Continuará…_**


	14. Suicidio

Hola a todos, les traigo ahora el capítulo más largo de la historia, sí, casi 23 mil palabras! Pero antes de que empiecen a leer, debo advertirles que habrá presencia de lemmon un poco fuerte, así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XIII**

**_"Suicidio"_**

—Pasajeros para el vuelo 219 con destino a Shanghái, favor de acercarse a la puerta A, prepárense para abordar.

Shaoran escuchó el llamado y con parsimonia se levantó de la silla, tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta la puerta mencionada. Ciertamente sentía un vacío en su interior conforme pasaban los minutos, en unas horas estaría a miles de kilómetros de su amor platónico.

Se formó en la fila para abordar el avión, ya había documentado sus maletas, así que no podía arrepentirse en esos momentos. Debía abordar ese avión.

—Buenos días, ¿Me permite su boleto, por favor? —pidió con amabilidad la señorita del aeropuerto.

El castaño echó un último vistazo a la sala del aeropuerto, tenía la esperanza de que Sakura apareciera de la nada, le confesara su amor por él y lo acompañara a China.

Se burló de sí mismo.

Se conformaba con sólo verla atravesar esa sala.

—¿Joven? ¿Me permite su boleto, por favor? —insistió.

—Oh, sí. Disculpe —se apenó un poco y se lo entregó.

—Pase.

—Gracias.

Abordó el avión y buscó con la mirada el asiento 15-A. Había reservado dos asientos, uno para él y otro para la castaña, justo al lado de él, junto a la ventana. Era triste ver su asiento vacío, así que dejó su equipaje de mano en el lugar que le correspondía a Sakura y se sentó en el del pasillo.  
Todavía faltaban algunos pasajeros por abordar, así que tomó su reproductor de música, se puso los audífonos y cerró los ojos. El viaje sería largo y necesitaba distraerse con algo que no fueran sus pensamientos.

—Disculpe. ¿Está ocupado ese asiento?

Aquella voz lejana lo hizo abrir los ojos y responderle por inercia que no lo estaba, pero cuando alzó sus castaños ojos se preguntó si estaba alucinando.

—Sa-Sakura —incluso tartamudeó. Se puso de pie como un resorte y la abrazó sorpresivamente con bastante fuerza—. De verdad pensé que no vendrías. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? —le ofreció caballerosamente el asiento junto a la ventana—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al verla algo agitada.

—Sí. Es sólo que corrí muy rápido. Hace veinte minutos aún estaba en mi casa —sonrió con diversión. Y a Shaoran le constaba, pues hace media hora había hablado con ella por teléfono.

FLASH BACK

Sakura dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y se tiró  
bocarriba en el mullido colchón, sin soltar el bello amuleto. Extendió sus  
manos hacia al techo, mirando al osito.

_"Ahora puedo comprobar que me odias de verdad, me has dado en donde más me duele, pero está bien, al parecer él es mejor que yo en todos los _  
_aspectos, acepto la derrota, sólo espero que sean felices"_

Las palabras hirientes de Fye llegaron a su mente. ¡No podía sacarlo de su  
vida! Estaba harta de que siempre terminaba topándoselo en algún lugar de la ciudad, ya sea en una tienda, en el parque o en los festivales. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si siempre lo tenía cerca? Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio.

Tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante —no se movió de su posición cómoda.

—Sakura, vengo a hacer que recapacites.

La aludida se medio-incorporó de la cama, extrañada.

—¿Pero qué dices, hermano? —miró cómo él iba hacia su armario y sacaba un par de enormes maletas.

—Sí, ya es hora de que reacciones —puso ambas maletas en la cama, sin detenerse a mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

—¡Touya! ¿Qué haces? —exclamó al ver que abría sus cajones y tomaba todo lo que le cabía en las manos para meterlo directo a la maleta, pronto sus cajones quedaron vacíos.

El aludido se detuvo y con un gran suspiro la miró a los ojos. Con todas las exclamaciones de Sakura, los señores Kinomoto pronto llegaron a la recámara, extrañados por tanto barullo.

—Vas a perder una gran oportunidad y todo por ese imbécil.

—¡No se trata de Fye! —apretó los puños.

—¿Cómo sabes que me refiero a él? —la miró con burla y reproche al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —la voz autoritaria de Fujitaka se dejó escuchar.

—Sakura no quiso aceptar la oferta de trabajo que le ofreció el mocoso.

Sus padres alzaron una ceja, eso ya lo sabían.

—Y la razón de ello es Fye.

Ahora sus progenitores miraron directamente a su hija.

—¿Es verdad eso? —inquirió su madre con suavidad.

Sakura desvió la mirada y eso fue suficiente para todos, era un sí.

—Entonces es un hecho —caminó hacia las maletas y ayudó a Touya a llenarlas—. ¿Qué esperas cariño? El vuelo sale en unos minutos, tenemos que apurarnos

FIN FLASH BACK

—Entonces tu familia te convenció —sonrió ampliamente, no podía creer que Touya fue el principal causante de esto, pero se lo agradecía de corazón.

—Es que tienen razón. Debo cortar con Fye desde la raíz y lo mejor es poner tierra de por medio. ¿Sabes? Quisiera comenzar de nuevo, hacer cosas diferentes —sonrió al sentir el pequeño golpecito que le dio el castaño en su frente.

—Serás una chica ruda a partir de ahora —se burló un poco, haciéndola reír.

—Eso ya lo soy —presumió, alzando ambas cejas.

—Oh claro —le siguió la corriente—. Por cierto ¿Trajiste suficiente medicamento? —preguntó ya con seriedad.

—Como para cinco años —bufó y él la miró sin creerle del todo—. Bueno, suficiente para un par de meses.

—Entonces volveremos por más cuando estén por terminarse.

—Me parece buena excusa para regresar unos días a casa —suspiró—. Los extrañaré a todos.

—Pero te maravillarás cuando conozcas mi país. Ahora me toca a mí ser tu guía turístico —le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque por lo pronto debemos llegar primero a casa para que te instales y ya mañana te llevaré al museo para que conozcas al director de éste y de una vez también todas las galerías. Quedarás sorprendida.

—Espera ¿Instalarme en tu casa? — se sonrojó.

—Pero por supuesto que sí ¿A poco creías que te iba a dejar hospedarte en un hotel?

—Amm... Yo pensaba rentar un departamento.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? —insistió—. Hay suficiente espacio.

—Hmn... —se puso incómoda.

—Bueno, al menos acepta quedarte en mi casa hasta que encontremos un buen departamento.

—Me parece bien —sonrió más animada—. Pero sólo mientras encuentro un buen lugar.

—No te preocupes, conozco buenos sitios.

Pasaron tres horas y media para que el avión aterrizara en territorio Chino. Habían llegado al fin a Shanghai. El día era muy soleado y caluroso, estaban en primavera, pero el clima era un poco más tropical ahí.  
Bajaron del avión y al entrar al gran aeropuerto se toparon con un señor elegante y muy amable. Shaoran lo presentó como "Wei" el fiel mayordomo de la familia. El castaño ya le había platicado antes sobre él, le había dicho que el hombre era casi como un padre para él.

Wei se presentó muy amablemente con Sakura, feliz de al fin conocerla en persona, incluso se lo hizo saber, diciéndole que el joven Shaoran le había hablado mucho sobre ella. Esto causo un fuerte sonrojo en el chino.

La ojiverde se asombró grandemente al ver que una limosina los esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto. Pero mayor fue su asombro cuando dejó de ver la ciudad y entraron a un bello y elegante vecindario con mansiones extensas y muy lujosas. Se preguntaba internamente cuál de todas sería la casa de él, o quien sabe, quizá sólo pasaban por ahí para llegar al verdadero destino. Mucho mayor fue su asombro al ver que la limosina entraba en la mansión más grande y más hermosa de todas.

—Nunca me dijiste que vivieras en una mansión como esta —murmuró asombrada, mirando todo desde la ventana.

—Nunca me preguntaste —se encogió de hombros, aguantando una risilla.

—¿Qué clase de negocios tiene tu familia? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

—Los padres del joven Li eran los dueños de la corporación Li, empresas encargadas de proporcionar seguridad privada a las personas más importantes del país y del mundo, ya sean presidentes, ministros o emperadores. Un ejemplo es el palacio del emperador de Japón, ha sido custodiado por agentes de la corporación Li desde hace más de cincuenta años —explicó Wei con admiración.

Shaoran se rascó la mejilla con incomodidad, no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre ello. Sintió la mirada de Sakura sobre él.

—Son las empresas de la familia —se encogió de hombros, muy modesto.

—Es increíble —murmuró la castaña. Estaba impactada, nunca se esperó que su mejor amigo fuera multimillonario. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él sabe sobre ella y de lo poco que lo conocía a él.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Wei cuando el chofer se detuvo ante la puerta de la mansión.

Había un gran tramo de camino desde la entrada hasta la puerta de la casa. Todo ese espacio estaba ocupado por un extenso y hermoso jardín perfectamente cuidado. Había cientos de árboles plantados en todo el perímetro del norme terreno. Y la casa... Wow... Al menos de cuatro pisos, pintada en toda su extensión con un color blanco nacarado, haciendo resaltar alguna que otra enredadera bien podada que cubría algunas paredes.

Quiso bajar sus maletas, pero ni Wei ni Shaoran se lo permitieron.

—En un momento las suben a su habitación, señorita Sakura —le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Gracias —dijo apenada.

—Ven, vamos para que conozcas la casa y tu habitación —la tomó cálidamente de la mano y se la llevó al interior.

La casa era bellísima por fuera y por dentro.

—Wow... Tus padres tenían un excelente gusto en decoración —exclamó sorprendida por el exquisito diseño de toda la mansión—. ¿Vives aquí sólo con Wei?

—Mi prima Meiling vive con nosotros, también el ama de llaves principal y uno que otro empleado.

—¿Y tus hermanas?

—Recuerda que no dejan de viajar —rio mientras rodaba los ojos—. Es lo único que saben hacer... —suspiró.

La castaña se sintió un poco triste por él, estando prácticamente solo en una mansión tan enorme, lo peor es estar así a pesar de tener familia. En fin... luego de veinte minutos, el castaño ya le había mostrado gran parte de la mansión, o al menos lo más importante. Al final le enseñó la habitación que ocuparía durante un tiempo, quiso ayudarla a desempacar, pero unos asuntos de la corporación Li requerían su pronta atención.

—No te preocupes, puedo desempacar sola.

—Bien —suspiró—. Nos vemos en un rato para comer juntos —le guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí.

Sakura se quedó parada en medio de la enorme habitación como no sabiendo qué hacer, ciertamente le intimidaba estar entra tanto lujo, esa habitación fácilmente abarcaba todo el segundo piso de su casa en Japón.

Miró la cama y no se resistió a correr y tirarse sobre ella con ganas. ¡Era muy suave! Tal como le gustaba. Sonrió muy contenta hasta que recordó algo: no le había avisado a sus amigos sobre su repentino cambio de opinión. Chasqueó la lengua, ya luego les mandaría un mensaje, por lo pronto debía apurarse a desempacar para ir a comer con Shaoran.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la habitación, justo donde habían dejado sus dos enormes maletas. Tomó una y estuvo a punto de arrastrarla , pero la puerta tras ella se abrió de pronto, haciendo que la pobre cayera al piso sin delicadeza.

—¡Hola! —saludó una voz muy animada—. Umh... ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Auch —se quejó la castaña desde el suelo—. La persona que había entrado finalmente se asomó y se avergonzó un poco.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, no sabía que estabas detrás de la puerta —la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Comprobó que se encontraba bien, así que sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Hola, soy Meiling! —saludó con mucho ánimo—. Prima de Shaoran. Me dijo que nos presentaría a la hora de comida, pero sinceramente no aguanté la curiosidad, pues mi querido primo no es de esos que traen a vivir a la casa a cualquier niña—la miró de pies a cabeza sin disimulo—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Amm... —parpadeó con confusión—. Hola Meiling, mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, amiga de Shaoran. Y tengo veintiún años.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienes la misma edad que nosotros? Pero si te ves tan pequeña, pensé que tendrías unos dieciocho —se asombró y la otra no pudo evitar reír un poco. Se veía de inmediato que la prima de Shaoran seguro lo sacaba de quicio en algunos momentos, pues era la hiperactividad andando.

Durante la comida, la chica china no dejó de molestar a su primo con indirectas sobre Sakura, pues ya sabía que él estaba loquito por ella, conocía toda la trágica historia, él mismo le había abierto su corazón a Meiling al necesitar desahogarse un poco aquel triste día en que su madre falleció.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió con una gran sonrisa después de haberle mostrado el lindo departamento que le consiguió.

—¡Es hermoso! Me encanta, sólo que no estoy segura de poder costear la mensualidad de un departamento tan lujoso —admitió con algo de pena—. Mis padres me dieron suficiente dinero para rentar uno, pero no tan lujoso.

—No te preocupes... —fue interrumpido.

—Oh no, no dejaré que tú pagues mi hospedaje —se negó rotundamente. Él rio con diversión.

—Tranquila, el director del museo me dijo que tus gastos de hospedaje corrían por cuenta del museo. Así que puedes quedarte con este lugar.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, aunque sigo insistiendo que lo mejor sería que vivieras en mi casa, como ya viste hay demasiado espacio para sólo tres personas —se entristeció un poco.

—Pero no quiero molestar —insistió ella.

—Está bien —suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

Los siguientes meses trascurrieron muy tranquilamente. El trabajo había resultado mucho mejor de lo que Sakura pensó, pues se adaptó rápidamente a su ambiente y pronto empezó a dar buenos frutos, sin mencionar el jugoso sueldo que recibía por parte del museo.

Sakura y Li pasaban casi todo el día encerrados en el taller que les destinó el museo para que replicaran sus obras de arte. Ahí trabajaban, comían, y cuando estaban muy cansados, incluso tomaban una siesta. De vez en cuando Shaoran dejaba sola a Sakura debido a asuntos de la corporación Li, pero sucedía poco, pues no quería dejarla sola en un lugar donde sólo hablaban chino, la pobre se volvía loca con el idioma, pues a pesar de parecer similar al japonés, no lo era en lo absoluto.

Todo el grupo de amigos se había terminado enterando del viaje de la castaña a China, lo que ninguno sabía era que Shaoran se encontraba con ella, ni Tomoyo lo sabía, mucho menos Fye. La familia Kinomoto aceptó el pedido de Sakura: no decirles nada sobre Li. Esto les llamó algo la atención, en especial a un Touya muy celoso, sabía de sobra que el chino tenía un interés especial en su hermana.

**_Año 2007_**

Transcurrió un año perfecto en la vida de Sakura y Shaoran, su vida profesional iba viento en popa y en lo personal no se quejaban, no tenían una pareja como la mayoría de los jóvenes a su edad, pero se conformaban con tenerse el uno al otro. La castaña ya se había acostumbrado por completo al país y al idioma, así que vivir sola en un departamento no se le complicaba en lo absoluto. Estaba feliz con su vida, no era plena, pero al menos no se quejaba de nada. Le encantaba pasar mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo, él siempre buscaba su felicidad, ya sea llevándole una pequeña florecilla en los días que la veía decaída, llevándola a desayunar o incluso invitándola a ver películas en su casa junto con Meiling, quien le había agarrado un gran cariño a la castaña, las dos se volvieron buenas amigas en poco tiempo, aunque a decir verdad la joven china era demasiado extrovertida y lograba incomodar a la pareja de castaños con comentarios como: "¿Por qué no son novios?" "Deberían casarse y darme muchos sobrinos" "Primo, necesitas un heredero" y más cosas por el estilo. Los aludidos ya se habían acostumbrado a ello, aunque no podían negar que la joven era muy creativa, pues cada vez salía con un comentario más descabellado que el anterior.

Y en cuanto al museo... el director estaba muy feliz con el trabajo, estaba satisfecho con los resultados y pronto comenzó a recomendarlos con sus colegas en otros países, incluso en algunas ocasiones les ofreció que terminando el trabajo en Shanghái, le hablaría a un par de contactos para que los recibieran en Inglaterra, Italia, Beijing, Estados Unidos e incluso en Francia. El único inconveniente era que los requerían por separado, uno en cada país. Fue la única razón por la que rechazaron esas ofertas, se habían acostumbrado a trabajar juntos, además de que necesitarían primero dominar todos aquellos idiomas, o al menos conocerlos un poco.

Lo que Sakura no podía esperar era el momento en que empezara a pintar las galaxias en la galería de astronomía, se moría de ganas por hacerlo, ya había esperado un año y al tener ya terminadas todas las obras del museo, el director le había dado luz verde para que comenzara con las paredes de esa galería.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad y sin soltar aún la mano de su amigo, quien traía una peculiar canasta consigo.

Era de noche, el viento estival les acariciaba el rostro casi con ternura. Se hallaban en medio de un extenso jardín casi tan hermoso como el de la mansión Li, a excepción de que este estaba lleno de inmensos árboles antiguos y con una esplendorosa vista a una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo.

—Porque... —sacó un gran mantel de la canasta y lo puso en el césped, justo en el pequeño claro que se formaba en medio de ese jardín que casi parecía bosque—... pronto comenzarás a pintar las galaxias en la galería del museo, así que necesitas familiarizarte más con ellas —dejó la canasta sobre el mantel y se quitó la mochila que traía, de ella sacó las partes de un telescopio.

Sakura se emocionó.

—Pero antes cenaremos y brindaremos por haber terminado nuestro primer trabajo como artistas —sacó unos recipientes de la canasta, un par de platos y unas copas de cristal, al final, sacó una botella de un vino muy especial.

—¡Oh! Huele delicioso —exclamó al ver la comida—. ¡¿Tú la preparaste?! —se asombró cuando el castaño asintió con un leve sonrojo. Ya sabía que él cocinaba muy bien, pero esta cena se veía definitivamente muy especial.

Comieron, brindaron y platicaron por un buen rato. Terminaron de armar el telescopio y pudieron ver claramente las estrellas y constelaciones. Sakura estaba engentada y muy feliz. No se daba cuenta, pero esos momentos con Shaoran eran muy especiales, era lo que la animaba a seguir día tras día, esa seguridad de tener a alguien a tu lado que sabes nunca te traicionará, alguien que te tiene un cariño sincero y sin condiciones; eso era lo que Sakura necesitaba en estos momentos y algo que valoraba mucho en su mejor amigo. Otra cosa es que ¡nunca se aburría! Él siempre tenía una idea en mente, ya sea salir a comer al aire libre, pasear en días lluviosos o una cena improvisada como esta. Y ante todos estos pensamientos la castaña no pudo evitar hacer el siguiente comentario:

—Shaoran...

—Sí, dime —preguntó sin quitar la vista del telescopio, estaba tratando de encontrar la constelación Byakko (Orión)

—En todo este tiempo no te he agradecido ni una vez por las cosas que has hecho por mí —dejó la copa de vino sobre el mantel y se puso a un lado del castaño.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer —le sonrió sinceramente—. Es lo que hacen los amigos —esta última palabra le costó un poco de trabajo decirla—. Después de todo es el museo de Shanghái el que debería estar agradecido, pues les traje a una de las mejores artistas de Japón —le guiñó un ojo, logrando que su amiga riera con ganas.

—No es para tanto.

—Y tú no seas tan modesta —la molestó, ella infló las mejillas, logrando una risilla tierna en él—. Te ves chistosa —le picó la mejilla con un dedo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad y paz.

—Me has hecho sentir en casa —soltó de pronto—. Estoy muy lejos de mi hogar, pero tú has logrado que me sienta feliz, hoy te puedo decir que me siento mucho más feliz que cuando vivía en Japón hace un año.

El castaño le prestó su total atención. Pocas veces tocaban temas profundos, pero cuando lo hacían siempre eran muy interesantes.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso —se acomodó a su lado, los dos sentados sobre el mantel, mirando el cielo sobre sus cabezas y bebiendo un buen vino.

Sakura se giró para verlo, sonrió suavemente al apreciar su bien delineado perfil, aprovechó a que miraba las estrellas atentamente y por primera vez en años miró algo en él que nunca antes había notado. Era tremendamente apuesto, la luz del astro lunar sumada con la de las estrellas y de esas pocas velas que habían puesto, hacían brillar su piel de una manera casi mágica. Miró su cabello levemente desordenado y pensó ¿Será tan suave como se ve? Miró sus cejas gruesas que le daban siempre un aire más maduro y serio, enmarcando perfectamente a ese par de ojos castaños que ahora mismo se giraban a mirarla; cuando comprobó que ella lo miraba fijamente giró ahora todo su rostro, sonriéndole como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó suavemente, sin borrar esa sonrisilla ladina.

El corazón de Sakura dio un fuerte brinco y casi podía escuchar una linda melodía de fondo. Y es que esos ojos castaños la habían dejado desarmada. Su expresión se veía tan relajada y suave que simplemente no pudo resistirse ante los encantos de Li.

Había algo en su mirada que la hacía querer perderse en ella, en su mirada y en sus brazos. En más de una ocasión esos fuertes brazos la habían estrechado con cariño, oh cómo extrañaba sentirlos de nuevo.

—¿Sakura? —insistió al no obtener respuesta más que una expresión embobada por su parte, pero ella no reaccionó, sin embargo, por su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos. Había escuchado su voz, sí, pero no podía reaccionar, sólo sentía que ese _algo_ en su voz hacía que su corazón se acelerara y suplicaba al cielo que esa bella sensación nunca desapareciera.

—_Si supieras cuánto quería que alguien apareciera y cambiara mi vida así como tú lo has hecho _—pensó con un extraño sentimiento naciendo en su pecho, y es que no se había dado cuenta de lo dichosa que era ahora en comparación con años atrás.

—Pequeña.

Reaccionó cuando el castaño le puso una mano en la mejilla. Parpadeó confundida y salió de su _trance. _Li sonrió al verla sonrojarse un poco.

—L-lo siento —se avergonzó—. Es que... estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? —quitó la mano de su mejilla, ajeno al sentimiento de soledad que experimentó ella cuando lo sintió lejos de su piel.

—Es sobre lo que te decía hace unos momentos, me siento como en casa, siento que estoy donde pertenezco.

—¿Te gustó mucho Shanghái? —preguntó suavemente. No podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos verdes tan profundos y hermosos.

—No me refiero a eso —sonrió con ternura y algo de vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Siento que estoy donde pertenezco y no me refiero a Shanghái —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose un momento ellos.

—Sakura... —suspiró, estaba sorprendido. ¿Se refería a lo que creía que se refería?

—Nunca... —soltó una imperceptible risita llena de nervios—... nunca pensé que llegaría a quererte tanto, Shaoran, o al menos no de esta manera.

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en la expresión del castaño y al mismo tiempo sentía a su desbocado corazón latir bajo su pecho.

—Yo he sentido eso desde hace muchos años.

Y no esperó más, si lo hacía se volvería loco y sería demasiado estúpido hacerlo al tener una oportunidad tan perfecta como esta.

La besó.

Fue una caricia suave y cargada de sentimientos que habían permanecido encerrados por mucho tiempo. El chico no recordaba que sus labios fueran tan adictivos como ahora los sentía. La diferencia de aquella vez a ahora era que ella le correspondía totalmente entregada, correspondiendo sus sentimientos ¿O no?

Parpadeó confundido, ella se había separado abruptamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —su voz salió más ronca de lo esperado.

—Lo siento —se llevó una mano a los labios.

¿Acaso Li había malinterpretado las señales?

—Lo siento Shaoran, es sólo que siento extraño besar a... a...

—Besar a alguien que no sea _él _¿No es así? —se alejó un poco de ella, pero en ningún momento deshizo la conexión visual.

—¡Perdón! —se avergonzó, dándole la razón—. Pero es que fuimos novios tantos años que... —suspiró—. Es difícil. Perdóname porque sé que tus sentimientos hacia mí son sinceros y puros —bajó la mirada.

—Está bien.

La castaña lo observó con sorpresa.

—Te comprendo, no tienes por qué disculparte —le sonrió con ternura—. Pero... —tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Quiero que sepas que aquellos sentimientos que te confesé aquel día en la universidad siguen siendo los mismos, o incluso más fuertes —se sonrojó ferozmente—. Yo te amo.

—Shaoran... —se le fue el aliento.

—Te propongo algo —sonrió traviesamente—. Salgamos, así como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, pero en otro plan, ya no sólo de mejores amigos. No te asustes, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia ni que nos casemos —rio—. Vamos a conocernos como pareja, sin compromisos ni presiones, sólo probémonos.

—Pero... no quiero hacerte daño, sabes que yo aún siento algo por Fye y se me haría injusto para ti que yo salga contigo cuando aún pienso en él —lo miró con culpabilidad. Pero él negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Sin compromisos —repitió y luego sonrió de lado—. Sé que puedo llegar a enamorarte, sólo dame esa oportunidad. ¿Tengo esa oportunidad?

Definitivamente no podía negarse, no después de que últimamente experimentaba unos extraños sentimientos hacia él.

—La tienes —y no fue suficiente decir más.

Shaoran sonrió, con cariño y ternura le acarició el cabello y una de sus mejillas para después inclinarse sobre ella y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separó un poco para no presionarla a corresponderle, pero grande fue su asombro cuando ella volvió a unir sus labios en un beso un poco más profundo. No pudo evitar sonreír dentro de la caricia, esta tarde al preparar todo para ese pequeño pic-nic, nunca se imaginó que terminaría así.

—Gracias —susurró él al separársele un poco, juntando frente con frente.

Sakura asintió y se quedó unos momentos sumida en sus pensamientos y es que nunca había prestado suficiente atención a los sentimientos que experimentaba cuando sus labios y los de él se acariciaban de tal manera que nada a su alrededor importaba. Era algo sublime y hermoso.

—Ven —tomó la mano del chico y lo jaló para que ambos quedaran recostados sobre el mantel, viendo hacia el estrellado cielo nocturno, sintiendo esa fresca brisa veraniega abrazarlos en todas direcciones. El momento era perfecto, pero no tanto como cuando el castaño la apegó a él en un suave y cómodo abrazo.

Y así, con la cabeza apoyada en el amplio y fuerte pecho del chico, Sakura dejó escapar un poco de aire de su boca y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia. Podría estar en esa posición durante hora. Así, con un manto de estrellas sobre la cabeza, en una noche de verano y con los latidos de Shaoran como música de fondo. Se sentía tan segura y relajada, que por mucho que intentara encontrar otro momento mejor en sus recuerdos de esos últimos años, no conseguía hacerlo. Y es que nunca se había sentido con otra persona igual que como sentía en compañía de Li, se sentía cómoda, segura, protegida. Por más que amara a Fye, el sentimiento era distinto, sentía a Shaoran mucho más maduro a pesar de tener la misma edad, era algo que no sabía bien cómo explicar. Lo extraño era que recordar a Fye aún le hacía sentir como si su ritmo cardiaco disminuyera lentamente.

Ajeno al conflicto interno de la castaña, Shaoran apoyó un brazo tras su cabeza en forma de almohada mientras rodeaba la cintura de Sakura con el otro. Miró hacia su pecho al sentir cómo ella alzaba la mirada. Ambos sonrieron para seguidamente volver a su postura inicial.

La ojiverde decidió olvidarse de su conflicto interno por el momento y mejor se dedicó a estrecharlo con más fuerza entre sus brazos, disfrutando realmente de la situación en la que se encontraban. Podía sentir el pecho de Shaoran bajar y subir lentamente.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡¿Terminaste ya todas las pinturas?! —se aosmbró.

—Sí —sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo.

—Tenemos que ir a ver tu trabajo, no todos los días se exponen pinturas hechas por un monstruo y menos en museos tan importantes y destacados —se mofó.

—¡Hermano! —levantó el puño amenazadoramente.

—Oh, basta Touya —lo regañó su padre, aunque sonrió mientras lo hizo. Sakura miró a su papá con el entrecejo fruncido, nunca regañaban a Touya en serio, al contrario, incluso parecía que les divertía verlos pelear, tanto a Nadeshiko como a Fujitaka.

—Lo que pasa, mi niña, es que tu hermano te extraña demasiado. Si tan sólo vieras cómo va a tu cuarto en las noches que no puede dormir y se queda en tu cama abrazando la almohada —dramatizó—. El pobre no puede con tu ausencia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero claro que no! —se ofendió el muchacho ante los falsos que levantaba su madre. Miró a su padre en busca de alguien que lo defendiera, pero el patriarca de la familia se limitó a menear la cabeza y con profunda seriedad, decir:

—Tu madre tiene razón, cariño. Cuando te extraña tanto tenemos que consolarlo. Ya le dijimos muchas veces que no cabe en nuestra cama, pero aun así insiste en dormir con nosotros cuando no soporta tu ausencia.

—¡PAPÁ! —exclamó. Un tic nervioso ya se le había formado en la ceja izquierda.

Sakura soltó una gran carcajada. Era obvio que todo era una broma, pero se divertía a lo grande viendo cómo su hermano recibía una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Sus padres tal vez no lo regañaban, pero se daba bien servida con eso, la humillación era mil veces mejor.

El pobre Touya tenía un sonrojo hasta las orejas por todos los comentarios que seguían haciendo sus progenitores, comentarios cada vez más embarazosos que el anterior. La ojiverde miró a su familia a través de la pantalla. Se les había hecho costumbre hablar una noche cada dos o tres días por video-llamada. Era la ventaja de tener tanta tecnología al alcance, los extrañaba mucho, sí, pero podía verlos y oírlos a pesar de la gran distancia.

—Los extraño —murmuró la menor de los Kinomoto, tenía una expresión suave y llena de cariño. Una profunda nostalgia la invadió al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

Touya dejó de pelear con sus padres y con una suave expresión miró hacia la pantalla.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos, monstruo.

—Tanto que Touya...

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó con el mismo sonrojo de antes. Su madre soltó una risilla traviesa al no poder terminar su broma.

—¿Cuándo terminarás de pintar la galería? —inquirió Fujitaka con curiosidad. Pero esta curiosidad tenía un trasfondo.

—Aproximadamente dos años —suspiró y miró la expresión sorprendida de su familia—. Lo sé, no se los había dicho, pero el proyecto se alargará un poco y es que no tenía contemplado que son más de doscientos metros cuadrados de pared y techo.

—Dos años...—repitió Touya—. Es mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes mi niña, esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti, porque iremos a visitarte cuando termines esa obra maestra —mencionó su madre con ánimos renovados, aunque por dentro le dolía no poder ver a su única hija en dos largos años.

—Más te vale que no sea un fiasco —gruñó Touya. Quería ir a verla antes de esos dos años, pero simplemente su ocupada vida como abogado no se lo permitiría. Sus padres también tenían que programarlo con tiempo, pues el negocio familiar requería que estuvieran presentes, en especial en esos dos años que es cuando crecería más de lo esperado.

—¡Claro que no! —infló sus mejillas y luego miró a sus padres—. Ya quiero verlos —sonrió con dulzura, contrastando con su anterior expresión de enfado—. Por cierto... quiero aprovechar para hablarles de algo importante —se puso nerviosa. Tragó en seco y se dio ánimos a sí misma.

—¿Qué es? Mientras no salgas con que quieres al mocoso y ahora son novios... —gruñó—. Si es eso te juro que ahora mismo voy a China para interrogarlo, quien sabe qué negras intenciones tenga contigo, después de todo estás sola en su país y...

—¡No seas idiota! —exclamó con ganas.

Los padres de familia se quedaron sorprendidos.

—Oh, lo siento, yo —se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko soltaron una risilla y es que la entendían porque Touya exasperaba muy fácil cuando se lo proponía.

Sakura volvió a tragar en seco, pues precisamente iba a decirles que comenzó una relación de _noviazgo/pareja _con Shaoran, pero el comentario de su hermano la desanimó por completo, además, no era buena idea decírselos por video-llamada, lo mejor sería hablarlo en persona. No importa, se los diría en dos años.

Así que en lugar de mencionarles lo del castaño, les dijo sobre sus otras ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero. Ellos se pusieron felices por ella, pero no pudieron ocultar lo mucho que la extrañaban y necesitaban en casa, además, estaba el asunto de su enfermedad cardiaca, debía tener chequeos rutinarios y no los había tenido en todo el tiempo que lleva en china, encontró su medicamento en una farmacia especial, pero sólo eso.

Terminó la llamada con su familia y se fue a tomar un baño, ya estaba anocheciendo así que mientras se duchaba se puso a pensar en qué se prepararía hoy de cenar, tenía ánimos para cocinar así que tal vez prepararía un rico ramen como el que su madre solía preparar los viernes por la noche.

Salió de ducharse y en seguida se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuró en abrir.

—¡Hola! —saludó muy animada, era Shaoran, pero venía con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Suspiró—. Estás enfadado ¿No? —no tuvo que esperar que él levantara la ceja para saberlo. Lo conocía perfectamente, cuando se enfadaba había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, y su boca era una fina línea horizontal.

—De nuevo los integrantes del consejo me subestiman por mi edad. ¡Creen que no puedo llevar el control de una compañía y al mismo tiempo trabajar en lo que me gusta! —caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás, apoyando codos en rodillas y poniendo sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, pensativo y furioso.

Sakura soltó un leve suspiro lleno de comprensión y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Pero siempre les has sorprendido con tu buen liderazgo y tu gran capacidad para tomar decisiones. No te preocupes por lo que dicen, sólo céntrate en dar los buenos resultados de siempre —acarició su brazo—. Así las palabras salen sobrando —le explicó con voz suave y comprensiva.

—Tienes razón —exhaló, tratando de apaciguar su enfado—. "Buen liderazgo y gran capacidad para tomar decisiones" —citó, la miró con una sonrisilla traviesa y finalmente rio—. Definitivamente me quieres mucho.

—¿Qué? ¡No exagero! —le pegó suavemente con el codo—. Sólo digo la verdad.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Es sólo que me molesta que se metan en lo que no les importa —gruñó un poco.

—¿Qué más te dijeron?

—Sólo eso, que no puedo estar en dos cosas a la vez. O me quedo de tiempo lleno en la compañía, o cedo la dirección a uno de los ambiciosos accionistas que de seguro llevaría a la quiebra el negocio de la familia —desvió la mirada.

—¿Seguro? —no le creía del todo.

—Sí.

—Shaoran Li, dime la verdad —se puso de pie y se sentó en la mesita de la sala, quedando de frente y muy cerca del castaño, quien alzó la mirada y aún con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro, murmuró:

—Quieren que me case y tenga un hijo para asegurar el futuro de la compañía —soltó de pronto, sin tapujos—. Mientras tanto me seguirán considerando un chiquillo inmaduro —bufó—. ¡Por dios! ¡Apenas tengo veintidós años! —siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de la cara de espanto que tenía la castaña.

¡Un hijo! Matrimonio y un hijo era lo que le exigían para poder tomarlo en serio en la compañía. Era absurdo, aunque si se veía desde el punto de vista empresarial...

—¡Ni siquiera he...! —se calló abruptamente al pensar en lo que iba a decir, pero Sakura estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio.

—Tranquilo —le sonrió con suavidad—. Las cosas suceden siempre en el tiempo debido, no dejes que te presionen a dar un paso tan importante en tu vida sólo para que te acepten en el círculo de "adultos" te aseguro que muchos de esos señores darían la mitad de su fortuna con tal de volver a tener tu edad —rio.

Shaoran rio junto con ella, tenía toda la razón. Definitivamente Sakura era para él como ese oasis en medio del desierto.

—Tienes razón —apoyó el codo sobre su rodilla y recargó la mejilla derecha sobre la palma de su mano, mirándola profundamente y sin borrar esa sonrisa tonta de sus labios.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —inquirió con un leve sonrojo, no entendía por qué la miraba de esa manera.

—Te ves adorable con esa camiseta al revés —contuvo una risilla burlona—. ¿Te estabas bañando?

—¿Qué? —se miró a sí misma—. ¡Ah! —soltó un gritillo y salió corriendo de ahí inmediatamente. Debido a las prisas sólo se había puesto esa camiseta que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirle hasta arriba de las rodillas. Y para empeorar el asunto se la había puesto al revés, era el colmo de los colmos.

Entró a su habitación y se puso unos cómodos shorts de licra color negro, se secó un poco el cabello con la toalla y finalmente se miró al espejo, ¡por dios! Pero qué fachas vestía.

Suspiró, total, Shaoran la había visto en peores condiciones, no debía preocuparse mucho, además... parecía no importarle mucho eso, mientras ella estuviera cómoda, él estaría feliz.

—¿Es una camiseta mía?

Estaba de pie, recargado en la barra que divide a la cocina del comedor, mirándola con una expresión sugestivamente atractiva. Sakura se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—S-sí.

Él la había dejado allí por error hace un par de meses, pero nunca la echó de menos, hasta que se la vio puesta.

—Lo siento, es muy cómoda y por eso la uso a veces. La lavaré y te la devolveré cuanto antes —se apenó mucho y él soltó una risilla con diversión.

—Déjalo así, se ve mejor en ti —la miró de arriba abajo, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima—. Te ves adorable —se le acercó hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, sin cortar la conexión entre sus ojos.

Lo que él no sabía era que Sakura la usaba seguido para dormir o a veces la dejaba bajo su almohada para tener el aroma de Shaoran cerca de ella. Le encantaba cómo olía el castaño, le relajaba sentirlo cerca en las noches.

—Por cierto... —sonrió de lado—. Ni siquiera te saludé como es debido, discúlpame —y sin más preámbulos besó sus labios con hambre atrasada. Sakura correspondió gustosa e incluso enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Ella se rindió y regresó el beso con la misma fuerza que él, quien la rodeó por la cintura para acercarla más.

Shaoran encontró en los labios de Sakura algo que no era nada parecido a lo que él creyó que sería, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que él había soñado que sería. Su imaginación se había quedado corta con la realidad. Dejó que la calidez que lo invadía llenara todo su cuerpo. La acercó más con sus manos, quería sentirla completamente suya, y por primera vez... él pudo percibir cómo en ese beso ella se entregaba por completo a él, pero fue entonces cuando la parte racional de su cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y le gritaba que parara. El beso se había vuelto muy demandante y si continuaban con esa intensidad... el desenlace podría ser muy distinto a lo que siempre era.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió ella con curiosidad al ver cómo se le separó el castaño tan de pronto. Estaba hermosamente sonrojada. Él no lo resistió.

—Nada —sonrió de lado y calló la vocecita en su mente que le decía que parara.

Sakura también sonrió.

Era un hecho, Sakura era una adicción para él, lo confirmó cuando se separó y vio esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillando con amor, sólo para él. Ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera, de ahora en adelante las sonrisas de ella iban a ser sólo para él.

La volvió a acercar y tomó sus labios entre los suyos. El sabor que encontró en su boca, supo con certeza, jamás podría olvidarlo, y supo también que no podría vivir mucho tiempo sin él. Sin proponérselo del todo, sus manos fueron descendiendo poco a poco por su cintura, llegando casi a un área un poco prohibida. Esto provocó un leve respingo en la castaña.

—¡Lo siento! —se separó del beso completamente sonrojado y nervioso. Sakura rio con ternura.

—E-está bien —aceptó sin poder evitar un leve tartamudeo—. Shaoran —lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Si? —le acomodó un mechón de cabello que se le había salido de su improvisado moño y acarició su mejilla.

—Te quiero —le dijo como hipnotizada ante tanta ternura en sus acciones.

—Y yo te quiero a ti —sus ojos se suavizaron y la miraron con todo el amor que él sentía por ella, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

**_PoV of Sakura._**

Este último beso fue distinto, pude sentir por completo su amor, su ternura, pero sobre todo su pasión, nunca había sentido sus labios tan ardientes como ahora y a decir verdad... me gusta.

Sentí cómo se alejó un poco de mis labios, abriéndose paso con los suyos por la piel de mi cuello, dejando caminos húmedos y cálidos por donde quiera que pasaran, dejándome disfrutar de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ese par de labios me provoca.

¿Qué es esto que siento? Es similar a como me sentía con Fye, pero a la vez tan diferente.

Tengo miedo.

Miedo de que este nuevo sentimiento por Shaoran supere a lo que siento por Fye.

Poco después volvió a mis labios en un beso aún más arrebatador que el anterior, pude sentir cómo al final del beso se separaba de mí para buscar oxígeno, pero antes de eso dio un último mordisco a mi labio inferior, eso me volvió loca. Ambos nos separamos y algo azorados nos vimos con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando rápido por el esfuerzo.

Él fue el primero en recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar.

—Sakura —casi jadeó y tomó mis mejillas con sus manos, pegando su frente con la mía en un gesto demasiado tierno—. ¿Realmente quieres tener algo conmigo?

No entendía el motivo de su pregunta. Ya habíamos hablado de ello aquella noche bajo las estrellas.

—Yo no tengo el mejor récord en cuanto a relaciones y tampoco tengo mucha experiencia en esto, pero quiero intentarlo. Sé que ya lo hablamos antes, pero... sólo quiero saber nuevamente si estás de acuerdo.

Se notaba un poco el miedo en su voz. ¿Tanto así es su amor por mí? No pude evitar tragar en seco antes de contestar.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho de relaciones —sentí su mirada con algo de ironía—. Bueno, estuve con el mismo chico por muchos años, pero eso no me hace experta —corregí—. Y como te dije antes... —desvié mi mirada un poco—. Aún siento algo por Fye —de inmediato soltó mis mejilla, vi el dolor en su mirada—. Pero... quedamos en que esto sería algo sin compromisos ¿No es así? No tenemos que pensar en algo tan serio para empezar —le sonreí, tarando de animarlo un poco, pero su mirada expresaba todo lo que sus palabras no querían decir, lo había lastimado—. Shaoran —ahora fui yo quien lo tomó de las mejillas. Sus hermosos ojos castaños se pasearon de un punto a otro por todo mi rostro, como buscando las cosas que no le decían mis palabras—. Ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo, sólo eso me importa —susurré sobre sus labios y como respuesta obtuve una sonrisa tan maravillosa que estuve segura que el mundo a mi alrededor nunca sería igual.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo —murmuró sobre la piel de mi cuello. Esto me causó un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, él lo notó y sonrió triunfante por ello. No detuvo su recorrido, sino hasta toparse con el cuello circular de la camiseta que recién me obsequió. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y ahora fueron sus traviesas manos las que se colaron bajo la tela de la prenda, acariciando mi cintura con sus suaves y grandes manos.

Me sonrojé, pues no pude evitar un gran suspiro lleno de satisfacción ante sus caricias.

—S-shaoran —murmuré, se me dificultaba un poco el respirar bien.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se asustó un poco.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, sólo debo tomar un medicamento antes de... ya tú sabes —desvié la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó extrañado y quería que la tierra me tragara. Era incómodo tener que explicarle.

—Me podría dar un ataque mientras lo hacemos, tal vez me veas somnolienta, pero... es la única manera en la que podemos hacerlo... —me dirigí a pasos rápidos a la cocina, tomé un vaso con agua y me tragué la píldora que saqué momentos después de mi bolso. Luego de ello tomé a Shaoran de la mano y lo guie hasta mi habitación con premura.

—¿Estás segura de hacer esto? —lo noté un poco nervioso, raro en él—. Por tu corazón.

—No me pasará nada —le guiñé un ojo—. Hagámoslo —susurré en su oído y esto fue como si hubiera encendido un interruptor, pues una sonrisa ladina y traviesa se asomó a sus labios.

En seguida asaltó mis labios con hambre y a decir verdad yo no me quedé atrás, pues había encontrado una extraña adicción en sus labios. Nos tumbamos en la cama e iniciamos una larga y placentera sesión de besos húmedos y traviesos. Con tierna torpeza me quitó su camiseta, yo sonreí al ver su sonrojo, me quitó el short de licra y su sonrojo aumentó. A decir verdad yo también estaba muy sonrojada, pero... era extraño verlo a él con esa expresión tan nerviosa en su cara.

Arqué un poco la espalda simplemente al sentir el roce de sus yemas sobre mi vientre, de ahí subió hasta mi pecho, donde se detuvo unos momentos a contemplar mis senos cubiertos por ese sostén negro que tanto me gustaba. Por un momento me sentí algo intimidada por su intensa mirada, incluso llegué a pensar que se había decepcionado, pues... no tengo mucho qué presumir de mis senos. Seguía sintiéndome incómoda hasta que subió su mano y acarició a uno de ellos aún sobre el sostén. No pude evitar retorcerme notablemente, incluso gemí su nombre. Eso me dio mucha vergüenza, pero se me pasó al notar sus ojos castaños fijos en los míos. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios y yo tuve que cubrirme la boca con ambas manos para no gemir más fuerte, pues me había quitado ya el sostén y ahora mismo succionaba con total devoción uno de mis senos mientras que con una mano abarcaba por completo al otro, apretándolo suave e insistentemente. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las ondas de placer, cuando los abrí noté con ternura cómo sus mejillas estaban por completo ruborizadas.

—No te contengas —me dijo al separarse un poco sólo para quitarme las manos de mi boca, quería escucharme decir su nombre. Su voz fue tan sexy que sentí que me desmayaba, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que le siguió, pues comencé a desabotonarle la camisa de vestir, con algo de torpeza debido a mis nuevos y crecientes nervios, pero él me ayudó y pronto tuve un torso perfectamente esculpido frente a mis ojos. Ni siquiera pude parpadear.

—Oh, Sakura —gruñó al sentir mis traviesos besos en su cuello, esto sólo aumentó su pulso a niveles increíbles, aunque no tanto como cuando le di leves mordidas en su, eso fue su perdición. Sonreí, algún punto débil debía tener, y yo lo acababa de encontrar.

Me separé un poco y sonreí extasiada con la vista que me ofrecía. Extendí mis manos y con algo de pena me atreví a acariciarlo, delineé sus pectorales, acaricié la parte más sensible de ellos, notando cómo soltaba leves suspiros contenidos, descendí mis manos hasta su abdomen bien marcado, pero no me detuve ahí, sino que seguí el recorrido hasta llegar a esa perfecta V que se formaba entre sus caderas, justo donde comenzaban sus pantalones. Todo esto lo hice frente a su atenta mirada llena de lujuria.

No hizo falta más que un pequeño forcejeo con su cinto para poder retirarla y junto con él al pantalón. Me puse nerviosa al tenerlo frente a mí sólo con esos sexys bóxers azul marino, más nerviosa aún al notar cierto sobresaliente en la tela. No quise hacerlo esperar más (Y yo tampoco quería esperar) y comencé a jugar traviesamente con el elástico de la prenda, sonreí con picardía y lo miré a los ojos, notando las mismas negras intenciones en sus ojos castaños, pero además de eso había un tierno y enorme sonrojo en toda su cara, esto le daba un aspecto demasiado inocente y encantador.

Él no esperó más y se quitó la incómoda prenda, pero creo que nunca se esperó verme tan sorprendida y sonrojada. Inclusive tragué en seco y es que...

—Oh-por-Dios... —exclamé al mismo tiempo que me llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

Lo miré al rostro y noté su nerviosismo, al parecer no sabía si sentirse alagado o incluso más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba.

—¿T-tienes miedo? —me preguntó de repente, respirando agitadamente.

—N-no.

Nos quedamos quietos unos momentos y nos miramos profundamente a los ojos. Sonreí y extendí una mano hacia su rostro, no atreviéndome a mirar hacia abajo una vez más.

—Estás completamente sonrojado —murmuré quedito, riendo después al notar cómo el mencionado sonrojo aumentaba sobremanera (si es que era posible)

—Tú también lo estás —sonrió ampliamente y apegó su cuerpo al mío. Un gemido murió en mi garganta al sentir toda su virilidad contra mi pierna. Casi se acostó sobre mí y se fue sobre mis labios con un hambre acumulada, la cual yo también compartía y correspondía por igual.

El calor aumentó una vez más en la habitación.

Yo seguía sorprendida, pues descubrí un cuerpo atlético debajo de esa ropa y debo admitir que me gustó mucho, pero mucho lo que encontré una vez que los dos nos encontrábamos sin ropa, yo sólo portaba mis pantaletas. Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé demasiado al verlo y sentirlo al desnudo contra mi piel. Sinceramente fue hermoso, me susurraba lindas palabras mientras acariciaba cada rincón de mi piel, fue amable, un total caballero y al mismo tiempo todo un tigre. No podía entender cómo nunca le conocí una novia. La mujer que se casara con este hombre, definitivamente se llevaría la lotería.

Volví a la realidad cuando de un tirón algo brusco se deshizo de mis pantaletas negras. Dejándome ahora sí totalmente expuesta a él.

—Por dios, Sakura... Eres tan hermosa —sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, hasta que nuestras miradas hicieron una conexión muy profunda—. De verdad mi amor, eres sublimemente hermosa —pegó su frente con la mía, mirándome con un infinito amor y acariciando mi mejilla suavemente antes de besarme con una pasión arrebatadora. En seguida apoyó todo su peso sobre un codo para no aplastarme y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició uno de mis pechos, mi vientre, mis caderas. Me deshice en placer al sentir tanta atención y amor de su parte. Me cerró entre sus fuertes brazos y al mismo tiempo se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Pegué un leve respingo al sentirlo firme y grande entre mis muslos, los abrí un poco más para darle una entrada más cómoda, lo cual pareció ser suficiente, pues dirigió su miembro directo a mi parte más sensible, me acarició unas cuantas veces, frotándose deliberadamente contra mí.

—¡Oh! —exclamamos al mismo tiempo, yo no pude evitar arquear la espalda al sentir cómo se abrió paso entre mis pliegues hasta dar con mi entrada, invadiendo mi interior por completo y en una sola estocada. Fue condenadamente delicioso sentirme tan llena en sólo unos segundos.

Apoyó sus manos sobre mis rodillas e intentó comenzar a moverse en ese suculento vaivén, pero no lo resistí, un pequeño quejido de dolor se escapó de mi garganta.

—Lo siento —murmuró en un pesado suspiro cargado de ganas contenidas. Me miró a los ojos y noté la gran necesidad que tenía de comenzar a moverse ya, pero mi interior aún no se acoplaba a su gran tamaño.

—Só-sólo espera un segundo —le pedí muy avergonzada. Él asintió con una sonrisa y soltó mis rodillas para tumbarse sobre mí, apoyando ahora sus codos a mis costados para poder inclinarse sobre mí y así besarnos como nunca antes. Aprovechó la situación y una escurridiza mano dio con uno de mis pechos, comenzó a masajearlo con dedicación. Sonreí, al parecer le habían gustado más de lo que imaginé.

Cuando al fin me sentí acoplada a su tamaño, se lo hice saber alzando mis caderas y ondeando un poco.

Un fuerte gemido de su parte inundó el lugar, mientras que en mi garganta se quedaba ahogado un gritillo de placer, casi juraba que estaba viendo las estrellas, pues ese pequeño movimiento que hice causó que un estremecimiento nos recorriera por completo.

Un gruñido gutural se escapó de su garganta y no se esperó más. Comenzó a bombear con fuerza y rapidez. Yo abrí mis piernas y rodeé su cintura con ellas, dándole un mejor acceso y más profundo. Sus embestidas fueron aumentando la intensidad y mientras bombeaba sin parar, se dedicaba a succionar y morder mis senos con dedicación.

Me estaba volviendo loca en medio de tanto placer. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, él disminuía la velocidad; lo hizo varias veces para que la diversión no se acabara tan pronto, aunque yo ya me moría por experimentar un orgasmo, no tenía uno desde... desde hace muchos años.

—¡Oh...! ¡Más rápido! —le pedí y no esperó ni un segundo para cumplir mi petición. Entraba y salía de mi cuerpo a su entero antojo, acariciándome y besándome hasta robarme el aliento.

Me encontraba casi en el límite, estaba por tener mi orgasmo cuando...

Se detuvo y se inclinó para besarme en los labios, sentí la sonrisa en ellos cuando me besó. Yo gruñí un poco y me desquité dándole un mordisco nada leve en su labio inferior.

—Tranquila... —jadeó—... pequeña saltamontes —completó la oración y yo simplemente enrojecí de vergüenza, pero pronto se me fue, pues una brillante idea cruzó mi mente. No sé cómo, pero logré incorporarme un poco hasta dejarlo debajo de mí.

Parpadeó confundido, pero toda interrogante se esfumó cuando me senté sobre su erección, introduciéndolo dentro de mí tan rápido que pude ver cómo sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y un gran gemido se escapaba de sus labios.

—Sakura... —gruñó, embriagado en placer.

Yo subía y bajaba, cabalgando sobre él y apoyando mis manos sobre su fuerte pecho. Él aferraba sus manos en mi trasero y caderas, aunque así también me ayudaba a que la intromisión fuera más profunda. Me cansé de subir y bajar, así que comencé a hacer movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, ondulatorios y de vaivén. Esto lo volvió loco, pues me enterró los dedos con fuerza ante tanto placer.

Me incliné hasta alcanzar sus labios, los cuales me retuvieron ahí por un buen rato. Mis movimientos se fueron haciendo lentos, pero ahora era él quien necesitaba que fuera más rápido. Quise vengarme un poco, pero no me duró mucho el gusto, pues de inmediato cambió la posición y ahora fui yo la que quedó debajo mientras él tomaba mis piernas y las recargaba sobe sus hombros, logrando un acceso más fácil y profundo que antes.

Esta posición...

Me quedé congelada, mi mente se bloqueó y pude reaccionar hasta que sentí su orgasmo llenar mi interior. Había soltado un gemido ahogado al mismo tiempo que continuaba con las embestidas, yo aún no experimentaba mi orgasmo, ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? si acababa de recordar a Fye, las noches que pasé con él. ¡Estaba pensando en Fye mientras Shaoran me hacía el amor! Eso es imperdonable.

Quería decirle que se detuviera, que yo no podría llegar al clímax después de recordarlo a _él,_ pero sería muy cruel de mi parte, así que dejé que continuara. Pero de pronto el placer volvió a mi cuerpo y obtuve un orgasmo intenso, no me lo esperaba, pero fue tan... increíble.

Y él obtuvo su segundo orgasmo.

Me abrazó con fuerza y acomodó su cara en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro. Yo me aferré a su ancha espalda y cerré los ojos, disfrutando todavía. Susurró mi nombre suavemente y se echó a un lado para no aplastarme. Nuestros ojos hicieron conexión de nuevo, me sonrió con un infinito amor, pero algo extraño sucedió:

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada en la cama, me llevé ambas manos a la cara, mis ojos ardían, mi garganta se cerró y...

Lloré.

Lloré amargamente, con todas mis ganas y sin reprimirme ni un poco.

De inmediato escuché a Shaoran llamándome, sentí sus manos acunando mi rostro, buscando un motivo para ese llanto tan profundo. Yo no lo dejé mirarme a los ojos, pues bajé mi rostro, no quería que me viera así, aunque no pude evitar verlo un segundo, estaba asustado, muy asustado con mi reacción.

—Pequeña —me obligó a mirarlo, alzó mi barbilla mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con la otra mano. Sus ojos temblaban de incertidumbre y sus cejas se juntaban debido a la angustia—. Dime ¿Te hice daño? ¿Estás bien? —había genuina preocupación en su voz.

—N-no —me cubrí el rostro—. Estoy bien.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ya con tranquilidad.

Yo no me atrevía a verlo a la cara, así que simplemente negué con mi cabeza. No supe en qué momento ya tenía mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho y mi cara oculta entre ellas.

—Mi pequeña... —susurró contra mi cabello, sus fuertes brazos me rodearon por completo. Suavemente me recostó en el colchón, nos cubrió a ambos con las mantas y me arrastró hasta su pecho, donde yo pude abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de llorar. Su brazo izquierdo me retenía con cariño mientras que su mano derecha limpiaba mis lágrimas. Yo aún no me animaba a verlo directamente a los ojos, pero en una leve mirada pude notar su rostro totalmente serio y preocupado, hasta se veía un poco cabizbajo.

—L-lo siento —dije entre llanto y llanto. Por primera vez alcé la vista hasta toparme con sus castaños y profundos ojos, éstos suavizaron su expresión al toparse con los míos, pero aun así se mostraban algo decaídos. Él sabía el motivo de mis lágrimas, lo sabía a la perfección sin siquiera tener que decírselo—. De verdad lo siento —susurre contra la piel de su pecho.

Soltó un pesado y gran suspiro.

—No te preocupes, pequeña —me dijo con un infinito cariño a pesar del dolor en su mirada, la cual terminó desviando para apoyar su barbilla cómodamente sobre mi cabeza.

Yo me abracé con más fuerza a su torso y terminé quedándome profundamente dormida, estaba exhausta. Sólo recuerdo cómo soñé con _él _durante toda la noche.

Luego, mi primera sorpresa del día me la llevé nada más abrir los ojos al sentir la extraña almohada bajo mi mejilla. Si tenía duda sobre si lo que había pasado anoche había sido un sueño o no, en ese instante quedó resuelta por completo. La mayor prueba _palpitaba_ tranquilamente contra mi oído. Su pecho desnudo (Igual que el mío) era lo único que alcanzaba a ver sin mover la cabeza, pero al tomar conciencia del resto de mi cuerpo enredado alrededor del suyo, no me tomó más de un segundo confirmar que no eran las únicas partes expuestas.

Mi mente se remontó al espectáculo que hice anoche, justo después de que hiciéramos el amor. Me avergoncé y un gran sentimiento de culpa me invadió. Contuve un suspiro y miré cómo el sol se colaba entre las cortinas, dándome directo en los ojos. Así que eso había sido mi despertador...

Estiré las piernas, sintiendo cómo se deslizaban las sábanas por mi piel y de paso la piel del hombre junto a mí. Mi rostro enrojeció, pero me negaba a salir del refugio que eran sus brazos para mí en estos momentos.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir un leve apretón alrededor mío. Subí mi rostro y con sorpresa noté que Shaoran ya estaba despierto, y quien sabe desde cuándo, pues se le veía muy despabilado.

—Buenos días —susurró roncamente. Se me erizó toda la piel.

—Bu-buenos días —me avergoncé demasiado.

—Apenas amaneció, si quieres puedes dormir un rato más. Hoy podemos llegar tarde al museo —dijo con voz suave.

—Hmp —asintió y me incorporé un poco para volver a acomodarme, sólo que ahora besé tiernamente la mejilla de él y en seguida enterré el rostro en su cuello. Él soltó unas risitas ahogadas porque mi respiración le hizo cosquillas y yo suspiré, se estaba tan bien así... era mi lugar, no me movería de ahí en mil años, porque estaba a gusto y porque me moría de vergüenza debido a lo que ocurrió ayer.

—¿Te estás quedando dormida? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No, sólo estoy a gusto —susurré.

—Yo también —suspiró y me apretó más contra él—. Te amo... —pronunció las palabras con una adoración y una reverencia que me hizo estremecer.

De inmediato me separé de él, mirándolo atónita a los ojos. Él me mostró una sonrisa tan sincera y cargada de sentimientos que mi corazón simplemente se estrujó por tanta maravilla.

—No tienes que responderme —besó la punta de mi nariz—. Sólo quería que lo supieras, que me he enamorado —soltó un suspiro soñador sin dejar de observarme detenidamente, había cierta sombra de tristeza en su mirar.

—Shaoran, yo... —silenció mis labios con un dedo y me sonrió—. No te preocupes —sonrió nuevamente y me apretujó con muchas fuerzas—. ¡Ah Sakura! —exclamó—. Podría quedarme así toda la vida.

—_Yo también _—pensé, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

—¿Sabes? Anoche... —comenzó a hablar y yo me tensé notablemente—. Estuviste increíble —soltó en un suspiro lleno de emoción, me separé un poco para verlo a los ojos y no pude más que llenarme de nerviosismo ante esa profunda mirada—. ¡Oye! —rio con ganas al ver cómo me ocultaba bajo las mantas—. Sal de ahí —me picó las costillas, pero yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza—. Por un momento, al verte llorar, pensé que había sido demasiado brusco contigo, o tal vez que no había hecho las cosas bien —su voz se tornó dubitativa—. Pues... pues nunca antes había hecho esto.

De acuerdo. Esta última oración me hizo salir del escondite y mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Mientes! —exclamé acusadoramente. Él se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Es verdad... —se rascó la nuca.

Los dos ya estábamos sentados. Yo me cubría con las sábanas hasta el cuello y a él sólo le cubrían hasta la cintura. Noté cómo evadía mi mirada.

—¿En serio tú nunca...? ¿Jamás?

—Fuiste la primera.

—¿Por qué? —me llené de ternura.

—Simple —sonrió de lado—. Te amé desde el primer día en que te vi, en ese entonces apenas tenía diecisiete años, era muy joven para ya tener una vida sexual activa, y a decir verdad nunca me hizo ilusión hacerlo con alguien más que no fueras tú.

—Vaya... —me llevé una mano al pecho, justo donde mi corazón latía con fuerza, pronto sentí cómo un tierno calorcito se alojaba en mi interior. Tenía tanto de no sentirme tan bien, tan amada—. Shaoran.

—¿Mhn?

—No sé qué somos, pero no dejemos de serlo.

Su rostro de se iluminó por completo ante esas palabras y no se contuvo para besarme la frente.

—Será mejor que tomemos una ducha antes de que se nos haga tarde —sugirió él, luego de un rato de caricias y pequeños mimos entre los dos.

—Ve tú primero —le dije, aún estaba algo atontada por sus bellas palabras.

—De acuerdo —se sentó en la orilla del colchón, pero antes de que se levantara yo di un brinco hasta abrazarlo por la espalda con mucha fuerza y cariño.

—Yo también te amo —susurré en su oído. Noté cómo se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, se giró con lentitud hacia mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos. Su mirada era más intensa que nunca, y el beso que me dio a continuación fue mi perdición. Nos quedamos en la cama quién sabe cuánto tiempo más, supimos que era demasiado tarde cuando los teléfonos de ambos comenzaron a sonar con insistencia, era el personal del museo, preocupados porque ya pasaba del medio día y aún no llegábamos.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para la nueva feliz pareja. Sakura se había llevado una enorme sorpresa al saber que Shaoran perdió la virginidad con ella, no se la podía creer. A partir de ahí la relación entre ambos cambió drásticamente. Ahora sí parecían novio y novia, los dos salían a pasear a todas partes, se besaban incluso en el trabajo y esperaban emocionados a que la obra de las galaxias estuviera terminada para así ver a la familia Kinomoto e informarles que habría un futuro matrimonio Li en la familia. Sí, Shaoran le había pedido a Sakura que fuera su esposa, justo después de que aceptó ir a vivir a la mansión para pasar más tiempo juntos. Tanto Wei como Meiling se tomaron la noticia de la mejor manera posible, estaban muy felices por la pareja. Los viejos del consejo al fin dejar a Shaoran tranquilo, pues sabiendo que habría una boda en poco tiempo, ya no se preocuparon, pues lo demás se iría dando poco a poco.

**_Año 2009_**

Sakura finalmente terminó su majestuosa obra de arte. Había quedado más hermosa e impactante de lo que todos se esperaron, incluso Shaoran quedó asombrado por tanto talento. La inauguración de la galería de astronomía fue de tamaño nacional, llegaron al museo personas muy importantes del país e incluso extranjeros. Ahí conocieron a la joven Kinomoto, una excelente artista japonesa.

Y en cuanto a la relación de los castaños, iba mejor que nunca. Incuso ya parecían una pareja de recién casados, Vivian bajo el mismo techo, pasaban las noches juntos

—Faltan sólo unas cuantas horas para que tu familia llegue —la abrazó desde atrás, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro y mirando lo que hacía.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió emocionada y nerviosa. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado y se giró entre los brazos de su prometido—. Ya quiero darles la noticia.

—¿Qué hacías? —inquirió con curiosidad, señalando con la mirada a los vegetales picados tras ella.

—Wei me enseñó algunos platillos típicos del país, así que quise prepararlos para mi familia, quiero que prueben la comida de aquí, estoy segura que les encantará.

—¿Y bien? ¿En qué te ayudo? —dobló las mangas de su camisa de vestir, venía de una importante junta, así que iba muy bien vestido. Se puso un delantal y se lavó las manos. Sakura levantó una ceja y lo miró casi reclamándole algo. Él lo notó y supo por qué lo hacía—. No te preocupes, pequeña. No tengo ningún compromiso o pendiente, estoy libre el resto del día. Además, también debo dedicar tiempo a lo que amo, sin eso lo demás no vale la pena —le dio un fugaz, pero dulce beso mientras se secaba las manos—. Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer —le sonrió sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

—Sí —asintió con una tierna sonrisa, mirándolo fijo y pensando en lo feliz que era con ese hombre.

Ambos pasaron varias horas en la cocina, preparando suculentos platillos chinos y dejando para el final un exótico y delicioso postre. Shaoran poseía un gran don para la cocina, en especial con la comida oriental, así de esta manera Sakura se vio beneficiada porque terminaron de cocinar antes de lo esperado.

—Listo, sólo hay que esperar a que termine de hornearse —dijo refiriéndose al delicioso pastel. Se lavó las manos para quitarse los restos de chocolate y harina, mientras su prometida despejaba la cocina de toda vasija y utensilio sucio.

Shaoran lavaba y secaba los trastos mientras que Sakura se encargaba de acercarle todas las cosas que tenían que lavarse. Haciendo esto, la castaña tiró unos cubiertos al piso por accidente. No lo pensó mucho y se agachó a recogerlos, pero nunca se imaginó que al levantarse, un fuerte mareo se apoderara de ella.

Pronto y sin esperarlo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas vertiginosamente. Buscó algo de qué sostenerse, pero todo se movía a su alrededor y su prometido estaba algo lejos como para alcanzarlo. Trató de llamarlo, pero ningún ruido salió de su boca. Poco a poco todo se volvió negro hasta sentir cómo su cuerpo chocaba contra el frío y duro piso de mármol. De ahí en adelante no sintió ni supo nada más...

—¡Sakura! —sintió cómo la sangre se le iba hasta los pies al ver a su prometida inerte en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella, levantando su cabeza con cuidado y apoyándola sobre sus rodillas—. Pequeña ¡Despierta! —daba leves palmaditas en sus mejillas tan pálidas como nunca.

Wei y Meiling aparecieron poco después en la cocina, espantados por ver a la castaña inconsciente. El señor llamó de inmediato a un médico, mientras que Shaoran la subió a la habitación que compartían, recostándola en el amplio colchón. La prima del castaño trajo consigo un algodón impregnado en alcohol y se lo pasó de inmediato por la nariz a la ojiverde.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Sakura al sentirse tan desorientada, intentó levantarse, pero Meiling se lo impidió.

—No te moverás de aquí hasta que venga un médico a examinarte —le advirtió con un tono autoritariamente cariñoso.

—¿Pero... qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste —se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco débil y algo mareada. Tengo nauseas —hizo mueca de asco. De pronto un inesperado mareo la atacó.

—Amor... —se preocupó y la rodeó con sus brazos—. ¿No te duele nada más? —la joven negó con la cabeza. Había cerrado los ojos. Buscando con ello sentirse un poco mejor, pero nada le quitaba ese fuerte malestar, no entendía a qué se debía. Sentía algo extraño en su pecho, no era el típico dolor de su corazón, no, sino algo mucho más angustiante, era como un presentimiento.

En esos momentos llegó el médico. Wei y Meiling salieron para darles un poco de privacidad. El doctor salió momentos después, pero la prima de Shaoran alcanzó a distinguir a una inconsciente Sakura justo antes de que cerrara.

Una dependienta de la mansión acompañó al médico hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo está ella? —se asustó la chica, entrando de inmediato a la recámara, seguida por el fiel mayordomo.

—La glucosa en su sangre disminuyó de repente, a eso se debió el desmayo. Ahora está inconsciente porque... —acarició su novia con tristeza—. Le dio un repentino ataque de nervios, el doctor no supo explicar el motivo, pero prefirió dejarla sedada para que pudiera descansar —suspiró—. Pero estará bien, sus signos vitales son estables y no hay ningún problema con su corazón, afortunadamente alcanzó a sedarla antes de que se alterara más.

—Qué alivio que estará bien —suspiró Wei, aún con preocupación.

Un silencio largo se formó en la habitación.

—Entonces... —Meiling rompió el silencio—. ¿Seguro que sólo fue eso? ¿No nos escondes algo?

—¿Como qué? —frunció el ceño.

—Ay ¡No te enojes, primo! Es sólo que Sakura y tú llevan tiempo estando juntos y sinceramente no creo que sólo se tomen de las manos cuando duermen juntos —alzó ambas cejas sugestivamente.

—¡Señorita Meiling! —le regañó Wei, pero ambos se giraron a ver al castaño cuando éste soltó un pesado suspiro, pero acompañado de una bella sonrisa.

—Hay posibilidades de que esté embarazada.

—¿¡En serio!? —saltó muy emocionada.

—¿Por eso le dio el ataque de nervios? —inquirió Wei.

—Eso es lo extraño... el doctor me habló sobre esta posibilidad después de que la sedara. Ella aún no lo sabe. De todas formas el médico se llevó una muestra de su sangre para analizarla en el laboratorio.

—¿Y si está embarazada?

—Seré el hombre más feliz del mundo —su expresión se llenó de una infinita felicidad y amor.

—Y... ¿Se lo dirán a sus padres? —preguntó suavemente la ojirubí, asombrada al ver el efecto que causó esta posibilidad en su primo.

—Oh... —lo meditó unos segundos—. Sí, se los diremos y adelantaremos la fecha de la boda. Todo en caso de que esté embarazada. _Espero que sí _—pensó esto último—. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Los Kinomoto llegaron al aeropuerto hace una hora! Quedé en estar a tiempo por ellos para traerlos personalmente a la casa.

—No se angustie joven Shaoran, vaya por ellos, la señorita Meiling y yo nos quedaremos al cuidado de la pequeña Sakura.

—Gracias Wei —suspiró aliviado y salió disparado al aeropuerto. Llamó un par de veces al celular del señor Kinomoto, pero ni siquiera entraba la llamada.

Llegó al aeropuerto y se extrañó al no verlos en el punto de reunión en el que habían quedado. No le quedó otra opción más que estacionar el auto y bajarse a buscarlos, tal vez estarían en la cafetería, después de todo él se retrasó más de una hora. Dentro del aeropuerto hubo algo que llamó mucho su atención. Había un montón de gente abarrotando una sala, todos se veían alterados y hacían mucho escándalo. El castaño no le dio importancia y casi corrió hasta la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrarlos bebiendo un café, pero no fue así, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, al igual que el resto de los pequeños locales comerciales.

Chasqueó la lengua. Se le hacía muy extraño todo esto.

Finalmente decidió acercarse a la muchedumbre para ver qué ocurría, quizá ahí se topaba con la familia.

—Disculpe —detuvo a un hombre que estaba acompañado de su esposa—. ¿Me podría decir qué es todo este escándalo? —pidió amablemente.

—El vuelo 119 no ha llegado, tiene casi hora y media de retraso y nadie ha querido darnos explicación sobre ello —explicó el hombre.

¡Vuelo 119! ¡En ese venía toda la familia!

—¡Nuestra hija va a bordo del avión! Ya la llamé cientos de veces y no me contesta —agregó la señora, se le veía igual de alterada que al resto de las personas. Su esposo la tranquilizó un poco.

—Tal vez se quedaron sin gasolina e hicieron una parada en otro aeropuerto —quiso creer, el angustiado señor.

—Eso espero... —comenzó a morderse las uñas. Shaoran estaba por preguntar algo más, pues se asustó al escuchar aquello, pero justo en ese momento salió un hombre que se presentó como el director del aeropuerto. Tenía una noticia qué informarles.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Normalmente mandan a cualquier subordinado a dar noticias. A menos que sean muy malas noticias, va el director o el dueño. En este caso el hombre se acercó a la muchedumbre y con voz fuerte y grave, dijo:

—Buenos días a todos —saludó, su expresión era seria, muy seria—. De verdad lamento mucho informarles esto, pero el avión que llevaba a los pasajeros del vuelo 119 cayó en picada hacia el océano a mitad del viaje. Hace ya un par de horas se mandaron cuerpos de rescate para buscar sobrevivientes, pero... no se ha podido localizar a ninguno.

Hubo un pesado silencio en toda la sala seguido de un barullo que aumentó en sólo un par de segundos. De un momento a otro ya había mucha gente gritando y llorando desesperada. Unos suplicaban que trajeran de vuelta a sus seres queridos, otros lanzaban majaderías al director, quien por cierto se mantuvo estoico. Y Shaoran... él sólo pudo sentir cómo toda su sangre caía pesadamente a sus pies. Todo le dio vueltas durante unos momentos, se detuvo de lo más cercano que vio y trató de guardar la calma. Por fuera quizá se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro se agolpaban miles de pensamientos y no todos eran muy alentadores.

¿Cómo le diría esto a Sakura?

¿Y si no encontraban a su familia?

¿Y si estaba muertos?

No... no. Ellos deben estar vivos, sí, deben de estarlo.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó a su casa.

—Meiling ¿Ya despertó Sakura?

—_Aún no ¿Qué ocurre? Te oyes muy agitado ¿Estás bien?_

—EL vuelo 119 —le tembló la voz—. El vuelo 119 se impactó contra el mar, hasta ahora no hay rastros de sobrevivientes.

—_¡Oh por dios!_

—No prendan televisiones en la casa, esconde el teléfono de Sakura. No debe ver lo que está pasando —ordenó.

_—__Shaoran, debes tranquilizarte un poco _—pidió con tristeza.

—¡Estoy tranquilo! —se exaltó y luego suspiró—. Lo siento, estaré aquí esperando noticias, puede que haya habido algún sobreviviente. Estén al pendiente de mis llamadas.

_—__Sí._

El castaño soltó una maldición por lo bajo, estaba muy angustiado, demasiado nervioso.

—Disculpe, joven ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Shaoran levantó la mirada hasta toparse con los tristes ojos de una señora de avanzada edad.

—Sí —respondió, algo extrañado por la pregunta.

—¿Quiere que pida ayuda? Está muy pálido.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. No supo en qué momento sus piernas habían dejado de sostenerlo. Recordaba haberse sostenido de la baranda donde guardaban los carritos para el equipaje, de ahí se sostuvo mientras hacía la llamada, pero ahora estaba sentado en el piso.

—Oh no, no. Estoy bien, gracias —le sonrió a medias a la amable señora y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

Miró de nueva cuenta a la muchedumbre ahora más alterada que nunca, pues el director salía nuevamente de su oficina para dar un aviso, dijo que en aproximadamente una hora tendrían nuevos datos sobre la operación de rescate. Esto enfureció al castaño. Era increíble que en el siglo XXI siguieran ocurriendo desastres de este tipo.

Pasaron las horas, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando el castaño llegó muy cabizbajo a la mansión. Sakura ya había despertado muchas horas atrás y preguntó por su familia, pero Meiling le mintió, diciéndole que el vuelo se había retrasado mucho. Aun así la castaña estuvo pendiente de su llegada toda la tarde, comenzó a atardecer cuando su prometido abrió la puerta principal de la casa, en ese momento tuvo muy en claro que su ánimo estaba por los suelos.

—_¿Se habrá peleado con Touya? _—se preguntó a sí misma, no le dio mucha importancia y caminó hacia él con emoción renovada—. ¡Shaoran! —lo sorprendió, pero como respuesta obtuvo una mirada de arriba debajo de parte de él. Su rostro se había desencajado en una extraña mueca que no supo cómo descifrar. Estaba ido, pálido y muy serio—. Cariño... ¿Dónde... donde está mi familia? —acortó la distancia entre ambos y le dio la bienvenida a la casa con un lindo besito en la mejilla—. ¿Estás bien? —lo miró sin entender.

De pronto la voz de Meiling se escuchó cercana.

—Sakura, deberías estar descansando y... —se calló abruptamente al salir de la sala y toparse con su primo en el recibidor—. Oh... —los miró a ambos con algo de compasión.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió la de ojos esmeralda, algo desesperada.

—Necesitamos hablar, Sakura —la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la sala. Meiling decidió esperarse afuera, sabía que no traía buenas noticias.

—Es sobre mi familia ¿No es así? ¿Su vuelo se retrasó más?

—Toma asiento —le pidió amablemente, pero la seriedad no se iba de su expresión. Esto puso de nervios a la castaña.

—No.

—Sakura...

Se miraron fijamente, ella no desistiría. Presentía que algo andaba mal y debía ser muy grave como para que Shaoran reaccionara así.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pequeña, el avión en el que venía tu familia... se impactó contra el océano.

Su expresión se desencajó en una mueca de horror que duraría unos segundos antes de ser reemplazada por una de pánico.

—Pero... Mi familia está bien ¿No? —se animó a preguntar aun conociendo la respuesta.

—Al parecer no quedó ningún sobreviviente. Y debido a que ya anocheció, tuvieron la estúpida idea de posponer la búsqueda, así que seguirán rastreando sobrevivientes hasta mañana temprano.

—No... —rio—. Esto debe ser un mal entendido, una broma ¿No es así? —sonrió.

—Mi amor —extendió su mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella se alejó bruscamente.

—No... no puede ser verdad —comenzó a temblar.

Shaoran temía que le fuera a dar un ataque como el de hace rato, peor aún, temía que esta noticia dañara su corazón.

—Pequeña, mejor siéntate y...

—¡No! —exclamó, totalmente fuera de sí. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación, de pronto todo se volvió una amalgama de manchas borrosas, todo le daba vueltas, su pecho dolía demasiado y la respiración se le comenzaba a dificultar.

—¡Sakura! —se asustó, fue directo en su auxilio, la abrazó para evitar que se cayera—. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó asustado de que fuera un infarto. Quería descartar esa idea cuanto antes.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle o decir algo, su vista comenzó a nublarse más y sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía todas sus fuerzas. Sólo percibió cómo antes de que pudiera caerse, un par de brazos la sujetaron con firmeza y mientras se sumergía en la negrura total alcanzó a escuchar las lejanas palabras de su prometido.

—¡Meiling! ¡Wei! ¡Tráiganme su medicamento, por favor! —casi suplicó, supo que se trataba de un ataque al corazón cuando vio cómo ponía ambas manos sobre su pecho. Se espantó, la última vez que sufrió uno fue cuando Fye fue a buscarla aquel día en el verano hace ya varios años.

De inmediato le trajeron una ampolleta junto con una jeringa. Estaban preparados para casos como ese en los que no pudiera tragar las pastillas, además de que la vía intravenosa era mucho más rápida que la vía oral.

Después de asegurarse de que sus signos vitales eran estables, la llevaron hasta su habitación, necesitaba descansar. Un desmayo y un ataque eran demasiado para un día. Shaoran tuvo que explicarles a Wei y a su prima todo lo que sabía: no había sobrevivientes.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Sus ojos castaños viajaron hacia la silueta femenina que permanecía inmóvil sobre el colchón. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y luego de asegurarse de que seguía dormida, salió de la recámara que compartían para ducharse rápidamente, necesitaba despejarse un poco.

Sakura despertó poco a poco, viendo con absorta tranquilidad los últimos rayos de sol asomándose por su ventana. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y débil, pero eso no evitó que se incorporara un poco.

Los recuerdos de lo recién vivido llegaron a su mente como un montón de imágenes en cámara rápida. Su familia estaba muerta.

No soportó el dolor en su alma. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre las manos para ahogar el grito que le quemaba la garganta. Terminó abrazándose a sí misma, meciéndose levemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en un arrullador vaivén. Y ajena a que alguien la observaba desde el interior del baño, dejó escapar miles de amargas lágrimas.

Shaoran la miraba desde el baño, a través del pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta. Sintió cómo su corazón se hundía al ver a la mujer que amaba sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas, pegándolas a su cuerpo y con la cabeza gacha. Entró silenciosamente al cuarto, se acercó y se sentó sobre el mullido colchón, dudando si tocarla o no. Decidió no hacerlo y comenzó a hablarle suavemente.

—Mi amor —susurró, quería decirle algo que la reconfortara, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta ¿Qué palabras? Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué debía decirle—. Lo siento tanto... —soltó al fin.

—Mi familia ha muerto... ahora estoy sola en el mundo... —murmuró ahogadamente con la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Shaoran no soportó el dolor que implicaban aquellas palabras y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra sí, secando sus mudas lágrimas con su camisa.

—Llora mi amor, desahógate.

Estas palabras fueron el detonante para que su cuerpo trémulo se colapsara sobre él a causa de las múltiples emociones que la inundaban: soledad, tristeza, anhelo, desesperanza, miedo.

—Sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero... sé que lo superarás.

—No quiero —murmuró apenas en un hilo de voz mientras los ríos de agua salina en sus mejillas aumentaban su caudal—. Quiero... quiero estar sola —se soltó del abrazo de su novio y se giró dándole la espalda.

—Está bien —aceptó no muy convencido—. Si necesitas algo sólo llámame —le dio un último beso en la frente y se fue.

La castaña apretó puños y dientes. Estaba enojada ¡Furiosa! ¿¡Por qué la vida la trataba así?! Le quitó al amor de su vida, y bueno, lo superó, pero ahora esto... ¡Quitarle a su familia! Eso era realmente cruel.

Se puso de pie y caminó como león enjaulado por toda su habitación, estaba ansiosa, desesperada y con mucha ira acumulada. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, pero al parecer las lágrimas no eran suficientes, quería gritar, romper cosas, golpear a alguien.

No... necesitaba calmarse.

Fue directo a su armario y sacó algo de ropa decente para salir, esta noche necesitaría desahogarse de alguna manera, tal vez no era la correcta, pero estaba segura de que la ayudaría a calmarse un poco.

Terminó de vestirse y sin preocuparse mucho por su apariencia, salió a hurtadillas de la casa. Caminó sin parar por la ciudad.

Un par de horas más tardes Shaoran fue a buscarla para que cenara algo, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla en la recámara ni en toda la mansión. Se había ido. No se preocupó tanto porque notó que todas sus cosas aún estaban en el armario y los cajones, pero si no se había ido de la casa ¿Dónde se habría metido? Se empezó a alarmar cuando fue a buscarla en su antiguo departamento y no la encontró. Su respiración se aceleró y algo dentro de sí le decía que Sakura no andaba bien. Comenzó a desesperarse mucho, pero su prima lo calmó y le sugirió buscar la ubicación del celular de la ojiverde. El chino abrazó a su prima por la buena idea y se apresuró a hacerlo. Afortunadamente la castaña se había llevado consigo el teléfono, así pudieron dar con su ubicación exacta, pero... nunca se esperaron llegar a un barrio tan tenebroso.

—No te separes de mí en ningún momento —murmuró el chino, su prima asintió y tomó su mano para abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre de aquel bar tan concurrido, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba, bebía y fumaba cosas que no sólo eran alcohol y tabaco. Todo el lugar olía a muerte. En su camino pudieron distinguir jeringas usadas tiradas en el piso, asimismo muchas colillas de cigarros por doquier.

Lo que más los asustó fue ver que había personas drogándose libremente en el antro y en un rincón unas cuantas parejas haciendo cosas indecentes, aunque eso más bien parecía una orgía.

Shaoran frunció mucho el ceño, ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura estuviera en un lugar así?

—¿Y si le robaron el teléfono? —sugirió la pelinegra con algo de miedo al ver a todos a su alrededor.

El castaño pensó en esa posibilidad, pero la descartó cuando reconoció una bella cabellera castaña en una de las mesas del fondo. Caminó más rápido aún con su prima agarrada de su mano y con el ceño muy fruncido llegó a la mesa que compartía Sakura con unos tres tipos más o menos de su edad, pero aparentemente en no muy buenas condiciones.

—¡Sakura! —alzó la voz, pues la música inundaba el lugar, la aludida levantó un poco la vista hasta toparse con los castaños ojos de Shaoran.

—¡Shaoran! —sonrió ebriamente—, ¡Meiling! Qué bueno que tú también viniste, vengan, siéntense con nosotros.

El aludido miró a los individuos que acompañaban a su novia y luego la mesa frente a ellos, había más de quince botellas vacías y un montón de vasos de plástico ya vacíos, sin contar que había rastros de cocaína en un lado de la mesa y muchas colillas de unos extraños cigarrillos blancos.

—Malditos —soltó a su prima y agarró del cuello de la camisa a uno de los chicos—. ¡¿Qué le dieron a Sakura?! —exclamó, colérico.

—¿A quién? —se burló abiertamente, Shaoran señaló con la mirada a su novia y el tipo siguió riéndose, estaba evidentemente intoxicado con alguna extraña sustancia—. Nada —se burló no le dio miedo la intimidante mirada furiosa del castaño.

Shaoran bufó con ira y soltó al chico, sin importarle que ni siquiera se pudiera mantener de pie, pues fue a dar directo al piso. Sus dos amigos soltaron una carcajada al verlo caer y quedar inconsciente.

—Nos vamos, ¡Ahora! —exclamó el castaño, pero Sakura ni se inmutó.

—Ey, deja que se quede —pidió socarronamente uno de los tipos.

—Cállate —masculló, no se molestó ni siquiera en verlo, tenía su mirada fija en la chica—. Sakura —habló gravemente.

—No me quiero ir —sonrió y bebió lo que restaba de su botella, la cual terminó estampada contra la pared de un lado por el chino. Ella abrió los ojos con espanto al ver a su novio tan molesto como para hacer aquello.

—Sakura, por favor vámonos —pidió Meiling con miedo, más que nada a su primo. Pocas veces lo ha visto enojado en su vida, pero esas veces no quería ni recordarlas.

—No quiero —insistió con terquedad, se cruzó de brazos.

—No te estamos preguntando —y sin previo aviso la tomó como costal de patatas y la sacó de allí sin importarle las patadas, mordiscos y arañazos que le propinó la chica.

Rápido llegaron al auto del castaño, Sakura se fue con Meiling en el asiento trasero. La castaña no dejaba de patalear y lloriquear como una niña. Balbuceaba cosas que ninguno de los dos entendía. La prima del Li miraba todo con una triste expresión en su rostro.

—Meiling.

—¿Sí? —se sobresaltó un poco por su tono autoritario.

—Revisa que no tenga alguna herida, no sabemos qué pudieron haberle hecho en ese lugar —casi masticó las palabras, estaba furioso. Se esperaba cualquier reacción de Sakura ante lo sucedido con su familia, pero nunca esto, jamás.

—Sí —la revisó mientras su primo conducía directo a la mansión—. Se encuentra bien, pero... ¡Sakura! —exclamó, deteniéndola antes de que lograra abrir la puerta del auto—. ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Te quieres matar?!

La aludida se quedó en silencio unos segundos, viendo a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Sí! —respondió al fin—. ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Eso quiero! —exclamó a todo pulmón.

Shaoran sintió un escalofrío horrible al escucharla decir eso. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y su ira incrementó.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa y con ayuda del portero e incluso del jardinero, subieron a Sakura a su habitación. Ahí el castaño se encerró con ella, pidiéndoles a los demás que no molestaran en ningún momento, hablaría seriamente con su novia.

—Déjame —gruñó Sakura al sentir que su novio la empujaba dentro del cuarto—. ¡¿Qué haces?! —chilló cuando la metió al baño.

—Si dejaras de forcejear tanto sería mucho más fácil —masculló él.

—¡¿Pero qué te ocurre!? ¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó cuando él al fin logró meterla a la regadera, abriendo sólo la llave fría.

—Necesito bajarte la borrachera ¡Eso hago! —la tomó de las muñecas y la inmovilizó pegándolas a la pared, la espalda de la chica dio contra los fríos azulejos de la regadera. Ella no se la puso fácil, pues poco le importó y siguió forcejeando y retorciéndose entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Pronto los dos estaban empapados de agua fría. El castaño ya sentía su piel entumecida, pero no se movería de ahí hasta que la Sakura que conocía y amaba regresara.

—Suéltame —pidió con la voz quebrada—. Déjame sola ¡Vete! —gritó.

—¡Maldición Sakura! ¡Basta ya de esto! —gritó igual o más fuerte, logrando intimidarla un poco—. ¡Con un demonio! —exclamó—. Hoy casi tienes un infarto al corazón y a pesar de ello te vas a emborrachar a un antro —estaba furioso.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —le tembló la voz, en parte por el miedo de verlo tan enfurecido, nunca lo había visto así de enfadado, al menos no con ella.

—Es que ya no sólo se trata de ti, Sakura —masculló y soltó un fuerte suspiro para después tomar aire y soltar en una sola oración—. ¡Todo lo que hiciste hoy puede dañar al bebé! ¿Quieres morir? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Dímelo de una vez porque... si eso es lo que quieres para ti, yo... —frunció el ceño y la miró profundamente enojado. Ni siquiera pudo concluir la oración.

—Shaoran... —murmuró sin poder quitar la vista de sus ojos—. Lo... lo siento —bajó la cabeza. El efecto del alcohol estaba pasándosele un poco—. E-espera... ¿Dijiste "bebé"? —se congeló en su lugar, casi contuvo la respiración en la espera de una respuesta a eso.

La mirada del chino se entristeció aún más.

—El doctor que te revisó me dijo que era probable que estuvieras embarazada.

—No... —abrió los grandemente, sintiendo cómo el agua fría le calaba hasta los huesos—. No... —repitió y no precisamente porque no deseara un hijo, sino porque había cometido la estupidez de su vida.

—No te hagas esto, ni a ti ni al bebé, por favor —casi suplicó, aflojó el agarre en sus muñecas y bajó la cabeza—. Sé que es duro lo que te está pasando, sé que causa un gran dolor que tu familia esté muerta, lo sé a la perfección, pero por favor... no tomes el camino fácil —la miró a los ojos y ella se sorprendió al verlos enrojecidos, si no fuera por el agua de la regadera que se confundía con sus lágrimas, podría haberlo visto llorar claramente—. Tú eres más que esto, sé con certeza que eres una mujer muy fuerte, no me decepciones... —juntó su frente con la de ella—. No me dejes, Sakura... —suplicó y finalmente la soltó por completo. La ojiverde no se pudo sostener en pie, así que lentamente deslizó su espalda en la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y ambas manos sobre su vientre, aún estaba impactada por la noticia de su posible embarazo.

Momentos después el castaño cerró la llave y salió de la ducha, pero volvió con una toalla en mano, cubrió a su novia con ella y la alzó en brazos hasta llevarla a la cama que compartían, la pobre parecía una muñeca de trapo mal hecha. De pronto un pesado sueño comenzó a invadirla, quería pedirle perdón a su novio, abrazarlo y disculparse por haberlo preocupado tanto, incluso por gritarle y por haber puesto en riesgo la vida de ese _bebé_, pero el sueño le ganó.

Shaoran la miró con tristeza, y sin poder quitar esa expresión de su rostro se dedicó a desvestirla y secarla para ponerle su pijama, luego hizo lo mismo con él y se metió a la cama junto a su novia, abrazándola posesivamente, temiendo que al soltarla se pudiera escapar de nuevo aquel horrible lugar.

—Tú no eres así mi amor, tú no eres así —se repetía una y mil veces, acariciándola con suavidad en medio de la noche.

—Perdón... —murmuró ella en medio de la noche—. Perdón —se aferró a la pijama de su novio y pegó la frente a su pecho—. No lo volveré a hacer, por nuestro hijo... lo prometo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Shaoran.

—Por nuestro hijo —repitió él y apretó el abrazo.

Al día siguiente llegó el médico con los resultados de laboratorio. Sakura no estaba embarazada.

Esto alivió un poco la conciencia de la chica, pues de haberlo estado pudo haber dañado permanentemente del desarrolló del feto. Pero por otra parte... se llevó una gran desilusión y el hueco en su corazón fue en aumento. Shaoran la consoló diciéndolo que tenían toda una vida por delante en la que podrían intentar tener hijos, incluso la animó diciéndole lo feliz que le hacía saber su deseo de tener hijos con él, pues antes de eso le era desconocido.

Sakura se mantuvo serena un par de días, fue a trabajar y trató de continuar su vida como si nada hubiese pasado, haciendo como si su familia estuviera aún en Japón, esperándola. Se había derrumbado ferozmente hace unas noches y cometió algunas tonterías como beber y tomar cosas extrañas. Había notado la angustia en el rostro de Shaoran, su miedo a perderla y el miedo al verla en lo que podía convertirse cuando estaba muy deprimida. Procuraría que no se repitiera, pero... simplemente era imposible, no podía así de fácil borrar todo lo ocurrido y seguir con su vida.

Y tristemente aquella noche no fue la única ocasión en la que se escabulló directo a un bar, lo siguió haciendo al menos una vez por semana, pero no llegaba a tales extremos, sólo salía a aquel bar y bebía un poco para ahogar sus penas; regresaba a casa y difícilmente se daban cuenta, pues al menos Shaoran tenía muchos asuntos por resolver últimamente en la compañía y Meiling salía con un chico.

El problema de todo esto es que sus salidas eran cada vez más frecuentes y poco a poco se le hacía más difícil llegar temprano a casa, había demasiadas tentaciones en aquel bar y no pudo evitar caer en ellas. No tuvo problemas para hacer lo que le venía en gana, ya se había dado cuenta de que aquella lograron localizarla gracias a su teléfono celular, así que de ahora en adelante lo dejó en casa.

Estos eventos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Sakura no sabía que él se daba cuenta de todas sus escapadas, él había decidido darle su espacio, si necesitaba desahogarse un poco, la dejaría hacerlo siempre y cuando no exagerara como aquella vez, aunque... Shaoran la llegó a tal punto de desesperación que contrató guardaespaldas para su novia, quienes la vigilaban casi las veinticuatro horas del día, evitando –si no era que se escapara de la mansión- mínimo que no le hicieran daño en algún antro.

Sus escapadas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y en cada ocasión el chino batallaba más para encontrarla. Wei, Meiling y Shaoran se preocuparon mucho por ella y varias veces trataron de ponerle un alto, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba y se iba a su departamento, aquel que había rentado cuando llegó a china.

Shaoran se enojó mucho con ella cuando la encontró en el mismo bar de siempre, pero ahora drogada... había llegado muy lejos y eso le preocupaba mucho. Si se la llevaba a la mansión ella vería la manera de escaparse, así que mejor se instaló en el pequeño departamento para cuidar de ella, aunque siempre se le escapaba en la menor oportunidad y siempre iba a aquel bario lleno de lugares de mala muerte.

Poco después tuvo una leve mejoría, aceptó volver a la mansión y fue cuidada por Wei, Shaoran y Meiling.

En esta etapa pareció aceptar la muerte de su familia y poco a poco se fue recuperando, hasta que... informaron en las noticias que al fin habían encontrado los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas en el accidente de avión. Había sido en una pequeñísima isla que estaba de camino a China. Encontraron los restos del avión, junto con las personas que lo abordaban: todos fallecidos. Lo triste y preocupante fue que uno de esos días llegó un policía a la mansión, solicitando la presencia de Kinomoto Sakura en la morgue del hospital civil de Shanghái. A la pobre se le fue la sangre hasta los pies. Ambos castaños suplicaban que no fuera la familia Kinomoto, pero tristemente sí eran sus cuerpos. Sakura se colapsó dentro de la morgue, no soportó ver los cadáveres de las personas que más amó en el mundo, esa imagen se había quedado grabada con fuego en su mente.

A partir de ese día, Sakura dejó de ser la misma, ya no hablaba con nadie, se la pasaba encerrada en otra habitación lejos de la que antes compartía con Shaoran, ya no quería verlo, ni quería estar en esa mansión. No quería estar en este mundo, perder a su familia había sido un golpe demasiado duro para ella. Lo único bueno fue que al recuperar los cuerpos podría darles descanso eterno en un funeral como era debido. Shaoran y Meiling se hicieron cargo de todo, pero apenas se acabó el funeral y el entierro, la castaña corrió al barrio de los bares, entrando al mismo de siempre

Al entrar a aquel lugar llamado "Chandelier" caminó entre los montones. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y el pecho le dolía un poco, como si lo presionaran con fuerza, pero poco le importó, mejor puso su atención en la música del lugar, seguido ponían esa canción que curiosamente se llamaba igual que el bar. Nunca le había puesto atención hasta ahora. Sonrió un poco, pues se identificaba con la letra.

Llegó hasta el centro del bar y le susurró algo en el oído al bartender, éste asintió y le entregó una bolsita de plástico con un montoncito de pastillas coloridas dentro. Ella sonrió al ver el contenido y sin pensárselo dos veces, pidió un whisky y con éste se tomó un par de píldoras que la hicieron sentirse mejor al instante, ya las había probado anteriormente, aunque... nunca había tomado más de una.

—Hey, tranquila chica. No tomes tantas si no quieres morir —le advirtió un chico que aparentemente se veía muy amable, desencajaba por completo en el lugar. Rio un poco, pero se detuvo al ver que Sakura ingería una pastilla más—. ¿Quieres morir? —preguntó ya en serio.

—No te importa —y sin decir más, tomó su vaso de alcohol y se dirigió a lo más profundo del bar, donde la música y las luces de colores inundaban el oscuro lugar, ahí nadie la encontraría, pues fue a un área donde sólo ciertas personas tenían acceso. Bailó, bebió, se drogó toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Ahora no volvió a casa y dejó a todos preocupados. Durmió todo el día en el mismo bar y cuando llegó la noche volvió a dar rienda suelta a las adicciones... hasta llegar a una sobredosis.

Shaoran la había reportado como desaparecida, así que cuando fue admitida en un hospital, de inmediato lo llamaron para ver si se trataba de ella.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó el chino.

—¡Sí es ella! —Meiling jaló a su primo hasta arrastrarlo a la parte de la sala de urgencias donde estaba la castaña, pues el pobre se había quedado en shock.

Sólo lo dejaron identificarla, pues rápidamente se la llevaron para contrarrestar todo lo que había ingerido, además de que necesitaría un buen lavado de estómago. La llevaron a una habitación hasta después de varias horas, ya casi amanecía y Shaoran no se le separó ni un segundo.

Sakura despertó poco a poco, todo le daba vueltas, sentía su boca seca y acartonada, su cabeza le explotaría y su estómago ardía infernalmente, sin contar la resaca tan intensa que sentía. Entre todas sus molestias logró enfocar su mirada hasta toparse con el preocupadísimo rostro de su novio a unos treinta centímetros del suyo, el chino repetía su nombre una y otra vez con suavidad. Sonrió aliviado al verla despierta, pero pronto su expresión se tornó muy severa.

—¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —exclamó con mucho enfado, importándole poco el ruido que hacía.

Ella sólo parpadeó confundida.

—Quisiste matarte... lo intentaste de verdad —se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza, desesperado y asombrado—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la preocupación que me hiciste pasar? ¡Del miedo que sentí cuando no regresaste a dormir! ¡O cuando me llamaron para decir que habías tenido una sobredosis! —su ceño no podía estar más fruncido y su corazón más acelerado—. ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡Di algo! —como respuesta la castaña volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria. Ni siquiera se disculpó.

Shaoran caminó hacia el lado contrario de la cama, para poder verla a los ojos, ella se giró nuevamente, pero ahora él se sentó en el colchón y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿En verdad ya no quieres seguir con tu vida? —ahora su voz fue triste y lastimera, su expresión estaba llena de decepción—. No estás viendo lo que te rodea, las personas que te rodeamos. Wei, Meiling, yo... todos nos preocupamos mucho por ti, porque te amamos, Sakura sabes que te amo —acarició su mejilla—. Y créeme que si tú no estás en mi vida... seré yo el que acabe con ella en seguida.

Sakura se estremeció. Quería decirle que no fuera un idiota, que no debía hacer eso, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, pues era justamente lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Te amo. No puedo... definitivamente no puedo vivir sin ti. Mi amor, no sé qué va a pasarme si te vas, sólo sé que quiero estar en donde estás —juntó su frente con la de ella, ambos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron así unos momentos.

Ella no respondió con palabras, pero al abrir un poco los ojos y verlo... le dieron ganas de llorar, no evitó que sus brazos tomaran el control y se extendieran hasta rodearlo y apegarlo a ella, pues no había soportado ver el dolor en sus ojos, ver esas lágrimas tan dolorosas en alguien que nunca llora.

Pasaron los días y además de ese abrazo ella no hablaba, no se movía, muy a penas se veía que respiraba; parecía muda, en otro mundo, como si su cuerpo fuera un contenedor vacío.

El castaño se frustró y un día de esos le dio una sorpresa, le llevó un montón de flores al hospital, le dijo que ella era perfecta para él y que nada de lo que había pasado lo haría cambiar de opinión, la amaba y nada más importaba. Le ofreció nuevamente una buena vida, juntos, como marido y mujer, pero ella sólo sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. No había emoción en su expresión, se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza o a negar, sólo eso. Él sintió una opresión en su pecho, ya no era más la Sakura que conoció, pero aun así... no la dejaría jamás.

—Recuerda que te amo —besó su frente, quería y esperaba que ese sentimiento por ella le bastara para quedarse en este mundo.

—Lo recuerdo bien —respondió con una efímera y pequeña sonrisa que iluminó por completo el mundo del castaño, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

Apenas la dieron de alta, Shaoran se la llevó de nuevo a casa, donde le brindó todos los cuidados y atención necesaria, incluso descuidó su trabajo sólo para estar al pendiente de su amada, las cosas poco a poco fueron tomando el ritmo y color de antes, Sakura se veía un poco mejor, pero aún no volvía a ser la misma de antes. Él trató por todos los medios lograr traer de vuelta a la misma Sakura, pero fue imposible. En las noches que dormían juntos ella se limitaba a acariciarlo muy suavemente en la espalda mientras él se hacía cargo de todo lo demás, pareciera que lo hacía sólo por no decirle que no quería tener sexo, pues no demostraba disfrutarlo y tampoco ayudaba a que él lo disfrutara. Ante esto, Shaoran no volvió a intentar tener relaciones con ella, sabía que no lo deseaba y aunque no se lo dijera, no la obligaría a hacer cosas que no quiere.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Luego de un par de meses las cosas no habían cambiado mucho que digamos. La única diferencia era que Sakura tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de la mansión. Ya no se podía escapar, pues había incluso guardias en todos los accesos a la casa, y a ella no le importaba, ya nada le importaba.

Era de mañana y Sakura veía el jardín trasero desde el balcón de la habitación que volvió a compartir con su novio. Los planes de la boda estaban en marcha, aunque la actitud "Zombie" de Sakura no había variado mucho desde que estuvo internada, sus ojos actualmente estaban vacíos y carentes de brillo a pesar de que veía un hermoso paisaje matutino. Shaoran estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá, leyendo un libro, vestido aún con su pijama, pero saltó de su lugar al escuchar las sombrías palabras de su novia.

—Últimamente tengo ganas de morir.

El castaño saltó de su lugar y corrió a apartarla del balcón por miedo a que se tirase de ahí.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —se enfadó un poco, y más al ver que reía.

—No me iba a tirar de un tercer piso, si es eso lo que te preocupó— se soltó del agarre de su pareja y fue a sentarse en la cama, suspirando profundamente y viendo hacia la nada.

—¿Entonces por qué dices eso, Sakura? — frunció mucho el ceño, sentándose a su lado y tomándole ambas manos.

—Es como que... si algo malo me sucediera, no le daría mucha importancia.

El castaño casi soltó una risa llena de amargura, estaba por contradecirla, pero ella se adelantó.

—No creo tener el valor de ir y suicidarme, pero si estoy cruzando la calle y un auto se aproxima a mí, creo que no trataría de moverme —su mirada se volvió a perder en el vacío.

—No puedes decir eso... no lo hagas por favor— tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acunándolo suavemente como si estuviera sosteniendo algo sumamente frágil—. Si algo te llegara a pasar, yo simplemente muero.

Los ojos verdes temblaron al escuchar esas palabras.

—Prométeme que sacarás todos esos pensamientos de tu mente y te propondrás salir adelante. Te ayudaré en lo necesario para que salgas adelante, para que los dos nos podamos casar cuanto antes.

La castaña desvió la mirada y asintió con una sonrisa completamente vacía y hasta algo macabra.

—¿Lo harás?

Ella sonrió de nueva cuenta y asintió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mantuvo su sonrisa. Li la tomó entre sus brazos, meciéndose dulcemente, y fue ahí donde Sakura se puso a pensar en ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella? El hombre más maravilloso del planeta acababa de recordarle que quería casarse con ella y estaba segura de que cualquier mujer mataría por estar en su lugar. Entonces... ¿Por qué a ella no le producía esa gran y hermosa emoción que se supone debería sentir?

El celular de Shaoran sonó insistentemente, le hablaban unos arquitectos que ahora mismo montaban una de sus obras en el parque central de Shanghái, al parecer había resultado un pequeño problema con la escultura. El castaño bufó con fastidio, no quería dejar sola a su novia y menos después de lo que acababa de decir, temía mucho que intentara otra locura como la de hace unos meses.

—Volveré más tarde —se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Espérame para comer juntos —le sonrió y se alegró un poco al ver que respondía con otra sonrisa.

—Aquí estaré, esperándote...

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

La puerta hizo un rechinido debido al tiempo que llevaba de no utilizarse. Miró todo a su alrededor y no había más que polvo por doquier, oscuridad por las cortinas cerradas, pero nada de esto le incomodó. Caminó suavemente hacia el estéreo y puso una canción que le eriza la piel a cualquiera que entiende su significado: suicidio. Subió al máximo la música y la ajustó para que la canción se repitiera una y otra vez.

Caminó desinteresadamente hacia el baño, arrastrando los pies y con la mirada aún vacía. Cualquiera que la viera, no la reconocería. Se miró al espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Estuvo contemplándose durante varios minutos, sin moverse, sólo pensaba en cosas tontas, sin sentido.

—¿Me reconocerías, Fye...? —murmuró frente a su reflejo. Vio cómo la persona en el espejo alzaba una mano con tijeras, cuyos filos se dirigieron hacia sus largos y hermosos cabellos, cortándolos sin forma ni estilo. Un corte aquí, otro allá hasta que el piso quedó repleto de sus hermosos cabellos castaños, dejándola prácticamente con el pelo muy por encima de sus hombros.

**_PoV Sakura._**

Mi familia se fue. Papá, mamá, hermano... y Fye... tú saliste de mi vida, dejaste que me diera por vencida en nuestra relación, no te opusiste a que decidiera olvidarte. Si tan sólo supieras que nunca logré hacerlo y ahora que he tomado la decisión siento pena por ambos, por lo que pudo ser y no fue... pero así es siempre en mi vida... todas las personas que amo van desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en fantasmas que me persiguen y no me dejan en paz. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pueden permanecer a mi lado? ¿Tanto me odian...?

No puedo más... no puedo casarme sin amor, no puedo vivir una vida que no tiene sentido. Sin amor... sin el verdadero amor no hay razón para vivir... no puedo vivir una vida que no es mía, haciendo cosas que no van conmigo. No puedo fingir que todo va bien, es tan...agotador.

Solté las tijeras y éstas hicieron un ruido sordo al golpear estrepitosamente contra el piso, no me fijé dónde cayeron, simplemente me quedé observando a la persona en el espejo... era yo.

Casi rio por mi apariencia. Nunca había estado tan delgada y jamás había tenido unas ojeras tan marcadas como ahora. Pero lo que nunca nadie creyó ver jamás estaba frente a mis ojos: mi cabello no era el mismo. Ese cabello que a Fye tanto le gustaba y disfrutaba de acariciarlo, ahora ya no estaba. Sólo quedaban mechones mal cortados, algunos largos y otros cortos.

Cerré mis ojos y decidí despejar mi mente de todo pensamiento y sólo me enfoqué en la canción que había de fondo y en su significado...

Automáticamente y como si alguien me controlara, cual marioneta, mis pasos me llevaron al borde de la bañera. Abrí las llaves y esperé a que se llenara, mientras tanto me deshice de todas mis prendas a excepción de mi ropa interior, si me encontraban, no quería que fuera desnuda, al menos no por completo.

Abracé mi cuerpo. Sintiéndome por última vez.

La bañera se llenó y yo me sumergí en el líquido que rápido me cubrió hasta el cuello.

Alcé mi mirada y en una repisa observé un pequeño paquete que dejé antes de meterme al agua. Sin pensar mucho lo tomé entre mis manos y saqué una de las navajas, la más filosa y brillosa de todas, casi sentí como si su filo brilloso se burlara de mí, diciendo: Serás nuestra, el sufrimiento se acabará, serás toda nuestra.

Alcé una mano y con la otra presioné levemente el filo contra mi nívea piel, sintiendo de inmediato el escozor característico de una cortada, pero esto era más que una simple cortadura. Profundicé el metal hasta que sentí que todo me dio vueltas. El dolor era mucho, sí, pero mi sufrimiento en vida era aún mayor.

Quise vomitar, pero me contuve. Aún me faltaba cortar la otra muñeca, sólo un poco más y terminaría con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Ouch... corté más de lo que debía, me estaba desangrando muy rápido.

Bueno, al menos la agonía duraría menos.

Cuando al fin terminé mi trabajo, extendí la mano con la navaja hacia el exterior de la bañera, recargando mi mano en el aire, mientras que la otra estaba sumergida en el agua, tiñéndola de un rojo carmesí muy intenso.

El sonido seco del metal contra el azulejo del piso resonó en todo el cuarto, seguido de eso sólo podía escuchar el repiqueteo de la gota del grifo cayendo a la bañera.

Mis muñecas sangraban a borbotones, lentamente iba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y espacio. Sentía que mi alma salía por aquellas cortadas, y poco a poco mi dolor mental fue desapareciendo. Iba a morir, jamás había estado tan feliz antes, sabía que ya no iba a llorar más, ya no iba a sufrir, ya no iba a sentir. Dormiría... Dormiría para siempre...

Pronto todo se hizo tinieblas, pero un único e insistente pensamiento me perseguía: la imagen de Fye no salía de mi mente. Lo vi a él, a mi hermano, a mis padres... todos me miraban con repugnancia debido a lo que acababa de cometer.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo más" fue lo que les dije, lo mismo que había dejado escrito en un papel arrugado y reutilizado, esperando que, la persona que me encontrara, leyera eso y me comprendiera aunque sea un poco.

Sonreí...

Mi dolor iba disminuyendo, los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez más débiles y mi alma al fin descansaba.

Cerré los ojos y me perdí en la negrura. Todo iba bien hasta que...

—¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Su voz seria y severa me hizo abrir los ojos, aunque realmente no sé si los abrí, pues todo era penumbras, sólo alcanzaba a ver una pequeña luz, muy lejos de mí.

—¡Responde! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste, Sakura?!

Miré a todas direcciones y no encontré al dueño de esa voz, hasta que...

—¡Hermano! —no se si corrí, floté o simplemente me moví, pero de un momento a otro ya estaba aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Sentí que correspondió con la misma intensidad, pero segundos después me separó bruscamente, zarandeándome y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

Me quedé pasmada. Nunca había visto llorar a mi hermano, hasta ahora...

—¡Maldición Sakura! —me soltó y se giró para que no lo viera llorar.

Titubeante, acerqué mi mano a su hombro y lo hice girarse.

—Hermano...

—Nosotros morimos y no pudimos evitarlo, pero tú... tú tienes toda una vida por delante, Sakura ¿Y es así como lo aprovechas? Puede que no estemos contigo fisicamente y tambien puede que ni siquiera hayamos tenido la oportunidad de despedirnos propiamente... pero esto no es lo que te enseñamos, esta no es la manera de enfrentar tus problemas.

En ese momento reaccioné y me di cuenta de que no era un sueño ni un delirio. Mi hermano de verdad estaba ahí, era su voz, su apariencia, su manera de regañarme, era él, pero...

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, aún con sus duras palabras retumbando en mi cabeza.

—Se puede decir que es el limbo... o algo así—gruñó—. Aquí están las personas que aún no han cruzado al más allá.

—Papá y mamá...

—Ellos ya cruzaron, lo hicieron justo antes de que cometieras tal estupidez.

—Eso quiere decir que yo...

—No te alegres tan rápido. Aun no estás muerta, tonta.

—¡Entonces tú tampoco!

—Yo sí lo estoy, pero he venido aquí para hacerte reaccionar de una vez por todas ¡Maldición, Sakura! Eres muy joven para morir.

Lo miré unos segundos entendiendo todo al fin y no pude más que hecharme a llorar entre sus brazos.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname hermano!

—Ya... shh... shh... —me tranquilizó un poco, frotando mi espalda, tal como solía hacerlo en vida.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_PoV of narrator._**

—¡Shaoran! ¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué la prisa? —preguntó Meiling, asustada, pues apenas abrió la puerta principal de la mansión, su primo entró como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo hacia la habitación que comparte con su novia.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó, agitado por la carrera.

—Hace un rato la vi saliendo de su habitación, me dijo que iría a dar un paseo al jardín —trató de seguirle el paso a su primo, cuyas piernas daban grandes zancadas al caminar de un lado a otro, buscándola como si no tuviera otro objetivo en la vida.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con ella? —gruñó, bajando las escaleras hacia el jardín.

—¡Porque me metí a bañar! —se exasperó—. ¡Dime de una buena vez qué es lo que ocurre! —exigió.

El aludido se detuvo sólo un segundo para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Hoy en la mañana dijo unas cosas que...—se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y la piel se le erizó por completo—. Creo que no debí dejarla sola —y sin aviso se echó a correr al jardín.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡Shaoran! —lo persiguió hasta que llegaron al jardín.

Ambos la buscaron, pero ella no apareció por ningún lado.

Preguntaron al portero y fue él quien les dijo que Sakura había salido hace una hora por el portón principal.

—¿¡Por qué demonios la dejaste salir?! ¡Tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de esta casa! —exclamó, colérico.

—¡L-lo siento señor! Pero es que la joven dijo que iría con usted para llevarle el almuerzo —alzó ambas manos como queriendo detener la bomba que estaba por explotar.

—Shaoran —detuvo a su primo del hombro antes de que se le echara encima al pobre hombre. El castaño empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado hasta que tuvo una idea.

—Su departamento...

—¡Vamos! —Meiling lo tomó de la mano y a jalones se lo llevó a su auto. Ahora ella estaba igual de asustada que su primo, Sakura había mentido para poder salir, eso no era buena señal. Además era demasiado temprano como para que se fuera a la zona de antros y bares.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_PoV of Sakura._**

—Tienes que regresar —espetó de repente, separándome del abrazo.

—No... quiero quedarme contigo —lloré con fuerza, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

—No Sakura...—me dijo con suavidad, deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándome a los ojos—. Hay gente que te ama y no soportaría perderte, entiéndelo monstruo.

—No, no la hay...

—¿No?

De pronto una luz muy brillante resplandeció en medio de tanta penumbra, dentro de esa luz lo pude ver muy claramente.

—Shaoran... —murmuré, sorprendida de poder verlo ahí.

—El mocoso está conduciendo como loco por la ciudad, tratando de encontrarte. Al parecer tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre ti —gruñó con hastío.

Pude notar su desesperación. Me preocupó cómo conducía, de verdad que poco le importaba su vida en esos momentos.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que supiera sobre Shaoran y yo, pero al parecer no le molestaba. Iba a preguntarle si sabía todo sobre mi relación con él hasta que escuché de pronto que suspiraba pesadamente.

—Y no es el único... mira.

La imagen frente a nosotros cambió y ahora vimos... ¡vimos a Fye!

Al parecer era de madrugada donde quiera que se encontrara. Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Su expresión era de verdadero espanto y hasta apretaba su pecho como si estuviera doliéndole mucho el corazón.

—¡Fye! —traté de ir hacia esa imagen, pero mi hermano me detuvo.

—Él no te puede ver, sólo te estoy mostrando lo que está sintiendo él con lo que acabas de hacer. ¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta? Ni yo tengo idea.

Miré a mi hermano y luego a Fye. No me importó que él no me pudiera escuchar, corrí hacia esa luz hasta que choqué contra una especie de cristal. Me asusté. Al parecer el dolor en su pecho era demasiado fuerte, me lo decía su rostro y su espalda encorvada hasta que cayó al piso. No pude más y empecé a golpear ese cristal.

—¡Fye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Fye! —grité, golpeando una y otra vez ese extraño cristal.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y fui ahí donde me di cuenta de que ya me encontraba de rodillas, llorando y gritando. Alcé mi mirada, nublada por las lágrimas y me topé con una mirada muy triste de parte de mi hermano.

—Touya... ¿Qué le pasa a Fye? ¿¡Por qué sufre así?!

—Sufre por ti... sé que no acostumbro decir estas cosas, pero... ahora veo la vida y la muerte de otra forma. Ya he experimentado ambas, así que con toda certeza puedo decirte que él siente lo que tú sufres, lo siente y lo experimenta en carne propia. Su unión en vida fue tan fuerte y estrecha que después de lo que hiciste él lo sintió y ahora sufre las consecuencias.

—No... ¡Fye! ¡Resiste! —golpeé de nuevo el cristal, pero extrañamente Fye dio un pequeño bote y miró en mi dirección. Yo casi juraba que me estaba mirando a los ojos

—_Sakura... _—murmuró, mirándome.

—¿Pero qué rayos...

—¡Me escuchó! —brinqué, emocionada.

En ese momento mi hermano deshizo esa luz y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Tienes que irte de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde —me tomó por los hombros con fuerza—. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas hasta que sea tu tiempo. Yo me tengo que ir ya...— miró con el ceño fruncido hacia la luz lejana que vi desde un principio—... es hora de que me vaya.

—Touya... —mis ojos se aguaron—. No te vayas, ¡Por favor! —le supliqué, aferrándome a él con mucha fuerza.

—Monstruo...—susurró suavemente, acariciando mi cabeza con mucho cariño. Yo lo miré a los ojos—. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo —su sonrisa era tan pacífica y sincera que no pude hacer más que creer en su palabras—. Pero antes debes prometerme que nunca volverás a atentar contra tu vida. NUNCA ¿Me oíste bien, monstruo? —me estiró las mejillas hasta que me dolió.

—¡Dsí! —respondí con dificultad, feliz de que hiciera eso. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!

—Bien —me atrapó entre sus brazos con una fuerza increíble, casi pude sentir su fragancia a pesar de que se trataba sólo de su espíritu—. Ahora veté y no vuelvas —me soltó de repente y apuntó con su dedo hacia el lado contrario de la luz que cada vez brillaba más, llamándolo.

—Sí —asentí con la cabeza y me limpié un par de lágrimas —. Saluda a papá y a mamá de mi parte, por favor.

—Sí monstruo, ya vete —me guiñó un ojo, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, sus ojos se abrieron sobrenaturalmente y su cara de espanto se acentuó mucho. Dio unos pasos hacia mí a pesar de que poco a poco mi cuerpo se iba alejando de esa dimensión—. ¡Hermano! ¿Qué ocurre? —le grité, pero mi voz se esparció como un eco en todo el lugar.

—¡Sakura! —me gritó, sin dejar de correr en mi dirección. Traté de detenerme, pero era inevitable, algo me arrastraba hacia el lado opuesto de esa luz brillante que parecía perseguir a mi hermano—. Siento mucho lo de tu...

¡Flash!

Justo antes de que terminara la oración, desaparecí de esa extraña dimensión. ¿Qué iría a decirme? ¿Qué es lo que sentía?

Oh no... no pude evitar quedarme con la preocupación a cuestas.

Pero espera... ¿Qué... qué esto que siento? ¿Dónde estoy?

Trato de abrir mis ojos pero un peso enorme me lo impide. No siento nada, sólo una inmensa paz me invade por completo, pero... ¿No se supone que regresé? Debería estar agonizando de dolor por lo que me hice.

—Princesa, despierta... vamos, despierta cariño.

¡Esa voz!

Sentí que una suave y fresca mano acariciaba todo mi rostro, desde mi frente hasta la barbilla, lo hacía con tal delicadeza que me hacía sentir amada. Y esa voz... yo la he escuchado antes... esos apodos... sólo él me dice así, sólo él me llama princesa.

Sus manos ¿Húmedas? Acariciaron mis labios, haciéndome sentir como que flotaba, después acarició mis párpados y hasta ese momento pude abrir los ojos. Lo miré, me miró y sonrió apaciblemente, como solía hacerlo al despertar después de pasar la noche juntos en su recámara.

—Hola princesa. Al fin despiertas.

Le devolví la sonrisa apacible y por un segundo me sentí ajena a cualquier cosa en el exterior. No me importó dónde me encontraba o por qué estábamos en la orilla del mar y yo sobre sus piernas, siendo atrapada entre sus brazos que me pegaban a su pecho con fuerza.

Extendí mi mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla. Quería comprobar que todo esto era una realidad, y aunque no lo fuera, no quería salir nunca de esta fantasía, sueño o lo que sea.

—Eres hermosa —me dijo justo antes de inclinarse y besar mis labios con un arrebatamiento inexplicable. Sus manos me acercaron más a su cuerpo y sus labios iniciaron un ritmo que pude seguir a pesar de su ferocidad—. Te extrañé tanto mi única princesa... tanto... tanto...—me decía entre beso y beso.

Yo no podía estar más feliz. Me separé un poquito de su rostro, sólo para contemplarlo mejor y que sus ojos se quedaran grabados en mi mente por siempre.

—Me encantas... —le susurré al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla y lo hacía inclinarse hacia mí para que me besara de nuevo.

Él sonrió durante el beso y me devolvió la caricia con más anhelo que antes, hasta que...

Una gota caliente cayó sobre mi mejilla, no le di importancia, sino hasta que otra gota cayó, y luego otra y otra y así sucesivamente. Finalmente nos separamos y pude ver el horror reflejado en sus zafiros brillantes. Estuve a punto de preguntar la razón de ello, pero mi mano sangrienta sobre su mejilla me explicó todo... lo había olvidado, mis muñecas cortadas seguían sangrando.

Ya nada tenía sentido, tampoco tiempo y mucho menos coherencia. A estas alturas no sé distinguir qué es verdadero y qué es producto de mi imaginación.

—¿Por qué?

Lo miré interrogante por su pregunta.

—¿Por qué te hiciste esto aun sabiendo lo mucho que te amo? Sin ti no puedo vivir ¿¡Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡No puedo! —me apretó contra su pecho, alterado y sin importarle que manchara su piel con mi sangre.

—Lo siento...

Fue lo único que salió de mi garganta. Cada vez me sentía más débil.

—Déjame ir... llegó mi hora y lo siento, pero no puedo más... —le sonreí con tristeza.

Por un momento pensé que me soltaría al mar y dejaría que mi cuerpo se fuera con la marea, pero no fue así.

En vez de soltarme, se puso de pie conmigo aún entre sus brazos y caminó directo al mar. Pronto el agua salada comenzó a cubrir nuestros cuerpos y yo no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si tú te vas... yo me iré contigo — antes de que nos hundiéramos en lo profundo del mar, tomó mi rostro con su mano y besó mis labios con una pasión indescriptible.

Nuevamente sentí un par de gotas tibias sobre mi rostro, pero esta vez mi sangre fue sustituida por sus lágrimas.

—Te Amo Sakura.

El agua estaba cada vez más cerca de nuestros rostros y las olas comenzaban a golpearnos con fuerza, incrementándose con cada segundo.

Y ahí estamos los dos, en medio del mar, perdidos, solos, pero unidos.

No le temo a nada, pues sus brazos me rodean con tal seguridad, que puedo dormir eternamente en ellos.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Rayos... despierta, Sakura! —siguió haciendo compresiones en su pecho con ambas manos.

Un, dos, tres, cuatro y nada...

—Shaoran...—sollozó con la voz completamente quebrada.

—¡No Meiling! ¡Ella no está muerta! ¡No lo permitiré!

—Pero...

—¡NO! —le gritó, logrando que la pobre pegara un brinco.

Habían llegado hace cinco minutos al departamento de la castaña. La puerta estaba con llave, pero Shaoran no se detuvo en romperla con una patada al escuchar la música a todo volumen dentro del lugar.

Entró y directamente fue al baño, buscándola, pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con una escena tan... tan devastadora e impactante.

Sakura estaba prácticamente desangrada dentro de la bañera. Sus muñecas aún desprendían sangre lentamente y su rostro estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel.

El castaño sintió cómo la sangre huía de su cabeza y caía pesadamente a sus pies.

Sus ojos no creían lo que veía y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared debido a la fuerte impresión.

—_¡Por Dios! ¡Sakura!_ —había gritado Meiling cuando la vio.

Entre los dos la sacaron de la bañera, y recostándola sobre el piso de azulejos, el castaño no lo pensó dos veces para revisar sus signos vitales.

No respiraba.

Su corazón no latía.

—_A un lado_ —había quitado a su prima y de inmediato empezó a hacer reanimación cardio pulmonar en la castaña, quien hasta el momento no reaccionaba.

—Shaoran... —sollozó—. Ella está... está muerta —cayó de rodillas al piso, reparando por primera vez en lo que estaba regado por todo el piso del baño: su cabello.

La china lo tomó entre sus manos y apretó los puños a la vez que alzaba la mirada y observaba tristemente cómo su primo no se rendía y seguía dándole respiración de boca a boca y también compresiones a su corazón para que se despertara.

Ya había llamado a una ambulancia, así que no tardarían en llegar, pero si Sakura no despertaba, todo sería inútil.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No me puedes hacer eso! —presionaba sin delicadeza su pecho, no se detuvo ni un segundo hasta que...

Una enorme bocanada de aire entró a sus pulmones, abrió sus ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente.

—¡Sakura! —levantó su cabeza del suelo y pegó su frente con la suya—. Tonta... —soltó un par de lágrimas y luego la miró directo a los ojos.

Había un vacío enorme en su mirada, miraba al infinito y respiraba tan agitadamente que parecía que la vida se le iría en ello.

—Yo... —balbuceó la castaña, sin dejar de temblar bruscamente—. Yo también te amo, Fye...

Había sido apenas un susurro, pero fue suficiente para romper el corazón del castaño, quien no supo en qué momento había aparecido Meiling con una gran cobija, pero que, al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, se quedó congelada en el marco de la puerta.

El chino hizo como que no escuchó, pues no soportaba la mirada llena de lástima que le dirigía su prima en ese mismo instante. Sakura había vuelto a caer en la inconsciencia, pero al menos ya respiraba y estaba viva.

Meiling se aproximó a ambos y cubrió a su amiga con la cobija, pues había que hacerla entrar en calor, había perdido mucha sangre y su cuerpo estaba helado.

Él la cubrió lo mejor que pudo y la alzó cuidadosamente.

—Cuidado con sus muñecas —Meiling le ayudó a sostenerlas hasta que pudieron recostarla en un sillón.

La recostó y apenas se aseguró de que estaba bien, se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó hacia cierta parte en específico.

—¿Shaoran? —lo siguió con la mirada hasta que...

Un estruendoso sonido retumbó por todo el edificio. El castaño había ido directo hacia el estéreo que aún sintonizaba la misma canción una y otra vez. ¡Estaba harto! Así que desquitó su furia con el pobre aparato, tirándolo al piso con todas sus fuerzas y pisándolo múltiples veces hasta hacerlo añicos.

—Odio esa canción —gruñó con la mirada gacha para ocultar sus brillantes lágrimas. ¿Y cómo no iba a llorar? El amor de su vida estuvo muerta por unos minutos y al despertar le dice que ama a otro.

Su prima decidió no decirle nada, sólo apretó una de sus manos entre las suyas, dándole ánimos. Y él le agradeció con la mirada, la cual se desvió una vez más hacia la chica inconsciente en el sillón.

—Oh no... —se espantó al ver que más sangre brotaba de sus heridas, así que alzó un poco las débiles manos para evitar que se desangrara aún más. Ahí fue donde pudo apreciar la profundidad de los cortes.

—Debió dolerle mucho —susurró la ojirubí.

Shaoran sólo apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza. Si tan sólo no la hubiera dejado sola...

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, y a penas lo hizo, se llevaron a Sakura directo al hospital.

**_Tiempo presente._**

—Así fue como ocurrió todo. La historia después de eso es algo aburrida. Permanecí hospitalizada un tiempo, tuvieron que amarrar mis extremidades a la cama de hospital para evitar que se me ocurriera hacer lo mismo —suspiró—. Cuando sané, me llevaron a con el psiquiatra, quien siempre me preguntaba el típico "¿Cómo te sientes con eso?" "¿Cómo es tu relación con las personas que te rodean?" —bufó—. Incluso hubo una mala psicóloga que me preguntó "¿Cómo puedes fingir que no pasa nada teniendo esos cortes en tus muñecas?" Fue odiosa, por su culpa estuve dos meses internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, y bueno, también porque le respondí: "De la misma manera que tú finges que te importo". Pero luego de eso pude salir completamente rehabilitada, o eso decían los médicos. Retomé mi profesión y viajé por todo el mundo, de ahí en adelante ya sabes la historia, te la conté cuando nos reencontramos en el hospital hace unos meses —terminó de narrar y miró fijamente a Fye, éste la miraba con una expresión completamente desencajada, al parecer no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo recién expuesto—. ¿Fye? —le llamó al ver que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—Lo siento... —se puso de pie y salió de la recámara sin decir nada más.

**_Continuará..._**

**_¿Se esperaban todo ese pasado entre ambos castaños? Sinceramente yo no, al menos no estaba planeado cuando comencé a escribir la historia, pero me pareció lindo darles un poco de protagonismo a los dos como pareja, me gustan mucho en SCC, pero para ser sincera no me agradan lo suficiente en TRC, por eso escribo el nombre del castaño como Shaoran y no Syaoran, lo que trato de hacer es que se sienta como si el personaje fuera de SCC y no de TRC ¿Soy rara, no? jajaja_**

**_¿Cómo creen que reaccione Fye ante todo esto? sólo recuerden que Sakura la platicó muchas cosas, pero no todo..._**

**_31/03/2016_**

**_1:00 a.m._**


	15. La niña adoptada

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XIV**

**_"_****_La niña adoptada"_**

Su mente no podía más con esa tortura. Fye había salido de la recámara hace más de media hora y aún no volvía. Ni siquiera daba señales de querer volver.

Apretó las sábanas entre sus puños y una escurridiza lágrima se resbaló hasta impactar sobre su puño. Había abierto su corazón al rubio, le había expuesto recuerdos dolorosos de su vida de hace unos años, recuerdos que deseaba borrar por siempre de su mente. Esperaba que él no se lo tomara tan mal, pero al parecer no fue así… toda esa información había sido como una bomba para el pobre médico que definitivamente no cabía en sí de la impresión.

La pobre dio un respingo al ver que la puerta se abría de golpe y nuevamente se cerraba. El rubio entró en silencio, pero a un paso rápido hasta llegar a ella, su aspecto era completamente serio. Era un hecho que estaba enojado, pues sus labios eran apenas una fina línea y sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso.

—Fye, yo… —calló abruptamente al sentir esos filosos ojos sobre ella. No estaba enfadado, estaba furioso.

—No entiendo —bufó y apoyó ambas manos sobre el colchón para poder mirarla más de cerca—. No entiendo cómo diablos fuiste capaz de algo tan estúpido y tú, Sakura, no eres una mujer estúpida. ¡Demonios! —golpeó el colchón con ambas manos y se incorporó, dándole la espalda—. No puedo creer que lo hicieras…

—S-si lo dices por lo de Shaoran…

—¡No! —la encaró con furia—. No puedo negar que me duele saber lo rápido que me olvidaste, pero lo que realmente me enfurece es que intentaras suicidarte. Dime ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —comenzaba a rayar en la histeria. Si seguía así, despertaría a su pequeña.

Para este momento, Sakura ya tenía un montón de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, le dolía que le gritara así, que reaccionara de esa manera. Lo miró a los ojos y notó que él esperaba una respuesta.

—Es sólo que… —no pudo sostener el peso de esos orbes azules tan llenos de enfado—. En ese entonces pensaba en: ¿Qué diferencia habría? Si moría a nadie le importaría, no me quedaba nada por lo cual vivir, tú no estabas a mi lado, mi familia acababa de morir. Sólo quería que mi agonía terminara, ya nada me importaba.

—¿Y qué hay de Shaoran? —habló más tranquilo, estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño muy fruncido—. A él le importabas demasiado, ¿No pensaste en lo que sufriría? —su mirada era severa. La pobre bajó la cabeza y negó suavemente—. No pensaste en lo que sufriría yo cuando me dieran la noticia de tu muerte —le dijo con suavidad y hasta con un poco de tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho. Sé que hice mal y me arrepiento de haberlo intentado, es algo que jamás volvería a hacer.

Los ojos azules brillaron en enfado al escuchar esto.

—Y aunque lo intentaras. Jamás te lo permitiría ¿Me oyes? —fue algo rudo, pero es que la idea de perderla simplemente le quemaba el alma.

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes. La pobre se sentía escoria por la forma en que la miraba. De la misma manera en que todos la habían mirado al enterarse de su intento de suicidio. Se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, tapándoselos en un intento de terminar con las lágrimas, pero nada podría detener ese río de agua salda. De pronto sintió que el colchón a su derecha se hundía levemente, cuando quitó las manos de sus ojos, vio claramente el rostro de Fye frente al suyo.

—L-lo siento —su voz salió más cortada de lo que se imaginó y es que su actitud le estaba doliendo demasiado. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo—. Yo… prometo que jamás…

Él la interrumpió con un fuerte abrazo, de pronto se mostró tierno y comprensivo. Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y esperó a que ella correspondiera, y así lo hizo, ella le correspondió. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y se abrazó a él, todo lo que fuera posible.

Había querido permanecer duro, pues lo que hizo fue muy grave, pero le fue imposible no conmoverse. Sakura se estaba comportando endemoniadamente frágil frente a él; y el pensamiento de que ella estuviera vulnerable y llorando, lo hacía sentirse un idiota por haberle reprochado tanto después de que él…

—Lo siento —los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por esa suave vocecita—. Lo siento —repitió, escondiendo más el rostro en el cuello del rubio, quien la abrazaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello y es que el sólo hecho de imaginarse el momento en que ella intentó quitarse la vida… no podía con ello.

La escuchó sollozar con más fuerza. Se le separó un poco y miró su cara. Limpió sus lágrimas y ella lo miró a los ojos, notando las mismas gotas saladas en sus orbes azules.

—Perdóname por hablarte así, pero es que… —juntó su frente con la suya—…si tú hubieras muerto, yo simplemente no lo soportaría —ahogó un sollozo—. No lo soportaría —repitió.

—Pensé que me odiabas después de saber todo lo que te dije —se asombró, aun sollozando un poco. Fye soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Nunca podré odiarte, Sakura. Jamás saldrá de mis labios un "te odio" dirigido hacia ti. No importa lo enfadado que esté —se encogió de hombros—. Es imposible.

—Entonces… —se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Me quieres? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—Por Dios, Sakura —la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos—. Yo te amo, y lo sabes bien —frotó su espalda un par de veces, reconfortándola y soltando un par de lágrimas. Definitivamente la vida de ella había sido tan dolorosa como la suya en estos diez años.

Este pensamiento le trajo malos recuerdos, y esa sensación de incomodidad lo invadió al recordar que tenía algo pendiente por decirle a la castaña, bueno, varias cosas en realidad.

—Yo también te amo —le dijo al separarse del abrazo. Una tierna y hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios, estaba nerviosa, pero feliz al saber que él sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero se sorprendió un poco al ver la tristeza reflejada en sus orbes azules al decirle aquello.

—Tal vez no sientas lo mismo cuando te lo diga —se separó por completo del abrazo, con una sonrisa sumamente triste adornando sus labios—. Quizá me odies.

—¿Decirme qué? —se extrañó un poco. Comenzaba a asustarse.

—Yo también tengo muchas cosas qué decirte. Durante todo este tiempo experimenté situaciones muy similares a las tuyas.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó, ansiosa.

—Antes que nada —frunció un poco el ceño—. Eso que me dijiste, sobre tu sueño después de… después de lo que hiciste.

—¿Sí?

—Yo tuve un sueño similar…

—¿Qué? —se asustó un poco.

—Sí, en realidad sí ocurrió. Hace muchos años hubo una noche en la que me sentí muy mal, incluso pensé que me daría un infarto. Esa madrugada se me hizo ver tu rostro, pero concluí en que sólo eran alucinaciones mías… después me desmayé y Ámber fue la que me despertó al día siguiente. Pero lo más extraño es que tuve el mismo sueño que tú… ambos estábamos en una playa, tú estabas en mis brazos y recuerdo que tus muñecas sangraban, al final nos hundimos los dos en el mar y… fue ahí cuando desperté.

—Eso es…

—…muy extraño —completó él, aún sin creérselo.

Los dos permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, pensativos.

—Sakura —su tono era serio y hasta cierto punto, temeroso—. Hay un par de cosas que aún no te he dicho y es necesario que lo sepas. Si los dos queremos que esto vaya en serio, necesito que escuches algunas cosas de mi pasado —suspiró y la miró, temeroso a lo que pudiera decidir después de saber la verdad.

—No me asustes, Fye. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Es algo sobre la madre de Ámber? —juntó sus cejas en una expresión de mortificación.

—Precisamente sobre eso.

Por un momento ella apretó la mandíbula, aunque él no lo notó.

—¿Qué… es lo que tienes que decirme? —arrastró las palabras mientras su mente maquilaba todas sus posibles respuestas.

—Es sobre su madre y también sobre su padre.

La aludida parpadeó, llena de confusión.

—Tú eres su padre.

—No lo soy.

Sakura tardó unos minutos en procesarlo, no podía creerlo.

—Pero… ¿¡Por qué dices eso?! —comenzó a desesperarse—. Es hija tuya y de Elda ¿No es así? —el aludido negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nunca volví a ver a Elda. En realidad yo nunca he tenido hijos —suspiró, todo esto lo había dicho en voz baja—. Pero nadie lo sabe, sólo mi padre, Kurogane y Tomoyo. Obviamente Ámber no tiene idea.

—Pero… ¡¿Entonces por qué se parece tanto a ti?! No lo entiendo —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, confundida.

—Para responder eso, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas antes… —se sentó cómodamente en el colchón, ya casi era media noche, pero no podía irse a dormir sin antes dejar todo en claro.

**_Año 2006_**

Entró a la residencia sin molestarse en tocar, después de todo era la casa de su gemelo, además de que tenía las manos muy cargadas como para molestarse en tocar el timbre. Apenas entró, el delicioso aroma a comida horneándose le llenó los sentidos. Moría de hambre, sólo esperaba que fuera Akemi quien cocinaba, pues su querido hermano carecía de tacto culinario.

De pronto una linda Akemi se asomó desde la cocina.

—¡Bienvenido, Fye! —caminó hasta él para saludarlo con un beso y abrazo—. Oh, déjame ayudarte con algunas cosas.

—No es necesario.

—¡Te dije que no trajeras nada! —lo miró con aires de gruñona—. Yuui y yo los invitamos.

—No traje mucho, además, sabes que como demasiado —rio un poco—. Me daría vergüenza terminar con su alacena.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —otro rubio se unió a la conversación—. ¿Cómo estás? —saludó a su hermano.

—Bien, no me quejo.

El matrimonio se quedó unos momentos en silencio, examinándolo detenidamente. Venía vestido de manera casual, se había afeitado y peinado un poco.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió Akemi con algo de preocupación. Lo habían notado muy decaído últimamente y eso les preocupaba a todos.

—Sí, estoy bien —insistió con una sonrisa forzada—. ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —exclamó con fastidio cuando su gemelo buscaba con desesperación algo en las bolsas que Fye cargaba.

—¡Lo encontré! —sacó un par de botellas de vino de la bolsa y sonrió grandemente—. Pensé que las olvidarías.

—No soy idiota.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¡Ey! Se supone que eran nuestros invitados y no traerían nada. ¿Le dijiste que pasara a comprar vino? —se molestó con su esposo. Ya había puesto los brazos en jarra, esa era una mala señal.

—Eh… bueno, yo sólo le pedí que me hiciera el favor de pasar por ellas— se encogió de hombros, alzando ambas botellas.

—Me pidió que las comprara, el muy tacaño no quiso hacerlo —aprovechó la oportunidad perfecta para que su cuñada lo regañara. Así se cobraría un poco las travesuras que a estas alturas Yuui seguía haciéndole.

—¡Yuui Flowrigth! —exclamó amenazadoramente.

—¡No, querida! Está mintiendo, yo le di el dinero para que lo comprara —se defendió, temeroso—. Que por cierto… ¿Dónde está el cambio? —le frunció el ceño a su gemelo, quien aguantó sus ganas de reír y actuó muy bien al fingir que en ningún momento le dio el dinero.

—Y a todo esto… ¿Para qué tanta formalidad?

Ante esa pregunta, el matrimonio Flowrigth se olvidó por completo de su discusión. La expresión de Akemi se suavizó bastante y Yuui se puso algo nervioso.

—Se los diremos durante la cena. Por lo pronto pasa a la sala, tu padre, Kurogane y Tomoyo están ahí —ofreció amablemente la castaña—. Dale esas bolsas a Yuui, que él las lleve a la cocina —miró ceñuda a su esposo, quien con nerviosismo tomó de inmediato las bolsas ante un divertido Fye—. La cena estará lista en unos momentos, así que no se llenen el estómago con bocadillos —dijo Akemi ya desde la cocina.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—Muero de hambre —Yuui se llevó una mano al estómago, éste le gruñía.

—Come uno de estos deliciosos bocadillos —sugirió Tomoyo.

—Quiero esperar a la cena, Akemi está preparando algo muy especial, pero se está tardando demasiado.

—Vaya esposo —se burló Kurogane—. Deberías ayudarle en la cocina —lo molestó un poco.

—¡No! —exclamaron Ashura y Fye al mismo tiempo—. Es capaz de quemar la casa —agregó el rubio menor.

—No exageren —se ofendió un poco. Pero Ashura no contuvo una carcajada.

—Hijo, ya quemaste la cocina una vez, por eso tu esposa no te deja poner un pie ahí, al menos no para ayudarla.

—Yo quise ir a ayudar, pero no me dejó —suspiró Tomoyo—. Dice que somos sus invitados y que como es una cena especial, quería prepararla ella sola.

—Iré a ver en qué le ayudo —Fye se puso de pie ante la mirada curiosa de todos.

—Pero…

—Yo no quemaré la cocina, hermano —se burló y salió de allí. Entró a la cocina, pero se espantó al ver a su cuñada sosteniéndose de la encimera, tenía un muy mal aspecto, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría—. ¡Akemi! —la tomó por la cintura para darle apoyo.

—Estoy bien —sonrió suavemente.

—¡Pero estás demasiado pálida! Ven, siéntate —sacó un taburete de la isla y la ayudó a sentarse. En seguida le tomó el pulso y hasta comprobó su temperatura, todo estaba en orden—. Quizá te bajó un poco el azúcar —corrió al refrigerador y sacó un poco de zumo de manzana—. Toma, bebe un poco.

—Gracias —se sentía débil y mareada, pero ya se le estaba pasando.

—Sigues muy pálida —se preocupó—. Será mejor que te lleve al hospital para revisarte mejor y…

—No, no, no —dejó el zumo de manzana sobre la encimera y se puso de pie de inmediato—. Yo estoy bien —sonrió—. Y esto no arruinará la cena que les preparé, por cierto… ya está lista —fue hacia el horno y lo apagó antes de que se quemara la cena. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada del rubio—. Sólo me falta terminar de preparar el postre y…

—¡Oye!

El ojiazul la atrapó antes de que diera contra el piso. Al parecer se había mareado y la debilidad la atacó de nuevo.

—Estoy… bien —cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡No estás bien! —se desesperó—. Le diré a los demás que iremos al hospital, necesito revisarte mejor, no es normal que te desmayes por cualquier cosa, además estás muy débil y pálida, puede que tengas anemia o incluso alguna enfermedad genética que… —una risita divertida lo hizo callarse—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Tenías que ser médico, siempre pensando que puede ser lo peor, pero no es así. Estoy bien —sonrió con alegría.

Fye simplemente no entendía.

—No, aun así te llevaré al hospital. Tenemos que saber qué es lo que te pasa. ¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto? ¿Yuui ya lo sabe?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —insistió, ahora un poco incómoda—. Él ya lo sabe.

—¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto?

—Hum… no lo recuerdo exactamente, pero tengo algunas semanas. Fye, por favor bájame, estoy bien, puedo ponerme de pie.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —se desesperó. La paciencia de la pobre se acabó.

—El hijo de tu hermano implantado en mi útero, eso es lo que me pasa.

Ahora sí, el rubio casi la suelta dejándola caer al piso debido a la enorme impresión.

—¿¡QUÉ?! —la bajó con cuidado—. ¡¿Es en serio?!

—¡Sí! Pero cállate que los demás aún no lo saben.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó en voz baja, sus ojos azules brillaban enormemente—. ¡Felicidades! —no se contuvo y le dio un enorme abrazo a su cuñada, incluso la alzó un poco del piso. Estaba demasiado feliz ante esa noticia tan inesperada.

—Gracias —se le salieron un par de lagrimitas que de inmediato fueron limpiadas por él. Se enterneció al ver la emoción reflejada en sus zafiros, igual a como pasó con Yuui—. Por eso es la cena —suspiró—. Quería hacerla yo sola, pero ya los hice esperar mucho y aún me falta el postre —se alejó un poco del rubio, dispuesta a terminar dicho pastel, pero aún estaba débil y él lo notó.

—No —la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en el taburete, después se dobló las mangas de la camisa, dispuesto a ponerse a terminar ese pastel—. Te voy a ayudar y no me dirás que no —le advirtió justo antes de que replicara algo. La ojiverde sólo infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Ante este lindo gesto, el rubio no pudo evitar quedársele viendo fijamente con expresión nostálgica y soñadora, y es que Akemi y Sakura son físicamente muy parecidas, incluso en los mohines que hacen. Por eso se le vino a la mente su querida flor de cerezo.

—¿Fye? —inquirió con curiosidad al verlo tan ido.

—Lo siento, estaba recordando cosas —sonrió de lado, la nostalgia aún no abandonaba su expresión. Se giró y comenzó a adornar el lindo pastel.

—Te acordaste de Sakura ¿No es así? —preguntó con suavidad, sabía que era un tema delicado. El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin borrar esa suave sonrisa de sus labios.

Después de ahí, ambos permanecieron en un cómodo y agradable silencio, de vez en vez Fye silbaba un poco mientras terminaba de decorar el pastel y es que nada en esa noche podría quitarle la felicidad, pues se acababa de enterar que sería tío, por Dios ¡Tío!

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —preguntó de repente, sin dejar de decorar el pastel ante la atenta mirada de su cuñada.

—Nueve semanas.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si hace nueve semanas estaban en su luna de miel —dejó la manga duya sobre la encimera debido a la impresión.

—Sí —se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—O sea que… ¿Quedaste embarazada en tu luna de miel? —se asombró. La pobre no sabía dónde ocultar el rostro por la vergüenza—. Vaya, mi hermano no pierde el tiempo —rio un poco.

—¡Fye! —exclamó, avergonzada.

—Lo siento —siguió riendo—. Pero me da mucha alegría, ya quiero conocerla.

—¿Conocerla? No sabes si será niña o niño.

—No, pero en verdad quisiera tener una sobrina —los ojos le brillaron como hace mucho no ocurría. Akemi sonrió de igual manera y lo miró pensativa mientras él decoraba el postre.

—Yo también quisiera que fuera niña —puso una mano sobre su aún plano vientre—. Y que se parezca a su padre —suspiró soñadoramente —. Sería una niña hermosa.

—¡Oye! —rio—. ¿Dices que si Yuui y yo fuéramos niñas, seríamos hermosas?

—Bastante.

—¡Ey! —exclamó y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Terminó el postre y enseguida ayudó a Akemi a servir todos los platos para la cena. La castaña le había pedido de favor que disimulara un poco esa expresión bobamente feliz que tenía en su rostro, o sino todos sospecharían. Fye lo intentó, pero no pudo. Finalmente ella tuvo que amenazarlo con no darle postre y eso fue más que suficiente para que pusiera todo su esfuerzo en no verse tan feliz.

Y así durante la cena se dio la gran noticia. Kurogane los felicitó, mientras que Tomoyo soltó un gritillo cargado de emoción, Ashura dejó salir una casi imperceptible lágrima y Fye hizo todo un drama exagerado. Con esto se dieron cuenta de que ya sabía la noticia, así que el pobre se quedó castigado y sin postre. Aunque más tarde Akemi terminó dándole su rebanada de pastel, incluso doble.

**_Año 2007_**

—Es… simplemente hermosa —la tomó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado y de inmediato besó su cabecita. Miró a su esposa, quien los observaba con una suave y cansada expresión desde la cama de hospital. La pobre había quedado exhausta después de ocho horas de trabajo de parto, pero valió todos y cada uno de los dolores, pues esa bebé hermosa al fin estaba entre sus brazos.

—Se parece tanto a ti —soltó una risilla—. Tal como lo deseaba.

El rubio se inclinó sobre su esposa y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

—Gracias mi amor, por este regalo tan sublime. Ella es simplemente hermosa…

—Fye se pondrá feliz al saber que es una niña. Recuerda que él quería una sobrina.

—Es verdad —sonrió un poco y se quedó embelesado, viendo a su primogénita, cuyos ojitos aún no se abrían, pues todavía no tenía ni media hora de nacida.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y un montón de cabezas se asomaron.

—¿Se puede pasar?

—Adelante —respondió Akemi con un poco de debilidad.

Fueron entrando uno por uno a la habitación. Fye traía un enorme arreglo de flores y globos, todos de color rosa, pues él siempre estuvo seguro de que sería una niña. Kurogane le había dicho que no los comprara rosas, pues si era niño sería muy vergonzoso llegar con eso, pero a él no le importó. Después entraron Ashura y Kurogane con unos enormes muñecos de peluche muy adorables, estaban igualmente emocionados; y al final Tomoyo, pues traía consigo una videocámara para grabar el gran acontecimiento, pues Yuui y Akemi eran los primeros de todo el grupo de amigos que tenían un hijo.

—¡Sí es una niña! —exclamó Fye con gran emoción.

—¡Cállate! —su gemelo le dio un coscorrón—. Vas a despertarla.

—Tú también, si sigues alzando la voz —le regañó la castaña con suavidad.

—¡Es tan bella! —exclamó Tomoyo, grabando todo.

—Es hermosa —cercioró Fye—. ¿Puedo cargarla? —miró a su hermano y a su cuñada. Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa.

Yuui se la dio en brazos con sumo cuidado. Estaba por decirle que la cargara de cierta manera en especial, pero Fye lo hizo antes de que se lo pidiera, de una manera tan natural y espontánea, como si cargar bebés fuera cosa de todos los días para él. Pero él no se dio por aludido ante todas las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes, y tampoco de que Tomoyo lo grababa sólo a él y a la bebé.

—Que preciosa —murmuró bajito mientras la mecía suavemente de un lado otro, no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo—. Es tan pequeña —sonrió—. ¿Cómo la llamarán? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad, pero…—¡Oh! —exclamó con asombro al ver que abría sus ojitos lentamente—. Tiene nuestros ojos —miró a su hermano y a Akemi, quien sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces sí es completamente igual a ti, querido —apretó la mano que momentos antes su esposo le brindo.

—¿No se los habían visto? —inquirió, asombrado.

—No los había querido abrir, hasta hora —respondió Akemi.

—Es curioso que los abriera contigo, quizá tu molesta voz la hizo despertarse —agregó Yuui.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero nuestra voz es casi igual —murmuró el rubio, sin quitar la vista de esa hermosa niña—. Hola pequeña —la saludó con voz chistosa—. Yo soy tu tío Fye, sí, yo soy tu tío consentidor, claro que sí.

—Algo sí es seguro ¡Yo no hablo como un bobo! —se burló el gemelo mayor, pero Fye ni se inmutó, estaba tan perdido en esos ojitos azules tan cautivadores que no le prestó atención a nadie más.

—Creo que lo perdimos —se burló el moreno.

—Oye, devuélveme a mi hija —murmuró Yuui con recelo. Todos soltaron una risilla chistosa.

—Déjame cargarla un poco más —sonrió como bobo—. Es tan linda… —le hizo cosquilla y ella sorprendentemente soltó una carcajada de bebé tan hermosa que todos se contagiaron—. ¿Ves? Ya me ama ¿Verdad que sí, preciosura hermosa? —le dijo con voz chistosa, pero ahora la pequeña comenzó a llorar.

—Creo que le dio miedo tu cara —Yuui se la quitó de los brazos y Fye se burló.

—En ese caso dásela a Akemi.

Todos los presentes soltaron una gran carcajada, y Tomoyo… bueno, ella no dejaba de grabar cada segundo.

—¿Cómo la llamarán? —preguntó Ashura con suavidad, se había acercado a Akemi y no podía dejar de ver a su hermosa nieta.

—Estuvimos pensando… y quedamos en que si se trataba de una niña, la llamaríamos Ámber —dijo Akemi, pero eso fue suficiente para que los ojos de Ashura y Fye se abrieran enormemente.

—¿Están seguros? —el mayor de los Flowrigth miró a su hijo y nuera.

—Por supuesto que sí —murmuró Yuui, mirando y acariciando a su hija—. Después de todo es el nombre de nuestra madre —miró a su gemelo y ambos se sonrieron con un poco de tristeza.

—Le va perfecto el nombre, pues ahora que lo pienso… es igual a tu madre —murmuró Ashura, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ámber… —susurró Fye, sin poder creérselo aún. Kurogane lo vio muy pensativo, así que se le acercó un poco hasta codearlo en las costillas y susurrarle:

—¿Por qué tan serio? ¿Ya estás pensando en cómo vas a malcriar a la hija de tu hermano? —preguntó con algo de burla.

—No cabe duda, será la niña más consentida del universo.

—Como no eres su padre —murmuró, conteniendo una risilla—. Si lo fueras, no lo harías —rio.

—Tal vez no tanto, pero lo haría —aseguró y en seguida suspiró—. Es una lástima que mañana salgamos del país.

—Lo sé —miró a su esposa—. Creo que por eso Tomoyo no deja de grabar todo, va a extrañar mucho aquí.

—¿Y por qué no se queda? Después de todo sólo será un año de internado en Londres.

—La conoces, quiere ir conmigo.

—Más bien, creo que tú no la dejaría quedarse, te morirías sin ella —se burló un poco, pero el moreno no pudo negarlo.

Momentos después todos salieron de la habitación, sólo Tomoyo se quedó unos momentos con su amiga, mientras todos los hombres iban a la cafetería por un refrigerio.

—Tomoyo ¿No localizaste a Sakura? —preguntó con tristeza, sosteniendo en brazos a su bebé.

—No —suspiró—. Hablé con Touya y me dijo que ahora mismo está en China, al parecer tiene un importante trabajo que no puede dejar hasta terminar. Me pasó el número telefónico de su departamento en Shanghái, pero al parecer no está mucho en casa. No me contesta… pero los señores Kinomoto me dijeron que vendrían más tarde a visitarte, quieren conocer a la pequeña Ámber.

La madre primeriza soltó un leve suspiro cargado de nostalgia.

—¿No la extrañas?

—Todos los días, Akemi, todos los días —suspiró de nuevo.

**_Año 2008_**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña!

La bebé de apenas un año, sonrió ampliamente al ver a su tío consentidor caminar en su dirección, de inmediato alzó sus bracitos en dirección a é dio unos pasos más hacia su gemelo, dejó la bolsa de regalo que traía sobre el piso y tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos, alzándola más arriba de su cabeza, logrando que la niña soltara una carcajada.

—Qué fácil se va contigo —resopló, celoso.

—Tranquilo cariño, sabes que ve Ámber ve muy poco a tu hermano —le consoló su esposa.

—Por eso mismo no debería estar tan encariñada con él —refunfuñó.

—Yo creo que es sólo porque están idénticos, ella piensa que eres tú cuando Fye la carga —argumentó Kurogane.

Fye y Yuui se miraron fijamente a los ojos y segundos después se formó una sonrisa traviesa en la expresión de ambos. Acortaron la distancia entre los dos, poniéndose uno enfrente de otro y la bebé aún en brazos de Fye.

—Ven Ámber —Yuui extendió los brazos hacia su hija y la pequeña lo miró con algo de confusión, pero momentos después sonrió como siempre y se estiró hacia él, pidiendo que la cargara.

—Ven con papá —dijo Fye, estirando sus brazos tal cual hizo su gemelo momentos antes. Y dicho y hecho, Ámber ahora se estiró hacia el gemelo menor, pidiendo sus brazos.

Esto causó mucha gracia en todos los invitados a esa pequeña fiesta. Al parecer Ámber pensaba que los dos eran su papá, pues estaban idénticos. De pronto la pequeña comenzó a llorar, asustada al ver a dos "papás" iguales.

—Oh mi amor, no llores —Yuui se la quitó a su hermano y la cargó con mucho cariño. Fye sólo refunfuñó un poco, cruzándose de brazos hasta que tuvo una idea.

—¡Ámber! Mira, te traje un regalo —le mostro la gran bolsa colorida y extravagante. La niña puso su atención en la bolsa de colores llamativos. El rubio abrió el regalo por ella y le mostró un pequeño pianito de juguete, pero que al presionar las teclas, producía sonidos reales.

—¿Pero qué clase de regalo es ese para una bebé de un año? —se burló Kurogane. Ashura sólo soltó un suspiro resignado, pues sabía del gusto de Fye por la música.

—¡Mira! ¡Si le gusta! —exclamó Tomoyo al ver cómo la pequeña intentaba quitarle el piano a su tío.

Al final terminaron sentados en la sala, Ámber sobre las piernas de Fye, intentando tocar las teclas del piano, aunque sólo le llamaban la atención los colores y sonidos. Aun así, Fye se sintió feliz de que le gustara su extraño regalo.

—¿Se quedarán varios días? —inquirió Akemi.

Kurogane y Fye suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Regresaremos a Londres hoy en la noche —explicó el moreno con algo de pesar, miró a su esposa y notó el mismo sentimiento en sus ojos.

—Nos iremos después de que esta princesita se duerma —pellizcó las mejillas de su sobrina, pero al ver que hacía pucheros, terminó dándole un sonoro beso en la cabecita que le hizo soltar una risilla.

—Qué bueno, si ella ve que te vas, se queda llorando hasta que el sueño la vence —suspiró—. De verdad te quiere, Fye —mencionó Akemi. Los ojos de él brillaron ante ese comentario, miró a la susodicha y notó su sonrisita tierna de bebé.

—¡Yo también te quiero mucho! ¡Mucho, mucho, mucho! —la apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza, sacándole una carcajada muy contagiosa.

—Es muy difícil tranquilizarla cada vez que se van —agregó Yuui—. ¿Cuánto tiempo les resta del internado?

—Un par de semanas, pero… —miró a su colega médico y suspiró—. Hay algo que no les hemos dicho. Decidimos quedarnos en el hospital a hacer nuestra residencia ahí, serán unos dos o… tres años más.

—¡¿Tanto?! —se espantó Akemi.

—Estoy seguro terminarán esa residencia siendo los mejores médicos —aseguró Ashura con una sonrisa ladina, orgulloso por ambos—. No olviden que tienen un trabajo asegurado en el hospital central de Tokio, nos hace falta un cardiólogo y un ortopedista.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí con sorpresa. Ahora más que nunca se esforzarían en terminar pronto su especialización.

—Tres años es mucho tiempo… —murmuró Yuui con tristeza—. ¿Por qué no estudiaron algo más simple? No sé, leyes tal vez.

Los médicos ahí presentes soltaron una carcajada.

—Para ti y Akemi podrá ser simple haber estudiado derecho, pero te aseguro que para nosotros es más fácil la medicina —dijo el moreno.

—No sé cómo hacen para ganar un juicio ni mucho menos para memorizar tantas leyes —el rubio hizo cara de desagrado—. Para mí sería imposible.

Todos rieron un poco.

—Mejor admite que lo extrañarás mucho —Akemi le picó las costillas a su esposo—. Si supieras, Fye. El pobre se la pasa triste cada vez que regresas a Londres después de visitarnos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —enrojeció un poco, pues su esposa tenía razón y todos lo notaron.

—Yo también te extraño, hermano. Los extraño a todos —fue sincero. De pronto una leve tristeza lo atacó.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Eres muy afortunado —soltó de pronto, recargándose de espaldas a la encimera, viendo cómo su gemelo lavaba algunos trastos mientras que los demás seguían platicando amenamente en la sala.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con simpleza, sin dejar de lavar.

—Lo tienes todo —sonrió a la lejanía—. Una bella esposa, una linda casa y a una bebé preciosa.

—¿Envidia? —se burló un poco.

—Debo admitir que sí.

—Pero… no tienes por qué, digo, aún eres muy joven. Puedes tener una familia cuando quieras, no dudo que tengas alguna que otra fan allá en Londres —lo codeó un poco, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Y si las hay, no me he enterado de nada.

—Aún piensas en Sakura —no fue una pregunta.

—Siempre.

—Fye…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió—. Debería continuar con mi vida y blah, blah, blah. Pero no puedo, al menos no hasta encontrar esa cura para ella. Sólo espero que esté bien…

—Lo está.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —se sorprendió.

—No me he podido comunicar con ella directamente, pero Touya me ha platicado que le va muy bien en China, consiguió el trabajo de sus sueños y en cuanto a salud al parecer está muy bien.

—Me alegra —soltó en un suspiro acompañado de un largo silencio.

—¿Por qué no la buscas?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

El rubio menor no contestó, sólo se limitó a fruncir un poco el ceño.

—Oye —se secó las manos y puso una en el hombro de su gemelo—. Tienes que hacer algo cuanto antes. Ya fueron muchos años de esto ¿No crees? O decides buscarla y reconciliarte con ella o definitivamente cortas cualquier lazo con ella, es por tu salud, hermano —se le veía preocupado, Fye se sorprendió—. No puedes detener tu vida por una persona, ni siquiera por Sakura. Ella encontró su felicidad, tú debes hacer lo mismo —dijo seriamente—. Y vaya que la quiero como a una hermana, pero… no creo que vuelva al país y sinceramente me dolería mucho quedarme viendo cómo te vas haciendo viejo y amargado —rio—. Aunque de eso ya tienes un poco.

—Tonto —le pegó un coscorrón.

—¡Ves! —se llevó una mano al chichón, sin dejar de reír.

—Ya te lo dije, cortaré todo lazo con ella cuando la cure de su enfermedad.

—Al parecer es tu meta más importante.

—Lo es.

El gemelo mayos suspiró pesadamente.

—Ay hermanito…

—Cambiando de tema ¿Me dejarías enseñarle a tocar piano a Ámber?

Yuui lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Es raro que te lo diga ahora, sé que es pequeña —rio un poco—. Pero sólo hay que esperar a que crezca un poco y es algo que, de haber tenido hijos, me hubiera encantado hacer.

—Lo dices como si fueras un anciano —se burló—. Pero por supuesto que me gustaría —dijo ya serio y a la vez sorprendido—. ¡Me encantaría! Después de todo es algo que sólo se te da a ti, yo soy un fracaso para cualquier cosa que involucre arte.

—Eso no te lo discuto —rio—. Y ahora dime ¿Akemi y tú planean tener más hijos? Quiero más sobrinos.

—¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo, viejo! Deja que nos recuperemos de dormir sólo tres horas diarias —se quejó.

—¿Tan pesado es?

—Ya lo verás con tus propios hijos…

**_Año 2009_**

—Fue un día muy largo —se quejó el moreno.

—Lo fue —suspiró con cansancio mientras detenía el auto debido a la luz roja del semáforo.

—Sólo quiero llegar a casa, cenar y dormir…

—Yo quisiera lo mismo, pero tengo que preparar primero la cena —suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar hoy?

—No quiero molestar.

El otro resopló.

—Siempre has sido una molestia. No veo la diferencia ahora.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias, pero estoy exhausto.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras el rubio conducía rumbo a la casa de sus amigos, la cual no quedaba muy lejos del departamento que rentaba. Sí él había nacido y crecido en Londres, tenía una casa ahí, pero jamás volvería a pisar ese lugar, no soportaría ver todos los foto retratos familiares donde aparece su difunta madre, no aguantaría respirar el aroma que le recuerda a su corta infancia, ni mucho menos caminar por los pasillos y habitaciones que compartió con su madre. Así que prefirió rentar un departamento.

Su mente estaba ocupada en esos pensamientos, hasta que una canción de música pop sonó en la radio.

_"__Debo confesar que aún queda un lugar en mi corazón para los dos._

_Dejemos todo atrás… borrar y continuar con la verdad que hoy ya no duele más. _

_Es que aún no he podido olvidarme de ti, tu recuerdo no deja dormir, sigue estando aquí, siempre junto a mí."_

Los puños del rubio se apretaron sobre el volante y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. Ya había escuchado esa canción un par de veces y la letra simplemente lo enfermaba. 

_"__Ven regresa ya, como la brisa del mar, vuelve a robarme las ganas de amarte una vez más. _

_En tus manos está este cielo despejar y regresar cada noche la estrella que un día perdió su hogar._

_Me quiero imaginar que no quisiste lastimar, y casualidad fue encontrarte a alguien más…_

_Es que aún sigue estando clavada en mí la promesa de juntos morir, sigue estando aquí, siempre junto a mí._

_Ven regre…"_

De un manotazo, el ojiazul apagó la radio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el moreno con una ceja alzada.

—Nada. Simplemente odio esa canción.

—Ya supéralo. Casi son tres años de que no se ven. Debes hacerte a la idea de que…

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé… me quedaré soltero y amargado por el resto de mi vida —gruño, estaba realmente molesto.

—No quise decir eso, pero no creo que te equivoques mucho —gruñó—. Deberías salir más, buscarte una novia, quizá…

—¿No entiendes que no puedo? —lo interrumpió con la voz grave y tranquila, pero cargada de molestia—. Para mí es imposible estar con otra mujer que no sea ella, la amo a ella ¿Es tan difícil de entender? —entornó un poco sus ojos. Ya había estacionado el auto frente a la casa de su amigo—. Es como si yo te dijera que olvidaras a Tomoyo y te fueras a buscar a otra mujer —el moreno hizo una cara de disgusto—. ¡Ves! Eso sería imposible para ti, porque la amas.

Kurogane suspiró.

—Sí, pero la gran diferencia es que Tomoyo y yo estamos casados. En cambio Sakura y tú…

—Ya lo sé —espetó de mala gana.

—Oye, no te amargues. Ya encontraste la cura, o al menos estás muy cerca ¿No?

La expresión del rubio se suavizó por instantes.

—Sí…

—Tienes que buscarla para hacer las pruebas del protocolo ¿No?

—Sí…

—¿Y qué esperas?

—Ya lo hice. Llamé a su casa en Japón, pero nadie contestó, lo hice muchas veces. Le pedí a Yuui que fuera a buscarlos para que me den el número de ella, pero al parecer salieron de vacaciones, tienen casi una semana fuera de su casa…

—Qué extraño.

—Lo sé, por eso mandé a un investigador directo a Shanghái, le di los datos de Sakura, cuando la encuentre me lo hará saber y si es necesario iré personalmente a buscarla, sólo estoy esperando su llamada.

—Vaya —se asombró—. Bueno, cuando tengas sus datos házmelo saber. Tomoyo ha querido ver a Sakura desde hace un par de años. La extraña… y yo también —admitió.

—Lo haré —sonrió de lado.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor y entró al departamento con pereza. Vio todo a su alrededor y se deprimió un poco al ver el lugar tan vacío, le hacía falta un poco de calor humano, vivir solo no era una buena opción, tiendes a deprimirte fácilmente.

Suspiró, pero una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en que podría sanar a Sakura, al fin cumpliría su meta, pero… después de eso ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué haría con su vida de ahí en adelante? Tendría que pensarlo muy bien.

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Estaba esperando una llamada muy importante, sólo esperaba que le tuviera buenas noticias ¿Ya habría encontrado a Sakura?

—¿Diga? —contestó de inmediato.

—_Buenos días señor Flowrigth _—saludó—. _Aunque supongo que en Londres ha de ser aún de noche _—sonrió un poco, aunque Fye no lo vio.

—¿Tienes información? ¿La encontraste? —fue directo al grano.

—_Fue muy difícil hacerlo, la ciudad es muy grande. Busqué a una mujer con sus características, pero no logré localizarla. Decidí ampliar mi búsqueda también en los hospitales, por lo que usted me dijo sobre su enfermedad…_

—_Oh no… _—pensó Fye. Ya se esperaba malas noticias.

—C_uando fui al hospital general, pregunté por alguien con su nombre. Y… lamento mucho decirle esto señor Flowrigth, pero la mujer que usted busca… falleció hace unos días. El registro marcaba el nombre como S. Kinomoto, debe ser ella. Lo siento mucho, al parecer una falla en su corazón causó que éste dejara de latir._

Fye no respondió nada. El rostro se le había desencajado en una mueca de verdadero espanto que pronto cambió a una de terror. Sus manos temblaban y por poco se le cae el teléfono al suelo. La sangre de su cuerpo había caído pesadamente hasta sus pies, dejándolo más pálido que el papel.

—No. ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Maldición! ¡NO!

—_En verdad lo siento…_

—¡Es que no! ¡¿Estás seguro de eso?! ¡¿La viste, lo comprobaste!?

—_No me lo permitieron, pero… el diagnóstico y el nombre coinciden, no cabe duda que es ella…_

El ojiazul apretó el teléfono dentro de su puño y sin ninguna consideración lanzó el artefacto hasta que se estrelló ruidosamente contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. Una furia incontenible recorría sus venas. Su corazón latía a una velocidad dolorosa y sus dientes crujían. Quería gritar, romper todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y es que… ¡No! ¡Ella no podía estar muerta! ¿Tanto se había tardado en encontrar esa maldita cura? ¿Por qué demonios la vida lo trataba así?

—¡MALDICION! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que estampó un jarrón de adorno contra la pared—. No puedes estar muerta, Sakura, no puedes… —sollozó con fuerza. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos, definitivamente había perdido la cordura. Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, se estiraba los cabellos con desesperación y lloraba con un infinito odio y rencor hacia la vida, la maldita vida, destino, universo o lo que fuera que no les permitiera estar juntos ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal dolor y sufrimiento? ¿Por qué le arrebataban lo que más quería de esta manera? Primero su madre muere de infarto, ahora la mujer que más ama en el mundo muere por causas similares. El peso en su vida era demasiado como para ser soportable. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no se podía quedar así… ¿Qué sería ahora de su vida? Ya no tenía propósito, el amor de su vida estaba muerto y a él sólo le quedaba una profesión qué ejercer sin ningún propósito…

Desesperado, tomó su talonario de recetas médicas, las llaves de su auto y salió rumbo a la farmacia.

Su mente estaba nublada por el odio y la desesperación. No había coherencia dentro de él en estos momentos, lo único que quería era arrancarse ese inmenso dolor que oprimía en su pecho, quería terminar con esa agonía tan inhumana, y la única forma de hacerlo era despidiéndose de esta vida ¿Qué más le esperaba?

Pronto estuvo de vuelta en casa, sólo que con una bolsa repleta de diversos fármacos, cuidadosa y desesperadamente elegidos para un propósito en común.

Vació todos los frascos sobre la encimera que separaba a la cocina del resto del departamento y sin molestarse en usar agua, comenzó a ingerir una por una, hasta que el primer bote quedó vacío, había alcanzado a tragarse unas diez, quizá quince píldoras.

—Estaré contigo muy pronto, Sakura… —se sostuvo de la orilla de la encimera, los fármacos comenzaban a hacer efecto en sus sistema, la vista se le nublaba un poco y el estómago le ardía endemoniadamente mucho. Estaba por abrir el segundo frasco cuando su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. No supo la razón, pero decidió contestar, total, sería su última llamada en esta vida.

—_Fye. Toma el primer vuelo que encuentres a Japón._

—Papá… ¿Qué ocurre? —carraspeó un poco.

_—__Te hablo desde el hospital, tu hermano y Akemi tuvieron un accidente de auto muy grave… _—se le cortó la voz—. _Yuui quiere verte, necesita decirte algo. Los dos están pidiendo verte._

—¿Y Ámber? ¡¿No le pasó nada a ella?! —exclamó, asustado. Había recibido una noticia catastrófica hace menos de una hora y en estos momentos le daban una igualmente horrible.

_—__Ella no iba en el auto, yo la cuidaba mientras ellos iban a cenar… en fin, eso no importa ¡Ven cuanto antes! _—se exasperó.

—P-pero son casi ocho horas de vuelo… —sus manos comenzaron a temblar, estaba por entrar en pánico. Su hermano estaba agonizando en Japón y su deseo de verlo era casi imposible de cumplir.

—_Fye… _—su voz se cortó—. _No creo que… no creo que los dos resistan un día más _—se escuchó el esfuerzo que hacía por no ponerse a llorar—. _Me temo que estos sean sus últimos deseos, por favor, ven cuanto antes _—sollozó un poco, se estaba conteniendo con todas su fuerzas.

—Voy para allá —colgó el teléfono y corrió al baño.

Debía devolver todas esas pastillas que ingirió si quería abordar un avión sin morirse en el intento. La llamada había ocurrido en un momento preciso, pues un poco más tarde y su estómago habría digerido todos esos fármacos. Se indujo el vómito, pero sólo pudo devolver unas cuantas, el resto al parecer si fueron digeridas. Poco le importó y llamó a un taxi para que lo llevara al aeropuerto, ni siquiera se molestó en echar equipaje, sólo se tomó el tiempo de llamar a Kurogane mientras hacía fila para comprar el boleto. Le explicó la situación y el moreno le pidió que lo esperara en el aeropuerto, pero Fye no podía esperar más.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Las ocho horas de vuelo fueron agonizantes para el rubio. Estaba pálido, sudaba frío y su cuerpo entero sufría de leves temblores cada vez más constantes.

Cuando llegó a Japón pidió un taxi directo al hospital central de Tokio, rogaba al cielo que su hermano y cuñada estuvieran bien, que resistieran un poco más.

—¿Cómo estás? —más que un saludo, era una pregunta de verdadera preocupación—. Por Dios ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Estoy bien, papá dime ¡¿Dónde están?! —se angustió al ver los ojos de su padre muy rojos, había llorado.

—Ven.

Caminaron entre los pasillos del hospital hasta entrar al área de cuidados intensivos.

—Pero antes —detuvo a su hijo justo en la puerta del área especial—. Tienes que saber algo. Akemi… —se le quebró la voz—. Ella no resistió y… falleció hace un par de horas…

El rubio se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el grito ahogado en su garganta. Un repentino mareo la invadió, en parte por el asombro y también por los medicamentos.

—¿Y Yuui? —preguntó seriamente, con el mismo nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar con claridad.

—Él está adentro, pero… —se cubrió la mitad del rostro con una mano, sus lágrima salían a borbotones, su hijo estaba muriendo y él como médico no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Fye de inmediato abrazó a su padre, sintiendo el mismo dolor que él.

No lo pensó dos veces para entrar a la habitación y encontrárselo inconsciente sobre la cama. Su rostro estaba golpeado y muchos hematomas adornaban la piel que estaba a la vista. Al parecer se había fracturado un brazo y una pierna, ni mencionar la fuerte contusión en su cabeza. El pobre estaba muy mal, pero a pesar de todo, sus signos vitales se mantenían estables.

—Papá, Yuui… Yuui no se ve tan grave —mencionó temblorosamente después de revisar sus signos vitales en el monitor.

El mayor sólo negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

—Tiene una hemorragia interna imposible de reparar. Él… —apretó los puños, no podía decirlo, no podía aceptarlo. Rechinó sus dientes con impotencia y coraje, y salió de allí sin poder soportarlo ni un segundo más.

El rubio dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia su gemelo. Un cúmulo de emociones lo golpearon con fuerza. ¡Su hermano estaba muriendo!

Arrastró una silla hasta su lado y se sentó, apretando su mano con fuerza, deseando verlo despierto una vez más. Y como si fuera posible, el miedo aumentaba en su interior. Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Bajó su cabeza y sus lágrimas fueron a dar contra la límpida piel de Yuui, sobre quien se inclinaba, sujetando su mano.

—F-Fye…

El aludido dio un respingo en su silla al escuchar su voz.

—¡Yuui! —se sobresaltó un poco—. Trata de no hablar mucho, debes estar tranquilo, ya verás que te mejorarás.

—Mal… diagnostico… —sonrió muy débilmente, cerró los ojos ante la pesadez que atacaba a su cuerpo—. Sé que… no estoy bien. Papá ha llorado… mucho. Y Akemi… —sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas gruesas y pesadas. El amor de su vida había partido al otro mundo, dejándolo atrás a él y a su hija.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le apretó la mano entre las dos suyas—. Y lo siento tanto —lloró—. Pero tú sigues vivo, debes recuperarte Yuui. Tienes que hacerlo —le exigió, a lo que el otro sólo mostró una pequeña sonrisa muy débil.

—No… sobreviviré, ya lo sé.

—¡No! ¡Tú vivirás! Tienes que hacerlo, Ámber es muy pequeña como para quedar huérfana, no la puedes dejar.

Los ojos de Yuui se desbordaban en lágrimas.

—Mi pequeña… —su pulso se aceleró al pensar en su única hija—… yo me iré de este mundo… pero mi bebé no se quedará… sola… te tiene a ti… y a papá…

—¡Pero te necesita a ti!

—Yo no podré estar aquí…

—¡Yo te necesito! —se desesperó.

—Lo siento, hermanito… —sonrió débilmente.

—No quiero que te vayas —apretó más la mano de su gemelo—. No quiero… —repitió apenas en un hilo de voz mientras los ríos de agua salina en sus mejillas aumentaban su caudal.

La temblorosa mano del gemelo mayor se zafó del agarre y logró alzarla hasta ponerla en la cabeza de su hermano, en un intento fallido por revolverle los cabellos como solía hacer.

—¿Qué… te pasa? —frunció un poco el ceño—. Te vez… raro…

El aludido soltó una risa llena de ironía. Su hermano agonizaba y aun así se preocupaba por su bienestar.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —ignoró el agudo dolor en su estómago, aunque este no se podía comparar con el dolor de perderlo para siempre.

—No tienes por qué… me reuniré… con Akemi y con… mamá —sonrió suavemente, cerrando los ojos—. Ya no habrá dolor…

El rubio médico miró la dosis de morfina que le proporcionaban a su gemelo y se espantó al ver que era la cantidad máxima permitida, y el pobre aún sufría dolor.

—¡No digas eso! ¿Qué pasará con Ámber? ¿Piensas dejarla?

—No lo haré, tú… tú estarás con ella, serás su padre —le sonrió cálidamente.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido por el alarmante sonido del monitor. Los signos vitales de su hermano descendían peligrosamente.

—Por favor…cuida de Ámber… —cerró sus ojos—. Y gracias… por todo, hermanito… —exhaló su último aliento.

—¡No! ¡Yuui! —su cuerpo trémulo se colapsó sobre su gemelo a causa de las múltiples emociones que lo inundaban: soledad, depresión, tristeza, desesperanza, miedo.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó en seguida, bastante inquieto como para detenerse a saludarlo, su preocupada esposa lo seguía, ambos tenían la misma cara llena de angustia. El vuelo se había retrasado un poco, pero al fin habían logrado llegar a Japón.

Ashura no pudo responder con palabras, su voz se quebraría si hablaba, así que sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. Una profunda tristeza se notaba en toda su expresión.

En esos momentos, el matrimonio Suwa pudo ver cómo un destrozado Fye salía del área de cuidados intensivos, estaba hecho un mar de emociones.

—Murió… —murmuró ausentemente—. ¡Murió! —exclamó con verdadero enfado, apretando puños y dientes—. ¿Dónde está Ámber? —preguntó bruscamente, estaba enojado con todo y todos.

—Vayamos a mi oficina —debido al escándalo que provocaba, el mayor de todos tomó a su hijo de los hombros y se lo llevó casi a rastras, Kurogane y Tomoyo los siguieron.

Dentro de la oficina del médico, estaba una enfermera cuidando de la pequeña Ámber, cuyos ojitos estaban completamente enrojecidos y su carita se veía demasiado triste, como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si entendiera que había quedado huérfana de padre y madre.

El rubio corrió directo hacia ella y la tomó en brazos casi arrebatándosela a la enfermera. La pequeña bebé de casi dos años, se aferró a su tío como si su vida dependiese de ello. Lo más triste y curioso de todo, era ver que gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojitos azules, pero ningún gimoteo era emitido por ella. Lloraba en silencio mientras se aferraba con fuerza al rubio. Fye la abrazaba y la besaba con mucho cariño, no quería soltarla por nada del mundo.

—Papi.

Ese leve murmullo lleno de tristeza le partió el alma a Fye. Su pequeña sobrina lo estaba confundiendo. Kurogane, Tomoyo y Ashura miraron la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar, incluso a Kurogane se le formaron gruesas lágrimas que no se permitió derramar.

—Yuui me pidió que te diera esto —le extendió un sobre a su hijo—. Temía que no llegaras a tiempo, así que me pidió que escribiera esto por él. Creo que será mejor que la leas cuanto antes.

El aludido extendió el brazo libre para alcanzar el sobre, pero su vista le fallaba tanto que veía doble, había "tomado" el sobre equivocado, pues ni siquiera lo llegó a rozar.

Tomoyo camino hacia él y tomó a la pequeña en brazos, temía que no soportara el leve peso de la niña, Fye se veía en muy mal estado.

—Hijo… ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy extraño.

—Sí —volvió a extender la mano y le quitó el sobre. Todos notaron cómo sus brazos temblaban bruscamente. Ninguno se imaginó el verdadero motivo de ello, pensaban que estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido. Los ojos azules del médico se fueron abriendo cada vez más conforme avanzaba su lectura, renglón tras renglón, Yuui se despedía de él, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y admiraba, diciéndole que no podía pensar en alguien más apto para cuidar de su hija que él, por eso lo escogió para que de ahora en adelante él fuera su tutor legal, su padre.

Sus manos temblaron más violentamente cuando terminó de leer la carta, no podía, él simplemente no podía ser el padre de Ámber, para empezar… ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaría la pequeña con alguien tan bajo como él?

—Oye… estás muy extraño —el moreno se le acercó, preocupado al notar cómo sudaba frío a mares, su cuerpo entero temblaba y su faz no podía estar más pálida.

El aludido no escuchó nada, sólo el latir leve e insistente de su corazón, estaba entrando en desesperación. Su mundo se le vino encima y admitió un hecho muy grave.

—¿Cómo voy a cuidar de una niña si hace unas horas estuve a punto de suicidarme? —estalló con ira—. Ella no estará segura a mi lado —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, los demás simplemente lo miraron sin saber bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella noticia tan cruda. El rubio se detuvo abruptamente al sentir cómo la úlcera en su estómago iba creciendo cada vez más.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Con razón estás así! ¡¿Qué rayos tomaste?! —Kurogane lo agarró bruscamente del brazo.

—No te enojes, sólo tomé… —lo pensó unos segundos y miró a su amigo—. Tomé unas píldoras, pero las devolví después de tu llamada.

—¿Mi llamada? —el moreno alzó una ceja, sin entender y sin soltarlo.

Ashura de inmediato caminó hacia su hijo, angustiado y enormemente sorprendido. Lo examinó con rapidez, pero no le gustó lo que vio.

—Yo fui quien lo llamó. Te está confundiendo…—murmuró levemente y sin disminuir su ceño fruncido—. Hijo ¿Seguro que devolviste todas las píldoras? —preguntó en tono autoritario.

El rubio se tambaleó un poco, no se sentía bien, su vista iba y venía. Se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Sólo se quedaron unas seis o siete en mi sistema.

—¡Maldición! Dinos ya lo que tomaste —Kurogane apretó el agarre en su brazo, estaba enfurecido.

—No importa, estoy bien.

—¡Estás temblando, Fye! —espetó Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos, pronto la pequeña Ámber comenzó a llorar, como si supiera y entendiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, además que extendía sus bracitos hacia Fye, la pobre seguía creyendo que era su padre, quien estaba a punto de decir que se encontraba bien, pero antes de que pudiera pensar o decir algo, su vista comenzó a nublarse y sintió cómo su cuerpo se desplomaba por completo sobre el suelo, alcanzó a detenerse un poco con las rodillas y manos, pero fue ahí cuando unas profundas arcadas lo invadieron, comenzó a toser sangre. Sólo percibió cómo antes de tocar el suelo, un par de brazos lo sujetaban con firmeza, y mientras se sumía en la negrura total, alcanzó a escuchar los lejanos gimoteos de Ámber, la pequeña lloraba y gritaba: "¡Papi! ¡Papi!"

Lo llevaron de inmediato a urgencias. Tardaron en descifrar lo que había ingerido, pues como médico tiene acceso a todo tipo de droga. Al saber qué fue lo que tomó, comenzaron con un tratamiento para revertir el efecto de los medicamentos, pero desafortunadamente las úlceras que se había provocado eran ya irreparables. Lo dejaron internado en el hospital unos cuantos días, en los cuales permaneció inconsciente. Durante esos días los demás se pusieron a pensar seriamente en las circunstancias. Ashura no quería que su nietecita quedara al cargo de su hijo, no después de lo que había intentado, Fye lo había decepcionado enormemente al intentar cometer tal locura. Kurogane y Tomoyo abogaron por el rubio, no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero ambos concordaron en que él era la mejor opción para Ámber, pues la pequeña ya lo veía como su padre. Además, lograron convencer al médico al decirle que ese había sido el último deseo de Yuui y Akemi.

—Es lo mejor. Fye es idéntico a Yuui, incluso en esencia son casi iguales, además… así él tendrá una razón para vivir ¿No lo cree?

—No lo sé, Tomoyo. Sólo quiero que mi nieta esté segura y que sea feliz.

—Fye sería incapaz de hacerle algún daño, todos sabemos cuánto la ama —agregó el moreno de iris rojos.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Cuando Fye volvió a abrir los ojos y tomó consciencia del mundo a su alrededor, notó que llevaba varios días internado, se lo demostraba aquel jarrón con flores sobre su mesita de noche, seguro Tomoyo se las había llevado. Notó que era de día al ver los rayos del sol entrar por su ventana, la luz tocaba todo, llenando de colores al mundo, pero no a él. Nunca a él. Su oscuridad era demasiado profunda. Su corazón estaba muerto, su alma no tenía un propósito en esta vida. ¿Qué razones le quedaban ya para luchar?

—Ninguna… —se descubrió a sí mismo susurrando en el silencio de la recámara. Sólo el repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales era lo que se escuchaba.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos. Luego otra le siguió, otra y así sucesivamente. No había tenido oportunidad de digerir la muerte de tres personas muy amadas en su vida. Su corazón le dolía con cada latido y sus pulmones se negaban a expandirse en cada inhalación.

—_Sólo quiero morir ¿Es tanto pedir? _—siguió soltando lágrimas. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad hasta pegar las rodillas sobre su pecho y acomodar sobre éstas los brazos, ocultando así su rostro entre ellos. Logró ahogar el grito que le quemaba la garganta, se sentía como un niño indefenso, expuesto a este infierno llamado vida.

Y de pronto…

Fue tan real como desconcertante.

Un llanto se escuchó desde el pasillo, el llanto de una bebé muy conocida y amada por él, la pequeña repetía "Papi" una y otra vez en medio de su llanto.

Sintió cómo su sangre huía de su cabeza, cayendo pesadamente a sus pies. Definitivamente tenía un propósito en la vida ¡Y cómo no! Debía cuidar de la hija de su hermano, la adoptaría y serían una familia feliz los dos juntos, él lograría sacarla adelante hasta verla convertida en toda una mujer.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y se cerró de inmediato.

—Vaya… ya despertase —se le acercó y revisó sus signos vitales.

—Papá.

—Eres un estúpido.

El rubio se encogió en su lugar.

—Un inconsciente, estúpido y mal hijo —su mirada era muy dura, más que nunca en la vida y sus palabras calaban como cuchillos—. Nunca te creí capaz de eso, me has decepcionado.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que el rubio no aguantó el peso de ese reproche en los ojos de su progenitor, y no sólo era reproche, sino resentimiento, enojo, pero sobretodo una profunda tristeza.

—Lo siento —volteó el rostro hacia el lado contrario de la habitación.

El silencio fue largo, hasta que Ashura se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrazó a su hijo con muchísima fuerza. Los ojos azules se abrieron a más no poder y no tardó en corresponder con la misma fuerza.

—Papá… lo siento tanto.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera sentido al perder no sólo a un hijo, sino ¡a los dos!? ¡¿Tienes idea?! —se separó del abrazo, dejando ver sus gruesas lágrimas acumuladas—. Eres un verdadero imbécil —frunció el ceño, pero lo volvió a abrazar—. Eres lo único que me queda, tú y Ámber, son mi única familia. No te permitiré que la disminuyas.

—No volverá a pasar —susurró, correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerza. Los dos se quedaron en esa posición, abrazados y en silencio, el cual fue roto por el incipiente sollozo del rubio. Poco a poco ese sollozo se fue convirtiendo en un fuerte y doloroso llanto que fue consolado por el mayor—. M-mi hermano… —hipó, era demasiado el sentimiento acumulado en su pecho. Ashura lo abrazó consoladoramente, como si así lograra protegerlo de esos horribles sentimientos de vacío que provocaban la muerte de un ser querido—. Mi hermano… —repitió con verdadero dolor—. Murieron… —no podía hacerse a la idea—. Yuui, Akemi, Sakura…

—¿Sakura? — se espantó.

—Ella murió ayer y… —no pudo continuar, la voz se le cortaba y su garganta se cerraba.

—Por eso lo hiciste… —sus orbes castañas no podían estar más abiertas. El rubio sólo asintió—. Oh por dios... no puedo, no puedo creerlo —lo abrazó con más fuerza, permanecieron así un rato, hasta que el rubio se quejó de un dolor en su estómago. Se llevó una mano al área adolorida y miró a su padre cuando lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente—. Te causaste severas úlceras irreparables, tendrás que vivir con ellas.

El aludido sólo asintió, en realidad poco le importaba.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar de algo serio e importante.

—Ámber ¿Dónde está? La escuché llorar hace rato, necesito verla —pidió con insistencia.

—Está bien, Tomoyo la ha estado cuidando.

—¿Está muy triste?

—Demasiado.

El corazón se le contrajo.

—Y es sobre eso de lo que te quiero hablar. Ella te necesita y fue la última voluntad de sus padres que tú la criaras como propia, querían que la adoptaras como hija legalmente y que la educaras, pero… ¿Podrás hacerlo? —lo miró severamente.

—Tengo que hacerlo —respondió con solemnidad, su actitud cambió de pronto cuando el tema se trató sobre Ámber—. No voy a dejarla a la deriva, cumpliré la última voluntad de mi hermano y su esposa.

—¿Estás seguro? —se quedó muy preocupado y Fye lo notó.

—Esto que ocurrió no volverá a pasar, te lo juro por lo que más amo. De ahora en adelante me dedicaré sólo a ella —su seriedad era tanta, al igual que su seguridad—. Y si ves que ella no está segura conmigo, tú cuidarás de ella o Tomoyo.

—¿Entonces aceptas?

—Por supuesto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —sonrió, aliviado—. Temía que te negaras a hacerlo.

—_Ella será mi nueva motivación _—sonrió de lado, muy imperceptiblemente—. ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla —insistió, un poco desesperado.

En ese momento entró Tomoyo con la bebé en brazos, se veía en sus ojos que tenía días de no poder dormir bien, al igual que el mayor de los Flowrigth.

—¡Papi! —se removió en los brazos de la amatista, inquieta y desesperada extendió sus manos al rubio sobre la cama. Los ojos azules de éste se inundaron en lágrimas y sin dudarlo la recibió entre sus brazos, la apretó fuertemente y su corazón se partió en dos al sentir cómo la bebé temblaba un poco.

—Ámber —susurró al apretarla contra su pecho, era aún tan pequeña—. Tranquila mi amor, aquí estoy, tranquila —acarició su cabecita, la pequeña cerraba sus puños alrededor de la bata de hospital de su "padre" no lo soltaría por nada del mundo, lo había extrañado tanto. Alzó un poco su carita y se sintió morir cuando vio sus ojos enrojecidos y llorosos. Al parecer tampoco la ha pasado muy bien.

—Papi…—soltó un murmullo agotado y exhaló después de haber llorado mucho. Se aferró al rubio y asegurándose de que no se iría, procedió a descansar un poco. La pequeña al fin se sentía segura y tranquila entre los cálidos brazos de su padre.

Ashura y Tomoyo miraban la escena con un nudo en sus gargantas. Fye besó la cabeza de Ámber y la apapachó un poco, arrullándola.

—Increíble… —murmuró la amatista—. No había logrado dormir tan pacíficamente en todos estos días —suspiró con cansancio.

Fye sonrió con tristeza y miró a ese bultito recostado sobre su pecho. Sonrió un poco más amplio al sentir ese agradable calorcito que le proporcionaba la pequeña. La envolvió mejor en sus brazos y se relajó al instante, un profundo sueño lo comenzó a atacar.

—¿Entonces? —murmuró Ashura.

—Yo seré su padre a partir de hoy. Ella no estará sola, nunca… —bajó la mirada y se conmovió enormemente ante esa belleza de niña—. Yo seré tu padre de ahora en adelante, Ámber —le dijo con cariño y deposito un dulce besito en su cabeza. En seguida suspiró con mucho cansancio y algo de dolor.

—¿Quieres que…? —hizo el ademán de quitarle a Ámber, pero el rubio de inmediato reaccionó y la apretó más contra sí, negando firmemente con la cabeza.

—Entonces iré a hacer el trámite para darte de alta más tarde.

—Gracias papá…

**_Tiempo actual…_**

—¡Oh por dios…! Todo este tiempo pensé que… pensé que era hija tuya y de Elda.

—¡Oh no! —hizo cara de asco—. Jamás, pero… hay otra cosa que debo decirte. Nunca pude estar con otra mujer que no fueras tú, excepto… —carraspeó—. Un par de veces… con Ashley. Bueno, más que un par de veces —se sinceró por completo.

Los celos invadieron totalmente a la castaña, le dieron ganas de ir y sacarle los ojos a esa pelirroja larguirucha. Su enojo fue aumentando hasta que recordó que ella incluso estuvo a punto de casarse con Shaoran ¡Eso si era motivo de enfado para el rubio! Pero al parecer no le afectó tanto como imaginó que sería, creyó que al decírselo se enojaría, gritaría o rompería algo. Tal como hubiera reaccionado de más joven, pero… al parecer ya había madurado de verdad, ya no era un adolescente manipulado por sus hormonas.

—Entiendo... —murmuró y apretó un poco los puños—. ¿Tú y ella?

—¡Ahora no somos nada! —se adelantó a aclarar—. En realidad nunca tuvimos una relación seria... —se rascó la mejilla—. Lo nuestro no pasó de...

—Simples revolcones.

—Así es —admitió—. Ella tenía que viajar, yo vivía prácticamente en el hospital y cuidaba de Amber, así que ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo de una relación formal. Y tampoco la buscábamos —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entonces por qué vino a tu casa? ¿Por qué quedaste en verte con ella? —quiso contenerse, pero simplemente no pudo. Los celos se apoderaron de ella.

El rubio soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Oh cállate —se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

—Hablé con ella para terminar lo nuestro de una vez por todas. Después de todo has vuelto a mi vida, no necesito a nadie más.

—¿Hablas en serio? —se puso muy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Sakura... —tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Ya no quiero más malos entendidos, por eso te estoy exponiendo mi corazón al desnudo. Hice muchas cosas incorrectas, pero he tratado de redimir todo lo que hice, y ahora de verdad deseo compartir mi vida contigo, hablo en serio, Sakura —notó cómo temblaba levemente—. ¿No me crees que te amo? —tuvo miedo.

—Te creo —respondió después de un rato —. Te creo porque te amo —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él estaba por decirle algo lindo cuando la castaña de pronto se lanzó a sus brazos, o al menos todo lo que su pierna le permitía—. Idiota, eres un idiota —le dijo; con una mezcla de cariño, tristeza y enojo. Él en cambio esbozó una bella sonrisa, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Lo soy. Sólo espero que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—Idiota —repitió, al mismo tiempo le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho—. Lo que intentaste fue tan...

—Fue una estupidez, lo sé —suspiró—. Pero es que no encontraba sentido a vivir en un mundo sin ti, sin mi hermano...

—¡¿Pero por qué te dijeron que había muerto!? —se separó bruscamente del abrazo.

Fye suspiró ante el amargo recuerdo.

—Meses después me llamó, pidiéndome disculpas por el error que había cometido. Al parecer se trataba de otra persona, una mujer de avanzada edad: Sarada Kinomoto.

—¿Y por qué nunca me buscaste? —sus ojos brillaron de tristeza.

—¡Lo hice! Viajé a Japón, fui a tu casa y no encontré a nadie, pensé que se habrían cambiado de casa y jamás pude localizarlos, ahora entiendo el por qué —entristeció—. Lo último que supe de ti fue que trabajas en Shanghái, así que mandé a otro investigador no tan inepto —gruñó—. Y es que tenía la cura para tu enfermedad y necesitaba encontrarte cuanto antes, pero ya ves cómo sucedieron las cosas... Y fuera de todo eso en realidad deseaba encontrarte, necesitaba verte y pedirte perdón por todas las idioteces que hice. Lo único que me detenía un poco era el hecho de que ya no sólo se trataba de mí, sino también de mi hija. Temía que no la fueras a aceptar, y no quería decirte la verdad por miedo a que ella se enterara de algún modo. Lo último que quiero en esta vida es que ella sufra, antes moriría.

—Todo lo que me has dicho jamás saldrá de mis labios. Eso te lo juro.

—Gracias —sonrió suavemente—. ¿Pero por qué lloras? —le causó un poco de gracia y ternura a la vez.

—¡Tú también estás llorando! —lo acusó.

El aludido parpadeó confundido y se llevó una mano a su mejilla húmeda. Ella tenía razón.

—Me contagiaste —le echó la culpa.

—Eres un llorón.

—Mira quién lo dice.

Se miraron fijamente y estallaron en risas. Si un psiquiatra los viera, los confinaría a un manicomio de por vida.

—Olvidémonos de todo —sugirió con una bella sonrisa y tomándola nuevamente de las manos—. Los dos pasamos por situaciones adversas, tuvimos otra pareja e incluso intentamos la misma estupidez. Dejemos todo en el pasado —más que una sugerencia, parecía una súplica.

—Me parece buena idea —suspiró, sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Miró el despertador sobre la mesita de noche y se espantó—. ¡Son las dos de la mañana!

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Y mañana tienes trabajo a primera hora —ni siquiera eso le borró la sonrisa soñadora de sus labios. Sólo se volvió a encoger de hombros. En seguida soltó un gran bostezo que fue transmitido de inmediato a la castaña, quien contagiada bostezó aún más fuerte. Ambos soltaron una risita, no podían dejar de verse a los ojos, el momento era casi irreal, al fin se habían hablado con la verdad y eso los hacía sentirse libres.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó suavemente al sentir esos orbes verdes sobre los suyos, pues no se le despegaban ni un segundo.

—Fye ¿Qué somos?

El aludido suspiró y se llevó una mano al mentón, en pose reflexiva.

—No lo sé —sonrió como niño. Ella casi se va de espaldas—. No sé qué somos, pero no dejemos de serlo.

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron tiernamente ante esas palabras.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó al ver que se descalzaba.

—Durmamos. Ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?

—S-sí, pe-pero ¿Dormirás aquí?

—Es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero... —silenció al escuchar una suave risa.

—Sólo bromeaba —suspiró inconscientemente. En realidad tenía la esperanza de que ella lo aceptara en su cama, sólo para dormir, por supuesto. Estaba por levantarse e irse a dormir a otro lado, decepcionado, pero una mano lo sujetó tiernamente de la manga de su camisa.

—Por favor, quédate.

Los ojos azules brillaron en felicidad. De un salto se sentó en la orilla de la cama y terminó de quitase los zapatos, se desabrochó la camisa y la arrojó a la silla de su escritorio, prosiguió con el pantalón, pero antes de que lograra su cometido Sakura lo detuvo.

—¡Oye! ¿Piensas desnudarte en frente de mí? —se espantó.

—Lo siento —rio con nerviosismo. Caminó hasta su closet y sacó un pijama que tenía mucho de no usar, pues desde hace años acostumbraba dormir sólo en ropa interior. Y se metió al baño para salir segundos después con la ropa ya puesta. Sonrió enternecido al ver que las mejillas de Sakura aún estaban coloradas.

Caminó perezosamente hasta la cama y antes de meterse en ella, ayudó a Sakura a cubrirse bien con las mantas. En seguida rodeó la cama y se sumergió entre las sabanas. Ya había apagado la luz y sólo la lámpara en su mesita de noche alumbraba el cuarto.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura.

—Hasta mañana —respondió tímidamente antes de que él apagara la luz.

Pasó un rato antes de que Fye murmurara algo.

—No puedo dormir —susurró.

—Yo tampoco —aguantó una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Duele?

—U-un poco —se asombró por su percepción.

Él suspiró con preocupación.

—Ya no puedo darte más medicamento, pero puedo hacer esto... —se movió bajo las sábanas hasta encontrarla. Su cuerpo seguía siendo tan suave y pequeño como lo recordaba.

No tardó en acercarla a él y abrazarla con cariño. Ella en automático recargó la cabeza en su pecho, soltando un suspiro al hacerlo. Estaba tan a gusto.

—Sakura —la llamó y ella alzó un poco el rostro para verlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir un inesperado y dulce beso en los labios que duró más de lo esperado—. Ahora sí, buenas noches mi amor.

"Buenas noches mi amor" esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la castaña por un buen rato. Esas simples cuatro palabras habían sido un delicioso bálsamo para su magullado corazón.

—Pero antes... Quisiera saber algo. ¿Por qué no te casaste con Shaoran?

La pregunta sorprendió mucho a la castaña. Pero se calmó y procesó la cuestión antes de responder.

—Porque es mi mejor amigo.

Esa respuesta alegró y al mismo tiempo lastimó un poco al rubio.

—Y porque no es el hombre al que yo amo —alzó el rostro y lo miró profundamente—. Nunca dejé de amarte —ahora fue ella quien le dio un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios, había sido un casto beso de pocos segundos.

Esa fue la mejor respuesta que pudo darle. El ojiazul se sintió tan feliz que no contuvo su impulso.

—¿Llamas a eso un beso? —se burló con cariño y enseguida le robó uno que nunca olvidaría.

**_Un par de horas más tarde…_**

Sabía que era una niña grande, ya casi tenía nueve años y debía enfrentar sus miedos, pero… acababa de tener una horripilante pesadilla en la que Ashley llegaba a casa y le decía que de ahora en adelante viviría ahí con ellos, que ella sería su nueva madre. ¡Eso sí que espantaba!

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba segura, si se quedaba en su cuarto e intentaba dormir, le amanecería en el intento. Lo único que daba buenos resultados en estos casos era ir con su padre y meterse en su cama, pero… y atenía mucho que no lo hacía, pues sólo las niñas de preescolar son así.

—¿Qué hago? —se preguntó a sí misma, estaba en un gran dilema.

A final de cuentas brincó de su cama y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de su padre, pero apenas entró, se llevó una agradable sorpresa. Las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron hasta formar una bella sonrisa. Un lindo sentimiento se alojó en su corazón.

No se molestó en despertarlos. Era tan lindo ver cómo su padre abrazaba a Sakura desde la espalda y lo mejor de todo era que ambos dormían con una plácida sonrisa en sus labios. Sin hacer ruido se subió con cuidado a la cama, lo hizo muy lentamente, no quería lastimar a la castaña. Después de unos segundos logró recostarse cómodamente a un lado de Sakura, quien abrió despacio sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la pequeña Ámber. Sonrió y enseguida la arropó con cariño, la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

—Te quiero mucho… —le susurró antes de quedar dormida nuevamente.

La pequeña rubia se queda quieta al oír eso, Sakura no se percató de ello, pero Ámber soltó un par de lágrimas llenas de alegría. Por primera vez sentía el amor de madre como debería de ser, o al menos así se imaginaba que se sentía tener una madre.

—Yo también te quiero —murmuró después de un rato. Sonrió como nunca y aun llorando un poco, se abrazó a ella con mucho fervor.

**_Continuará…_**

Gracias por la espera y la gran paciencia, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y sirva como recompensa por todos sus lindos comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Ya se revelaron muchos secretos, pero Sakura no se ha abierto por completo a Fye ¿Qué será lo que aún le oculta?

Si tienen algún comentario, háganlo. No duden en dejar uno antes de irse ¿Creen que mi historia se merece aunque sea un lindo mensajito? :3

Ahora me gustaría saber sus teorías sobre lo que está por pasar, aten cabos y traten de averiguar lo que pasará de ahora en adelante jijijiji


	16. Miel, pura miel ¿O no?

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XV**

_"__**Miel, pura miel ¿O no?"**_

Sin abrir los ojos, soltó un hondo suspiro. Estaba consciente de que estaba por amanecer, pero no quería moverse ni un milímetro de allí, quería estar al lado de Sakura, tenerla entre sus brazos un poco más, quería… sentir su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo como tantas noches atrás. Esas noches en que ambos eran pura pasión y lujuria.

Una hermosa sonrisa adornó los labios del rubio, ésta incrementó al despabilarse un poco y ver que su amada hija dormía plácidamente entre los brazos del amor de su vida. Era una escena de verdad conmovedora, no pudo evitar que la nostalgia se apoderara de él. Sabía lo mucho que Ámber necesitaba de una madre, y afortunadamente había encontrado ese amor en Sakura, sólo suplicaba al cielo que todo siguiera viento en popa.

Era aún temprano, pero él tenía que levantarse para ir al trabajo. A pesar de que era sábado, el pobre debía ir al hospital, pues tenía un poco de trabajo acumulado. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se levantó con pereza de la cama, de verdad desearía quedarse allí todo el día, con sus dos grandes amores.

Se bañó y luego bajó a preparar el desayuno, después se arregló y preparó sus cosas para ir al hospital. Estaba a punto de salir de su recamara cuando…

—¿Ya te vas?

Esa voz modorra lo detuvo antes de salir. Sonrió con ternura acumulada al verla hecha taquito entre las sábanas, con Ámber acurrucada a su lado.

—Sí —caminó hacia la cama, puso ambas manos sobre el colchón y se inclinó hasta darle un dulce beso en los labios—. Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente —se incorporó y llegó a la puerta antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, pues ese beso la había dejado totalmente atontada.

—P-pero es sábado —hizo un puchero, lo cual aumentó su grado de ternura, ya toda su cara estaba roja.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Trataré de volver para el mediodía y saldremos a pasear los tres juntos ¿Qué te parece? —murmuró muy bajito, no quería despertar a la nena.

—¡Sí! —saltó de entre las sábanas. Los adultos se asustaron bastante.

—¿No se supone que estabas dormida? —caminó de nuevo hacia la cama y le pellizcó la nariz, no tan delicadamente.

—¡Ay, papá! —le pegó un manotazo a su querido padre para que dejara de pellizcarla.

Sakura se carcajeó.

—Me parece buena idea —dijo la castaña de pronto, los otros dos la miraron sin comprender—. Que salgamos los tres juntos. Además, tengo mucho de no salir —suspiró cansada—. Me volveré loca aquí encerrada.

—¿Segura? —el rubio alzó una ceja sugestivamente, con picardía.

—¡Fye! —exclamó totalmente abochornada. El aludido rio abiertamente.

—Bueno, me retiro o llegaré tarde —comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Papi! ¿No me vas a dar un besito? Ya le diste uno a Sakura —se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero poco común en una niña de su edad. El aludido entornó los ojos en dirección a su pequeña monstruilla, quien sonrió maliciosamente al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su padre y el exagerado rubor en las de Sakura.

El rubio caminó hacia su hija lentamente, se inclinó sobre ella y…

—¡No! ¡papá! ¡No! —exclamó entre carcajadas, pues el ojiazul le estaba dando un ataque de cosquillas muy poco delicadas. Pronto la castaña se les unió, pero terminó defendiendo a la pequeña.

—¡Qué tramposa! Haces que Sakura te defienda, no se vale dos contra uno —suspiró con una gran sonrisa—. Me rindo —miró la hora en su reloj y se apuró a salir de ahí, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó la niña con un aire desanimado, sentada entre el revoltijo de sábanas.

—¿Preparar el desayuno? —inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa, Ámber se emocionó y asintió con alegría.

Momentos después ya se encontraban las dos en la cocina, intentando preparar algo decente para el desayuno. Sakura estaba parada ante la estufa, con una muleta bajo el brazo y la sartén en la otra mano. De vez en vez le pedía a Ámber que le acercara algún utensilio o ingrediente. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que son madre e hija pasando un agradable rato juntas.

Agradable hasta que…

—¡Se está quemando! —exclamó Ámber con espanto.

Sakura hizo piruetas con el sartén y su muleta. A fin de cuentas logró lanzarlo al fregadero, donde abrió la llave en toda su capacidad para terminar con las llamas.

—¡Qué susto!

—¿No te quemaste?

—No, Ámber, estoy bien —suspiró llena de alivio después de tal susto.

—Creo que moriremos de hambre.

La castaña miró a la niña y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—Concuerdo contigo —dejó de reír cuando su muleta resbaló un poco y la hizo perder el equilibrio.

—¡Sakura! —a pesar de ser muy pequeña, la niña logró equilibrar un poco a la castaña, pero ésta comenzó a sentir dolor en su pierna. Se debía en parte a todo el rato que llevaba de pie y también a ese pequeño trastabilleo que le costó el gran dolor de apoyarse en el piso con la pierna mala.

—Estoy bien —masculló entre dientes, no quería que se notara el inmenso dolor, estuvo a punto de soltar unas groserías, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Con cuidado y lentitud Sakura fue llevada a la sala, Ámber la cuidaba en cada paso, preocupada.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Tranquila, estoy bien.

—¿Le hablo a mi papá?

—Tranquila —soltó una muy leve risita, esto tranquilizó un poco a la rubia—. Sólo necesito reposar un rato.

El timbre de la residencia sonó de repente. Ámber deseó no abrir la puerta, no después de ver quién había llamado.

—Hola ¿Está tu padre en casa?

—No.

—¿Me dejas pasar?

—No.

—Mira, pequeña mocosa, yo… —silenció al ver que alguien aparecía detrás de la niña.

—Buenos días —saludó meramente por educación—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Ashley miró a Sakura de pies a cabeza, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al notar sus fachas. No podía creer cómo Fye se había enamorado de una chica tan simplona y común. Pero hubo algo que la desconcertó un poco y esto hizo que su nivel de altanería disminuyera un par de rayitas: la ojiverde se apoyaba en una muleta mientras sostenía con su mano el muslo derecho, tenía una mueca de dolor, pero al parecer sabía muy bien cómo soportarlo.

—Buenos días, quisiera hablar con Fye y ¡Oh! —sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver cómo los orbes de la castaña se fueron cerrando despacio hasta que el conocimiento la abandonó por completo. Ámber no se enteró de nada, sino hasta que vio cómo Ashley entró a la casa de un solo salto y pasó de largo hasta sostener a Sakura entre sus brazos, evitando así su caída al suelo.

—¡Sakura! —Ámber se espantó mucho—. Sakura, despierta —siguió a Ashley hasta la sala, donde con algo de dificultad depositó a la castaña sobre el sillón más amplio.

—Al parecer sólo se desmayó —murmuró la pelirroja—. Tiene algo de fiebre —comprobó al tocarle el rostro.

—¡Le voy a hablar a mi papá! —salió corriendo en busca del teléfono, llamó al celular de Fye, pero nunca contestó.

—Ya, tranquilízate mocosa —murmuró Ashley—. Ella está bien —quiso creer en sus propias palabras.

—Pero… —silenció al ver la mirada severa que le dirigió—. Vete de aquí —frunció mucho el ceño. La aludida sólo suspiró dramáticamente. Pensó en hacerle caso y volver otro día, pero su conciencia no se lo permitiría. Se puso de pie y se adentró en la casa—. ¿A dónde vas? —frunció mucho el ceño mientras caminaba detrás de la modelo, sintió cómo iba dejando en el aire esa fragancia a perfume muy costoso, miró su forma tan elegante de caminar y los enormes tacones que usaba. Frunció más el ceño. No le gustaba esa mujer para su padre.

—Sólo no te entrometas, enana.

Sakura despertó luego de un rato. Había percibido el delicioso aroma a beicon con huevos fritos. Su estómago gruñó ferozmente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras.

La castaña se incorporó un poco y parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué…

—Vaya desastre hicieron en la cocina, por poco queman las cortinas —dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

Sakura miró bien todo a su alrededor. Frente a ella, sobre la mesita de la sala tenía un desayuno con muy buena pinta, en el sillón de al lado estaba Ashley cómodamente desayunando y tomando té, mientras que en el sillón individual estaba Ámber, con apariencia seria y tímida, muy callada a su parecer.

Se incorporó un poco más hasta que sintió cómo algo húmedo y tibio caía en su regazo. Era un paño húmedo.

—Tenías fiebre. Será mejor que tomes esos medicamentos, Ámber me dijo que Fye te los recetó.

—Sí —asintió automáticamente, su mente aún no podía hacer conjeturas—. Ashley, no quiero ser grosera, pero…. ¿qué haces aquí?

La aludida se pasó la servilleta de tela por los labios con una elegancia envidiable, la miró directo a los ojos y le explicó todo lo que, al parecer, Sakura no recordaba.

—¿Y tú preparaste todo esto? —miró el suculento desayuno.

—Por supuesto, la enana hubiera sido incapaz de hacerlo —rio un poco, pero se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de Sakura ante el despectivo apodo de Ámber—. Fye no estaba y por el desastre en la cocina imaginé que no habían desayunado, anda, come que se enfría.

—Gracias —murmuró, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante todo esto.

—Será mejor que me vaya —se puso de pie y tomó su bolso, caminó en dirección a la puerta principal.

—Ashley —Sakura la detuvo—. Muchas gracias.

La aludida sólo la miró y asintió levemente, luego de eso se fue, caminando y contoneando las caderas.

Sakura suspiró y miró a Ámber, quien no decía palabra alguna y miraba su taza de té fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿Acaso te dijo algo malo?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estás tan triste? —se preocupó.

—Es sólo que me asusté un poco —respondió.

La castaña sonrió con ternura. Esa forma de hablar tan correcta la llenaba de ternura. Ámber parecía una muñeca sacada de un cuento de hadas, tan linda, pequeña y dulce.

—¿Puedes venir hacia mí?

La niña se puso de pie y obedeció, pero no se esperó recibir tal abrazo de parte de Sakura. No dudó en corresponderlo de inmediato.

—Discúlpame por asustarte, es sólo que no me he sentido bien estos días, pero es algo que se pasará —murmuró, aun abrazándola con ese infinito amor.

—Nunca te vas a ir ¿Verdad?

Esa pregunta dejó perpleja a Sakura. No sabía qué responderle, no sabía siquiera qué iba a ser de su vida de ahora en adelante.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo siempre? —sus ojitos llorosos la conmovieron hasta el alma.

La castaña sólo atinó a susurrar su nombre con remordimiento y a estrecharla aún con más fuerza.

No pudo responderle esa pregunta.

Luego de eso, Sakura descansó en su habitación el resto del día, los medicamentos para el dolor la hacían sentirse un poco dopada. Mientras tanto, Ámber permaneció a su lado en todo momento, incluso entrada la tarde, ambas mujeres se escabulleron al cuarto del rubio para ver una película. Esperaron a que llegara Fye del trabajo, pero ya pasaba de las diez de la noche y Fye ni sus luces. Sakura y Ámber ya se encontraban dormidas para cuando el rubio regresó a casa. Habían quedado en aprovechar el sábado e irse a pasear, pero Fye no contaba con que le esperaba demasiado trabajo en el hospital. Estaba agotado y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa y tumbarse en la cama junto a Sakura.

Ayer habían ocurrido tantas cosas, y tan rápido… que ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de asimilarlo bien, ahora que podía hacerlo, una enorme sonrisa se expandía por todo su rostro. Al fin, después de tantos años los dos estaban felices, y en cuanto a él… estaba nervioso ante todas las buenas posibilidades que brillaban ante sus ojos, su futuro le depara cosas increíbles, estaba seguro. Pero por lo pronto sólo le importaba que el destino le permitiera dormir esta noche acurrucado junto a Sakura.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento de ella entre sus brazos, de su dulce aroma inundando las sábanas y todo a su alrededor, de su delicada y suave piel rozando con la suya.

Sonrió como idiota y suspiró, pero poco le duró el encanto. Entró a su propia recámara y se encontró con las dos mujeres de su vida plácidamente dormidas sobre el colchón, acostadas de tal manera que abarcaban toda la cama queen size. Dejó caer los hombros en un gesto un poco desanimado. No iba a despertarlas para que le brindaran un pequeño espacio entre ese tumulto y revuelto de sábanas en el que se había convertido su cama. Contuvo una risilla y mejor se dirigió a la recámara de Sakura.

_**Sakura**_

Desperté súbitamente de mi pesadilla, por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño y que yo aún estaba internada en el hospital justo después de cortar mis muñecas.

Parpadeé un par de veces hasta ubicarme bien en tiempo y espacio. Eran las tres de la mañana, ya no tenía sueño y lo único que quisiera hacer es abrazarlo, pero lo busco en la cama y no lo encuentro. Se supone que ya debía de haber vuelto del hospital.

Me incorporé de un salto, ignorando un poco el dolor en mi pierna. Con cuidado acomodé mejor a Ámber en el colchón, tomé mi muleta y salí al pasillo en busca de señales de él, pero toda la casa estaba en penumbras.

¡Ya sé!

Si tuvo que quedarse en el hospital a pasar la noche, seguramente me mandó un mensaje de texto. Fui directo a mi habitación en busca del celular, pero enorme fue mi sorpresa al entrar y ver a alguien tumbado sobre mi colchón. Una sonrisa boba se formó en mis labios. Fye seguro estaba demasiado exhausto, pues ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse las ropas clínicas. Su rostro mostraba una expresión pacífica y tranquila, pero unas notables manchas azuladas adornaban la base de sus ojos. Seguro tuvo un día muy complicado.

Caminé en silencio hasta llegar a su lado. Y lo miré… era difícil detenerme, luchar con las ganas de estar a su lado, de tocarle, abrazarle, de acariciar su rostro, de recostarme sobre su pecho en las noches y sentir su respiración pausada después de hacer el amor… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Cómo extraño todo eso! Me apena admitirlo, pero de verdad echo de menos esas noches apasionadas que llenaban mi cuerpo de placer, sólo Fye había sido capaz de hacerme experimentar tanto amor y pasión al mismo tiempo. Y extraño tanto eso…

Suspiré pesadamente y eso fue suficiente para que el sueño de él se viera interrumpido. Lo noté al ver cómo sus párpados se abrían en medio de la oscuridad, mostrando esos orbes azules tan brillantes y relucientes.

—¿Sakura? —murmuró con voz pastosa.

Yo lo vi y me nacieron unas inmensas ganas de tumbarme en la cama junto a él, abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo. Y sólo estar así, abrazados el uno al otro, sin pensar en el tiempo ni en las circunstancias.

—Lo siento, no quise…

Se incorporó con algo de pereza de la cama hasta pararse frente a mí. Alargó sus labios en una sexy sonrisa ladina y en seguida me capturó entre sus brazos, yo reposé mi cabeza contra su pecho y fui feliz.

—Tenía ganas de verte —confesó. Su barbilla se apoyaba en mi cabeza. Yo me abandoné al abrazo, cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza su perfume, estaba mezclado con el olor a desinfectante del hospital, pero continuaba teniendo el olor característico y embriagante de Fye, es que me mareaba y me hacía perder la cabeza.

—¿Día difícil en el hospital? —no sé cómo fue que logré articular palabra, así, apretada contra su fuerte pecho.

—Muchas emergencias —suspiró pesado—. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de avisarles que llegaría tan tarde. Siento no haber cumplido con mi palabra, sé que aprovecharíamos el sábado para salir a pasear y…

—No hay problema —alcé mi rostro y le sonreí suavemente. La verdad nada más me importa cuando me encuentro entre sus brazos. Él me miró con una expresión algo culpable y luego me sonrió igual. En ese momento recordé la visita de Ashley, quizá debería decírselo, pero… no quiero arruinar este momento tan perfecto—. ¿Quieres volver a la cama?

—Sólo si es contigo.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas, ya pesar de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, él fue capaz de notarlo, su sonrisa victoriosa lo delataba. Comenzó a jalarme un poco hacia mi propia cama.

—Pero… Ámber está sola en tu habitación.

—No pasa nada malo —susurró y con cuidado dejó mi muleta en algún lugar para enseguida meterse a la cama junto conmigo. Ambos soltamos un suspiro muy pesado, lleno de satisfacción al tenernos tan cerca el uno del otro—. Acércate más —murmuró muy quedito, con voz modorra y luego añadió—. Me encanta tu aroma, no ha cambiado en estos diez años…

—Pero no uso ningún perfume.

—Es tu aroma natural lo que me encanta, como tu cama, huele tanto a ti —aspiró con fuerza y soltó un suspiro satisfecho. Yo me sonrojé mucho y al mismo tiempo tuve que contener una risilla. Fye estaba muy adormilado y al parecer no sabía bien lo que decía. No lo contradije en nada y simplemente me acurruqué más hacia él, buscando su calor, su aroma, el latir tan suave de su corazón que me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que levantarme para ir al baño, pero Fye estaba tan agotado que ni cuenta se dio. Decidí ducharme y bajar a hacer el desayuno (O al menos intentarlo) ya que Fye siempre se molestaba en hacerlo para nosotras, de hecho… siempre hace cosas por mí y no he tenido la oportunidad de regresarle aunque fuera un poco de todo lo que me da. Mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para el desayuno, no pude evitar ponerme a pensar en Ashley ¿Qué habría querido al venir ayer? Buscaba a Fye, pero… ¿Qué querría de él?

—Huele delicioso.

Pegué un brinco del susto.

—¡Lo siento! —se asustó un poco al verme tan espantada—. No quise espantarte, es sólo que huele suculento —se relamió los labios al ver la sartén—. ¿Les gustaron los pancakes que les hice ayer?

—¿Pancakes?

—Sí, les dejé una nota en la repisa.

—¿Nota? —alcé una ceja.

—No me digas que no los probaron.

Yo me encogí de hombros. Él caminó hasta el horno y abrió la puerta, dejando ver una bandeja repleta de pancakes de distintos sabores.

—¡Oh! Lo siento tanto Fye, en verdad Ámber y yo no nos enteramos de nada.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia mientras sacaba la bandeja del horno y los dejaba sobre la repisa—. ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó al ver las cortinas quemadas—. ¿Qué pasó aquí ayer?

—¡Ah! Eso… am… bueno, Ámber y yo tratábamos de preparar el desayuno y…

—Pero no se quemaron ¿Verdad? —me preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos, asustado.

—Oh no, no nos pasó nada.

—¿Y qué comieron entonces?

—Ashley llegó y nos preparó el desayuno —tuve que decírselo. Su expresión se desencajó de tal forma que no supe si tenía un tic en el ojo o si era mi imaginación.

A fin de cuentas tuve que contarle todo lo que había pasado, mientras, él hacía el desayuno y yo descansaba en el taburete a lado de la isla en medio de la cocina. A veces fruncía el ceño, en otras ocasiones suspiraba y al último sólo se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué crees que quería hablar contigo? —traté de sonar un poco indiferente al respecto, pero mi tono delató mis crecientes celos.

—No lo sé —respondió luego de un rato. Noté que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre ello—. Si vuelve a venir avísenme cuanto antes.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Se giró desde la estufa y me miró con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sé que estás celosa, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es sólo que no me gusta que venga a molestarlas. Y si dice que tiene algo importante que hablar conmigo, será mejor que lo solucionemos cuanto antes.

—No estoy celosa —me crucé de brazos.

—Perfecto —se burló un poco—. Ya que no tienes por qué estarlo.

No sé en qué momento ya estaba ante mí, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos mientras respiraba el mismo aire que yo, de un momento a otro sus labios estaban sobre los míos en un beso cargado de emociones.

—¡Papi! ¿Hace mucho frío en aquel lugar? ¿Qué más tengo que echar en mi mochila para el viaje? —las voz revoloteadora de Ámber se escuchó muy cerca y en seguida escuchamos el rechinido de la puerta de la cocina. Nos separamos sólo un poco y miramos en aquella dirección. El tono carmesí adornó el rostro de Fye y el mío.

—Lo siento —también se sonrojó y salió de inmediato de la cocina.

—Creo que debería hablar con ella —sostuvo mis mejillas con cariño y me besó en la frente.

—Iré contigo —me puse de pie y él me extendió una mano con caballerosidad.

Fuimos a la sala, donde la pequeña estaba sentada, jugando con su celular mientras una enorme mochila reposaba a su lado.

—Cariño —Fye se sentó a su derecha y yo a su izquierda.

—¿Ya está listo el desayuno? —preguntó con naturalidad y una linda sonrisa.

—Sí, pero lo que queremos decirte no es sobre eso —agregué con algo de nerviosismo.

—Lo que viste ayer en la mañana y ahora hace unos momentos… —inició Fye, pero no supo bien cómo continuar.

—¿Te refieres a los besos?

—Eh… sí —se sonrojó levemente, seguramente mi rostro estaría igual—. Quizá estés confundida, pues te había dicho que Sakura y yo sólo éramos amigos, y como has de saber, los amigos no se besan de esa manera.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Pero no estoy confundida. Sakura y tú volvieron a ser novios ¿Verdad? —le brillaron los ojos al decir aquello. Fye me miró y una sonrisa muy similar a la de Ámber se formó en sus labios.

—Sí, Sakura y yo somos novios ahora.

¡Boom, boom, boom!

Mi corazón dio vuelcos de felicidad.

—¡Sí! —brincó con tanta emoción que no pude evitar conmoverme. De un momento a otro ella estaba abrazándome tan fuerte como podía—. ¡Qué bueno! Qué bueno —repitió, llena de emoción y sentimientos.

Segundos después sentí otros brazos alrededor de mí además de los de Ámber. Los tres estábamos juntos en un abrazo muy conmovedor.

—¿Te hace feliz esa noticia, cariño? —preguntó con algo de miedo a su hija.

—¡Muy feliz! —ahora lo abrazó a él, quien me lanzó una mirada cargada de emociones. Los observé con ternura hasta que ciertas palabras retumbaron en mi mente: "Viaje, ropa, mochila" ¿De qué me había perdido?

—Fye ¿A qué viaje se refiere Ámber?

—Oh… olvidé decírtelo anoche —una sonrisa genuina adornó sus labios—. Hice reservación en un pequeño hotel de un lindo pueblo. Habíamos quedado en pasear todo el día de ayer, pero debido a mi trabajo no pudimos hacerlo, así que se me ocurrió esta idea, además, mañana es un día feriado, no hay escuela ni trabajo.

Ahora entendía por qué incluso Ámber estaba levantada y lista para salir a pesar de ser las siete de la mañana.

—Pero… —los nervios me atacaron—. Un viaje así… —me revolví las manos en un gesto nervioso.

—Sé que no has salido desde hace mucho y temes que pueda ocurrir algo con tu lesión. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte —me guiñó un ojo—. Llevas contigo a un buen médico que estará a tu servicio las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Y es un lugar muy bonito ¡Mira! —Ámber me enseñó una postal con un hermoso lugar.

—"Bibury" que bonito lugar —me asombré.

—Será mejor que desayunemos ya para poder llegar antes del mediodía, nos espera un largo camino.

—¡Sí! —brincó del sillón, directo a la cocina, de donde salió momentos después con platos, cubiertos, vasos, etc.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna hoy? ¿Podrás resistir unas cuantas horas de viaje en auto? —me preguntó con una tierna preocupación.

—Estoy excelente.

La mesa ya estaba puesta y el desayuno caliente se enfriaba poco a poco, sólo faltaba Fye para que comenzáramos. Me puse de pie y fui a buscarlo a la cocina. Estaba sacando unos frascos de píldoras de un cajón, sacó un par de cada recipiente hasta formar un pequeño puñado y lo tragó todo junto con un poco de agua, ajeno a mi presencia allí.

—¿Estás bien? —mi voz salió más alta y temblorosa de lo que me esperé. Él pareció no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, así que casi se atragantó cuando lo llamé.

—S-sí —tosió, tuvo que darle otro trago al vaso con agua.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —me acerqué torpemente al cajón, donde guardaba esos medicamentos. Él lo cerró de inmediato.

—No es nada importante —sonrió levemente—. En serio —insistió al no verme tan convencida.

—¿Estás enfermo? —una extraña preocupación fue creciendo en mi pecho.

—Estoy bien mi amor, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —besó mis labios brevemente y nos dirigimos al comedor. De esta manera zanjó el tema y no volvió a tocarlo.

Desayunamos, y luego de arreglarnos un poco, salimos de casa. Me había tardado un poco en arreglar mi apariencia, después del accidente me había descuidado un poco. Mi sesión de belleza se limitaba a agua, jabón, peinar un poco mi corto cabello y ponerme la ropa deportiva más cómoda que encontraba entre mis cosas. Ahora que lo pienso… no me veo ni una cuarta parte bien de lo que me veía hace años. Definitivamente me había descuidado y ahora entiendo por qué Ashley me miraba tan despectivamente, seguro no podía creer cómo alguien como Fye se atrevía a mirar a alguien tan simplona como yo. No dejé que esto me desanimara, así que decidí arreglarme aunque fuera un poquito este día, era un día especial, pues en varios meses esta sería mi primera salida (Además de haber acompañado a Ámber a su escuela el primer día). Aún hacía frío, así que mi ropa no variaba mucho de un cómodo y holgado suéter de lana que Ashura-san me había regalado en navidad y un pantalón deportivo lo suficientemente amplio como para que mi pierna llena de vendajes cupiera en él. Suspiré con algo de resignación al no ver gran cambio en mi apariencia.

—Te ves hermosa —me susurró Fye al oído mientras enrollaba algo cálido y suave en mi cuello y luego me extendió un felpudo gorro de lana—. Está por comenzar la primavera, pero allá el clima es mucho más frío que aquí —mis mejillas se colorearon y a lo lejos escuché la risilla de Ámber, a quien por cierto no se le escapaba ninguna oportunidad para vernos a ambos con esos ojitos y sonrisas traviesas. Eso me recordaba tanto a Yuui, quien siempre se percató del amor entre su hermano y yo.

Ámber y Fye subían el poco equipaje que llevábamos, no era mucho, pues sólo pasaríamos una noche allí, aunque… no puedo negar que estoy algo nerviosa. Hace unos días Fye y yo no nos llevábamos tan bien y hoy… hoy le dice a Ámber que somos novios, nos besamos, dormimos juntos (Nada de sexo, sólo dormimos) y ahora hacemos un viaje en familia.

Una triste nostalgia oprime mi pecho al ver la escena a mi alrededor y pensar que esta podría haber sido mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo si Fye y yo no nos hubiéramos distanciado, no sé, quizá ya tendríamos varios hijos y yo no estaría esta silla de ruedas, sí, Fye insistió en que la usara mientras estuviéramos fuera de casa. Al parecer resultó algo paranoico con mi lesión.

Mientras ellos guardaban todo en el auto, nuestros queridos amigos hicieron acto de aparición. Kurogane y Tomoyo vinieron a darnos la gran noticia de que en unos días Harry estaría ya viviendo con ellos. Eso nos hizo muy felices a todos y no se diga de Ámber, la pequeña brincó de felicidad.

Nuestros amigos se asombraron mucho al ver que nos iríamos de viaje un par de días, Kurogane miró ceñudo a Fye y Tomoyo me miró con picardía, a lo que yo le respondí con una enorme sonrisa. Esto la desarmó y de inmediato fue hacia mí.

—¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes? —murmuró en voz baja mientras Kurogane le hacía advertencias a Fye sobre mi pierna y varios cuidados especiales y muchos términos médico que yo simplemente no entendí.

—Muchas cosas buenas —suspiré—. Tengo tanto que contarte —tomé sus manos entre las mías—. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte ahora es que soy muy, muy feliz. Fye y yo nos sinceramos por fin.

—¿¡Le contaste todo?! —se asombró y yo asentí, mirando de reojo a ambos hombres enfrascados en su conversación.

—Bueno, casi todo —corregí—. Sabe lo de mis cicatrices, lo que intenté hacer, sabe sobre Shaoran…

—¿Y sobre _él_? —me miró con asombro, yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza—. Oh Sakura… deberías hacerlo.

—No puedo —un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Ya es hora de irnos —anunció Fye, a unos metros de nosotras, ante un Kurogane sonriente. Era extraño, hace unos momentos se veía malhumorado con la idea de nuestro viaje, pero ahora nos miraba a los tres con una expresión diferente, demasiado feliz para alguien como él.

—Cuídense mucho —me abrazó con fuerza—. Y diviértanse —me guiñó un ojo—. Quién sabe, quizá te pida que seas su novia de nuevo —le brillaron los ojos como un par de estrellas. Yo resistí unos segundos, hasta que no pude más y lo solté.

—Ya lo somos —fue suficiente para que soltara un gritillo emocionado.

Durante el trayecto, el clima se fue haciendo más frío conforme avanzábamos, pero la conversación en el auto era cada vez más amena y divertida. Ámber contaba chistes muy malos, tan malos que daban risa. Fye contaba viejas anécdotas para impresionar a su pequeña hija y yo me limitaba a escucharlos y hacer uno que otro comentario. La verdad es que no necesitaba formar parte de la conversación para sentirme inmensamente feliz, me gustaba ver a mi alrededor, sentir la felicidad de las personas que amo, esa es mi definición de "Felicidad"

—¿Y cómo conoces ese pueblo? —me animé a preguntar. Pude ver cómo su mirada se inundaba en la nostalgia y su suave sonrisa formaba un hoyuelo del lado izquierdo.

—Solía ir allí con Yuui y mis padres hace muchos años —sonrió con una triste nostalgia—. Es un lugar lleno de hermosos paisajes, el pueblo es muy pintoresco y de hecho lo usan para fotografías de las postales más famosas de Inglaterra. El clima es algo frío, pero el interior de las casas es muy acogedor, además, el pueblo está lleno de tiendas interesantes. Sé que les gustará —miró a Ámber y ésta no pareció encontrarle mucha emoción a ese lugar, pero al parecer no le importó y asintió con mucha energía, por un momento me sentí algo culpable, hace días ella había sugerido visitar el zoológico, o ir a un parque de diversiones, pero Fye se negó, haciendo alusión a mi lesión—. También hay muchos parque con juegos y podremos hacer un viaje en lancha en el lago central.

Esto último animó demasiado a la pequeña.

Después de dos horas de camino, llegamos a ese hermosísimo pueblo. Nunca en mi vida imaginé ver tantas colinas repletas de un césped tan verde y brillante, ni un canal tan largo que no podía ver su final desde donde me encontraba, el agua pasaba rápidamente por ese angosto canal de no más de tres metros, pero causaba un relajante sonido de agua chocando con algunas rocas en el camino. Fye bajó un poco las ventanas para que pudiéramos escucharlo y también para poder percibir mejor el aroma al césped y a brisa fresca. Cuando nos adentramos un poco más en el pueblo, pude ver que todas las casas (sin excepción) tenían ese estilo antiguo, todas con techo de dos aguas, paredes de ladrillos claros y grandes ventanas; a ninguna casa le faltaba la gran chimenea ni las tejas oscuras y pequeñas, la gran mayoría tenía plantas y enredaderas, sin contar el pequeño musgo verde que crecía en los techos.

—La primavera apenas está por comenzar, así que los campos aún no tienen flores, pero… en serio, tenemos que volver en un par de meses para que vean todas esas colinas llenas de flores de cientos de colores.

—Es bellísimo —me emocioné.

Nos adentramos más en el pueblo, en la radio se escuchaban estaciones distintas a las de Londres y justo ahora pasaban una linda canción romántica, peor fue interrumpida por un murmullo de Fye.

—Maldición —dijo muy bajito.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Al parecer no se percató que lo dijo en voz alta.

—Olvidé unas cosas, pero… —giró en una esquina—… creo que puedo conseguirlas aquí —estacionó el auto frente a una farmacia pequeña y se bajó de inmediato. Poco después regresó con las manos vacías, al parecer no encontró lo que buscaba y eso parecía ponerlo un poco de mal humor, lo cual se le pasó al instante en que aparcamos el auto en una linda casita, no muy diferente a las demás, pero no por eso menos hermosa. Fye se bajó del auto y volvió minutos después con unas llaves en mano.

—¿No vamos a entrar al hotel? —pregunté, confundida.

—Estamos cerca de él.

—¿Cómo?

Él señaló las llaves en su mano.

—Son de la casa que rentamos —sonrió ampliamente—. Les va a encantar.

—Espera ¿Casa? —me asombré—. Fye, pero… ¿Que eso no es muy caro?

—Tú no te preocupes por eso —rio—. Sólo disfruta —me guiñó un ojo. Me sentía un poco incómoda por no aportar ni un quinto para este viaje, pero es que él simplemente no me lo permitió.

Seguimos andando por el pueblo, pasamos por más campos extensos y cubiertos de césped, rodeamos un modesto cementerio y llegamos a nuestro destino, una hermosa casa de dos pisos, no muy diferente a las que vi en la entrada del pueblo, pero a diferencia de las otras, ésta tenía una pequeña cochera donde podíamos dejar el auto.

—Hemos llegado —apagó el auto y bajó de él, seguido por una emocionada Ámber, quien se apresuró a abrirme la puerta mientras Fye bajaba la silla de ruedas de la cajuela.

Miré alrededor, había muchos árboles por doquier, aunque éstos aún estaban sin hojas, no eran más que enormes ramas muy extensas.

—Creo que puedo usar las muletas —miré suplicantemente a Fye, pero él se mantuvo firme con respecto a la silla—. Está bien… —suspiré.

—Es por tu bien, mi amor —me besó en la frente y mis mejillas ardieron. Por Dios, tengo treinta años, debo dejar de sonrojarme por cosas tan simples como esas, pero volví a hacerlo cuando escuché la risilla cantarina de Ámber.

Momentos después ya teníamos todo desempacado y acomodado en su lugar. Ámber eligió la habitación con vista a las colinas, mientras que Fye quiso la que tenía ventanas grandes hacia el lago y yo…

—Creo que… dormiré con Ámber —dije al ver que sólo había dos habitaciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —hizo un tierno puchero, sus ojos azules brillaron más de lo normal, parecía un niño crecido y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo olímpico para resistir ante su encanto.

—Yo pensé que tendría mi propia habitación —Ámber entró a la conversación, cruzada de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

—Oh, bueno… —me rasqué la nuca—. Entonces creo que dormiré en la sala.

—Los sillones no se convierten en cama, sería muy incómodo.

—Mi papá tiene razón. Mejor duerme en su cuarto —sugirió con una angelical sonrisa. Yo entrecerré los ojos, sospechando que ellos tramaban algo.

—De acuerdo, si no te molesta, Ámber, dormiré en su habitación.

—¿Por qué me molestaría? —inquirió con verdadera inocencia—. Eres la novia de mi papá.

—Pero vi que tú no querías mucho a Ashley cuando era novia de tu padre.

—¡A ella nunca la quise! —puso ambas manos en sus caderas—. Pero a ti sí —sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Entonces sí dormirás con mi papá?

—Supongo que sí —me rasqué una mejilla, nerviosa, luego miré hacia atrás y pude ver cómo Fye le alzaba ambos pulgares a su hija, yo entrecerré los ojos aún más al ver cómo "disimuladamente" padre e hija chocaban los cinco. Ambos notaron mi mirada.

—Yo… ¡iré a ver el jardín trasero! —y salió corriendo de allí.

—Eres un tramposo —me crucé de brazos.

—¿En serio no quieres dormir conmigo? —de nuevo el tierno puchero.

—Y-yo —mi respiración se entrecortó al tener su rostro a tal sólo cinco centímetros del mío.

—No quiero forzarte a nada, sólo quería que vieras cómo Ámber aprueba nuestra relación —se me separó un poco—. Ella en verdad te ama —miró hacia las escaleras, por donde se había ido y una sonrisa sincera se expandió en su rostro—. Puedes dormir en esta habitación —señaló la que supuestamente era la suya.

—No, espera. ¿Dónde dormirás tú?

—En la…

—¡Y no me digas que en la sala! —lo apunté acusadoramente con el dedo.

—¡Bien! Entonces dormiremos juntos —me guiñó un ojo y no me dio tiempo para refutar la idea, pues ya me llevaba escaleras abajo.

Después de comer dedicamos el día entero a turistear por todo el pueblo, no era muy grande, así que lo recorrimos casi por completo. Fuimos al parque donde se encontraba el lago, ahí alimentamos a los peces y patos que andaban alrededor, rentamos una lancha en donde Fye y Ámber pedaleaban mientras yo descansaba cómodamente en la parte de atrás y me reía al ver que Fye se cansaba antes que Ámber.

—Creo que alguien ha perdido su condición —me burlé un poco.

—Si vieras lo… cansado que es… esto… —siguió pedaleando con esfuerzo.

Debía darle algo de crédito, pues en realidad Ámber no ayudaba mucho, aún era muy pequeña, así que el pobre cargaba el peso de ambas.

El paseo fue muy divertido, pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando estaba por anochecer. Salimos del parque y Ámber insistió en empujar mi silla de ruedas un rato. Fye accedió, pero con la condición de que se fijara bien por dónde iba, pues había muchos charcos de lodo debido a la intensa lluvia que había azotado al pueblo un día antes. Así Fye pudo caminar a mi lado y al fin tuve la oportunidad de verlo atentamente. A decir verdad se veía muy apuesto sin importar lo que vistiera; andaba en vaqueros con unas botas buenas contra el frío, un suéter ligero con una chamarra delgada encima, acompañado de una suave bufanda roja. Cuando vi esta última prenda, me di cuenta de algo: estaba hecha del mismo material que el gorro rojo que me había dado antes de salir de casa, hacían juego y eso simplemente me causó un poco de gracia, estábamos combinados, también Ámber, pues ella traía un par de guantes rojos del mismo material.

—¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! —apuntó hacia el cielo.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió Fye, mirando hacia donde apuntaba su hija.

¡SPLASH!

—¡Papi! —corrió a su lado y yo casi me levanto de la silla sin importar mi pierna—. ¿¡Papi, estás bien?!

El rubio soltó una carcajada al hallarse en medio de un enorme charco de lodo, toda su ropa estaba repleta de un pegajoso fango marrón. Siguió riendo, aunque la final soltó un leve quejido. El resbalón que se dio fue de verdad sorprendente, incluso unos transeúntes se acercaron a ayudar y a ver si se encontraba bien.

—Oh, muchas gracias. ¡Ay, ay, ay! —se quejó de verdad al tomar la mano de un desconocido, quién lo ayudó a levantarse, pero su espalda lo estaba matando.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el hombre con preocupación.

—Sí —respiró con dificultad—. Sólo me golpeé un poco la espalda al caer.

—Tengan más cuidado, estamos en temporada de lluvias, así que todas las calles están repletas de charcos como este. En la noche son más difíciles de distinguir —miró a Fye—. ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? ¿No quiere que lo llevemos a un hospital?

—Oh no, no es necesario —se enderezó y dejó de agarrarse la espalda baja, esa mueca de dolor disfrazado no abandonaba su rostro—. Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Tendré más cuidado ahora.

—Puedo notar que no son de aquí —nos miró y sonrió amablemente—. ¿No desean que los lleve a su hotel? Tengo mi auto a una calle.

—Gracias —Fye le sonrió—. Pero estamos a un par de calles de la casa.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, entonces que tengan una buena noche —se despidió con mucha amabilidad.

Cuando se retiró, Fye caminó cojeando hacia mí, con una Ámber preocupada a su lado, la pequeña le agarraba del brazo, tratando de ayudarlo.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —le pregunté y el asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

Quise decirle que lo conocía mejor que nadie, que estaba segura de que ese golpe lo estaba matando de dolor, pero me contuve, no quise asustar a Ámber.

—Al parecer la edad ya me está afectando —gruñó un poco, poniéndose detrás de mí para empujar mi silla, insistí en yo misma empujarla, pero refutó la idea, diciéndome que me llenaría las manos de lodo, tampoco dejó que Ámber lo hiciera, en cierto modo creo que mi silla le servía de apoyo.

—Ni digas nada, porque soy menor que tú sólo unos meses.

Los tres reímos y pronto llegamos a la casa. No habíamos llevado el auto porque en realidad el parque estaba muy cerca.

Fye fue a bañarse para quitarse todo el fango de encima, mientras tanto Ámber y yo buscábamos qué tipo de comida ordenar. El pueblo podría ser pequeño, pero contaba con restaurantes con todo tipo de comida.

—Escoge lo que quieras que hoy yo invito la cena —le guiñé un ojo a Ámber, quien se emocionó y comenzó a buscar en el directorio de restaurantes.

Luego de media hora llegó nuestra cena. La comida italiana había ganado por mayoría de votos (Estaba segura que Fye también querría eso) y esperamos un poco a que él bajara para poder cenar. Comencé a preocuparme cuando ya habían pasado quince minutos de que la cena llegó. Algo me decía que no se encontraba bien del todo.

—Ámber, cariño ¿Podrías ir arriba a ver cómo está tu padre?

—Sí.

Escuché cómo sus pasos se perdían escaleras arriba, luego escuche el rechinido de una puerta y en seguida unos leves murmullos que no alcancé a entender.

—Está tomando un baño, dice que comencemos a cenar sin él —me dijo Ámber luego de regresar. La noté un poco preocupada—. ¿Crees que le duela mucho?

Tardé un poco en responder, pues no podía dejar de maldecir mentalmente mi discapacidad, si no fuera por esta silla, yo ya estaría arriba viendo cómo ayudarlo.

—No te preocupes cariño. Nosotros los adultos tardamos más en reponernos de una caída así, pero se le pasará pronto, sólo deja que se relaje un rato —le sonreí, tratando de creer en mis propias palabras.

Luego de cenar nos fuimos a la sala y encendimos la televisión para ver una película. Había comenzado a llover a cántaros afuera y el clima se había vuelto un poco más frío.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Ámber que me trajera mis muletas para poder subir y ver cómo estaba Fye. Ni siquiera había podido terminar de cenar y ni se diga de la película, ya iba por la mitad y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que trataba. A decir verdad me sentía desesperada pro saber cómo estaba y esta maldita silla me imposibilitaba en todos los sentidos.

—Ámber ¿Podrías…

—¿Qué película ven?

—¡Papi! ¿Cómo te sientes? —brincó del sillón hasta abrazarlo con fuerza.

—B-bien.

Pude ver cómo ese abrazo había sido una tortura para él. Lo miré bien y pude ver cómo de su cabello húmedo y despeinado aún caían gotas de agua, también fui testigo de su profunda expresión de dolor.

—¿Tienes hambre? Te calentaré la comida.

—Gracias, cariño —le sonrió.

Vi cómo se contuvo de inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente. Su espalda seguía doliendo, estaba segura.

—Deberías sentarte un rato —le señalé el cómodo sillón con cojines de colores—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —pregunté con cautela.

—Sí —sonrió y se dirigió a la chimenea, prendiéndola con mucha facilidad.

—Que agradable —murmuré al sentir el reconfortante calor inundando todo el lugar.

En seguida se sentó con dificultad en el sillón más amplio, justo a mi lado. Momentos después llegó Ámber con la cena de su padre, quien cenó y se burló de la ridícula comedia romántica que estábamos viendo.

—¿Qué les parece si… ponemos una película de terror?

—¡Sí!

—Oh no…

Fueron las respuestas de Ámber y mía.

—Oh vamos, no me dirás que te siguen asustando las historias de fantasmas —me retó—. Ni siquiera Ámber tiene miedo ¿Ves? —señaló a una niña sonriente.

Y así fue como terminamos viendo una película de verdad horripilante. Lo que más me impresionó fue ver que en medio del clímax de la película, Ámber cayó rendida en el regazo de su padre, quien la cubrió con una suave frazada y siguió viendo la película sin ningún problema.

Yo me estremecía con cada escena donde algo hacía que las cosas se moviesen de su lugar, o cuando se abrían y cerraban las puertas de la casa, ¡Eso era horripilante! Hice nota mental de nunca más volver a ver "Actividad paranormal 2" o cualquiera de sus secuelas.

Recién había saltado del susto con una escena, cuando sentí de pronto cómo un cálido brazo se enrollaba alrededor de mí, atrayéndome dentro de un cálido abrazo. Yo no me molesté ni siquiera en alzar la mirada, sabía que Fye puso esa película aun sabiendo el miedo que me daba, lo hizo con toda la intención.

—No necesitabas poner esa fea película para que te abrazara.

—Lo sé, sólo quería molestarte un poco —rio entre dientes.

—Eres cruel —me quejé, aunque sonó más bien como un suspiro cansado.

La película estaba por terminar cuando comencé a perder la noción del tiempo y espacio a mi alrededor, me estaba quedando dormida y, estoy segura, mis ojos se cerraron y no supe más de mí hasta que escuché el característico "tap, tap, tap" de cuando escribes un mensaje sobre una pantalla táctil.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos hasta toparme con los ágiles dedos de Fye mandando un mensaje desde su teléfono. Su brazo aún me rodeaba cálidamente, pero eso no le impedía escribir bien con una sola mano. Enfoqué mejor mis ojos y noté que era un mensaje dirigido a su padre, en él iban adjuntas algunas fotos que nos tomamos el día de hoy en el parque. No alcancé a ver bien lo que decía el mensaje, pero sí que era muy largo y Fye no se detenía, seguía escribiendo hasta que finalmente le dio "Enviar"

—Quiero ver esas fotos —murmure con voz pastosa y adormilada.

—¡Hey! ¿Desde cuando estás despierta? —me pellizcó la nariz.

—Recién desperté —me incorporé un poco. No quería hacerlo, pero tuve que deshacer el abrazo para poder estirar un poco mis músculos—. ¿Hace mucho que se terminó la película? —inquirí con curiosidad al ver la pantalla apagada.

—No mucho —se encogió de hombros y miró a su pequeña hija con fascinación. De pronto su mirada se volvió un poco fúnebre, acompañada por un leve suspiro—. Sakura ¿Crees que Ámber sea realmente feliz?

Esa pregunta me desubicó por completo.

—Por supuesto —respondí sin dudarlo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé… a veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como padre. Quizá Yuui lo habría hecho mejor, él siempre se vio preparado para estas cosas —sonrió con nostalgia, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su nena.

—Hey, ¿A qué viene todo esto tan de repente?

—No le des mucha importancia —rio bajito—. Son los típicos pensamientos que te llegan a la mitad de la noche —suspiró—. Sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto. Te platico todo esto porque ya sabes la verdad y… ¿Sabes? —me miró a los ojos por primera vez—. Me he quitado una gran carga de encima al platicarte todo aquello, siento que al fin tengo a alguien con quién conversar de esto plenamente, sin temor a juicios. Sé que me podrías dar buenos consejos pensando siempre en el bienestar de Ámber.

—Por supuesto que sí —sonreí con ternura y me recargué en su hombro—. Ustedes dos se han vuelto la parte más importante de mi vida —murmuré sin pensarlo. Sentí inmediatamente cómo el hombro de Fye se tensaba bastante.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —me miró perplejo, sin parpadear. Yo asentí mudamente y sus ojos brillaron con lo que parecían ser pequeñas lágrimas, pero no pude comprobarlo, pues se inclinó sobre mí en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo.

Comprobé que le dolía mucho la espalda, pues incluso el poco peso de Ámber le causó una mueca de dolor que quiso disimular con todas sus fuerzas. Viendo esto, no iba a permitir que él me cargara para llevarme al segundo piso, no señor. Me senté en la silla de ruedas y fui en busca de las muletas, las encontré de inmediato en el pequeño armario junto a la entrada, las tomé y puse manos a la obra. Pensé que sería muy complicado subir, pero afortunadamente eran pocas escaleras y logré llegar a la segunda planta justo cuando Fye iba de regreso a la sala por mí. Me frunció el ceño y me regañó por lo que hice, después de su regaño me acompañó hasta la cama y en seguida bajó para apagar el fuego en la chimenea y también todas las luces, tardó un poco en subir, así que aproveché para ponerme mi pijama y buscar algo entre mis cosas, siempre cargo con cosas de ese tipo cuando salgo de viaje, uno nunca sabe qué pueda ocurrir, tal como ahora.

—Pensé que ya estarías dormida —me sonrió suavemente y yo le respondí igual mientras lo veía cambiarse de ropa. Ya no le dije nada, pues él siempre había tenido esa costumbre sólo conmigo. No le importaba que lo viera en ropa interior ni mucho menos desnudo y al parecer aún después de tantos años seguía con esa confianza que, debo admitir, yo había perdido por completo.

—Ven aquí —le dije mientras palmeaba el colchón a mi lado. Él me sonrió pícaramente y me obedeció, imaginando otras cosas obviamente, pues nunca se esperó a que yo lo empujara hasta que quedó tumbado bocabajo en la cama. El pobre soltó un quejido de dolor—. Lo siento, pero era la única forma de hacerlo. Eres demasiado terco como para aceptar… ¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamé después de levantar la parte superior de su pijama y ver ese enorme hematoma purpura-negro en toda su espalda baja. El pobre soltó un quejido gutural cuando me atreví a rozar la piel con mis dedos.

—No lo toques, por favor —pidió, casi suplicó.

—Tu caída fue más grave de lo que imaginé, Fye, necesitas ver a un médico —casi me golpeo la frente con una mano al escucharme a mí misma.

Fye ahogo una carcajada.

—Amor, soy médico, sé lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo, así que no es necesario —su voz sonaba amortiguada por la almohada.

Me sentí una completa idiota a pesar de que lo dijo con mucho cariño.

—Tomé un baño caliente para el dolor de espalda, pero no me ayudó mucho.

—¿Me permites…?

Él levantó un poco la cabeza, me miró y asintió.

—Conste que si quedo parapléjico será tu culpa —gruñó intentando parecer molesto, pero esa risilla traviesa al final lo delató.

—No seas exagerado —me reí mientras subía cuidadosamente su pijama, descubriendo más su espalda. Noté, con complacencia, cómo su piel se erizaba ante mi contacto.

—Tus manos están frías —se apresuró a justificar la reacción de su cuerpo ante mi tacto.

—Claro —reí un poco al recordar que le dije lo mismo meses atrás, cuando revisaba las suturas de mi cirugía de corazón.

Saqué el ungüento mágico que mi madre siempre nos aplicaba a Touya y a mí cada vez que nos caíamos o golpeábamos. Tenía un olor fresco a menta y adormecía la piel al contacto.

—Oh…

No supe si fue un suspiro de dolor o de relajación, no quise saberlo, así que mejor seguí aplicando la pomada en toda el área dañada, dando un suave y leve masaje, sin hacer mucha presión para no lastimarlo. Tragué en seco cuando noté que no sólo su espalda baja estaba dañada, pues el hematoma continuaba aún más allá de donde la espalda baja cambiaba de nombre.

Volví a tragar en seco y casi pude jurar que se escuchó en toda la habitación.

No lo pensé más y en un rápido y suave movimiento deslicé un poco la parte inferior de su pijama, lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver todo el hematoma, pero no tanto como para dejar todo su trasero al aire.

Esperé unos segundos a que llegara su protesta o al menos algún reclamo por bajarle tanto los pantalones, pero ni siquiera se molestó en gruñir. Suspiré aliviada, al menos esto lo hacía más fácil para mí.

Bueno, no tanto. Ahora tenía que aplicarle la pomada y eso significaba tocarlo… tocar su trasero tan bien formado…

¡Concéntrate Sakura!

Tomé el ungüento y lo apliqué, ya, sin pensar ni amedrentarme. Aunque no pude evitar notar lo mucho que se erizó su piel al contacto con mis manos.

—Tus-manos-están-heladas.

Ahora no fui capaz de responderle, sentí que sudaba frío.

—¿Disfrutas de la vista? —murmuró contra la almohada, seguramente al sentir que no me movía ni hacía nada. Mi rostro enrojeció demasiado.

—Estoy esperando a que se absorba la pomada, tonto —le pegué con el puño cerrado sobre un omóplato, él sólo soltó una risilla.

—Ya, admítelo de una vez —dijo cantarinamente.

—No soy como tú —me crucé de brazos, indignada.

—Yo sí disfruté de la vista muchas veces, vaya que sí —suspiró soñadoramente.

—¡Fye! —exclame, totalmente acalorada. Él sólo soltó otra carcajada, pero se detuvo al sentir dolor. Todo enojo se esfumó de mí—. ¿Duele mucho?

—La verdad… sí.

Le subí con cuidado los pantalones y le bajé la playera. Así él se giró sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a frente conmigo.

—Me sentí todo un anciano cuando me ayudaron a levantarme —suspiró con resignación.

—Tenemos treinta, no ochenta —me burlé—. Además, tu caída fue muy fea, hasta un niño hubiera batallado para levantarse. Incluso a mí me dolió.

—Fue patético.

—Un poco.

—¡Hey! Se supone que esta es la parte en que me consuelas.

Ambos reímos un poco, aunque después no pude evitar bostezar con fuerza.

—¿Quieres dormir ya?

Yo asentí, de verdad estaba cansada. Siempre después de tomar mis medicamentos me da un sueño muy pesado.

—Ven —se hizo a un lado para que pudiera meterme a la cama. Yo no sé por qué, pero me sonrojé un poco y después de apagar la luz, me acosté a su lado.

Me atrapó entre sus brazos y rozó su nariz tiernamente con la mía, lo cual terminó con sus labios acariciando la comisura de los míos y de ahí directo a los labios, dándome un beso que le robaría el aliento a cualquier mujer. Me apretó más hacia sí y sus manos traviesas se introdujeron en mi pijama, haciéndome temblar con cada caricia.

—¿Manos frías? —me preguntó en un susurro juguetón, pero no lo dejé continuar, pues mis labios ya estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos, hambrientos y anhelantes. Después de un rato se alejó, un poco agitado—. Sakura… —me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo (Si es que era posible) de pronto todo era manos y labios y, oh, Dios, el aroma y la sensación de él era como tener diminutos fuegos artificiales centellando sobre mí, pequeñas partes mías que pensé que habían muerto estaban reviviendo. Me abrazó y yo me envolví alrededor de él, tratando de no mover mi pierna derecha; lo sentí diferente a como era hace diez años, estaba más corpulento, fuerte y musculoso, más apasionado también. Besé su rostro, su oreja, oh… había olvidado cuánto le gustaba esto último. Mis dedos estaban en su cabello rubio y suave. Entonces él se separó un poco para poder mirarnos a los ojos. Somos las mismas personas de hace diez años, pero nuestros cuerpos han cambiado mucho, ya no somos unos adolescentes y nos costaba un poco reconocernos con la misma naturalidad de siempre. La sensación era excitante, pues se sentía como volver a comenzar y eso simplemente me emocionaba mucho.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y había una pregunta silenciosa en su expresión. Yo respiraba con dificultad mientras un pensamiento negativo asaltó mi mente.

—No me he quitado la ropa enfrente de nadie desde… mi intento de… tú sabes… —desvié la mirada, no podía siquiera mencionarlo. Lo que él no sabía era que además de mis cicatrices en las muñecas, tenía otros cortes en la parte interna de mis muslos, eran muy pequeñas como para verlas, pero se podrían sentir fácilmente al tacto y eso simplemente me avergonzaba. Había cometido esa locura de cortarme casi a diario para liberar preocupaciones, estrés, tristezas y pensamientos locos de mi mente. Había comenzado a hacerlo para evitar llegar tan lejos con las cuchillas, pero al parecer mi método no funcionó.

—Está bien. Estoy entrenado médicamente.

—Es en serio. Estoy hecha un desastre —me sentí de la nada extrañamente triste.

—¿Quieres que te haga sentir mejor?

—Esa es la línea más barata que he…

Se incorporó y se levantó la camisa, revelando una cicatriz de cinco centímetros a través de su estómago.

—Me operaron para reparar mi estómago perforado por las úlceras que sufrí hace seis años. Y aquí —señaló otra cicatriz un poco más amplia, debajo de la anterior—. Es por la misma causa, pero hace cuatro años.

—¿Y esa? —pregunté, tocando gentilmente una cicatriz más pequeña en la parte lateral de su abdomen. Su piel era cálida y reconfortante al tacto.

—¿Esa? Ah. Apéndice, hace ocho años.

Mis ojos se fijaron en su torso y después en su rostro. Entonces, sosteniendo su mirada me despojé del suéter que tenía puesto, quedando sólo con un ligero top de tirantes, muy escotado. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, si fue por el frío o por los nervios, no pude saberlo. Él se movió más cerca, tan cerca que estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, y desplazó su dedo con gentileza a lo largo de la línea de mi cirugía de corazón.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —murmuré—. Salvaste mi vida —tomé sus mejillas con cuidado y cariño y las alcé hasta toparme con sus profundos ojos azules—. No he podido agradecértelo como es debido —murmuré antes de acariciar sus labios con los míos.

—Gracias a ti, por permanecer en mi vida —sus palabras me llenaron de ternura. Inclinó su cabeza y besó la piel entre mis senos, justo sobre esa cicatriz que muy apenas se notaba. De pronto ya estaba encima de mí, con sus manos a mis costados, soportando su propio peso—. ¿Ya no te duele la pierna, verdad?

En silencio, negué con la cabeza. Ya no me importaba. No me importaba si estuvo con alguien más antes (Yo también lo estuve) tampoco me importaba lo que nos esperaba a ambos. Estaba tan deseosa de sentirlo contra mi piel de nuevo, que ni siquiera me hubiera importado si me rompía la otra pierna.

Se movió a lo largo de mi cuerpo, centímetro por centímetro, como una marea y me acosté boca arriba en la cama. Con cada movimiento mi respiración se volvía más superficial hasta que fue todo lo que pude oír en el silencio. Él me miró, luego cerró sus ojos y me besó, tierna y lentamente.

Me besó y dejó caer sobre mí sólo lo suficiente para que yo sintiera la deliciosa impotencia de la lujuria, la dureza de un cuerpo contra el mío. Pronto se deshizo de toda mi ropa y yo de la suya. Al parecer su dolor en la espalda había disminuido bastante con el ungüento que le puse.

No pude evitar un gran bochorno al ver su expresión cuando me quitó el top, estuve a punto de decirle: "Sí, lo sé. Crecieron en estos años" pero en vez de sentirme avergonzada, sonreí orgullosa al ver que mi cuerpo parecía gustarle mucho más ahora que antes. Yo la verdad podía decir lo mismo de él, estaba tan… cambiado, tan sexy y tan… perfecto.

Nos besamos, sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, nuestras pieles se tocaron hasta que estuve mareada de sentirle, hasta que estuve arqueando mi espalda, sin poder evitarlo contra él, y mis piernas se hallaron envueltas alrededor suyo. Me había quitado las vendas con mucho cuidado, acarició y besó mi cicatriz con esmero y amor. Se detuvo sólo un segundo a contemplar todas esas cicatrices que él no conocía, y en vez de reprocharme por haberlas causado, se limitó a besarlas y acariciarlas, como intentando con ello borrarlas para siempre.

—Oh, Dios —dije, sin aliento cuando nos alejamos un poco para respirar y vi claramente su cuerpo desnudo. Yo no fui la única que experimentó cambios en las proporciones.

Sólo volví a la vida cuando el cuerpo de Fye cayó en el colchón justo al lado mío. Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, me abrazó con fuerza y enterró su nariz entre mis cabellos. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo aún temblaba, o quizá era el mío que nos hacía temblar a los dos. Él inhaló con fuerza y me apretó un poco más. Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi vientre y me apegó más a su cuerpo.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Sakura… —susurró con éxtasis, besando cansinamente mi hombro desnudo—. Ahora sí… nada nos impedirá tener una vida juntos, una familia, ¿Y por qué no? Un perro también —su voz sonaba adormilada, no tardaría en caer profundamente dormido.

Una alarma se encendió dentro de mí. Todo rastro de sueño me abandonó por completo.

—¿Familia? ¿Te refieres a tener… hijos?

—Mhm…

Muy tarde, se había quedado completamente dormido.

¡Pero claro! Fye añoraba ser padre. Tenía a Ámber y ella era su hija, nadie se lo podía negar, pero también estaba el secreto hecho de que Fye no tiene hijos propios. Obviamente querría tener su propia descendencia ¿Y por qué no? empezar desde ahora. Tal vez por eso no se había molestado en usar protección, o… quizá fue eso lo que buscó en la farmacia y no encontró. ¡Lo tenía todo planeado! ¡Quería tener sexo conmigo desde un principio!

Me exasperé un poco, pero decidí calmarme, los nervios me ponían paranoica. Lo mejor ahora sería descansar, ya mañana hablaríamos sobre… tener hijos. Me fui quedando dormida con el sonido arrullador de la lluvia acompañado de los latidos suaves de su corazón. La atmosfera era perfecta y exceptuando mis preocupaciones, todo había sido simplemente hermoso. Fue la primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales sin tener que ingerir esa mugrosa pastilla que embotaba mis sentidos. Ahora con seguridad puedo decir que fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Me enterré más en ese abrazo posesivo y aspiré su delicioso aroma combinado con un toque de menta. Pronto me abandoné al sueño.

En la mañana desperté sintiéndome muy ligera, incluso flotaría fuera de mi cuerpo si no fuese por ese brazo posesivo y pesado, anclado en torno a mi cintura. Brazo que culminaba en una traviesa mano que acariciaba uno de mis senos bajo las sábanas.

—Buenos días mi amor —ese murmullo contra mi nuca explotó sobre mi piel sensible, erizándola deliciosamente.

—Buenos días —respondí, estirándome un tanto y girándome otro poco. Mi cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en los espacios que me cedía Fye. En seguida unos labios se sellaron sobre los míos y la calidez bajo las mantas aumentó exponencialmente.

A pesar de los años, había una familiaridad entre nuestros cuerpos, en el movimiento de nuestras manos sobre las curvas y valles, en el sabor compartido entre nuestras bocas y es que no habíamos olvidado todas las noches compartidas años atrás, cuando apenas éramos unos jóvenes inexpertos, no como ahora.

Fye me había despertado al menos dos veces durante la noche, insistente y sólido entre sus piernas. Demandando de mí tanto como él me daba de regreso en atenciones infinitas, con múltiples caricias acompañadas de murmullos cargados de palabras amorosas que me hacían sonrojar más de lo normal.

—Creo que no te contesté ayer… ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sí quiero tener hijos propios, pero sólo si son contigo —acarició mi nariz con la suya. Lo extraño es que frunció el ceño y de pronto palideció mucho.

—¿Fye, qué ocurre? ¿Te duele la espalda?

—No es eso —se incorporó y se vistió rápidamente, demasiado rápido—. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

—Pero… ¡¿A dónde vas?! — quise incorporarme, pero me tomaría más tiempo para vestirme que a él.

—Voy a la farmacia, no tardo nada —se llevó una mano al estómago y apretó la camisa entre sus dedos, caminó con dificultad, pero no llegó más lejos que la puerta de nuestra habitación, de donde se aferró con fuerza.

—¡Fye! ¿Qué te ocurre? —comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que pude, aunque terminé envolviéndome en una bata de satín del pijama, tomé mis muletas y fui hacia él. El pobre estaba inclinado hacia delante, abrazando su estómago con una mueca de verdadero dolor, al parecer lo sucedido con su espalda se quedaba corto a comparación con esto.

No me respondió la pregunta, sólo abrió la puerta y salió de la recámara, pero no hacia las escaleras, no… fue directo al baño. Quise seguirlo, pero cerró la puerta con llave. Sólo pude escuchar cómo devolvía el estómago dolorosamente.

—¡Fye, ábreme! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Dime por favor!

Había olvidado que Ámber estaba en la habitación de enfrente, la pobre salió despavorida de su cuarto y me miró con espanto, preguntándome lo que ocurría.

—¡Papi! ¡¿Papi, qué pasa?!

—Estoy bien —su voz se escuchaba exhausta desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Es sólo que la cena no me cayó muy bien, no se preocupen.

—¿Estás seguro? —la vocecita de Ámber temblaba de miedo. Yo dejé una muleta en la pared y la abracé protectoramente.

—Cariño, ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua?

—¡Sí papi! —salió disparada a la cocina. Cuando sus pasitos se dejaron de escuchar, Fye abrió la puerta con un aspecto demacrado. Se recargaba en ella para sostenerse en pie.

—¡Fye! —murmuré en voz baja—. Dime qué ha pasado, sé que eso de la cena es mentira —apreté la mandíbula, exigiéndole la verdad.

—Me conoces demasiado —murmuró con una sonrisa débil. Suspiró—. Te lo diré… ¿Recuerdas las úlceras que me causé cuando intenté… lo que tú sabes?

Asentí, ansiosa.

—Bueno… esas úlceras son permanentes. Durante todos estos años he estado tomando medicamentos para mitigarlas y evitar una tercera cirugía, pero en esta ocasión los he olvidado en casa. Por eso ayer nos detuvimos en la farmacia, pero los medicamentos estaban agotados. Dejé un pedido hecho y me dijeron que hoy en la mañana los tendrían listos, tengo que ir por ellos.

—¡Pero no puedes ir así!

—Tengo que —frunció el ceño.

—Aquí está el agua, papi ¿Te sientes mejor? —le extendió el vaso, pero Fye no pudo siquiera tomarlo, unas arcadas lo invadieron y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a vomitar sangre, tenía una toalla en sus manos, pero no fue suficiente para contener la hemorragia. No quería que su hija lo viera así, por eso se encerró de nuevo en el baño, pero era muy tarde, Ámber lo había visto todo.

—No… papi… no otra vez —el vaso entre sus manos cayó al piso, causando un estallido por el vidrio rompiéndose contra el suelo—. ¡Papi! —comenzó a golpear fuerte e insistentemente la puerta.

—Ámber… —murmuré, impresionada.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero bajé las escaleras y busqué un número de teléfono en el directorio. Hablé a la farmacia y les supliqué que nos trajeran esos medicamentos cuanto antes. Afortunadamente fueron muy amables y comprensibles, de inmediato nos mandaron las medicinas, junto con un médico general que revisó a Fye y le sugirió que después de descansar un rato, nos regresáramos de inmediato a la ciudad, Fye debía ver un médico.

Insistí en intentar llevarme el auto de regreso a casa, pero fue inútil, Fye no me dejó hacerlo por ningún motivo. Condujo lento, pero seguro. Noté el dolor reflejado en su cara, aunque los medicamentos al parecer habían calmado bastante su dolor. Miré hacia el asiento trasero y pude ver a la pequeña Ámber con la misma expresión ausente que adoptó después de que el médico saliera de la casa.

Los tres íbamos en un profundo silencio sólo interrumpido por el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el capote del auto.

—Siento mucho haber arruinado así las vacaciones. Primero mi caída y luego esto…—en ningún momento movió la mano izquierda de su estómago, como si así lograra mitigar su dolor.

—Yo sólo quiero que estés bien —la voz quebrada de Ámber resonó sutilmente en el auto. Yo me enternecí y la miré a los ojos, tratando de consolarla al estirar mi mano hacia la suya.

—Y ya estoy mejor —comentó con un ánimo un poco renovado—. Sólo necesito descansar un poco, pero ya estoy bien, cariño. Te prometo que no será como las otras veces.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro.

Miré a padre e hija sin entender el asunto del todo. Fye me miró y usando sólo sus labios me dijo: "Luego te cuento" yo asentí mudamente.

Suspiré y me acomodé mejor en mi asiento, esperando ya llegar a casa, me preocupaba demasiado el estado de Fye, tenía miedo de que esas úlceras se agravaran.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa, tomé mi celular y vi que al fin tenía señal, pero… nunca me esperé ver tantos mensajes.

—Oh por Dios —no pude contener mi exclamación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Fye me miró antes de bajar del auto.

Yo sólo atiné a tragar en seco y mostrarle la pantalla de mi teléfono. Había al menos quince mensajes distintos, en todos ellos me preguntaba: Dónde y cómo estaba, si me encontraba bien, si me había ocurrido algo. Insistía en por qué no le había mandado mensaje de buenas noches en los últimos cuatro días y debido a eso, él…

—Él está en Londres —murmuró con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

—Sí, Shaoran está en la ciudad, y quiere verme…

_**Continuará…**_

Lo sé, he tardado siglos en actualizar a pesar de sus lindos mensajes. Pero creo que los recompensé un poco con este capítulo ¿No creen? Espero haya sido de su agrado y de verdad me encantaría ver sus caras cuando Shaoran aparezca en escena, sería muy emocionante. ¿Creían que todo les iba a salir tan fácil a nuestra pareja preferida? Oh no, claro que no *Risas macabras de autora*

Algunos se preguntarán dónde está Bibury, bueno... búsquenlo en Google jaja, es un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, muy hermoso por cierto. No he tenido el placer de visitarlo, pero está dentro de mi lista de futuros lugares por visitar. Les dejo aquí algunas imágenes para que se den una idea de cómo es el lugar donde -en mi historia- Fye y Sakura se entregaron de nuevo al amor 3 (Escena que por cierto fue muy difícil de escribir, no quería que se viera grotesco no vulgar, espero que el lemmon haya sido de su agrado)

Y AGRADEZCO BASTANTE A ESAS LECTORAS QUE ME DEJARON MENSAJES KILOMÉTRICOS! TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE LAS AMO! Y QUE ME HICIERON LA ESCRITORA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO CON SUS REVIEWS, SI YA TIENEN CUENTA DE FnF POR FAVOR REPÓRTENSE!

GRACIAS POR SUS LINDAS PALABRAS MOTIVADORAS Y EN ESPECIAL POR SUS CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, CRÉANME, ESO ES LO QUE ME HACE CRECER.

LAS AMO!


	17. Hot Cakes

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XVI**

**"Hot Cakes"**

**_Sakura_**

No supe qué hacer. Shaoran no estaba enterado en lo absoluto de mi accidente y mucho menos que vivo con Fye.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —la suave voz de mi novio (Que raro es esto) me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré e involuntariamente me mordí los labios.

—No lo sé —admití con algo de nerviosismo.

—Tranquila, puedes decirle que venga aquí. Créeme que te llevaría yo mismo hasta donde decidan verse, pero no creo poder hacerlo —suspiró. Me miró fijamente por unos momentos—. ¿Sakura? —insistió al ver que yo no le respondía y es que… ¡¿En realidad es Fye quien me está diciendo esto?! ¿Dónde había quedado el novio más celoso del mundo?

Sonreí bobamente. Este nuevo Fye me encantaba, al fin tan maduro y tranquilo como siempre soñé. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no me animé a contarle la verdad y decirle que Shaoran no tiene ni idea de que vivo con él.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —me senté a su lado en el sofá, noté que no quitaba su mano del estómago y de vez en vez se le escapaba una mueca de dolor.

—Papi ¿Te duele mucho? —se sentó al otro lado del sofá—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Gracias cariño, pero estoy bien —sonrió y besó su frente sonoramente.

Yo no pude dejar de mirar su rostro pálido y ese ceño levemente fruncido. Creo que lo sorprendí un poco cuando recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro y rodeé con mi brazo su estómago, apretándolo un poco hacia mí. Deposité un beso en su mejilla y me volví a acomodar como en un principio.

No vi la expresión de su cara, pero la risilla de Ámber me confirmó que él estaba algo avergonzado.

—Tu cara se puso roja —rio con diversión y en seguida sentí cómo ella también se acurrucaba a su lado, sólo que ella puso su cabecita sobre la barriga de Fye, quien suspiró totalmente cómodo. Sonreí por ello.

Los tres nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo. Estando así, todo se me olvidó: la hora del día, nuestros estómagos vacíos, las cosas que aún no bajábamos del auto, Shaoran.

Fui consciente de todo a mí alrededor cuando escuché el insistente timbre de mi celular. Me levanté de un brinco, sin darme cuenta de que Fye había estado descansando su cabeza sobre la mía, el pobre terminó tumbado de lado en el sofá y yo me arrepentí de haberme levantado así, pues mi pierna me reclamaba a gritos. Poco me importó y corrí a contestar la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Sakura, al fin contestas! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¡Llevo varios días tratando de localizarte ¿Leíste mis mensajes?_

—Oh, tranquilo —suspiré—. Lo siento mucho, Shaoran. Tuve algunos asuntos por resolver en estos días, estuve muy ocupada y distraída. No había visto mi teléfono desde entonces, discúlpame de verdad. Pero estoy muy bien y sí, vi tus mensajes. Siento mucho que hayas venido hasta Londres sólo para ver cómo estoy, pero me encuentro bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Puedes regresar a China, seguro estarás muy ocupado.

Casi pude percibir cómo Fye alzó una ceja desde el sillón.

—_Qué bueno que estás bien… _—escuché su pesado suspiro—. _¿A caso crees que regresaré a China sin verte antes? _—rio un poco—._ Por cierto… fui a tu departamento hace unas horas y me dijeron que tenías meses de no pararte ahí ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? ¿Puedo ir a verte?_

—Yo… —no sabía qué responder—. Sí, ven a verme —le pasé la dirección de la casa de Fye—. Necesito contarte muchas cosas.

—_¡Yo también! Te tengo grandes noticias, pero te las digo en un rato, ya voy en camino. ¡Nos vemos! _—colgó, se oía demasiado feliz.

—Déjame adivinar… él no sabe lo que te ocurrió ¿No es así? Y tampoco tiene idea de que vives en mi casa.

—No… —suspiré resignadamente. Estaba por decir algo, pero en ese momento Ámber comenzó a despertar. Los tres nos habíamos quedado dormidos sobre el sofá.

—En ese caso… —se puso de pie con cuidado—. Tendrás mucho de qué hablar con él.

—¿A-a dónde vas?

—Iré a descansar un rato, además, creo que necesitarán privacidad para poder hablar más cómodamente.

—N-no te vayas —ni si quiera lo pensé—. Quédate, por favor.

—Pero…

Ding dong

El timbre sonó. La expresión de Fye mostró una leve mueca de fastidio, creo que en realidad no tenía ganas de ver a Shaoran, antes no lo quería, mucho menos ahora que sabe todo lo que hubo entre nosotros.

Casi me ahogo con mi propio oxigeno cuando veo que Fye va hacia la puerta. Noté cómo respiró profundo antes de abrir.

—Hola, buenas… ¿Fye?

Me acerqué un poco para poder ver la expresión desubicada de mi exnovio.

—Creo que me he equivocado de dirección —miró el papelito que tenía en sus manos.

—No te equivocaste, aquí es. Mi casa —dijo sin expresión alguna, si acaso el fastidio adornaba su rostro. Y una mano apretaba levemente su estómago. Oh no… emociones de este tipo no le hacen nada bien.

—Pero yo…

—Estás buscando a Sakura, lo sé —se dio media vuelta y caminó de nuevo a la sala—. Pasa —le dijo al ver que no entraba—. Ella está aquí —me señaló con la cabeza, yo estaba en medio del corredor entre la sala y el recibidor. Volvió la mirada a Shaoran, sólo que esta vez lo observó detenidamente y sin ningún disimulo. Alzó una ceja, seguramente al verlo tan diferente, pues obviamente en la universidad no acostumbraba vestir traje ni mucho menos corbata.

—¿Sakura? —me miró y parpadeó un par de veces—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te ocurrió? —caminó-corrió hacia mí y hasta tuvo miedo de abrazarme al ver mi pierna y muletas.

—Tengo mucho qué platicarte —suspiré y miré la cara aburrida de Fye, o al menos eso quería aparentar, porque estoy segura de que por dentro se consume en celos.

—Me retiro, si necesitan algo estaré en mi habitación —hizo otra mueca de fastidio y salió de allí sin siquiera esperar a Ámber.

—Hola —saludó la pequeña, con una leve sonrisita—. Soy Ámber ¿Quién eres tú? —sonrió traviesamente, como si ya lo conociera.

—Soy Shaoran —sonrió con ternura y luego me miró con interrogación en su expresión.

—¿Acaso es….? —ahora la miró a ella—. Te pareces mucho a Fye.

—Ámber es hija de Yu…—me atraganté con mis propias palabras—. Es hija de Fye —corregí de inmediato.

—Tienen un gran parecido.

Ámber volvió a sonreír y luego de eso todos nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio. La pequeña optó por ir a acompañar a su padre y dejarnos hablar a solas.

—Así que… vives con él.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras pensar de mí.

—No hubiera pensado nada malo. Hemos estado en contacto a diario durante todos estos años, desde hace mucho pudiste haberme dicho lo tuyo con Fye.

Mi corazón se contrajo un poco al ver su expresión dolida.

—Esto en realidad ocurrió hace unos cuantos meses —suspiré—. Te lo voy a explicar todo desde el principio y… sobre Fye y yo, déjame decirte que no hubo nada entre nosotros, sino hasta hace un par de días, cuando nos reconciliamos de verdad. ¿Me dejarías explicarte todo?

—Sakura, tú y yo no somos nada más que amigos. No tienes la obligación de explicarme tus motivos ni tus acciones —suspiró con resignación—. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya —hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie del sillón, pero lo detuve.

—Quiero explicártelo, porque tú no sólo eres mi amigo. Sabes que eres más que eso para mí.

Le brillaron los ojos ante mis palabras, me sentí un poco culpable al ver que aún guardaba sentimientos especiales hacia mí.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano —la felicidad se opacó de inmediato de sus ojos—. Eres mi única familia desde que la mía murió.

—Lo sé —suspiró con una leve sonrisa—. Anda, cuéntamelo todo.

Tomé aire y le expliqué todos los acontecimientos en mi vida durante estos últimos cuatro meses: el accidente, mi operación del corazón ; mi reencuentro con Fye, Kurogane y Tomoyo; cuando me enteré que Fye tenía una hija, el día en que me mudé a esta casa y los motivos que tuve para hacerlo; le expliqué mis sentimientos en cada etapa de esta aventura y él me escuchó por más de media hora, atento, amable y a veces un poco dolido cuando le explicaba lo feliz que me sentí en estos últimos días cuando Fye y yo al fin nos sinceramos, cuando le expliqué mis vacaciones y… quise ahorrarme el hecho de que, después de diez largos años, Fye y yo volvimos a hacer el amor.

—Vaya… —se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, tenía ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y una expresión asombrada adornaba su rostro—. Dime algo…

—¿Si?

—¿La encontraste? —se inclinó un poco hacia mí, sus profundos ojos marrones me miraban intensamente, escaneando cada rincón de mi alma.

—¿Qué…?

—La felicidad ¿La encontraste?

Suspiré con suavidad y le sonreí sinceramente.

—La encontré.

Quiso derrumbarse de nuevo sobre el respaldo, lo sé, pero se contuvo y me dedicó una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Sakura…—suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos—. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Me refiero a… él tiene una hija, un pasado, una vida diferente ahora. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

—Estoy muy segura de eso. Sabes que yo nunca… dejé de quererlo —seleccioné las palabras cuidadosamente. Quería asegurarle que ahora mismo soy mucho más feliz que en cualquier momento durante estos últimos diez años. Si lo decía así podría hacerlo sentir muy mal.

—¿Y él te ama de verdad?

—También estoy segura de ello —contuve una risilla llena de felicidad—. No te preocupes más por mí —tomé su mano y la apreté—. Ahora mismo soy muy feliz.

—Lo sé —alzó una ceja—. Se te nota a cien millas.

—Entonces… ¿Dejarás de preocuparte tanto por mí?

—Eso nunca —me atrajo en un brusco abrazo.

No sé cuánto duró, sólo sé que me sentí muy segura. Como aquella vez cuando mis muñecas se desangraban y la ambulancia tardaba tanto en llegar. Nunca se lo dije, pero recuerdo muy bien todas y cada una de sus lágrimas, recuerdo también cuando dijo que me amaba demasiado como para dejarme ir tan fácilmente. Todo esto lo dijo estando yo "inconsciente" pero lo escuché, lo vi…

—No te pongas triste, seguimos siendo los mismos, seguiremos siendo igual de unidos —tomé su rostro entre mis manos, notando unas leves ojeras seguramente provocadas por el insomnio y preocupación al no contestarle sus mensajes—. Perdóname por preocuparte tanto, es sólo que olvidé mirar mi celular en todos estos días. Lo siento…

—Ya, olvídalo. Debo admitir que durante todos estos años estuve inventándome cualquier pretexto para venir a verte. Esta fue una buena oportunidad —quitó mis manos de sus mejillas y las besó tiernamente.

No pude contener una risilla traviesa.

—¿Y cómo están Meiling y Wei?

—Muy bien. Wei te manda un fuerte abrazo y Meiling… —rodó los ojos—. Ya sabes cómo es. Intentó venir conmigo a la fuerza, pero no podía hacerlo ahora que tiene que planear una boda.

—¿Boda?

—Oh, sí. No te lo dije: Meiling se va a casar en unos meses.

—¡Qué felicidad!

—No dirías lo mismo si vivieras con ella—se masajeó el puente de la nariz—. Mi casa parece de locos con diseñadores, floristas, organizadores y demás entrando y saliendo todo el día. Cuando llego del trabajo lo único que quiero es relajarme un momento, pero en esa casa es imposible.

—Me imagino —suspiré un poco—. ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

—Bien… supongo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, noté en su expresión que buscaba las palabras correctas para sacar todo ese estrés acumulado. Lo conozco muy bien.

—Aún me dedico a las artes, sabes que es mi pasión, pero últimamente las empresas me consumen mucho tiempo, además… Siguen pidiéndome que me case y tenga hijos. Es realmente irritante.

—A decir verdad… estas en muy buena edad para eso —apoyé la barbilla sobre mi mano y lo miré con aire soñador—. Estoy seguro de que tendrías hijos muy hermosos.

—Eso no está en mis planes por ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Tuve la oportunidad de tenerlos —bajó la mirada al piso—. Estuvimos por tener uno —murmuró muy bajito, con una expresión de verdad dolida.

—Lo sé —mi corazón se contrajo y un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Desde entonces yo no… —calló y apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero tú podrías tenerlos con Fye.

Vi lo que sufrió al decir estas palabras, pero mayor fue mi dolor al recordar mi incapacidad.

—No puedo tener hijos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando perdí al nuestro… quedé incapacitada para embarazarme de nuevo.

—Por Dios… Sakura, lo siento tanto. Yo no lo sabía —me tomó entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza y yo contuve mis crecientes ganas de llorar.

—Pero…—me separé del abrazo—…el caso es que tú si puedes —le sonreí—. Y debes aprovechar esa oportunidad que te da la vida. Encuentra a una buena mujer y forma una hermosa familia, te lo mereces —apreté sus manos.

—Tal vez lo haga —suspiró nuevamente—. En ese caso, creo que ya no será necesario mi mensaje de todas las noches. Has encontrado tu felicidad. Y por cierto… esa niña es adorable. Si no los conociera, diría que es hija tuya y de él.

—Te entiendo, porque… ella en verdad es hija de Yuui y Akemi.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo también me sorprendí mucho.

—¿Entonces él no tiene hijos? ¿No estuvo casado?

Yo reí un poco.

—Pensaba lo mismo que tú, pero no.

—¿Y él sabe lo que tú y yo tuvimos hace años?

—Lo sabe todo, bueno… a excepción del bebé.

Nos volvimos a quedar en un breve silencio que pronto fue sustituido por las pisadas de alguien bajando las escaleras. Era Fye. Pasó de largo y entró a la cocina.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Tan pronto? —a decir verdad me desilusioné un poco. Tenía años de no verlo y quería platicarle un montón de cosas.

—Es lo mejor —me sonrió—. Pero no me iré de la ciudad, vendré por ti luego para salir a tomar un café. Claro, si a él no le molesta.

—No lo creo —alzó una ceja con incredulidad—. Ha cambiado.

—Entonces vendré por ti mañana para tomar un café y platicar con más calma.

—Me parece buena idea —me ayudó a ponerme de pie después de él. Lo acompañé hasta el recibidor, donde Fye apareció de nuevo.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó, estoico.

—Sí, sólo quería asegurarme de que Sakura se encontraba bien, pero veo que está en muy buenas manos —le sonrió con sinceridad a Fye, fue una sonrisa pequeñísima.

Esto desconcertó mucho a mi novio, no supo bien cómo reaccionar ante esto.

—Umh… sí —de todas formas no dejó de verlo con cierto recelo.

—Cuídala mucho, por favor.

—No tienes ni que decirlo.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza levemente y se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, como analizándose el uno al otro. Sólo un metro y medio los separaba, pero esa distancia fue acortada por el puño de Shaoran que alcanzó el rostro de Fye en tan sólo un par de segundos.

Antes de que se escuchara el golpe, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a un Kurogane y a una Tomoyo completamente asombrados por lo que alcanzaron a observar.

—¡Shaoran!

—¡Papi!

—¿Pero qué rayos?

Fue la exclamación mía, de Ámber y de Kurogane, respectivamente.

—Me la debías. Ahora estamos a mano —aún con el puño en alto, Shaoran observaba a Fye tumbado en el suelo, sin moverse ni un paso más.

Todos esperamos inmóviles a que se pusiera de pie y devolviera el golpe, o que se iniciara una pelea fuerte entre ambos, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vimos que Fye reía con algo de amargura mientras movía su cabeza levemente de un lado a otro.

—Idiota —gruñó mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su barbilla—. Quedamos a mano —masculló entre dientes, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Shaoran sonrió y le extendió su mano a mi novio, quien la aceptó y le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

—Nos vemos pronto —besó mi frente y se dirigió a la puerta principal—. Tomoyo, Kurogane —los miró con una sonrisa—. Un gusto verlos de nuevo, con permiso.

Y sin más se retiró de la residencia.

**_Fye _**

—Te dio una buena paliza, mi amigo —se burló mientras yo abría el congelador y sacaba una bolsa de verduras congeladas. Las puse directo sobre el lado izquierdo de mi cara, ya se me empezaba a inflamar.

—Yo lo dejé peor cuando lo golpeé hace diez años.

—Sí, claro.

Me senté en un taburete frente a mi amigo. Me dolía el golpe, pero estaba feliz al saber que Sakura era mía y sólo mía. Me bastó ese gesto por parte de Shaoran, esa sonrisa y ese golpe fueron como un: "Tú ganas, pero aquí te va mi despedida"

Pronto, mi mente voló a los recuerdos de esa maravillosa noche con Sakura. Si tan sólo no me hubieran ocurrido tantas cosas… bueno, debo admitir que gracias a que ella quiso curar mi golpe de la espalda, fue que pasamos la noche de esa forma, pero despertar de esa manera no fue lo más grato ni conveniente, además estaba la expresión en su rostro… muy similar a la cara aterrorizada de mi pequeña hija.

Suspiré.

De todas formas, y sin importar lo que pasó, nada me quita el gusto de que pasé la mejor noche de mi vida. Evoqué cada momento, cada caricia y sensación, cada palabra de amor…

—Algo me dice que estás teniendo pensamientos no muy puros en tu mente… no sé, quizá estés recordando algo sucedido en el viaje. Quizá… tu noche de pasión con Sakura.

Lo escuché, pero no me inmuté. Seguí presionando la bolsa congelada contra mi rostro, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa boba adornara mi expresión.

—Si te refieres a Bibury, umh… sí, el viaje estuvo muy interesante —lo dije tranquilamente, sin doble sentido.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —alzó una ceja inquisitiva y yo me limité a sonreír victorioso. Pude ver como no hizo ningún esfuerzo para contener su risa—. ¡En serio hombre! No puedo creer que lo hicieras, pero…. ¡Oye! —exclamó de mal humor—. Te dije que nada de esfuerzos para ella, aún le falta recuperarse un poco para comenzar la fisioterapia y tú ya le diste varias sesiones —me miró con reproche.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y reí abiertamente.

—No la dejé que se esforzara mucho, al menos no en ese sentido —volví a reír un poco ante su expresión reprobatoria.

—¿Entonces es en serio?

—Que Sakura y yo… sí, es en serio.

—Vaya…

—Estamos mejor que nunca.

—Tomoyo se va a poner…

Fue interrumpido por un gritillo lleno de emoción proveniente de la sala. Kurogane y yo nos miramos y casi nos echamos a reír de nuevo.

—Creo que ya lo sabe —rodó los ojos—. Mujeres.

—Lo sé —reí un poco y suspiré al recordar la visita de Shaoran.

Estuve tentado a sentarme en las escaleras y escuchar su conversación, pero decidí que ahora haría las cosas de distinta manera, si quiero algo serio con Sakura, tendré que darle su espacio, después de todo lo que hemos pasado… veo imposible que alguno de los dos decida buscar el amor en alguien más. Pero aun así… cuando lo vi se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, casi pude sentir cómo mi úlcera se hacía más grande y es que tener frente a ti al hombre que hizo suya a tú mujer, Dios, eso sí que enfurece. De todas formas no puedo odiarlo del todo, no al saber que la ayudó de todas las maneras posibles y que, de no ser por él, quizá ella ya no existiría en este mundo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro y llevas haciendo ruidos quejumbrosos desde hace rato.

—¿En serio? —me sorprendí un poco—. Umh… nada.

—Ya, suéltalo.

Suspiré, era imposible ocultarle algo a Kurogane. Desde aquella vez que ingerí todo un coctel de AINES, él se volvió tan observador como mi padre. Se dan cuenta incluso de los días en que amanezco con un poco más de acidez.

—Olvidé llevar mis medicamentos al viaje y tuve una crisis allá.

—Eso explica tu cara de fantasma —gruñó—. Maldición, debes tener más cuidado con eso. Sé que te repones rápido, pero eso no borra los sustos que le haces pasar a mi sobrina.

—Lo sé, y ahora ella no fue la única que lo presenció.

—¿Ya tomaste los medicamentos?

—Ya.

—¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en cama, tú más que nadie debería saberlo, ¡Eres médico, por Dios!

—Ya, ya —me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina, pero la voz de mi amigo me detuvo.

—¿Cuidarás de ella? Me refiero… No le causarás daño ¿Verdad?

—Antes moriría, te lo juro.

—Bueno, espero que ella piense lo mismo que tú.

—¿Qué? —reí—. ¿Si ella me hace daño tú me defenderías?

—Idiota —rodó los ojos y ambos reímos con ganas.

—Sólo queremos verlos felices, a los tres. Y por lo que he visto, Ámber se enamoró a primera vista de Sakura.

—Mi hija y yo tenemos eso en común —reí.

—Igual de chiflados, también.

—Un poco.

Suspiré con cansancio y salí de la cocina, procuré no ser visto por ninguna de las mujeres en la sala. Si me veían subir a mi cuarto me preguntarían qué me pasaba o si me encontraba bien, y a decir verdad no tenía ganas de preocupar a nadie más. Suficiente con estos dos días.

No me molesté en quitarme nada de ropa, simplemente tomé un par más de antiácidos y me eché bocabajo sobre el colchón. Estaba exhausto. No volví a saber de mí, sino hasta (según yo) un par de horas después, cuando de pronto me hallé acostado bocarriba, cubierto con las mantas hasta la cintura y con un cuerpo pequeño y caliente a mi lado. Traté de enfocar mis ojos, y al hacerlo pude darme cuenta que se trataba de mi hermosa novia acurrucada a mi lado.

Mi satisfacción no podía ser mayor. Me estiré perezosamente en la cama y me giré un poco sobre mi costado para atraerla con cuidado a mis brazos y sentirla más cerca. Fue ahí cuando noté que ya era de noche, la luna estaba muy en alto.

¡Por dios! Dormí todo el día.

—No Fye… mi amor, no quiero más hot cakes, estoy muy satisfecha —murmuró entre sueños.

Tuve que cubrirme la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Oh mi amor… —besé su cabello y reí bajito—… no te preocupes, no tienes que acabártelos todos —susurré.

—Pero… cariño, es que están muy ricos —hizo puchero y de nuevo hice un esfuerzo olímpico por no reír.

—Los guardaré para más tarde, anda, descansa.

—Pero Ámber se los va a acabar…

—No importa. Me tendrás a tu lado el resto de nuestras vidas, y te prepararé todo lo que quieras, mi amor, todo lo que quieras —besé su frente y una enorme y adormilada sonrisa adornó su bello rostro.

—Te amo tanto… —a su suspiro le siguió una respiración lenta y acompasada.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta. Desde que nos reconciliamos son contadas las veces en que ella dice que me ama y justo ahora lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que… oh, incluso creo que me sonrojé. Además, ella sigue llamándome "Fye" a secas. Es la primera vez en años que la escucho decirme "Mi amor" o "cariño"

—Yo también te amo —fui capaz de responder luego de un rato. Luego de eso ya no pude conciliar el sueño, pasé el resto de la noche mirando su rostro, acariciando su cabello y mirando la tranquilidad de su respiración.

Unas horas antes del amanecer entró Ámber a la habitación, venía con su pijama; toda despeinada y con marcas de la almohada en la mejilla. Le hice señas con la mano para que no hiciera mucho ruido, pues Sakura aún dormía.

—¿Puedo? —murmuró muy bajito, señalando la cama. Yo sonreí y asentí, total, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para tener que levantarme y llevarla al colegio.

De un brinco se metió a la cama, al lado opuesto de donde estaba Sakura. Así que las tenía una a cada lado.

**_Semanas después…_**

El tiempo se fue volando, la relación entre Sakura y Fye florecía día con día. Cada vez la castaña tenía más confianza y se atrevía a llamarlo "mi amor" o "cariño" con más naturalidad, todo volvía a ser como en sus mejores tiempos, o aún mejor. Fye ya no había presentado molestias y ella poco a poco se recuperaba más de su pierna, incluso ya había comenzado la rehabilitación con Kurogane, en el hospital, pero la pobre lloraba durante toda la sesión, suplicando porque se acabara pronto. El ojiazul acusó a su mejor amigo de ser muy brusco, aunque sabía cómo debían ser esas sesiones, así que el moreno se lo quitó de encima, prohibiéndole el paso a las sesiones de terapia física. Lo bueno de todo eso, es que Sakura cada vez podía apoyar mejor la pierna sin sufrir tanto dolor, ya caminaba más distancia sin cansarse tanto.

En cuanto a la situación con Shaoran… tal como había prometido, fue al día siguiente de su primera visita para invitarla a tomar un café, Fye no pudo reclamar nada, después de todo Sakura vivía con ÉL, no con Shaoran. Tuvo que repetírselo toda la tarde para contenerse de ir y sacarla de esa cafetería. Lo que él no sabía, era que Shaoran llegó a Londres no sólo con la intención de ver cómo estaba Sakura, no, también llegó con una oferta muy tentadora para un profesionista en las artes, como lo era la castaña.

—¿Qué es esto? —miró la tarjetita con un nombre y teléfono escritos en ella.

—Es el nombre y teléfono del director del nuevo museo de ciencias naturales en Hong Kong. Está buscando a alguien que se encargue de dirigir las obras que tienen que hacerse en todo el museo. Obviamente le mostré tu talento con la pintura y no dudó ni un segundo en requerir tus servicios. Opino que es una buena oferta, pues además de que te encargarás de dirigir a los artistas involucrados, tendrás la libertad de elegir qué obras pintarás. Sin mencionar que el suelo es mucho más de lo que nos han pagado a ti o a mí antes.

—No-puedo-creerlo —apretó el papelito entre sus manos—. ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Por supuesto que acepto y…! Oh… espera, no, no puedo…

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy por comenzar una nueva vida aquí, junto a Fye, junto a Ámber.

—Pero será temporal. Ese empleo dejará muy buenas marcas en tu historial, en tu carrera —tomó las manos de la ojiverde—. Piénsalo —le guiñó un ojo. Tienes un par de meses para decidirte.

Desde ese día estuvo pensando en la opción de irse y dar ese gran paso en su carrera, pero… simplemente no podía dejar lo que tenía en Londres, su nueva familia importaba más que nada, no los abandonaría nunca. Ni siquiera se molestó en decírselo a Fye, pues era un hecho que no se separaría de ellos por ninguna razón, motivo o circunstancia.

**_Sakura_**

Salí de tomar mi relajante baño y luego de estar seca y vestida, decidí bajar a desayunar algo, pero me detuve en medio de la sala al escuchar una hermosa melodía en piano. Caminé silenciosamente con mis muletas hasta asomarme al salón donde estaba el majestuoso piano de Fye.

La escena fue simplemente conmovedora. Ámber (Quien apenas alcanzaba los pedales) tocaba una pieza a cuatro manos junto con su padre, los dos se complementaban excelentemente bien y formaban una armonía y melodía perfecta.

Si tan sólo pudiera capturar este momento para la eternidad.

¡Es verdad!

Saqué mi teléfono y de inmediato tomé un par de fotos en silencio, seguidas de un video. Y es que eran simplemente tiernos. Padre e hija tocando el piano de esa manera tan entrañable.

Últimamente practicaban mucho juntos, pues el recital de Ámber se acercaba cada vez más, estamos a sólo dos días de verla tocar el piano frente a todos sus compañeros del colegio.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Estamos en primera fila, justo donde Ámber podrá vernos cuando salga al escenario. Fye sentado a mi lado y tomando mi mano. Casi pude sentir la mirada asesina de la mayoría de las madres de los niños.

De pronto Fye se me acercó un poco más y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros, así yo recargué cómodamente la cabeza contra su hombro. Me sentía tan bien, tan feliz que podía permanecer en esta posición por mucho tiempo, por toda la vida, por siempre.

Miramos hacia el escenario, el recital aún no comenzaba, pero ya podía sentir los nervios en mi estómago. Ámber sería la última en tocar el piano, pero como dicen: lo mejor siempre viene al final.

Sentí un escalofrío de repente. Busqué la causa de ello con mis ojos, hasta que me topé con una mirada gélida, fija en mí. La mujer ni siquiera se molestó en disimular, me estaba mirando muy feo. Estaba por decirle a Fye que no aguantaría mucho tiempo esa atmósfera tan pesada, pero toda incomodidad se esfumó cuando sentí un tierno susurro en mi oído.

—Te ves hermosa —me provocó un ligero cosquilleo y una risita nerviosa—. Debes ser la mamá más sexy de todo el auditorio —dijo con un tinte seductor, casi pude leer sus pensamientos pervertidos, lo que me hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas—. Es un bonito vestido el que te eligió Tomoyo, pero apuesto a que se vería mejor en el piso del cuarto…

—¡Fye! —exclamé, no muy alto como para llamar la atención, pero suficiente para que él soltara una risilla cantarina.

—Es la verdad —admitió como niño inocente, encogiéndose de hombros.

El recital dio inicio con un niño tocando la flauta dulce. A decir verdad no era muy talentoso, pero se le notaba el esfuerzo y empeño que puso en ello, así que de todas formas el público le aplaudió. Después de él apareció otro niño, con otra flauta dulce…

No lo puedo negar, fue algo aburrido al principio. Ninguno de estos niños le llegaba ni a los talones a Ámber.

Sonreí al recordar algo que…. De verdad, me impactó mucho.

Cuando llegamos al colegio, los compañeritos de Ámber comenzaron a preguntarle quién era yo, pues siempre la veían sólo con su padre. Ella me miró a los ojos antes de responder:

"—Es mi mamá ¿No la conocían?"

Los ojos se me inundaron en lágrimas. Cuando giré para ver a mi novio, noté que no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. A los dos nos impactó mucho esa respuesta por parte de Ámber.

—¡Qué niña tan talentosa!

Escuché que alguien decía a nuestras espaldas. Noté la sonrisa orgullosa de Fye, quien no despegaba sus hermosos zafiros brillantes de la pequeña Ámber, quien, desde aquí no se veía tan pequeña. Parecía una linda señorita, interpretando una melodía que pocos a su edad podrían hacerlo.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Alguien me atrapó entre sus brazos sin previo aviso, yo solté un leve gritillo y vi de quien se trataba hasta que giré mi rostro hacia atrás.

—¡Me asustaste! No me di cuenta de cuando llegaste —me llevé una mano al pecho, aún asustada.

—Lo siento —vi verdadera preocupación en su rostro—. Acabo de llegar, pero veo que estás muy concentrada —apoyó su mentón en mi hombro, viendo mi pintura—. ¿Qué es?

—Una sorpresa —reí bajito.

—¿No me dirás? —hizo puchero.

—No.

—Entonces esperaré —se me separó un poco hasta ponerse a mi lado observando lo que pintaba. Permanecimos así durante un rato hasta que sentí sus ojos clavados en mí, me puse nerviosa y lo encaré con una ceja alzada, él sonrió—. Me gustaría que todos los días fueran así.

—Así ¿Cómo? —volví a mi pintura.

—Tú en mi casa cada que vuelvo del trabajo.

—Pero siempre es así —respondí con algo de distracción y es que estaba batallando para encontrar el tono deseado para el fondo de mi cuadro.

Escuché que suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría que fuese siempre así.

—Pero así ha sido todos estos meses —seguí pintando.

—Sakura —detuvo mi mano y pincel, y me miró fijamente—. En un par de meses te rehabilitarás por completo y te irás de mi lado, no quiero eso, no lo soportaría. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que me gustaría que todos los días fueran así de ahora en adelante, tú en mi vida y en la de Ámber, siempre. Y al pensar en todo esto tuve una gran idea —sus ojos brillaron, mal asunto… eso sólo tenía un significado: su gran idea era muy radical; y cuando Fye tenía una idea de ese tipo, ya me podía echar a temblar. Una sonrisa relampagueante cruzó su rostro.

—Esto me está dando miedo —admití en un susurro.

—No te asustes, no es nada malo, creo… —murmuró esto último para sí mismo.

—Fye… —le advertí, pidiéndole con la mirada que se dejara de tanto misterio.

—Ya, ya —se acercó a mí y tomó mis mejillas entre sus cálidas manos, sus ojos brillaron como pocas veces y su sonrisa resplandeció como nunca—. ¿Nos casamos?

**_Continuará…_**


	18. Enemigo en casa

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XVII**

**"****Enemigo en casa"**

—Espera… ¿Qué?

—Sí, casarnos ¿Qué dices?

—Oh… bueno, no es algo que pueda responder tan fácilmente, me lo preguntas como si se tratara de algo sencillo, lo cual no digo que sea complicado, pero es como si dijeras: "Hey, se acabó el papel higiénico, iré a la tienda por más" ¡Y no! Esto es… es…

No la dejó continuar, sus labios sobre los de ella fue lo único que los dos pudieron sentir en ese momento. Las manos masculinas se aferraron al pequeño cuerpo, la apretó contra sí con tanta fuerza que parecía que su intención más que besarla era la de absorberla. Rápidamente su cuerpo se incendió dando paso a un ardiente torrente de emociones incontroladas que no estaba seguro de saber manejar.

—Hablas mucho cuando te pones nerviosa —susurró cerca de sus labios, admirando su expresión confundida durante unos segundos antes de besarla nuevamente, pero ahora con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si no existiera más el flujo del tiempo.

—Fye… yo —se separó un poco.

—¿Necesitas pensarlo? —una expresión de completa devastación adornó la faz del rubio.

—No, claro que no, yo…

—Porque si es así… entonces tendré que raptarte y llevarte lejos hasta obligarte a firmar el acta de matrimonio. No acepto un no por respuesta, Sakura Kinomoto.

La aludida soltó una carcajada.

—Tonto. No necesitas hacer nada de eso. Si pudiera… me casaría ahora mismo contigo.

—¿E-eso es un sí? —tartamudeó un poco.

—¿Tú que crees?

Él no lo esperó más y devoró sus labios con hambre y vehemencia.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¿Te gusta tu nueva casa, Harry?

—Sí, me gusta mucho —sonrió amablemente a su amiga—. Aunque han sido muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo… —suspiró.

—¿Extrañas mucho a tu mamá?

El pequeño apretó las sábanas bajo sus manos, al igual que los dientes y párpados. Aún le dolía tocar ese tema.

—Sí. Pero… To… digo, mi nueva mamá es muy buena —sonrió con algo de tristeza—. Ella y mi padre me cuidan todos los días, juegan conmigo y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Ellos son mi familia hora y yo de verdad los quiero mucho.

—Pues sí, mis tíos son muy buenos —soltó una risita y luego brincó a la cama de su amigo, sentándose al pie del colchón—. Si tus papás son mis tíos, eso nos hace a ti y a mí primos, ¿No es así?

—No realmente —respondió con educación el pequeño de diez años—. Tu padre no es hermano de ninguno de mis padres, además, yo no llevo su sangre.

—Oh, ya veo… —se desanimó un poco.

—Pero podemos ser primos de todas formas.

—¡Sí!

—Y tú… ¿No extrañas a tu madre? —fue turno de Harry de preguntar.

—No la recuerdo. Murió cuando yo era una bebé, pero… ahora tengo a la mejor mamá del mundo.

—¿Quién es? —se asombró.

—Sakura.

—¿¡El doctor Fye y la señorita Kinomoto se casaron?! —preguntó, asombrado.

—No —parpadeó confundida—. No están casados.

—Entonces aún no puede ser tu mamá. Tienen que estar casados.

—Uhm… —se llevó una manita a la barbilla, pensativa.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente luego de recibir tal propuesta, fue el recuerdo de cuando Shaoran hizo lo mismo, recordó lo lindo y romántico que fue. La había invitado a un restaurant muy lujoso y hermoso para pedirle que se casara con él, y recordaba también la emoción que sintió en ese momento: Nada comparada con la gran emoción e ilusión que sentía justo ahora. Podía decir con franqueza que nunca antes se había emocionado tanto, su cuerpo fue recorrido por un agradable calorcito y su corazón se llenó con la esperanza de que poco a poco toda su vida se iría acomodando de ahora en adelante, el pasado no le pisaría más los talones, no señor.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —besó la frente, mejilla y labios de ella con cada "gracias"

—¿Por qué? —rio.

—Por aceptarme en tu vida después de lo idiota que fui, de verdad, gracias.

—Fye —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No te pongas triste, tenemos toda una vida por delante. Tú, yo, Ámber y todos los hermanitos que le vamos a dar.

—¿Hermanitos?

—¿No te gustaría tener hijos? —la miró con algo de tristeza al pensar que ella no quería.

—Sí, pero… —suspiró y desvió la mirada—. Yo no… yo no puedo.

—¡Ya llegué!

Un azotón de puerta, seguido de unas pisadas aceleradas, indicaron que Ámber había llegado a casa.

—¡Papi! ¡Sakura! ¿Podemos salir a comprar un helado? Hace calor.

—Eh… sí cariño —le sonrió el médico.

—Sólo deja que me cambie de ropa y vamos —sonrió, feliz de que la interrupción de Ámber la salvara.

—Pero así estás hermosa mi amor —la rodeó con sus brazos, logrando ponerla de mil colores—. Vamos, así aprovechamos para comprar algo de despensa y al mismo tiempo caminas un rato ¿Te parece?

La aludida asintió, aún colorada por la forma en que Fye la abrazaba en frente de Ámber, la niña sólo reía feliz de la vida al verla en apuros.

—No te sientas incómoda en frente de Ámber. Ella sabe lo mucho que te amo, y por si no te has dado cuenta, se pone muy feliz cada vez que nos ve siendo cariñosos. Aunque…—hizo un puchero al mismo tiempo que la soltaba—. Eres muy fría conmigo cuando ella está presente.

—B-bueno, es sólo que me da pena —se rascó la mejilla.

—¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte! —rio un poco—. Espero que no te sientas así cuando mi padre llegue en unos días.

—¡¿Ashura-san va a venir?! —se emocionó mucho.

—Por supuesto que sí. Le dije que te pediría matrimonio y él estaba seguro de que aceptarías, así que quiere venir para felicitarnos en persona.

—Ya quiero verlo.

—Yo también —suspiró.

Salieron juntos como una feliz familia rumbo al super mercado, donde comieron primero un delicioso helado y en seguida surtieron algunas cosas que faltaban en la despensa.

**_Sakura _**

Llegamos a la casa después de pasar un momento realmente agradable. Por un momento sentí todo más real, casi podía palpar con mis dedos la felicidad que nos rodea a los tres. Si hace un año me hubieran dicho lo feliz que iba a ser en unos meses, no lo hubiera creído.

Mi relación con Ámber es cada vez más estrecha, puedo sentir que tengo toda su confianza y que su amor hacia mí es puro y verdadero. No se lo he querido comentar para no hacerla sentir comprometida a hacerlo, pero… aún no puedo olvidar la vez en que me presentó como su madre ante sus amigos. No puedo superar la alegría que me dio en esos momentos y a decir verdad… extraño que vuelva a hacerlo. Yo sería feliz si ella me llamara "mamá" sería todo un honor para mí que la hija de Yuui y Akemi me llame de esa manera.

—Espera aquí, iremos por las bolsas que faltan —me dijo con una sonrisa ladina cuando terminó de ayudarme a sentarme en el sillón. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y vi cómo salía de la casa con una Ámber saltarina detrás de él.

Me encanta ver cómo los dos se parecen tanto, y en lo que no, se complementan.

Quise ayudar a bajar las bolsas de la despensa que recién habíamos comprado, pero dudo ser de mucha ayuda, por eso ahora me toca esperar en el sillón de la sala. Ámber fue considerada y me dejó el televisor encendido para que no me aburriera mientras tanto. Tan linda como siempre…

Así que me dispuse a ver qué estaban transmitiendo en ese canal, pero antes de que pusiera atención voluntaria a la T.V., una canción espeluznante me erizó la piel por completo…

"Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down…"

No puedo moverme, la música llena cada rincón de mi ser y paraliza mis pensamientos. Otro escalofrío me ataca al escuchar la siguiente estrofa…

_"__I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love…"_

No…

¡No! ¿Por qué tiene que sonar esa canción de nuevo? Tenía años de no escucharla, y nunca pensé que podría reaccionar así al reencontrarme con ella. La música retumba en mi cabeza a pesar de que me llevo ambas manos a los oídos, recordándome lo que fui y lo que nunca dejaré de ser: Una suicida. La canción es sobre una suicida… exactamente lo que fui y lo que temo seguir siendo… y es que ¿Qué razones tengo para vivir? Mi familia está muerta, estoy sola en el mundo y ahora con este accidente… tal vez no vuelva a caminar.

_"__I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist…"_

¿Qué razones hay? No encuentro ninguna. Mi mente vuela de nuevo al pasado: drogas, alcohol, sufrimiento, falsas esperanzas de una noche, dolor que quita otros dolores peores, cuchillas, sangre…

Quisiera vivir como si el mañana no existiera, sin arrepentirme de nada, sin sentir dolor, ni pena, ni sufrimiento. Quisiera no existir.

_"I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the…." _

La música se detuvo abruptamente, pero aún seguía sonando en mi mente, retumbando como música de muerte que me llama a seguir sus pasos. No me doy cuenta de mi estado hasta que una voz lejana me hace reaccionar. Con mi vista nublada por las lágrimas veo a Fye junto a la televisión, lo había apagado con urgencia, sus ojos mostraban consternación y no dudó ni un segundo en mandar a Ámber a otro lado. Escuché que le pedía que subiera a su habitación un rato. Ella pareció refutar la idea, pero él sólo la miró con el ceño fruncido y fue más que suficiente para que la pobre pequeña subiera a su habitación con muchas preguntas y una gran preocupación.

Agradecí internamente que Fye hiciera eso. No sabría cómo explicarle mi vida retorcida a la pequeña Ámber, ni siquiera se merecía escuchar una historia tan deplorablemente humillante, ella no… una buena niña como ella no debe saber nunca lo que me pasó.

Mi mente dejó de divagar cuando sentí cómo unas manos tuvieron que hacer fuerza para quitar las mías de los oídos; también sentí la fuerza que tuvieron que hacer esas manos para abrir las mías, pues hasta ahora reparé en mis uñas encajándose filosamente en mis palmas, al grado de sacarme sangre.

—Sakura —al fin escuché su voz clara y firme.

Hasta ahora entendí que las manos en mis oídos eran la causa de que no escuchara bien a mi alrededor. Tampoco me había percatado de que casi estaba hecha bolita sobre el sillón, con mi pierna sana recogida y la rodilla pegada a mi pecho.

—Sakura, mi amor —repitió mi nombre, esta vez tomándome de las mejillas con firmeza para obligarme a verlo a los ojos—. Estás a salvo, estás aquí… conmigo —limpió suavemente mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, sin dejar de verme a los ojos en ningún momento.

Yo desvié la mirada, no soportaba tener esos ojos tristes mirándome casi con lástima, odiaba eso. Reparé en mis manos llenas de sangre y por un momento creí ver un par de cortadas en cada muñeca. Un sentimiento de asco y pavor me atacó. Parpadeé un par de veces y descubrí que había sido mi imaginación, la sangre era a causa de mis uñas clavadas en la piel de mis palmas.

—Tranquila —tomó ambas manos con cariño—. Te curaré eso, pero antes… ¿Estás mejor? —agachó un poco la cabeza para poder verme al rostro, pues yo miraba hacia el piso, aún en shock.

No pude contestarle, aunque quisiera, no podía verlo a los ojos y sentir esa preocupación tan sincera en ellos, si lo hacía terminaría echándome a llorar y era lo que menos quería en estos momentos, aunque… ya lo estaba haciendo un poco.

—Cariño —insistió, ahora más fuerte y serio, pero yo no le respondí, ni siquiera me moví —¡Sakura, di algo! —me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeó un poco. Lo miré a los ojos, sí, y noté esa preocupación latente en su mirada tan azul.

Me quedé colgada de esos ojos, sin decir nada, otra vez…

Impresionantemente pude ver cómo sus zafiros se llenaban de agua con lentitud, suavizó su agarre en mis hombros para luego rodearme por completo con sus fuertes brazos protectores. El abrazo era intenso y reconfortante, muy reconfortante….

Sus lágrimas mojando mi hombro fue lo que me trajo de un tirón a la realidad.

¿Cómo rayos me atrevía a decir que no tenía razones para vivir? Cuando… ¡Los tengo a ellos dos! Las personas que actualmente son lo más importante en mi vida. Hace apenas unos minutos estaba pensando en mi enorme felicidad inmerecida y ahora casi me olvido de que estoy por casarme con el hombre al que amo y que tengo a la hija más hermosa del planeta. Me doy cuenta de mi desfachatez y no puedo hacer más que aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a la ancha espalda de Fye, y llorar como una bebé: fuerte e intensamente.

—Lo-lo siento… lo siento mucho —le digo entre mi pesado llanto que apenas me deja hablar. Él no dice nada, sólo intensifica el contacto.

—Sé lo que significa esa canción para ti —dijo después de un rato, cuando mi llanto había minimizado un poco, pero aun así no me soltaba—. Y creo entender los pensamientos que cruzaban por tu mente hace unos momentos, así que sólo me queda decirte que no estás sola, nos tienes a Ámber y a mí. Somos tu familia y te amamos.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Pareciera que leyó mi mente y ahora me entendía a la perfección. Sonreí en medio de mi llanto. Tal como era desde que lo conocí: siempre tenía las palabras perfectas en el momento indicado, haciéndome sentir mejor.

—Y no tienes razón para disculparte —acaricia mi cabello, aun abrazándome—. Así que no te contengas y saca todo lo que tengas dentro porque quiero verte sonreír de nuevo, mi flor de cerezo…

—Gracias…—susurro con la voz algo quebrada y sigo llorando en sus brazos durante un rato más hasta que el sueño comienza a invadirme poco a poco.

Por un momento llegué a creer que todo esto era una ilusión, que despertaría de un amargo sueño, en el hospital donde me atendían después de un intento fallido con las navajas. Porque justamente eso había ocurrido hace años, cuando creí estar entre sus brazos, estaba en realidad en la cama de un hospital, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo por mi propia causa.

En un intento por alejar esos malos pensamientos, aprieto su camisa entre mis puños para sentirlo real y a mi lado, pero al hacer esto no puedo evitar soltar un leve quejido. Él se separa con suavidad del abrazo y mira las palmas de mis manos con un gesto preocupado. Quise verle los ojos, pero al parecer no me lo permitió, tenía la mirada baja y cuando estaba por conectar mi mirada con la suya, se puso de pie y volvió unos segundos después con botiquín en mano.

—No son muy profundas, pero vaya que tienes uñas filosas —dejó el botiquín a su lado y se pasó la manga de su jersey por todo el rostro. Es ahí donde me doy cuenta de que había estado llorando en silencio junto conmigo. En mi vida lo había visto llorar sólo un par de veces, así que podía clasificar esos ojos enrojecidos y brillantes como rastro de un llanto.

Tomó mis dos manos y las dejó sobre su regazo, pero eso ni nada me hizo despegar los ojos de su rostro. Pude notar que seguía siendo como antes, pues luego de llorar, su rostro siempre se veía como el de un niño pequeño, y eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa, muy suave y algo nerviosa, pues no le había despegado la mirada ni un segundo—. ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara? —yo sólo negué con la cabeza y luego hice un gesto de dolor, pues me ardían las palmas—. Lo siento, iré más despacio —dijo, sin borrar esa sonrisilla leve de sus labios.

A partir de ahí se dedicó por completo a curar mis heridas con total atención y cuidado. Podía jurar que sus manos acariciaban las mías en vez de sólo curarlas. Era algo dolorosamente placentero, pues el ardor no se iba, pero sus grandes manos masculinas daban alivio a mi alma.

Desvié mi atención de su rostro y miré cómo curaba mis manos. Tan cuidadoso, tan cálido, tan Fye…

Finalmente terminó de vendarlas y se quedó mirándolas unos momentos luego de eso. Yo lo observaba sin decir nada, hasta que con sus pulgares acarició cierta parte que había captado su atención desde hace rato. No pude evitar un pequeño sobresalto al sentir sus dedos acariciando mis cicatrices. En un principio sentí la necesidad de alejarlas y esconderlas de nuevo bajo las mangas de mi jersey, pero su contacto era tan suave y cálido, que poco me importó que las viera… total, ya se las había enseñado hace poco tiempo.

—Sigo sin creerlo —por primera vez en mucho rato, alzó la mirada para toparse con la mía. Supuse que se refería al hecho de que yo tuviera el atrevimiento de intentar quitarme la vida—. Si tan sólo no me hubiera alejado, tal vez las cosas serían distintas y…

—No podemos cambiar el pasado —dije abruptamente, interrumpiéndolo con algo de molestia en mi tono, no me gustaba ver esa expresión lastimosa en su rostro, así que oculté mis manos de nuevo en su lugar de siempre. Además, no tenía ganas de discutir lo ocurrido ya hace tantos años, no valía la pena seguir hablando de ello.

—Lo siento —apretó suavemente mis manos entre las suyas, miraba mis cicatrices con una pensativa expresión.

—¿Y esas cicatrices? —su voz asustada inundó toda la sala. No nos dimos cuenta del momento en que bajó.

—Ámber, cariño…

—Son marcas de guerra —interrumpí a Fye.

—¿Guerra? ¿Y contra quién?

—Contra mí misma.

—Y… ¿Ganaste?

—Afortunadamente no —le sonreí con suavidad. Noté la mirada asombrada de mi novio.

Ámber ya no dijo nada, sólo empujó un poco a su padre para poder sentarse en medio de ambos y recostar su cabeza en mi regazo. Debo admitir que fue bastante tierno y adorable. Ella no me dijo nada, simplemente rodeó mi cintura con sus delgados brazos y me apretó con mucho amor, se sentía tan reconfortante, era justo lo que necesitaba y ella… supo descifrarlo muy bien.

—Gracias —susurré antes de besar su cabello.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Me da tanto gusto ver que ya estás casi recuperada —me rodeó con sus brazos, yo correspondí con mucho cariño, lo había extrañado tanto.

—Es gracias a los cuidados que me han dado todo este tiempo —miré a mis amigos con su nuevo hijo, a Fye y a Ámber.

Ashura había llegado al atardecer y antes de que Ámber y Fye fueran al aeropuerto, mi novio me dijo que iríamos a cenar a _The Clink Restaurant,_ por lo que he oído de ese lugar, puedo decir que es muy elegante y fino. Me imagino que debió extrañar mucho a su padre, así que le dará la bienvenida con una cena ahí.

El problema ahora sería buscar un vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión. Subí las escaleras con mucha menos dificultad que un par de semanas atrás y apenas al entrar a nuestra recámara (Sí, Fye y yo decidimos dormir en el mismo cuarto) pude ver un hermoso vestido color crema sobre la cama. Era delicado, de una tela suave y fina, la espalda la llevaba descubierta casi en su totalidad. El único problema es que era vestido corto, o al menos un poco arriba de la rodilla. Esto significaba que se vería la enorme férula que me habían puesto.

Suspiré.

Ya faltaba muy poco para que mi recuperación fuera total. Estaba ansiosa por ello.

Tomé el vestido y lo puse frente a mí, era hermoso. Un papelito cayó al piso, lo recogí y sonreí:

_"__Te hará ver aún más hermosa. _

_Te amo._

_-F."_

Casi suelto un grito tan agudo como de colegiala y si no fuera por mi pierna, ya habría dado vueltas sobre mi eje hasta terminar tumbada sobre el colchón, suspirando y mirando al techo como si fuera el cielo.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Antes de comenzar a cenar, quisiera decir unas palabras —miró a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, continuó al ver que tenía la atención de los demás—. Quisiera agradecerles por acompañarnos esta noche, papá, Kurogane, Tomoyo, Ámber, y por supuesto el pequeño Harry —sonrió y se puso de pie. Yo no entendía a qué se debía tanta formalidad, sin mencionar cómo se me fue el aliento al verlo tan guapo con ese pantalón negro de vestir, esa camisa azul oscuro que resaltaba tanto sus ojos celestes—. A todos les dije el motivo de esta cena, a todos menos a Sakura —me miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Yo me ruboricé un poco al sentir las miradas sobre mí—. Todos saben ya que nos casaremos pronto, pero… —me miró—. Creo que no te lo pedí de manera adecuada —puso una rodilla en el suelo y al mismo tiempo sacó una cajita de su bolsillo

—¡Oh por Dios!

—Sakura Kinomoto ¿Quisieras aguantarme el resto de tu vida junto a ti? Por favor di que sí —esto último lo dijo en voz muy bajita.

—¡Oh Fye! —me llevé ambas manos a la boca mientras miraba la sortija y sus ojos simultáneamente. Él y el resto esperaban impacientes a mi respuesta, pero me había quedado sin habla. No es como si no supiera que nos íbamos a casar, es decir, ya me lo había pedido, pero no por eso me causaba menos asombro y felicidad.

—Por favor di algo —pidió con nerviosismo—. Se me está acalambrando la pierna —se quejó chistosamente y yo no pude más que estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Fye Dariell Flowrigth! ¡Te quiero en mi vida todos los días! ¡Juro que te soportaré sin importar nada! —me levanté y me eché entre sus brazos. Él me recibió gustoso y aun abrazándome tomó mi mano izquierda, el dedo anular, justo donde yo tenía puesta la sortija que me había regalado muchos años atrás, esa que nunca me quité, quitó ese anillo y puso en su lugar aquella hermosa sortija que no podía ser más perfecta y hermosa.

Fui consciente de mí alrededor cuando escuché que no sólo en nuestra mesa aplaudían, no, todas las personas en el restaurante nos miraban con sonrisas y sin dejar de aplaudir. Creo que nos hicimos el centro de atención con mi respuesta gritada a los cuatro vientos y digamos que también Fye tuvo la culpa, pues no todos los días un hombre ponía una rodilla en el suelo para pedirle matrimonio a su novia.

—¿Por qué los futuros esposos no se dan un beso? —sugirió Ashura-san. Yo me avergoncé bastante, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo, ya tenía los labios de mi prometido sobre los míos en un dulce y hermoso beso, corto, pero cargado de emociones.

Nuestros amigos nos felicitaron, Harry estaba muy sonriente y Ámber… ella no dijo nada, sólo no dejaba de mirarnos en toda la noche.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —inquirió Ashura.

—Sí, abuelito —lo miró y sonrió con suavidad, de pronto sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Sólo… sólo estoy muy feliz —se talló el rostro para quitarse las lágrimas y luego nos miró con una amplia sonrisa—. Al fin serás mi mamá de verdad —dijo, mirándome con un sentimiento tan bello que no puedo describir—. ¿Puedo… ya puedo llamarte "mamá"? —preguntó con una timidez poco común en ella.

—Oh mi pequeña, para eso no tenías que esperar a que esto sucediera —aproveché que estaba a mi lado para abrazarla con ganas—. Tú para mí eres mi hija —murmuré en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

—Te quiero —murmuró como respuesta.

—Yo te amo tanto mi pequeña.

—Sakura ¿Estás segura de lo que estás a punto de hacer? Es decir... te vas a casar con este tipo tan raro, vas a pasar todos los días con él, tendrás que soportar sus guardias de cuarenta y ocho horas, su mal humor, sus celos incontenibles y lo peor de todo… —giró dramáticamente su rostro hacia cierta persona a mi derecha—. Tendrás que soportar a esa pequeña monstruilla —Kurogane entornó los ojos hacia su sobrina, quien le devolvió el gesto con una mueca chistosa, sacándole la lengua.

—Lo amo a él y amo a Ámber. No hay cosa que desee más en este mundo que formar parte de esta bella familia —miré a todos a mi alrededor, en especial a mi nueva familia. Los ojos de Fye brillaron en lágrimas que no se permitió derramar, me sonrió radiantemente y me guiñó un ojo con amor.

—Ya comprobamos que esta hermosa mujer me ama tal como soy y con lo que tengo, así que —se saboreó al ver a los meseros llegando con la comida—. Buen provecho.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Pusimos fecha para la boda, sería en tres meses, cuando mi pierna estuviera completamente recuperada y rehabilitada. No quería caminar al altar con un par de muletas. Todo iba viento en popa. Fye y yo dormíamos juntos y… debo admitir que era mi parte favorita del día, acurrucarme junto a él, sentir su piel contra la mía, sus besos, sus caricias…

El pobre estaba algo estresado, pues últimamente tenía mucho trabajo durante sus guardias, e incluso lo mandaban llamar para cirugías cuando ya no estaba de guardia, dormía muy poco y aun así se daba el tiempo de platicar con Ámber y conmigo antes de irse a dormir. Sé que está exhausto, por eso a veces lo consciente un poco.

—Llegaste temprano —dejé el libro que leía a un lado y caminé hacia él. Me recibió con un dulce beso que hizo girar mi mundo. Olía a hospital combinado con su aroma natural, ese que me hace perder el piso bajo mis pies.

—Me sacaron del hospital —murmuró antes de bostezar con fuerza—. Excedí mis horas de trabajo así que me forzaron a venir a casa —sonrió con modorra mientras se tallaba un ojo. El pobre ya tenía "ojos en las ojeras" —. ¿Y Ámber, ya se fue a dormir?

—Amor, son las doce y media de la mañana —puse mis manos sobre sus mejilla y le incliné un poco el rostro para verlo mejor. Noté cómo me miraba con mucha sorpresa.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Eh… ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, es sólo que me llamaste "amor" —una gigante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Hice eso? —me asombré, realmente no recordaba haberlo hecho.

—Estoy seguro. Lo dices muy poco —acarició mi mejilla mientras me miraba con algo de tristeza.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Está bien. No te había comentado nada al respecto porque quería escucharlo espontáneamente, quería que saliera de tu corazón. Y así fue —sonrió y en seguida bostezó.

—Cariño, estás muy cansado —noté su sonrisa boba al escuchar cómo lo llamé, pero no me esperé más para empujarlo a la cama. Me senté con cuidado a su lado y él de inmediato me tumbó sobre el colchón, apoyando todo su peso en sus brazos—. No, hoy no —puse ambas manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo a pesar de su expresión llena de desconcierto.

—¿No quieres…

—Bueno, sí, sí quiero —me sonrojé—. Pero hoy no. Tengo planeado algo diferente.

Él alzó una ceja y casi me sonrió felinamente.

—Túmbate bocabajo —le pedí y él obedeció—. Ponte más en la orilla —y así me senté sobre su trasero, doblando mi pierna izquierda sobre el colchón mientras que la derecha descansaba al borde de la cama, tocando el piso con mi pie y la enorme férula.

—Todo esto parece el comienzo de una película porno ¿Segura que no quieres acción esta noche? Podríamos… ¡Auch! ¡Oye! —se quejó del coscorrón que le metí en la cabeza.

No le dije nada, simplemente le quité la parte superior de su uniforme clínico azul y comencé a masajear su espalda. Pude ver que aún tenía rastros del enorme hematoma que se había hecho en Bibury, así que tuve cuidado en esa zona, pero masajeé con fuerza el resto de su espalda y cuello. Sonreí triunfalmente al escuchar sus suspiros llenos de satisfacción, en un principio eran más como quejidos de dolor, y cómo no, si toda su espalda era una bola de estrés. Seguí masajeando su espalda durante una media hora más, su piel era tan suave e irresistible, que en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de inclinarme y llenarlo de besos, pero no, no debía olvidar que el propósito de esto era lograr que se relajara un poquito.

—¿Está bien así, cariño? —le pregunté con un susurro, pero como respuesta sólo obtuve un muy leve ronquido.

Estaba profundamente dormido.

Me dio tanta ternura verlo de esa manera, tan a gusto, relajado y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras duerme. No tardé en meterme a la cama justo a su lado, quise voltearlo un poco, pues si permanecía así era posible que amaneciera con una contractura en el cuello, pero no lo logré del todo, estaba muy pesado. No quise despertarlo, así que me limité a acurrucarme a su lado. Pronto y entre sueños, me atrapó entre sus brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara.

Lo que nunca me esperé fue que en medio de la madrugada me despertara con caricias y besos ardientes. No me resistí ni un poco y correspondí a su asalto de inmediato. Le había gustado mucho mi masaje, así que quiso devolverme todas las atenciones y… creo que terminé debiéndole dos horas de masaje completas.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente ya había amanecido, me removí entre las sábanas y el peso de la mano de Fye sobre mi cintura me hizo sonreír. Me giré para mirarlo y el aire se me atoró en la garganta. Fye siempre estaba tan perfecto, incluso durmiendo, con su rostro más pálido de lo normal, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados y su pelo completamente revuelto después de una noche tan apasionada.

Suspiré extasiada. En ese momento tenía lo que cualquier mujer en el mundo podría desear: una familia tan hermosa y llena de amor.

—Buenos días —susurró, modorro y sonriente.

—Buenos días, mi amor —besé la punta de su nariz, pues la tenía a centímetros de mi rostro. Sonreí al ver la mueca chistosa que hizo. Acarició mi cintura con su mano y juntó más nuestros cuerpos desnudos, inclinó su rostro hacia mi cuello, respiró profundo, yo contuve el aliento y sentí sus labios húmedos trazando un camino hasta mi hombro desnudo—. Fye… —gemí—. Tenemos que levantarnos, no querrás que… —su mano traviesa hizo de las suyas—… no querrás que llegue tarde al colegio —junté toda mi cordura para completar la oración.

—Aún tenemos media hora —gruñó contra la piel de mi cuello—. Es más que suficiente.

—Eres insaciable —no pude contener una risilla burlona, él alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—No contigo —y así continuó con su labor.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Días después llegó el cumpleaños de Ámber. Fue mi oportunidad perfecta para obsequiarle el cuadro que pinté hace poco, donde aparecía la silueta de ella y su padre tocando el piano, con un fondo claro y un estilo ligero.

—Es hermoso —dijo Fye, asombrado al igual que Ámber—. Pero… esta firma —miró mi garabato—. Me parece conocida.

Ashura-san se acercó y la miró con detenimiento.

—¡Pero claro! Recuerda que hace unos años compramos unos cuadros muy hermosos.

—¿U-ustedes compraron cuadros míos? —me asombré.

—Si esta es tu firma… sí, hemos comprado bastantes —admitió Fye con una expresión llena de asombro.

—Mi casa en América está decorada con tus obras. Tienes talento, Sakura —me felicitó Ashura-san, y para mí fue como si mi padre lo estuviera haciendo.

—Gracias —una lágrima rebelde se coló entre mis pestañas.

Siguieron hablando un rato sobre cuáles eran sus obras favoritas, mientras que Ámber subió corriendo a su cuarto para colgar el cuadro que le regalé.

Tomoyo estaba contándonos un chiste muy malo cuando el timbre de la casa la interrumpió. Fye se paró a ver quién era y creo que se esperaba a cualquiera, menos a ella.

—Ashley ¿Qué haces aquí? —escuché que le preguntó, me asomé con poca discreción.

—Hola Fye ¿Cómo estás? —saludó amablemente, ignorando el desconcierto de él.

—Muy bien ¿y tú? —le sonrió con gentileza.

—Bien. Espero no molestar. Recordé que hoy es el cumpleaños de Ámber, así que pasé a felicitarla y a traerle un pequeño obsequio.

—No te hubieras molestado —se rascó la nuca con algo de incomodidad.

—Oh, no es ninguna molestia.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—Espero no molestar.

—Para nada, adelante.

Casi se me cae la cara de la impresión. Fye la invitó a pasar como si de alguien muy importante se tratara. La modelo entró, me vio y… extrañamente fue muy amable al saludarme a mí y a todos. Ámber también se desconcertó un poco, lo noté en su pequeño ceño fruncido, pero a pesar de todo, supo comportarse y fue educada.

—¿Es en serio? —mascullé entre dientes, diciéndoselo sólo a Fye, nadie más escuchó, o eso fue lo que pensaba antes de notar la mirada divertida del padre de mi novio sobre nosotros.

—Lo siento ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarla afuera? —se encogió de hombros con una verdadera incomodidad.

—No hubiera sido mala idea —murmuré, de mal humor.

Fye soltó una risilla.

—No es gracioso —le di un codazo.

—Sí lo es, estás celosa.

—Mucho.

**_Mes y medio después…_**

Decidí relajarme un rato, comencé a pintar otro cuadro. Pronto me recuperaré por completo y podré volver al trabajo en la universidad, así que necesito regresar fresca para seguir enseñando. Eriol habló conmigo un día después del cumpleaños de Ámber, y me dijo que podía regresar cuando quisiera, que mis alumnos me extrañaban mucho, así que esperaba que me recuperara pronto. Le agradecí bastante que me conservara el trabajo, pues me haría falta después de haber gastado parte de mis ahorros en estos meses de "vacaciones" aunque a decir verdad Fye no me ha dejado gastar, así que mis ahorros no han sufrido mucho.

—Maldición —gruñí cuando un frasco con pintura calló al piso, manchándolo todo, enseguida sonó el timbre de la casa y volví a maldecir. Debo admitirlo, amanecí un poco de malas. Fye se había ido a trabajar desde la madrugada, Ashura-san (quien decidió quedarse una temporada en Londres) llevó a Ámber a la escuela y de ahí se pasó al hospital para ayudar a Fye con algunas cosas, así que eso me dejaba sola en una casa enorme durante el resto del día. Y sobre la persona a la puerta… no tengo ni idea de quién pueda tratarse, Ashura-san tiene llaves.

Cuando abrí la puerta hice la misma cara que pondría si hubiera visto al ser más repugnante y asqueroso.

—Ashley.

—Hola, Sakura ¿Se encuentra Fye?

—No. ¡Hey! —me quejé cuando me hizo a un lado y entró a la casa.

—Fye, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, él no está en casa —espeté, aguantando mis ganas de propinarle una bofetada por la manera en que me empujó.

Ella se mordió el labio, pensativa y luego sonrió.

—Me quedaré a esperarlo —caminó hacia la sala y se sentó a esperar.

—Llegará en la noche —mascullé entre dientes, alcanzándola.

—No importa.

Suspiré llena de hastío.

—Mira, Ashley —respiré profundo—. Te voy a ser sincera: me incomoda tu presencia. No sé qué es eso tan importante que quieres hablar con Fye, pero te sugiero que lo arregles cuanto antes y te pido, no, te exijo que no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa.

La aludida me miró con ojos gatunos y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia mí, como un guepardo acechando a su presa.

—Esta-no-es-tu-casa. Es la casa de Fye, él y yo somos amigos y puedo venir cuando me venga en gana, no necesito el permiso de nadie, menos de la "recogida" que tiene en su casa.

—¿Perdón? —me encendió.

—Sí, me refiero a ti, querida —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras se miraba su perfecta manicura.

—Con que recogida —reí con sorna—. Lamento informarte esto —alcé mi mano izquierda y le mostré el hermoso anillo de compromiso. Sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder. Casi palideció.

—No… es mentira.

—Nos vamos a casar en unos meses.

—No si yo lo impido —apretó puños y dientes, por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de que se me echara encima.

—Ashley, lo tuyo con Fye no fue más que simples revolcones. Él te lo dijo todo el tiempo, incluso te habló de mí. No pierdas más tu dignidad y sal de nuestras vidas —le pedí con un semblante muy serio a pesar de que por dentro me consumía la ira.

—Él me ama, yo lo sé —sus ojos brillaron en lágrimas—. Y yo lo amo ¡Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir! Fye es… él es un hombre maravilloso, nunca encontraré a alguien como él y sé que lo nuestro tuvo que haber significado algo para él, estoy segura.

—Ashley —comencé a sentir lástima por ella, pues antes de esto habíamos logrado sobrellevarnos un poco mejor, pero ahora…

—¡No! —se exasperó—. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que estemos juntos, lo que sea —se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y salió de allí azotando la puerta.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Narrador_**

—Hijo.

—¿Ajá? —murmuró sin apartar la vista del menú de la cafetería.

—Necesito preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

—Pero deja de mirar el menú y mírame un momento —pidió con algo de gracia.

—Lo siento —rio—. Es que estoy hambriento.

—¿Qué pasó en realidad entre tú y Ashley? Nunca quisiste hablarme sobre tu relación con ella. Entiendo que nunca olvidaste a Sakura, pero después de todo fueron diez años los que estuvieron separados y… bueno, a fin de cuentas eres hombre, pero quiero saber, Fye ¿Tu relación con ella fue muy seria?

El rubio rio de verdad.

—Claro que no. Papá, ella y yo sólo… —buscó la manera menos incómoda de decirlo—. A lo nuestro no se le podía llamar "relación" ella siempre estaba viajando de un lado a otro, a veces cuando peleábamos viajaba por más tiempo. Pero el punto es que, así como ella estaba ocupada con sus desfiles de moda, yo siempre estuve ocupado con el hospital, así que nos veíamos sólo para tener relaciones sexuales, de vez en cuando salíamos a tomar un café, pero no teníamos mucho tema de conversación, bueno, ella se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo sobre su carrera —suspiró—. En realidad lo nuestro no fue nada.

—Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero ¿Eso era lo que ella sentía, lo que pensaba? Estoy seguro que para ella significaste más que unos simples encuentros en la cama.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por la forma en que te mira. Hay amor verdadero en sus ojos cuando te ve.

—No lo creo —rio.

—Hablo en serio. Lo vi hace unos días, en la fiesta de Ámber.

Fye no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a beber de su limonada.

—Debes hacer algo al respecto, estás comprometido con Sakura, no dejes que Ashley se entrometa mucho o tendrás problemas.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Amor! Te extrañé tanto —la ojiverde se levantó del sillón y caminó con sus muletas rápidamente hasta llegar a Fye y abrazarlo con fuerza. Las muletas cayeron ruidosamente al piso, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, Fye ya tenía sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Procuraré tomar guardias de veinticuatro horas más seguido —se burló.

—Tonto —le dio un golpecillo—. Ya te extrañaba —lo volvió a abrazar.

—¿Todo bien, cariño?

—Sí, es sólo que…

—¡Papi! —Ámber salió quien sabe de dónde y se colgó de su padre—. ¡Ven! Quiero que me escuches tocar el piano, estoy practicando Clair de lune. Ven, ven —lo jaló del brazo hasta arrastrarlo al piano.

Sakura suspiró un poco. No tuvo la oportunidad de decirle la visita tan desagradable que tuvo hoy.

—Toma.

—Oh, Ashura-san, gracias —le sonrió con calidez al recibir las muletas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña Sakura?

—Sí, es sólo que… —desvió la mirada—. No es nada, no se preocupe —sonrió.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

El rubio salió de bañarse y entró a la recámara sólo con una toalla rodeando su cadera, esperaba seducir a su prometida, pero ella estaba sentada en la cómoda silla del escritorio junto a la terraza, mirando las estrellas y el cielo oscuro por el ventanal, dándole la espalda completamente. Se veía algo triste y pensativa. El médico decidió vestirse con lo primero que encontró y en completo silencio caminó hasta tomar los hombros de ella entre sus manos, masajeándolos con suavidad. Sakura suspiró con satisfacción.

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada? ¿Es por la boda?

—No es eso, la verdad estoy muy tranquila porque Tomoyo me ayudará en todo, también su madre. Ambas se están encargando casi de todo —rio un poco.

—¿Entonces que te preocupa? —detuvo el masaje.

—Nada mi amor —se encogió de hombros—. Pero vamos, no te detengas —le pidió, jalándole las manos hasta sus hombros. Fye rio mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¿Segura? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

La castaña lo meditó por unos segundos.

—Bueno, en realidad… —el teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar con insistencia—. Contesta, no vaya a ser una emergencia del hospital.

—Es Ashley —Fye frunció el ceño al ver el identificador.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo frunció el ceño.

—Es más de media noche, no voy a contestarle —bufó y dejó que el celular sonara hasta que entró el buzón—. Mejor continua con lo que estabas por decirme —pidió.

—Sí, bueno… —suspiró cuando el teléfono sonó de nueva cuenta—. Fye, mejor contesta —se giró en la silla, mirando nuevamente hacia el cielo y dándole la espalda.

El rubio suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre Ashley? ¿Ya viste la hora que es? —comenzó con molestia y fastidio, pero su expresión fue cambiando conforme Ashley le decía algo muy importante—. ¿¡Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

Al oírlo tan exaltado, Sakura se giró para verlo.

—¿¡Pero cómo es que entraron a robar a tu casa!? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, muy alarmado—. Oh por Dios… voy para allá, no te muevas de ahí —colgó el teléfono.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —se preocupó.

—Entraron a robar a su casa, ella se resistió y la lastimaron, está muy alterada y asustada. Iré a ver cómo está y ayudarla en lo que se pueda. Volveré más tarde, no me esperes —dijo mientras se cambiaba. Le dio un beso en la frente como despedida y salió sin más.

La pobre se quedó sola con sus pensamientos e intentos fallidos de decirle lo que ocurría con Ashley y era justamente ella quien la había interrumpido en esta ocasión.

—Pero qué egoísta soy —se dijo a sí misma—. Robaron su casa y hasta la lastimaron y yo sólo pienso en mí —suspiró, pidiendo al cielo que ella se encontrara bien, pero sus palabras aparecieron en su mente de repente: "Voy a hacer lo necesario para que estemos juntos, lo que sea"

¿A caso esta llamada sería una falsa alarma para lograr que Fye pasara una noche en su casa?

—No, no puedo desconfiar tanto, además… ¿Quién sería capaz de inventar un asalto de esa magnitud? —suspiró.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Llegó al departamento de Ashley, entró por la puerta principal (La cual no tenía llave) y caminó con dificultad por el lugar, pues todo estaba volcado, tirado y revuelto. Difícilmente llegó a la sala, donde una destrozada Ashley lloraba desconsoladamente en el piso, con la cara entre sus rodillas.

—Ashley —murmuró.

La aludida levantó el rostro lloroso y de un salto llego donde Fye y lo abrazó con fuerza, no dejaba de temblar.

—Fye, tengo miedo —murmuró entre el llanto.

—Tranquila —la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento por llamarte, pero no conozco a nadie más en Londres y… y yo tenía mucho miedo y…

—Shh.. shh.. —le acarició el cabello—. Tranquila, ya estás a salvo —la apartó un poco de sí para verla mejor—. Oh por Dios —se preocupó al ver sus heridas en el rostro.

—Ellos… ellos entraron de pronto y… se llevaron muchas cosas y… me golpearon y… —estalló en lágrimas que fueron limpiadas cortésmente por el rubio.

Fye miró todo el desastre a su alrededor y tomó una decisión

—Te llevaré a mi casa.

**_Continuará…_**

_**Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar un comentario :)**_

_**Un capítulo más y terminamos, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y muchísimas gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un lindo comentario o**__**de mandarme esos hermosos mensajes.**_

_**Ahora sólo quisiera saber algo: queda un sólo capítulo, pero...¿Quieren epílogo? Háganmelo saber.**_

_**Los quiero literalmente.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**15/06/16**_

_**1:00 a.m **_


	19. ¡PLAF!

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XVIII**

**"****¡PLAF!"**

—Esto arderá un poco, pero te ayudará —le advirtió antes de poner el líquido antiséptico sobre la herida. Y dio y hecho, Ashley retrocedió un poco al sentir el escozor—. Lo siento —sonrió afablemente.

—N-no, está bien. Muchas gracias señor Flowrigth, y disculpe las molestias —se rascó la mejilla con verdadera vergüenza—. Es muy tarde e hice que su hijo fuera a mi casa y…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió—. Estoy enterado de lo que sucedió, necesitabas ayuda. Mi hijo y Sakura son muy buenos, estoy seguro que te aceptarán en su casa esta noche.

—Siento mucho las molestias —se avergonzó aún más.

—No te preocupes —cerró el botiquín que tenía sobre su regazo y miró hacia el salón del piano, donde Fye y Sakura hablaban en estos momentos—. Ahora vuelvo —dijo sin apartar la mirada de ese lugar.

—Sí —se quedó sentada en la sala. Su actitud era más sumisa y penosa que nunca.

—¡¿Quieres que se quede aquí por varios días?! —exclamó Sakura con verdadero asombro justo en el momento en que Ashura entraba al lugar.

—¿Que ella qué? —el mayor se asombró mucho—. Pensé que se quedaría sólo esta noche —miró a su hijo con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto que se quedará esta noche, pero… los ladrones tienen sus llaves, no puede volver a su departamento hasta que cambien todas las cerraduras, corre riesgo si la dejamos volver así como así.

—Bueno, en ese caso tienes razón —admitió él—. Pero… ¿Qué opina Sakura al respecto? —miró a su futura nuera.

—Está bien, que se quede el tiempo que necesite —aceptó finalmente, aunque la noticia no le daba mucha felicidad, se notaba a leguas.

—Gracias —Fye le sonrió con alivio.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa, siento mucho las molestias que esto pueda causarte.

—No es ninguna molestia. Dormirás aquí, era la habitación de Sakura hace unos meses —abrió la puerta, mostrando la linda recámara.

—Y… ¿Ella dónde dormirá?

—Por supuesto que conmigo —rio, el asunto le parecía demasiado obvio como para tener que aclararlo.

—¿Qué?

—Vayamos a dormir, amor —Sakura tomó la mano de su prometido y usando el bastón que había sustituido a las muletas, lo encaminó a la recámara principal—. Buenas noches, Ashley.

—Buenas noches —se quedó con un nudo en su estómago debido al coraje e impotencia. Ver al hombre que amas caminar de la mano de su prometida, rumbo a la habitación que comparten. Eso era demasiado.

—¿Todo en orden mi amor? —la detuvo antes de que se metiera a la cama.

—Sí, sólo estoy algo cansada —sonrió de lado, besó sus labios y se metió a la cama. Fye la siguió después de ir al baño.

El rubio se metió entre las colchas, estiró sus brazos hasta sentir con las manos el estrecho talle de Sakura, la arrastró con cuidado hasta que ninguna distancia se encontrara entre ellos.

—Amor —la llamó él.

—Mhm.

—Estás molesta.

—No es eso —suspiró y alzó la mirada hasta toparse con esos hermosos orbes azules que brillaban con la escaza luz de la lámpara de noche.

—¿Entonces? —acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Ashley es tu ex novia y la trajiste a vivir a tu casa poco después de pedirme matrimonio. Es algo incómodo —se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento mi amor —besó su frente—. Sé que es incómodo, pero sólo serán un par de días, sólo mientras cambian las cerraduras de su casa.

—De acuerdo…

—Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Te tengo a ti a mi lado y eres lo que siempre soñé, lo que siempre quise y lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida. Una chica como ella no debería hacerte sentir insegura porque… —acercó sus labios a los de ella y susurró: —...a quien yo quiero es a ti.

La castaña se sonrojó hasta las orejas y recibió gustosa el beso que recibió en esos momentos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Fye abrió los ojos, fue sólo porque el maldito sol parecía querer perforar sus párpados y dañar de forma permanente sus pupilas. Era tan fastidioso. Tomó nota mental, debía cerrar las cortinas antes de ir a la cama de ahora en adelante, pues la primavera se encontraba en todo su esplendor. Intentó girarse para poder evitar ese molesto rayo de luz, pero el peso sobre sus brazos le impidió moverse. Bajó la mirada y halló a una profundamente dormida Sakura. El propio cuerpo de Fye la cubría, impidiendo que el sol la despertara. No pudo evitarlo y simplemente sonrió. Se sentía el mejor de los hombres por poder protegerla, aunque fuese con ese ínfimo detalle.

Ella se veía tan dulce así, respirando pausadamente, con sus largas y curvas pestañas ligeramente tapadas con su flequillo, su mano recargada en el pecho de él… podrían pasar mil noche durmiendo juntos, y él estaría igual de emocionado que ahora al ser ella lo primero que sus ojos ven al despertar. Se sentía tan bien… de pronto comprendió algo; si la luz del sol lo había despertado era, seguramente, porque éste ya se encontraba bastante elevado. Él nunca dormía tanto. Solía abrir los ojos antes de que el sol saliera siquiera.

En esos momentos él no tenía ninguna prisa por levantarse, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y estrechó más a Sakura, quien sólo se removió un poco entre sus brazos, y sin despertarse, se acurrucó más. Él volvió a dormir después de un largo y pesado suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó, pues sintió como si recién hubiera cerrado los ojos, pero algo había caído pesadamente en el colchón.

—¡Papá, papá!

Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido y triste por ver que esos gritillos despertaron a su amada.

—¡Papá! —insistió la niña.

—¿¡Qué ocurre, estás bien?! —se alarmó cuando al fin se despabiló un poco.

—Ashley durmió en la casa, ¡En NUESTRA casa!

—Lo sé —se talló un ojo y bostezó al saber que no había ninguna urgencia.

—¡¿Por qué?! —su pequeño drama se veía realmente tierno.

—Robaron en su casa y tuvo algunos problemas. Estará aquí unos días.

—Pero papá, ella es mala, ella no…

—Ámber —suspiró—. Sólo serán un par de días, no más, así que no te preocupes.

—Pero a Sakura tampoco le gusta eso ¿Verdad? —miró a su "mamá".

—No realmente —se talló los ojos con pereza—. Pero ella necesita ayuda y nosotros podemos dársela —sonrió un poco.

—Ten paciencia, sólo serán un par de días.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—¿Seguro?

El aludido miró su reloj despertador y frunció el ceño.

—Cariño, son las siete de la mañana y estoy muy cansado —jaló a su hija hasta meterla bajo las sábanas, entre él y Sakura—. Mejor durmamos un poco más —abrazó a su pequeña como si fuera un oso de felpa y cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Papá! —exclamó, no queriendo dar el tema por zanjado.

—Durmamos un poco más —sugirió Sakura—, tu padre tuvo una guardia muy cansada, dejemos que descanse —dijo en voz baja al notar la respiración acompasada de su prometido.

Un ruidito chistoso distrajo a ambas mujeres e inevitablemente rieron.

—Mi papá no roncaba antes —contuvo una risa.

—Lo sé —rio bajito—. Antes no lo hacía, pero ahora ocurre sólo cuando está verdaderamente cansado.

—Pobrecito —suspiró la niña, acomodándose entre los brazos de su padre, pero sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, quien estaba a unos centímetros de ella—. Mami.

—¿Si? —se le iluminó la mirada cuando la llamó así.

—Ashley no se va a quedar mucho ¿Verdad?

La aludida frunció un poco el ceño, en muestra de su preocupación.

—Esperemos que no —respondió, ajena a que cierta pelirroja escuchaba todo a través de la pequeña rendija que se hacía con la puerta entreabierta.

Ashley se asombró mucho al escuchar a la niña decirle "mamá" a Sakura, eso sí que era todo un acontecimiento. Pero tampoco le pasó desapercibida la felicidad que irradiaban ellos tres como familia. Se veían como a las familias que fotografían para rellenar los cuadros que venden en las tiendas. Esas "familias perfectas" y siempre alegres. Así eran ellos.

—Eso debe ser mío, tiene que serlo…

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Espero que tu prometida no se enoje conmigo por haberte sacada de casa en tu día de descanso.

—Ella es muy comprensible —dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras ayudaba a recoger todo el desastre que dejaron los ladrones en el departamento.

Entre todas las cosas tiradas y revueltas, Fye encontró un marco con una foto que de verdad no recordaba. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y sonreía a la cámara, pero él miraba hacia otro lado, tenía la mirada perdida y un poco vacía. Se sorprendió un poco al verse en esa foto y notar lo diferente que se ve ahora cada mañana en el espejo, claro, su vida había dado un giro de 180° en estos últimos cinco meses.

—No recuerdo esto… —murmuró sin esperar una respuesta.

—No salíamos muy seguido. Tú siempre estabas en el hospital y yo venía sólo uno o dos días a Londres para luego volver a viajar —sonrió con nostalgia—. Por eso mismo no salíamos mucho, sólo pasábamos la noche…

—…En tu hotel, lo recuerdo.

—Pero en esa ocasión aceptaste que saliéramos a desayunar. Creo que no te diste cuenta de la foto, incluso te dije que voltearas.

—Lo siento.

—Yo siempre te quise —dijo de pronto—. Pero no te diste cuenta, no viste las señales que te daba. Tú… tú sólo pensabas en _ella._

—Ashley —murmuró con voz lastimera—. Yo…

—Sí, sí. Los términos de nuestra "relación" —hizo comillas al aire—. Siempre estuvieron claros para mí, por eso nunca dije que te amaba, por miedo a perderte, pero ahora que te siento más lejos que nunca… quiero decirte que te amo. Ya lo hice el invierno pasado y me rechazaste, pero… yo aún te amo, Fye, no es un capricho —los ojos le brillaron un poco.

El rubio no supo qué contestar, así que continuó limpiando.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—Ya todo está dicho. Mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos —dijo con seriedad.

—Pero… ¡te amo! —se desesperó un poco.

—Lo sé, y lo siento tanto. De haber sabido tus sentimientos, yo…

—Me habrías botado de inmediato.

Fye apretó los labios, ella tenía razón.

—Y es que tú sólo tienes ojos para _esa._

—Disculpa, "_esa" _es mi prometida, la mujer a la que amo y no voy a permitir que te refieras así a ella.

—Es que… —apretó puños y dientes—. ¡Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos! Lo que vivimos fue tan hermoso, sé que puedes llegar a amarme, yo lo sé. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que me conozcas mejor y te enamores de mí, lo prometo —acortó la distancia entre ambos y tomó las manos del rubio—. Dame esa oportunidad.

—¿Qué parte de "estoy comprometido" no entiendes? —se soltó del agarre. Su insistencia comenzaba a irritarlo.

—Pero… —los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas que pronto comenzó a derramar—. Lo que nosotros tuvimos fue hermoso, sé que me amabas, no sólo fue sexo.

—Ashley, ya basta, nosotros no…

Un salvaje y apasionado beso asaltó sus labios de repente. Tuvo muchas emociones distintas, entre ellas había: desconcierto, fastidio, irritación, asco y… lástima.

—¡Basta!

—¡Pero te amo! ¡Me amas!

—¡Eso no es verdad! Lo que tuve contigo fue un accidente ¡Un maldito y desafortunado accidente! Nada más. Fue débil, no supe esperar a volver a encontrarme con Sakura, pero eso no significa que te ame más que a ella, incluso no quiere decir que te ame siquiera. Lo que yo tenía contigo sólo era físico, pero eso ya pasó.

—¿Eso crees? —le espetó, rayando en la histeria—. No creas que voy a dejarte tan fácil. Voy a ir a verla ¿Sabes? Iré, iré a tu casa, hablaré con ella, se va a enterar. Voy a decirle que somos amantes, que nunca has dejado de verme y que me amas. Y me va a creer porque últimamente he estado visitando tu casa para hablar contigo sobre esto, pero nunca estuviste. Le voy a decir que somos amantes y que me has hecho el amor mil veces desde que volví a Londres. Voy a ir a ver a tu hija de nuevo, pero ahora le voy a decir la verdad… que tú no eres su padre.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies al rubio.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que oíste. Sé que no eres su padre biológico, estuve investigando y encontré un acta de adopción a tu nombre, es la hija de tu hermano muerto y su esposa. Y si tú no aceptas de una vez por todas lo que sientes por mí, si tú no rompes tu compromiso con Sakura, ahora mismo iré a tu casa y le diré toda la verdad a Ámber, y bueno, también le diré a Sakura que tú y yo aún estamos juntos.

—Eres una zorra —masculló, poniendo toda su voluntad para no decirle cosas aún peores—. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, del daño que le hiciste a mi hija durante tanto tiempo, y yo fui un idiota al no darme cuenta antes. Sé que siempre la odiaste y le decías mentiras sobre nosotros, le hiciste creer que nos casaríamos, que yo nunca quise a su madre —rio—. Por dios, ni siquiera la conociste.

—No sabía que era una niña adoptada.

—Cállate. Y tú no vas a ir a ningún lado. Ya le hiciste mucho daño a mi hija.

—¡No me importa! ¡Esa mocosa tiene que saberlo! ¿Quieres que le diga que es adoptada, o prefieres que le dé la buena noticia de que yo seré su madre?

—Estás mal… —la miró con asombro—. De verdad estás loca.

Ella lo tomó de los brazos, pero él se soltó con un gesto de asco, más que nada porque no confiaba en sí mismo, jamás había golpeado a una mujer, pero ganas no le faltaban al estar frente a esa loca chantajista ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo relacionarse con alguien así?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo rayos le abrió las puertas de su casa hace unas horas?! De pronto el rubio soltó una carcajada burlona y despectiva al repasar lo último que ella dijo.

—¿Madre? ¿Tú? ¡Por favor no seas ridícula! ¡Una gata es mejor madre que tú! —espetó bruscamente.

—¿Una gata como la que tienes en tu cama?

La sonrisa burlona se borró de la faz de Fye, y en su lugar apareció un gesto puro de furia.

—Suficiente —masculló entre dientes. Con ese semblante y tono de voz se veía realmente terrorífico. La pelirroja palideció, pero procuró disimularlo.

—¡Tú me amas! ¡Sé que me amas! —insistió—. Sakura está usando a tu hija para agradarte, quiere hacerte creer que la quiere, pero es mentira, ella la maltrata y le dice que la mandará a un internado y…

—Si vuelves siquiera a mencionar a mi hija, juro por mi alma que haré algo de lo que puedo arrepentirme después —había lago escalofriante en la voz contenida del rubio—. No entiendo cómo pude relacionarme contigo, ahora puedo ver tu valor como mujer, puedo ver cómo eres en realidad y debo decir que me das asco. No sé qué demonios hago aquí, ayudándote con esto que… ahora que lo pienso… pudiste ser capaz de inventarte toda esta odisea con tal de que viniera aquí.

—¿Por qué me hablas así? ¡Yo te amo! ¡Todos deben de saberlo! Que tú y yo nos amamos, que pronto nos casaremos.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Tienes miedo? —se lanzó a los brazos del inglés y a despecho de sus intentos por sacudírsela de encima sin lastimarla, lo besó por un segundo antes de que Fye lograra librarse de su contacto y se apartara de su lado, mirándola con asco—. Le diré a todo lo que pasa entre nosotros.

—No está pasando nada entre nosotros, Ashley.

—Entonces le voy a gritar al mundo que el gran doctor Flowrigth tiene como hija a su sobrina, que esa niña es adoptada y una arrimada en tu casa, como la otra gata que tienes.

Los ojos azules de Fye Flowrigth brillaron siniestramente a la velada alusión a Sakura. Con el poder que tiene como médico podría fácilmente clasificarla como un "peligro para la sociedad" o "paciente que padece de sus facultades mentales" quizá así podrían encerrarla en un manicomio.

—No hay nada entre nosotros. No lo hay. No te canses imaginando cosas que no existen, porque jamás podré sentir por ti algo que no sea repulsión —le dijo, recuperando su calma y hablándole fría, pero a la vez peligrosamente—. ¿Quisiste verme y que te lo dijera en la cara? Pues te lo digo con total y profunda honestidad: no quiero nada contigo, nunca lo quise y jamás lo querré. Viví engañado durante el tiempo en que salimos y hasta ahora, fui lo bastante imbécil para creer tus mentiras y caer en tus trampas, pero ya no Ashley, ya no.

—No puedes hacerme esto ¡No puedes! ¡Yo te amo!

—¿Cómo puedo explicártelo para que lo entiendas? Tú misma te engañaste la pensar que podría ofrecerte algo más. Te lo dejé bien claro desde el momento en que tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro, lo nuestro no pasaría a algo más serio que unos simples revolcones, por dios, hasta mi padre sabe eso, pero tú pareces una imbécil retrasada —hizo una pausa—. No vuelvas a buscarme o te juro que te confinaré en el peor manicomio por el resto de tu vida. Ahora te voy a hacer una última advertencia: no te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia, no las vuelvas a mirar, no pienses en ellas, olvida que existen y reza para que ellas olviden que existes y por tu propia seguridad te recomiendo que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino porque soy capaz de hacer que te metan a un manicomio por loca, obsesiva; porque no es normal la forma en que te comportas, lo que haces —la chica lo miraba asustada, histérica y con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, pero Fye siguió—. Si te sigues interponiendo entre mi familia y yo, voy a meterte a una institución psiquiátrica donde puedan certificar lo loca que estas, lo maniática que eres y de lo que eres capaz.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡No te lo permitiré!

Uniendo gestos a las palabras, y en un acto auténticamente desesperado, Ashley se arrancó la ropa casi a tirones y volvió su mirada ilusionada al médico, sólo para encontrar en los ojos azules un helado desdén, asco, repulsión y desprecio.

—Estás loca Ashley. Realmente creo que estás enloqueciendo —dijo antes de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia y marchándose sin siquiera mirarla.

Fye estaba tan alterado, enojado y frustrado, que no pudo llegar así a su casa. Hizo una parada en el hospital, donde su mejor amigo hacía guardia.

—¿¡Que hizo qué?! No puedes permitir que esa loca haga eso.

—Lo sé, Ámber no puede enterarse de eso, no de esa manera.

—Pero si estás consciente de que ella deberá saberlo tarde o temprano ¿No?

—Sí… —bajó la mirada.

—Hey, debes decírselo antes de que ella lo haga. No puedes detenerla, así que es mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes.

—No quiero que sufra.

—Por eso mismo. Ella es madura, sé que lo superará. Después de todo ya ha vivido gran parte de su vida con un padre como tú ¿Qué otra desgracia podría ocurrirle?

—Idiota —masculló entre dientes, pero con una sonrisa. Recibió una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Ve a casa. Es tu día de descanso y deberías aprovecharlo junto a tu familia. Es sábado, salgan a divertirse. Además, le hará bien a Sakura caminar un poco.

—Tienes razón —suspiró.

Al llegar a casa tuvo una larga conversación con Ashura y Sakura, mientras tanto Ámber fue a la casa de los Suwa para jugar un rato con Harry.

—Definitivamente está más de la cabeza —gruñó Ashura—. Me cuesta creer que estás hablando de la chica tan tranquila que conocí.

—Está loca, papá, definitivamente está loca.

—Debemos proteger a Ámber de esa tipa —intervino Sakura—. Ya había estado viniendo varias veces y la pequeña Ámber se quedaba muy seria cada vez que se iba.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Fye la miró con tristeza.

—Intenté hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero hubo interrupciones y no pude.

El rubio suspiró, estaba algo molesto por ello, pero se le pasó en un momento.

Días después Ashura tuvo que regresar a América, pero prometió volver antes de la boda. El resto de la semana estuvo muy pacífico, no hubo señales de Ashley en todo ese tiempo. Fye fue a buscarla a su departamento para mostrarle la orden de restricción que consiguió, pero su departamento ya estaba en renta. Había desaparecido.

—Qué alivio —dijo Sakura cuando su prometido le contó aquello.

—Al contrario —siguió masajeando el músculo con suavidad—. No sabemos su paradero, así en cualquier momento puede venir a la casa y hacer lo que le venga en gana, recuerda que no sabe sobre la orden de restricción.

—Debemos proteger a Ámber ante todo. ¡Auch!

—Lo siento —volvió a dejar la pierna en su lugar—. Trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero no lastimarte.

—De hecho Kurogane es un poco más rudo.

—¡¿En serio?! Ese idiota… —farfulló y Sakura rio.

—Pero es que así debe de ser, la fisioterapia duele y mucho… pero he tenido mucho cambio, ya casi estoy recuperada.

—Espero que no retrocedas en tu recuperación con esta terapia que te estoy dando. Kurogane me explicó cómo hacerlo, pero no soy tan bueno en esto. Él es el "Sexy acomoda huesos" —rio con burla.

—Y tú eres el "doctor corazón" —rio entre dientes, pero su carcajada se dejó oír en toda la casa cuando vio la cara desconcertada que puso su pareja.

—Oye, eso no da risa —hizo un puchero.

—Así te llaman las enfermeras —se encogió de hombros, no dejó de reír hasta que sintió molestia de nuevo.

—Lo siento —se volvió a disculpar—. Es una lástima que se hayan ido de vacaciones.

—Déjalos, necesitaban pasar tiempo en familia con Harry.

—Hablando de eso… hay demasiado silencio en la casa ¿No crees? —entornó los ojos un poco.

—Ámber ha de estar en el patio, hoy hace un buen día.

—Hace calor —resopló con fastidio.

—¡Hace muy buen día! —insistió.

Era una de las pocas cosas en las que no coincidían, él amaba los días nublados, el clima frío y lluvioso; en cambio ella amaba los días soleados, el calor, el sol.

—¿No tienes calor? —miró sus ropas algo abrigadoras.

—La verdad sí —rio un poco.

Fye caminó hacia el armario para buscarle algo de ropa más fresca, pero no encontró nada.

—Oh, es que eso aún lo tengo en la otra habitación.

—¿Por qué no has pasado todas tus cosas aquí? —alzó una ceja. Se sintió como si ella aún no se hubiera mudado por completo a su casa.

—Antes que nada… el resto de mis cosas aún están en mi departamento y bueno… no quiero ocupar todo el espacio en tu armario.

Fye suspiró.

—Amor —se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Ya no estás viviendo aquí por tu pierna, por las escaleras de tu departamento, no. Vives aquí porque vives con nosotros, tu familia. Esta es también tu casa, es más… —sonrió traviesamente—. Ya eres la señora de la casa.

—¡Fye! —le dio un leve codazo, estaba sonrojada—. Pero no estamos casados.

—Aún —alzó una ceja con picardía—. Pero ya eres mi mujer. Por cierto… ¿Quieres conservar tu departamento? —era una pregunta con trasfondo.

—Mmm… no lo sé.

—Ya no lo necesitas ¿O sí?

—Bueno, es que ahí están casi todas mis cosas, mi galería, mis pinturas, mis cosas…

—Entonces iremos por ellas muy pronto —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Y el tercer piso de la casa será sólo tuyo, úsalo como estudio para que puedas pintar. ¿Qué te parece?

—Fye… —se asombró.

—Bueno, por lo pronto iré por algo de ropa, ya vuelvo.

—Sí —asintió con una sonrisilla tímida. No se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero Fye tenía razón: ella ya era parte de esa familia y el motivo de su estadía allí había cambiado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo sus sueños se iban cumpliendo poco a poco.

Momentos después entró Fye con la ropa en una mano y con una tarjeta en la otra. Su expresión era de desconcierto.

—Sakura ¿Esto es una oferta de trabajo en China? —mostró la tarjeta.

La aludida se quedó congelada en su sitio.

—Me la dio Shaoran en su última visita —contuvo la respiración, sintió que se avecinaban problemas.

—¿Y piensas aceptarla?

—Yo…

—¡Hola! —una muy feliz Ámber entró por la puerta con una gran bandeja repleta de sus galletas favoritas (las mismas super endulzadas que ama Fye) acompañadas de varias tazas de té. Era media tarde, así que se le ocurrió que podrían merendar en la terraza de la habitación de su padre. (Ella también amaba los días soleados)

La conversación de los dos se quedó a medias. El rubio se quedó con un mal sabor de boca, pues ella no negó que tomaría esa propuesta. Pero… no podía hacerlo, al menos no si planeaba seguir con la boda. Y ella se quedó muy nerviosa, la verdad sí quería ese trabajo, era todo un sueño para alguien como ella, pero definitivamente no iba a aceptarlo, pues eso significaba ir a vivir a China y posponer la boda por varios años.

Merendaron en la terraza, aunque el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso. Sakura y Fye no hablaban, se limitaron a tomar su té y mordisquear un par de galletas mientras Ámber les platicaba emocionada la próxima excursión que tendrían en el colegio.

—¡Iremos al zoológico! Pero yo quisiera ir con ustedes después, me gustaría que saliéramos en familia. ¿Qué dices mami? ¿Si podrías ir?

El rubio miró a su hija y a su prometida, esperando una respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó.

—¿Mami?

Fye frunció el ceño al verla tan distraída.

—Sakura.

—Oh ¿Qué? Lo siento, me distraje un poco.

—¿Estás bien, mami? —la miró con preocupación, pues notó cierta palidez en ella.

—Sí —suspiró, frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la sien.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —Fye ya se había puesto de pie a su lado, comprobando su temperatura y tomándole el pulso.

—Sí… —cerró progresivamente sus ojos hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia. Ámber se espantó, pero Fye reaccionó rápido y la sostuvo antes de que cayera de la silla.

—Papi ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé.

Esto descolocó a la pequeña, su padre siempre sabía todo.

El rubio se la llevó al interior de la casa, recostándola en la cama. Le pidió a Ámber que le trajera un poco de alcohol, así lograría despertar a Sakura, y así lo hizo. La pobre despertó toda desubicada y desconcertada.

—Te desmayaste.

Ella se puso nerviosa ante la mirada intensa que le dirigía Fye.

—¿Por qué te desmayaste?

—N-no lo sé.

—Papi, tú eres el doctor.

El rubio suspiró y Sakura agradeció al cielo que Fye dejara de verla de esa manera.

—Te dejaré descansar —se alejó de la cama, con dirección al pasillo, pero Sakura se puso de pie de un brinco, tomó una muleta, pues el bastón se había quedado fuera, y caminó lo más rápido que pudo al baño.

La pobre devolvió su estómago.

—Sakura… —no había tardado ni un segundo en ir tras ella y ayudarla con el cabello para que pudiera devolver el estómago sin tantas incomodidades—. ¿Qué ocurre? —le extendió una toalla y acarició su cabello, ambos estaban en el piso del baño, ella casi abrazada al excusado y él muy angustiado.

—He… he estado muy nerviosa con el asunto de Ashley, tengo miedo de que aparezca de repente y haga lo que ya sabes…

—¿Por eso estás así? —juntó ambas cejas en un gesto de preocupación—. ¿Sólo es eso?

Obviamente hizo referencia a la tarjeta.

—No me lo vas a creer, pero… —respiró profundamente después del esfuerzo que había hecho—. En estos días no he pensado en esa propuesta. Ámber está en el primer lugar de mi lista de prioridades.

El rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par, sus celestes ojos estaban tan impresionados como los de la pequeña Ámber, quien escuchaba todo a través de la puerta.

—¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí —frunció el ceño—. Ella ahora también es mi hija —lo dijo con tal convicción que el corazón de los dos rubios dio un vuelco de felicidad.

Fye suspiró con media sonrisa.

—No pensemos más en estas cosas. Es mejor que descanses un poco, si todo esto se debe al estrés, debes permanecer lo más calmada posible —la miró intensamente de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me ves así? —cuestionó ella con algo de incomodidad. Esa mirada lograba traspasarla, se sentía desnuda ante esos ojos.

—Amor, tienes vómito, desmayos repentinos… —hizo una mueca de asombro y felicidad—. ¿No estarás…

—No —le cortó abruptamente la emoción.

—Pero…

—No lo estoy, no estoy embarazada.

—¿Estás teniendo tu periodo?

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

—No, pero sé que no estoy embarazada —aseguró con firmeza—. _No puedo quedar embarazada _—pensó con un infinito dolor.

—¿Estás tomando anticonceptivos? —la miró con tristeza.

—S-sí —ni siquiera lo pensó antes de responder.

—Amor… —le dijo en reproche, con una leve mueca de tristeza—. Pensé que querrías tener hijos conmigo.

Sakura se vio acorralada, no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir. Nunca fue buena con las mentiras.

—Las personas cambian.

Esto dejó congelado a Fye en su lugar. Incluso dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

—¿Estás diciéndome que…

—Que no quiero tener hijos —su voz tembló un poco en la última palabra, pero fue tanto el asombro de Fye con los hechos, que no se percató de su leve titubeo—. Ámber es nuestra hija —sonrió, buscando consolar a su amado, pero éste sólo bajó un poco el rostro, desviando su mirada a un punto indefinido del baño.

—Sí, ella lo es —alzó un poco su rostro y le sonrió de lado, sus ojos se veían un poco brillosos.

—_Perdóname Fye _—pensó con culpa.

El rubio se puso de pie, llenó un vaso con agua del grifo y ayudó a Sakura a levantarse para que pudiera enjuagarse un poco. A la pobre le temblaban las piernas debido al esfuerzo hecho.

Fye rodeó la estrecha cintura de su novia y la encaminó a la habitación para que pudiera descansar. Al Salir del baño no vieron rastros de la pequeña Ámber.

—Yo… iré a… —se rascó la nuca—. Ahora vuelvo, descansa —se dio media vuelta y salió antes de que una lágrima rebelde escapara de sus ojos, sólo eso se permitió, nada más.

La noticia de que ella no quería hijos… simplemente le había caído como balde de agua helada. Su perfecto mundo se empezó a desmoronar poco a poco. No quería hijos, no quería hijos, ¡por Dios! ¡¿Por qué no quería hijos?! Por esa misma razón él había optado por no usar ningún tipo de protección cada vez que hacían el amor, él esperaba que su princesa quedara embarazada cuanto antes, pues ya no eran tan jóvenes y a decir verdad estaba seguro de que ella deseaba lo mismo. Nunca esperó que ella tomara anticonceptivos. Sakura nunca le daría lo que él tanto anhelaba. No importa, aun así su amor por ella permanecía en los mismos altísimos niveles de siempre, pero un pequeño vacío hacía presencia en su corazón.

—Papi —la pequeña llegó al columpio donde su padre estaba sentado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llegó a ese lugar por inercia—. ¿Estás bien? —se sentó frente a él.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, sólo extendió sus brazos para atraparla y suavemente atraerla hasta sentarla en su regazo, donde la abrazó con mucha fuerza y sentimiento. No se permitiría llorar, no lo haría, así que alivianó el dolor de su alma con ese dulce abrazo que ella correspondía con mucho cariño.

—Estoy bien.

—Lo siento papi, pero… escuché lo que mi mami y tú platicaron en el baño.

Fye se asombró un poco.

—Cariño… —ella lo interrumpió.

—No sé qué son anti… anticonceptivos —arrugó su nariz—. Pero parece ser algo malo.

—No es malo. Es un medicamento que impide que las mujeres puedan tener bebés.

—¿Y Sakura no quiere tener bebés?

—No quiere…

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó con brillo en sus ojitos tan azules e iguales a los suyos.

Fye suspiró y sonrió de lado.

—No lo es. Sólo me pone un poco triste, yo quería que tu mami y yo tuviéramos un bebé para que fuera tu hermanito o hermanita.

—Un hermano… —se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar en ello.

—¿Te gustaría?

—Sí, mucho. ¡Me gustaría! —se emocionó.

Algo dentro de Fye se rompió aún más. Pensó que tal vez su pequeña desearía ser hija única, pero no fue el caso. Pronto se le ocurrió una idea que le trajo de nuevo la felicidad. "Las personas cambian" Sakura tenía razón, ella había elegido no tener hijos, pero podría elegir lo contrario también.

—Entonces debemos convencer a Sakura para que quiere tener un hijo conmigo —soltó una risita.

—¿Y cómo lo hacen?

—¿Qué cosa, cariño?

—Al bebé ¿Cómo lo harían tú y mi mami?

El color del rostro de Fye se podría comparar con el de una granada.

—Uhm… bueno, se hace con mucho amor y trabajo duro.

—Pero ¿Cómo?

Fye rio con nerviosismo.

—Aún eres pequeña para que te explique esas cosas, mi niña. Cuando seas un poco mayor te lo explicaré todo ¿te parece?

Ámber asintió no muy convencida.

—Pero ya tengo nueve años.

—Lo sé, ya eres grande, pero no lo suficiente como para saber esas cosas.

—Papi —soltó en reproche.

—Esperaremos a que crezcas un poco más ¿Sí? —le guiñó un ojo.

—Está bien —se cruzó de brazos. El rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada y la abrazó con algo de brusquedad—. Papi ¡me lastimas! —también rio.

—Sólo te doy mi amor ¿A mi hija no le gusta el amor de su padre? —dramatizó, abrazándola más estrujantemente.

—Sí, pero… ¡Ay! Eres muy empalagoso —se lo quitó de encima. El rubio quedó perplejo unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Su hija sí que sabía elevarle el ánimo.

Sakura escuchó las risas y carcajadas, no pudo resistirse y se salió de la cama para ver hacia el jardín, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver lo feliz que estaba Fye con Ámber entre sus brazos.

—Sin duda eres un padre extraordinario… —murmuró con tristeza—. Siento mucho no poder darte lo que tanto anhelas —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta caer a la duela

Un pensamiento le heló de inmediato, si Fye supiera la verdad ¿La dejaría? Y es que… él podría conseguirse a cualquier mujer, a alguien que pueda darle eso que tanto desea y que ella no puede darle.

Aprovechó que padre e hija estaban afuera para hacer una llamada.

—Hola, siento molestarlo ¿No está ocupado?

—_¡Hola hija! Nunca estaré ocupado para ti ¿Están todos bien?_

—Sí —sonrió—. Es sólo que lo extrañamos, Ashura-san

El aludido se conmovió, pero detectó un sutil tono de tristeza e ella.

—_Sakura ¿Qué ocurre?_

—Yo no lo soporto.

Ashura iba a aprovechar la situación para bromear y preguntarle si ya no soportaba a su hijo, pero sintió que era un asunto grave, mejor se guardó esos comentarios y fue directo al grano.

—_¿Ya se lo dijiste? _

—No…

—_Oh hija, debes hacerlo. Sabes que él está deseoso por tener hijos, es mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes._

—Por eso mismo no puedo hacerlo —comenzó a llorar—. Su sueño de ser padre es muy grande, demasiado grande y yo… yo no puedo cumplírselo. Si se lo digo, él quizá…

—_Él te seguirá amando como siempre. Eso no cambiará lo que siente por ti —_aseguró—. _¿Qué ocurrió?_

—Me desmayé hace unos momentos, tuve náuseas, vomité. Usted sabe, todos esos síntomas típicos en las embarazadas. E inmediatamente Fye pensó que se trataba de eso. Yo le aseguré que no estaba embarazada, pero a él le costaba creerlo porque… uhm… bueno…

—_No te preocupes, hija, sé que ustedes son adultos y no deben dejar que el tiempo pase. Sé que ustedes tienen una vida sexual activa._

A la pobre casi le salía humo por los oídos. Estaba hablando con el padre de su futuro esposo, su suegro.

—¿F-Fye le ha dicho algo? —casi hiperventiló. Se puso más nerviosa al escuchar una leve risilla.

—_No es necesario que lo haga, sé cuánto se aman. Pero volviendo al asunto… ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no puedes embarazarte?_

—Hice algo peor… —ahogó un llanto—. Me preguntó si tomaba anticonceptivos y yo no pude contradecirlo, preferí decirle que no deseaba tener hijos.

—_Oh Sakura… eso es peor aún que decirle la verdad._

—Lo sé, cometí un equivocación, pero no sé cómo reparar mi error —suspiró al borde del llanto. La cabeza le dolía cada vez más.

—_Dile la verdad, mi niña, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Tal vez duela al principio, pero verás que es lo mejor para los tres._

—Es verdad… intentaré hacerlo.

—_Si necesitas algo sólo llámame _—suspiró—. _Cómo me gustaría estar ahí para darte un abrazo._

Una lágrima rebelde escapó nuevamente de los ojos verdes.

—Me lo dará cuando vuelva en un par de meses, ya casi es la boda —dijo con emoción y nerviosismo—. Por eso mismo le diré a Fye la verdad. Gracias por su apoyo. Lo quiero.

—_Yo también te quiero, hija. Salúdame al cabezota de mi hijo y a la pequeña Ámber._

—Claro que sí —rio un poco y colgó. Miró de nuevo por la ventana, pero no encontró rastros de su familia en el jardín, quiso salir a la terraza, pero su visión se nubló por completo, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y sintió un vacío muy conocido. Iba a desplomarse. Sólo vio cómo todo a su alrededor se hacía grande, escuchó un ruido que seguro fue el golpe de su cabeza contra el piso y de ahí en más no supo nada.

Al despertar momentos después, se encontró acostada y cobijada en su cama, tenía un paño húmedo sobre su frente y la luz de la lámpara de noche estaba encendida. Ya había anochecido. Miró todo a su alrededor, buscando a Fye o a Ámber, pero no encontró a ninguno.

Enseguida se escuchó un leve rechinido, producto de la puerta abriéndose. Fye entró al cuarto con un plato y vaso en mano.

—Despertaste —suspiró con gran alivio—. Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

La aludida frunció un poco la nariz, eso explicaba el dolor palpitante en su cabeza.

—Tienes algo de fiebre, parece que vas a resfriarte. Será mejor que comas esto —le entregó un delicioso caldo de pollo con verduras—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —había verdadera angustia y cariño en esos ojos celestes.

—Un poco mareada.

—Es normal después de tal golpe —suspiró—. Te llevaré al hospital para ver de qué tratan esos mareos y desmayos.

—No es necesario.

—Sakura, me preocupas.

La aludida se conmovió al ver tanta sinceridad en sus orbes.

—Está bien. Fye, sobre lo de hace rato…

—Yo entiendo.

—Pero quiero decirte que yo en realidad no…

—Lo sé, no quieres tener hijos —suspiró pesadamente—. Tú lo has dicho: "Las personas cambian" y así como cambiaste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo. Sé que puedo llegar a convencerte de que le demos un hermanito a Ámber —sonrió ampliamente, no dejaba de ser optimista—. Después de todo no es como si tú no pudieras quedar embarazada, eso sí sería terrible —rio un poco—. Sólo es cuestión de convencerte —le guiñó un ojo—. Y no me daré por vencido.

Sakura no pudo ni parpadear.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y miles de lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, exigiendo ser liberadas. No podía decirle la verdad, definitivamente no podía.

Los días que le siguieron a ese fueron un poco complicados para los Flowrigth, pues Sakura estaba extrañamente deprimida, no quería salir de la cama y dormía casi todo el día. Fye comenzaba a preocuparse, ya no había más desmayos, pero Sakura se había negado rotundamente a una visita al hospital. No comía, no hablaba mucho, ni siquiera Ámber pudo hacerla cambiar de ánimo, pues cuando visitaba a Sakura en su recámara, ella le pedía que se metiera a la cama con ella para abrazarla, y así permanecían varias horas. Fye tomó cartas en el asunto cuando Ámber le dijo que su mami estuvo llorando toda la tarde.

—Sakura, amor. Por favor dime qué te ocurre, necesito saberlo para poder hacer algo al respecto —acarició su cabello, pero ella sólo miró al vacío—. Amor —insistió—. Dime algo, por favor.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —le tembló un poco la voz. De pronto el miedo lo invadió cuando un pensamiento terrorífico pasó por su cabeza. Sakura últimamente era propensa a caer en depresión. La última vez que tuvo una depresión tan fuerte, fue cuando cortó sus muñecas. ¡No! Eso jamás lo permitiría, no de nuevo.

—Estoy bien —repitió y sonrió muy levemente. Era una sonrisa hueca.

—¿Te he hecho daño? Dímelo, pequeña. Me disculpo por cualquier cosa que pudiera haberte hecho daño, sólo ya no estás tan triste, o al menos dime cómo puedo ayudarte para que estés feliz. No soporto verte así.

—No puedes ayudarme, nadie puede hacerlo.

—Dime que pasa —se estaba alterando un poco—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Lo siento. Sólo quiero dormir —cerró sus ojos.

El rubio desistió por esta ocasión. Decidió dejarla descansar y salió de ahí. Tenía el día libre, Ámber estaba en la escuela y Sakura… bueno, no salía de la cama. Debía animarla de alguna manera.

Tuvo una idea.

Ella aún no lo había hecho, así que le daría la sorpresa. Fue a su apartamento y echó algunas cosas a su auto con el fin de que ella se sintiera más en casa al tener cosas de ella cerca. Esta vez no se resistió, y sacó de aquel cajón que abrió una vez por equivocación, toda la lencería sexy que guardaba. Echó algunas fotos de su familia, más ropa, algunas pinturas de las paredes, entre otras cosas.

Llegó a la casa y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que ella estuviera bien, después de eso acarreó todas las cosas que por lo pronto dejó en la habitación que Sakura ocupaba antes, ahí aprovechó para echar unas cuantas cosas más a la caja, quería que todo eso estuviera ya en la habitación que ambos compartían, era lo suficientemente grande como para poder albergar tantas cosas. Echó un vistazo a la mesita de noche y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido lleno de celos. Tomó la foto que reposaba sobre esa mesa y lo puso bocabajo con algo de enojo, pero al hacerlo pudo notar que había algo oculto detrás de ese retrato, ahí escondido, estaba su pequeño libro de doscientas páginas escrito a puño y letra. No lo había echado de menos porque ya no lo había necesitado, pero si estaba ahí escondido, sólo podía significar una cosa, Sakura lo había leído.

Frunció mucho el ceño. No supo por qué, pero le molestó mucho que lo hiciera, le enfadaba que lo hiciera a escondidas, bien pudo habérselo pedido o al menos preguntado sobre qué trataba, y es que en esas páginas estaban plasmados todos los sentimientos del rubio durante estos diez largos años, su dolor, sus problemas, sus sentimientos y, literalmente sus lágrimas plasmadas sobre el papel. Había demasiado de él ahí dentro y Sakura ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pensárselo antes de tomarlo sin permiso y leerlo. Eso era una gran falta de respeto hacia su persona.

Tomó el libro y con algo de enfado y sin cuidado, entró a su habitación, despertando a Sakura con el ruido.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con seriedad, mostrando el libro en su mano derecha.

—Oh… —la aludida abrió mucho los ojos.

—Sí… "Oh" pudiste habérmelo pedido. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué de repente aceptaste que me acercara de nuevo a ti, fue porque leíste todo este libro ¿No es así? —la miró con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿No es así? —insistió.

—S-sí.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes—. Sakura, esto era algo muy, muy personal, si tan sólo me lo hubierais pedido —suspiró—. Con gusto te lo hubiera enseñado, pero así… a escondidas —negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. Habíamos quedado en no mentirnos más.

—Lo sé y… lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Él la miró con severidad.

—Te pido disculpas por eso —fue sincera—. Es sólo que lo encontré y… y cuando vi que era un libro escrito por ti, no pude evitarlo.

Fye frunció el ceño, miró su reloj de mano y dijo:

—Iré por Ámber al colegio —sin decir más, salió de allí.

Sakura se sintió escoria.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Fye _**

Me estacioné en una acera frente al colegio, justo al lado del parque, ahí podría ver cuando Ámber saliera de clases.

Suspiré.

Nunca podía alcanzar la felicidad completa porque venía algo y me la arrebataba, ahora mismo no sé qué ocurre con Sakura, con nosotros… ella está tan extraña, tan deprimida y triste que no estoy seguro de estar haciendo bien las cosas, pero ella tampoco es capaz de decirme qué estoy haciendo mal. ¡Ah, esto es frustrante!

Miré un pequeño local en la esquina, vendían café, así que decidí ir por uno mientras esperaba. Luego de pagar mi café, vi un par de periódicos locales que quedaban en el revistero. La nota de la primera plana llamó mi total atención.

_"__MODELO RECONOCIDA INTENTA SUICIDARSE AYER POR LA TARDE"_

Miró la foto de la aludida y era nadie más y nadie menos que Ashley.

—Disculpe, me llevaré este también —puso el periódico en el mostrador y pagó por él antes de irse casi corriendo hacia su auto. En el techo de éste dejó el café mientras leía esa nota.

No podía creerlo. Ashley en verdad intentó suicidarse. Al parecer ahora mismo estaba internada en el hospital London Bridge.

—Oh por Dios… —se asombró mucho. Tomó nota del hospital en el que se encontraba e investigó su número en internet. De inmediato llamó preguntando por Ashley Thompson, pero le negaron la información, tuvo que dar su nombre como médico y después de que lo confirmaran, le dijeron que la paciente había sufrido una sobredosis, pero que en un par de días podría salir del hospital. Fye se alarmó y de inmediato preguntó si no la internarían en un hospital psiquiátrico. Le dijeron que no, que no era necesario. Fye se enfureció y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa papi?

El rubio pegó un salto.

—Ámber, ¿Por qué no me esperaste en la escuela? ¿Te dejaron salir sola?

—Te vi desde la puerta y te estuve llamando al celular, pero estaba ocupado. La maestra te vio y me dejó salir. Mira —señaló hacia la puerta del colegio, ahí estaba la aludida con una boba sonrisa y unas sonrosadas mejillas. Al notar que él la miraba, agitó su mano derecha en un llamativo saludo a distancia. Fye se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Vámonos a casa —le abrió la puerta del auto a su niña.

—¿Cómo siguió mamá?

Fye suspiró.

—Igual.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

El teléfono sonó en la residencia Flowrigth, Sakura tomó el teléfono y vio con alegría que el identificador marcaba el número del celular de Kurogane, estuvo a punto de contestar, pero en eso escuchó que Fye acababa de tomar la llamada muy cerca de ahí. Sakura tuvo curiosidad, se levantó de la cama y caminó al pasillo, escuchando desde el comienzo de las escaleras cómo Fye hablaba en el tercer piso.

—Las cosas no van muy bien. Sakura está deprimida y no sé por qué. No sale de la cama, está siempre triste y… ya no sé qué hacer.

La aludida quiso irse al escuchar que hablaban de ella, si seguía escuchando tal vez se deprimiría más, pero sus ganas de saber lo que diría la hicieron volver a las escaleras.

—¿Tú también lo viste? —preguntó en voz baja—. Yo acabo de enterarme hace unas horas, lo vi en el periódico local.

La castaña bufó con desilusión al ver que ya no hablaban de ella, estaba por irse cuando escuchó algo que no supo definir muy bien, así que subió un par de escalones hasta verlo a lo lejos.

—Esto a veces es un poco complicado —se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, ajeno a que Sakura lo escuchaba—. Lo sé, Kurogane, tengo que hacer algo si es que quiero ponerle un alto a esta situación, no puedo permitir que haga lo que le venga en gana —bufó—. Además… ya sabes que ella intentó quitarse la vida y a decir verdad no quiero a alguien así cerca de mi hija. El problema es que ahora mismo no sé cómo quitármela de encima, creo que llegamos demasiado lejos y estoy en un punto sin retorno…

—Oh por Dios… —Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca. Hablaba de ella. No quiso escuchar más. Regresó a la habitación lo antes posible y lloró mares.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Estaba fastidiado, cansado y realmente incómodo con esa actitud depresiva en Sakura. Entró a la recámara, encontrándola como últimamente lo hacía: en la cama.

—Sakura…

—No me hables —espetó con fastidio, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con molestia y el ceño fruncido.

—Nada, no te preocupes más por mí, pronto no tendrás que hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que tú…

—¡No! —se exasperó, salió de las sábanas y lo encaró con ira—. No voy a ir y suicidarme porque un tonto como tú me hizo sentir mal, porque un idiota como tú espera cosas de mí que no puedo dar.

—¿"idiota"? —entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

—¡Sí! —lo encaró con puños y dientes apretados.

—Vaya… —se masajeó el puente de la nariz, conteniendo su enojo.

—No sé por qué me recibiste en tu casa, me hablaste bonito, me convenciste, dijiste que me amas y yo… yo creía que te amaba.

La expresión del rubio fue de completo asombro y desconcierto.

—¿Tú no…

—No te amo más.

—No… aquí vamos de nuevo —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, hastiado—. ¡La historia se está repitiendo! ¿¡te das cuenta?! —le gritó—. Esto es muy agotador, Sakura, muy agotador —caminó de un lado a otro.

—Entonces bótame como otras tantas veces, anda, hazlo.

—Aún no te das cuenta ¿verdad?

—¿De qué?

—De que te amo. Y sé que me amas, aunque no me lo hayas vuelto a decir desde hace diez años.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—¡No! —se le llenaron los ojos con lágrimas—. Sólo déjame en paz, por favor. ¿No vez lo mucho que me haces sufrir? Dices que me amas, pero a mis espaldas dices que soy mala influencia para Ámber, que ella no debe estar cerca de una persona que intentó matarse. Te tengo una noticia Flowrigth: ¡Yo intenté matarme! Y no lo niego porque es parte de mi pasado, pero es alfo que ya superé, y es algo que tú no logras entender, dices que me amas pero no me aceptas tal como soy, no aceptas que no quiero tener hijos. Quieres moldearme a tu manera de ser y ¡no puedo!

—¡¿Moldearte a mi manera de ser?! ¡Por dios! ¡Ambos queríamos tener hijos!

—"queríamos" Tú lo has dicho, ¡yo ya no quiero!

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —se exasperó.

—¡Por que no! ¿sabes? Esto se acabó…

—Espera… ¿Qué hay de Ámber? ¿Qué hay de nuestra boda? —esto le fue rompiendo poco a poco el corazón.

—Oh, no intentes chantajearme. Y sobre la boda… —se quitó los anillos, tanto el que le dio hace más de diez años y el de compromiso, los juntó y los dejó sobre el tocador. Fye sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver eso.

—¡No seas tonta, claro que no lo hago por eso! —la tomó del brazo bruscamente—. ¡Ella te adora! Dice que eres su madre y ¿Aun así te vas a ir? ¿Nos vas a abandonar? —la miró con profundidad. Ella pudo ver en esa mirada los diferentes matices de azul de esos bellos ojos que ahora mismo la miraban con desesperación y casi con súplica.

La aludida lloró un poco más antes de soltarse de agarre.

—Me voy mañana en la mañana. Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero es hora de que siga con mi vida.

—Oh… casi lo olvidaba, esa oferta en China sigue en pie ¿No es así? —rio con burla, estaba tan desesperado que no midió sus palabras—. Shaoran te ha de estar esperando. Típico de ti… —murmuró esto último.

—¿Qué dijiste? —masculló ella entre dientes.

—Nada que no sepas. Vas a hacer lo mismo que aquella vez: nos peleamos, destruyes todos nuestros planes y te vas a China con tu "amigo" ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Extrañas la vida que llevaste con él en su mansión? Seguro por eso has estado tan deprimida, extrañas a tu querido amante…

¡PLAF!

El rostro del rubio quedó girado a la derecha, su mejilla ardía y la mano aún palpitante de Sakura aún se encontraba alzada. Ella ya no lloraba, sólo lo miraba con horror. Él sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido, por eso no reclamó nada, pero lo que le dolió hasta el alma fue esa última mirada y esas palabras.

—Ha sido suficiente, me voy.

Si no fuera tan tarde, la castaña se habría ido en ese mismo momento de la casa, lo que hizo fue encerrarse en su antigua habitación , dormiría ahí esta noche.

**_Continuará…_**


	20. Está bien

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XVIX**

**"****Está bien"**

A la mañana siguiente Fye se fue al hospital a trabajar, pero antes dejó a Ámber en el colegio. La había notado demasiado seria. Le preguntó varias veces si le ocurría algo, pero ella siempre negó. Estaba triste.

Sakura apenas se vio sola en la casa, llamó a un taxi y comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas. Vio que no podría cargar con todo, así que sólo se llevó lo necesario en una pequeña mochila. Entró por última vez a la habitación de Ámber y le dejó una linda carta de despedida, donde le explicaba algunas situaciones y le decía cuánto la amaba, que ella seguiría siendo su hija a pesar de todo, le dejó también el número de su teléfono celular para seguir en comunicación.

Para cuando Fye y Ámber llegan a la casa, se la encuentran vacía y esto los extraña bastante, así que muy preocupados van en busca de Sakura, pero no la hallan en la casa, eso era poco común en ella, nunca salía, pues aún no podía caminar bien como para andar en la ciudad y mucho menos con las muletas que se cargaba, si salió debería ser en taxi, pero… ¿A dónde?

—Papi ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojitos.

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño, él también quería saber eso. La pelea de anoche había sido muy fuerte, demasiado… y ella había dicho que se iría, pero no la creía capaz, o al menos no aún, debido a su estado de salud. Caminó hacia su hija, se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura y le pellizcó una mejilla.

—Lo averiguaré, mientras tanto ve a cambiarte el uniforme para que comamos juntos —depositó un suave besito en su frente y se incorporó. La niña muy obedientemente se fue a cambiar de ropa, pero aun así no dejó de pensar en su querida madre. Nunca se había ido sin decir nada, es más… nunca había salido sola

—_¿Tendrá que ver con la discusión que tuvieron ayer? _—se preguntó mentalmente, angustiada y muy preocupada.

Después de cambiarse se dirigió a la planta baja, y mientras lo hacía pudo distinguir el suculento aroma de la comida de su padre, pero cuando entró a la cocina pudo vislumbrarlo dándole la espalda a ella, con ambas manos apoyadas en la estufa y la comida a punto de quemársele aún enfrente de sus narices, pero éste ni parecía darse cuenta.

La pequeña rubia caminó hacia él y se mortificó al ver su ceño fruncido y esa mueca de profunda preocupación tan poco característica en su padre, pero lo más extraño fue que ese ceño estaba acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

**_Fye._**

No puedo evitar preocuparme por ella y es que…. ¿A dónde demonios se fue? Sé que ya está un poco recuperada y además es libre de hacer lo que quiera, pero… ¡No tiene derecho a hacernos esto!

Teníamos un compromiso, íbamos a casarnos… un nudo se hace en mi garganta cada que pienso en ello. No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en esa estúpida discusión que tuvimos. El problema es que ahora se encuentra Ámber de por medio y ella sufre al vernos pelear. Qué curioso, pareciera que somos un matrimonio disfuncional y ni a pareja llegamos ya.

Inevitablemente el recuerdo de esa noche hace dos meses llega a mi mente. Había vuelto a ser mía y yo suyo, después de tantos años nos unimos en un solo cuerpo…

Siento mi cara arder ante estos recuerdos un tanto bochornosos y muy subidos de tono, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa noche fue la más feliz de mi vida después de la noche en que Ámber vino al mundo.

De pronto noto que alguien jala mi camisa suave e insistentemente, era mi pequeña, con sus ojitos preocupados.

—Oh… Ámber ¿Qué ocurre?

—Se quema —apuntó con su dedito al sartén sobre el fuego.

—¡Maldición! —gruñí mientras apagaba la estufa y echaba el sartén al fregadero, la comida había terminado chamuscada.

—Papi…

De inmediato sentí unos pequeños brazos rodeando mi cadera (Pues su pequeña estatura no la dejaba abrazarme mejor) fue hasta este momento cuando reaccioné y me reprendí mentalmente por comportarme de esta forma frente a mi hija.

—Lo siento… —me agaché y correspondí su agradable y reconfortante abrazo.

—Sakura va a estar bien, ella volverá, ya verás —me animó con una madurez impropia de su edad. No pude contener una sonrisa de orgullo y la abracé con más fuerza hasta que ella rio por la falta de aire en sus pequeños pulmones, me encantaba abrazarla así de fuerte, ella era mi ancla en medio de mis tormentas, si no la tuviera en mi vida… tal vez ni siquiera tendría vida…

Al separarme de ella me llevo una desagradable sorpresa cuando veo sus ojitos inundados en lágrimas. Oh no…

—Cariño… —limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas, pero éstas son rápidamente sustituidas por otras nuevas y más gruesas—. Oh mi pequeña… —la abracé de nuevo contra mí, pero ahora la tomé en brazos y fui hasta la sala con ella, sentándome en un sofá y acomodándola sobre mi regazo.

—No pasa nada —murmuró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, no le gustaba que la viera llorar, igual que Yuui…

—Si quieres llorar, hazlo —levanto su carita y acaricio con cariño su mejilla ya enrojecida. Bastó que la mirara con suavidad para que lentamente sus ojos se llenaran de nuevo. Soltó un pequeño gimoteo y se aferró a mi pecho, llorando sobre mi camisa. Su tristeza es más grande de lo que imaginé, pero no logro entender por qué es tan grande.

—No me gusta… no me gusta cuando Sakura y tú se pelean —gimoteó—. Tú te enojas con ella y parece que ella no se pone triste, pero cuando te vas ella llora mucho, mucho… ¡Ya no te enojes con ella papi!

Me quedé de piedra, mirándola con mis ojos abiertos a más no poder… yo pensaba que ella no se percataba de nuestros problemas, pero mi hija resultó más perceptible de lo que imaginé.

—¿Tú… crees que soy muy malo con ella? —pregunté con suavidad, ella me miró extrañada.

—No, pero los dos se pelean mucho —frunció el ceño—. Y ella no es la única que se pone triste… —me miró con sus enormes ojos azules—. Nunca te había visto llorar papi… hasta ayer… —más lágrimas salieron ante este recuerdo, no me gusta el hecho de que me viera llorar, sé que no le hace nada bien.

Suspiré, y aún con la sorpresa a flor de piel procedí a calmarla con suaves caricias sobre su pelo.

—Papi… Ya no van a pelear ¿Verdad?

Tragué en seco, me sentí avergonzado. Mi hija dándome lecciones de vida.

Suspiré.

—Haré lo posible, lo prometo —besé su frente y la apreté entre mis brazos.

—Tú la quieres mucho ¿Verdad? —siguió con sus inocentes preguntas.

—Sí.

—Pero no así —se separó del abrazo para verme a los ojos con insistencia, su ceño estaba chistosamente fruncido. Yo alcé una ceja, no la entendí muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?

—La quieres mucho, así como un papá quiere a una mamá. Su amor es muy grande, no deben pelear tanto, deberían volver a estar juntos, casarse y tener muchos bebés, yo quiero hermanitos.

Un tonto sonrojo invadió mi rostro por completo.

—Pero qué cosas dices —desvié la mirada.

—¡Pero es verdad! ¡Yo sé que los dos quieren tener bebés, los vi tratando de hacer uno!

Me atraganté con mi propio aire.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hoy en la escuela nos explicaron cómo se hacen los bebés.

—¿Qué…? —no cabía en mí de la vergüenza.

—Y yo vi que ustedes hacían _eso._

—Oh por Dios... —me llevé una mano al rostro. Mi hija podría quedar traumada de por vida.

—Y sólo los que se aman de esa manera hacen eso ¿No? A parte, cada vez que te digo algo sobre ella se te pone la cara roja, así como ahorita —pinchó con su dedito mi mejilla.

No pude contener una carcajada nerviosa.

—Pero ella… ella… —mi ánimo se fue desinflando hasta que no pude sostenerle más la mirada. Iba a decirle que la discusión que tuvimos ayer fue tan fuerte que rompimos nuestro compromiso, que posiblemente ella no regresara a la casa, pero eso podía poner realmente triste a mi niña, No pude hacer otra cosa, así que sólo respondí a su pregunta inicial—. Sí, yo la amo.

Mi pequeña dio un brinco de felicidad que contrastó con el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¡Entonces habla con ella! ¡Pídele que vuelva a casa! ¡Anda papi, háblale ya!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —reí—. Pero estate tranquila un momento —pedí aun con la risa invadiéndome al verla brincar tanto, su reacción al escucharme decir eso fue muy tierna. Era increíble que esta niña lograra tanto en mí. Ayer veía por perdida mi relación con Sakura y hoy… ella me da esperanza.

En fin… solté un pesado suspiro y me puse de pie, yendo directo al teléfono. Al diablo todo, mi orgullo, rencor e ira, nada de eso me llevaría a donde realmente quiero estar: a su lado, así que me tragaría mi enorme orgullo y le pediría que vuelva con nosotros, conmigo…

Pero algo llamó mi atención al momento de tomar el teléfono: una luz parpadeante en la contestadora. Con algo de impaciencia presioné el botón correspondiente y la común voz de la máquina se dejó escuchar.

"Tiene tres mensajes. Este es el primer mensaje:"

—Buenos días doctor Flowrigth, le dejo este mensaje sólo para informarle que la junta del comité del hospital se aplazó para el último día del próximo mes, esperamos verlo ahí para finalizar la elección del jefe de departamento que será enviado a América. Si tiene algún inconveniente comuníquese conmigo cuanto antes.

A penas terminó de escucharse el mensaje, miré a mi hija y noté la sorpresa en sus ojos. No sabía que corríamos el riesgo de irnos a América, tanto Kurogane como yo corremos el riesgo de ser mandados a otro continente. Era un tema que apenas iba tocar con su familia.

—Tranquila —le sonreí mientras revolvía sus cabellos—. Me aseguraré de que estemos los tres juntos, ya sea aquí, en África o América —le guiñé un ojo. Mis fuerzas y decisión estaban renovadas, nada me haría retractarme de mi nueva decisión: quería a Sakura dentro de mi vida y nada me lo impediría.

Ámber dio un par de saltitos con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

"Este es el segundo mensaje:"

—…

Levanté mi ceja ligeramente divertido. ¿Un mensaje de voz silencioso? Mientras acababa de reproducirse pensé de inmediato en Sakura. Probablemente llevaba toda la mañana fuera de casa y aún no se comunicaba. Una aguda preocupación nació en mi pecho, algo no andaba bien, Sakura no era de las que se van sin decir nada… aunque después de la discusión de un día antes…

"Este es el tercer mensaje:"

—Eh… hola —me tensé de inmediato al escuchar su triste voz—. Bueno… yo… reamente no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, pero…—me relajé un poco y exhalé el aire que había estado reteniendo—. Te dejo este mensaje para despedirme y disculparme por no haberlo hecho en persona y también por cualquier mal momento que les haya hecho pasar al tenerme a su lado tanto tiempo. Quiero agradecerte por la oportunidad que me diste al permitirme vivir en tu casa todos estos meses, conocí a Ámber y fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar dentro de toda esta tragedia de mi accidente, dile que la quiero mucho y que es una niña excepcional, dile que estoy orgullosa de ella. Gracias también por el cariño y cuidados que me brindaron todo este tiempo, me hicieron sentir en familia y es algo que nunca terminaré de agradecerles. En fin… espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, aunque para ser sincera lo dudo. Gracias por todo… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… aunque no lo creas me da tristeza no poder escuchar tu voz por última vez, los extrañaré mucho y… y a pesar de todo lo que nos dijimos anoche y de todo el daño que nos hemos hecho a lo largo de los años, quiero que sepas que te dije una gran mentira, es mentira que no te amo porque… te sigo amando como el primer día en que te vi… yo… yo t-te amo Fye.

"No hay más mensajes"

Mi mano temblorosa soltó el teléfono, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Ámber me miró entre asustada y sorprendida, tal vez no entendía el motivo de mis ojos llorosos y mi enorme sonrisa. Y es que… ella había dicho que me amaba…no, dijo que me ama….

Tengo que encontrarla.

Debo buscarla y decirle que yo tampoco he dejado de amarla, que jamás podré vivir sin ella….

—¡Ella te ama! —exclamó de repente, provocando un leve bote en mí—. ¡Ve a buscarla papi!

Mis ojos se inundaron de alegría, pero reaccioné cuando recordé algo muy importante.

—No te puedo dejar sola, además, no has comido cariño y…

—¡No importa! ¡Corre!

No esperé más para hacer lo que me pidió. Pero el problema ahora sería encontrar a Sakura ¿Dónde estaría? No se me ocurrió otro lugar que no fuera su antiguo departamento, pero descarté la idea al recordar el millón de escaleras que hay que subir para poder llegar. Así que opté por ir a buscarla a casa de su jefe Eriol, pero no estaba allí, fui a la universidad y tampoco. Me empecé a preocupar cuando la busqué en el museo y no vi señales de ella.

Me había marcado de su teléfono celular, pero al tratar de regresarle la llamada el teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero no contestaba.

Comenzó a atardecer en la ciudad y mi frustración iba en aumento cuando no lograba encontrarla, pensé de nuevo en su casa y a pesar de que fuera poco probable encontrarla ahí, me di cuenta de que era mi última opción.

A penas llegué al edificio, subí las escaleras como loco, toqué a su puerta y nadie respondió… finalmente decidí llamar a su teléfono celular y para mi enorme sorpresa el característico timbre provino desde adentro. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Grité su nombre varias veces, pero nunca salió, algo debió pasarle.

_"…__En fin… espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, aunque para ser sincera lo dudo…"_

Sus palabras aparecieron como relámpago en mi mente… esas palabras tenían un significado más profundo, tal vez ella decidió… ¡No! ¡Oh por Dios no! No pudo haber decidido el camino fácil, no de nuevo por favor…

Ya no me importó nada que no fuera romper en pedazos la puerta principal y al hacerlo pude entrar al departamento en penumbras, pues ya había anochecido. Comencé a buscar en la estancia y no tuve que ir más lejos al vislumbrar un par de pies asomándose por el costado del sillón más amplio. De un salto llegué al lugar y mi sangre se heló con lo que me encontré.

—Oh por Dios ¡Sakura! —me arrodillé a su lado, la oscuridad no me dejaba ver bien, pero al palpar el piso bajo su cuerpo pude sentir que estaba sobre un charco de sangre—. ¡Maldición! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —grité colérico.

Tomé una de sus muñecas para comprobar su pulso, esperaba encontrarme con las viejas heridas totalmente abiertas y renovadas, pero enorme fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar vestigio de sangre, en vez de ello pude detectar un leve, pero persistente pulso… ¡Seguía con vida!

Mis manos comenzaron a moverse por todo su cuerpo, abriéndose paso entre las capas de ropa con movimientos torpes y algo bruscos debido a la necesidad imperante de saber qué le había ocurrido.

Mis músculos se tensaron y fueron incapaces de moverse al percatarme de dónde provenía tanta sangre…

Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a emergencias.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Sakura._**

Un punzante y agudo dolor en mi vientre bajo me despertó, o eso creí hasta que me di cuenta de que mis ojos pesaban más de lo normal, no podía abrirlos con tanta facilidad. Escuché unas voces conocidas a lo lejos, casi como ecos en mi mente, intenté entender lo que decían, pero me fue imposible, todo se escuchaba distorsionado, parecía que dos personas discutían aunque de pronto todo volvió al silencio.

¿Qué me pasó, dónde me encuentro?

Apreté mis parpados ante el agudo dolor que de nuevo se presentaba con insistencia en mi vientre, dolía condenadamente mucho, quería gritar y exclamar mil improperios, pero todo mi cuerpo pesaba.

Parte de todo mi malestar se disipó al sentir una mano apretando firmemente la mía, mientras que otra se posaba con suavidad en mi frente, acariciando los cabellos que caían libremente sobre mi piel. El toque era suave y agradable, me ayudaba a relajarme, aunque la voz que escuché a continuación no esperaba volverla a oír en muchos años.

Intenté abrir mis ojos, luchar contra el peso de mis párpados y el dolor palpitante en mi vientre.

—Mi amor…

Esas dos palabras pronunciadas con su voz fueron más que suficiente para que mis párpados ganaran esa batalla y se abrieran finalmente, muy poco, pero se abrieron. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme ese rostro pálido y unos ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas. Noté la sorpresa en sus orbes azules al verme por fin despierta, sin embargo parecía que algo le impedía hablarme, aunque sus ojos decían más que mil palabras: estaba quebrándose de tristeza, pero… ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué… pasa? —al fin logré articular palabra. Noté cómo tragaba en seco y me miraba con intensidad, era una de esas miradas que pone la gente cuando está a punto de darte la peor noticia de tu vida—. ¿Dó-dónde estoy? —traté de moverme, pero ese agudo y punzante dolor me atacó de nuevo, era una horrible sensación que provenía desde lo más profundo de mi ser, justo en mi vientre. Ese agudo dolor yo lo conozco… ya lo he pasado antes, pero… es imposible, yo no puedo…

—Tranquila, no debes moverte —me pidió con suavidad, pero su voz se oía mucho más seria y ronca de lo normal. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habría estado llorando y por qué razón…

—¿Qué… me pasó?

Su expresión se volvió amarga, no me pudo sostener la mirada y la desvió hacia la ventana, desde donde se podían apreciar los leves tonos naranjas del amanecer.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —murmuró en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. Yo simplemente no entendía nada—. Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu despedida, pero… —rio amargamente—… nunca pensé que fuese un motivo para acabar con tu vida, no pensé que fueras capaz de hacerlo, no de nuevo… y además sabías mi deseo de ser padre.

Esas palabras se clavaron en lo más profundo de mi ser, me estaba reprochando algo que simplemente no hice. Yo jamás sería capaz de ello, además… ¿De qué rayos está hablando?

—No… no te entiendo…

—¡Sí! —me encaró con algo de furia, aunque en medio de todo ello se podía notar una gran tristeza acumulada en sus ojos, lo más extraño de todo era que su mano seguía apretando la mía, dándome calor y fuerzas—. Decidiste atentar de nuevo contra tu vida ¡Y es algo que simplemente no puedo soportar! —se puso de pie, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el borde del colchón. Yo me desconcerté bastante ¿Acaso él pensaba que yo…?

—¡N-No! Yo no quise suicidarme —ante la última palabra los dos nos estremecimos, era un tema muy delicado en nuestras vidas.

—¡¿Entonces?! ¡¿Entonces por qué te hallé en medio de un charco de sangre?! Y con un frasco de píldoras a un lado…

—Fye… —lo miré sorprendida, pues su mirada estaba llena de miedo, tristeza y de un millón de lágrimas que luchaban y se amontonaban por salir. Él no llora, nunca llora…

—¿Por qué? —susurró, mirando el suelo.

—Yo no intenté suicidarme —repetí—. Sólo me dolía mucho la cabeza, tomé un par de píldoras y…—los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como relámpagos—. Y de pronto me sentí muy mal, me dolió mucho el vientre y creo que me desmayé, después de eso no recuerdo nada.

Me sorprendí cuando alzó bruscamente su rostro, mirándome intensa y profundamente, casi podía ver un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Entonces tú no…?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca intentaría eso! No de nuevo… —desvié mí mirada, avergonzada—. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté con incomodidad y cierto temor.

—Sakura… —abrió los ojos con tanta sorpresa que me espanté—… ¿En realidad no sabes? Es decir… ¿No lo sabías?

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Maldición! Dime de una vez.

—Sufriste un aborto.

Lo soltó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, casi sentí como si me desnudaran y me echaran en el mismo mar en el que se hundió el Titanic. ¿Un aborto? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Es imposible, porque yo no… yo no puedo tener hijos…

—Es imposible —y sin darme cuenta por mis mejillas ya corrían dos ríos de lágrimas que poco a poco aumentaban su caudal—. Yo no… ¡Ah! —hice el intento de ponerme de pie, pero ese inmenso dolor me atacó una vez más. Ese dolor… yo lo conozco muy bien…

—¡No te muevas! —me recostó con cuidado de nuevo sobre el colchón.

—No… —mis manos empezaron a temblar bruscamente, mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos y mis lágrimas no podías aumentar su caudal—. No… ¡No! —exclamé con fuerza mientras golpeaba el colchón con mis puños.

No supe en qué momento Fye ya estaba sobre la cama, sentado a mi lado y abrazándome con una fuerza de verdad reconfortante, pero no lo fue lo suficiente como para calmar el dolor de mi alma. Había perdido un hijo… un hijo de Fye…

—¡Nooo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué de nuevo…?

En ese instante y antes mis últimas palabras, Fye se separó de mí como si en vez de lágrimas llorara ácido o algún virus mutante contagioso. Sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados. Oh no… creo que hablé de más.

—¿"De nuevo"? —preguntó con cautela, como no queriendo saber la verdad, pero a la vez no podía calmar esa incipiente duda.

Lo miré a los ojos y no pude más que asentir mudamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus orbes celestes. El nudo en mi garganta se hacía cada vez más gigante y el dolor en mi vientre aumentaba, pero a pesar de todo ello tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar esto de una vez por todas…

—¿Ya… ya habías perdido a un bebé? ¿Por eso dijiste que no podía quedar embarazada? —me preguntó con un atisbo muy profundo de tristeza.

De nuevo sólo asentí.

—Ya veo… —bajó su rostro hasta que su cabello cubría sus ojos, no podía ver lo que probablemente pensaba de mí en esos momentos—. Imagino que debió ser de "Él"

El sonido de mi garganta pasando saliva fue suficiente respuesta para Fye, pero aun así debía oírlo de mí, con mis palabras.

—Sí. Era hijo de Shao…

—Está bien…—me interrumpió y en seguida se restregó la manga de su suéter por toda la cara. Estaba llorando, pero no me dejaba verle el rostro—. Está bien… —repitió—. ¿Y por qué lo perdiste? —trató de cambiar un poco el tema, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

—Cuando intenté suicidarme no sabía que estaba embarazada. Obviamente lo perdí cuando intentaron salvarme, el bebé no resistió tanto, los medicamentos que me dieron para traerme de vuelta a la vida terminaron matándolo… nadie sabía de mi estado, ni siquiera yo misma —mi voz sonaba completamente gélida, aunque un enorme e inconfundible dolor se distinguiría en ella si se escuchara con detenimiento.

Creo que lo expliqué de una manera muy fría, incluso él se estremeció un poco, pero es que ya estaba acostumbrada a esa misma historia, la cual llevo recordando por muchos años, soñando con el momento en que me dieron la noticia de que perdí a mi primer bebé, teniendo pesadillas de mi bebé agonizando por culpa mía… nunca me lo perdonaré, jamás…

Y ahora esto.

Me habían dicho que nunca podría ser madre ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios perdí a un bebé!?

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, no quería llorar ¡No iba a llorar!

—Fye… —murmuré apenas audiblemente—. ¿Por qué lo perdí…?

Al fin alzó su mirada y no pude sostenérsela, tuve que girarme para no ver esos ojos tan tristes y deprimentes.

—El medicamento para la migraña… está altamente contraindicado en pacientes embarazadas…

Golpeé de nuevo el colchón con mi puño, sólo así podría contener mis lágrimas. Soy fuerte, he logrado salir adelante yo sola de muchas circunstancias similares, podré… podré superar esto…

—Discúlpame.

Y sin decir más se puso de pie y salió lentamente de mi habitación. Me dejó sola con mis sentimientos, tal como aquella vez hace poco más de diez años cuando me abandonó sin dificultad alguna. Aunque ahora estaba en todo su derecho… inconscientemente maté a su hijo y además se enteró de que estuve a punto de tener un hijo del hombre que más odia. Lo entiendo… no lo culpo por ello y si quiere irse y no saber nada más de mí, yo estaré bien, saldré adelante, no lloraré por esto, ya lo he vivido antes… sí, soy fuerte, yo… soy…. Fuerte….

Con las manos sobre todo mi rostro ahogué el grito que quemaba mi garganta. Permanecí así durante un rato, tratando de apaciguar la tormenta en mi interior, no quería pensar en los hechos tan crueles… no quería pensar en que había perdido a un hijo de Fye… un hijo de ambos…

No, ya no puedo más, si no lo suelto yo… explotaré.

Mi desesperación llegó a su punto álgido cuando alguien tiró de mí para abrazarme. Lo primero que llenó mis sentidos fue el inconfundible aroma a Fye que me llenó los pulmones en un segundo, pero lo único que pude hacer fue arremeter a puñetazos contra cualquier parte de él que tuviera al alcance, pero no tardó mucho en inmovilizarme por completo. Le grité que me soltara, pero lo ignoró y siguió en esa especie de abrazo que me mantenía cautiva y rodeada de su calor. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas zafarme de su agarre, pero ¡bah! Mis fuerzas ahora eran incluso menores que las de Ámber.

—¡Déjame! —exclamé—. Aléjate de mí y sal de mi vida, tal como hiciste hace diez a años, sólo que ahora hazme el favor de no volver a aparecerte en mi vida, te lo ruego…

**_Fye._**

¡¿Cómo es posible que me esté pidiendo eso?! Jamás la dejaré, ¡Nunca!

No pude soportar el dolor que implicaban aquellas palabras, así que la rodeé aún más con mis brazos y la apreté contra mi pecho, secando sus amargas lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter. Sentí cómo el corazón se me hundía la ver al amor de mi vida tan mal, además de que habíamos perdido un hijo hace apenas unas horas, también debíamos afrontar los problemas de nuestro pasado, pero… todo eso ya no me importa, no me interesa lo que haya pasado ¡Ya pasó! Y lo que importa es que tengo al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos, sana y salva, con vida…

—Sakura… —mis palabras se quedaron ahogadas en mi garganta ¿Qué palabras? Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué debía decirle…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por la puerta que se abrió de golpe. Un borrón amarillo con celeste pasó de largo, e ignorando a Fye, se trepó a la cama de Sakura.

—¡Mami! —la abrazó con fuerza. La aludida soltó un leve quejido, pero recibió la muestra de afecto con cariño.

—Ámber ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, ceñudo—. Cariño... ¡Ten cuidado! —la regañó al ver que se aferraba a Sakura con mucha fuerza—. Vas a lastimarla.

—Lo siento —se separó de su madre—. ¿Qué te pasó mami? —la miró y luego a Fye, este sólo frunció más el ceño y miró hacia la puerta, donde su mejor amigo estaba parado.

—Te pedí de favor que no la dejaras entrar —estaba molesto. Kurogane lo miró con seriedad.

—Ella quería verla.

—Pero... —fue interrumpido.

—Está bien. Yo también quería verla.

El rubio suavizó su expresión y luego de un suspiro, dijo:

—Sólo cinco minutos —miró a su hija—. Necesita descansar.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí ante la mirada de todos.

Kurogane soltó un pesado suspiro. Recién habían llegado de su viaje, recibió esa llamada de Fye. El pobre estaba desesperado, y aunque ginecología no era para nada su especialidad, decidió estar con su amigo como apoyo moral.

Siguió al rubio por el corredor hasta llegar a una pequeña terraza, esa que Fye acostumbraba visitar de vez en cuando. Lo que nunca se esperó fue ver a su amigo sacar un cigarrillo quien sabe de dónde. Lo encendió y estaba por darle la primera calada cuando Kurogane se lo arrebató sin delicadeza alguna.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? — espetó—. Quedamos en que no lo volverías a hacer.

Fye no respondió, sólo se dio media vuelta y permaneció en silencio por un buen rato.

—Un hijo, Kurogane, perdimos un hijo.

—Lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero Sakura te necesita más que nunca. Deberías estar a su lado ahora mismo.

—Regresaré con ella en un momento, sólo necesitaba aire fresco —aspiró profundamente—. Maldición, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?

—Ya no te culpes —se recargó en la baranda de la terraza, viendo hacia diez pisos más abajo.

—No puedo no hacerlo. Además, ahora sí es seguro que no podrá tener hijos, me lo dijo la jefa de ginecología…

—Pero está con vida, tienen a Ámber, pueden adoptar —le dio las soluciones fácilmente. El ojiazul soltó un suspiro de alivio, su amigo tenía razón—. Quédate tranquilo.

—Lo estoy, al menos un poco. Sakura me explicó que no intentó suicidarse.

—Lo sabía, ella es incapaz de intentarlo de nuevo, estoy seguro.

—Pues tenías razón.

—¿Dime cuándo no?

El rubio sólo rodó los ojos, el ambiente estaba un poco más ligero.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación, se encontraron con la pequeña Ámber dormida a un lado de Sakura, quien estaba dormitando, se veía muy pálida y exhausta.

—¿Quieres que la mueva? —susurró Fye, refiriéndose a Ámber. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Los dejaré solos —Kurogane se retiró.

Fye miró con tristeza que su hija había estado llorando, tenía los ojos húmedos e inflamados. Sin despertarla la acarició con cariño. La niña se removió un poco entre sueños, aferrándose un poco más a su mamá.

—¿Por qué no lo notaste antes?

—Ya te lo dije… se supone que yo no podía… —miró a Ámber, tuvo miedo de que estuviera escuchando—… ya sabes.

—Pero los síntomas eran muy claros, te desmayabas, tenías náuseas, ascos, ¡por dios! Ni si quiera tenías tu periodo ¿No se te hacía extraño?

—Soy muy irregular en esos aspectos. Por favor, ya no me hables más sobre eso —hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero no pudo, en silencio se enjuagó las lágrimas que salían una tras otra de sus ojos.

Fye por un momento apretó la mandíbula y los puños, aunque su pareja no lo notó. Quiso acercarse y abrazarla como momentos antes, sin importar que ella le pidiera que saliera de su vida, pero algo le impedía hacerlo de nuevo, sentía que si la tocaba, si la acariciaba, ella sufriría. Si se ponía a pensar bien las cosas, él había sido el culpable de la mayoría de sus desgracias, si sus caminos se separaran, era seguro que Sakura encontraría a un buen hombre que no la haga sufrir tanto.

Él se había prometido cambiar por ella, por el gran amor de su vida, pero no fue capaz de contener su lengua y terminó diciéndole cosas muy dolorosas la noche anterior, tan dolorosas que su amada terminó abofeteándolo como hace diez años. La historia se estaba repitiendo, y él no lo permitiría, ella no se merece eso.

Sintió cómo su corazón se hundía al ver a la mujer que amaba sentada en la cama, abrazando a su hija, pegándola a su cuerpo y con la cabeza gacha. Se acercó y se sentó sobre el simple colchón, dudando si tocarla o no. Decidió no hacerlo, sólo se quedó ahí, a su lado.

—Lo nuestro… —dijo ella en apenas un hilo de voz, mientras los ríos de agua salina en sus mejillas aumentaban su caudal—. Lo nuestro no funcionará nunca. Lo tenemos más que claro con… todo esto que ha sucedido y no me refiero sólo a _esto_, sino a todo lo que hemos vivido estos diez años. Tú y yo no estamos realmente destinados a estar juntos —dijo esto con evidente consternación y un dejo de incomodidad que apenas pudo disimular—. Nos hacemos mucho daño mutuamente, dejemos de hacerlo, por favor —a su suspiro le acompañó un profundo silencio.

Fye no sabía qué responder a eso. ¿Cómo le decía a Sakura que moriría sin ella? Hace apenas unos días ellos eran la pareja perfecta, estaban comprometidos, todo a su alrededor era color de rosa y la vida les sonreía día con día, las cosas al fin tomaban su lugar. Y ahora, pasaba esto… sonaba más bien a una mal jugada del destino ¿Es que acaso tenía que querer profundamente algo, y luego esperar con una sonrisa a perderlo? Sencillamente no era justo.

—_Pero la vida no es justa _—pensó el médico y después de un rato de reflexión, respondió: —. Está bien.

—Está bien —repitió ella involuntariamente, pero el escuchar aquello, provocó en el cirujano la cimentación de sus miedos, ella había aceptado su resignación, aceptó que él también se diera por vencido. Lo suyo con Sakura había terminado incluso antes de comenzar…

—Está bien… —volvió a decir Fye. No lo soportó más. Salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Con esas palabras y esas acciones, le acababa de dejar el camino libre a su amada, no le cortaría las alas, merecía ser feliz.

Todo había terminado.

**_Continuará…_**


	21. Agridulce Parte I

**N/A: Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario o mandarme un mensaje, las amo. También quiero informarles que esta es la primera parte del final, decidí dividirlo en dos y muy pronto subiré la segunda parte,y, si ustedes quieren quizá un epílogo. No duden en dejar sus comentarios sobre la historia, sé que muchos la leen, pero pocos dejan su opinión ¡No sean tímidos! recibo todos los comentarios con mucho gusto, no importa si es una crítica, alago, o más críticas; me ayudan a mejorar. Si les gusta una escena díganme, las haré más frecuentes. Por lo pronto les dejo esta pregunta y espero con emoción su respuesta:**

**¿Cuál crees que sea el desenlace en la relación de Sakura con Fye? **

**Cualquiera que me conozca y que haya leído ya mis otras historias, sabrán que no tengo piedad y que soy capaz de muchas cosas. Todo puede pasar, pero me gustaría saber qué teorías se han formulado ustedes, mis queridas lectoras. Las que ya me han leído pueden suponer que el pobre de Fye podría terminar vendiendo jamones en el supermercado (?)**

**Sin más qué decir... ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XX**

**"Agridulce"**

Cerró su última maleta llena de cosas y miró por última vez todo a su alrededor. Esa etapa de su vida había terminado definitivamente, las cosas no pudieron terminar de mejor manera, pues ninguno de los dos volvió a discutir, simplemente se desearon lo mejor el uno al otro y quedaron en un acuerdo implícito donde se daban libertad mutua, algo que a Ámber no le agradó en lo absoluto. Hace un mes, cuando Sakura salió del hospital, la pequeña rubia le preguntó a su padre por ella, ahí él tuvo que explicarle (a grandes rasgos) lo que había sucedido y le dijo que esto era lo mejor para todos.

Suspiró con tristeza y salió de su departamento cojeando muy levemente. Ya había dejado de usar bastón o muletas desde hace un par de semanas.

—Gracias por todo —le entregó las llaves de su departamento a la casera.

—Cuídate mucho, niña —le sonrió con amabilidad.

La maleta que tenía en manos era la última, ya todas sus cosas habían sido mandadas por paquetería a China, a la casa de Shaoran.

Comenzó a bajar las infinitas escaleras, cuando de repente el timbre de su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje:

_"Hola pequeña, siento mucho no haber podido ir a Londres personalmente por ti, espero que no tengas problema alguno con tus cosas. Si necesitas ayuda sólo dime y mando a alguien para que te ayude._

_Te quiero._

_-S."_

Sonrió de lado.

Shaoran era muy amable, pero ya no había nada más que transportar. Ya había sacado todas sus cosas de casa de Fye hace casi un mes.

Suspiró con tristeza por enésima vez. Recordó con nostalgia todos aquellos buenos momentos que pasó en los últimos meses: su reencuentro con Fye, conocer a Ámber, pasar navidad y año nuevo con sus seres más queridos, descubrir nuevamente su amor por Fye, pasar tanto tiempo como una familia de verdad, su compromiso con Fye, los preparativos para la boda y lo más hermoso de todo… aquel momento donde Ámber le dijo "mamá"

Fue difícil haber tomado esa decisión, pero era lo mejor para todos. Recién salió del hospital, le dijo a Fye que comenzaría a empacar sus cosas para irse muy pronto. Recordaba claramente cómo palideció un poco y enseguida sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos por más de dos segundos. Y ni qué decir de Ámber, ella había llorado en sus brazos las últimas noches que pasó en la residencia Flowrigth, se negaba a dejarla ir, decía que ella era la mejor mamá del mundo, su mamá. Eso fue lo más difícil para Sakura, incluso más que el despedirse de Fye. Ámber se había convertido en su pequeña consentida, en su niña hermosa.

Puso un pie fuera del edificio, lista para subirse al taxi que cargaba ya con sus cosas, pero antes de hacerlo sintió cómo unos brazos la apretaban con fuerza. El corazón se le detuvo, esperanzado.

—¿Crees que te dejaremos ir así como así? —murmuró con mucha tristeza.

Se sorprendió, pero correspondió al abrazo con el mismo fervor. Su mejor amiga no la iba a dejar ir sin antes despedirse.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? —se separó para mirarla a los ojos. La aludida asintió y miró por sobre el hombro de su amiga, el marido de ésta las miraba con una ligera expresión de molestia.

—Lo siento…

—No tienes por qué disculparte —dijo Kurogane—. Después de todo es tu vida, tus decisiones —suspiró—. Quizá sea lo mejor —terminó aceptando—. Para los dos.

—Así es —dijo la castaña con convicción.

—Pero no es lo mejor para Ámber. Ella está sufriendo mucho —agregó el moreno.

El corazón se le rompió a Sakura.

—Fue muy difícil no traerla aquí. Se quedó llorando en casa.

La pobre cerró los ojos, deseando ver una vez más a su niña.

—No me iré para siempre, vendré a visitarlos en unos meses —sonrió con una felicidad muy forzada.

—Te estaremos esperando —a Tomoyo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Ven, te llevamos al aeropuerto.

—Pero el taxi…

—Ya pasé todas las cosas al auto —Kurogane señaló su Volvo.

Sakura se sintió un poco feliz.

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto, la castaña registró su equipaje y esperó en la sala correspondiente a que la llamaran para su vuelo, mientras tanto sus amigos permanecieron con ella en todo momento, la acompañarían hasta el último segundo.

—¿Qué tal la pierna? —preguntó el médico.

—Mucho mejor.

—Cojeas un poco.

—Me estoy acostumbrando a no usar nada de apoyo —sonrió un poco.

—¿No te duele? —insistió.

—Cariño, ya deja de molestarla —Tomoyo le dio un codazo poco sutil.

—Sólo está preocupado ¿Verdad? —miró a su amigo con cariño. El aludido se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente y desvió la mirada.

—Cada que vengas de visita haz una parada en el hospital para que revise tu evolución, sólo para asegurar que todo va en orden.

—Lo que usted diga, doctor —sonrió.

—_"Pasajeros para el vuelo 119 a Shanghái, favor de acercarse a la puerta número 22"_

—Es hora de que me vaya —se puso de pie de una de esas incómodas sillas de aeropuerto. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Tomoyo suspiró pesadamente.

—Te extrañaré horrores —la volvió a abrazar con mucha fuerza, el llanto se hizo presente en ambas.

—Yo también —hipó un poco—. Pero vendré de visita muy pronto, lo prometo —sollozó y se separó del abrazo.

—Más te vale —le sonrió con tristeza, limpiándole las lágrimas.

La ojiverde se paró frente a su amigo y sin importar lo poco expresivo que siempre ha sido, dio un paso al frente y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor —acarició su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello al igual como hacía con Ámber.

—Ustedes también —suspiró y despistadamente miró por sobre su hombro hacia la entrada de aeropuerto, no había más que un montón de gente caminando de aquí para allá, pero nadie importante o conocido por ella.

—"_Pasajeros del vuelo 119 con destino a Shanghái, el vuelo saldrá en cinco minutos"_

—No vayas a perder el vuelo, anda —la empujó su amiga, pero Sakura seguía viendo "disimuladamente" para todos lados, buscando a ciertas personas en específico.

—Sí… —se rindió—. Tomoyo, Kurogane —los miró fijamente—. Por favor cuiden mucho de ellos, se los encargo mucho, por favor —sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que no dejó salir. No fue necesario aclarar a quién se refería, los aludidos asintieron solemnemente.

Y dando un último vistazo a las salas cercanas del aeropuerto, Sakura dejó de esperar un milagro y abordó el avión hacia Shanghái.

Nadie la detuvo, nadie le pidió que se quedara y la despedida de él fue tan…

**_Flash back _**

—Ya me voy —pasó por su estudio antes de irse, recién se había despedido de Ámber, las dos pasaron más de media hora en el columpio del jardín. Sakura se quedó un poco tranquila después de esa larga charla que tuvo con su "hija" le explicó que ella la seguiría amando como a su verdadera hija y que esto no era un _adiós_, sino un_ hasta pronto_, Ámber pareció entenderlo y prometió intentar hasta lo imposible para que su padre la dejara pasar las vacaciones de verano con ella en Hong Kong. Sakura no lo creyó posible, pero aun así le sonrió a su pequeña.

—¿No olvidas nada? —ni siquiera levantó la mirada de los documentos que tenía en mano.

—Creo que no…

—Te acompaño a la puerta —se quitó sus anteojos para leer y se puso de pie.

—No es necesario, yo…

No le hizo caso y la ayudó incluso a cargar todas sus cosas hasta el auto de Kurogane, pues él y Tomoyo la ayudarían a llevar todas sus cosas al departamento, donde poco después pasaría un chofer por ellas para enviarlas a Shanghái.

—Entonces nos veremos pronto —quiso sonreír, pero sólo una mueca extraña apareció en su rostro.

—Nos veremos pronto, cuídate mucho, Sakura —había una profunda tristeza en sus orbes azules, se veían más oscuros de lo normal.

—Hasta pronto —se contuvo para no darle un abrazo.

Fye ya no dijo nada, sólo asintió y la vio marcharse.

**_Fin flash back_**

Había demasiadas cosas por decir y aclarar, muchos asuntos pendientes por hablar, pero ninguno de los dos quiso continuar. Estaban cansados, cansados de la forma en que los trataba la vida.

Sakura miró por la ventana del avión, estaba por llegar a su destino, todo sería diferente de ahora en adelante. Sacó su teléfono celular y miró la foto que Shaoran le había mandado hace un par de semanas en un e-mail donde le informaba que estaba comprometido. Fue algo extraño, pues cuando ella le dijo que se casaría con Fye, se puso feliz, pero no un feliz normal, sino… como algo forzado y fingido. Sakura podía jurar que se puso algo mal con la noticia, pero al poco tiempo le manda una foto con su prometida, la boda sería en un par de semanas. Lo que el castaño no sabía, era que Sakura había roto con Fye, él no tenía ida y tenía miedo de que esta noticia afectara en algo su nueva relación.

Miró la foto de nuevo y sonrió con dulzura. Esa chica que estaba siendo abrazada por Shaoran era definitivamente hermosa. Era alta, cuerpo espectacular, cabello largo, liso y negro azabache. Su rostro era toda una dulzura, expresaba mucha ternura y cariño. Y ni qué decir de sus enormes y expresivos ojos color azul cielo. Los dos hacían una bella pareja, se veían muy bien juntos y era un hecho que los dos tendrían hijos hermosos.

Al pie de la foto había un mensaje:

_"Ella es Mei, ya quiero que la conozcas, es una hermosa mujer y creo… creo que al fin me he enamorado de nuevo"_

Sakura sonrió al leer esto, ya era hora que él eliminara esos sentimientos  
románticos que tenía hacia ella. Muchas veces Meiling intentó emparejarlo  
con alguna de sus amigas, pero éstas siempre habían resultado ser obsesivas  
con él. Tenía curiosidad sobre cómo se habrían conocido los dos.

Llegó a la mansión Li en menos tiempo del que imaginó, Wei y Meiling la recibieron con mucho gusto y cariño, no la habían visto desde hace años.

—¡Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo! —se abalanzó sobre ella apenas la vio.

—Señorita Sakura, el joven Li nos dijo que sufrió un accidente. Díganos, ¿cómo se encuentra? —se vio realmente preocupado. La castaña le sonrió con ternura.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor, casi camino bien —rio un poco mientras Meiling la veía con preocupación—. ¿Y dónde está Shaoran?

—Acaba de llegar de la oficina, pero... Está algo ocupado —soltó una risilla cantarina.

—Iré a avisarle que ya está aquí —dijo Wei con amabilidad  
Sakura comenzó a revivir emociones al entrar en esa mansión, los recuerdos acudieron a ella como relámpagos y sin poder evitarlo se entristeció un poco. Con esto se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir nuevamente en esa hermosa mansión donde casi se convierte en la señora Li. Afortunadamente sólo estaría allí hasta que encontrara un departamento decente y costeable.

Le asignaron una habitación distinta a la vez pasada, quizá entendían lo difícil que era para ella todo este asunto de volver a ese país. Era un cuarto aún más grande que el anterior, éste tenía un enorme balcón con vista al jardín. Salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco y fue ahí donde escuchó claramente la risa encantadora de una mujer, se asomó un poco más y vio a la hermosa pareja. Shaoran se veía feliz con ella y al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco, pues la mujer irradiaba felicidad de cada poro al estar a su lado.

Se recargó en la baranda del balcón y miró al par de tórtolos con cierta nostalgia. Cómo deseaba poder estar así de feliz con el amor de su vida, pero sabía bien que era imposible.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Sakura! —se emocionó mucho al verla después de varios meses, no se contuvo y la abrazó con cariño y efusividad—. ¿Cómo estás? Veo que ya no traes tus muletas. ¿Qué tal van los planes para la boda?

Le sonrió enormemente al separarse del abrazo.

—Todo va muy bien —se limitó a responder, aunque no dijo a qué se refería. Miró sobre el hombro de su amigo y vio a Mei asomándose con curiosidad desde el jardín.

—Déjame presentarte… —esperó a que la aludida llegara a su lado—. Ella es Mei Yang, mi prometida. Mei, ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga…

—Vaya, eres aún más hermosa de lo que Shaoran me decía. Mucho gusto, Mei —le sonrió.

—Oh, gracias —se sonrojó—. Y mucho gusto, Sakura. Shaoran me ha hablado mucho sobre ti —fue gentil y amable.

—Vayamos a tomar algo de té y así nos pondremos al corriente sobre nuestras vidas y sirve que ustedes dos se conocen mejor ¿Qué les parece? —miró a la castaña.

—Me parece excelente.

Durante esa amena merienda, Sakura pudo conocer mucho sobre la vida de Mei, era una chica con una vida normal, con padres, sin hermanos, estudió fotografía y es a lo que actualmente se dedica, además de la repostería que es su hobbie. Se dio cuenta también que es muy educada y que cada que mira a Shaoran, se le iluminan los ojos como luces. Ella lo ama de verdad.

Cuando estuvo entrada la noche, Meiling salió con unos amigos y Mei tuvo que irse a casa. Shaoran se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella no le dejó, le dijo que se quedara con la visita, así que Wei fue quien la llevó a su casa.

—Es muy linda.

—¿Disculpa?

Desde que se quedaron solos en el salón, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra, estaban en un cómodo silencio, bebiendo té.

—Mei es una mujer verdaderamente linda —sonrió—. Me da gusto verlos tan felices. Felicidades por su futuro matrimonio.

—Gracias —bebió el último sorbo de su té—. Y hablando de matrimonio… ¿Qué tal va todo con Fye?

—Supongo que bien.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—¿"Supongo"? no me digas… aplazaron la fecha de la boda para que pudieras venir. Si es así debiste decírmelo antes, pude haber hablado a Hong Kong para que te guardaran el puesto unos meses más, quién sabe, quizá Fye se decidiera a vivir una temporada en China después de la boda.

Sakura sólo desvió la mirada al piso, no se atrevió a decir nada.

—¿O no?

De nuevo ella no dijo nada. El castaño frunció un poco el ceño y de un momento a otro ya estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que Sakura, justo a su lado.

—Dime qué pasó.

—Rompimos nuestro compromiso —lo miró a los ojos—. Rompimos nuestra relación, todo.

El castaño palideció un poco.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sakura suspiró, tratando de no echarse a llorar en los brazos de su amigo.

—Es lo mejor para los dos. No podemos estar juntos, nos hacemos demasiado daño.

—Hay algo más y no me lo quieres decir. No puedo creer que la sólida pareja que vi hace unos meses ya esté echando su relación por el caño.

—Yo… —los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas, no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Perdí a nuestro bebé hace menos de un mes.

El chino palideció a más no poder.

—Pero tú no…

—¡Lo sé! —se exasperó y lloró con fuerza—. ¡Se supone que no podría tener hijos! Pero aun así quedé embarazada y… —no pudo más, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Quería desahogarse, no había tenido oportunidad de llorar y gritar.

Shaoran no la dejó seguir, pues ya la tenía rodeada con sus fuertes brazos, logrando que ella se sintiera un poco más protegida.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró a su oído, sin dejar de frotar su espalda. El sólo pensar que su pequeña había pasado por el mismo horror dos veces… le ponía la piel de gallina, pues a decir verdad él aún no se recuperaba del todo por la pérdida de su hijo hace ya muchos años, y nunca lo haría, era un dolor con el que había aprendido a vivir, junto con la certeza de que Sakura nunca lo amaría como a Fye.

—Y yo… yo no he… yo —era tanto su sentimiento que no podía articular palabra—, no había podido… desahogarme…

El chino tomó su rostro con cariño y lo alzó para que lo mirara a los ojos, le sonrió con tranquilidad y dijo:

—Tengo una idea —sonrió con intriga y la llevó al otro lado de la mansión, a una bodega donde guardaba muchas cosas viejas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —soltó la mano que su amigo le proporcionaba y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Necesitas desahogarte, sacar toda esa ira y enojo.

—Pero…

El castaño desapareció unos segundos en esa bodega desordenada y volvió de inmediato con un bate de béisbol.

—Todo tuyo.

—¿Qué? —recibió el bate—. ¿Qué quieres que…

—Rómpelo todo.

A Sakura casi se le salen los ojos.

—Pero todas estas esculturas son importantes y son…

—Réplicas fallidas. Las remplacé con las mías en los museos y como agradecimiento además de mi paga, me dieron las réplicas malas —rio un poco—. Hazme un favor y destrúyelas.

A la castaña le brillaron los ojos y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a destrozar todo a su paso. Shaoran la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, pero terminó decidiendo dejarla a solas un rato. La esperó sentado afuera de la bodega, escuchaba cada golpe, cada escultura rompiéndose en mil pedazos, tal como ocurrió con la relación entre ella y Fye. no podía dejar de pensar en ello, el maldito la había hecho sufrir de nuevo (Aunque aún no sabía cómo se desarrolló todo) pero estaba seguro de que él tendría la culpa, además… Sakura había perdido un hijo y él simplemente la deja ir.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… él había hecho lo mismo años atrás.

—_Pero la situación fue diferente _—se justificó en la mente—._ La dejé ir porque no me amaba, porque ella aún lo amaba a él._

Suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Sakura y Fye ya no eran nada y al parecer era definitivo.

Por Dios...

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera irregular y su respiración se hizo errática. No podía volver a sentir eso por Sakura, no ahora que estaba comprometido. Antes se obligó a no sentir nada por ella debido a que se casaría con Fye, pero ahora… no había nada que lo detuviera.

Mei… ella era su nuevo amor, ella sí lo amaba y no podía traicionarla.

—Maldición —se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, desesperado.

Dio un pequeño respingo y miró hacia arriba al escuchar una respiración agitada y leves gemidos.

—Gracias… —jadeó—. Muchas gracias —se tumbó al lado de su amigo.

La bodega estaba en el enorme jardín de la mansión, así que justo ahora tenían una amplia visión de las constelaciones y del espacio.

—De verdad lo necesitaba —sorbió sus lágrimas, ya no lloraría.

—Me da gusto —suspiró con media sonrisa, mirándola con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te arrepentiste de permitirme romper todas esas cosas —se espantó.

—No —rio y siguió mirándola fijamente.

—Entonces… ¿qué ocurre?

El castaño sonrió. Y dijo:

—Es una linda noche de primavera —afirmó mirando al cielo nocturno y luego se le acercó, sentándose más pegado a ella y extendiendo una mano para acariciarle una mejilla, ella no se movió, sólo recibió el cálido tacto—. Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí —sonrió con un poco de tristeza. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con más alegría, logrando contagiarlo un poco.

La noche era cálida, el viento estival había retirado las últimas nubes y a lo lejos brillaban las estrellas, tan ajenas a lo que ocurría en este mundo.

—Y a mí me da mucho gusto que me recibas en tu casa a pesar de que tienes todos los compromisos de la boda tan próximos —sonrió—. Muchas gracias.

—Sakura.

—¿Sí?

—Siento tanto lo tuyo con Fye, de verdad lo siento, si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte a remediar las cosas, créeme que lo haría —no se atrevió a mirarla, si lo hacía podría terminar haciendo algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse.

De repente la escuchó sollozar. La miró y notó sus lágrimas, las limpió con ternura, son teniendo su rostro de porcelana entre sus manos como si éste se pudiera romper. Y ella sonrió ante esta acción. El la observó con pensativa expresión en sus ojos ambarinos. A esa distancia de ella podía percibir el dulce y característico aroma de su cabello, sentía su suave piel baja las palmas de sus manos y era consciente del fuerte palpitar de su propio corazón, quien se ponía tan feliz al tener al amor de su vida de nuevo tan cerca.

Acarició la mejilla de Sakura con el pulgar, acomodó su flequillo para que no le cubriera los ojos, miró sus labios mientras se mordía los propios y acortó la distancia entre ambos sin decir nada más. Acarició esos suaves labios con los suyos, era una caricia cargada de amor y cariño, tranquila y sin intenciones de llegar a algo más, era un beso un tanto tímido, pero con mucho amor. Sakura sólo pudo abrir los ojos a más no poder ¡La estaba besando! ¡Shaoran! ¡Quien se casaría en unos meses! No pudo corresponderle y se separó de golpe.

—Creo que… no, esto no está bien —se puso de pie, él la imitó—. Te vas a casar con Mei, ella es una chica increíble ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? —en vez de estar exasperada, guardó la calma y le preguntó todo con mucha paciencia y tranquilidad.

—Lo sé —la miró fijamente—. Sé que voy a casarme, pero… ¡No puedo olvidar este amor tan fuerte que siento por ti! Simplemente no puedo —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Eres tú a quien amo y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Sakura sollozó un poco.

—Pero Mei…

—Lo sé.

—Ella te ama.

—Lo sé —apretó los puños.

—Shaoran… —acortó la distancia entre ambos y acarició su mejilla, limpiando esas lágrimas furtivas. No soportaba verlo llorar, eso la mataba—. Te quiero demasiado y quizá si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo, quizá… estaríamos juntos, pero mi corazón ahora no puede aceptar a nadie, ni siquiera a Fye. Pero tú eres feliz con Mei, ella te ama de verdad y puede darte todo lo que yo no podría. No le hagas esto, por favor —lo miró con tristeza.

Él no dijo nada, sólo asintió y se limpió esas lágrimas que tanto odiaba mostrar. Sakura le sonrió levemente mientras pasaba sus manos por ese cabello rebelde.

—¿Te puedo pedir algo?

—Lo que sea.

—Una última vez, por favor.

Ella lo miró con la interrogante reflejándose en su rostro.

—Tú y yo, una última vez, los dos solos, esta noche. Será como una despedida.

Sakura se escandalizó, su rostro estaba más rojo que la grana.

—¡Shaoran! ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!

El aludido soltó una risilla.

—Eres una mal pensada —le dio un golpecito en la frente—. Sólo quiero esto por última vez…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar algo, él la abrazó con posesión, la tomó de la cintura, aprisionándola y la besó, sin permiso y con hambre atrasada. La besó y ella se dejó besar, disfrutando de la caricia tanto como pudo. Él era tierno y apasionado, y sus besos… por dios. De pronto Sakura sintió cómo su espalda se estampaba suavemente contra algo duro. Él la había arrinconado contra la pared y ahora mismo la devoraba en ese beso tan entrañable. La dejó literalmente con la boca abierta, era muy distinto a ese beso dulce que le robó hace unos momentos. Un beso que le quemó los labios y le robó el aliento, dejándola totalmente pasmada, cansada y sonrojada, hasta le dolía ¿La había mordido al final o sólo se lo imaginó?

Cuando se separaron, ella abrió y cerró los ojos de forma graciosa, ni siquiera podía decir nada o golpearlo que bien se lo merecía.

Y ahí estaba él, sonriéndole con picardía y un poco de tristeza.

—Esta fue una excelente despedida, no podía dejarte ir sin antes hacerlo, lo siento.

—E-está bien… —se llevó la mano a los labios—. Pero… tú y Mei.

—Como te dije: esto fue una despedida, no intentaré nada más, lo prometo —alzó su mano derecha—. Te he dicho ya lo que siento, pero… no puedo hacerle esto a Mei —se sintió culpable—. Por favor discúlpame y… de verdad espero que a pesar de esto podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—S-sí, sí podemos —le sonrió con algo de tristeza. Si no hubiera conocido a Fye, estaba segura que Shaoran y ella estarían casados ya desde hace muchos años. ¡Por Dios! Tenía ya casi treinta y un años y no había logrado nada importante en su vida más que dos relaciones fallidas y dos abortos.

El castaño suspiró con alivio.

—¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?

—No, estoy bien, puedo ir sola. Hasta mañana —se despidió de lejos, no se atrevía a acercarse de nuevo.

Shaoran asintió y a penas ella se fue, se tiró de nuevo al piso, cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa nocturna acariciar suavemente su rostro, como si quisiera calmar con ese toque casi tierno el torbellino de pensamientos que en ese momento estaba teniendo lugar en su mente perturbada. Pensó que podría controlarse al tenerla de vuelta en su vida, pensó que el compromiso de ella con Fye e incluso su propio compromiso lo detendrían a intentar cosas como esas, pero estaba muy equivocado…

Miró al cielo y suspiró, y es que él volvería a Sakura mil veces, una y otra vez sin importar las circunstancias. Y esto lo hacía pensar ¿Debería casarse?

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_Fye._**

Me fui a mi recámara después de tratar durante media hora que Ámber se durmiera. Desde que Sakura se fue de la casa, las cosas se han complicado mucho por acá. Mi hija está enojada conmigo por permitir que Sakura se fuera, ya no come bien, no me hace caso en muchas cosas y tampoco quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. Dice que por mi culpa Sakura se fue, que por mi culpa ella perdió al bebé ¿Cómo lo supo? No tengo la menor idea.

Y es que… ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña que el amor no siempre funciona como uno quisiera? Las cosas no son tan simples y ella no lo ve así.

El problema es que a pesar de todo yo no puedo dejar de amarla, veo mis circunstancias ahora y son casi iguales a las que viví hace diez años. Estoy sin ella (Tal vez por mi culpa) pero la sigo amando como un loco y me arrepiento de todo lo malo que pude hacerle, lo siento tanto y de verdad quisiera que volviéramos a estar juntos.

**_Back of the room_**

**_looking at you_**

**_counting the steps between us._**

**_A hundred and five little blades in a line_**

**_ from your skin to mine, and I feel it._**

_(En el fondo de la habitación,_

_Mirándote,_

_Contando los pasos entre nosotros._

_Ciento cinco pequeños cuchillos en una línea_

_Desde tu piel a la mía, y los siento.)_

No puedo seguir así, algo oprime mi pecho con fuerza desde que ella salió de esta casa. No puedo alzar la mirada, no puedo seguir con mi vida, no puedo.

No hice nada para detenerla, no fui siquiera a despedirla al aeropuerto, pero es que… si lo hacía no la iba a dejar ir. Sé que en estos momentos está con ese idiota y me duele en el alma permitirlo, los celos me carcomen porque aún la amo, no importa lo que ocurra entre ambos, yo volveré a ella una y otra vez, la amaré sin importar nada. Si la dejé ir es por su bien… merece algo mejor que yo.

**_Eyes on the ground_**

**_but I can't look up now_**

**_don't wanna give it away my secret-_**

**_In another life, my teeth and tongue _**

**_would speak aloud what until now I've only sung._**

_(Ojos en el suelo_

_Ya no puedo mirar para arriba._

_No quiero soltar mi secreto._

_En otra vida mis dientes y mi lengua_

_ gritarán lo que hasta ahora solamente he cantado..)_

Sakura, tal vez en otra vida pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora, tal vez en otra vida seamos tú y yo. Tal vez en otra vida beba de tu boca todas esas ansias y este amor distante acorte las distancias. Tal vez en otra vida se nos dé la luz y seas primero tú… pero en esta no, nonos toca decirnos te quiero, ni cuidar de nuestro amor. En esta vida no, aunque duela tanto aceptarlo y me quede con ganas de dar lo que me quema el corazón, en esta no…

Pero es tan difícil aceptarlo ¡No puedo! No puedo simplemente aceptarlo, a pesar de que ya te dejé ir.

**_'Cause I would die to make you mine_**

**_bleed me dry each and every time_**

**_but I don't mind, no, I don't mind it._**

**_I would come back thousand times._**

**_You can make me wait forever_**

**_push me away and tell me "never"_**

**_but I don't mind, no, I don't mind it._**

**_I would come back thousand times. _**

_(Porque moriría por hacerte mía_

_me desangraría una y otra vez, _

_pero no me importaría, no, no me importa_

_regresaría mil veces._

_Tú puedes hacerme esperar por siempre,_

_alejarme y decirme "nunca"_

_Pero no me importa, no, no me importa, _

_regresaría mil veces.)_

—¡Maldición! —golpee con mi puño el librero a mi costado y volví a maldecir cuando un pesado libro cayó en mi pie, lo tomé y estuve a punto de lanzarlo lejos, pero me detuve al ver que no me pertenecía. Era de pastas gruesas y todo en su interior estaba escrito a mano. Vaya, parecía una copia de mi diario, pero no lo era, era el diario de Sakura. Wow… tiene fechas de hace diez años, fechas de hace unos meses, fecha de hace un mes…

No me lo pensé dos veces antes de abrirlo y leer la última página con algo escrito en ella:

"_Nos amamos, pero la separación es la mejor opción si no queremos terminar odiándonos. Yo lo amo con todo mi ser, lo amo, lo adoro, pero no fui capaz de decírselo ni una sola vez, él me lo hizo saber con todas y cada una de sus atenciones, con su amor, con sus hechos y yo… fui incapaz, y es que tengo miedo, tengo miedo de exponer mis sentimientos como la última vez y terminar lastimada. Siempre lo amaré y aunque él encuentre a alguien más, yo siempre lo amaré."_

Algo se estrujó en el pecho del rubio.

**_Kiss me goodnight like a good firend might_**

**_I'll do the same, but won't mean it._**

**_'Cause love is a cage_**

**_these words on a page_**

**_carry the pain,_**

**_they don't free it._**

**_In another life_**

**_I wouldn't need to console myself _**

**_as I resing to release you._**

_(Dame un beso de buenas noches como un buen amigo lo haría._

_Yo haré lo mismo, pero no con esa intención._

_Porque el amor es una jaula,_

_Estas palabras en las páginas, _

_se llevan el dolor, _

_pero no lo liberan._

_En otra vida no necesitaré consolarme a mí misma mientras me resigno a liberarte.)_

_"Fye, sé que algún día leerás esto y te sorprenderás al saber que yo también escribía un diario. Sé que fue muy descortés de mi parte tomar tu diario a escondidas y leerlo, me disculpo por ello y te dejo mi diario como compensación, sólo espero puedas perdonarme algún día y que no me guardes rencor ¿Sabes? Siempre te amaré y te estaré agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí, de verdad, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa y me temo que te estaré molestando seguido en tu casa, no me quedaré, sólo pasaré por Ámber para llevarla a pasear, ella es como mi hija, no podría simplemente irme y olvidarla. Espero no te moleste._

_Y por último… prométeme que no olvidarás nuestras risas, nuestras bromas, nuestras conversaciones, nuestros planes, nuestras lágrimas, nuestros recuerdos, nuestras experiencias. Prométeme que no me olvidarás…_

_Gracias por todo. Que tengas una excelente vida._

_Te ama por siempre. _

_Sakura."_

Una lágrima mía cayó hasta las páginas de ese libro. Pasé toda la noche en vela, leyendo de pasta a pasta ese grueso libro. Ahí pude descubrir muchas cosas que no conocía de Sakura, la pude entender mejor y hasta cierto punto, me identifiqué por completo con ella. Encontré algunas cosas que me conmovieron por completo, como por ejemplo este escrito con fecha de hace dos meses, justo antes de comprometernos:

_"¿Por qué tú? No encuentro una respuesta clara, no me enamoré de ti por tu cara bonita, ni por tus dulces besos. No me enamoré de ti por tu risa, ni por tu cuerpo. Me enamoré de ti, simplemente porque sí. Porque al mirar profundamente en tus ojos, supe que nos pertenecíamos. Porque estando contigo todo es diferente, el tiempo se detiene y nada importa, sólo tú._

_No tengo que darte mil razones, para decirte que eres tú… eres tú quien supo entrar en mi corazón, y mi corazón quien no te dejará salir"_

No pude reprimir el llanto que me quemaba la garganta. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué demonios todo esto es tan difícil?! ¡¿Por qué!?

Cerró el libro y lo arrojó sin cuidado a la cama, ya no quería leer más esas cosas, le estaban desgarrando por dentro, y pasaba eso porque sabía lo idiota que había sido al dejarla ir, nuevamente…

Iba a salir de su cuarto a buscar algo para beber y poder dormir un que sea un poco, pero pisó algo de camino a la puerta, era un sobre arrugado. Lo tomó y abrió de inmediato, al parecer era una carta, inconclusa, pues no tenía remitente, sólo decía: "Para Fye" y el resto tenía un pequeño párrafo escrito a mano.

_"Me has hecho tan feliz en estos pocos meses, que no puedo creer que estuve a punto de irme de este mundo sin disfrutar todas las cosas buenas que nos da la vida. Hace unos días Tomoyo me preguntaba si era feliz, yo le respondí de inmediato que sí, y ahí fue cuando me preguntó algo que me dejó pensando, me preguntó por qué te había elegido a ti y… no le respondí en el momento, pero esto es lo que pienso:_

_Te elegí a ti porque eres la persona que me hace feliz, eres la persona que tengo en mente siempre. Por la cual me arriesgué a decir todo lo que sentía y no me importo nada de nada. Eres tú la persona que me deja pensando cosas durante todo el día, siempre me pregunto qué estás haciendo, en dónde estarás… eres tú la persona por la que me muero de celos si te miran o te dicen coas. La persona por la que seguiría a pesar de todo, eres tú. No me importa nada, no te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie."_

Terminé de leer el diario cuando el sol ya se estaba asomando por la ventana y en ese momento tomé una decisión.

**_Continuará…_**

**_En esta historia no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, se habrán dado cuenta desde el comienzo y por eso mismo Sakura y Fye no han tenido una relación estable (nunca) a pesar de su edad aún no saben lo que quieren (O quizá sí, pero no lo que les conviene) A veces en las relaciones es mejor decir adiós y apartarse para evitar hacerse más daño, puede haber amor, sí, pero incluso ese amor puede llegar a destruir._**

**_En cuanto a Shaoran... lo sé, es cruel lo que hice con él estando a punto de casarse, pero... ¿Se casará? Mei es una chica muy linda y no se merece eso, pero el amor de Shaoran por Sakura jamás desaparecerá. Recuerden: todo puede pasar, pero ahora todo depende de Fye._**

**_PREGUNTA:_**

**_¿Qué decidió Fye? Parecía muy determinado._**

**_Ya son dos preguntas que tienen por responder, ¡Espero con ansias saber sus respuestas! _**

**_Besos!_**

**_Con amor, Tsuki._**

08/07/2016

2:00 a.m.


	22. Agridulce Parte II Final

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXI**

**"****Agridulce" Parte II**

_Final_

Se sorprendió mucho cuando Shaoran le dijo que tomaría unas vacaciones para que él y Mei pudieran acompañarla a Hong Kong, la ayudarían a buscar un buen departamento y la apoyarían en todo lo necesario. Ella se alegró, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda y culpable cada que Mei se portaba tan linda con ella.

El tiempo pasó demasiado pronto. Shaoran y Mei se casaron, la boda fue hermosa y perfecta, casi de ensueño. Sakura pensó que definitivamente Mei era muy afortunada, pues luego de aquel incidente en la mansión, donde ella y él se besaron a escondidas, todo había cambiado entre ellos, y no es que su relación de amistad se acabara ¡para nada! Se llevaban mejor que nunca, él había decidido verla sólo como amiga y nunca más tocar el tema de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura. Esto ayudó mucho y hoy en día vive un matrimonio feliz con su esposa Mei.

En cuanto a Sakura, ella siguió viviendo en Hong Kong, había quedado en ir a visitar a Ámber en unos cuantos meses después de su partida, pero simplemente el trabajo no se lo había permitido. Afortunadamente la pequeña tenía teléfono celular y de esta manera estaban en comunicación a diario. Sakura le había pedido que le platicara de todo, menos de su padre, sólo le interesaba saber si estaba bien o no, sólo eso.

—¡Hola mami! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola mi pequeña, bien ¿Qué tal tú?

—Te extraño.

Sakura sintió como si le apretaran el corazón en un puño.

—Yo también —suspiró con pesadez y es que extrañaba demasiado a esa niña hermosa.

—¡Mami! ¿Tienes laptop?

—Uhm sí, ¿Por qué?

—Mi papá me prestó la suya, ¡Podemos hablar por Skype!

La castaña se levantó como resorte del sillón de su pequeña sala y salió corriendo a su habitación en busca de la pc, la encendió y entró a su cuenta de chat. En menos de dos minutos ya estaban hablando por video-llamada.

—¡Hola!

—Ámber —sonrió como boba al verla al fin—. Te ves igual de hermosa que siempre.

—Gracias —se sonrojó un poquito—. ¿Hoy no fuiste a trabajar?

—No me sentí muy bien, por eso estoy trabajando en casa.

—Oh ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Resfriado —rio un poco, pero se detuvo al ver la puerta abierta detrás de Ámber, ella estaba en su habitación, pero por la puerta abierta pudo divisar claramente cómo Fye pasó a través del pasillo con una gran cesta de ropa sucia. Sonrió, era lunes, él siempre lavaba en lunes—. Entonces… ¿le dijiste a tu padre que hablarías conmigo?

—Sí, por eso me prestó su laptop —sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya veo… —bajó un poco la mirada, pensativa. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Ámber dijera:

—Él ha estado algo triste.

La castaña alzó la mirada de inmediato. Le había pedido a Ámber desde un principio que no le hablara mucho de su padre, pues eso la ponía triste, así que sólo debía decirle lo indispensable.

—¿Por qué?

Esperaba escuchar un: "Te ha extrañado mucho"

—Uhm… bueno, últimamente siempre está de mal humor —entristeció un poco—. Él… —dudaba en decirlo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Vio cómo Ámber comenzaba a teclear algunas palabras.

—"_Mi papá fue a Shanghái hace varios meses"_

—_Oh por Dios _—pensó Sakura—. ¿Y a dónde fue?

Ella volvió a teclear.

—_"__A casa de Shaoran, pensé que ustedes habían hablado"_

La sangre se le fue a los pies a Sakura. Comenzó a teclear, por miedo a que Fye las escuchara.

—_"__No hablamos ¿Por qué está molesto?"_

—"¡_¿No hablaron?! Pero él dijo que te vio, bueno, no me lo dijo a mí, sino a tío Kurogane. Dice que te vio, con Shaoran, pero eso le molestó mucho. Dijo que buscó la casa de tu amigo, pero que no entró, sólo te vio con él, eso dijo…"_

—_Por dios… ¿Qué habrá visto? _—pensó Sakura, rogando al cielo que no hubiese ocurrido lo mismo hace más de diez años cuando Fye los vio besándose.

**_Fye._**

La ropa se me cae por enésima vez de la cesta, y es que no puedo concentrarme en nada sabiendo que mi hija está hablando con Sakura ahora mismo. Quisiera ir y preguntarle por qué estaba tan cariñosa con Shaoran aquella vez que llegué de sorpresa a su casa, aunque no fue sorpresa para nadie, pues no alcanzaron a verme, me fui antes de decir siquiera un "hola".

¡Maldición!

¿Y si la historia se está repitiendo?

Arrojé la ropa a la lavadora y encendí el ciclo de lavado rápido. Regresé a mi habitación para buscar más ropa sucia. A decir verdad mi recámara era todo un desastre, hasta hoy fue que me decidí a asear un poco, pero es que me negaba a cambiar las sábanas o a lavar la ropa que aún tenía impregnada la fragancia de Sakura. Era lo último que me quedaba de ella y a pesar de que ya he tomado una decisión, no puedo cortar con esto de raíz de un solo tajo.

**_You could be happy and I won't know_**

**_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_**

_(Puede que estés feliz y yo no lo sepa,_

_pero no lo estabas, ese día, cuando te dije ir,)_

Ese día que te fuiste, Sakura, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no detenerte. No eras feliz conmigo, lo sé, por eso te dejé ir para que encuentres tu felicidad.

**_And all the things that I wished I had not said_**

**_Are played on loops 'till it's madness in my head_**

_(Hay tantas cosas que quisiera no haber dicho_

_y le he dado tanta vuelta en mi cabeza,_

_que me vuelvo loco)_

Dije tantas cosas que te hicieron daño y no dije muchas otras que pudieron hacerte permanecer a mi lado. Si sigo pensando tanto en esto, me volveré loco.

**_Is it too late to remind you how we were_**

**_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_**

_(¿es demasiado tarde para recordarte lo que teníamos?_

_excepto por esos últimos días llenos de silencio, gritos e imágenes borrosas)_

Si no fuera demasiado tarde, iría ahora mismo a donde estás para pedirte que recuerdes todas aquellas buenas cosas que hemos vivido, no los últimos días llenos de silencio incómodo, gritos y ofensas.

**_Most of what I remember makes me sure_**

**_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_**

_(Todos esos recuerdos me aseguran que_

_tendría que haberte detenido antes que cruzaras esa puerta)_

Lo que más me atormenta fue que ahora fui yo quien te abrió la puerta para que te fueras de mi vida, lo permití, e incluso te ayudé. Debí haberte detenido, debí haber hecho algo. Mi sufrimiento actual es válido después de todo lo que hice y no hice.

**_You could be happy, I hope you are_**

**_You made me happier than I'd been by far_**

_(Puede que estés feliz, te deseo lo mejor_

_me hiciste feliz, como nunca nadie más)_

Si Shaoran es tu felicidad, o cualquier otra persona, adelante, te lo mereces porque me hiciste el hombre más feliz en este planeta, más que a nadie. Sólo espero que seas feliz. Sé feliz…

**_Somehow everything I own smells of you_**

**_And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_**

_(No sé por qué, todo huele a ti_

_y por un segundo, siento que no es verdad)_

Quisiera que todo fuera más sencillo, pero no lo es cuando me recuesto en la cama y percibo tu aroma, todo a mi alrededor huele a ti; mi ropa, las sábanas, el colchón. Y todo eso me hace sentir que nada de lo que estoy viviendo es verdad, que tú aún vives a mi lado. Y así es tan difícil dejarte ir.

**_Do the things that you always wanted to_**

**_Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_**

_(Haz eso que siempre quisiste hacer,_

_ahora que no estás conmigo para que te detenga,_

_no pienses de más, hazlo!)_

Eres libre ahora, disfrútalo y haz todas aquellas cosas que siempre quisiste hacer, cumple tus sueños, sé libre. Sólo hazlo. Cumple tus sueños y no te detengas por nadie ni nada.

**_More than anything I want to see you go_**

**_Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_**

_(Antes que nada, quiero verte_

_comiendo al mundo entero.)_

Tendré que resignarme, por lo menos he dado el primer paso, ya lavé toda la ropa, lavé las sábanas y estoy considerando en cambiar de colchón, sino no podré olvidarte nunca.

Caminé rumbo a mi recámara, pero para ello tuve que pasar por la de mi hija, tenía la puerta abierta y seguía hablando con Sakura por Skype. Quise sólo pasar y no intentar escuchar su conversación, pero no pude. Me quedé afuera en el pasillo, escuchando.

—Sakura.

—¿Si?

—¿Ya no quieres a mi papá? ¿Quieres ahora a tu amigo Shaoran?

—Pero qué cosas dices —se asombró—. Cariño, Shaoran y yo sólo somos amigos, él se casó hace poquito con su novia, él y yo nos queremos como hermanos.

—Oh ¿En serio?

—Claro que sí, mi niña.

—¿Y no estás viviendo con él?

—Vivo en mi propio departamento, estoy en Hong Kong y él vive con su esposa en Shanghái.

—Oh…

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡No, por nada!—la escuché demasiado feliz.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida adorne mi expresión. ¡Sakura no está con él! ¡Shaoran se casó! Wow…

Me recargué en la pared del pasillo y me deslicé hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. No cabía en mí de felicidad, pero… ¿Y todo lo que pensaba yo hasta hace apenas unos minutos?

He tomado una decisión, me costó mucho hacerlo y no puedo retractarme, ya no.

—Ámber, te tengo una buena noticia.

Escuché que Sakura le decía.

—¿Cuál?

—Acabo de terminar mi trabajo aquí, así que… pensé que podría ir a visitarte unos días ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡¿Cuándo?!

—Mañana temprano tomaré un avión, pero… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Pregúntale a tu padre si está de acuerdo.

—¡Sí! Claro que sí —no sé en qué momento me había puesto de pie, pues ya estaba dentro del cuarto de mi hija, diciéndole que "sí" a todo pulmón. Me sentí todo un idiota cuando las dos me miraron desconcertadas.

—Papá ¿Estabas escuchándonos?

—Umh… no.

—Sí, sí lo estabas.

Mi hija frunció mucho su pequeño ceño, se paró de su cama y me empujó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta después de sacarme.

Escuché la risilla traviesa de Sakura a través de la puerta. Así que mañana vendría…

Me quedé pensando en la imagen que vi en la pantalla de mi laptop, Sakura estaba aún más hermosa. Se había dejado crecer un poco más el cabello y a decir verdad le iba muy bien.

—Iré sólo un par de días, me temo que debo regresar a Hong Kong a verificar los últimos arreglos del museo.

—¿Sólo unos días?

Escuché que mi hija preguntó con tristeza.

—Sí, lo siento…

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_Narrador _**

Terminó de doblar y acomodar en su lugar todas las cargas de ropa que puso durante la tarde, vaya manera de pasar su día libre, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

Ámber seguía charlando con Sakura y el rubio quiso quedarse afuera en el pasillo para ver qué tanto alcanzaba a escuchar, pero no era buena idea, su hija podría darse cuenta y no quería hacerla enojar más.

Sonrió un poco al recordar la manera tan chistosa en la que se enoja y es que tiene derecho a su privacidad cuando quiere hablar con Sakura, pero la curiosidad le carcomía al imaginar todo sobre lo que podrían estar hablando o todo lo que Ámber podría decir sobre él. ¿Sakura estaría preguntando sobre él? No, no debía pensar en eso, para evitar seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, se fue directo a su recámara. Intentó ver la televisión, pero no pudo concentrarse y terminó apagándola y tumbándose en la cama un rato, tenía tanto de no recostarse y sólo dormir una siesta que pensó ahora sería buen momento.

Soltó un cómodo y pesado suspiro al sentir el suave colchón bajo su cuerpo, mientras el abanico de techo giraba lentamente, arrullándolo en el acto. Sus ojos pesaban, cada vez se fueron cerrando más y más hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

No volvió a saber de él, sino hasta más tarde cuando sintió un ligero peso sobre él. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de percatarse de que ya estaba anocheciendo, quiso levantarse, pero Ámber estaba acostada a su lado y parte encima de él. Sonrió de lado. Le encantaba que su hija durmiera a su lado y lo valoraba mucho, pues dudaba que dentro de unos años ella siguiera haciéndolo, así que lo aprovechaba al máximo.

Se volvió a recostar sobre el colchón y suspiró al recordar la visita que tendría mañana. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a Ámber a qué hora llegaría Sakura, quizá le gustaría que fuesen por ella al aeropuerto, aunque dudaba que se atreviera a pedir cualquier favor, no con lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser. También estaba el asunto sobre el alojamiento ¿Se quedaría en casa?

—¿Estás molesto?

El rubio dio un respingo al escuchar a su hija, pues la hacía aún dormida.

—No, sólo estaba pensando en ciertas cosas.

—¿Sobre mi mamá?

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

—No sé… es que ahora cuando piensas en ella se te forma eso en la cara.

Fye alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo es "eso"?

—Te pones muy serio y pensativo. Se te forman unas arrugas muy chistosas en la frente —confesó la pequeña.

—¿Arrugas chistosas? —volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Así?

—No, pero igual son chistosas —la pequeña rio. Fye sólo pasó su mano por los cabellos dorados de su nena y volvió a pensar en Sakura.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Ámber se puso tan feliz al ver de nuevo a Sakura, que Fye se sintió culpable y miserable al privar a su hija de esa felicidad. Quería verle esa sonrisa todos los días, pero tristemente no sería posible, al menos no con Sakura.

La castaña había llegado sin avisar a la residencia Flowrigth, extrañamente no llevó consigo ninguna maleta y tampoco pidió que la transportaran, al parecer había rentado un auto para moverse por la ciudad.

Al enterarse de su llegada, los Suwa fueron de inmediato a su encuentro, sorprendiéndose igual que Fye al verla tan cambiada.

—Estás tan… —la miró anonadado—. _Hermosa y radiante _—pensó, no se atrevió a decírselo.

—¡Estás muy bonita! —Ámber se le adelantó a su padre y corrió a abrazarla con mucha fuerza—. Te extrañé tanto.

—Oh mi pequeña, yo también te he extrañado mucho. No hay día que no piense en ti —fue totalmente sincera. Alzó la mirada y se topó con los celestes ojos de su ex-casi-esposo.

—Hola Sakura —sonrió como cualquier gran amigo lo haría, no había nada de singular ni especial en esa sonrisa que le dedicaba—. Gusto en verte.

La aludida lo miró unos segundos antes de responder.

—Igualmente, Fye.

Cuando los Suwa llegaron, pasaron un agradable rato en el jardín bebiendo limonada y disfrutando de un día soleado. Todos platicaban amenamente y se actualizaban en todo lo que ocurría en sus vidas. Al principio la situación estuvo un poco tensa, pues Sakura y Fye eran el centro de atención, todos estaban esperando que ocurriera algo entre ellos, pero no hubo ningún altercado, la conversación transcurrió fluidamente toda la tarde y el par se comportó –extrañamente- de una manera muy madura, los dos fueron amables entre sí y facilitaron las cosas.

—Y… ¿En dónde te vas a quedar? —preguntó Fye después de beber un trago de su limonada.

—Me temo que no pasaré la noche en Londres. Regreso en el último vuelo de hoy.

—¿Qué? —Ámber se desanimó mucho.

—Lo siento, pequeña —la miró con culpabilidad, no soportaba verla triste por su causa.

—¿Y por qué tan pronto? —inquirió Tomoyo con tristeza.

—Hay algo que no les he platicado —sonrió de medio lado, entre triste y emocionada—. Me ofrecieron trabajo en Norteamérica y… acepté.

Las miradas de Tomoyo y Kurogane se posaron automáticamente sobre Fye, casi taladrándolo. El aludido sólo parpadeó con perplejidad, estaba muy asombrado, pero se quedó en silencio mientras sus amigos la felicitaron después de que explicó las buenas ofertas que le hicieron y el gran sueldo que estaría ganando, sería un paso muy grande en su carrera. Fye no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguir bebiendo de su limonada, mirando hacia el jardín.

—Hoy regreso a Hong Kong para terminar de empacar mis cosas y salir mañana temprano a Estados Unidos.

—¿Y por qué vino sólo un día? —inquirió Harry con inocencia, entrando por primera vez a la conversación, el niño no era tonto, e intuía lo mismo que su padre.

—Porque no quería irse sin antes visitarnos al menos una vez, porque estando en América va a ser muy difícil que nos vuelva a visitar ¿No es así? —agregó Kurogane con una expresión indescifrable.

—Así es —Sakura bajó un poco la mirada.

—También hay algo que no te hemos dicho —dijo por fin Fye. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él—. Ámber y yo nos mudaremos.

—¡¿Qué?! —la niña se espantó, no lo sabía.

—Fye, quizá no sea el momento de…

—Sí lo es, Tomoyo. Me transferirán a Estados Unidos —miró a su pequeña hija—. Trabajaré con tu abuelo, en el hospital donde él es jefe —sonrió al ver que ella se animaba un poco, hasta que se percató de algo muy importante.

—¡Estaremos en el mismo país! ¡Sí! ¡No nos alejaremos tanto, mami! —brincó emocionada ante la mirada enternecida de todos.

—Vaya —Sakura se asombró un poco, al parecer sus destinos estaban unidos—. Y… ¿A qué parte de…—fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono de Fye.

—Disculpen —frunció el ceño después de ver el número en la pantalla—. Iré a contestar, ahora vuelvo —se puso de pie y entró a la casa—. ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

—_No la dejes ir._

—¿Qué?

—_Sé que Sakura está en tu casa. Es tu oportunidad, no la dejes ir._

—Espera, ¿cómo rayos sabes…

—¡_Eso no importa! No seas estúpido y arreglen las cosas, sé lo que te digo._

—Papá…—suspiró—. Entiende que los dos llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo, bueno, no lo hablamos, pero estamos de acuerdo en dejar las cosas como están…

—_No… no pueden hacer eso _—se frustró un poco—. _Desgraciadamente no estuve ahí cuando ocurrió aquello, cuando Sakura perdió a mi nieto y rompieron el compromiso. Me lamento tanto por eso porque estoy seguro que pude haberlos detenido _—suspiró—. _Por eso mismo te digo que aproveches y arregles las cosas con ella. _

El corazón de Fye se contrajo al recordar al bebé que perdieron.

—Por favor no sigas…

—_¡Por dios! ¡tú la amas!_

—¡Lo sé! —al fin estalló—. ¡Pero entiende que no puedo hacer nada si ella no quiere estar conmigo! ¡Sé que me ama! Nos amamos… pero no podemos estar juntos, es demasiado el daño que nos hacemos y no podemos controlarlo, tampoco podemos superar el pasado —gruñó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado—. Son muchas cosas, papá. No es sencillo.

_—__Nunca dije que lo fuera, pero es más difícil y doloroso pensar cómo y dónde estarán los dos en unos veinte años; solos, amargados y con uno que otro vicio encima. Me preocupan y no voy a dejar de insistir hasta que lo intenten bien, una última vez…_

Fye ya no dijo nada, no le salían palabras.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—Ya es hora de que me vaya —Sakura se puso de pie, ya estaba oscureciendo y temía perder el vuelo—. Pero antes iré al baño, vuelvo en seguida —caminó con elegancia al interior de la casa, ya no cojeaba más, ahora todos podían ver a la Sakura que no alcanzaron a conocer antes del accidente: alta, buen porte, buen gusto para la ropa y zapatos, además de que su expresión ya no reflejaba ningún dolor ni molestia, esto la hacía ver más hermosa, y ni qué decir de su cabello, había decidido no cortarlo en todos esos meses, en realidad… no se lo había cortado desde antes del accidente, ya casi un año.

—Se nos va… y más lejos todavía —murmuró Kurogane, tanteando las reacciones de su amigo. Desde que respondió aquella llamada ya no fue el mismo, estaba aletargado, sin embargo sus sonrisas forzadas permanecían intactas.

—Papi, dile que se quede —pidió Ámber con ojitos de borreguito.

—No puedo hacer eso —la miró con culpabilidad al verla tan triste—. _Si pudiera lo haría _—pensó, no podía apartar la mirada del césped, pero lo hizo al sentir el peso de una fuerte mirada sobre él. Era su mejor amigo, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada, casi con lástima. El rubio se asqueó al notar que no sólo él lo miraba así—. Iré por más limonada —se puso de pie y entró a la casa antes de que cualquiera le dijera que la jarra estaba llena de limonada.

Sakura estaba saliendo del baño cuando Fye caminaba escaleras arriba.

—¿Te vas? —inquirió Sakura, refiriéndose a que se iba de la "reunión"

—Estoy algo cansado —sonrió—. Pero me da gusto verte antes de que te vayas, para despedirme de ti —bajó el par de escaleras que había alcanzado a subir y se acercó al amor de su vida, un metro y medio los separaba—. Espero que te vaya bien. Cuídate —sonrió más.

La castaña lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Los ojos le escocieron en lágrimas que ni siquiera dejó que se formaran y sus puños se cerraron con enojo.

—¿Por qué me tratas así?

—¿"Así" cómo? —alzó una ceja.

—Así tan cortés y distante, demasiado frío.

—Te he tratado bien —sonrió—. Te trato como a cualquiera.

Sakura dio un paso al frente y usando las dos manos lo empujó con fuerza en el pecho.

—Yo no soy cualquiera —sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas cargadas de enojo—. "Cuídate" "Gusto en verte" ¿Qué es eso? ¿Te sientes feliz ahora? ¿Qué… qué quieres? ¿Tú sólo cumples con tu palabra de curarme y me olvidas luego? Pensé que… que al volver quizá las cosas se habrían enfriado porque… porque fuimos unos tontos, fui una tonta y lo he pensado tanto en estos meses, hice mal en aceptar esto. Pensé que quizá las cosas serían diferentes, que aún me amarías, pero sólo me recibes con un "hola, qué tal" —se desesperó.

Fye se asombra un poco por sus palabras, pero saca un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo extiende a Sakura, quien lo tomó con duda y leyó el contenido.

—"Hola" "Qué tal" "gusto en verte" "Cuídate" —leyó las palabras y frunció el ceño, no entendía.

—Las cosas sí son diferentes —murmuró con seriedad, borrando esa sonrisa falsa que había mantenido por un buen rato. Suspiró—. Después de que te fuiste comencé a ver a una psiquiatra. Al saber que vendrías la llamé y le pedí consejo, necesitaba estar listo para verte y no apretarte en mis brazos y pedirte que te quedes a mi lado, no quería ser ese hombre patético que se enamora sólo una vez en su vida y espera paciente a que esa persona corresponda, no más. Tampoco podía hacerlo porque yo sólo te hago daño, aunque no lo quiera siempre termino hiriéndote y es lo que más odio de mí. Por eso mi psiquiatra me aconsejó estas frases cortas para tener algo qué decirte en vez de estas palabras que… —apretó la mandíbula—… están matándome. Estas palabras que tú sabes que siento, pero no puedo decirlas porque sería cruel, porque no soy bueno para ti. No quiero torturarte, no quiero mirarte con ansias cuando sé que no puedo estar contigo. Así que… con una gran sonrisa te digo: "Cuídate" —sonrió torcidamente y después de unos segundos continuó—. Te he dejado en libertad, yo me esfuerzo día con día para dejarte en libertad, me esfuerzo al tratar de enmendar todo el daño que te he hecho ¿No lo entiendes? Sólo trato de enmendarlo y olvidar, entiéndelo, Sakura —apretó sus dos puños con impotencia, estaba levemente inclinado hacia el frente, haciendo más intenso y cercano el contacto entre sus miradas.

La ojiverde lo escuchó atentamente, aguantando sus ganas de contradecirlo. Aguantó y… con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le dijo:

—Cuídate Fye. Me dio gusto verte —le tembló la voz al final. Se dio media vuelta y casi corrió a despedirse de los demás para enseguida salir de ahí, dejando todo atrás.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

_"__Pasajeros del vuelo 114 con destino a Hong Kong, favor de acercarse a la puerta correspondiente, estamos por abordar"_

Tomó su bolso con una mano y en la otra sostuvo su boleto de avión. Era inútil seguir mirando a su alrededor. Ya en dos ocasiones la había dejado ir ¿Por qué no una tercera? Sería una completa idiota si pensaba que Fye atravesaría la sala del aeropuerto, corriendo hacia ella y rogándole que no se fuera. ¡ja! Sí era idiota.

Él incluso estaba yendo a terapia para poder olvidarla y superar el pasado, ella debería hacer lo mismo, buscar un nuevo mañana, algo diferente.

—¿Usted es Sakura Kinomoto? —preguntó la mujer encargada de revisar los boletos.

—Sí ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—La buscan en la oficina principal del aeropuerto. Debería ir antes de que aborden todos los pasajeros, no se preocupe, la esperaremos.

—Pero… —alzó una ceja, incrédula—. ¿Para qué me requieren ahí?

—No me lo informaron, sólo dieron la estricta orden de detenerla antes de que abordara el avión.

La castaña se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a aquel lugar.

—Oh por dios —exclamó antes de entrar a tal lugar—. _¡Fye! _

Abrió la puerta lentamente, esperanzada.

—Buenos días señorita Kinomoto. Disculpe las molestias, pero dejó esto olvidado en el registro de equipaje.

—_¿Mi maleta de mano? _—se desilusionó por completo al verla—. ¿E-eso es todo?

—Sí, señorita. Ahora vaya a tomar ese avión antes de que despegue.

—Gracias…

Lugo de abordar el avión, se sentó en su lugar junto a la ventana y se quedó mirando fijo hacia la nada.

Su vida era una porquería. Fye no había ido a detenerla, pero ella pudo haber regresado con él, ella pudo…

Demasiado tarde, el avión estaba encendiendo sus motores.

¿O no?

—Kinomoto Sakura, favor de levantarse de su asiento, es de real importancia. Repito, Kinomoto Sakura, pasajera de este vuelo —la voz del capitán se escuchó en todo el avión.

La castaña parpadeó con verdadera confusión y sin refutar se puso de pie, totalmente desconcertada.

—¿Dejé alguna otra maleta olvidada? —preguntó a la azafata más cercana, pero ésta negó con una leve sonrisa.

—Al parecer dejó algo más importante.

Y ahí estaba en el comienzo del pasillo, sus ojos azules centellantes, su cabello rubio brillando con la luz que se colaba por las ventanillas descubiertas. Apenas la vio, corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Ámber! —salió de su fila de asientos hasta llegar al pasillo, donde recibió entre sus brazos a la pequeña.

—Mami —murmuró con la respiración acelerada por la carrera.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces…

—Al parecer dejó olvidada a su niña en el aeropuerto —la azafata la miró con algo de desaprobación. Ámber se sonrojó mucho cuando Sakura volteó a verla sin entender. Estaba por preguntarle a la pequeña de qué se trataba todo esto, pero un barullo en la entrada del avión la distrajo.

—No puede entrar así como así.

—¡Usted no entiende! Necesito entrar ahora mismo.

—La hora de abordaje pasó hace mucho tiempo. Hágame el favor de retirarse.

Se negó y forcejeó con el copiloto y algunos aeromozos hasta que se los quitó de encima y corrió por el pasillo, sin que nada ni nadie lo detuviera.

—No te vayas.

La castaña no cabía en sí de la impresión. No, seguro estaba soñando, era otra de sus alucinaciones.

—Te lo ruego, no te vayas —y antes de que los guardias del aeropuerto terminaran de subir al avión, la agarró de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, la miró directo a los ojos y luego a sus labios mientras mordía los propios, la miró de nuevo a los ojos y tomando tiernamente su rostro… la besó. Sus manos se aferraron luego a su pequeño cuerpo, aproximándolo al suyo con tanta fuerza que parecía que su intención más que besarla era la de absorberla. No tuvo que esperar mucho a que le correspondiera, pues ella lo hizo, pasando sus manos por el cuello de él y abrazándolo todo lo que fuera posible. Se olvidaron de todo y todos a su alrededor, ni siquiera fueron conscientes del gran "Awww" que exclamaron todos los pasajeros y algunas aeromozas, tampoco notaron el intenso sonrojo en el rostro de Ámber, quien presenciaba ese beso con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y una linda y boba sonrisa que tardaría mucho en borrar

La hija de Flowrigth no podía estar más feliz y…. por primera vez en su vida, pensó:

—_Espero que cuando me enamore, sea como ellos dos._

Y sabiendo que podía ser su última oportunidad para decirle todo lo que sentía y de lo que se había dado cuenta hasta hace apenas unos momentos, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Me he equivocado muchas veces, ambos lo hemos hecho y siempre recapacitamos. Sé que has de estar cansada de que esto se repita una y otra vez, pero… ¿Sabes que he aprendido de todas nuestras separaciones?

—¿Qué? —preguntó casi sin aliento, sintiendo las manos de Fye alrededor de sus mejillas.

—Que no puedo vivir sin ti, que somos el uno para el otro, que deberíamos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas porque no podemos amar a alguien más con la misma intensidad. Tú y yo nos pertenecemos; Sakura, eres mi persona, el amor de mi vida.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento nuevamente.

—Ahora mismo, Sakura, te juro que te amo como a nadie más he amado, y este amor será eterno, te lo juro, este amor llegará más allá de la muerte —la miró intensamente a los ojos, casi fundiéndose en ellos—. Dime, por favor, ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —se sintió vulnerable ante esos ojos verdes tan destellantes y hermosos.

—En verdad… lamento ser tan difícil, esa es la única palabra que encuentro para definirme, difícil en cuanto a mi forma de ser, mi manera de pensar, soy difícil de tratar, de querer, de soportar, créeme que sé lo que soy —apoyó ambas manos en los hombros masculinos, acortando la distancia del contacto visual—. Soy una mujer difícil, he hecho de tu vida un caos y me temo que si permanezco en ella sólo lograría complicarte todo.

El rubio soltó una risilla escéptica.

—Me he dado cuenta de que una vida sin ti no es vida, además, no estoy diciendo que será fácil. Estoy diciendo que valdrá la pena.

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron acuosos, una bella sonrisa adornó sus tímidos labios y entrecerró los ojos. Esa fue una respuesta positiva para el rubio, quien sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios con intención de besarlos hasta el cansancio.

Todo era demasiado bello para ser realidad, y como todo momento romántico, éste fue interrumpido por un hombre alto y corpulento, al parecer un guardia del aeropuerto.

—No pueden abordar este avión sin un boleto de pasaje y… —fue silenciado por un par de boletos estampándose contra su boca, pues Fye ni siquiera había despegado los ojos de Sakura cuando los sacó de su bolsillo y se los dio—. Oh… bueno, con esto ya son pasajeros del vuelo —salió del avión con los boletos en mano.

Los labios de Sakura y Fye se unieron una vez más, pero esta vez sellaron con ese beso una promesa y un juramento implícito. De pronto se hallaron rodeado de personas aplaudiendo y silbando de alegría. Desconocidos estaban felices por ese reencuentro tan emotivo.

El beso duró hasta que un leve carraspeo los distrajo.

—Disculpen la interrupción, pero estamos a punto de despegar. El vuelo ya va retrasado y necesitamos salir cuanto antes ¿Podrían… —señaló los tres asientos vacíos a su derecha.

—Oh ¡Por supuesto! Disculpe las molestias —se sonrojó un poco y por primera vez fue consciente de que él y Sakura habían sido el completo centro de atención.

Ámber se sentó de inmediato en el asiento junto a la ventanilla, Sakura se puso en medio y Fye junto al pasillo. Los tres parecían una hermosa y feliz familia.

—Pensamos que no te alcanzaríamos —Ámber se abrazó a su madre con mucha fuerza, Fye hizo lo mismo del otro lado. La ojiverde sonrió al sentir esos abrazos tan reconfortantes, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del amor hasta que…

—Esperen… ¿Cómo fue que lograron detener el avión?

Padre e hija se miraron mutuamente y aguantaron una risilla traviesa.

—Es una larga historia, pero te la podemos resumir así… —comenzó a narrar el rubio.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Llegaron al aeropuerto después de un largo camino lleno de tráfico. Kurogane se había ofrecido a llevarlos, así que en el auto Tomoyo iba dándole consejos a Fye sobre cómo convencer a Sakura de quedarse mientras Kurogane conducía hecho una furia y los niños conversaban en el asiento trasero.

—Sólo pídele disculpas, dile que hiciste mal y estás arrepentido y…

—¡Oye! Ella también hizo mal en alguno momentos —exclamó el moreno antes de tocar el claxon con fuerza, pues un idiota se le había atravesado en el camino.

—Entonces… ¿Qué debo decirle? ¡Maldición, estoy tan nervioso!

Todos quedaron en silencio. El rubio recapacitó y recordó que su hija y sobrino viajaban en el asiento de atrás con Tomoyo.

—Lo siento, ignoren lo que dije.

—Sólo diga lo que siente, usted la ama ¿No es así? Entonces sólo hágalo.

Fye miró a Harry con completo asombro.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

—El vuelo de Sakura sale a las 10:00 p.m. —corroboró Kurogane, mirando el tablero.

—¡Son las 9:55! —exclamó Tomoyo.

—Adelántate a buscarla ¡Corre! —le gritó Kurogane.

—Voy contigo —Ámber lo siguió a pesar de que en un principio se negó.

Llegaron a la sala de espera que correspondía al avión de Sakura. Estaba vacía…

—Maldición… ya está en movimiento —miró por el enorme ventanal cómo el avión ya había encendido motores y se movía en reversa, listo para comenzar el arranque.

Todo su mundo se le vino encima. Había sido la última oportunidad para recuperarla y la había perdido.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Ámber jaló a su padre hasta que él se inclinó un poco para escuchar lo que le murmuraría al oído—. Pero necesito que no estés cerca ¿Sí?

—Hija, eso es…

—Es una locura, lo sé, pero… no quiero perder a mi mami. Déjame hacerlo ¡Por favor! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—De acuerdo.

El rubio se quedó oculto cerca de los baños mientras que Ámber corrió hacia una oficina donde había trabajadores del aeropuerto.

—¡Mi mamá! —exclamó, asustando a los trabajadores—. Mi mamá va en ese avión y yo me quedé atrás ¡tienen que detener ese avión!

—A ver niña ¿Quién eres tú? —un guardia se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

—¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Mi mamá va en ese avión! ¡tienen que detenerlo o me quedaré aquí sola!

—¡Niña! ¿Cómo es posible?

Ámber rodó los ojos. O el guardia era un retrasado mental o sólo lo aparentaba.

—¡¿Por qué no estás con tu madre?!

Rodó los ojos otra vez, sólo que ahora fue acompañado de un pesado suspiro. Definitivamente el hombre era retrasado.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Detenga ese avión! —comenzó a llorar, haciendo un gran teatro para convencer al hombre y a sus compañeros. Resultó ser muy buena actriz, pues hablaron con el gerente y en menos de dos minutos ya estaban llamando al piloto para que detuvieran el avión.

Cuando salieron de esa oficina con rumbo al avión, Ámber buscó a su padre con la mirada, lo encontró al lado de un mostrador donde vendían boletos de avión, éste la miró con duda y ella sólo le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió disimuladamente, expresión que no concordaba con su actuación, pero nadie se percató de ello.

Fye caminó a hurtadillas detrás de su hija y los guardias. Esperaba convencer a Sakura, pero aun así guardaba sus dudas, si ella decidía no aceptarlo en su vida de nuevo… de nada habría servido mentirle a la señorita que vendía los boletos. Eso había sido muy extraño, a Fye nunca se le dio muy bien mentir de esta manera ni intimidar a la gente, pero…

—Le repito, señor, los boletos para ese vuelo ya no están a la venta ¡El avión ya está por despegar!

—Créame cuando le digo que ese avión no saldrá en los próximos diez minutos —entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo por qué razón no saldrá? —se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja y mirándolo despectivamente.

Fye suspiró con mucho drama.

—Se lo explicaré una sola vez, y rápido —se pasó una mano por el cabello y tomó aire—. Soy Will Thompson, agente C de la MI6 —sacó su billetera, la abrió y cerró frente a la cara de la señorita en menos de un segundo y la volvió a guardar en su chaqueta de cuero negra. Agradecía andar vestido de negro, eso aumentaba la credibilidad de su improvisada mentira—. Usted no está para saberlo, ni yo para decirlo, pero en este avión con destino a Shanghái hay una bomba oculta.

—¡Oh por dios!

—Sí, pero no se preocupe, por eso estoy aquí. Si me vende un par de boletos podré entrar más fácil, antes de que esa bomba explote.

—¿Usted la puede desactivar?

El rubio alzó una ceja con arrogancia.

—¿Con quién cree que está hablando?

—¡Oh! —se ruborizó un poco—. Tome, tome —le extendió un par de boletos.

—Muchas gracias —los aceptó y le pagó en efectivo.

—Oh, no es necesario. Usted nos va a salvar de esa bomba, lo menos que puedo hacer es regalarle estos boletos.

Fye miró el nombre en su gafete.

—Olivia —le sonrió y ella se derritió en su lugar—. Gracias —le guiñó un ojo y se alejó sin recoger el dinero que dejó sobre el mostrador.

—¡Señor Will! —salió del mostrador—. Se le cayó su… —se inclinó para tomar esa tarjeta tirada en el suelo. Se le había caído cuando guardó de nuevo su billetera. Olivia suspiró al verlo desaparecer a lo lejos, no podría alcanzarlo así que se resignó y tomó esa tarjeta entre sus manos, parecía ser una identificación—. "Cirujano cardiotorácico Fye Dariell Flowrigth. Hospital Oxford de Londres" —leyó lo que resultó ser un gafete. Frunció mucho el ceño. Ese hombre le había mentido—. Es una lástima… —suspiró llena de fantasía—. Ese hombre apuesto tiene toda la pinta de un agente secreto, con esos pantalones oscuros y esa chaqueta de cuero —suspiró—. Es todo un galán.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

—¿¡Le inventaste esa mentirota?! —Ámber estalló en carcajadas—. ¡Agente secreto! ¿¡Tú?!

—¿Qué? ¿Tan poco creíble es? —alzó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que es creíble —recargó la cabeza en su hombro y apoyó la mano en su pecho—. Te ves tan guapo y sexy como un agente secreto —soltó una risilla, Ámber se le unió y Fye sólo se sonrojó mientras resoplaba, siendo víctima de las burlas de su amada y su hija.

—Sakura, nos haces cometer tantas locuras —suspiró Fye.

—Muchas gracias —se incorporó un poco y miró a los dos grandes amores de su vida—. Gracias —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No llores mi amor —sonrió con ternura—. Mejor prepárate, porque cuando lleguemos a China nos casará el primer juez que veamos —le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Ámber, feliz y emocionada.

—Me parece excelente idea —abrazó a su futuro marido.

Un "Bip, bip" sonó en todo el avión y en seguida la voz del capitán se escuchó.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 114, favor de abrochar sus cinturones. Estamos por aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Shanghái.

Los tres Flowrigth se miraron unos a otros. Esto era un nuevo comienzo para los tres, una nueva vida, una nueva aventura.

—Todo lo bueno está por comenzar —aseguró Fye con una seguridad inquebrantable y un brillo muy especial en sus ojos azules.

**_Fin._**

Al fin hemos terminado esta historia, y digo "hemos" porque sin sus comentarios y apoyo nunca habría concluido este bello drama. ¡Gracias infinitas a ustedes, mis queridas lectoras! gracias por todas las ideas, críticas y apoyo brindado.

Siento muy extraño terminar así este fic... sé que me odiarán un poquito por no escribir más allá, pero creo que algunas quedarán satisfechas al saber que Fye será feliz, que nuestro amado rubio no sufrirá más ¡Tuvo un final de cuento de hadas! Después de tanto "tira y afloja" tuvieron su merecido final bonito. Sé que las hice sufrir mucho en esta historia, hubo mucha tristeza, drama y tragedia, pero espero que a pesar de todo eso, les haya quedado un buen sabor de boca :)

Si les quedó alguna duda o incógnita sobre esta historia, no duden en preguntar, aclararé todas sus cuestiones con mucho gusto y alegría.

De nuevo: GRACIAS.

Las quiere eternamente, Tsuki No Hana.

_**10/07/2016**_

_**8:45 p.m.**_


	23. ESCENAS CORTAS: Boda

**Si esta historia te ha gustado aunque sea un poquito, no dudes en agregarla a favoritos y tampoco dudes en dejar un review. Eso me haría muy feliz, la retroalimentación es lo mejor que puede obtener un escritor como resultado. ¡Los quiero!**

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Escenas Cortas**

**_"_****_Boda"_**

Sí, al fin sucedió. Se casaron apenas un día después de llegar a Shanghái, encontraron una notaría y a un juez disponible para casarlos en el instante. No le avisaron a nadie y su única testigo fue la preciosa de Ámber tan alegre y entusiasmada con el hecho de que al fin tenía "padres"

La noche de bodas tuvieron que postergarla un poco, pues ocurrieron muchas cosas. Para empezar, cuando llegaron a Shanghái, Shaoran llamó a Sakura para decirle que unos momentos pasaría un chofer por ella, pero Fye tomó el teléfono y le dijo: "Gracias por tu amabilidad, pero Sakura no viene sola. Yo me encargaré de mi esposa de ahora en adelante" y colgó sin borrar una enorme sonrisa llena de victoria, cuando miró a su "esposa" ésta lo miraba con desaprobación y los brazos cruzados, chistosamente Ámber hizo el mismo gesto. El pobre sólo se encogió de hombros y se excusó con un "siempre quise decir eso" Sakura lo reprendió por ello hasta que llegaron a un lindo hotel, donde al día siguiente los recién casados pasaron una peculiar noche de bodas asaltando el mini-bar y pidiendo servicio a la habitación con Ámber de por medio.

Ninguno de los tres durmió esa noche por estar comiendo helado, brincando en la cama y viendo películas de terror (Estrategia de Fye para que Sakura lo abrazara todo el tiempo)

Estaba amaneciendo cuando los tres cayeron rendidos al sueño. Había dos camas en la recámara, pero chistosamente los tres se amontonaron en una. Ninguno dormía abrazado a otro, sólo estaban desparramados por todo el colchón, cualquiera que los viera se reiría de ver a Fye con los pies en la cabecera y bocabajo; Sakura atravesada sobre él, sin dejar de moverse en toda la noche; y Ámber, abarcando gran parte de la cama, totalmente estirada y desparramada a sus anchas, era una escena digna de recordar. Era una lástima que no trajeran cámara consigo ¡Ni siquiera un cambio de ropa habían cargado! Todo había sido tan improvisado y espontáneo…

Sakura aprovechó que Fye y Ámber salieron a comprar algo de ropa, para llamar a Shaoran y disculparse por lo que su ahora esposo le había dicho. El castaño se asombró sobremanera, no podía creer que se habían casado así, sin avisar a nadie, le dolió no ser invitado.

—Sólo Ámber estuvo presente —rio un poco—. Shaoran, no te enojes conmigo —pidió con tristeza y un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Nunca podría estarlo —sonrió un poco aunque ella no pudo notarlo—. Supongo que rechazarás el trabajo que te ofrecieron en Seattle.

—¡Para nada! Te prometí que tomaría ese trabajo, además, no quiero hacerte quedar mal con esas personas.

—Sakura, te acabas de casar, entiendo que quieras estar al lado de tu nueva familia.

—Es que hay algo que no te he dicho —su voz sonó llena de una alegría muy radiante y contagiosa—. Fye fue transferido a un hospital en Seattle, donde su padre es el jefe, así que…

—Vaya… toda la familia estará unida.

—¡Sí! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! ¿Puedes creerlo? El destino hizo de las suyas nuevamente.

—A diferencia de que ahora eres realmente feliz. Me alegra eso, Sakura —suspiró con satisfacción.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

—¡Te ves tan hermosa!

—Gracias, Tomoyo —se sonrojó un poco al verse en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Vaya que se veía realmente bellísima. Siempre soñó con ese día, desde que era una niña soñó con ello y durante la boda de sus mejores amigas deseó tanto estar en sus lugares… ahora ella era la novia que caminaría rumbo al altar.

—Oh, no llores —limpió rápido sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, es sólo que…. —bajó la mirada—. Cómo desearía que mi familia estuviera aquí conmigo —sonrió con tristeza. De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando escuchar la voz de un querido amigo.

—Pero estamos nosotros. Sé que no somos lo mismo, estamos algo locos y raros, pero… —se asombró al verla—. Estás muy bella —miró a su esposa y sonrió de igual manera—. Hiciste muy buen trabajo. El doctor corazón llorará al verla cruzar el pasillo —se burló.

—Tú lloraste al verme, querido.

—Nadie lo notó.

—Yo lo hice —se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa—. Pero Kurogane tiene razón —tomó las manos de su amiga—. Somos tu familia y estaremos siempre contigo.

Los ojos de la castaña se aguaron.

—Oh, no llores —intervino el moreno—. El otro ya está demasiado emotivo.

—¿Cómo está Fye? —preguntó al instante.

—Tiembla de los nervios.

La ojiverde se miró las manos y notó que ella también temblaba.

—¡Tranquilos! No es como si no se hubieran casado ya —rio un poco antes de recibir un pequeño puñetazo de su esposa—. ¡Está bien, me callo!

Las dos mujeres rieron ampliamente.

El momento llegó y Sakura ya estaba por entrar al pasillo que daba al altar, donde Fye la esperaba. El pobre casi se va de espaldas al verla, estaba tan… tan… ¡Wow! El pobre no se molestó en reservarse todas sus expresiones llenas de emoción, impresión y sobre todo mucho amor.

Clair de lune de Debussy estaba siendo interpretada por un cuarteto de cuerdas al compás de los pasos de Sakura a través del pasillo y Fye casi aplaudía al verla caminar hacia él. Kurogane ya estaba a su lado cumpliendo el papel de padrino principal; su padre al lado del moreno, como padrino de anillos; Tomoyo del otro lado, como dama de honor, esperando a la novia; y la pequeña Ámber a un lado de ella, esperando a su mamá.

Sakura caminaba lentamente, el aire le faltaba, era demasiada la emoción y los sentimientos acumulados, pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar, además… estaba cojeando más de lo habitual, estaba a punto de colapsar en nervios y muchos lo notaron, en especial cuando perdió el equilibrio y estuvo por tropezar.

—_Debí haberla acompañado al altar _—pensó Ashura con enojo, pues Sakura no lo dejó hacerlo al saber que también era padrino, pero el doctor se tranquilizó al ver que fue auxiliada, de inmediato miró a su hijo, esperando que no se moviera de su lugar y esperara paciente. Afortunadamente eso hizo.

La novia sintió un firme brazo entrelazado con el suyo, alzó la mirada para toparse con unos amables ojos castaños que le sonreían desde su considerable altura. No fue necesario cruzar palabra alguna, compartieron una sonrisa y ella retomó el camino al altar con su mejor amigo del brazo.

Se respiraba tensión en la iglesia cuando los dos castaños llegaron frente al novio, quien se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno, con la misma felicidad irradiando de sus poros.

—Cuídala mucho. Tienes un gran tesoro en tus manos.

—No tienes por qué pedirlo. Está a salvo conmigo, Shaoran.

Se sonrieron con sinceridad por primera vez en la vida.

Y Shaoran entregó la mano de la mujer que alguna vez consideró el amor de su vida. En seguida se dio la vuelta y con un nudo en el pecho retomó su lugar junto a Mei.

—Estás tan…

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, sólo Fye la escuchó.

—Sí, lo hago —sonrió ampliamente, todavía llorando. Los dos empezaron a reír hasta que el pastor carraspeó un poco para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

La boda fue muy linda, a pesar de que Tomoyo quería que fuera una fiesta en grande, Sakura le suplicó que fuera una ceremonia íntima y tranquila, sólo con las personas allegadas a ellos. Claro, se trataba de Tomoyo y Sonomi Daidouji, dos mujeres que no conocían la palabra "sencillo" se esforzaron al máximo para que la fiesta -aunque pequeña e íntima- fuera de lo más hermosa e inolvidable y es que Tomoyo había chantajeado a sus amigos, reprochándoles por ni siquiera avisarles de su unión matrimonial en China, les exigió que al menos la dejaran organizar toda la boda, incluyendo fiesta y luna de miel.

A final de cuentas todo fue muy lindo y tierno, durante la fiesta siguió la tranquilidad. Los novios sólo bailaron una pieza, el vals, pues tardaron alrededor de un mes completo desde que llegaron a China para que les salieran bien los pasos. La verdad es que los dos son pésimos bailarines. Creían que sería como en los bailes de la preparatoria: abrazados, juntitos y meciéndose de un lado a otro. No señor.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Ashura se les acercó con un sobre en mano que resultó contener dos boletos de avión para la Isla Mauricio.

—Mi regalo de bodas —se encogió de hombros—. Lo tenía guardado desde hace diez años, espero que las reservaciones sigan activas —bromeó.

—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó Sakura, seguida de Fye—. ¡Muchas gracias!

—Es hora de despedirnos —el moreno palmeó con fuerza la espalda de su mejor amigo, demasiado brusco.

—Sólo será un mes.

—Díselo a Ámber.

El papá de la pequeña se llenó de sentimientos encontrados, nunca en la vida se habían separado tanto.

—No te preocupes papi —sonrió—. Diviértanse mucho en su luna de miel.

—O mi amor —el rubio se inclinó sobre su pequeña hija y la abrazó con mucho amor—. Cómo quisiera llevarte con nosotros.

—¡No, gracias! —se soltó del abrazo—. Estoy segura que harán muchas cosas para adultos —hizo mueca de asco.

—Sí, mis papás se la pasan haciendo lo mismo. No sé por qué no se aburren —comentó Harry, de acuerdo con su amiga.

Tomoyo sonrió educadamente mientras que su esposo quería ahorcar al pequeño, quien sonreía divertido al lograr su cometido. La relación entre Kurogane y su hijo se había hecho muy estrecha, los dos se llevaban de maravilla, Harry era todo lo que Kurogane buscaba en un hijo y viceversa. Justo ahora se llevaban como un verdadero padre e hijo.

—Ustedes disfruten de su luna de miel, que les espera mucho trabajo cuando vayan a Seattle —intervino Ashura. Él fue muy amable al ofrecerse a cuidar de Ámber durante ese tiempo.

En realidad ese era el último día en Londres para todos. Shaoran, Mei y Meiling regresarían a Hong Kong, la familia Suwa iría a Seattle porque el moreno fue transferido al igual que Fye y Ashura… bueno, él ya tenía su residencia allá. En cuanto a Sakura, ella logró que le guardaran el puesto por un poco más de tiempo, Shaoran la ayudó mucho con sus influencias para lograrlo.

Así todos terminarían felizmente en Seattle.

La luna de miel fue perfecta, hermosa e increíble para los recién casados, todo era una nueva experiencia para los dos, pues al fin después de tantos años habían logrado cumplir su más anhelado sueño.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban en la isla Mauricio, el resto de la familia se instalaba en Seattle. Las casas en Londres se habían quedado resguardadas, no quisieron venderlas ni rentarlas, en especial Fye, pues su casa tenía un gran valor sentimental para él, esa casa diseñada por Sakura era uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

Los Suwa rentaron un cómodo departamento al llegar a la ciudad de Seattle, mientras que los Flowrigth se hospedarían un tiempo con Ashura mientras encontraban una buena casa en dónde vivir.

El futuro brillaba para ellos. Habría obstáculos, sí, pero todos estaban al fin unidos como familia y así podrían superar lo que sea.

El tiempo pasa sin que uno valore lo que tiene a su alrededor, siempre dando por sentado que tendremos a nuestros seres queridos siempre cerca de nosotros, sanos, con vida. ¡Vaya equivocación! Nunca se sabe quién no vivirá para ver el siguiente amanecer, no se sabe cuánto tiempo se estará en este mundo y por lo mismo hay que estar unidos y tratar de aprovechar la vida al máximo. El presente es un regalo y no debe menospreciarse ni desperdiciarse.

Amar, vivir, disfrutar. Hay que hacerlo antes de que la muerte llegue a nuestros caminos. Abrazar, besar, acariciar. Son cosas que sólo en vida se pueden hacer. No lo pienses, hazlo.

**N/A: ¿Quieren más? **


	24. ESCENAS CORTAS: Luna de miel

**We Meet Again**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Escenas Cortas**

**_"_****_Luna de miel"_**

—Lo logramos… —suspiró ella.

—Lo logramos —se estiró cómodamente en el camastro junto al de su esposa. Estaban en esa hermosa playa con arena blanca y un mar de colores verdes, aquas y azules. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, brindándoles calor y esa brisa fresca del mar—. Pero ahora viene lo más difícil —se bajó un poco los lentes de sol para mirarla coquetamente, ella alzó una ceja—. Sakura Flowrigth.

—¿Sí? —sonrió como boba al escuchar eso.

—Firmaste un papel, y me aceptaste como tu esposo ante Dios… así que ya no hay escapatoria —sonrió ladinamente con mucha picardía—. Serás mi esposa toda la vida —soltó risas macabras llenas de drama a lo que Sakura rio bajito, divertida. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su marido.

—Creo que yo soy la que debería reír así —se inclinó al oído de su esposo y susurró unas palabras que alteraron los nervios del rubio, quien se quedó babeando mientras la veía alejarse rumbo a la habitación del hotel, de vez en vez ella volteaba a verlo con picardía hasta que se perdió entre la gente y las paredes y él no había dejado de verla de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo entero, toda ella era perfecta y sus curvas… no lo resistía.

Fye parpadeó un par de veces y tragó en seco. ¡Amaba a esa mujer! En un principio se había mostrado insegura de usar bikini debido a la cicatriz que le quedó de la cirugía de fémur y también la de corazón. Se sentía avergonzada de mostrarlas hasta que Fye le borró esa idea con besos y caricias interminables, demostrándole lo perfecta que era para él y lo mucho que la amaba. La terminó convenciendo de usar los montones de bikinis que Tomoyo le mandó y no sabía si arrepentirse o no, pues… tristemente no eran los únicos en el hotel y era obvio que Sakura no pasaba desapercibida por ningún hombre del lugar, no podía pasar cerca de uno sin que éste babeara el piso al verla. Por esta razón el rubio no podía separarse mucho de ella, sino los hombres se le acercaban como zopilotes, esto lo enfurecía, quería gritarle a todo el mundo que ella era de él, sólo de él.

De pronto fue consciente de que no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, así que de un brinco se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a su recámara, ajeno a que él causaba el mismo efecto que Sakura en el sexo opuesto, pero al parecer no se daba cuenta o simplemente ignoraba esas miradas.

En esa tarde hicieron cosas cochambrosas de las que Ámber jamás querría enterarse. Los dos tórtolos no salieron del cuarto hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Sakura sugirió pedir que llevaran la cena a la habitación, pero Fye recordó algo muy importante.

—Tenemos que cenar en el restaurante Italiano.

—Mi favorito —sonrió—. Pero… ¿Por qué "tenemos"?

—Es una sorpresa —salió de la cama sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo—. ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos? —sugirió con una expresión tentadora, pero casi se ahoga con su propio aire al querer reír cuando notó cómo lo miraba su esposa, la aludida ni lo había escuchado, estaba muy concentrada comiéndoselo con la mirada. Se sonrojó tiernamente al ver toda su anatomía cuando el rubio se giró por completo—. Amor.

Sakura dio un respingo, sonrojándose más.

—¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo? —repitió, con la misma expresión llena de lujuria.

—Pero… la cena se sirve en menos de media hora.

—Es más que suficiente —fue hasta la cama y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Así los dos se dirigieron al baño entre risas y murmullos románticos.

Se ayudaron a ducharse el uno al otro. Sakura pasaba sus manos llenas de espuma por todo el cuerpo de su esposo, por sus hombros, su abdomen bien formado, esos brazos fuertes, su espalda ancha. Por dios, toda su piel era realmente suave, pero ella no sabía que el pobre se moría por hacerle el amor ahí mismo, ahora, ya.

El rubio interrumpió el baño y las caricias suaves. Aprisionó a su esposa contra la pared y sin que el agua caliente dejara de caer sobre ellos, la besó con desenfreno y pasión. Apretó sus senos con deseo y los acarició sin fin. La separó un poco de la pared para abrazarla desde la espalda, teniendo mejor acceso a acariciar todo su frente mientras besaba su cuello.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella al sentir cómo una traviesa mano de Fye se colaba entre sus piernas, acariciando la piel sensible de esa área, cierto pequeño botón en específico. Lo hace con más frecuencia desde que descubrió los efectos que esto tenía en ella.

La pobre estaba llena de lujuria y éxtasis, enarcó su espalda al sentirse próxima al orgasmo, al cual llegó con sólo sentir el erecto miembro de su esposo rozar contra su espalda baja.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —gruñó contra el cuello de la castaña.

—No… no lo hagas —se puso de puntillas para empujar su trasero contra el miembro de su esposo. Esto lo volvió loco.

La giró y alzó en brazos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, así tuvo apoyo y enredó las piernas alrededor de él, justo antes de que no resistiera más y entrara por completo en su pequeño cuerpo. Los dos gimieron al unísono y se rindieron a la pasión.

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

Los recién casados corrían por todo el hotel para poder llegar a la supuesta reservación en el restaurante italiano. Después de una larga carrera y uno que otro reclamo gracioso por haber demorado tanto en la ducha, lograron llegar a tiempo a la reservación. Enorme fue la sorpresa de Sakura al ver que no se trataba de una cena normal, ¡No señor!

El lugar estaba solo, únicamente algunos meseros y trabajadores del hotel estaban en los alrededores, uno de ellos los recibió de inmediato.

—¿Qué es esto, Fye?

—Feliz aniversario.

—Pero… sólo ha pasado una semana de la boda.

—¡Una semana de casados! —exclamó con alegría.

—Por aquí, por favor —el mesero los guio hasta una mesa delicadamente decorada para la ocasión.

—Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa extra. Sé que es un poco… —lo pensó—. …bueno, en realidad es lo más cursi y empalagoso que he hecho en mi vida —se avergonzó un poco—. Pero esto lo escribí para ti, es algo que me nació después de casarnos.

Un hombre con guitarra acústica salió quien sabe de dónde y se situó cerca de la mesa de ellos. Comenzó a tocar una melodía muy agradable con las cuerdas.

**_"_****_La luz vas a apagar y el cielo a encender_**

**_todo está tranquilo por aquí._**

**_Te voy a conocer, me voy a apasionar, _**

**_No hay mucho más qué decir"_**

A Sakura se le fue el aliento. ¡Le estaba dedicando una canción que él mismo escribió!

**_"_****_Estamos frente a frente,_**

**_Nuestros labios no resisten_**

**_Nuestros ojos son testigos, el amor existe._**

**_Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal"_**

El rubio tomó la mano de su esposa por encima de la mesa y la acarició con el pulgar. La conexión entre sus miradas era irrompible, tan profunda y llena de sentimientos. El corazón de la nueva señora Flowrigth se estaba inundando en emociones cálidas al escuchar esa hermosa canción.

**_"_****_Jamás había vivido un sentimiento tan profundo_**

**_Quedarme aquí a tu lado es lo más lindo en este mundo._**

**_Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal"_**

La estrofa y el coro se repito una vez más antes de que la canción terminara. Sakura se sentía tan feliz, nunca había experimentado una emoción como esta. Todo era tan perfecto.

—Te amo, Sakura —arrastró la silla hasta quedar a su lado y poder besarla profundamente.

**N/A: La canción se llama Nada es Normal, de Victor y Leo. Es algo antigua, pero hermosa. Vale la pena escucharla y vale la pena leer esta historia en Wattpad, ahí actualizo más seguido y agrego los videos musicales a la lectura, además de imágenes y cosas por el estilo, les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por ahí.**

**¿Quieren más?**


End file.
